Veronica 3 -Ochránce
by elenor
Summary: Toto je třetí díl série Veronica, který nám ukáže tři, možná čtyři nebo dokonce pět ochránců, kteří by pro přátele, rodinu a milované by skočily obrazně do pekla. Ty skutečné přátele a ochránce v dobách tmy. V případě, že jste nečetli předchozí díly, prosím učiňte tak, jinak totiž děj ani zdaleka nepochopíte. Nedržím se zcela knih matky zakladatelky.
1. Kapitola 1 -Obchody v Příčné ulici

**Kapitola 1 – Obchody v Příčné ulici**

George Weasley v středu ráno si dělal svojí obvyklou šéfovskou pochůzku po všech podnicích, které vlastnil. Po prožitkové noci s Conny a vydatné anglické snídani jí vysadil u kliniky a vyjel si do Severního Skotska do Prasinek, kde zastavil těsně před Medovým rájem a poté vyrazil do Pobočky Kouzelnických kejklí, které vedla Angelina jako jeho zástupce. Ta mu rovnou udělala kávu a probrala s ním vše, co se ten týden, co tu nebyl událo. Tyto Kejkle měli krom Angeliny dva další zaměstnance na celý úvazek a tři brigádníky a tak mohli tím jet v osmi hodinovém provozu celý týden.

Pak zašel s Angelinou a předal jí nové propagační letáky pro Kouzelnické kejkle pro měsíc Prosinec a rozloučil se s ní a zase vzlétl svým autem do vzduchu, kde krycím kouzlem zmizel z dohledu. Obletěl kolem Bradavic a vyrazil znovu do Anglie, kde přistál na velkém Londýnské okruhu a jako ne kouzelník před polednem dojel poblíž Děravého kotle, kde však neobědval, ale místo toho si zašel poblíž do Indické restaurace a dal si Jehněčí pečené kostky masa s jemnou omáčkou a rýži s kousky zeleniny podle indické zvyklosti. George měl rád jehněčí a když měl možnost tak si ho rád dával.

Poté vyrazil do Příčné ulice a zastavil se v Gringottově bance, kde zkontroloval příchozí a odchozí platby svých podniků a to i pro zahraniční obchody. Následně vyrazil do Základny Kouzelnických Kejklí, kde se pozdravil s Verity. Verity mu místo kávy nabídla kvalitní nápoj její vlastní výroby z granátových jablíček a hrozného vína s medem. George chutnal a navrhl jí ho zahrnout jako obchodní artikl, když bude chtít. Verity se červenala a říkala, že se zeptá, že je to vylepšený recept její maminky.

George jenom pokýval hlavou a pak si obešel celý obchod a zeptal se zákazníků kteří přišli, jestli by něco nevylepšili, a jejich nápady si zapsal do bloku a dal jim odměnou slevu 20%.

Poté si vzal flašku s tím zajímavým nápojem od Verity a vyrazil ve tři odpoledne do posledního podniku. Příčná byla plná lidí a tak se to Georgi líbilo nejvíce. Přešel ke krámku s rámy dveří a výloh v křiklavé žluté barvě a s folii na výloze s pozadím červené barvy a jistým líbajícím se párem na lenošce. George trochu poupravil kouzly foto Ginny a jistého Harryho Pottera z léta, aby nebylo poznat a použil to jako obrázek na jeho nový obchod. Zatím mu na to nikdo nepřišel a to ani jeho kamarád Lee natož bráška Ron, což George pokládal za důkaz jeho umělecké zručnosti upravovat fotky.

Také tento krámek byl celkově úspěch což pokládal George přímo bombastické. Od doby otevření před 12 dny vydělal krámek tolik co za tu budovu George dal, tedy 158 galeonů a teď vydělával peníze, které George dal do rekonstrukce budovy, aby byla pro tyto účely použitelná. A ještě mu Fizcherlad company bude od prvního prosince platit nájem za horní kancelář, kde byla jejich oficiální kancelář na britské půdě.

George si mnul prsty, že toto se obzvlášť vyplatilo, když Američané byli ochotní si pronajat pro svého zaměstnance i ten byt po něm a Fredovi nad Kouzelnickými kejkly, než najdou něco lepšího. Tím pádem tedy budou Georgi ještě platit pěkných 45 galeonů, krom toho, že o do nich investoval.

Celý projekt ohledně Mžourova a Hůlkova byl obří úspěch. Už teď necelých pár dní po zahájení prodeje bylo obsazeno 14 domů v Moužovově a 16 v Hůlkově a vyřizovala se povolení pro stavbu v březnu.

V únoru se zde objeví eskadra 4000 kouzelníků a čarodějek z USA, kteří jsou zaměstnanci Fizcherlard company a ubytují se na nevyužívaných bystrozoských základnách po zemi. Ministr kouzel k tomu dal svolení.

Pak se rozdělí na čtyři skupiny a začnou na čtyřech místech pracovat. Kouzelnický Londýn, Prasinky, Hůlkov a Mžourov. Tím pádem sice Godrickův v první fázi se nebude opravovat a přijde na řadu později, ale to nevadilo. A těchto 4 000 členů kouzelného lidu bude potřebovat zázemí v podobě jídla a dalších aspektů života, což jistě prospěje dalším kouzelnickým podnikům, kteří budou mít vyšší tržby tím pádem budou moci třeba přidat na platě svým zaměstnancům. Zvýší se podíl pracujících kouzelníků a tím se nastartuje celá ekonomika Kouzelnického světa. Je čas vyhnat lenochy ušáků a hospod a začít pracovat na budoucnosti, pomyslel si George.

Nikdo totiž včetně jeho zesnulého bratra totiž nevěděl, že původně Moudrý klobouk ho hodlal vsadit do Mrzimoru. A tam byli velcí pracanti, jak George dobře věděl. A on ačkoliv Nebelvír se sklony se chovat občas Zmijozelsky uměl zapracovat, aby dostal svého vytouženého cíle, tady spíše Mrzimorská povaha, kterou měl v sobě ukrytou.

Vstoupil do krámku, který se jmenoval Magický chrám lásky a pokušení, což bylo trochu zavádějící, ale podle Conny to bude přijatelné i pro straší ročníky. Což byla nakonec i pravda, myslel si George. Starší kouzelníci a čarodějky zpočátku tohle jenom horko těžko zkousali jako realitu v Příčné ulici. Však alespoň název krámku byl přijatelný a nezněl příliš sexisticky.

Vešel do krámku a pozdravil se z dnešní obsluhou krámku. George přemluvil k dočasnému vedení po opuštění bystrozorského výcviku Rona a tak na krámku bylo napsáno odpovědná osoba za tento obchod Ronald Billius Weasley. Dále tu byl jako brigádník Lee. Zítra tu měl zase být Harry.

Ron měl pro něho mírně kyselý výraz, protože mu neodpustil, že má pokládat základní kámen Mžourova, ačkoliv o tom dopředu nevěděl. Však George dobře věděl a hlavně znal brášku, že v nitru je tím velice potěšen a tu uraženost jenom hraje.

Však do této chvíle je daleko. Ne pro dnešek je Ron jenom odpovědná osoba za jeho krámek s kterou musí probrat pár věcí. Nic víc, snad krom toho, že je mladší bráška. Společně s Ronem zkontroloval zásoby a zeptal se na prodejnost některých produktů a stav kasy a výši drobných na rozměnění a nasypal do kasy z Gringottovy banky asi 60 sprců a 70 crvčků, aby se mohlo dobře bráškovi vracet. Leemu vysvětlil pokroky v uzavření smluv s tou Brazilskou firmou co vyrábí ekologické lubrikanty a zeptal se Rona, jestli ještě není něco třeba. Ten zavrtěl hlavou, že ne.

V tom zazvonil zvonek krámu a George se otočil s úsměvem na příchozí zákazníky a chtěl je uvítat, ale když uviděl kdo mu vstoupil do krámku, tak málem omdlel překvapením. Zaprvé první byl mudla, další byla studentka v Bradavickém hábitu a poslední člověk byl asi poslední člověk, kterého by tu George očekával.

V jeho novém sexshopu stál u dveří k velkému překvapení jeho majitele a obsluhy též Argus Filch.

,,Ehm vítejte v našem ráji." Řekl Ron tiše a přebíhal očima mezi Harryho bratrancem Dudleym, Abigeil Rucornovou a Argusem Filchem sem a tam.

,,Hledáme kancelář Fizcherlad Company. Bylo nám řečeno, že je zde." Ozvala se Abigeil.

,,Modré dveře nahoře v patře." Řekl Lee a byl stejně uchvácen jako ostatní postavou Arguse Filche.

Ten stál tam jak přikovaný a v ruce držel přepravku, kde na ně podezíravě hleděl bystrými očima Maguár, velice všem přítomným připomínající Křivonožku.

,,Aha. Pojď Dudley. Musíme nahoru." Řekla Abigeil a popadla vyvaleného nad obsahem krámku Dudleyho a už ho rázně vedla po schodu nahoru.

Filche ta tam nechali.

,,Dobrý den pane Filchi, dlouho jsme se neviděli." Osmělil se ho oslovit George.

Filch však neodpověděl a dál se koukal po jejich prodejně. Ron, Lee a George nevěděli jak naložit s Filchem, ale ten po chvíli trapného ticha se ozval sám.

,,Máte nafukovací ženské?" Zeptal se.

George div nepřišel o svojí rovnováhu, jak ho tato otázka vykolejila. To bráška vyvalil obě oči a Lee se zakuckal na mentolovém bonbonu, který kvůli škrábání v krku cucal.

,,No máme." Řekl George tak trochu mimo.

,,I takové jako v padesátých letech. S bodláky?" Ptal se Filch a v tvářích se mu objevila barvička, kterou tam George nikdy neviděl. Filch růžověl ve tvářích.

,,Bodkáky?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Prsa, tak tomu říkali ti dva starší kouzelníci, Rone, co tu byli. Přece si vzpomínáš Rone, ne." Řekl Lee a popadla ho zvědavost.

Ron jenom pokýval hlavou.

,,No máme model Luisa a Margarita, ty jsou dělané podle předloh z filmů 50. let , ale jsou vyrobeny z lepšího materiálu, než ty staré pane Filchi." Nasadil profesionální přístup Lee.

Filc se zatvářil zamračeně a pak se zeptal.

,,A jak jsou velké?"

,,Hm Luisa metr šedesát a Margarita metr 58 pane Filchi, tedy spíše menší ženy. Však máme i větší moderní objekty lásky." Řekl Lee.

,,Ne, Ne, Ne, to jsem nemyslel, já myslel velikost bodláku." Řekl rychle Filch.

Lee zamrkal překvapeně, že Filch napoprvé nepochopil. On chtěl vědět velikost prsou a ne velkost žen.

,,Pamatuješ si Rone velikost prsou těchto modelů? Já je nenaskladňoval, nebyl si to ty náhodou?" Ptal se Lee.

Ron zakroutil hlavou a řekl tiše.

,,To měl na starosti Harry, já byl ve Francii, když retro materiál přišel z USA."

,,Ehm Luisa má C a Margarita D, pane Filchi." Řekl George.

,,Aha a pumpičku k tomu prodáváte, moje plíce už nejsou nejlepší, víte." Zakašlal Filch.

Ron pokýval hlavou. Filchi se rozzářili obě oči a ještě se zeptal.

,,A cena té Margarity i s pumpičkou?" Ptal se.

,,Jeden galeon a 2 srpce." Řekl Lee.

,,Tak jí beru, mohu se ještě tady rozhlédnout?" Ptal se Argus Filch.

,,Ale jistě pane Filchi." Řekl Lee a pak nohama jako pudink šel pro jistou nafukovací ženskou s pumpičkou do skladu a kde jí zabalil do úhledného balíčku a přitom musel si pročistit hlavou dechovým cvičením, protože jaksi si byl mimo z toho divného zákazníka.

O třicet minut později, mu Filch platil 3 galeony, protože si ještě vybral pár porno magazínů z USA,pro starší pány kouzelníky s pohyblivými fotkami a jeden porno magazín britského nekouzelnického světa. Dokonce pochválil krásnou reklamní taštičku, která mu byla dána k nákupu na které se vyvalovala vnadná Francouzská víla, ehm sestřenice Fleur z druhého kolene, co dělala v Monacu kouzelnický modeling a nafotila pár fotek pro George.

Když odcházel, tak u dveří mínil.

,,Víte v tomto domě kdysi jsem žil jako malé dítě s rodiči. Tenkrát a ani dlouhá léta poté tu nebylo nikdy tak krásně. Je tu čisto, blýská se to novotou a má to tu styl pánové. Klaním se vám pane majiteli pane Weasley. Konečně tento dům žije. Tu mládež pošlete prosím do Děravého kotle a rovnou do Bradavic. Poroučím se a jdu navštívit svoje rodiče na hřbitov a říci jim co se stalo s jejich krámkem v Příčné a jak to tu hezké. Přeji hezký den a jistě se tu někdy objevím." Řekl Fich smekl svojí bekovku a odešel z obchodu a zacinkáním zvonku.

Jakmile odešel, tak všichni se svalili na židličky za pultem a hlasitě vzdechli úžasem. Georgi se vyřinuli slzy z očí.

,,Georgi proč pláčeš?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Ti zmrdi na ministerstvu mi neřekli, že tohle patřilo Filchovým, tedy tím pádem Filchi, Lee. Já koupil nevědomky jeho rodný dům!" Řekl pisklavě George.

,,To nám nikdo nebude věřit. A už vůbec ne Harry." Řekl Ron.

,,Co jako Filche, který si koupil nafukovací pannu nebo že je to jeho rodný dům?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Obojí Lee, obojí." Řekl Ron.

,,Kež by toto viděl Fred." Řekl s podivným úsměvem George.

,,Ten by mě žádal abych ho kousl do ramene, jestli nesní Georgi, protože toto by nevěřil ani on." Řekl Lee a začal se chechtat a Ron s Georgem se přidali.

V tom najednou George zvážněl a řekl.

,,Nu je vidět, že v jedné věci se Fred mýlil. On si myslel, že je Filch na chlapy, ale ono očividně Flich má rád malé bujně vnadné ženské pánové."

,,Kdo by to do něj řekl, viďte." Řekl Lee.

,,Možna, kdyby profesorka Pýtrová přibrala pár kil, tak by se jistě Filchovi líbila." Řekl zamyšleně Ron.

,,Ne, ta není pro něho pořádná. On má rád uklizeno. Potřeboval by někoho, kdo rád čisto a útulno." Řekl Lee.

,,Kéž by v tom případě, měla větší prsa Harryho teta. To je puntík co se týče úklidu." Řekl Ron.

,,Nemluv Rone jako mamka. To by byla hrozná podívaná pro Harryho." Řekl George.

,,No Filch by asi neskousl Dudleyho, do toho Abigeil a ještě to malé. To bylo něho moc." Řekl Lee.

,,Možná by to nebylo tak hrozné." Mínil Ron.

,,Ne Rone, přestaň tím směrem raději přemýšlet, bylo by to příšerné a basta. Nehledě na to, že by byl tím pádem v Bradavicích jiný školník a možná by nebyl tak laxní jako Filch. Možná také kouzelník a to už by bylo po ptákách pro všechny. Jen ať zůstane Filch u Margarity a nechá si zajít chuť na skutečné ženské." Řekl George.

* * *

O patro výše v kanceláři v barvách loga Fizcherlad company, tedy trikoloře modré, ostře žluté a červené seděl Jeremy Wenley, první zástupce Fizcherlad company a. s. na Britských ostrovech ve svém koženém otočném křesle a prováděl pro něho běžnou práci. pomoc při výběru domu klienty.

Jednalo se o lokalitu Mžourov a jeho klienty byl mladý pár.

Pro Fizcherlad company a. s. pracoval už přesně 17 let od doby co vystudoval vyšší magickou školu ve San Francisku obor Finanční magické poradenství a učetnictví. Za tu dobu cestoval hodně po světě a navštívil například Indii, Austrálii, Čínu, Kanárské ostrovy a naposled dva roky pobýval v Jižní Africe, kde se pro kouzelnickou populaci stavěl obytný komplex na svažitém terénu. Však ve Velké Británii nikdy zatím nebyl. Při příjezdu si připadal trochu jako ve staré Inuistké vesnici. Takto přece to nemělo chodit v moderní vyspělé Anglii mezi kouzelníky. Však posléze mu bylo zajištěno jak bydlení tak kancelář a Jeremy se konečně mohl pustit do práce. Nebyl tu sám, měl tu ještě pomocníka, který dělal stavební plány pro jednotlivé sídelní struktury a byl nováček Fizcherlad company. Však Clarence Wood byl ctižádostivý mladý muž, který mu v kanceláři natož v bytě jako starému mládenci jakým byl Jeremy nevadil. Však toto bydlení bylo jenom dočasné, jelikož si Clarence chtěl pořídit v nekouzelnickém světě nejlépe loftový jak bylo u mladých zvykem. Jeremy ve svých 47 letech tento zájem nesdílel a věděl, že jakmile tento projekt bude za několik let dokončen jeho místo zde převezme jiný a on pojede zase do jiné země. Měl toulavé boty a krom rodného domu nikde nebyl doma. A v rodném domě byl vždy jenom na vánoční svátky a díkuvzdání, aby neurazil rodiče.

Musel uznat, že o tento nový projekt Moužorova a Hůlkova je obrovský a nejenom díky reklamě toho pana George Weasleyho, ale i pana Malfoye s kterými už měl tu čest se setkat. Překvapil ho jejich věk a odhodlání a též vzdělání. Byli mladí na svůj věk neuvěřitelně tvrdohlaví a houževnatí prosadit si své a též co se týče obchodu, finančních záležitostí nehledě na zákony znalí. Pro Jeremyho příjemný na rozdíl od toho ministra z Jižní Afriky, který byl mizerný i v triviální matematice pro elementární školu.

V jejich věku měli bezesporu silné postavení v obchodním světě magické Velké Británie a pana Malfoye firma, založena jeho dědem se stala obchodním partnerem Fizcherlad company a bude zajišťovat přesun materiálu na stavbu, zvláště těch co budou mít víc jak tunu. Ty menší budou pod jejich kompetenci.

Jeremy však teď nepřemýšlel nad přesuny nákladů, ale nad tím, že ho čeká práce hluboko do noci, jelikož musí zpracovat všechny žádosti a odeslat je do kanceláře na Balmorár, kde tyto žádosti budou buď schváleny nebo ne speciální komisí z kouzelníku jejího majestátu Britské královny. Však už deset žádostí bylo za těch deset dní, z 14 zpracoval bylo odsouhlaseno pro Mžourov a podobné pro Hůlkov.

A dnes vyřizoval další.

Bylo vždy úsměvné pozorovat mladé lidí při výběru svého společného bydlení a to jich za 17 let viděl dost a dost. Nerozhodnost měli napsánu na čele velkými písmeny. Ono také měli z čeho vybírat. Fizcherlad company zaměstnávala skupinu 12 architektů pro magické stavby a jejich úkolem, aby dostali plat, který jim firma slíbila, byl ten vyprodukovat každý měsíc konstrukční plán obytné či obchodní či užitkové stavby a odevzdat ho na hlavní budově Fizcherlad Company v Siux Falls v Cansansu. Pro architekty bylo rozhodně toto příjemné, jelikož mohli pracovat z domova a většina z nich byli otcové z rodin, kde bylo více dětí, takže přebírali vládu od svých žen nad domácností.

A ne tento výběr asi nebyli britští kouzelnici zvyklý. Fizcherlad company měla pro každý typ domu velké desky s kartami s jednotlivými typy a ty byly rok co rok aktualizované a velice rozsáhle, takže vyplňovaly jednu zeď kanceláře.

A mladý pár zrovna jednu takovou bichli o 2 500 stránkách si prohlížel a vyndaval z ní jednotlivé karty s domy, které se jim líbili. Zatím měli vybráno jich 7 no už 8, protože mladý pán si vybral další se souhlasem té slečny, která jednoznačně byla v jiném stavu.

Všechny jimi vybrané domy měly pět ložnic, zdvojenou garáž, dvě koupelny, byly podsklepené, měly půdní prostory a zadní verandu s výhledem na zahradu jak si všiml Jeremy. Pro něho zajímavá volba.

Jak to vypadalo hledí do budoucnosti společně a chtějí mít velkou rodinu s kterou budou trávit letní dny na verandě či zahradě. Jeremymu to připomnělo jeho vlastní dětství v San Barbaře v nekouzelnické rodině otce vojáka, matky učitelky biologie na střední a dvou mladších sester, dnes už vdaných dam.

,,Tak už jsme asi skončili Dudley, tyhle už mají moc ložnic a já po tak velkém domě netoužím." Řekla slečna.

,,Já také ne, no jsou už také poměrně drahé." Řekl mladý pán.

,,A doopravdy jste schopni pane Wenley dodržet dobu dokončení stavby?" Ptal se ten mladý pán.

Jeremy nasadil úsměv a řekl.

,,Ano, používáme nejmodernější postupy a kouzla při stavbách a jsme schopni dostavět za pět neděl kompletně celý dům a za týden ho zařídit tak, aby se mohl majitel nastěhovat. Máme nejlepší odborníky v našem oboru a využíváme maximum času a prostředků, aby zákazník se mohl rychle zabydlet. Ve světě jsme si udělali před lety jméno, když jsme vystavili nové ministerstvo kouzel Čínské demokratické republiky za necelé dva měsíce v roce 1979."

Mladý pán se zatvářil zamyšleně a vytáhl ze své bundy malý psací blok, kde bylo něco napsáno a vytáhl i obyčejnou propisku. Rozdrbal si svoje krátké vlasy a zeptal se.

,,A vytápění domu je řešeno jak?" Ptal se.

Jeremy povytáhl obočí, ale odpověděl.

,,Centrálním vytápění celé domu mladý pane, přes topení a v koupelně podlahou."

,,Doopravdy bude v Moužorově čistička odpadních vod, nebo se bude muset pořídit septik?"

,,Ano bude jedna z prvních věcí z občanské vybavenosti, které se budou stavět mladý pane." Mínil Jeremy.

,,Okna budou mít jedno či dvojité sklo?" Ptal se ten mladý pán dál.

Jeremymu vylétlo obočí o trochu víš. Není to nějaká záhadná kontrola od jejího veličenstva. On tohle ještě totiž takové otázky nezažil. Nebo byl tento mladý pán více inteligentní než dosavadní klienti?

,,Dvojité sklo s tlakovým těsněním proti profuku a tím úspoře energie v vytápění domu je vše zahrnuto v ceně, mladý pane." Řekl Jeremy.

,,Vybavení koupelen, podlahy a kuchyňská linka jsou v ceně domu nebo ne?" Ptal se mladý pán dál.

,,V ceně, po kladném vyřízení žádosti budete kontaktování a uskuteční se druhá schůzka, které říkáme dekoranční a tam si budete všechny náležitosti vybrat z katalogů a sestavit podle přání." Řekl Jeremy.

,,Dále je ve standardním vybavením domu je sporák, odsavač par nad ním, myčka nádobí vestavěná do kuchyňské linky. V koupelně vana popřípadě sprchový kout, záchod, bidet a přípojka na vodu pro pračku. Dále je ve vybavení domácnosti centrální otopný kotel na tuhá paliva či brikety popřípadě na přání zákazníka může se dát plynový či elektrický kotel. Dům bude připojen na električkou síť a letaxovou síť skrz krb. Bude přiřazen k místní Soví poště pro doručení veškeré pošty a též k nekouzelnické poště přes pobočku v Asch Vale." Od recitoval Jeremy a viděl, že si mladý pán něco občas škrtá a občas něco píše.

,,A oplocení pozemku je v ceně nebo ne?" Ptal se mladý pán.

,,Standardní dřevěné či kovové se smlatovaným nátěrem, kámen za příplatek mladý pane." Mínil Jeremy.

Mladý pán pokýval hlavou a vypadal velice dobře naladěn, ale v otázkách pokračoval.

,,Příjezdová cesta v z ulice k baráčku je v ceně nebo ne?" Ptal se.

,,Betonová nebo štěrková jsou v ceně domu, ale asfaltová je za příplatek jako případně kamenná ze zámkové dlažby je za příplatek." Mínil Jeremy.

,,A jak to bude s případným nájmem po uplynutí 3 roků. Potažmo, když si poté budeme ten barák chtít odkoupit a tu částku dáme k určitému datu při kterém se platí i nájemné, tak se bude do toho bude počítat či ne?"

Jeremy otevřel překvapeně ústa jako ryba. Tak šach od tak mladého člověka nečekal.

,,Um taková situace se nám ještě nestala mladý pane, ale když taková situace nastane s velkou pravděpodobností se nájem přičte k částce za dům a bude už dále nebude vymáhán."

,,Dobře." Mínil mladý pán a v tu chvíli se ozvala mladá slečna.

,,A jak se bude dělat pojmenování pro naší případnou adresu v letaxové síti. Bude to nějak přiděleno nebo se bude moct pojmenovat podle přání?"

Jeremy zamrkal jako porcelánová panenka.

,,Neznám zas tak pravidla pro letaxovou síť tady ve Velké Británii, ale zeptám se a případně Vám slečno písemně odpovím."

,,Děkuji." Řekla a usmála se.

,,Tak Abigeil, který by jsi sis tedy vybrala. Mě se z tohoto výběru všechny líbí." Řekl mladý pán.

,,No mě také Dudley, všechny jsou moc hezké, ale zeptám se pane Wenleyho, jaký by se do Mžourova nejvíce hodil. Jsou už tam nějaké stavy určitého typu jako tyto baráčky. Nechci, aby náš domov Dudley vypadal jako pěst na oko mezi ostatními." Řekla mladá slečna.

Jeremy nasadil ještě překvapenější výraz. Nějaký smysl pro urbanizaci u takto mladých lidí nečekal.

Však odpověděl.

,,No až na AB1456 a DC1005 jsou všechny vhodné na stavbu v Mžourově. Všechny stavby, které zatím jsou v řízení pro stavbu na příští rok jsou typu buď tradičního nebo koloniálního stylu, pak je tam ještě dům, který bude pseudogotický, ale tam poměrně dobře také zapadne, jelikož je dům do tvaru U."

,,Okej tak ty vyřadíme, teď nám zbývá nám jich šest, Abigeil." Mínil mladý pán.

,,Jo vidím Dudley, akorát jaký vybrat?" Mínila mladá slečna.

,,Hm co říkáš Abigeil, kdybys zavřela oči a já vezmu jednotlivé karty s plánky a popisem domu a ty necháš rozhodnout náhodu?" Mínil mladý pán.

,,Nechat to náhodě?" Ptala se mladá slečna.

,,Ano Abigeil, mi jsme také velká náhoda." Řekl mladý pán.

,,Tak dobrá Dudley, ty domy jsou stejně hezké napohled i co se týče vybavení, tak proč ne. Nechme to náhodě." Řekla slečna a zavřela oči.

Mladý pán vzal karty domů do ruky, jako by to byli karty a řekl, že si má vybrat. Slečna zašátrala a Jeremy se divil, jakým způsobem věděla, kde přesně ty karty jsou a druhá ruka mladého muže.

Nepodváděla náhodou?

,,No vybrali jsme si DF1403, pane Wenley." Mínil mladýdý pán a podal mu příslušnou kartu.

,,Och výborná volba, zaručená klasika, která už přetrvává už léta. Pět ložnic z toho jedna dole, zadní veranda s sloupovím, dvojitá garáž a oblouková okna. Mistrovský kousek architekta Jacka Craina." Mínil Jeremy.

Následovalo papírování a také dohadování kam ten baráček umístit v zástavbě Mžourova. Mladý pár se následně rozhodl pro ulici pojmenovanou netradičně po domácím skřítkovu, Ulice skřítka Dobbyho. Jako první, kteří si požádali o tuto adresu dostali zatím popisné číslo jedna a pokud komise tuto žádost schválí, tak dostanou popisnou jedničku zcela určitě. Jeremy jim to náhodou přál. Vypadalo to na pár, který má před sebou velice hezkou budoucnost. Když mladý pár odešel Jeremy seskupil papíry do úhledné složky, kouzlem je zduplikoval a kopii dal do obálky, kterou dal na hromádku, kterou odešle dnes večer soví poštou do Balmoráru kouzelnické komisi jejího veličenstva.

Druhou originální složku založil do polic, kde byla zatím sama a byla určena pro ulici skřítka Dobbyho. Jeremy si pomyslel, že tento dům jistě bude svoje majitele, jestli se postaví bude milovat jako se milují ti dva. To on ve svých 47 letech byl stále sám, dost možná díky svému zaměstnání.

* * *

Bill Weasley seděl ruku opřen o hlavu ve své kanceláři v Gringottově bance. Phe kancelář, spíš starý kumbál u vstupu do podzemí by měla tato místnost nazývat. Však Bill byl spokojen, že má alespoň to. Většina kouzelníku pracující pro skřety neměli ani to, jak skřeti je považovali za podřadné. Pokoušel se luštit heptagram v hebrejšttině, kterým byl zaklet jeden trezor, který bylo potřeba otevřít. Bill se uchechtl, když si vzpomněl na zadávání této práce. Její veličenstvo Britská královna vydala pro Gringottkou banku dekret, který připadal většině skřetům jako trest. Museli zaprvé otevřít dlouhodobě neobsazené trezory, které byly bez majitele nebo se k nim víc jak 100 let nikdo nehlásil a majetek v poměru 40 ku 60 pro královnu rozdělit a trezor vyčistit a nabídnout kouzelnické veřejnosti. Dále předat finanční výkazy a zprávu o hospodaření banky. Pro skřety nemilé, ale neměli na vybranou. Královna pomocí mezinárodní konfederace kouzelnických bank jim uzavřela zahraniční transakce a též trh s drahými kameny,dokud toto nesplní, což byl pro skřety políček a byli z toho zelený jako mořská tráva. Nehledě, že dostali zákaz obchodování s rtutí a olovem. Královna tím ztropila mezi skřety pořádný povyk a pohoršení, ale vůči její moci nic nezmohli, jedině, že by se všichni odstěhovali z Velké Británie.

Nu také to zkoušeli přesunout hlavní pobočku jinam, ale Německá kouzelnická vláda jim to odmítla. Švýcaři vyhodila návštěvu podobě skřeta oknem a ten si léčil zlámané kosti dole v podzemí. Američané na nabídku skřetů poslali jim na zpět koláč, no koňské hovínko s tím, že takovou banku nepřijmou, protože jejich obchodní činnost není právního hlediska čistá. Arabové po nich chtěli, aby přešli na islámské vyznání a to zase nechtěli skřeti. Japonci mínili, že na ně dají trestní oznámení jestli se tam ještě jednou s jejich nabídkou objeví. Skřeti moc populární nebyli.

A tak Gringgottova banka musela zůstat na svém místě plnit přání královny. Královna dále zbavila skřety práva nakládat s majetkem zemřelého kouzelníka či čarodějky bez závěti a tento majetek nově propadal státu. To se už vůbec skřetům nelíbilo, jelikož z toho si vypláceli svoje roční prémie do svých vlastních kapes.

Sečteno a podtrženo skřeti dopadli jak Napoleon u Waterloo. Však nic krom otevírání těch trezorů nedopadlo až k Billovi, i když jisté obavy o své místo a plat vzhledem situaci měl.

Až zjistí skřeti, že jejich zaměstnanec je u jiné pojišťovny než té jejich jich, rozhodně nadšení nebudou. Bill sice nevěděl jestli to už vědí či ne a kdy přijde ta chvíle, kdy se ho na to jeho zeptají, ale raději se na to připravil. Jak se hezky u mudlů říká, štěstí přeje připraveným.

Takže si ještě jednou pohovořil s Georgem, který mu poradil, aby skřetům řekl právní dekret z roku 1921, který jasně a výstižně nezavazuje kouzelníka či čarodějku mít celý život jednu kouzelnickou či nekouzelnickou pojišťovnu a také, že jako britský občan má právo vlastní volbu pojišťovny a ne aby mu jí někdo nutil. Bill, koukal nejprve jako prvňák, když mu toto George řekl, ale on mu to vysvětlil.

George, když ho hospitalizovali tenkrát s kolapsem v trafice, zjistil, že toto mu Gringottova banka neproplatí a tak si ten pobyt musel zaplatit zcela sám. Nemilé i pro George. No a rodičům to raději ani neřekl. Poté co se dostal ven, nasraný jako sračka nad tím, hledal možnost jak se přesunout někam jinam. Narazil na Daniela Webba, právníka a vlkodlaka, který očividně měl jistý vztah skoro synovský k Remusi Lupinovi, který mu jako motákovi s lykantropii pomohl na právnickou školu. No Daniel zase pomohl Georgi zbavit se skřetí nepohodlné pojišťovny, která ani nevěděla, že roztroušená skléróza existuje.

George pak vymyslel plán jak je přesunout všechny z jeho rodiny, tak trochu potají. Ono se vzhledem k případu Percyho a té pitomé fíkové středomořské chřipce to vyplatilo dvojnásob jak poznal Bill.

Takže George díky Webbovi získal nejenom právního zástupce pro svojí firmu, ale v hlavě se mu usadili informace ohledně práva kouzelnické a nekouzelnické Velké Británie. Pro Billa děs a hrůza jako zjištění. Až to zjistí Percy, tak ho omyjí, protože upadne do mdlob.

Bill však nebyl jist, jestli toto zabere a tak zašel do hlavní magické knihovny Velké Británie a prošustroval 5 sprců a 5 hodin volného času, aby získal podklady případné podklady pro obhajobu před zaměstnavatelem.

Z zamyšlení ho vyrušilo zaklepání na dveře jeho kanceláře a do kanceláře vlétl skřet Godmir, jeden z těch mladších skřetů zde a spíše poskok těch starších a váženějších.

,,Máte se dostavit ihned do kanceláře Grindlocka, Weasley." Křikl a s buch zase z jeho kanceláře zmizel.

Bill se zamračil. Znamenalo to jediné totiž. Ještě více práce!

Skřet Grindlock byl jeho nadřízený, ten který mu obvykle zadával práci, pokud zrovna neměl něco pro něho více pikantního velmistr Grudock. Zvedl se od stolu popadl desky s klipem a pergamenem pro zápisky úkolu a šel do kanceláře v prvním patře před nástupní stanici do expresu jak říkal sám pro sebe Bill vozíkům do podzemí. Grindlock měl přepychovou kancelář obloženou bílým italským mramorem a zařízení bylo na míru vyrobeno od truhlářů. Tedy úplně jiná třída, než Billův kumbál.

Zaklepal a vešel. Však v místnosti uzřel podivnou návštěvu. Grindlock tam nebyl totiž sám, ale na křeslech pro návštěvy seděl Billovi známá tvář Harryho bratrance Dudleyho Dursleyho a též Billovi známá tvář z Hermioniny oslavy Abigeil Rucornové jestli se nepletl. Co to jako má znamenat?! Co dělá mudla v Gringottově bance u Merlina?!

,,A tady jste pane Weasley, chtěl bych vám představit nové zákazníky naší banky. A to pana mudlu Dudleyho Evanse a jeho snoubenku ctihodnou slečnu Abigeil Rucornovou. Toto je náš odeklínač a zaměstnanec z rodu kouzelníků pan Williem Weasley." Přestavil je navzájem skřet.

Bill překvapeně mlčel. Snoubenka a Evans?! Uniklo mu něco nebo si tu dělají z něho dobrý den?

,,Rád tě poznávám Bille osobně. Hodně jsem o tobě slyšel od Harryho a George." Podal mu přátelsky ruku Dudley.

Bill trochu zpitoměle si s ním ruku podal.

,,Pane Weasley mám pro vás úkol, který může tuto chvíli převzít jenom kouzelník. Bohužel pan Evans není magicky nadán." Řekl nakysle skřet.

,,O jaký úkol se jedná mistře Grindlocku?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Vyjmout z trezoru 564 veškeré peníze a cennosti a přesunout je společně s pane Evansem a skřetem Granetem do trezoru číslo 1620." Řekl skřet.

,,A slečna s námi nepojede?" Ptal se Bill.

Na to se Abigeil Rucornová zvedla a Bill se trochu zapotácel na nohách, když viděl, bříško podobné tomu své vlastní ženy.

,,Bohužel jízdy do podzemí mě a mému dítěti by nemusela pane Weasley udělat dobře." Řekla studeně.

,,Omlouvám se za tu nezdvořilost." Řekl rychle Bill a připadal si trochu v neobraze, že mu o tomto nikdo z rodiny ani slovem nezmínil. Udělal ze sebe hlupáka.

,,To je v pořádku, mi tedy já a Abigeil jsme to tak trochu tajili kvůli nastávajícím prarodičům z Abigeil strany. On je problém ten, že jako mudla bych jistě nebyl ucházející partie pro jejich dceru a mohli by ublížit tomu malému a tím pádem i mé Abi. A také by jistě se pokusili obrat Abi o peníze. Harry a ostatní mi museli slíbit, že to neřeknou dál. No slib dodrželi, což mě těší." Řekl Dudley.

,,Takže to věděli i mí bratři?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Jenom Ron a George." Řekl Dudley.

,,George nám pomáhá viď Dudley. Je moc hodný, podobně jako Draco a Hermiona. Draco mi udělal z dvou kluků z pátého ročníku ochranku a Hermiona mi pomáhá společně s Goldsteinem s učivem a taháním knížek." Řekla Abigeil.

Bill si pomyslel, kde na všechny tyto věci bere George čas a jak to, že ho ta nemoc neunavuje jak psali v té knížce o ní?

,,To je také dobře Abi, ještě aby tě někdo uhodil. To bych já pak jeho praštil trojnásob, ale do měkkých částí a Draco a Hermiona mají co oplácet. To s mými rodiči, tak na tom mají jistý podíl svým podle Harryho rychlím a idiotským chováním. Jen ať si to u mě žehlí u mě čistý štít rozhodně nemají." Řekl Dudley.

Bill nevěděl o co se jedná, ale poněkud ho zarážela dvojce Draco Malfoy a Hermiona Grangerová ve větě s slovem idiotské. Bude se muset Harryho na to zeptat.

,,Očividně se tedy znáte, tak mé osoby už není nadále potřeba tímto je schůzka ukončena. Pane Weasley doprovodďte pane Evanse do podzemí k našemu vozu a k trezorům a slečna počká na vás v atrium. Klíč od trezoru 564 doufám máte?" Ptal se skřet a mračil se, že ho kouzelnici ignorují.

,,Ano pane skřete." Mínil Dudley a pozvedl zlatý klíček.

Skřet máchl rukou a Bill dal pokyn, aby vyšli s kanceláře a zavřeli za sebou dveře. Abigeil líbla Dudleyho na tvář a odešla do atria. Bill v tom okamžiku, kdy byla zdoledu chytil Dudleyho pevně za rameno a zavrčel zlostně.

,,Ty jsi přece Dursley a ne Evans, co je u Merlinových podsráveček za divadlo?"

K Billově překvapení se Dudley usmál a odpověděl.

,,Poté co se dostal můj otec do vazby za to že zmlátil mojí mámu, že jí museli odvést do nemocnice, tak jsem si přál stát se někým jiným a nebýt Dursley. To jméno začalo představovat osobu mého otce, který mi zmlátil mou matku, která mne vychovala, která mě nosila pod svým srdcem a také osobu, která bila a hanobila společně s tetou stejného přímení mého bratrance Willieme Weasley. Když jsem se rozhodl, že i přes špatný začátek si hodlám Abi vzít za ženu tak jsem požádal u úřadů o změnu příjmení. Maminka také brzy jistě bude znovu Evansová a tak jsem se rozhodl jí následovat. No mě to vyšlo dříve než mamce. A dnes mi jsem byl na úřadě pro nové papíry, kde už nejsem Dudley Vernon Dursley, ale Dudley Harold Evans. Vzal jsem si druhé jméno po dědovi z maminčiny strany, i když on si to zkracoval celý život na Harryho."

A zcela omráčenému Billovi podal novou průkazku, kde bylo jeho nové jméno a také řidičský průkaz a kartičku zdravotní pojišTovny. Bill třeštil obě oči.

,,Abi se dokonce líbí, že bude paní Evansovou a ne paní Duesleyovou. Abi má druhé jméno Danica a to by k př9jmení Dursley moc nesedělo. A také mi řekla, že chce být součástí takové statečné rodiny jako jsou Evansovi." Mínil pyšně Dudley.

,,Takže o tom zatím tvůj bratranec neví, že máš nové př9jmení?" Ptal se Bill a podal doklady Dudleymu zpět.

,,Ne jenom Abi a moji spolubydlící Oliver a Poll, jinak nikdo. Dnes to mám v plánu říct ještě mámě a pak přijde až budu mít zase volno Harry a spol." Řekl Dudley.

,,A kdy jste se jako zasnoubily?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Před pár hodinami." Řekl Dudley a Billovi vyrazil dech. Bill se rozkašlal a vyhrkl.

,,Děláš si za mě psinu?"

,,Ne měli jsme velice romantický oběd v jedné hezké hospůdce v té Obrtlé ulici. Jmenovalo se to tam u Kulhavého skřeta. Moc hezké místo." Řekl Dudley.

Bill si něco pomyslel o pitomci. To byla asi nejhorší putyka v Obrtlé do které Harryho bratranec mohl u všech všudy vlézt. Kdysi vyhledávané místo Munduguse Fletchera.

,,No po hlavním jídle, když si Abigeil odskočila na dámy jsem do přineseného dezertu v podobě sirupového koláče zabořil snubní prstýnek. Okorát Abigeil se do něj pustila s velkou chutí. Připomenula mi tím Harryho, ten také vždy šel po sirupovém koláči jako vlk po ovci." Mínil Dudley.

Bill tušil co následovalo.

,,Abi mi ten prstýnek málem spolkla. Naštěstí ho vyplivla a neudusila se s ním. To bych nechtěl. Naštěstí mi řekla ano a já si mohl oddechnout." Řekl s úlevou hlase Dudley.

Bill v tu chvíli si pomyslel něco o dvojnásobném pitomci. Strčit dívce svého srdce snubní prstýnek do dezertu snad může fakt jenom pitomec. O když to asi myslel dobře.

,,A kde si ten prstýnek jako sehnal? No slyšel jsem něco o tvé neradostné finanční situaci." Ptal se Bill.

,,Ten jsem našel a to náhodou, díky Harrymu." Řekl Dudley.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Bill.

,,No když jsme byli navštívit dům kde vyrůstala moje babička, tak jsem našel díky tomu, že jsem zakopl o koberec pod ním hezký prsten. Harry řekl, ať si ho klidně nechám. Já ho dal jenom vyčistit u zlatníka a přitom jsem se dověděl, že jsem našel zlatý prstýnek s pravým brilianty. Možná patřil mé babičce kdo ví." Pokrčil rameny Dudley.

Bill mohl niterně brečet. Harryho bratranec má více štěstí než rozumu u Merlina.

,,A Abi se rozhodně líbil. Prej je to jistě ručně dělaný a o to krásnější." Zrůžověl ve tvářích Dudley.

Bill nevěděl co si má o Dudleym myslet a tak řekl, aby s ním šel dolů, že ně čeká jistě skřet ohledně toho trezoru.

Sešli a nastoupily do vozíku a Bill ho kouzlem a pákou nechal rozjet. Když dojeli na místo určení, tak se podíval do zadu na Harryho bratrance, který byl lehce pobledlý a seděl tam jako švestka.

,,V pořádku?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Ano." Řekl Dudley a trochu malátně vystoupil z vozíku a opřel se o krápníkový sloup.

,,Doopravdy jsi v pořádku. Tohle nikdy moc není příjemná cesta sem. Harry ti řekl jistě o tom své." Řekl Bill schovívavě.

,,Ne doopravdy mi je dobře a o tomto jsem s Harrym nikdy nemluvil. To už je lepší Záchranný autobus. Však věřím, že některým osobám z toho může být zle. Včetně Abi." Narovnal se Dudley.

,,To mi povídej, ale skřeti to dělají z dobrého důvodu. Pro ochranu toho co je zde dole. Tak pojď, ať na nás skřet Granet nečeká." Řekl Bill.

Dudley musel natáhnout krok, protože Bill měl velice svižný a rychlý krok, který hraničil s klusem.

Když došli už je z dálky vítal nevrle skřet Granet těmito slovy.

,,No konečně člověčino jste se dostavili. Co si jako Weasley myslíš takto zdržovat moje obchody."

,,Omlouvám se Granete, nebude se to opakovat." Řekl Bill, ale v duchu si myslel poser se skřete tím svým zlatem.

Dudley podal jak mu bylo předtím než vešel do kanceláře řečeno skřetem Grindlockem skřetovi Granetovi klíč a ten trezor otevřel. Dudleymu spadal čelist, když uviděl tu hromadu zlata před sebou.

Skřet když viděl ten šok, tak řekl.

,,V trezoru Abigeil Danici Rucornové k 5. listopadu přibyla na příkaz jejího otce Alfréda Lycoria Rucorna částka 11 580 galeonů. Pan Rucorn jak se zdá se obával těch úřadů, poté co zatkly jeho manželku a tetu jeho manželky pro ty zločiny, jak řekl."

Dudley chtěl vstoupit, ale jako by nemohl a byla tam neviditelná zeď.

,,Willieme Weasley vy jste na rozdíl od pana Evanse kouzelník a můžete vstoupit dovnitř. Vyjměte všechno zlato a drahé šperky a nasypte je do připravených boxů pro odvoz do nového trezorů rodiny Evansových." Řekl skřet Granet a tím vlastně odpověděl na Dudleyho otázku.

On jako ne kouzelník nemohl vstoupit do kouzelnického trezoru.

Bill kývl a vzal si od skřeta velkou černou bedýnku s logem Grinngottovi banky a vešel do trezoru , kde speciálním kouzlem po jistých částkách nechal plnit bedýnku. Když byla plná napsal částku, kterou obsahuje. Tedy 1030 gaelonů. Bedýnku dal do vozíku, kde se ta sama od sebe zmenšila a šel si pro další z u nohou skřeta. Toto musel udělat celkem 15 krát než byl hotov. To bylo podle Billa hodně.

To on na vlastním účtě měl jenom 601 galeonů, poté co s Fleur už koupil nějaké věci pro jeho maličkou, kterou budou mít.

Skřet zavřel poté trezor a klíč si ponechal. Tím pádem už trezor už nebyl Abigeil, ale skončil v majetku skřetů a mohl být nabízen novým vlastníkům.

,,Teď odvezeme toto mění ke trezoru rodiny Evansových Weasley a pane Evansi." Řekl skřet Granet.

,,Rodiny Evansových?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Pan Evans u nás založil s svojí snoubenkou ctihodnou slečnou Rucornovou trezor na rodinné jméno. A tam tato částka také bude přeložena." Mínil Skřet Grindlock.

Dojeli o trochu víš k trezoru číslo 1620 a Bill zopakoval v opačném pořadí celou proceduru.

,,Děkuji." Řekl Dudley, když se ocitl těsně před átriem, kam ho měl Bill doprovodit.

,,Proč rodiny Evansů?" Ptal se na oplátku Bill.

,,To vymyslela Abi, poté co jsem jí požádal o ruku. Prej existuje pravidlo, že zasnoubená žena přenese své bohatství no nebo věno k muži do trezoru, nemohou pak její zákonní zástupci zpětně ho vymáhat na ní a ani na muži. A také řekla, že Gringottští skřeti nemají tu povinnost zdělit kam se bohatství zasnoubené podělo, pokud nedošlo k její smrti. Před tou já Abi ochráním." Řekl Dudley.

Bill se musel kousnout do rtu, aby se nezačal smát na prohnaností jisté Abigeil Ruconové no asi brzké době Evansové. Až se to starý Rucorn dozví tak pukne zlostí jako stará prašivka.

U hlavní pultu dostal od nového trezoru Dudley klíč a ten samý klíč a jeho kopii dostala i Abigeil, která jak Billovi tak skřetům poděkovala za jejich služby.

,,Za málo." Mínil Bill a dodal.

,,Ty jsi stejně zvláštní Dudley jako tvůj bratranec Harry. Jsi asi první mudla, který je spoluvlastníkem trezoru v kouzelnické bance jako jsou Grinngottovi. Byl jsi dole v podzemí a vůbec jsem na tobě neviděl špetku strachu. Máš můj obdiv." Řekl Bill a mínil to upřímně.

,,Já to dělám pro budoucnost Bille. Pro mojí, Abi a mého nenarozeného syna budoucnost. A to mi dává odvahu konat na co bych si jinak netroufal." Řekl pyšně Dudley a objal Abigeil kolem pasu.

,,Takže syna, ty šťastlivče, to já budu mít dcerunku." Ušklibl se Bill.

,,No George říkal, že na jaře bude podruhé strejdou." Řekl na to Dudley.

,,Chlubil." Řekl jenom na to Bill.

,,Spíš se nám o tom zmínil v souvislosti s Vánoci v tom jeho ostrém obchodě, no sexshopu." Řekl Dudley.

,,V jaké souvislosti Evansi?" Ptal se mírně ponuře Bill.

Sám doufal, že George nevytáhl tu věc z viagrou, kterou mu dal v červnu k jeho narozeninám a no mělo jistý podíl na stvoření jejich malé. Krom toho, že udělal kapitální chybu a udělal před Fleur ze sebe nadrženého pitomce.

,,No když jsme tam nakupovali…" Dudleyho štípla do ramene Abigeil a pokračovala sama.

,,Zakoupily jsme tam jistou odbornou knížku, tak George řekl, že to samé má v plánu sehnat tobě k Vánocům, že to jistě v milostném životě se svojí ženou v následujících měsících upotřebíš."

,,Je to odborná literatura od nějaké australské paní doktorky, která se zabývá zdravím sexuálním stykem během no však víš čeho a po narození dítěte." Dodal Dudley a Abigeil zrudla.

Bill zrudl jako višeň a zalapal jako ryba po dechu. George je prevít, že mu rovno není, pomyslel si, když Dudley a Abigeil odcházeli z banky.

Když byli z dohledu zaklel na Georgovu adresu pár jadrných nadávek. To si jako ten malý smrad myslí, že neví jak teď na Fleur když čekají malou nebo že po narození malé se mu nebude chtít! Debil!

,,Weasley máte se teď dostavit do kanceláře velmistra Grundocka." Řekl mu náhle jeden skřet opodál a Billova zlost tak náhle opadla jako přišla.

S ponurou náladou šel do hlavní kanceláře, která byla z obložená celá jantarem, který skřeti měli ze všeho nejvíce rádi a z prášku z jantaru si dělali pastu kterou používali jako mudlové kaviár. Měl pro ně velkou hodnotu.

Na celokoženém křesle vyrobené speciálně pro skřety seděl velmistr Gringottovi banky a nejstarší skřet zde v nad zemí Grundock. Byl prastarý, měl dlouhý skobovitý nos na niž měl tlusté brýle a jeho skřetí uši měly podivnou fialovou barvu jak byl stár i na poměry skřetů. Jeho dlouhé prsty byly pokřivené a měly velice špičaté nehty.

Bill sice jeho pravý věk neznal, ale podle co slyšel musí tomu skřetovy být tak 210 let nejmíň.

,,Ach pan Weasley. Jsem rád, že jste se dostavil." Řekl skřet Grundock.

Bill nikterak neodpověděl jenom se uklonil. To bylo pro skřeta víc než pozdrav a Dobrý den. Rádi viděli, když se jim uklání kouzelník nebo čarodějka. Byl to pro ně malý důkaz podřadnosti kouzelnického národa.

,,Posaďte se prosím zde než k vám promluvím." Mínil skřet Grundock.

Bill si sedl do dřevěné židle, která pod ním zavrzala a vypadala vůči tomu koženému křeslu jako by byla z posledního bazaru nábytku. To vyjadřovalo další věc pro skřety důležitou. Bez našich trezoru a zlata vám danými a námi spravovanými by kouzelnici a čarodějky byli chudí jako kostelní myši.

,,Tak ,tak pan Williem Arthur Wealsey náš vrchní odeklínač pro Velkou Británii zde a bratr pana George Fabiána Weasleyoho viďte?" Ptal se skřet a přitom se šklebil.

Bill jenom kývl a nelíbila se mu zmínka o Georgi.

,,Včera večer seděl zde na vašem místě pane Weasley váš pan bratr." Řekl skřet a zapřel se v křesle a pokračoval.

Bill polkl, jelikož měl z toho divný pocit, když řekl velmistr, že tu byl George.

,,A nebyl sám, u starých duchů." Dále řekl skřet a pokračoval.

,,Byl tu s novým ministrem kouzel tím Cressewellem a ctihodným panem Malfoyem a neposledním řadě …" Skřet Grundock se odmlčel a máchl rukou a z jedné skříně vyletěla láhev skřetího vína a velmistr jí chytl.

Odšpuntoval si jí a rovnou si dal loka. Pro Billa netypické jednání velmistra skřetů.

,,A ředitelem kongregace magických bank světa Hyacinthem Karlsteinem!" Řekl skřet a říhl si.

Bill tušil, že očividně není Mungo není jediné na koho má George spadeno.

,,Nabídli nám něco, či spíš ministr kouzel a ředitel kongregace výhodný obchod, pane Willieme Weasley." Mínil skřet.

,,O jaký obchod se jedná pane velmistře Grundocku?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Pane Willieme Weasley jste jeden z našich nejlepších odeklínačů a zaklínačů za poslední dekády a vyznáte se v našich zvycích líp než kdokoliv jiný, ale ministr kouzel projevil zájem o vaše služby." Řekl skřet.

,,O jaké služby?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Podle všeho chce využít vaše skryté talenty a odklínačské schopnosti nehledě na vědomosti a udělat z váš důležitého kouzelníka na Ministertvu kouzel." Řekl skřet.

,,Co konkrétně pane velmistře Grundocku?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Chce z vás udělat vedoucího odboru, který má příští rok vzniknout. Máte se ujmout funkce vedoucího odboru finančního a hospodářského dohledu nad kouzelníky Velkou Británii, pane Weasley." Řekl skřet Grundock.

V Billovi hrklo jako ve starých hodinách. To je přece ten nový odbor na ministerstvu, který má vzniknout k prvnímu lednu příštího roku!

,,Výměnou za vás pane Weasley nám povolí opětovný vstup na zahraniční trh s akciemi. Poté co její veličenstvo to zatrhlo, když přišlo na obchod rtutí. Vězte, že jsme neměli ponětí." Mínil ne příliš upřímně skřet.

Bill se zamračil, jelikož pochopil, že stal výměnným zbožím díky vlastnímu bratru a ten už též nějakým trochu záhadným vstoupil do politiky a drhne záda Grinngottově bance. Skřeti musí být v úzkých, když na takový obchod přistupují.

,,Vaše zaměstnanecké výhody by samozřejmě zůstaly. Bez poplatkové vklady a výběry a další služby, které jsme vám po válce jako hlavnímu odkelínači nabídli. Zavedl jsem tyto služby i zbytku vaší rodiny mimo jiné pane Weasley. Souhlasíte?" Ptal se skřet Grundock a Bill viděl perličky potu na jeho čele.

Netypické pro skřeta se potit před kouzelníkem.

Bill se domníval, že stojí za tím mnohem více než opětovné uvolnění zahraničního trhu.

,,A když tu bych chtěl zůstat. Víte já mám tuto práci rád." Řekl Bill.

,,Neblbněte člověčino, to by nás zničilo! Naše akcie jdou díky vašemu zatrolenému bratrovi ke dnu už teď. A Karlstein by z náš nejraději udělal pečínku a prodal pod cenou. Prosím jděte ke svému druhu a nás zachraňte pane Weasley!" Zakřičel na něho pisklavě skřet a následně si dal dalšího loka svého vína.

Bill překvapeně zamrkal, ale uvědomil si, že zde zůstávat by nemuselo být dobré, vzhledem k výpadům jaké jeho bráška podniká a tak se rozhodl odejít. Však ne lacino.

,,Dobrá a co moje žena Fleur…" A andělsky se usmál Bill.

,,Klidně může na tu ženskou dovolenou už teď a klidně si jí vemte s sebou. Já proti tomu nic nemám." Řekl skřet a bylo vidět, že víno začalo něho mít vliv, jak už delší dobu nepil.

,,A Egypt a Francie? Ptal se Bill. On totiž díky Gringottské bance tam měl služební byty.

,,Klidně ty si můžete ponechat a přepíšu vám to a vaše jméno. Těchto ubikací máme více než-li dost." Řekl skřet.

,,A moje knihovna zde a …" Dál mluvit Bill ani nemusel.

,,Námi pořízené vybavení a odborná literatura pro váš obor vám zůstává pane Weasley. To si klidně nechte." Řekl skřet a znovu se napil.

,,Tak já se tedy té funkce na ministerstvu kouzel Velké Británie ujmu a odtud odejdu. Však chci vše co jste teď řekl od Vás pane velmistře skřete Grundocku písemně a též chci od pana ministra písemně, že mi tu funkci dává a já se jí ujímám." Mínil Bill.

,,No konečně, výborně Weasley. Ano, ano, ano. Hned podniknu dané kroky." Řekl skřet a popadl zvonek a zařinčel s ním.

O tři hodiny později odcházel Bill z práce po schůzce s ministrem kouzel Dirkem Cressewellem a výpovědní lhůtou od skřetů a novou smlouvou se ministerstvem kouzel. Dále měl smlouvu o odchozích podmínkách z Grinngottovi banky a další odchozí smlouvu pro Fleur. To díky tomu mohla už odejít na mateřskou dovolenou tedy o měsíc dříve než bylo stanoveno. On sám odejde od Grinngottů a prvního ledna se pak má ujmout funkce na Ministerstvu kouzel. Bill se tím pádem snad poprvé za dospělý život mohl těšit na volné Vánoce.

Štěstím bez sebe nad tímto obchodem úplně zapomněl na zlost vůči Georgi a šel domů předat ty radostné noviny Fleur.

**Přidáno 29.9.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Toto je první kapitola třetího dílu Veronici. Bylo mi líto, že zatím nikdo moc nezabýval minulosti a dětstvím školníka Bradavické školy pana Filche a tak jsem to napravila. Doufám, že se vám začátek nového dílu bude líbit.**

**Vaše elenor**


	2. Kapitola 2 - Pošta

**Kapitola 2 – Pošta**

Vernon Dursley seděl ve své vazební cele a v rukou držel dopis. Ne nebyl to dopis od jeho právníka, ale od jeho syna. Už druhý!

Dudley místo toho, aby ho navštívil tak posílal korespondenci. První dopis Vernon ani neotevřel a vyhodil ho. Však dnes přišel další a to v mozku Vernona Dursleyho signalizovalo, že je to důležité. Sice viděl svého syna na pohřbu své sestry, ale jenom krátce a neměl čas ho oslovit, nebo mu něco říct, nehledě na to, že byl ponořen do žalu ze ztráty Marge.

Roztrhl tedy obálku a vyndal dopisní papír složený tak, aby se vešel do obálky. Začal číst.

,,Otče,

Asi jsi můj první dopis vyhodil a ani nečetl. Tvoje chování na pohřbu tety Marge tomu napovídalo."

Vernon pozvedl obočí. Co tak důležitého v tom prvním dopise bylo?

,,Shrnu to tedy ještě jednou. Jsem tebou znechucen co jsi udělal tvé manželce a mé mámě. Ani ses za to jí do dneška neomluvil. Dále jsi na ní poslal svého pitomého právníka, který nemám ani úctu k památce jak vidno tvé sestry a mé tety Marge a urazil pana právníka Rumpfileda. Copak jsi jí neměl rád, že haníš takto její památku?"

Vernon vykulil obě oči. Cože! O tom Sloun nic neřekl. Pana Rumpflieda znal a nikdy mu proti srsti nebyl na rozdíl od ostatních obyvatel rodné vesnice. Jestli je to pravda, tak by si ohledně toho měl se Slounem pohovořit, až příště za ním zavítá.

,,Dále ti otče chci zdělit, že po vážném přemýšlení ohledně tvé osoby jsem dospěl k názoru, že o tvé přímení a jméno nestojím a převzal jsem po matce jméno Evans. Už Dursley nejsem a nikdy nebudu, možná tak na školních výkazech z minulosti."

Vernon Dursley zbrunátněl zlostí.Co si ten malý parchant dovoluje! Až já se odtud dostanu, tak, tak jednoduše mám dám co proto, aby si takové moresy odpustil.

,,Dále chci ti otče oznámit dvě radostné novinky. První je ta, že jsem našel ženu svého srdce a pár dny jsem se zasnoubil po dvou měsíční známosti. Její jméno je Abigeil a je z Winschestru. A další je ta, že někdy na jaře budeš dědečkem. Abigeil je v očekávání ."

Vernon Dursley zbledl jako svíčka.

,,Děda!" To si dělá z něho Dudley srandu!

Raději četl dál.

,,Co se týká mé svatby s Abigeil, tak oznámení pošlu, ale tvojí účast na obřadu si nepřeji, takže nenapíšu adresu kde se bude konat. Však mamku jsem pozval a dokonce je ochotná jít se mnou k oltáři jak je zvykem. Ty by jsi však byl jenom nevhodně chovající host na mé svatbě a proto tě tam nechci."

Vernon Dursley zbrunátněl zlostí, až mu vystoupila žíla na čele vztekem na svého syna. Co si to ten malý parchant dovoluje.

Jen tak zničeho nic mu oznámit, že bude prarodič a ještě vlastní svatbu a nepozvat ho na ní jako otce! Jak jen může!

A kdo je vůbec ta zatracená Abigeil z Winchestru! Není to nějaká štětka, která oblbla jeho syna kvůli penězům nebo tak nějak. Vernonu Dursleymu se honily obludné představy hlavou a měl strach o finanční jistoty svého syna. Ani ne tak o něho samotného.

Och kéž by žila Marge, ta by mu to jistě zjistila a pověděla přesně. Takto to nezjistí ani Sloun a on se to nedozví.

Pak už bylo jenom krátké.

,,Na shledanou někdy jindy otče."

Vernon Dursley byl dopálený z dopisu a tak ho zmačkal do kuličky a hodil do záchodu. Tím nedočetl dovětek na závěr.

,,PS: Zprovoznil jsem auto tety Marge otče."

* * *

Harry zrovna snídal obložené chleby když mu okno zaklepal pařátem poštovní výr jeho kmotra. Harry se zakuckal, když si uvědomil, že zapomněl na to, že Samuel no Sirius, přijede na Vánoce k němu a on se chystá na Vánoce slavit v Severním Irsku s dědou a jeho příbuznými z maminčiny strany v Dromore, kde je velkostatek Finnnigenů. To bude muset ještě vyřešit! Však nejprve si přečte co mu napsal kmotr.

Dal výrovy soví pamlsek a ten mu na oplátku dal psaní a labužnicky si pochutnával na pamlsku. Doopravdy poštovní posel kmotra byl labužnický nenažranec jak se zdálo Harrymu. On si také tu svou koupil Samuel v Belgii, když si tam kupoval hůlku, možná proto je ten výr je takový nenažranec, kdo ví? Ale, že by Belgičané byli nenažranci, to neslyšel.

Harry otevřel psaní a vyndal hustě popsané psaní od kmotra. Harry byl tak trošku překvapen, že kmotr nasáčkoval tolik slov na jeden pergamen. Začal číst.

,,Drahý Harry,

Po delší době ti zase píšu. Měl jsem poslední týden toho hodně a nestíhal jsem, proto jsem nic ti nenapsal hned. Možná je to také tak lepší, protože by jinak moje odpověď nebyla tak dospělá a asi bych ti nebyl dobrým kmotrem. Sice jsem díky čerstvému vzduchu And a pobytu zde nabral dost sil, ale studium je už v mém věku trochu náročnější na mou mozkovou kůru. A to i když jsem se do toho vrhl po hlavě."

Harry poprvé zaznamenal zmínku o věku v Siriusově tedy v Sameulových dopisech. To kmotr nikdy předtím nepsal.

,,Poslední týden byl bláznivý a já jsem si poprvé uvědomil, jak krátký může být život. dalo by se říct, že to budu vědět Harry, když mi zemřelo tolik mých blízkých a rodinných příslušníků, ale opak je pravdou. Ano viděl jsem dost mrtvol a smrt tvých rodičů je ve mne hluboce vrytá vzpomínka, ale nic z toho jsem nikdy pořádně nezpracoval a neměl jsem čas truchlit. Prostě přišly další rány a toto šlo do zapomnění jako všechno ostatní. Takže jsem prostě nezažil nikoho umírat, když jsem přišel, tak už si je smrt vzala a já se mohl dotknout jenom nežijícího těla. Natož se rozloučit, což bych u některých rád udělal, to mi věř Harry."

Harry překvapeně zamrkal. Nikdy předtím neměli kmotrovi dopisy takovou hloubku. Co se proboha stalo, že to tak otřáslo kmotrem a on tu takto píše o smrti.

,,No minulý týden jsem asi poprvé viděl za život někoho, kdo postupně odevzdával tělo pánu bohu. V pondělí nám přivezli Angelu. Já jako student a společně s ostatními jsme jí s jedním léčitelem, co měl před odchodem na odpočinek dostali na starost. Byla to rozkošná dívenka, která vypadala jako andílek a také její hlásek tak zněl, když něco řekla. Však to mělo háček, jinak by asi neskončila v naší péči. Umírala a rodiče se rozhodli, že poslední dny jí dají raději do nemocnice, aby zbytečně neměla bolesti. No ty stejně měla, ale to tu psát nebudu. V první chvíli jsem si pomyslel, který bůh pomsty zařídil, aby pětiletá holka musí umřít. Ne přece má žít a užívat si života, motat hlavy klukům, studovat a tak dál, ne. Však tento osud nebyl Angele nadělen. Však ona, protože byla malá, tak tento fakt nevnímala. Jedinou její starostí bylo, aby dokreslila obrázek, který měla rozpracovaný. Byl to obrázek svaté rodiny. Byla silně věřící. Takže Angela s každou špetkou energie a síly co měla, dala do dokončení obrázku. Léčitel, který jí měl na starosti říkal, že jí to drželo při životě, tento cíl tak dlouho, že to bylo snad něco na způsob zázraku. Den poté co ho dokončila, tak umřela držena za ruku svojí maminkou a tatínkem. Ale svůj cíl zvládla a obrázek byl pěkný. Doufám tedy Harry, že když už jsi ty opustil studium bystrozora, tak už po druhé ze své cesty, no stát se kuchařem neuhneš. Dodělej to a klidně převálcuj všechny šefkuchaře ve Velké Británie. Hlavně už neutíkej a staň se něčím víc, tak jako já se teď snažím Harry. Tolik první část Harry, kterou jsem chtěl napsat."

Harry překvapeně otevřel ústa jako ryba a přečetl si celou první část toho dopisu znova. Tohle bylo jako by mu psal někdo úplně jiný a ne Sirius, který byl přece optimistický až to hraničilo s psychickou nemocí. Tohle mělo neuvěřitelnou hloubku, kterou u kmotra nikdy nezažil.

Pokračoval tedy ve čtení.

,,Další věc co jsem ti chtěl napsat, je ta, že jsem získal novou sousedku v bytě naproti, který byl zatím prázdný. Jistě znáš dceru Xena Láskoráda Lenku Láskorádovou."

Harry vytřeštil obě oči. Lenka je v Cuzcu jako kmotr! Merlinovi oči, Lenka si zajela hodně daleko do světa.

,,Zcela jistě vlastní fotku té vaší bojové skupiny z Bradavic, takže byla její členkou viď Harry?"

No to je pravda kmotře. Pomyslel si Harry.

,,Když se do baráčku kde bydlím stěhovala, tak měla menší úraz a skončila na tři dny v místní kouzelnické nemocnici. Však teď už je čilá jako rybička, žádný strach Harry."

Harry si oddechl. Bohu dík, Lence se nic nestalo.

,,Ale já nejsem ve své kůži z ní Harry. Podle toho co říkala a vyprávěla o vás tak ve vás viděla kamarády a přátele a vy jste se po bitvě na ni prostě podle všeho vybodli. Pokládám za nutnost to napravit Harry. Napiš jí alespoň dopis, protože ta holka mi přijde strašně osamělá. Nebo malá Ginny Weasleyová, tu přece pokládala Lenka za kamarádku ne? To už pro vás jako nic neznamená nebo co? Posílala vám podle všeho marně dopisy. Možná se někde ztratili dobrá, ale třeba to pošli přes mě a já jí to předám Harry, ale na přátele by se nemělo zapomínat. Já přece také psal, abys za mě dal věnec na hroby mých přátel. Nechci, aby si myslela, že už ve své rodné zemi nikoho nemá. Ok, Harry?"

Harry měl najednou podivné závaží v krku. Proboha on na Lenku zapomněl a zrovna Samuel mu to musel připomenout. Má to ale hosipa. Také by to měl připomenout i Ginny, jestli zapomněla i ona.

Ne to se musí napravit.

,,Snažím se jí být dobrým sousedem a občas si s ní povídám, protože jinak si moc už anglicky nepopovídám a spíš se snažím čím dál častěji používat španělštinu a už pár slovíček znám i v původním peruánském jazyce kečuánštině, kterou zde mluví víc jak polovina lidí, no místních. Je stejně jako španělština úředním jazykem. Také to učím Lenku, protože mezi místníma pokud nejsou mladší a neměli angličtinu ve škole se moc anglicky nedomluví. Stihl jsem si však všimnout, že si ta mladá žena, no podle postavy bych jí za holčičku asi neoznačoval asi podobně jako Ginny Weasleyovou, ke mně poněkud chová hlubší city a asi ví kdo doopravdy jsem, tedy, že nejsem Samuel Grinit, ale Sirius ve skutečnosti. Hluboce mě to znepokojuje Harry."

Harry zbledl. To snad ne, Lenka, že by se zamilovala zrovna ze všech osob do jeho kmotra. Proboha, vždyť by mohl být jejím otcem u Morganiny podprdy.

,,Ani ne tak, že by mohla znát mé původní jméno, ale to, že podle všeho po mě lidově řečeno jede. Jinak to její chování ke mně si nemůžu vysvětlit. Začíná být až dotěrně vlezlá. Posledně před tím než jsem se schoval v pokoji psát tento dopis mne na balkoně dostala tím, že se ptala, jaký prášek na praní používám, když tak hezky voním po krokusech Harry! Přitom já aviváž nepoužívám a peru v obyčejném prášku. Je to moje kolínská, které jsem si zde koupil když mi stará došla."

Harry vyprskl smíchy. Chudák kmotr, narazil na zvláštní vyjadřování Lenky Láskorádové.

,,Nehledě na to, jsem na ní moc starý. Nejsem Remus, který vykradl kolíbku mé sestřenice Andromédy. Také jsem nikdy nebyl na blondýnky, jelikož mi pokaždé připomněli Narcissu a chtělo se mi blít. No a pak já už někoho mám."

Harry pozvedl obočí. Jo kmotřík má nějakou známost?! Jak překvapující.

,,Ano někoho mám, ale zatím to nebylo tak vážné, abych se o tom zmiňoval, ale jelikož chování Lenky Láskorádové přešlo do trochu nezdravé zajmu o mou osobu, tak jsem se rozhodl o tom napsat."

Aha kmotr se dostal do kleští, pomyslel si Harry.

,,Jemnuje se Emily Christina Garciová a je z Nového Mexicka, kde prožila dětství. Pak žila v Tacomě, kde studovala a následně se odstěhovala za prací sem do Cuzca. Problém je v našem postavení spíš."

Harry ušklíbl. Kmotřík tedy našel ženskou z Americky. Asi mu se zalíbila Mexická kuchyně, temperament a možná ještě něco dalšího. Harry slyšel, že Mexičanky jsou hodně jak to říct měkké v jistých částech a v posteli jsou ohnivé jak draci.

,,Náš vztah je tak trochu ilegální Harry. Však kdy už bylo něco u mě legální."

Harry se podrbal ve vlasech. Co tím Tichošlápek myslí? Snad se nezakoukal do vdané paničky a neleze někomu do zelí v tom Peru.

,,Hlavní problém je ten, že Emily je moje profesorka na léčitelské škole kde zrovna studuji."

Harry si pro jistotu tuto větu přečetl dvakrát. Následně se rozesmál. Sirius se zakoukal do své profesorky! Tak to je gól. To číst Remus tak by se rozesmál také.

,,No o přednáškách to samozřejmě nedáváme znát, ale po večerech se scházíme a občas u ní skončím v posteli. Také bych jí rád jednou pozval do svého bytečku, ale do té doby, co nenaleznu řešení problému jménem Lenka tak si na to asi netroufnu. Nechci, aby si nevhodně Lenka někde otevřela svoje ústa a ono se to dostalo na veřejnost. Kvůli škole a kvůli řediteli školy také. Nechci Emily zkazit kariéru a sobě studium. Však na druhou stranu ukončit se mi to nechce, jelikož mne to k Emily táhne a nechci být sám."

Jak překvapivá slova od kmotra, řekl si v duchu Harry.

,,Možná před pár lety jsem stále říkal, že zůstanu svobodným mládencem na do smrti, ale poté co jsem vyšel z toho spánku v tom vězení, tak jsem si uvědomil díky užvaněnému Percymu Weasleyů, který neměl nic lepšího na práci, než mi popisovat jak vyráběl ručně karamel s tou jeho Aundrey a další věci, že jsem zůstal sám. Remus, James a dokonce i Petr nejsou. Volďa šel pod drn a Snape také, abych se jimi zabýval a já krom studia neměl jiný smysl života. Za pobytu u tebe jsem si uvědomil, že ty mne ve svém životě moc nepotřebuješ a že si za mojí nepřítomnosti dospěl dřív než já se dostal mezi lidi. No v Emily jsem našel někoho, s kým můžu trávit čas a kdo mě má rád, i když nejsem dokonalý a mám své mouchy. S kým mohou sdílet malé lidské drobnosti jako procházky, společné večeře a tak dále. Někdo, kdo mi naslouchá a kdo se směje společně se mnou. Myslím, že málem bych tuto vlastnost zapomněl vnímat, nebýt Emily. A proto chci s ní být a zůstat s ní ve vztahu, i když riskuji a ona také. Však jak se říká risk je zisk a já hodlám za ten zisk bojovat. Jenom bych tě chtěl poprosit Harry, jestli by se ti nepovedlo, přivést Lenku Láskordovou k rozumu a třeba aby jí napadlo se vrátit do Velké Británie nebo cestovat dál po světě. Byl bych ti moc zavázán. To je pro tentokrát vše a doufám, že na Vánoce můžu přijet a doufám, že nebude vadit, když vezmu sebou Emily.

Pozdrav a packu

Tichošlápek"

Harry bylo tak trochu divně z Siriusova dopisu. Merline žel, jak na takový široko daleko rozsáhlý dopis odpovědět. A jak si to představuje Sirius, jako přivést Lenku k rozumu? Ona rozum má, jenom ten má neobvykle složitý obsah, kterému on jenom těžce porozuměl. Bude se muset poradit s Ginny, co napsat Lence, aby z toho nevznikla katastrofa.

* * *

Arthur Weasley unaveně s Leonem v náručí vešel do Doupěte. Dneska měl náročný pracovní den a vstávat kvůli Leonovi bylo tuplem náročné. Sice jeho syn Williem si ho vezme k sobě na víkend a pak už ho bude mít na stálo na hlídání do Vánoc Fleur a snad možná Molly, ale těch pár dní musí ještě vydržet a zatnout zuby a nepodat se únavě. Už kvůli Molly, která toto měla sedmkrát za sebou a on jí moc kvůli práci nepomohl. Ne dokáže si, že to zvládne jako Nebelvír.

Vešel do obývací místnosti a odložil spícího Leona do kolébky u křesla a díky tomu si všiml dopisu na kuchyňském stole. Jak divné, on přece nařídil sově Filoméně, aby letěla teď místo do Doupěte na ministerstvo kouzel, kde by si příchozí poštu vyzvedl.

Přešel ke stolu a k údivu poznal rukopis dopisu. To bylo od jeho syna Charlieho,to byl Charlie zde nebo co?

Roztrhl obálku v očekávaní co Charlie píše a sedl si ke stolu.

,,Drahý otče a maminko,

Omlouvám se, že jsem se tak dlouho neozval, ale musel jsem si utřídit myšlenky ohledně mého chování. Vyrazil jsem proto na cestu a oprostil jsem se od všeho co mě nějakým způsobem vázalo na nějaké místo. Tedy od vás i od draků. Potřeboval jsem si vyčistit mysl od všeho. Teď když jsem se krátce vrátil jsem nalezl Doupě opuštěné. Asi jste něco vyřizovali nebo bůh ví. Nevadí, tak to co jsem chtěl zdělit prostě napíšu. Možná je to tak lepší. Takže napíšu jak jsem se rozhodl a co chystám."

Arthur si povzdechl. Kéž by Charlie posečkal než se on vrátí z práce.

,,Věc se má tak, že jsem urazil hodně lidí a hlavně žen a to nemá cenu popírat. K ženám choval jako ke kusu hadru na mytí nádobí. Také se přiznávám, že Cho Changovou jsem nikdy nemiloval a početí mého syna Leona bylo nucená sexuální záležitost mne pod parou z ohnivé whisky a bohové vědí čeho ještě a Cho rozhodně ten večer mě odmítala. A taková zkušenost, kdy jsem si ženu vzal bez jejího svolení nebyla moje první otče. Stydím se za to, že jsem toto prováděl. Také se stydím za mé narážky na adresu přítelkyně a později manželky mého bratra Williema Fleur a narážky na adresu mé sestřičky Ginny, ke které jsem se také nechoval příliš hezky nebo bratrsky. Dále se omlouvám jak Harrymu Potterovi tímto dopisem, jak jsem mu vysvětlil úmrtí Cho Changový. Ne, měl jsem použít mnohem lepší slova. Je to celé neomluvitelné a jenom slova omluvy pro toto stačit nebudou a vím, že celkové odpuštění asi mi nikdo nedá. Stále to bude pár lidem trn v oku, který nevymažou ani léta otče. Proto jsem sem se rozhodl udělat za tímto tlustou čáru a dřívějšímu životu se nevracet. Klidně to řekněte i mým bratrům otče a maminko, aby to věděli a ostatním podle uvážení to také řekněte.

Na cestě, kterou jsem podnikl v minulých týdnech jsem potkal velmi moudrého člověka, který mi ukázal cestu, z toho mého kola hříchů, abych mohl alespoň částečně napravit co jsem spáchal. Dovedl mě k bohu a já pochopil, že jedině bůh může skutečně vše odpustit, co jiní nedokážou. Odjíždím tedy do Itálie s tímto člověkem, kde hodlám vstoupit do Františkánského kláštera a zasvětit život bohu, aby už žádná duše pode mnou nestrádala. Nic mé rozhodnutí nezmění a ani můj milovaný syn Leon, kterého tu ve vaší péči zanechávám. Je to můj největší hřích, i když ho má jako otec syna rád. Vy ho jistě vychováte líp než já, protože asi až na mne jste nás sourozence Weasleyovi vychovali v poctivé a řádné lidi a velkým srdcem a vůlí. Já se asi tak docela nepovedl. Kdybych Leona vychovával, připomínal by mi jedině tak moje vlastní chyby a též Cho Changovou, které jsem ublížil, a tím pádem bych byl na něho zatrpklý. U dopisu leží přívěšek se svatým Františkem s Assisi, pro Leona, aby věděl, že není dne, kdy by nebyl můj syn a toto pouto bude tak pevné jako moje nová víra v boha. Nevím kdy přesně se v Doupěti znova objevím, i když jistě vás také někdy do budoucna navštívím. Také přeji vše nejlepší Georgi k narozeninám, dále Krásné svátky Vánoční a naplněný Nový rok 1999. Vstupte do Nového roku ve štěstí a lásce otče a maminko.

Váš Charlie Weasley."

Arthutovi se zaleskly v očích slzy, když to dočetl. Otočil se na kolébku se spícím Leonem a řekl.

,,Vnoučku drahej zlatej tvůj tatínek odešel do kláštera. Jak to u Merlina proboha vysvětlím tvé babičce a strejdoum a tetám?"

**Přidáno 1.10.2019**


	3. Kapitola - 3- Neznámé vody

**Kapitola 3 – Neznámé vody**

Percy Weasley jako na trní seděl ve svém kolečkovém křesle v nemocničním pokoji. Na sobě měl jenom župan a pod ním plavky, jinak nic. Čekal na paní doktorku co ho měla na starosti co se týče jeho fyzioterapie, paní Dunkirkovou. Dneska ho čekala terapie v velkém nemocničním bazénu, který zatím Percy viděl jenom z dálky. Nevěděl co čeká, ale dvě poslední hodiny terapie byli příjemné pro Percyho. První byla v takovém malém bazénku, kde seděl ve společnosti rybiček tak 20 centimetrů velkých, které měly povzbudit jeho nervy v nohou a také zároveň oždibovat kůžičku na nohou, která ztvrdla či odumřela. Lechtalo to. Potom další hodinu terapie byl dvě hodiny ve vířivce, kde se měnila postupně teplota ze studené na teplou a na opak. Tak aby procitly jeho nohy a dokázaly vnímat teplotní změny. Což se také povedlo, protože do té doby chlad do nohou Percy vůbec necítil. A také mu pomáhaly hodiny v posilovně, kde už se pomocí kladin dokázal postavit a s oporou stát. Takže doufal, že mu i ten bazén nějakým způsobem pomůže. Musel uznat, že i bez kouzel umějí mudlové fakticky neobyčejné věci. Percy si ne kouzelníků poprvé za život nesmírně vážil a uznával, že magický svět dalekosáhle předčili. A že oni kouzelníci mají co dohánět, jestli vůbec je třeba i na poli léčitelství dokáží dohnat.

,,Hezké ranko Percy Weasley. Jste připraven na další cvičení vašich neposlušných nožiček?" Ptala se ve dveřích s úsměvem paní doktorka Dunkirková. Musela být tak kolem věku jeho bráchy Billa, ale už byla vdaná a měla podle jejího vyprávění malou holčičku, která chodila do školky a uměla krásně na čtyřletou kreslit. No k Percymu občas se chovala jako by byl její mladší bratr, ale to podle ostatních spolupacientů na tomto oddělení dělala s každým, kdo byl mladší než ona.

Percy kývl. Ona ho popadla i s vozíkem a vyjela z nemocničního pokoje a velice energicky projela skoro celou nemocnici až ke stadionu, kde měli bazény, posilovnu a tělocvičnu pro pacienty a zaměstnance nemocnice. Tam však Percyho výraz zmrzl. V bazénu spatřil jemu dvě známé postavy. George a Ron si tam právě dávali závod v plavání. Percy nejprve myslel, že jenom na 50 metrů toho bazénu, ale na druhé straně se mrštně ve vodě přetočili a plavali zpět k nim, tedy dalších 50 metrů. Když se vynořili z vody u nich, no Ron svou délkou nad Georgem vyhrál, tak je pozdravili následovně.

,,Ahojky Percy a paní doktorko, tak co připraveni do vody?"

Percy zkoprněl, když se ozvala ještě paní doktorka.

,,Tady vaší páni bratři mne přesvědčili, poté co jsem si je přezkoušela z plavání. Byl to náročný test, který kdysi sestavil můj otec bývalý mariňák. Mohli konkurovat armádním potápěčům a plavcům a umí dobře plavat i s velkým závažím v podobě člověka a to i na velké hloubky a vzdálenosti. Takže nám oběma dnes pomůžou s naší terapii Percy Weasley. Budou cvičit společně s námi."

Percy otevřel ústa. Test armádních plavců?!

V tom se ozval další hlas z lehátka poblíž, kde seděl starší pán.

,,Pravda pravdoucí ani já za svých let, tak dobře naplaval. Můj velitel být živ, tak by jim dal pochvalu tak mastnou, že by mohli pít až do rána Rum dle přání jací žraloci ve vodě to jsou a to má ten Georg prsty u jedné nohy v čudu."

,,Tati buď tak hodný a neruš." Napomenula ho paní doktorka Dunkirková.

,,Děkuji pane Dunkirku za pochvalu. Určitě se někdy za Vámi někdy s Conny stavíme." Ozval se George.

Ten jenom máchl rukou.

,,Žádné rybičky a vířivka?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Ne dnes se bude plavat. Ve vodě se chodí líp." Zasmála se paní doktorka.

Percy povážlivě zbledl. On totiž neuměl plavat. No asi jako jediný z rodiny.

,,Samozřejmě mi vaši bratři řekli, že jste neplavec a hluboké vody se bojíte jako kočka, ale na vaše nohy hodiny plavání to bude nejlepší terapie, pokud jak jste se na začátku vyjádřil se chcete postavit na nohy a chodit do Vánoc. A ty jsou za dveřmi Percy Weasley." Řekla paní doktorka.

Percymu vtrhla růž do tváří a musel nadechnout než odpověděl.

,,Tak dobrá jdeme do bazénu. Doufám, že se neutopím."

,,Ne, mi tě nenecháme." Řekli skoro jednohlasně George a Ron.

Percy se tedy vysvlékl z županu a sundal nohy z opěrek vozíku. Pak se postavil. Trochu se mu zamotala hlava, ale už to bylo lepší než minule. Zavřel na okamžik oči, aby se srovnal.

Přitom, že ho někdo vzal pod ramena. Ne nebyla to paní doktorka, ale George a Ron.

Ron se musel trochu skrčit a George narovnat, aby byli na stejné výšce. Přece jenom Ron měl přes metr devadesát a George necelých 180 cm, což už byl výrazný rozdíl.

,,Sednout Percy, mi tě k tomu bazénu doneseme." Řekl generálsky Ron a udělal s Georgem rukama lavičku. Donesli ho až k bazénu, kam ho usadili na skokanský můstek, kterých tu bylo 8 v řadě za sebou.

Ron hned pak vedle s Georgem skočili do bazénu a vynořili se na hladinu. George si nasadil brýle na plavání. Ron je nikdy nenosil, protože mu na rozdíl od George chlorovaná nebo jiná voda v očích nevadila. George vylezl a sedl si hned vedle Percyho na skokanský můstek.

,,Skočíme do toho bazénu společně Percy jo?" Ptal se George jeho.

Percy byl strachy bez sebe, ale George ho popadl za ramena a Percy se postavil s ním a pak oba do té vody skočili. Percy měl strach, že ho nechá šprýmař George utopit, ale ten s ním vyplaval bez obtíží na hladinu. Percy cítil, že George šlape vodu a také to slyšel.

Však George ho pustil a Percy šel znovu pod vodu. Zavřel oči a nechtěl v té vodě být, chtěl být nad ní a tak sobě sobě přikázal vyplavat na hladinu. A také se mu to povedlo.

,,Super Percy!" Zatleskal mu Ron.

Až pak si uvědomil Percy, že šlape vodu jako ostatní a nohy poprvé zcela spoluprací a dělají to chce.

,,Dokázal jste to rychle Percy. V to jsem ani nedoufala, že se to povede na první pokus. Báječné Percy Weasley!" Dala palce nahoru paní doktorka Dukirková.

,,Ale jak?" Ptal se Percy stále šlapající vodu, aby se udržel nad hladinou.

,,Šoková terapie Percy je to kouzelné slůvko." Mínil George a dal mu ruku na hrudník.

Opřel se do něho a Percyho znovu potopil do vody. Percy však se zase vynořil a teď ležel na zádech na vodě.

Chtěl Georgi vynadat, ale ten se ponořil a prosmýkl se jako úhoř pod ním a vyplaval na jeho druhé straně. Místo toho připlaval na tu stranu Ron a chytl ho za pod rameno a sám se položil na záda.

,,A teď pojedeme expresem Percy, ale ne do Bradavic." Mínil Ron.

,,Tři, dva, teď!" Odpočítala to na břehu paní doktorka.

George a Ron začali plavat do předu a Percy s nimi. Percy z výrazu Rona pochopil, že chce, aby napodobil jeho pohyby nohou a rukou ve vodě. A ono to jako kouzlem fungovalo. Ron se s ním otočil a George se od něho otrhl a otočil se na břicho a plaval podél nich. V polovině bazénu něho Ron mrkl a odpojil se také a Percy už sám pokračoval dál. Bylo to něco úžasného, to plavání přišlo Percymu. Dokonce si dovolil přidat na tempu, že ho na konci musel George zabrzdit.

,,Pozor Percy ať nenarazíš do zdi." Mínil z vesela George, když ho chytil za ramena.

,,To by tvojí mozkovně moc neprospělo." Řekl ironicky Ron.

,,Moje nohy fungují." Pleskl rukou do vody radostí Percy.

,,Percy Weasley vaše nervy nikdy nebyly tak poškozené, aby nemohly znovu vykonávat svojí činnost. Ne spíš byly pořádně podrážděny a šokovány útokem, který jste prožil. Dostaly se do traumatického stavu, kdy se jednoduše pohybů bály jako vy hluboké vody. A co je na šok nejlepší než zase šok. Samozřejmě v míře které tělo snese. Proto jsem povolala sem vaše bratry, protože šok se dát jenom přestát s někým v koho máte stoprocentní důvěru, tedy většinou rodinu nebo osobu vám natolik blízkou, aby jste s ní šel třeba i do ohně. A teď se podíváme jak budou vaše probuzené nožičky fungovat na souši."

Řekla paní doktorka Dunkirková.

George mu tedy pomohl se převrátit na břicho a ukázal jak se plave i na břiše. I to šlo celkem hladce.

,,No páni Percy ty jsi ve vodě přírodní talent jako Harry ve famrpálu." Řekl tiše George.

Však u schůdků ven z bazénu Percy ustrnul. Ehm zvládne se vyškrábat ven nebo se proměnil v mořskou panu a na souží se bude jenom plazit?

Však zase ho chytil za rameno George a pošeptal mu do ucha.

,,Mysli na to, že jdeš po schodech s jistou Aundrey Van-Derrovou na Amsterdamskou blbnu Bruselskou radnici a ona má svatební šaty."

Percy zrudl jako višeň. Však s tímto odhodláním vylezl z bazénu ven hned za Georgem, jako by to dělal už po sté.

,,Hej Percy, když jsi zvládl i toto, tak těch pár kroků k vozíku zvládneš i také. viď?" Ptal se Ron a vylézal za ním z vody.

,,Zkusím to." Řekl Percy.

,,Žádné zkusím Percy. Ty to dáš, jsi totiž z rodiny Weasleyů a ti se nevzdávají ani v té nejčernější tmě!" Zařval mu do ucha George.

Percymu bylo jako by zapálili na zádech oheň. Georg měl pravdu. Je Weasley! Přežil válku! Poslal do kopru 15 Smrtijedů a jednoho tupého obra tak se přece musí znova musí postavit na nohy. To by přece bylo, aby to nedokázal. Narovnal se a začal dávat nohu před nohu, zatímco ho George držel pod ramenem. Což bylo rozhodně lepší než kdyby to dělal Ron. Byl na ně oba dva moc velký!

Zvládl s námahou těch 19 kroků ujít a pak si křečovitě sedl do kolečkového křesla.

Byl sám na sebe pyšný, že to zvládl. I když za pomoci George.

,,Pro dnešek konec Percy Weasley. Zítra nás čeká pokračování!" Řekla paní doktorka a podala mu bílý ručník, aby se usušil.

,,Ano jsem vyřízený." Řekl Percy což také odpovídalo skutečnosti.

,,To se podá. Je to první rozcvička." Řekl s úsměvem Ron a George přikývl.

,,Doufám, že ano." Řekl Percy na to.

,,Ne, ty to víš Percy. To kolečkové křeslo po novém roce bude sloužit někomu jinému brácho a ty budeš chodit jako baleťák z národního divadla!" Řekl George.

Percy se zašklebil. Balet on nesnášel.

* * *

Katarina Bowlsová poprvé seděla jako člen Bradavických zaměstnanců u večeře ve Velké Hale. Sice měla nastoupit až od 1. prosince, ale rozhodla se tu objevit už v listopadu a zařídit se tu. Velká Hala doopravdy zasluhovala toto označení, jak velká to prostora byla. Magická škola v Qwebecu byla menší. Přece jenom v jejím ročníku bylo jenom osmadvacet lidí a neměli žádné koleje, jako zde. Také to tu vše dýchalo historii a studenti sami jako by byli krevní řečiště této školy.

Vedle ní seděl jenom o málo mladší chlap, co tu měl mít pozici instruktora létání a vedoucího famrpálové ligy školy. No připadal jí celkem fajn, ale byl podle měřítek Katariny moc bledý. Potřeboval by více pobytu na sluníčku nebo vyšetření, jestli není náhodou albín. Červené oči však neměl, ale to také není u každého albína, jak Katarina věděla. Možná by mu pomohlo více ovoce a zeleniny v jídelníčku, aby dostal zdravou barvičku.

Vedle něho seděl ten Neville Longbotom. Ten se na ní jedině tak mračil. Pročpak byla to jenom nehoda a ty se stávají. Katarina z něho byla celá nesvá. Přímo z něho měla husí kůži. Ne neměla z něho strach, ale byla z něho nervozní. Tady až na ty dva, tu byly jenom starší pánové a Josse Rowan se choval jako vesnický křupan odněkud Saskatswevanu. Byl jí dost odporný svými manýry u stolu. Jak může mít něco takového Lady Camile ve škole jako profesora obrany proti černé magii. Vždyť nic studenty nenaučí. Však Rowanem se Katarina zaobírat nechtěla. Nestál jí za to.

To tihle nováčci na profesorské pozici podle Poppy zdvihali tlak a hormony přítomným studentkách a ne Josse Rowan. Někdy to končilo dokonce i krvácením v nosu, což nebyla milá záležitost pro žádnou dívku, jak věděla Katarina sama z vlastní zkušenosti. O Poppy se také dozvěděla také takové pikantnosti jako, že jistá studentka posledního ročníku té Zmijozelské koleje, je snoubenkou pana profesora Malfoye. Je to vůbec zákonné, pomyslela si Katarina a jestlipak pan profesor Malfoy toto nevyužívá pro svoje zájmy na dané dívce, proti její vůli. Chtěla si na něho posvítit víc než Britské sluníčko, protože se jí to zdálo podivné a nadmíru nesprávné, aby tu byl, jako člen profesorského sboru, když je zasnouben se studentkou.

Ohledně pana profesora Nevilla Longbotoma se dozvěděla snad ještě více drbů, než ohledně pana profesora Malfoye, křestním Draco.

A Katarina tyto drby pokládala za hromadu s přízviskem moderního vydání Dekamerona. Doopravdy si nemyslela, zatím o kolegovy nic špatného, ale pokládat ho za svatého tak to by musela být sama svatou. Jisto jistě dle drbů zatím ohledně žen dost okrouhal a jedině ho využili k nekalým cílům. Snad krom jeho malé dcery, roztomilého několika měsíčního mrněte, které už také viděla.

Katarina ho ohledně toho litovala, že musí svoje dítě zvláště dceru vychovávat sám. Co si ten chlap počne, až ta malá přijde do puberty a tím spojené projevy dozrávání v ženu. To potřebovalo pro kolegu ženu, aby mohla být ženský vzor pro tu malou. Ne ona tím vzorem být nechtěla, ale kolega jistě nemá čas hledat. Tak proč pro něho nehledat za něho. To by bylo, aby ho nějaká nechtěla.

Však kde jí najít?

Katarina se však jen tak lehce nevzdávala a byla naplněna po okraj optimismem. Byla odhodlána pro kolegu, aby měl lepší náladu, ten kalný britský rybník vylovit.

* * *

Neville stál před třípatrovou budovou v centru Cambridgre a ptal se sám sebe, jestli je vůbec na dobré adrese. Na nějaký nóbl pánský klub to moc nevypadalo. Před ním stálo celkem obyčejné pánské krejčovství Aberley a syn. Od roku 1958 k vaším službám a nic nenasvědčovalo tomu, že by se tu konaly nějaké zednářské akce nebo něco podobného.

Cítil, že ho někdo napálil a chtěl odejít, když mu někdo zezadu sevřel rameno. Neville se ulekl, skrčil se a otočil se s vytasenou hůlkou na neznámého.

,,Klídek chlape já ti neublížím. Jsem jak vy kouzelníci říkáte jenom mudla." Mínil k Nevillovi starší chlap s plnovousem oblečen v černém obchodním obleku přes ramena přehozený zimní plášť s kožešinou zhruba na stejné výšce jako Neville.

,,Jistě znáš mého syna Justina, já jsem jeho otec Albert." Usmál se a podal mu ruku.

,,Těší mě pane Finch-Fletchley,vás poznat osobně." Řekl slušně Neville.

,,Jenom Fletchley, Neville. Druhé příjmení přísluší jenom mému synovi a mé choti." Řekl Albert Fletchley, když si s ním podával ruku.

,,Ach tak." Pokýval hlavou Neville.

,,Tak pojďme dovnitř, ať tu zbytečně nemrzneme. Ať na nás nečeká." Řekl Albert Fletchley a už šel přes ulici ke krejčovství.

,,Takže mimo Richarda Lestrangra tam budete i vy?" Ptal se Neville a přidal do kroku.

,,Nebojte Neville, vy budete mít soukromí v salonku a já budu stejně na něčem pracovat v knihovně, pro příští rok." Řekl Albert Fletchley.

Neville jenom pokýval hlavou.

Vešel hned za Justinovým otcem do krejčovství. To jako krejčovství také vypadalo.

,,Adolfe rád tě vidím. Jak se daří? Doufám, že tě při tomto počasí netrápí moc revma."Řekl na pozdrav Albert Fletchley, krejčímu, který stál u krejčovské panny a upravoval luxusní clastron.

,,Jde to, ale už bývalo lépe, už mi není dvacet. Pepek námořník čeká na Vás nahoře." Řekl starší pán v umě ušitém obleku, asi vlastní výroby s krejčovským metrem zavěšeným kolem krku, jako šálu.

,,Kolik doutníku?" Ptal se Albert Justinův otec.

,,Teď asi třetí." Odpověděl ten starší krejčí.

,,Pepek očividně není ve své kůži. Mohl by jsi pak nahoru přinést dva Prince z Wallesu a jednoho Jamese Bonda, pěkně vychlazeného." Řekl stručně Justinův otec.

Neville neměl páru o čem mluví. Princ Wallsu a James Bond a kdo je Pepek námořník, Merlina?

Jako kouzelník tomu nemohl Neville rozumět.

,,Pojď Neville, na setkání nahoře. Jinak Adolfe, tohle je Neville, nejstarší syn Richarda, jenom kdyby se tu zase někdy v budoucnu objevil." Řekl jen tak mimochodem Justinuv otec.

Postarší pán se otočil od krejčovské panny k Nevillovi.

,,Pro pána Jána, on má ještě dalšího a už tak velkého! To mu nestačí ti dva špunti, co mě obírají o kávové sušenky?!"

,,Jak vidíš Adolfe, tak ne, já to také vím poměrně krátce. Tak zatím se tu měj." Řekl Justinův otec a už vedl Nevilla do malé chodbičky za pultem krejčovství, kde byly následně dveře s nápisem ,,Privát".

,,Starý dobrý Adolf. Po smrti Damiena, nám to tu vše skoro propůjčil pro naše účely. Jeho smrt ho dost zdrtila." Řekl smutně Justinův otec a otočil se na zmateného Nevilla.

,,Ta vaše paní profesorka McGonagolová asi moc do nekouzelnické společnosti nechodí , viď?" Ptal se ho.

,,Já nevím, Minerva, víte ona je teď má kolegyně, když už není ředitelkou, o svém soukromí moc nemluví, nebo kam chodí ve volném čase." Pokrčil rameny Neville.

,,Jasně, proč by měla." Ušklíbl se Albert Fletchley a Neville poprvé v něm viděl svého spolužáka Justina. Jo ten plnovous dělal hodně.

,,Jo ta jde ven jenom když slídí jako kočka, ale jinak ne. A pokud nechce oblbovat rodiče novým studentů." Řekl stejným tonem Justinův otec.

,,Víš ten zednářský prsten Neville byla naše nejstarší rekvizita našeho divadelního spolku jménem Zednáři. Paní profesorka asi už ani nepozná pravé zlato od toho kočičího. Jak smutné, když je sama mourinou." Řekl Justinův otec a rozesmál se.

Neville něho zíral jako kapr na suchu, s pusou od o.

,,No nižší šlechtic jsem jenom díky své drahé manželce. Sice pracuji pro vládu, ale kvůli k Tony Blairovi žalovat jako malý smrad nepůjdu. Stejně už u Vás řádí Majestát britské královny, jako černá ruka, tak by to bylo celkem zbytečné." Řekl Albert Fletchley.

Neville měl nevěřícný pohled něho. Jeho biologický otec napálil Minervu McGonagolovou, takovým způsobem a stylem, že by si před něj klekli i dvojčata Weasleyova a Pobertové. A nepotřeboval ani kouzla, úžasné.

,,Paní profesorka mourovatá, totiž v mnohých věcech lhala a to zvláště mudlorozeným, tobě, Richardovi, mne i mému synovi. Takže pomstu a tu potupu si zasloužila." Usmál se ďábelsky Albert Fletchley.

,,A nejhorší je lhát člověku, který lže neustále publiku, tedy herci, i když jenom neprofesionálnímu. My toto hned prokoukneme, i když ten člověk je dobrý lhář. Známe charaktery lidí a role, jiných spisovatelů jako svojí bibli a Minerva McGonagolová, je špatný lhář a jako herečka ať kočičí nebo lidská by u nás propadla. Ta ženská je idiot na scéně svého života." Řekl Albert Fletchley.

,,Tudle bezpečné Bradavice pro mého syna. Vždyť přišel o paži, div nám nezemřel. Jo OVCE, jsou uznávané ve světě. Místo toho jsem musel poslat Justina do Večerní školy. Doufám, že ta nová ředitelka to napraví, abych neměl špatné svědomí, že jsem poslal syna do ústavu pro choromyslné." Uzavřel to celé Justinův otec a otevřel dveře s cedulkou Privát a šel po schodech za nimi se skrývající.

Neville měl pocit, že ho zrovna polili živou vodou a pak studenou. Oklepal se z překvapení a šel za Justinovým otcem nahoru, aby mu položil důležitou otázku.

,,Jak dlouho víte, že jsem Richarda Lestrengra syn?" Ptal se Neville.

Ten se zastavil.

,,No znám tvého biologického otce 17 let z toho 16 let jako přítel, od doby, co jako kadet jsem s ním proležel jednu sračku na ošetřovně, po zkaženým šprotech. Ale na jeho minulost jsem se sám od sebe nezeptal Neville. Řekl mi to sám, že má i třetího potomka, a to až když začala profesorka slídit kolem jeho domu. No a že jsi to ty, tak to vím zhruba dva týdny, víc ne. Jsou věci za které se i chlap stydí a těch se stalo Richardovi nespočet. Však on ti o tom poví své. Tak teď tam klidně vstup." Ukázal na dveře s cedulkou salonek v prvním patře.

,,Já budu v knihovně, kdyby Pepka náhodou klepla pepka." Usmál se a šel na druhý konec chodby.

Neville polkl a šel k těm dveřím. Z toho co slyšel, tak bude mít setkání neobyčejným, vzdělaným a kreativním člověkem. A u Morgany jeho biologickým otcem. Ne žádný bystrozor nebo smrtijed, ale vysokoškolský profesor s koníčkem v amatérském divadelnictvím, Neville nevěděl, jestli je to výhra.

Vstoupil do místnosti s pojmenováním salon, ale on to bylo spíš improvizovaný divadelní sál, s malým jevištěm a pár židlemi pro diváky. Takové domácí divadlo.

V tu chvíli na jeviště vstoupila osoba v kostýmu Pierota, tedy šaška a uklonila se mu.

**Přidáno 2.10.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Tak jak jsem slíbila, tak Justina tatínek osvětlil to s tím zednářstvím velice jasně. Nebyli pravý zednáři, však obyčejní ochotníci, co si profesorky McGonagolové udělali pořádnou psinu. Však paní profesorka s tím svým slíděním zašla daleko.**

**Vaše elenor**


	4. Kapitola - 4-Oblek dělá člověka

**Kapitola 4 – Oblek dělá člověka**

Bill Weasley zrovna snídal, když uslyšel vehementní ťukání na okno od sovy, která vyžadovala jako přítomnost. Otráveně se zvedl a otevřel jí okno. Sova vlétla upustila dopis na stůl a zase odlétla, beze toho, aby si sedla a počkala na odpověď. Bill ani tu sovu neznal, ale poznal, že se jedná o Sovu pálenou.

Od koho to psaní je? Otestoval jej na kletby různá kouzla, ale nic temného na ní nebylo. Tak jí otevřel.

Vykoukla něho pozvánka.

,,Pan George Fabián Weasley k příležitosti svých 21. narozenin zve Williema Arthura a Fleur Apolenu Weasley na slavnostní sešlost v 10 hodin a 45 minut do restaurace Borůvka na Klikaté ulici. Je požadováno oblečení bez černé a bílé barvy a účast bez zkrášlovacích a krycích kouzel.

Uctivě pořadatel akce Hyacint Karlstein von Hochstein.

Ps: U vchodu budete ohlášeni. Sešlost se koná ve třetím patře restaurace s výtahem.

Billovi div nevylezly oči z důlků.

Jeho bráchovi pořádá narozeninovou oslavu ředitel korporace magických bank Karlstein! Jak si to u Morgany George zasloužil u všech bláznivých potlouků!

Na pozvánku se podívala následně i Fleur a ta na to řekla.

,,Willieme to není tak, když to pořádá Karlstein. Ten muž je tygr mezi bankéři a velice movitý člověk, tohle je náš vstup do vyšší společnosti, na to se musíme obléct. Musíme navštívit ještě dnes Malkinovou!"

Bill se probral z nehybného stavu mysli, jak byl překvapený.

,,Pro Merlina, proč já nemůžu mít klidné bratry a normální život. Už je toho na mě trochu moc ohledně George." Řekl a dodal.

,,Fleur, vždyť já ani nevím, co mu dát dárkem k narozeninám."

Fleur se zamyslela a řekla.

,,Já myslím, že vím co ho potěší." Řekla a odběhla nebo spíš odpádlovala s bříškem jí běhat už moc běhat nešlo do jejich ložnice.

Přišla s jejich svatebním albumem a nalistovala jednu určitou stránku. Z ní vyjmula jednu fotku a podala jí Billovi.

Bill zbledl, když se podíval na tu fotku.

Byl na ní George, Lee Jordán a Fred, jak k nelibosti mámy sedí na svatebním stole na bílém ubrusu si natahují svoje haksny. Všichni se na té fotce smály nad něčím a drželi půllitr piva tu tam si ťukli a toho piva upili. George na té fotce už neměl ani svůj motýlek, který měl na jeho svatbě a místo měl korkový náhrdelník půjčený od Lenky Láskorádové. Byli poněkud už na mol. Co bylo vidět i na Fredovi, který měl červené tváře za uchem svojí hůlku a Lee Jordán měl rozepnutou vestu i košili.

Magická fotka okamžiku, který na fotce může trvat věčně, i když v realitě ne. George už bude navždycky sám bez dvojčete, Lee Jordán už nenosí drdy a Fred je mrtvý.

,,Nechápe udělat zvětšenou kopii a dáme to do rámečku. Tu rozhodně Georg nemá. Dělali se jenom kopie hlavních fotek celé rodině, kvůli nebezpečí." Řekla Fleur.

,,Já si snad ani tak geniální ženu nezasloužím. Tohle je perfektní Fleur!" Řekl radostně Bill a něžně jí zlíbal.

* * *

Neville seděl u malého kulatého stolku. Předním stoupal kouř s porcelánového hrnku s čajem. Na druhé straně stolu seděl podle toho jak se představil Richard Lestrangre. Richard Lestrangre, no profesor Richard Lestrangre, se mu přestavil pro něho nezvyklým způsobem. Objevil se jevišti v kostýmu pierota a začal mu přednášet báseň ve francouzském jazyce, o které pak řekl, že je to San Belle Merci od Ketze a jeho oblíbená. Neville francouzsky neuměl, ale pochopil, že je to poměrně smutná báseň. Až pak mu podal ruku, ale ne aby, si potřásl, ale aby ho vytáhl na jeviště a pak zavedl do malé místnosti za ním, kde teď byli a seděli.

On sám si smyl z obličeje líčení šaška a Neville až pak uzřel jeho pravou tvář. Neville musel uznat, že takto nějak si sám sebe přestavuje o dekádu a něco později. Zde v místnosti, krom toaletního stolku s nepřeberným líčením, stojanem s kostýmy a malířským stojanem bez plátna nic dalšího nebylo. Tato místnost neměla ani okno, jenom starý lustr ve tvaru slunečnice.

Neville nikdy za oponou v divadle nebyl, i když v něm párkrát s babičkou když byl malý byl.

,,Nikdy bych si nemyslel, že má minulost nakonec za mnou přijde až sem." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

Neville jenom vzdychl a tiše řekl.

,,Já jsem nechtěl, aby se do toho štouralo."

,,Jistí lidí nikdy nezavřou hubu a neuvědomí co tím uvedou do pohybu." Řekl mu na Richard Lestrangre.

,,A teď nevím co říct. Za poslední měsíce se můj život změnil na tolik, že si připadám jako klubku nití. Přitom před rokem nic toho mě netrápilo, hlavně ne má minulost. Ta se zdála celkem jasná." Řekl Neville.

,,Myslím, že tohle si ještě budeš říkat mnohokrát Neville. Doufám, že ti tak můžu říkat." Řekl Richard Lestrangre a usrkl čaje.

,,Klidně, ale jak mám říkat já Vám. Já totiž nevím ..No Minerva řekla …" Nevilla přerušil Richad Lestrangre sám.

,,Mě bude také stačit to Richarde.Můj student, soused nejsi a s tím synem, zatím raději necháme, ano. Je to pro mě poněkud složité." Řekl Richard Lestrangre a objel prstem hrdlo hrnku s čajem.

,,Chápu, ona návštěva od Minervy McGonagolový asi příjemná nebyla ani tobě Richarde natož mne. Zvláště o Hallowenu. Já obcházím hroby příbuzných a ty, které pokládám za rodinu a ona vytasí na mě s tímto. To bylo od ní tak jedině sprosté." Řekl Neville.

,,Načasování k prosrání rozhodně madam měla." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

,,Ještě jednou se omlouvám Richarde, že vás špehovala." Řekl Neville a sklopil zrak.

,,To by se především měla omluvit osobně a ne ty Neville. Ty za její vlezlou povahu nemůžeš. Jako mourina mi ani tak nevadila, ale když začala špehovat u mne na škole a u mého švagra, tak mi to začalo být nepříjemné přiznávám." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

,,Chápu, Justinův otec říkal, že jste za její lži přichystal léčku no s tou rekvizitou." Řekl Neville.

Richard Lestrangre jenom kývl a dal na stůl ten rádoby zednářský prsten.

,,Rozhodně naletěla a to je už horší a starší rekvizita. No madam si myslím, že se účastním nějakých extra tajných jednání, teď. Jen jí u toho nech Neville, zatím. Bude jí to patřit." Zazubil se Richard Lestrangre.

,,Já jí to neřeknu, řeknu to jenom svým přátelům Harrymu a Ronovi, aby neměli bláznivé představy. A ti to jistě profesorce na odchodu neřeknou. Trochu zklamala i je." Řekl Neville.

,,Na odchodu?" Ptal se Richard Lestrengre.

,,No nová ředitelka Lady Camile a ministr školství Lord Blunkett jí dali padáka." Řekl Neville.

Richard Lestrangre se jenom usmál, ale nic neřekl.

,,Ehm mohu se tě na něco zeptat Richarde?" Ptal se nesměle Neville a promnul si ruce.

,,Klidně." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

,,Jak dlouho jste to Richarde věděl?" Zeptal Neville.

Richarda Lestrangra obličej trochu ztvrdl. Napil se čaje než odpověděl.

,,Za to může můj otec no pro tebe no říkejme tomu biologický děda Roderick Lestrangre, Neville." Započal Richard Lestrangre a na chvilku se odmlčel.

,,Kolik ti toho vůbec ta mourina řekla?" Zeptal se na oplátku.

,,No, že nejste ani smrtijed natož kouzelník, že jste z rodiny nechvalně známých Lestrangrů, že jste profesor botaniky a že jste byl k tomu donucen rodinou a že jste zednář." Řekl poslední část tiše Neville.

,,Aha velice laicky stručné jak pro dítě z primární školy madam tedy byla. Ono toho je mnohem více Neville. Moje no jak to nazvat životopisná hra je mnohem komplikovanější." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

,,Ono toho je víc?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Mnohem víc Neville a tak to řeknu od začátku." Řekl Richard Lestrangre a zahleděl se k lustru, kde létala kolem dokola vypasená moucha.

,,No na svět jsem přišel, jak už víš do bláznivé, co si budeme povídat, a čistokrevné kouzelnické rodiny Lestrangrů. Rodina Lestrangrů jak možná tušíš není původem z Britských ostrovů, ale je to naplavenina z pomezí hranic Belgie a Francie. Buch suď čím jsou v krvi víc, ale to mě bylo vždy šumák.

Já přesně řečeno přišel na svět ve dvě odpoledne, snad abych viděl ohňostroj, roku 62. Kupodivu však mnou matka a otec nadšení nebyli a to ještě se o mě nevědělo, že jsem moták."

,,Promiň, že ti skáču Richarde do řeči, ale ty máš narozeniny až na Silvestra?" Ptal se Neville.

V duchu si tím pádem spočítal, že jeho biologickému otci není 37, ale 36. Ojé a to je dědou. Ti nahoře něho museli být fakt milí.

,,Ano, já náhodou své narozeniny mám rád. Slaví se i tak." Řekl Richard Lestrangre a pokračoval.

,,Však mí rodiče spíš tím datem dostali strach. Vzpomněli si totiž na rodinné prokletí."

,,Prokletí?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Sice nevím v jakém století se to stalo, ale nějaký trhlý člen nasral, bůh ví čím, velekněžku, no dnes by to asi byla předsedkyně kouzelnického soudu, z rodu Prewettů. Proklela jenom mužskou rodovou linii, však byla také ženská." Zamračil se Richard Lestrangre.

Nevillovi bylo jako včera, když viděl poslední duel Bellatrix Lestrengrové vůči Molly Weasleyové –Prewettové během Bradavické bitvi. Štětka Bellatrix skončila jako nevzhledná mrtvola a Smrtijedi utíkali před rozzuřenou Molly Weasleyovou, která zrovna přišla o syna, jak myši před kočkou. Takže Neville si představil v roli té kněžky Ronovu maminku v historickém šatu, naštvanou jako ty její pověstné huláky a už to zdálo reálný.

,,Takže proklela každého mužského potomka rodu, který se narodí poslední týden v měsíci, tak jako já nebo ty Neville."

,,Já jsem prokletý?" Ptal se Neville.

,,No prokletí už se u tebe naplnilo a u mne už také. Není smrtelné." Řekl Richard Lestrange.

,,Naplnilo jak?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Prokletí to bylo v tom smyslu, že jakmile ten mužský potomek dospěje, tedy stane se mužem, tedy začnou mu rašit vousy a bude mít první sexuální zkušenosti, tak jiná žena nebo skupina žen ho donutí k sexuálnímu styku a počne s ním nechtěné dítě. Smrtící to není Neville, ale velice ponižující." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

Neville zbledl, když si vzpomněl, na incident na který se mu stal a na který, díky Seamusi vůbec nepamatoval. Pěkné prokletí, si předek Molly Weasleyové –Prewettové vymyslela. Hnusné dost, aby z toho bylo člověku zle od žaludku.

,,Můj otec od té doby držel veškerou ženskou společnost a poté co mi bylo jedenáct i tu ostatní, jelikož jako moták, jsem pro kouzelnickou rodinu byl ostuda. Byl jsem většinou sám, nebo jenom ve společnosti rodiny, což nebylo také příjemný a většinou jsem se nudil nebo jsem vymýšlel různé lumpárny a lezl tím rodině co nejvíce na nervy. Malé a větší." Usmál se Richard Lestrangre ponořený do svých vzpomínek.

,,Když mi bylo 14 let, tak se ženil Rudolfus s tou maniačkou Bellatrix z rodu Blacků. Já musel zůstat doma a seděl jsem ve svém pokoji u okna a počítal jsem přilétající a odlétající ptáčky na stromech kolem sídla. Prostě děsná že jsem tam u toho usnul." Řekl Richard Lestrange a odmlčel se.

,,Pak mě vzbudila ona." Řekl najednou a zasmál se.

,,Kdo ona?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Rita, jo Rita, tak se to děvče tenkrát jmenovalo, no asi to bylo její pravé jméno, já nevím." Řekl zamyšleně Richard Lestrangre.

,,Ona byla zvěromág, to asi víš co je, ne. Zrovna se učila létat ve své podobě. Nešikovně se dostala do mého pokoje a nevěděla kudy ven a tak se proměnila zpět do lidské podoby. Byla totiž zvěromágus jak jsem si později zjistil listohloda obecného, malého brouka, co žere mladé listí ovocných stromů." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

Nevillovi se spojili v hlavě 1+1 a vyšla mu jediná osoba na tento popis a to Rita Holoubková.

,,Jelikož jsem neměl z ženami zkušenosti, tak jsem byl rudý jako višeň. Ona si totiž asi mylně někde přečetla, že se musí při prvních přeměnách svléct do naha a když se objevila v mém pokoji tak neměla na sobě vůbec nic ani ten list." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

Neville se tvářil zdrceně šokovaně.

,,Sice nevím, co je na tom tvrzení pravdy, ale ona mě začala navštěvovat, no už oblečená, svojí chybu napravila a začala mi povídat o tom světě za zdmi Lestrengre Manor, o kterém jsem jen málo věděl. Byla mojí studnicí vědění o kouzelnickém světě." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

,,Akorát zapomněla na ten fakt, že jsem byl dospívající chlapec s kterým mlátí puberta a ona mladá no celkem pohledná v očích kluka mladá žena. Byl to pro mne zajímavý objekt, jako 20letá žena. No pro kluka, který krom maniačky Bellatrix a vlastní matky žádnou jinou ženskou neviděl. Sice nevím jestli žije nebo ne, ale tenkrát byla pro mne jako nasládlá marokánka. Prostě k nakousnutí." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

Nevillovi bylo z toho jedině tak blivno. On si mladší verzi Rity Holoubkový si nedokázal představit a ani nechtěl.

,,Když jsem měl šestnácté narozeniny, no byl zase jednou Silvestr, tak přilítla celá promrzlá jak letěla vánicí jako brouk, řekla, že se chce ohřát a já jsem si to posilněn uzmutou whisky z otcova baru vyložil po svém. Ne že by se jí to nelíbilo, ani neprotestovala a také se ohřála a já si užil jinak mizerné narozeniny." Vyprávěl dál Richard Lestrangre.

Neville se raději napil čaje. Tohle bylo horší než-li smrtonosné kafe od Toma z děravého kotle.

,,Jenže jsem zapomněl v opojení alkoholem, že krom mých rodičů je doma na svátky i Rastabán, který měl tu nemilou vlastnost nás všechny na Nový rok budit kýblem s studenou vodou. On totiž nikdy moc nepil, protože potom blil jako Amina. Měl hajsavý žaludek na hodně věcí." Vzdychl Richard Lestrangre a dodal.

,,Odstupem času si myslím, že pravděpodobně byl také celiak můj syn Charlie, bohužel to však nemohu potvrdit." Zakroutil hlavou Richard Lestrangre.

,,No a on nás probudil a pak troubil po celém sídle, že mám štětku v posteli. Však on byl už na mě vždy milí jako sršeň." Dodal s kyselým výrazem Richard Lestrangre.

Neville jenom kývl, protože věděl, že z bratrů Lestrangrů byl horší protivník právě Rastabán a ne Rudolfus. Rastabán Lestrangre se odmítl vzdát i proti přesile a raději zvolil smrt v duelu, než opětovné uvěznění do Azkabánu jako Rudolfus.

,, No od otce jsem dostal vynadáno a od matky do zad Cruciátus, až jsem se z toho poblil a pochcal. Ona to sice nebyla první zkušenost z Cruciátem, to bylo od maniačky Bellatrix, ale matka ho měla mnohem silnější než Rudolfosova ženská." Řekl znechuceně Richard Lestrange.

,,A Rita?" Ptal se Neville, který chtěl odvést od tématu Cruciátus. Až moc zkušeností z touto kletbou měl. První asi pořádnou v patnácti na Ministertvu kouzel a nejhorší od samotného Voldemorta během bitvy o Bradavice. A pocit trhání každé kosti v těle a svalu, nepřál nikomu. Dodnes po ránu měl občas křeče z toho v noze.

,,Ta se na to musela nejprve celé koukat a pak jí odtáhl Rastabán do svého pokoje. Nevím co se tam dělo. Už jsem jí pak nikdy neviděl." Řekl Richard Lestragre.

V Nevillovi se něco hnulo jako lítost i za toho novinářského brouka. Tohle si ani snad nezasloužila Rita Holoubková.

,,Mě zase zavřeli do svého pokoje a zase jsem byl sám, jako zvíře v kleci. Už jsem nemohl ani ven do zahrady a mohl jsem se pohybovat jenom po domě a když přišla návštěva, tak zůstat v pokoji. Pak už byl podzim, přišel do mého pokoje Rastabán a matka a odtáhli mě do sklepa, kde mě zamkli do malé prostory, no skoro kobky. Byla tam povětšinou tma, zima a člověk slyšel pobíhat kolem sebe krysy a myši." Otřásl se Richard Lestrange.

,,Do sklepa?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Můj otec odjel na služební cestu do Indie a měl se vrátit až na Vánoce. A tak Rastabánek a drahá maminka měli pré a vedli domácnost po svém." Řekl nakysle Richard Lestrangre.

,,Takže o tom nevěděl?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Tohle ne, ten myslím, že by to ani neschválil, i když proti tomu Cruciátu jak se zdá nic neměl. Do dneška nevím kolik jsem byl pro něho synem a kolik ostudou, že jsem moták." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

,,Pak to přišlo to s tvou matkou."

Nasadil výraz znechucení nad sebou samým Richard Lestrangre a jenom pomalu a těžce pokračoval.

,,Já jí neznal. Kvůli nim a matčině Imperiu jsem jí musel nazvat tolika hanlivými názvy pro ženu, že se mi z toho ještě dnes svírá žaludek. Ona se strašně bránila, no tomu kouzlu co na ní Rastabán seslal. Já nevěděl jako moták jak se bránit proti tomu Imperiu. Bylo mi z toho všeho ohromně špatně. No raději to ani nebudu rozvádět, co se ten večer stalo. Myslím, že ani ty Neville by jsi to nechtěl vědět."

Řekl poslední slova smutně Richard Lestrangre.

Neville zakroutil hlavou a najednou si přál stát místo Lee Jordána, když sesílal řezací kouzlo na Rastabána Lestrangra, přesněji řečeno na jeho hlavu.

Však vyvstala mu otázka další, která mu nedávala spát.

,,A Richarde, co Rudolfus, no váš nejstarší bratr, ten přitom byl?" Ptal se Neville.

Richard Lestrangre se zasmál a povídá.

,,Ne ten ne, zaprvé od své svatby v domě nebydlel, zadruhé tohle by asi odmítl. Ač jsem ho za jisté věci nenáviděl, tak slovy mého otce byl Rudolfus k ženám naprostý gentlman. V uvozovkách gentlman. No pak ještě věc, která se datuje hned po mém narození. Rudolfus se musel držet neporušitelného slibu otce na rozdíl od Rastabána." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

,,Ne porušitelného slibu?" Ptal se Neville.

,,No bylo mu šest, tenkrát, a už se o něm vědělo na rozdíl od Rastabána, že je kouzelník a tak ho nechal můj otec složit slib, že mne neublíží a že neublíží ani mým dětem. A to silou nebo magii. Škoda, že to neudělal i u Rastabána později." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

Neville vykulil obě oči. Takže Rudolfus Lestrengre měl zapovězeno jim ublížit, pokud mu byl jeho život milí. Což asi byl. No pak byl ten pocit, že jeho biologický dědeček je tímto chtěl chránit. Však byla to divná ochrana, když nechá od ženy a matky seslat na syna Cruciátus.

,,Mě zase uvrhli do té kobky a já nebýt mého otce si tam sáhl na život a také by se mi podařilo to málem ukončit." Řekl ještě s větší dávkou znechucení Richard Lestrangre.

,,Já sám sebou tak pohrdal, že se nemůžu ubránit kouzelníkům a musím jim sloužit v takovým ohavnostem, že jsem se chtěl zabít. Přestal jsem jíst a skoro a pít a chtěl jsem prostě zemřít." Řekl Richard Lestrangre a podíval se na své ruce a promnul je, než pokračoval.

,,Však otec přijel na Vánoce domů a chtěl pravděpodobně ve sklepě uložit sebou přivezené víno a další pochutiny a alkohol, který ze své pracovní cesty přivezl a mne našel asi v dost šíleném stavu. Z toho dne si pamatuji jenom to, že na mne hodil svůj zimní kožich a dal mi hodinky, které byly tím magickým přístrojem, který se nazývá přenašedlo. To mě odneslo pryč z domova. Pak jsem se probudil pod duchnou v dřevěné posteli v chatě v Švýcarských Alpách." Upil další doušek čaje Richard Lestrangre.

,,Ta očividně byla otcovou zašívárnou před matkou, když jí měl po krk a potřeboval si odpočinout. No v té chatě se o mě celé dva měsíce tedy do února starala skřítka a kurýrovala mne z neduhů ze sklepení." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

,,No v březnu už nevím který den, se tam objevil otec a řekl, že mne posílá na zkoušky na mudláckou školu ať už nejsem na očích rodiny. Já však nechtěl a tak trochu jsem se s ním pohádal. Takže místo na zkoušky do školy, jsem putoval na zápis do armádního výcviku britského námořnictva, prej, aby se mi dostalo vychování a charakteru. No to byl květen." Zasmál se Richard Lestrangre.

,,Jak, přece jenom si nebyl plnoletý?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Otec jenom kouzly trochu oblbl přihlašovací komisi a také mne. Pro něho jako kouzelníka snadné." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

,,Tam jsem potkal Alberta, který podobným způsobem tak jako já se do toho výcviku dostal. Také naštval otce, ale tím, že si vzal rok předtím v Grenta Green po měsíční známosti holku, která byla z šlechtické rodiny a ztropil s tím poprask v politických kruzích i Justinem, svým synem, který se narodil devět měsíců poté." Zasmál se Richard Lestrangre.

Nevillovi vylétlo obočí skoro až k vlasům. Tak tohle nevěděl o Justinovi, že je takové děťátko lásky.

,,Na první pohled jsme si tenkrát do oka nepadli. Spíše jsme byli rivaly v výkonu a výsledku, Neville. No asi tak 25 krát možná až třicetkrát jsme se porvali a pak jsme měli společné tresty, když nás vedoucí nachytali. Byli jsme si jak vosinky v prdeli, protože jsme o sobě věděli, že tam nejsme dobrovolně. Albert by nejraději utekl za Juddy a Justinem, místo, aby běhal orientační běhy a já jsem objevil, že mám na víc než být námořníkem a chtěl jsem někam jinam hlavně pryč z armádního výcviku." Usmál se Richard Lestrangre.

,,Přišel srpen a přišla zpráva od otce, kde jen tak na poslední řádce mi oznámil, že se mi narodil bastard. No ty, ale neřekl však jméno nebo to jestli jsi holka nebo kluk, takže jsem si nemohl udělat z toho obrázek." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

Neville polkl. Jak to jeho biologický děda věděl o jeho narození a jak věděl o tom, co se odehrálo, když byl na služební cestě podle všeho.

,,No pak přišli Falklandy a mi přišli všichni do noční můry, všech vojáku a to války. A to mě zase srazilo zase na kolena a nebýt Alberta, tak bych tu asi nebyl a tohle nevyprávěl." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

,,Falklandy?"Ptal se Neville.

,,Ach jo, kouzelnici se moc asi o nekouzelnickou historii nezajímají a už vůbec o historii své vlastní země." Povzdychl si Richard Lestrangre.

,,Promiň, ale mne učil historii duch, který umřel před rokem 1960." Pokrčil rameny Neville.

,,Příšerné, no tak to musím říci ve zkratce, co mi zbývá." Řekl Richard a pokračoval.

,,Jednalo se o Válečný konflikt mezi Velkou Británii a Argentínou o dvě souostroví v Jižním Alantiku. Konkrétně o Falklandy a Jižní Georgii. Argentina si chtěla toto území přivlastnit, ačkoliv jí nepatřilo. Válka to byla obojživelná, protože se bojovalo jak na moři tak na souší na samotných ostrovech. Trvalo to od dubna do června roku 1981 a myslím, že se do historie zapsalo také dost krvavě a tvrdě. A já a Albert při vylodění a v boji o Port Stenley jsme byli oba vážně zraněni. Z toho dne asi moc toho nepamatuji, ale dle výpovědi kapitána naší lodi, tak mi Albert zachránil život, i když málem na to doplatil sám. Já se probudil až když už jsme mířili směr Asencion na lodi Červeného kříže, která nás odvážela jako zraněné domů."

,,Zraněné?"Ptal se Neville.

Richard shrnul nohavici a řekl.

,,Jo v Port Stenley jsem nechal kus nohy."

Neville zbledl, když viděl protézu. No alespoň byla hezčí než ta Alastora Moodyho.

,,No Albert byl dost popálený po těle, proto bývá většinou dost zahalen a nosí plnovous." Řekl Richard.

Neville jenom kývl. Až moc dobře věděl, co jsou to zranění z válečné vřavy a že nikdy nejsou hezká.

,,No do vlasti jsem se vrátil jako mrzák." Opřel se do židle Richard Lestrange.

Neville měl čím dál větší touhu se podávat do mudlovské knihovny počíst si o té Falklandské válce.

,,A tak skončila má armádní kariéra tak jak rychle začala a já nevěděl co dál. Otec se odmlčel, nevím jestli byl ještě tou dobou živ nebo ne. Už jsem ho nikdy poté neviděl. Buď jsem ho jako mrzák nezajímal nebo byl tou dobou po smrti nevím." Řekl Richard Lestrange a pokrčil rameny.

,,Nevěděl jsem co se mnou bude, ale ujali se mě Fletchleyovi. Albert tenkrát lhal do očí svých rodičů, že já jsem zachránil jeho a ne naopak." Zamál se nad tím Richard.

,,Ujali?" Ptal se Neville.

,,No Albert je přemluvil, aby mne poslali společně s ním do specializovaného střediska pro rehabilitaci vojáku a dalších složek obrany do Notighamu. Bylo to pořádné drahé a já bych na to tenkrát a ani dnes neměl, ale Albertův otec byl celkem majetný obchodník s potahovými látkami do automobilů a tak nakonec mi to i Albertovi zaplatil." Řekl Richard.

,,No tam mě postavili na nohy a dostal protézu, ne tahle to není, to už je má třetí, ale mohl jsem být znovu samostatný a to bylo pro mne velké plus." Řekl Richard.

,,Pak když jsem rozhodl co dál, tak jsem si vzpomněl to, že mne můj otec chtěl přihlásit do vyšší školy a tak společně zase s Albertem, jsme podali několik přihlášek a tak trochu sportovně jsme se vsadili, na kolik škol a oboru nás přijmou. No mne přišlo hned 6 přijmutí na školu a Albertovi jenom pět. Nakonec on šel na politologii k velkému rozhořčení jeho rodičů a já vybral mikrobiologii a botaniku. Ne neměl jsem k tomu tak zdaleka vztah, ale od doby, co jsem hledal, co je Rita za broučka, tak mne přírodní krása malých věcí mnohem více začala zajímat." Řekl Richard.

,,Během studií jsme byli někdy dost otrávení jak vystupují profesoři při přednáškách a tak společně z dalšími studenty jsme založili Zednáře, svobodný divadelní spolek. No skládal se původně z 28 lidí, ale jeden člen, Damián, syn tady dole pana Aberleyho zemřel při bouračce a tak nás zbylo jenom 27 lidí, který tento spolek mají za druhou nebo třetí rodinu." Řekl Richard a dodal.

,,No každá z nás nosí nebo má doma rekvizitu zednářského prstenu, kterou právě vyrobil Damián. Je to památka na našeho kamaráda, který už není mezi námi."

Nevillovi bylo jako měl pocit deževí. V Brumbálově armádě také bylo původně 28 lidí a také mají taký jakýsi symbol a to galeon s Prométhovým kouzlem. akorát vynálezce této věcičky Hermiona díky bohu stále ještě žije.

,,No právě na Damiánově pohřbu jsem poznal Miriam, jako pozdější mou ženu. Je to poněkud zvláštní si vzít bývalou přítelkyni kamaráda, který odešel do nebe, ale asi jeho smrt také přinesla něco dobrého. V roce 1986, když ona dostudovala a konečně se začala věnovat naplno žurnalistice jsme se vzali. No o dva roky když jsem studiem skončil já a přijal místo mladšího profesora zde tak se nám narodil David. Tenkrát jsem si poprvé vzpomněl na tebe a přemýšlel, co vlastně jsi. Když jsem jako rodinný přítel byl na oslavě Justinových 11tých narozenin a přistála tam sova, tak jsem myslel, že je to pro mne, ale ono to bylo pro Justina a já jsem musel Albertovi říct mojí historii od začátku. Však jsem odmítl moc rozverně popisovat magický svět Justinovi a nechal jsem toto na profesorovi Kratiknotovi, který se pak tam objevil na návštěvě." Richard se odmlčel.

,,Poté se narodil Charlie a já měl najednou starostí nad hlavu, protože Charlie byl často nemocný a občas jsme neměli s Miriam ani chvilku pro sebe. Však Albert byl čím dál zachmuřenější z toho co se děje u Justina na škole. No dostával od něho dopisy, které ho začali děsit. Hlavně s tím jak zkaměnělo pár lidí kvůli nějakému následníkovi Salazara Zmijozela. Chtěl po mě vysvětlení jak se toto může stát ve škole. Já pro něj bohužel odpovědě neměl. Potom další rok, zase byl v dopisech popis těch mozkomorů a vězně na útěku. Dalo mi dost práce přemluvit Alberta, aby Justina nestáhl ze školy. Nechtěl jsem, aby polovzdělaný kouzelník, který kouzelníkem je, byl v mudlovském světě, když se živly zla kouzelnického světa znova probudili k životu. Bylo by to pro Justina nebezpečné a pro zbytek rodiny také." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

Neville přikývl, protože to chápal. Ano to by mohlo Justina tenkrát pekelně ohrozit jako mudlorozeného kouzelníka.

,,Pak však přijel Justin zpět z čtvrtého ročníku a já viděl, že v jeho očích viděl smrt. Poté jsem jsem se dozvěděl o tom poháru a smrti Cedericka Diggoriho a návratu Voldemorta a uvědomil jsem si, že o tom o čem referovala Rita se doopravdy dělo, kouzelnický svět se dostal do pěkné kaše. Využil jsem tedy toho, že jsem měl cestu do Asiie a vzal jsem rodinu sebou. Necítil jsem se zde v bezpečí, i když jsem to do očí Albertovi neřekl do očí." Řekl Richard a zakroutil hlavou.

,,Bohužel se od nás oddělila po roce Miriam s tím, že měla solokapra v Pákistánu a tak jsem v zůstal s chlapci na Fillipínách sám." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

,,Od Alberta jsem sice sporadicky dostával zprávy, ale nebyly dobré. Nakonec ho jeho vlastní syn, ho donutil odcestovat z Británie do USA, aby měl pocit bezpečí pro své rodiče. Já pochopil, že vypukla válka, když 17letý chlapec donutí rodiče opustit vlast a sám jde na frontu." Řekl Richard a zahleděl se směr lustru.

,,Pak mě bohužel zasáhla rána, když jsem po tak krátkém štěstí, jsem přišel v Pákistánu o Miriam. V té chvíli mě nad vodou drželi jenom moji synové a já vzpomněl si, zase na tebe. Odjel jsem tedy v únoru 1998 do Velké Británie pohřbít svou ženu a přitom jsem zjistil, že Justin se krývá ve sklepě mého domu jako myš. Ten na mě vyjel, abych opustil zem, že tu není pro mě a hlavně pro Davida a Charlieho bezpečno. Přímo mě donutil odjet narychlo do USA za Albertem. Pak konečně přišla zpráva, že Voldermot byl poražen v denním kouzelnickém tisku v USA. Však Albert a ani jeho žena nevěděli co je s Justinem. Nevěděli jestli je živ nebo mrtev, protože to nikde nebylo psáno, jako o zahraniční události." Řekl Richard.

,,Albert a já jsme odjeli do Británie napřed a jeho žena se starala o mé syny. Trvalo nám dlouho, než jsme se dozvěděli, že je na Bradavické ošetřovně, která se proměnila válečný lazaret bitvy o Bradavice. Poté co jsme tam viděli, tak nám připomnělo loď Červeného kříže plující do Velké Británie v roce 1981. Nehledě, že tam ležely ještě v podstatě ještě děti. Tam mezi těmi tvářemi byl i Justin jenom s jednou rukou. Albert se tam zhroutil. Pro kterého rodiče by nebyla noční můra poslat do školy zdravé dítě a pak vidět zraněné nebo jako u těch Crevryoů mrtvé." Řekl s hnusením v tváři Richard Lestrangre.

Neville polkl. Ten chlap byl na Bradavicích když tam byl i on a ošetřoval zraněné, i když byl obvázán jako mumie sám.

,,Albert a jeho žena si vzali Justina hned jak to bylo možné domů, ale v podstatě nevěděli co s ním dál. Jak jistě víš, tak tvůj spolužák přišel o ruku kterou vedl hůlku o hůlkovou ruku a o ruku kterou psal. Vše se musel přeučit na druhou ruku, což bylo pro něho dost těžké. Albert kontaktoval přes své styky právě tu vaší novou ředitelku Camilou Woodovou. Ta byla v té době něco jako poradkyně jejího veličenstva v záležitostech magických nadaných dětí, které byli ve spojení s britskou korunou. Justin díky ní dostal místo ve službách jejího veličenstva a zdál se být spokojen. No pak začala mne šmírovat ta mizerná kočka a já tušil, že se nejedná o Justina nebo to, že mí synové jsou kouzelnici, ale že to má něco společného s tím, co se stalo v roce 1979. To se pak také potvrdilo." Řekl Richard Lestrangre.

,,Je poněkud zvláštní, že je vám Richarde Justin tak blízký." Řekl Neville.

,,To je pochopitelné jsem jeho kmotr." Usmál se Richard.

Neville překvapeně vyvalil obě oči. Okej Justin je jedno velké překvápko a ne jenom pro jistou obstarožní kočku tedy Minervu McGonagolovou.

* * *

Draco Malfoy seděl v křesle a přemýšlel. V ruce měl pergamen s pozvánkou na oslavu George Weasleyho!

Mít tohle v prackách před rokem, hodil by to do kotle natož, aby potvrdil svou a Astorie přítomnost u všech hippogrifů!

Však mnoho věcí se od minulého roku změnilo a toto byla příležitost, která jistě jen tak nebude. George Weasley se stal jeho obchodním partnerem no do jisté míry kamarád. Generace předků z obou stran jistě při pomyšlení na toto spojenectví i když spíše finanční a ekonomické se otáčejí a skáčou v hrobech salta, včetně jeho otce a dědka. Však stalo se to skutečností a Draco nechtěl nic z toho vzít zpět. Už to, že Seamuse udělal svým pokrevním bratrem bylo rozhodnutí, které učinil bez ohledu na své drahocenné předky. Ti utekli z Malfoy Manor jako horda krys a jediné dva portréty zůstaly a to jeho otce, který byl v hlubokém šoku a jeho moudrého pradědy Nicolase Malfoye. Sice tu bylo trochu moc ticho, ale Dracovi to nevadilo. Cítil se poprvé za život svobodný! Nikdo už ho nemohl ovlivňovat a on mohl se sám rozhodovat. Byl Draco Malfoy, profesor létání na Bradavicích, pán Malfoy, vlastník Abraxax company a investor Fénixova ohně a byl sám na sebe náležitě pyšný, co dokázal sám bez pomoci otce. Pohlédl na fotku, která se fotila zde v prostorách Malfoy Manor a kde byli investoři Fénixova ohně a kde veprostřed stál on a vedle něho George Weasley a po pravici starý Olivander po levici. Kolem nich vlivní muži velkých kouzelnických firmem. Skutečný zážitek tato fotka.

A Draco se těšil i na tu oslavu, protože se tam Fénixův oheň sejde mimo toho tam bude Karlstein, je pozván i ministr kouzel a jeho choť a jistě tam bude i Bradavická armáda. Tedy hafo vlivných lidí a on mezi nimi. No Draco si musel přiznat že mimo zábavy a dobrého jídla a pití se těšil i na to, že si například bude moc povídat se starým panem Olivanderem, který mu po válce pomohl s zařízením pohřbu otce, ačkoliv byl Smrtijedem a Olivandera věznil ve sklepení. Ten stařík mu byl milejší než jeho pokrevní dědek a měl ho poměrně rád. Pravidelně mu po skřítcích posílal obědy a večeře, aby nemusel pan Olivander jíst ty šlejšky z Děravého kotle a občas za ním zavítal. Draco ho měl rád a rád ho poslouchal, když mluvil o záležitostech hůlek.

Takže z 90% procent ta pozvánka Draca nadchla. Akorát ta 10% rozmrzelost nad pozvánkou čišila z řádku, zakazující černé a bílé oblečení. Draco si totiž uvědomil, že většina jeho šatníku je černobílá a to co není bílí nebo černý není slavnostní rázu. A v mikině a džínách tam jít, tak to by ho Astorie předtrhla s matkou vejpůl, když tam bude ministr kouzel.

Draco se ocitl v patálii v předvečer oslavy, protože si tu pozvánku pořádně nepřečetl. Za kým má jít?

Za matkou? Zná ta nějaká kouzla na změnu barev u šatů nebo ne? Draco dost o matčiných schopnostech v domácích kouzlech pochyboval a to zvláště u šití a těchto záležitostí. Malkinová otevírá zítra až v půl desátý z technických důvodu, jak je napsáno, to by pak nestíhal tam být včas. Teta Androméda snad by pomohla, ale Draco si nebyl jist jestli to umí. Mluvit o těchto věcech jí nikdy neviděl. Pak si vzpomněl na slova Pottera, že jistý Weasley, kterého sice Draco dvakrát nemusel, umí drobné zašívání a tak dále a Grangerová pletla a barvila ty její svetýrky pro skřítky sama. Možná Weasley něco odkoukal.

Přemístil se tedy na Grimouldovo náměstí 12. Tam nalezl jak doufal v lodžii Ronalda Weasleyho,ale při podivné činnosti z pohledu Draca. Ronald tam se soustředěným výrazem kousající se do rtu v jedné ruce paletu a za uchem štětec něco tvořil na malířském plátně, které bylo upevněné na malířském stojanu. Draco tiše popošel o pár kroků aby viděl co tam Weasley tvoří. Při pohledu na obraz zrudl jako zralé rajče a honem odstoupil od Weasleyho o kus dál. Bohužel si ho však Weasley všiml a otočil se něho.

,,Dobrej večer." Řekl k němu.

,,Ehm tobě také, co jako má být toto." Řekl trochu pisklavě Draco a nuceně pohlédl na ten obraz.

,,Vánoční dárek pro mojí Holly." Řekl Ron.

,,Aha, velice originální, ale není to trochu moc odhalené?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ne to je můj poslední zážitek s ní tady na pohovce." Řekl Ron.

Draco zrudl i za ušima. On by něco takového skandálního Astorii rozhodně nedal. Obraz jich jako páru při sexu tak to bylo doopravdy na něho moc. Weasley je doopravdy povážlivě lehkých mravů nebo on je prudérní.

,,Doufám, že to nehodláš oživit." Řekl Draco.

,,To zatím nemohu, protože Holly bydlí v mudlovském světě. Možná později. Zrovna čtu o tom knížku jak se takové namalované věci oživují a jak se toto kouzlo fixuje na obraz. Zajímavé čtení mimochodem." Řekl Ron a dodal.

,,A vlastnoručně vyrobený dárek jí jistě potěší víc než kdybych jí něco kupoval." Usmál se.

,,Ehm to asi ano." Řekl nejistě Draco.

,,Je to neuvěřitelné těžké toto udržet v hlavě, aby to bylo věrohodné a dodržovalo poměry lidského těla." Řekl Ron a začal lehce namočeným štětcem v bílé objíždět křivky, tam kde si pamatoval světlo.

,,Z paměti!" Vykřikl Draco.

,,Jak jinak." Zazubil se Ron.

Draco chvilku díval na jistého Weasleyho z části překvapeně, z části šokovaně a z části s úctou. Ten Weasley měl fotografickou pamnět kurva drát, že i Crevryho fotoaparát mohl závidět.

,,Ale tohle fakticky …" Poslední slovo Draco spolkl.

,,Co?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Má úroveň." Řekl Draco a to vzhledem k Weasleymu neříkal moc často.

Weasley se díval jako by mu nevěřil.

,,Co tu vůbec chceš?" Ptal se proto.

Draco svěsil ramena a už si nebyl vůbec jistý, jestli si nějakým způsobem Potter neutahoval na jeho adresu nebo na Weasleyho. Měl se proto k odchodu.

,,Stůj sakra Malfoy a odpověz." Chytl ho za rameno Weasley.

,,No přišla mi pozvánka …" Řekl Draco.

,,Asi na Georgovi narozeniny předpokládám, co? On tě asi také pozval?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ano." Řekl Draco.

,,A ty hledáš na poslední chvíli výmluvu, abys ses tam nemusel objevit?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne, já přislíbil účast, George je můj obchodní partner." Zavrtěl hlavou Draco.

,,Ano?" Ptal se nevěřícně Ron. Jak stále Draco Malfoy nebyl mu po chutí, i když za nebezpečného ho nepokládal.

,,Zcela, ale já nevím co na sebe a jak si jsem si to pořádně nepřečetl a ono se má tak, že můj sváteční šatník je černobílí." Řekl Draco.

,,George se inspiroval knížkou, kterou jsem mu přivezl z Francie. O skupině malířů z období Impresionismu. Ti také nepoužívali tyto barvy. Ona bílá a černá ve skutečném světě stejně neexistuje. Vždy je to směsice barev který pod světlem či tmou takto vypadají Draco Malfoy. A mi se tolik nazlobili nad černou a bílou magii, že se nám už tyto barvy prostě nelíbí, nebo alespoň Georgi. Proto chce mít na oslavě svých narozenin barevné přirozené nebo umělé barvy, které prostě jsou logicky více přirozené než umělá bílá a černá. Chápeš Malfoy?" Ptal se Ron.

Draco otevřel hubu jako kapr. To jeho dilema vzniklo díky umění!?

,,Ale co si vzít na sebe? Je to společenská akce a já nemám nic co by bylo přijatelné no ze společenského hlediska." Řekl Draco.

,,Změn si šatník kouzly Malfoyi, to je jednoduché řešení. Jsi přece kouzelník." Řekl Ron.

,,Já tyhle kouzla neumím." Zavrčel Draco a svěsil hlavu.

,,Astorie nebo tvá matka?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ty si to nechávaly dělat." Řekl Draco.

,,Víš na co jsi Malfoyi?" Řekl Ron.

,,Co?" Ptal se Draco a čekal nějakou urážku.

,,Marnost kouzelnického světa. Jako všichni čistokrevní kouzelníci s vyšších poměrů jste si nechali starat na všech ostatních a nehnuli ani prstem. Co by se s vámi stalo, kdyby zmizeli domácí skřítkové, kdyby vám přestaly fungovat služby jako Malkinová a spol. Kdyby se stávající soustava magické společnosti rozpadla. Vy by jste bídně zemřeli, protože vaše chování je chování malého dítěte, které se nechá a rádo obsluhovat dospělými. Nemusí nic dělat samo." Řekl Ron.

Draco zbledl, když si uvědomil těžkou váhu slov Weasleyho. On ten pitomec z Bradavic měl pravdu a čistokrevné rodiny už byli tak navyklé na pohodlný život, že veškeré konflikty jim byli osudné, tak jako Voldemort.

,,Nehledě, že kouzelnický svět tady v Británii se straní toho nekouzelnického a přichází o možnost se vyvíjet. Dobře to je vidět na případu Munga, to také na to doplatilo, že zůstalo pozadu, jako starý pes, který se nedokázal naučit nové triky." Řekl Ron.

Draco se zarděl, že i v tom to má Weasley pravdu. Sám to věděl, že mudlovský svět je před tím jejich na výši a oni kouzelnici a čarodějky to vesele přehlíželi a považovali je za méně cenné.

,,A teď mě přemísti na tvé sídlo, ať to stihnem do té oslavy." Řekl Ron a odložil paletu a štětec a to i ten co měl za uchem.

Vytáhl hůlku a zamumlal směrem obrazu. ,,Hybernia fixáte."

Nad obrazem se objevila bublina.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Jsou to narozeniny mého nadmíru excentrického občas šíleného bratra, který teď začal mluvit do věcí ve společnosti, a ty milá lasičko by jsi sis utrhl společenskou ostudu, kdybys přišel nevhodně oblečen." Řekl Ron a podíval se na Draca Malfoye od hora dolů.

,,Jako bys věděl, jak se obléct Weasley." Zasyčel Draco.

,,Já náhodou vím, jak se obléct, v mém pokoji visí můj oblek i s motýlkem, Malfoyi, to ty jsi přšiel sem na poslední chvíli s problémem ne já." Opáčil Ron.

,,Motýlek a oblek, ne žádný hábit?" Ptal se překvapeně Draco. Přece to je kouzelnická společenská akce.

,,Proč? Nebylo psáno, že jsou povinné hábity? George nijak si neordinuje vypadat vždy jako kouzelník. Ty také přece také nosíš mudlovskou modu. A já kravaty bytostně nesnáším." Řekl Ron.

,,No to je pravda." Musel přiznat Draco.

,,Takže jistě nebude vadit, když se tam objevíš namísto hábitu v obleku." Řekl Ron.

,,No já nevím, přece…" Draco pomyslel na starší pány s Fénixova ohně. Nebudou to brát jako urážku kouzelnického světa.

,,Merline a Morgano i nebožka Levandule se dokázala rozhodnout co si vzít na sebe, ale ty jsi děs Malfoyi." Řekl Ron a s prásk se Ron se mezitím přemístil pryč.

,,Sakra, asi od něho pomoci se mi už nedostane, co teď? Možná by pomohl Potter." Řekl konsternovaně Draco a už chtěl opustit lodžii a vydat se za ostatní zde bydlící kouzelníky, když se za ním ozvalo znovu prásk. Draco se lekl a vytasil hůlku a otočil se.

,,Klídek Malfoyi, já zakázané kletby moc neumím, na to je spíše Harry." Řekl se smíchem mu Ronald Weasley a držel v ruce černý vak s ramínkem ležérně přehozený přes ruku.

Dal ho na pohovku a otevřel zip. Vykoukl černý oblek.

,,A teď si budu hrát!" Řekl s úsměvem na rtech Ron a pozvedl hůlku směr obleku.

Ten se beze slov zvedl do vzduchu a napnul se jako by se oblékl na krejčovskou panu nebo člověka.

,,Hm jsi blond a máš modré oči Malfoyi, nic ve zlém, ale vypadáš v zelené jako mrtvola." Řekl Ron a máchnutím hůlky změnil barvu košile obleku na světle modrou.

,,Moc světlé, jak vodovkami." Řekl spíš pro sebe Ronald Weasley a máchl znovu hůlkou a košile obleku ztmavla.

,,To se musí doplnit, nejsi starý inkoust jako tvůj otec Malfyoi." Řekl Ron a zatvářil se zamyšleně.

,,To je ono, jsi z polovičky Black a ti mají stejně jako ty jména po hvězdných souhvězdích jestli se nemýlím." Řekl Ron a máchnutím hůlky se na košili objevily malé jasné body, které vydadaly jako hvězdy.

,,To by šlo a co ze zbytkem. A už to mám. Víš kde se nacházejí hvězdy. V galaxii, tedy velkém chumlu hvězd, které vypadá jako vyzvrácené chlupy z tlamy Křivonožky. Jsou úžasné, v Paříží je jedno planetárium, kde jsou fotky, které dělá pravidelně dalekohled, který mudlové vystřelili do vesmíru. Jmenuje se Hablův podle nějakého vědce, co ty galaxie jako první začal zkoumat. Jsou krásné." Řekl Ron a barva obleku se změnila na kouřový mišmaš barev, který, však ladil s košilí.

Pak se obrátil Ronald Weasley na něho a namířil hůlku na jeho polobotky a ty změnily barvu na tmavě modré namísto černých.

,,Myslím, že tímto to pravidlo barev lehce dodržíš." Řekl Ron.

,,Čí ten oblek vůbec je?" Ptal se Draco a hleděl na Ronalda Weasleyho jako na šílence. Od kdy u baby jagy umí Weasley měnit barvy na šatech, když to spadá spíš mezi holčičí záležitosti.

,,Pána tento oblek už nemá několik měsíců. Naposled byl použit na svatbě." Řekl potemněle Ron a Draco viděl, skelný pohled v jeho očích.

Spočítal si jedna a jedna a domyslel si, že tento oblek kdysi musel patřit Fredovi Weasleymu.

,,A to…" Draco skočil do řeči Ron.

,,Čím méně věcí tu po Fredovi je, tím lépe. Fiona řekla, že oblečení po mrtvém by se truchlící měli co nejdříve zbavit až na pár kousků, aby nevyvolaly zbytečné slzy. Z Billem po skleničce whisky jsme tedy věci z Fredova pokoje vykovali, když byl George v nemocnici a co nebylo ryze kouzelnické jsme dali jako dar jedné organizaci co spravuje domov pro sirotky, kteří se staví na vlastní nohy. Mamka sice protestovala, ale taťka řekl ne, že její zbytečné trápení nechce a to samé pro George. Nechali jsme jenom pár věci jako tento oblek, který měl na Billově svatbě. A mne je toho kusu oblečení líto, že nemůže na žádnou další oslavu a tak jsem se rozhodl, že to navleču na tebe." Řekl Ron a hleděl na oblek.

,,Ach tak." Řekl na to jenom Draco a když mu nebylo moc po chuti, že má mít oblek z druhé ruky, tak na druhou stranu chápal, že je to jisté přijmutí jeho jako osoby, když chce Weasley něco darovat, co má takovou citovou hodnotu.

A také zábla jeho vlastní vzpomínka, kdy to samé co Weasley dělal on s hadry po otci. Ten měl oblečení snad více než matka a skoro polovinu z toho snad ani nikdy nenosil. Draco byl v tomhle více praktický a koupil si něco na sebe jenom když potřeboval nebo, když mu to koupila matka či otec. Nehromadil ošacení jako otec. Draco se nezdráhal říct, že v tomhle ohledu byl otec zatracený křeček.

,,Kolik máš na výšku a jaké máš míry?" Ptal se ho Weasley.

Draco pokrčil rameny. On si to z poslední návštěvy Malikonové v září nepamatoval.

,,Svlíct a převlíct." Rozkázal Weasley a popadl ho za flígr a odtáhl ho do patra a kde otevřel dveře a strčil tam Draca.

Ten udělal piruetu a sedl si na WC a Weasley mu hodil oblek a zavřel dveře. Draco se nezmohl na nic a vůbec nebylo dobře, že si obléká oblek mrtvého a ještě k tomu Weasleyho a dvojčete George Weasleyho. Bylo mu z toho nevolno a nejraději by vyskočil ze své kůže a pádil pryč.

Ten oblek mu také neseděl. Sice v pase mu byl, ale měl moc dlouhé nohavice, byl mu moc volný na prdeli a ramena také neseděla natož rukávy, které byly moc dlouhé. On postavu odrážeče nikdy neměl u Merlina, cožpak si myslí Weasley, že to bude fungovat.

,,Už jsi hotov?" Ptal se ho Weasley.

Draco vyšel z koupelny a řekl.

,,Vypadám jako bych si neuměl vybrat oblek. Tohle je mizerný nápad Weasley…" Než ho Ron Weasley zase přerušil.

,,Vyřešíme. Copak vypadám, že bych si někdy kupoval konfekční velikost obleku?" Ptal se ho pro změnu a dodal.

,,Mám 197 cm na výšku Malfoy, oproti tím tým 180 cenťákům, jsem bývalý brankář famrpálového týmu a moje ramena dokážou nést dvě mrtvoly Smrtijedů, když na to přijde, ale normální oblek vypadá na mne divně. Takže si je musím vždy upravit. No a Malkinovou nemám rád, je vlezlejší než ufňukaná Uršula."

Znechuceně máchl hůlkou nad oblekem co měl Draco na sobě a jemu přestaly padat ramena.

,,Většina mého oblečení co jsem měl mi šila máma, zatímco já u toho samého stolu psal úkoly. Já nikdy až teď psací stůl neměl, jako skoro nejmladší z rodiny. Místo toho ho dali Ginny, protože se jí vešel do pokoje." Řekl Ron trochu zamyšleně.

,,A já nikdy nebyl pečlivý nebo hloubavý student. Vzal jsem si vědomosti, které jsem pokládal za užitečné a kouzla pro které jsem neměl užitek jsem vyhodil z hlavy. Třeba kouzlo na přeměnu knoflíku ve zvíře, já nevěděl na co mi to bude jako užitečný." Řekl dále Ron a znova máchl hůlkou v divné osmičce a tím zkrátil rukávy obleku na Dracovu velikost.

,,A všechny ženské co jsem s nimi měl co dočinění jako kluk nebo chlap, tak měli tu vlastnost, že si zakládali na svém vzhledu a ošacení. A to dokonce i má máma a sestra, ačkoliv Ginny byla vždy klučičí holka a odmalička nosila ráda na místo sukně kalhoty k hrůze mámy."

Ron máchl hůlkou a nohavice se trošičku zkrátily a oblek se v jistých partiích zmenšil, takže konečně seděl k Dracově údivu. Ten jenom nevěděl co si o jistém Ronaldovi Weasleym myslet?

,,Jo takhle asi už ostudu si neuděláš." Řekl na závěr Ron.

,,No to ne, ale jak to, že tohle umíš, no krejčovská kouzla. Nepamatuji si, že by nás to kdy v Bradavicích učili." Řekl Draco.

,,Samostudium, Malfoy, tak trochu mě k tomu po rozchodu z Calvertrovou donutil Harry. Prej ať se stanu krejčím, ale myslím, že to není nic pro mě, ačkoliv si to Harry myslí. Ne, ne, ne já mám v plánu něco jiného." Zakroutil hlavou Ron.

,,A co ?" Ptal se Draco, který se musel v duchu praštit, že měl stejný nápad jako Potter ohledně Ronalda Weasleyho.

,,No teď chodím, na různé kurzy. Zaprvé se učím francouzštinu, chodím na kurz kresby a malby a ještě jsem si přibral fotografický kurz." Odpočítal na prstech Ron.

Draco Malfoy si pomyslel něco o magorovy.

,,No když jsem byl na veletrhu řemesel v Paříži, tak mne zaujal jeden stánek. Jmenovalo se to Umělecká fotografie s kouzlem. Byly tam fotky doplněné malbou nebo kresbou a to jako portréty, reklama nebo obyčejná domovní cedulka. A mne napadlo, že kouzelnický svět zde ve Británii jako takový nemá žádné centrum, kde by se tyto věci dělaly. Nemyslím fotky, to vím, že existuje, ale nikde se nedělá reklama a cedule na zakázku. Obchodníci si jí dělají sami a ne vždy je povedená a přitáhne lidi. To potřebuje změnit a já chci tu změnu uskutečnit." Řekl Ron.

Draco se zamyslel a musel uznat, že Weasley má slušný nápad. Ano to tu chybí! Ta Francie Weasleymu očividně velice prospěla co se jeho mozkové funkce uvažovat.

,,Nechci se do toho však pouštět teď hned, zatím se cítím jako polotovar, a chci dokončit ty kurzy, které jsem si vzal a pak zkusit zkoušky na Uměleckou školu tady v Londýně. Holly říkala, že tam mají obor, který se reklamou a propagací zabývá. Jo je to mudlovská škola, ale co jsem viděl, ta reklamě mají ne kouzelníci před námi na vrch." Řekl Ron.

Draco pokýval hlavou. Další pravda od Weasleyho.

,,No nejsi první kdo mne dnes požádal ještě o pomoc. Harry také dělal svojí přípravu na poslední chvíli a vůbec se mu nelíbilo, že jsem chtěl ho strčit do zelené barvy. Přitom mu docela sluší." Opustil náhle téma Ron.

Draco se usmál, jo Potter má poněkud zelené pořád spojené ze Zmijozelem.

,,Však mám na tebe takovou prosbičku,Malfoyi. Uděláš pro mě takovou maličkost, fakt prťavou, ano." Usmál se něho ďábelsky Ronald Weasley.

Draco zbledl a uvědomil, že očividně tohle nebude zadarmo a přátelská služba, jak se domníval.

,,A co?"Ptal se proto.

,,Vypůjčíš si z Bradavické ředitelny na dva dny portrét Albuse Brumbála i s ním a ten mi na ty dva dny mi ho předáš." Usmíval se Weasley a v očích mu zářily jiskřičky.

,,Na co chceš portrét Albuse Brumbála! Já nejsem zloděj Weasley." Řekl Draco.

,,A co pamatováček Nevilla, Malfoy to už máš tak krátkou paměť?" Ptal se ho Ron a naklonil hlavu na stranu.

Draco zrudl. Bohužel pro něho měl jistý Weasley až moc dobrou sloní paměť.

,,Ale na co chceš portrét Albuse Brumbála?" Ptal se ho znova Draco.

,,Tuše, to je můj osobní umělecký projekt. Neboj ten starý kohout to přežije, i když jeho existence už tak růžová v Bradavicích nebude. Jenom mu oplácím vděčnost, že zblbl mojí mámu tak, že ta má teď psychické problémy." Řekl studeným tonem mu Ronald Weasley.

Draco Malfoy si pomyslel, že Albus Brumbál si tu svojí posmrtnou parádu mohl nechat a jít na onen svět bez portrétu. Nasrat Weasleyho je poslední, co může člověk udělat, než přijde do pekla.

* * *

Sirius Black alias Samuel Grinit seděl na jedné polovině postele, které podle odborníků na nábytek se říkalo manželská a četl nahlas dopis od Harryho. Seděl v tureckém sedu a na jeho klíně ležela hlava ženy a její bujné kadeře černých vlasů se rozprostíraly kolem dokola jako svatozář svatého obrázku, zatímco její tělo bylo na druhé polovině postele.

Sirius dočetl poslední řádek a sjel pohledem dolů.

,,No to mi tedy Harry pomohl." Řekl ironicky Sirius.

,,Same, je mu teprve 18. let, tohle není jeho starost, ale tvoje. S tím jak to napsal s musíš vypořádat sám. Musíš prostě tomu děvčátku říct, jak se věci mají, pokud něco k tobě cítí." Řekla žena v jeho klíně.

,,Tobě se to tak lehce řekne Emily, ale mne jí líto. Ona nemá nikoho. Myslím, že jí to říct, by jí zlomilo na dobro." Vzdychl Sirius.

Černovlasá Emily se zvedla opatrně z jeho klína a chytila Siriuse za ruce a velice dlouze se podívala do jeho očí. Pokaždé když tohle udělala, tak Siriusovi začalo být mdlo a chtělo se mu omdlít. Ty oči byly jako dvě jámy, do které se vždy propadl.

Následně řekla.

,,Fajn Lenka Láskorádová ztratila rodinu. Tak mi jí zase rodinu dáme."

Sirius nevěděl co tím Emily myslí. Však mu to bylo celkem jedno poté, co mu dala poté nesměrně žhavý polibek. Přímo z něho vysála všechen vzduch. Emily hold měla více trénované plíce než on, protože měla jako koníček potápění v moři. Sirius to sice zkoušel, ale nebylo to nic pro něho.

,,Tak si mě vezmi Samueli." Řekla Emily.

Sirius si myslel, že je to další pobídka k žhavé noci.

,,Vezmi si mě za tvojí ženu a manželku." Dodala.

,,Cože!" Zaječel překvapeně Sirius .

,,Přesně tak jak to říkám Samueli, vezmeš si mě za ženu pod svým novým jménem. Mě Emily Christinu Gonzálezovou?" Hleděla na něho tvrdě.

Sirius vydal ze sebe zvuk jako by někdo šlápl na ocas psovi.

,,Emily, ale mi, no ty a já, to je celý na mne moc brzo. Přímo kvalt." Řekl Sirius, který o nějakém hlubším prohloubení jeho vztahu z Emily po dvou měsíční známosti neuvažoval. Vypadal jako vystrašený prvák z toho a uvažoval jestli neuděl koninu a Emily není náhodou v jiném stavu, když chce najednou svatbu.

,,Hele Same zlatíčko, mne je 30 let a tobě táhne pomalu na 40. No skoro za rok a něco ti fakticky tolik už bude. Mi tu rodinu Lence vytvoříme." Usmála se něho Emily.

,,Cože?" Nerozuměl už tomu vůbec Sirius.

,,Lenka je jako můj případ. Jeden z mnoha Samueli. A ona ztratila maminku v raném věku a vychovával jí stařec. Stařec duší, i když možná ne tělem, který přišel o svojí choť a uzavřel se do světa fantaskních fabulací a jiných divných věcí v kouzelnickém světě, aby se nemusel postavit realitě. A to samé udělala Lenka po jeho smrti. Začala utíkat před vzpomínkami a před realitou. V nemocnici měla jenom fotku té studentské armády, ale ne svého tatínka a výš proč Same. Nedokázala by se na tu fotku ani pohledem podívat. Její smutek by jí pohltil a už nepustil. Tím pádem nemohla být ani v baráčku, kde bydlela, protože tam sídlili vzpomínky na jejího otce. Proto utekla sem." Vysvětlila Emily a pokračovala.

,,A také si nemyslím, že by byla do tebe zamilovaná Same. Ne, spíš hledá v tobě postavu autority, no otce, kterého ztratila. Proto tolik vyhledává tvojí společnost. Cítí, jelikož jsi jí zachránil, když upadla ošklivě ze schodů, že se na tebe může obrátit a ty že jí budeš chránit."

Opřela se hlavou o jeho rameno a pokračovala ve své tezi.

,,Jako u tvého kmotřence Harryho. I když ten má k tobě spíš vztah, jako ke staršímu bratrovi než-li k otci. Ty jsi totiž dával Harrymu tu možnost mít trochu volnosti v jeho uzavřeném světě, Same. Hleděl jsi, aby bylo sním zacházeno jako mladým dospělým a ne dítětem. Tedy spíš role bratra než otce Samueli. Harry také svým dobrodružným a dramatickým a nebezpečným životem dospěl dřív než si toho někdo všiml. Podle toho co jsi mi vyprávěl, tak spíš role otce u Harryho zastal jistý Severus Snape. Omezoval a tvaroval jeho osobnost a byl vzdor a ochránce vůči Harryho povaze."

,,Co prosím! Snape!" Řekl naštvaně Sirius.

,,Neříkám to ráda, ale je to tak, Same. Severus Snape, možná to ani sám nevěděl, nechtěně zaujal pozici otce ve výchově Harryho. Přeci jenom byl to on, kdo se snažil zbavit kletby Harryho koště při prvním zápasu, pak vyhrožoval tomu profesorovi, co ho posedl ten had Voldemort, jo postavil čelem vlkodlakovi a chránil Harryho a ostatní vlastním tělem, i když ten vlkodlak byl byl Remus. Jo pak šel po krku Bartymu Skrkovi, když napadl Harryho a nehledě na to, že snažil, než že by byl v tom dobrý učitel, Harryho naučit nitrozpyt a nitroobrannu a pak se se dokonce pohádal s Brumbálem, když zjistil, že chce obětovat Harryho. Jo jeho smrt, kdy odmítl najít a zajmout Harryho a raději se odhalil jako špeh druhé strany a zaplatil životem, je víc než role profesora Lektvarů nebo ředitele Samueli nebo Siriusi. Ne tohle je role otce, co chrání své dítě, před všemi nebezpečenstvími světa a to i za tu nejvyšší cenu a to vlastní život. Ne nebyl jeho otec, to je James Potter, ale díky lásce v Lilly Potterovou- Evansovou, Harryho maminku, se u Severuse Snape uměle vytvořil otovský půd vůči Harrymu." Řekla Emily a pohrávala si se svými loknami.

Sirius po těchto slovech byl bledý jako stěna. Emily očividně četla kroniku Remuse a on neměl ani páru. Tím pádem věděla vše.

,,Ale zpět k Lence, protože Harryho řešit není třeba. On už vede dospělý život, ale Lenka ačkoliv se zdá na první pohled dospělá, tak uvnitř je stále malou holčičkou, která se ještě hledá své místo ve světě, ačkoliv jinak oplývá tolika moudry, jako nikdo z dospělých. Nehledě, že je neskonale všímavá." Emily se dlouze nadechla, aby vynesla finále.

,,A když se vezmeme, tak můžeme Lenku adoptovat. Já bych proti tomu nic neměla Samueli. A ona dostane pocit, že někam patří, že je někde doma a zapadá jako dílek do skládačky. Ten teď nemá." Řekla Emily a tiše dodala.

,,Tak jako jsem tento pocit dlouhá léta neměla já Samueli. Byly mi tři roky, když mi gang pašeráku lektvarů zabil rodiče a já putovala k mé babičce do USA. Ta však už byla nemocná a já tím pádem putovala do dětského domova a pak z pěstounské péče do pěstounské péče. Ne nebyli to vždy špatní lidé, ale já si vždy připadala jako páté kolo u vozu. Takové přítěží v rodině, která už fungovala. Až pak u Gonzálezů v Novém Mexicu, skoro už dospělá jsem nelezla milující rodinu. Vím, že teď hrabu ve vlastní minulosti, ale máš to právo vědět Samueli, že ani já nemám lehce napsanou minulost a že jí nevlastní nikdo, a to na celé planetě. Život dokáže být zle krutý, ale vždy se najde někdo nebo něco, co nechá hořet oheň, který ti dá pocit jo tady jsem v bezpečí a tady mohu být doma. A já chci tento pocit chci dát tobě zlato a i Lence."

Sirius si pozorně poslouchal. Emily vůči němu uměla v lidech číst jako otevřených knihách, že si připadal tak hloupý. Hloupý celá ta léta, který už tu na té planetě je. Musel se kousnout do jazyku, už jenom pomyšlení, že i ohledně Severuse Snapa mohla mít pravdu. Však kolik času už strávil on s Harry. Moc málo, zatímco ten umaštěný Zmijozel nad ním bděl 7. let a chtě nechtě musel Sirius přiznat, že doopravdy šel tak daleko, aby dal za Harryho život podobně jako James. Lily si dokázala doopravdy vybrat pořádnou ochranu pro svého syna, pomyslel si Sirius ironicky.

A co se týče Lenky, tak si Sirius vzpomněl na slova Arthura Weasleyho, ze všech možných adeptů otců workoholiků, že pro každé dítě na světě otec ta skála, která drží svět pohromadě a matka co dává skále zeleň a něhu, kterou bez ní nemá. Sirius si promnul kořen nosu a podíval se na Emily.

,,Ale co tvé zaměstnání Emily? To ředitel jen tak bez povšimnutí nepřejde."

Nechtěl aby kvůli tomu Emily vyhodily z práce.

,,Já titul mám Samueli, to ty jsi student ne já, zlato." Zasmála se nad tím Emily a dodala.

,,Tento rok končím zde, měla jsem smlouvu jenom do tohoto roku a jsem svobodný člověk a mohu jít kam se mi zachce. Jsem volná jako pták."

Aha pomyslel si Sirius. Takže trčím tu já a ne ona. Skvělé.

,, A vztah mezi studentem a profesorem možná není povolený, ale na vztah mezi studentem a zaměstnancem nemocnice je každému šumák Samaueli. No a já ráda na tebe počkám. Však pak bych ráda odešla z Peru, nebo snad ty jsi tu hodlal na vždycky zůstat?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Ne, sice je to krásná země, ale tak trochu se mi stýská po domovině a to jsem 2 měsíce pryč." Řekl Sirius.

,,Aha Británie, já sice ráda teplé klima, ale na druhou stranu jsem nikdy neviděla sníh. A jak vidno tam u vás je málo léčitelů psychologů, kteří se zabývají lidskou duší. Mohla bych si tam otevřít ordinaci a pomáhat takovým jako je Lenka. No a Lenku bychom mohli vzít sebou." Řekla Emily a hleděla do těch kalných rybníčků očí jejího přítele.

Sirius už nic neříkal a jenom se zvedl z postele a v trenkách a tílku se přemístil pryč.

,,No prima Gonzalezová, to jsi zase jednou parádně posrala. Asi ses chovala jako klíště na toho chlapa a on se fakticky nechce vázat. Fakt výkon holka, přitom byl fakt sexy a měl charakter." Řekla nad sebou naštvaná Emily.

Vzteky bez sebe se začala oblékat. Vždyť tu seděla jenom ve spodním prádle a čekala na další sexuální zážitek se Samem.

Zrovna si obouvala sandále, když se její asi už ex přítel znova objevil v místnosti.

Emily se chtěla alespoň rozloučit, ale on jí neočekávaně zvedl a přehodil si jí přes rameno jako pytel brambor. Došel s ní na balkon, kde jí jako panenku usadil do toho ratanového křesílka, které tam měl. Pak si před ní klekl a řekl.

,,Vím o co jsi mě žádala slečno Gonzálezová, a vím, že máš pádné důvody krom naší lásky, ale bez jistých náležitostí bych si tě nikdy nevzal. Na to jsem bohužel velice tradičně vychován."

Něco vytáhl ze zadní kapsy trenek. Emily překvapeně zamrkala, když viděla sametovou krabičku.

,,Takže, abych byl korektní. Emily Christine Gonzálezová vezmeš si mě Samuela Maxwella Grinnita alias Siriuse Oriona Blacka za muže a kouzelníka?" A dal jí pod nos otevřenou sametovou krabičku, kde byl zlatý prstýnek s vyrytým srdíčkem uprostřed , který byl navlečený na zlatý řetízek.

,,Ano." Řekla překvapená Emily. Vždyť ona tohle takto rychle ani nechtěla. Přece řekla, že počká a Samuel jí náhle překvapí svou rychlostí a romantičnosti. Doopravdy tohle od něho nečekala.

Nehledě na ten laskavý polibek na rty hned po jejím Ano.

,,Promiň Emily, že jsem předtím tak na rychlo zmizel, ale bez prstýnku by to nebylo ono." Dodal komentář mezi polibky.

Emily jenom usmála a kývla, že omluvu přijímá.

Sirius jí přestal líbat a vzal prstýnek z krabičky a zavěsil jí ho kolem krku.

,,Tam se bude krásně vyjímat." Mínil lišácky Sirius.

,,Na ruku ne?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Paní profesorko zatím ne, ale až budeš jenom léčitelka tak ano." Pošeptal jí do ucha Sirius.

Emily zrudla. Jaké chytré řešení od jejího miláčka.

,,A teď bych rád dokončil to, co jsem započal před příletem pošty." Usmál se Sirius a zase si jí přehodil jako pytel brambor, aby jí následně hodil do měkké postele.

,,Proč jsi se vůbec Emily oblékala?" Ptal se jí Sirius a rozepínal její okrově žlutou halenku.

,,Abys od začátku věděl, jak se ke mně dostat zlato. Opakování matka moudrosti říkávala moje maminka." Mínila laškovně Emily a dala mu ruku na stehno.

,,Moudrá to žena. Pravda trochu jsem zrezivěl a vyšel ze cviku. Však já to doženu." Řekl Sirius a jal se rozepínat její podprsenku a přitom se díval na jistý řetízek a v duchu si vzpomínal na slova určitého Zmijozela, který byl už po smrti.

V roce 1995 mu jistý Severus Snape řekl, že on Black se ožení tak jedině u rovníku u opic nebo nikdy. Neměl Snape náhodou třetí oko, že se mu to vyplnilo?!

**Přidáno 2.10.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Doufám, že příběh Richarda Lestrangra se líbí. S touto postavou se však ještě rozhodně setkáme.**

**Vaše elenor **


	5. Kapitola - 5 -21 let není každý den

**Kapitola 5 -21 let není každý den**

Kinsley Pastorek seděl ve své malé kanceláři v Azkabánském vězení v Severním moři a byl hluboce zamyšlen. Ne popravdě podřimoval. Neměl totiž takto po ránu co dělat. Vše šlo jako obvykle.

V tom se rozlítly dveře jeho kanceláře a vlítl do ní mladý bystrozor červený ve tvářích, jak sprintoval do jeho kanceláře.

,,Šéfe kód 09 v ženském bloku." Vyhrkl a opřel se o dveře.

Kinsleymu chvilku trvalo než sepnul všechny mozkové závity, aby si uvědomil, co daný kód znamená. Totiž už ho dlouho neslyšel. Znamenalo to vraždu vězně vězněm! Ne moc častý jev zde. Naposled o tom věděl, že se to událo v roce 78 a to teprve byl bystrozor zelenáč.

V další chvíli pádil s tím mladíčkem koridory Azkábánu do části vyhrazené pro ženy.

,,Co se vůbec stalo Rottfielde?" Ptal se mladého bystrozora Kinsley.

,,No byl normální mycí rituál žen zde vězněných pod dohledem bystrozorky Tasmin Aplbeyové. Akorát slečna Dolores Umbridgeové nedávno odsouzená na doživotí za používání krvavého brku na Bradavických studentech vyžadovala luxusní služby perličkové koupele a soukromí při této činnosti. Vězeňkyně Alecto Carrowová též odsouzená na doživotí za mučení Bradavických studentů kletbou Cruciátus jí řekla, proč to žádá, když má hnusný zadek a že se za svůj hnusný zadek báby nemusí stydět, hezčí prej nebude. Slečna Dolores Umbridgeová na ní vystartovala , ale vězeňkyni Alecto Carrowové přišla na pomoc Flora Carrowová odsouzená na 20 let za použití Avady na léčitele Munga a uškrtila slečnu Dolores Umbridgeová holýma rukama. Ta však stačila vězeňkyni zlomit vaz. Bystrozorka Tasmin Apllebeyová byla nucena přivolat posily, jelikož na ní vystartovaly další dvě vězeňkyně v podobě Dafné Greengrásové a Hestie Carrowové. Museli jsem použít kletby Pouta na tebe a zajistit prostor ženských umýváren. Bohužel mezitím vyprchal život z vězeňkyně Dolores Umbridgerové a Alecto Carrowové."Vysvětlil po cestě mladý bystrozor Rottfield.

Vstoupili do umývárny, kde po okrajích v rozestupech seděly nehnutě, zahalené do šedých ručníků vězeňkyně ještě stále pod kletbou Pouta na tebe. Ve středu umýváren pak ležela dvě těla rozpláclé jak přejeté žáby, Dolores Umbridgerové a Alecto Carrowové. Byl tam i léčitel Azkabánu Jullius Vance, a před ním se vznášel pergamen a diktovací brk.

,,Žádná srdeční nebo mozková reakce. Pokus o navrácení životních funkcí 25 minut marný. Jsou jednoznačně mrtvé obě dvě. Čas úmrtí 8 hodin a 5 minut Greenwichského času." Diktoval léčitel.

A Kisnley Pastorek si promnul kořen nosu. To ten den tedy hezky začal. Podíval se na hodinky sám a duchu si pomyslel. Dnes má přece narozeniny George Weasley. Neproklel svou bývalou profesorkou náhodou tak, že jí to stálo až život?

* * *

Percy Weasley stál o berlích na chodníku u parkoviště pro návštěvy v nemocnici. Měl na sobě slušivý modrý oblek a přes to tmavě červenou péřovou bundu, aby mu nebyla zima. Byl sám na sebe pyšný, že se mu podařilo přemluvit pány doktory, aby mohl jít na narozeninovou oslavu George. Sice ještě pak se bude sem muset vrátit, ale jeho doktorka mu slíbila, že ho už propustí a bude jenom docházet na cvičení a plavání, aby mohl pořádně chodit a běhat jak srnka nebo spíš v jeho případě jako srnec jak řekla paní doktorka. Percy byl už na návrat do svého bytu natěšený a pokud půjde vše dobře, tak bude schopný se vrátit už podle doktorky 1.února do práce v plné parádě. Pro Percyho obrovská motivace se všech těch cvičeních a masážích jeho nohou se doopravdy snažit.

Teď však čekal na odvoz na oslavu. Ne nebyl z rodiny, ale od bývalého spolužáka z ročníku Olivera Wooda a jeho přítele Polla Edworda. Percy byl před pár dny jimi překvapen na nemocničním pokoji jako návštěvou. Olivera totiž neviděl věčnost. Naposled o bitvě o Bradavice a jeho mladší bratři, ti idioti mu vůbec neřekli, že byl Oliver těžce zraněn a skončil na vozíku. Percy však když ho viděl, ta nějakou lítost si strčil do kapsy protože šťastného člověka nebylo ačkoliv měl hendikep litovat je zbytečné. A Oliver jak se zdálo ve svém novém životě byl asi tak šťastný jako první den kdy byl Nebelvírským kapitánem.

Ve chvíli kdy si toto pomyslel se objevilo v zatáčce modrozelené auto s nápisem na boku Strategické ekonomické rozvahy pro každého a těsně před ním zastavilo. Okénko vozu se stáhlo dolů a vykoukla hlava Olivera Wooda na straně spolujezdce a hlava Polla Edworda na straně řidiče. Auto také nebyl žádný drobeček, ale Percy se v autech málo vyznala tak mohl jenom odhadovat co to je vůbec za značku. Ale BMW jako u George to nebylo.

,,Zdravíčko Percy, jak se máš?" Ptal se ho Oliver.

,,Čím dál lépe. Je skvělé, že takové základní potřeby jako mytí, holení a záchod už zvládnu sám a sestřičky už potřebuji už málo kdy. Paní doktorka mi slíbila, že už pátého prosince mne konečně pustí na trvalo z nemocnice a bude jenom docházet na cvičení. Prej bych mohl už prvního února zase do práce, jestli se budu snažit." Řekl věru nadšeně Percy.

,,Výborně, škoda, že moje nohy mne už nezvednou, ale vůbec už mi to nevadí, mám ještě ruce, ten super vozík a Polla a jsem v pohodě také." Řekl Oliver.

,,Jo sport a válka jsou občas největší mord lidstva." Řekl Poll.

,,Horší mord Polli je nic nedělání. Nuda může zabíjet." Řekl na to Oliver.

,,Ty se asi nenudíš Percy v té nemocnici, co?" Usmál se Oliver.

,,Rozhodně ne, mám nabitý rozvrh jako kdysi v Bradavicích. Odpočinu si tak jedině při vizitě, obědě, po večeří a v noci. Učím se znovu chodit, plavat a nějaký prej speciální tanec, který má zajistit dobrou rovnováhu i při rychlém pohybu. Zatím mi moc nejde a dost padám." Řekl Percy.

,,Tanec jaký?" Ptal se Poll.

,,Nějaký z Ruska. Zase mi ten název vypadl z hlavy." Řekl Percy.

,,Polli co kdybys pomohl nastoupit Percymu. Ať tu nemrzne." Řekl Oliver.

Poll otevřel tedy zadní dveře a také sám vystoupil. Pomohl lehce Percymu do vozu, protože ten přemluvil svojí doktorku, aby mohl na jejím osobním autě cvičit nastoupení do auta a výstup z něho, takže zvládal i toto. Berle Percyho šly do kufru vozu vedle Olivera vozíku a mohlo se jet.

,,A tu tvojí Aundrey máme vyzvednout kde?" Ptal se Oliver.

,,Víte kde je ulice Nového kříže tady v Londýně?" Ptal se na oplátku Percy a rozepnul si bundu, protože Poll měl ve voze zapnuté topení a to dost hřálo.

,,To je někde na druhé straně Temže, ne?" Ptal se Oliver.

,,Takže asi vás budu muset tam navigovat." Ušklíbl se Percy.

,,No hlavně když to stihneme. My létající auto jako George nemáme." Řekl Oliver.

,,To vůbec nevadí. Já tu trasu jezdil na kole, když byl George v nemocnici. Moc daleko to není." Řekl Percy.

,,Ty vole na kole! Ty umíš jezdit na kole Percy?" Ptal se překvapeně Oliver.

,,Aundrey mě to naučila, prej z toho sezení na ministerstvu si jinak zničím žíly na nohách a ona sama jezdí už od mala. Její maminka je mudlorozená čarodějka." Řekl Percy a trochu zrůžověl ve tvářích a dodal.

,,Teď aby mě to učila znova."

,,To se podá." Řekl Poll optimisticky.

,,Stejně teď v zimě bych na kole moc nejezdil. Sníh mi teď také znepříjemňuje život. Lepí se mi na kola vozíku." Zamračil se Oliver.

,,Takže nejprve se musíte dostat k Towerskému mostu, tam cestu jistě znáte." Řekl Percy, když vykličkovali uličkami kolem nemocničních budov.

,,To rozhodně." Řekl Poll.

Nakonec jeli kolem právě rekonstruovaných starých doků až byli konečně po 20 minutách díky provozu u Towerského mostu.

,,No ten přejedeme, nedaleko bydlí George. Má na ně výhled a na Temži také, co jsem viděl. Nechci ani vědět, kolik za ten svůj lofťák platí. S tím výhledem musí být dost drahý." Řekl Percy.

,,Hele Polli, mohli bychom někdy navštívit i George v tom jeho kutlochu." Mínil Oliver.

,,Jo rád poznám tvůj bývalý tým, ta banda z Londýnských Griffů se zdála povrchní k tobě, ale ti Weasleyovci jsou fakt milí." Řekl Poll.

,,Kupodivu Olivere, George ve svém bytě je docela pořádný až na jeho ledničku. Když jsem byl na návštěvě, tak jsem si říkal, jestli nemá uklízecí službu, ale on je kupodivu až na uskladnění jídla pořádku milovný. Vytřená podlaha a vysátý koberec. Ten jenom když je nemocný, tak je hraboš polní. A tím nemyslím jeho roztroušenku, jak tomu říká." Zastal se Percy George a to pravdivě. Doopravdy George byt byl čistý a uklizený, když tam byl až na ten chaos v ledničce.

,,Fakt smůla, že se něco takového chytlo zrovna George. Nabyl jsem však dojmu, že i tak je při síle." Řekl Oliver.

,,Ano to je, je jak namaštěný blesk, ale v létě, když byly ty bouřky na konci srpna, tak mu to vůbec nedělalo dobře. Viděl jsem, že je z toho bleskového počasí unavený a bolí ho nohy. A když ho chytne chřipka jako tenkrát mě a jeho z těch fíku, tak to má horší průběh než u zdravého člověka. Pan doktor mu říkal, že nesmí nic přecházet a vše co chytne hezky vyležet." Řekl Percy.

,,No přecházet nemoci fakticky nikdy není dobrý nápad. Moje sestřenice přešla nějakou nemoc a ta se jí vrátila dvakrát horší a nakonec z toho ohluchla na jedno ucho." Řekl Poll.

,,No se zdravím by si Georgí fakticky už hrát neměl." Zakroutil hlavou Oliver.

Mezitím dojeli k Southwark parku a Percy je navigoval dolu na jih kolem parku a přitom vyprávěl, jak v tomto parku ho Aundrey učila o víkendech jezdit na kole.

,,Tak tady bychom byli , tady je ten supermarket kde nakupuji potraviny. V Aldi mám už pár známých prodavaček." Řekl Percy a doplnil.

,,Hlavně tam mají až do deseti večer otevřeno."

,,Který to baráček to je?" Ptal se Oliver.

,,Tamhle stojí moje Aundrey, Olivere, a toho baráčku před kterým stojí, tak tam bydlím, od doby co pracuji pro Ministerstvo kouzel." Řekl Percy a ukázal na bíle natřenou budovu, která skoro nebyla vidět jak jí zakrýval mohutně vyrostlý cypřiš.

Aundrey měla na sobě třpytivě zlatavou róbu a přes to huňatý kožich a v ruce svírala temně rudé psaníčko a vyhlížela svůj odvoz.

,,Aundrey pusinko, ty vypadáš jak galeon v měšci." Mínil na pozdrav Percy.

,,To je záměr zlatíčko. To je záměr." Řekla a dala mu pusu Aundrey.

Nastoupila do auta a konečně se rozjeli do centra Londýna směr restaurace Borůvka. A ta rozhodně malinká jako borůvka nebyla.Měla totiž hned tři patra. V přízemí byl vstup a šatna pro hosty a také bar. Snad aby alkoholem posilnění hosté nespadli ze schodů a nenabili si držku. V prvním patře pak byla restaurace a ve druhém privátním salonek pro společenské akce, jako byla tato. V posledním patře bylo zázemí celé restaurace, kde sídlil majitel toho všeho a ekonomické zázemí a také zázemí pro ostatní zaměstnance restaurace. Však každá restaurace měla vlastní kuchyni. Jo a tato restaurace měla i vhodný vstup pro vozíčkáře a kočárky a měla též výtah pro hosty. Tedy ideální místo pro George oslavu musel Percy uznat. Takhle nóbl restauraci ještě nebyl. Mramorová podlaha a dřevěné obložení stěn s obrazy od různých umělců dávalo dojem, že restaurace přijímá fakticky vyšší třídu zcela běžně.

Vlezli všichni do výtahu a nechali se vyjet do druhého patra, kde byl privátní salon. Tam je hned u dveří uvítal podivný chlapík. Měl na sobě něco co připomnělo Percymu návštěvu z Ministerstva kouzel Německé spolkové republiky před dvěma lety. Ten chlap měl na sobě ty podivné bavorské kalhoty zelené barvy a vyšívanou košili. Dále měl knírek, který se mu kroutil každý konec na jinou stranu. Jeho vlasy byly částečně blond a po stranách přecházely do zrzavé barvy.

Pak spustil docela ucházející angličtinou s přízvukem.

,,Dovolte mi vás přivítat v restauraci Borůvka, vážení přátele. Jmenuji se Hyacint Karlstein von Hochstein, ředitel mezinárodní korporace dohledu nad magickými bankami, vedoucí hlavoun Německé spolkové republiky a obchodní partner a přítel jestli se u vás pane nepletu vašeho bratra George Weasleyho." A podal si s nimi ruku, ačkoliv Oliver, Percy i Aundrey byli takříkajíc otřeseni s kým si to podávají ruku.

,,Těší mě, Poll Edwordr." Přestavil se jako první Oliverův přítel.

,,Oliver Wood, také mě těší pane Karlsteine von Hochsteine." Řekl Oliver a napřímil se ve vozíku.

,,Říkejte mi Hyacint, nebo Cint., tak jako George. Georgovi přátelé jsou i mými přáteli." Řekl Hyacint a místo aby si podal ruku s Aundrey tak jí políbil něžně.

,,A kdo je tato rozkošná kráska?" Ptal se.

,,Aundrey Van Derrová, ráda vás poznávám pane Hyacinte." Usmála se Aundrey.

,,Percyval Weasley, starší bratr George. Aundrey je zde můj doprovod." Řekl Percy.

,,A Percy Weasley, o vás už jsem ledacos od George slyšel." Řekl Hyacint.

,,Doufám, že v dobrém." Řekl tiše Percy.

,,Ano, že jste až puntičkářsky přesný ve své práci a máte velký cit pro spravedlnost v kouzelnickém světě. No a také, že vás tento cit málem zabil. Však hlavní vinu nese neprofesionální přístup k ochraně svých zaměstnanců samotné Ministerstvo kouzel." Řekl Hyacint.

Percy zrudl. Taková slova na svojí osobu od George zrovna nepředpokládal.

Hyacint je dovedl ke stolu a přitom je představil dalším význačným hostům, jako byl Monsier Louvier, ředitel firmy, která odebírala výrobky Georgovi firmy ve Francii, pak lordu Strombolimu, pověřenci v magických záležitostech britské královny, řediteli Nimbus company, z toho byl nadšený Oliver, košťata Nimbus měl rád do teď, pak Percy byl představen novému ministrovi kouzel Dirku Cressewellovi a následně hlavnímu soudci nového britského kouzelnickému soudu Haroldu Dikkorbymu. Potkali také Adriána Punceyho, který se bavil v tu chvíli o rekonstrukci ministerstva se Susan Bonnesovou. Percymu se točila za chvíli hlava ze všech Georgovích známostí. Vždyť tam byl i jeho Brazilský dodavatel trpaslenek a americký zástupce firmy Playwitche. A tak si raději sedl už ke stolu a promnul si kořen nosu. George byl nad jeho mozkové buňky moc.

Hyacint šle pro změnu přivítat ke dveřím výtahu Billa a Fleur, který měli na Hyacinta stejně překvapené výrazy jako je měl Percy.

K jeho stolu přijel Oliver a měl výraz, já to absolutně nechápu".

,,Percy co je George zač. Já tu takovou hromadu smetánky a politiků nečekal." Řekl Oliver.

Percy mu tedy pověděl o Fénixově ohni a Georgových obchodech co věděl od táty a Rona a doplnil o změny na Ministertvu kouzel.

,,To si ze mě Percy děláš prdel, ne?" Ptal se Oliver.

,,Ne. Olivere ty nejsi jediný, co je ekonomický automat na prachy, George to dokáže také a ve velkém měřítku. Platí po dobu pobytu v nemocnici dokonce nájem v mém a Aundrey bytě, když ne jsem práce schopný. No hlavou jsem, ale nohama ještě ne." Řekl smutně Percy.

,,Já snad vykvetu, bon voyage s Luciusem Malfoyem, očividně nový tahoun obchodníků je Georg." Řekl Oliver.

Pak se Percy zeptal.

,,A jak to myslel, Karlstein, že je obchodní partner George?"

,,Vlastní firmu, co dodává nějaký sexuální materiál do toho Georgova obchodu." Uchechtl se Oliver.

,,Ďábel je George, nic jiného na to nemohu říct." Řekl nově příchozí Bill a přisedl k Percymu.

,,Zdravíčko Percy, moc rád vidím tebe i Aundrey. Připadám si tu trochu mimo mísu." Řekl Bill.

,,Tak to jsme dva." Řekl Percy.

,,Jak vůbec přišel k tomu přátelství s Karsteinem?" Ptal se Bill.

Percy pokrčil rameny. Nevěděl to.

,,To vám řeknu já." Řekla příchozí Angelina Johnsonová.

,,Angí! Tak rád tě vidím." Řekl skoro se slzami v očích Oliver.

,,Já také Olivere." Objala ho.

,,Jak tedy je to možné, Karlstein a náš George?" Ptal se Bill.

,,RSčko je to tajemství Bille Weasley." Řekla Angelina.

,,Co s tím má co společného Georgova nemoc?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Hyacintovi jí před pěti lety také diagnostikovali. Má roztroušenku též jako náš George." Řekla Angelina.

,,No vypadá dobře." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Jo to jo, není to poznat na něm." Řekla Angelina a doplnila.

,,George od doby co o své nemoci ví, tak hledal, jestli nějaký kouzelník má také tuto nemoc jako on a jak s ní žije. Tady v Velké Británie není registr kouzelníků s touto nemocí, ale v Německu ano a přes ten spolek Stonožka, který je sice mudlovský našel spolek Hofnaar, který je spolek Německých kouzelníků a čarodějek s touto nemocí a skamarádil s díky tomu s Hyacintem."

,,Takže George není jediný kouzelník s touto nemocí?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Zcela jistě ne. Jenom léčitelé tady byli tak natvrdlí a tu nemoc neznají a evidenci nevedou, zatímco na kontinentě ano. V Německu je evidováno považte 207 případů, kteří žijí. Ale tam těch lidí je víc z touto nemocí než tedy v Británii." Prohlásila Angelina.

,,Aha." Mínil jenom Bill.

,,No tady se má co vylepšovat na léčitelské péči, jen co je pravda." Řekla příchozí Aundrey po zajímavém rozhovoru s Susan Bonnesovou.

,,Jo Mungo to prosralo na vrh." Zavrčel Bill.

,,A jak to vůbec víš Angí?" Ptal se Oliver.

,,Jsem od září zástupce George ve firmě Olivere, jsem zástupkyně George v době nemoci nebo jiných patálii, jako místo ředitelka Kouzelnických kejklí s.r.o.. Lee doopravdy chce se na plno věnovat svému rádiu a jenom občas vypomáhá, nikoliv aby byl člen firmy." Řekla Angelina.

Oliveru Woodovi spadla brada překvapením. George udělal Angeliny svého zástupce! Zlatý camrále, proč to. On myslel, že je to Ron nebo doopravdy Lee.

,,Já myslel, že vedeš jenom pobočku v Prasinkách Angelino?" Ptala se Aundrey.

,,Ne. Jsem též místo ředitelka, zdědila jsem to místo legálně formou přes testament po Fredovi. Už v roce 1996 v létě mi to Fred tak řekl, že kdyby se mu něco stalo, tak převezmu jeho místo, protože moc dobře věděl, že Lee chce spustit své rádio a rozhodně nebude chtít trčet v krámě. Já nejprve nechtěla a pokoušela jsem se dostat do famprálového týmu Hollydeiských harpií. Přece jenom jsem jsem se stala po odchodu Olivra kapitánkou, ale místo tam nebylo, a já bych si těžko jako mudlorozená hledala práci a tak mi kluci nabídli místo u nich." Angelina se nadechla a pokračovala.

,,A už součástí smlouvy bylo právo zástupu po místo řediteli Fredovi Weasleym. A pak po bitvě, jsem dostala v Mungu dopis od Grinngottovi banky, že k nim mám dostavit. Jelikož jsem měla se střevy potíž tak jsem se tam dostavila později, ale dostavila. Čekal na mne skřet a George. Fred mi odkázal polovinu jeho práv k firmě a také 25% podíl ve firmě, druhý má Lee. No a 55 procent vlastní George. Takto jsou na tom z majetkem po Fredovi odchodu Kouzelnické kejkle." Vysvětlila Angelina.

Oliver si protřel obě oči. Takže celou dobu byl George první muž ve firmě a Fred druhý, pro něho děsné překvapení.

,,Takže George má 55 procent, ty 25 procent a Lee 20 procent?" Ptal se Bill.

Angelina kývla.

,,A přesto vlastní George takové finanční prostředky, aby dotoval výstavbu rodinných domků a nových kouzelnických vesnic?" Ptal se Bill.

,,Z části a z části do toho vložil životní pojistku Freda, která mu byla vyplacena." Řekla Angelina.

,,Životní pojistku?" Ptal se Percy.

,,No Grinngottová banka u více majetných kouzelníků ke kterým najednou George a Fred patřili dává možnost uzavřít životní pojistku, která je vyplacena když kouzelník nebo čarodějka nedobrovolně odejdou ze světa bez svého zavinění. Tedy když je někdo zabije nebo usmrtí. A ta pojistná částka byla u Freda 15 000 galeonů. Skřeti byli modrý když to museli Georgi vydat. Očekávali u nich dlouhý život." Řekla se šklebem Angelina.

,,Ale proč si je nenechal?"Ptal se Bill.

,,Protože to Freda nevrátí a jemu jsou také dost na nic, jak řekl sám. Pak se tam objevil s prosíkem Draco Malfoy a měl zatraceně dobrý nápad." Řekla Angelina.

,,Malfoy za vámi přišel?" Ptal se Oliver.

,,Jo nebylo to naopak, to on vymyslel koncepci Mžourova a Hůlkova a dal jim jména. Sice nevím, jestli to vzešlo z jeho hlavy, ale bez něho by Fénixův oheň u Merlinovi ponožky nebyl, i když to zní dost divně." Řekla Angelina a otočila se směr blonďaté hlavičky Draca Malfoye, který právě podával skleničku šampaňského své snoubence Astorii a tetě Andromédě.

,,Jo já slyšel, že má nějaký projekt i na Bradavické škole, rozjel se prý jak parní válec." Řekl Bill.

,,Ano to už je rozjetý, i když to podepsala už McGonagolová, protože má teta také na to kývla. Prej profesorka Pýtrová se poslední dobou jenom usmívá." Usmál se Oliver.

,,Kdo by to řekl, do té Zmijozelské bloňdaté hlavičky, že bude sekat takovou latinu." Řekl Bill.

,,Také dokážu vysvětlit" Řekla Angelina.

,,To už jsi vševědoucí Angí?" Ptal se Oliver.

,,Ne, ale hodně času trávím s Georgem a Ronem a Harrym." Řekla Angelina.

,,A?" Ptal se Oliver.

,,Ron a Harry, když se přihlašovali do toho bystrozorského výcviku museli podstoupit psychologickou léčbu díky jejich post traumatickému šoku a Harry povídal, že se tam několikrát sešel i s Dracem Malfoyem. Jemu to bylo kvůli smrti otce bylo také doporučeno. A paní psycholožka probrala s ním jeho chování a zlé skutky na škole, podle Harryho. No Draco otočil kormidlo a chtěl to nějak vše odčinit aby se necítil ta zle, představte si. Dokonce s Harrym a jeho a Harryho psycholožkou šel jednou do kostela ke zpovědi. Prej se jim moc ulevilo ať tam řekli cokoliv. A Harry řekl, že Draco chce dělat dobré skutky, aby se něho pořád nepohlíželo jako na zápornou osobu kouzelnické společnosti. A jak vidíte tak se mu to daří. Už ani já nedokážu mu říkat Malfoy, ale po většinu času mu říkám Draco a George též. Za svojí trhlou mrtvou tetičku fakticky on nemůže." Angelina.

Bill a Percy si říkali něco o zázračné mudlovské psychologii.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se náramně bavil, jako už měsíce předtím ne. Hrála perfektní taneční hudba a on tančil s Astorii na oslavě narozenin jeho obchodního partnera George Weasleyho. Ten o pár metrů dál se bavil s ředitelem Nimbusu a okolo pasu měl omotanou svojí přítelkyni. Ředitel Nimbusu se očividně něčím co George vyprávěl bavil a občas se zakuckal jak u toho pil šampaňské. Otočka vzad a Draco viděl po dlouhé době Olivera Wooda který byl v horlivé diskuzi s starým panem Weasleym a Williem Weasleym v nějaké finanční záležitosti. Přítel Olivera Wooda ten Edword se bavil o něčem s Lee Jordánem a ten něco sepisoval do malého zápisníčku propiskou. Další otočka a Draco se setkal s dalším tanečním párem v podobě Hyacinta Karlsteina a Hermiony Grangerové. Ta stihla přitom ještě se s ním bavit o podmínkách žití domácích skřítků v Německu a to ještě v jeho rodné Němčině. Grangerová uměla německy? Draco byl mile překvapen. Chudák Hyacint se trochu zadýchával jak musel stačit tancovat a mluvit. Doleva a Draco se málem srazil s Nevillem Longbotomem a jeho taneční partnerkou v podobě Fleur Weasleyové. Na to, že ta ženská byla v pátém měsíci tancovala docela slušně a Neville se držel, aby jí nešlápl na nohy. Fleur chtěla očividně tančit a její manžel diskutovat a tak vytáhla nezadaného Nevilla na parket. Draco chápal, že pro budoucí maminku Fleur singl otec Neville musí jejím vílí čtvrtinou být přitažlivý jako pro něho pečená husa. Dost o tom četl v psychologických knížkách. Jak to tam bylo psáno, muž otec je pro ženy přitažlivý tím, že je plodný a tím pádem schopný vytvořit rod a to už platilo už od pravěku. A víly a jiné magické bytosti měli tyto staré pudy mnohem vyvinutější než normální kouzelníci a Fleur byla ze čtvrtiny víla. Astorie zase změnila směr a Draco se ocitl tváří tvář Ronaldu Weasleymu, který bludně zamilovaně hleděl do výstřihu své přítelkyně a snad si na rozdíl od ní nevšímal okolí.

Draco otočil hlavu a viděl tetu Andromédu jak tančí s Abertforthem Brumbálem a snaží se, aby se na její kašmírový svetřík se nelepil staříkův vous. Draco se ušklíbl, a dal na seznam vánočních dárků jeden pro Brumbála a to návštěvu holiče. Stařík potřeboval od chlupit.

,,Draco, co kdybychom si trochu odpočinuli. Já si dojdu na dámy." Zašeptala mu do ucha Astorie.

,,Samozřejmě Astorie. Už jsem trochu vyprahlý." Souhlasil Draco.

Astorie se od něho odpojila a odešla směrem na toalety a od odešel k baru . Tam nalezl Pottera opírat se o barový pult a koukat na parket. Draco se podíval tím směrem a viděl Ginny Weasleyovou jak tančí s bratrancem Olivera Wooda, Clarencem Woodem. To tu Pottera nechala na ocet nebo se Potterovi nechtělo tancovat.

Ten si ho však všiml a s úsměvem se něho otočil.

,,Super zrovna s tebou jsem chtěl mluvit Draco Malfoy." Řekl překvapivě pro Draca s úsměvem.

,,O co se jedná?" Ptal se Draco. Už nechtěl žádné podivné obchody jako s Ronaldem Weasleym.

,,Mám na tebe takovou prosbu Draco a to tvojí půlkou krve Blackovské rodiny." Řekl mu Potter.

V příští chvíli jemu a sobě objednal skleničku Singl Malt.

Dracovi povyskočilo obočí, že jde Potter po matčině linii u něho. Co po něm chce?

,,Jde o Reguluse Blacka." Bylo další co řekl Potter.

Dracovi při tom jméně zatrnulo a zmrzl obličej do nehybné masky. Černější zrádce mezi Smrtijedy nikdy a nikde už existovat nebude. Jeho zrada, zrada matky, zrada Severuse Snapa a Igora Karkaroffa byla proti Regulusi Blackovi jenom jemná pomazánka na Temného pána chleba. Draco když se stal Smrtijedem nikdo se neodvážil říct jeho jméno a být při smyslech, protože Voldemorta potom zalilo neskutečné šílenství a byl skoro nepříčetný. A však co bratranec jeho matky tak závažného udělal se dozvěděl Draco až bitvě o Bradavice od matky a to těsně po otcově pohřbu. Draco jeho akt pomsty považoval za šílenství. Nejen, že Regulus Black prozradil zrovna ze všech možných osob Alastoru Moodymu, že původní členové Křiklanova klubu z let školní docházky Voldemorta jsou všichni Smrtijedi a on pak nejstarší věrné Voldemorta vymazal z povrchu zemského, dále dezertoval a napsal posměšný dopis pánu, s konečnou větou o něm jako dědkovi s Parkisnovou chorobou a ještě mu napsal, že mu ukradl dle jeho dopisu životní pojištění k nesmrtelnosti. A podle jeho maminky to nebyl tenkrát normální dopis, ale její bratranec si dovolil Voldemortovi poslat huláka a skrz kouzlo napodobit hlas vřeštivé ženské, že div jistý Dohlov dočasně ohluchl na jedno ucho. Ne jméno Regulus Black bylo u Smrtijedů tabu téma a to jméno bylo jak bomba na Voldemotrovu náladu. Proto byl Igor Karkaroff tak rychle odklizen z cesty, Voldemort nechtěl dalšího Reguluse Blacka, nedej bože v ruském vydání.

,,Nevím jestli víš, ale Voldemort z něho udělal nemrtvého tedy Reveanta." Řekl Potter a lízl si Singl Maltu.

Draco zbledl a jenom si připomněl setkání s touto formou magie div mu nebylo z toho zle.

,,A teta Androméda a tvá maminka chtějí Reguluse z této kletby osvobodit a konečně ho po letech pohřbít." Řekl Potter.

,,On existuje také jiný způsob mimo ohně?" Ptal se Draco překvapeně.

,,Teta Androméda ho nalezla, ale nevím jestli to bude fungovat, ale pokud ona tomu věří, tak tomu věřím i já." Řekl Potter.

,,Tak do toho jdi." Řekl Draco. Jestli Potter potřeboval ujištění, že do toho má jít, tak klidně. On by také rád viděl, že se ten prázdný hrob, co s matkou navštěvoval jako malý, aby byl plný. I třeba popelem, to je jedno. Bohužel tělo se nenašlo. Ví snad kde je matčin bratranec Potter.

,,Potřebuji tvou pomoc." Řekl Potter a napil se.

,,Mne, na co mne?" Ptal se ho Draco.

,,Potřebuji ke zlomení kletby nemrtvého někoho kdo je alespoň z poloviny Black." Řekl Potter.

,,Jistě a já jsem Black po mámě, ale vím čistě náhodou, žije i ten tvůj kmotr mrtvolka, který spal jak Růženka. Proč toho nepožádáš." Řekl Draco a vůbec do dalšího setkání s nemrtvým se mu nechtělo.

,,Myslím, že pohled na nemrtvého bratra by Samuela zlomilo. Víš jak ti lidé vypadají. On byl přece jenom vystaven 12 let a pár měsíců Mozkomorům a jeho nervy tím byly narušeny. Tvoje tetička už nebyla při smyslech vůbec, když jí pustily. Jak reagovala na ně ona. Odhodlala se vůbec k nim jít nebo se krčila v koutě jako pes?" Ptal se Potter na oplátku.

Draco vzpomínal jestli vůbec viděl někdy tetičku Bellatrix blízkosti nemrtvých nebo někoho kdo byl v Azkabánu. No pak si vzpomněl na otce, který utekl a matka ho našla schouleného doma v šatníku.

Ne přítomnost mozkomorů a následně nemrtvých nešla dohromady, to měl Potter pravdu. Raději se napil drinku co mu objednal Potter.

,,Tak vidíš, a nikdo jiný nezbývá krom tebe a tety Andromédy. A té nechci aby se jí něco stalo. Nebo vůbec tvojí matce. Věř nebo ne já je mám rád. Během bitvy o Bradavice mi tvoje maminka zachránila život. Lhala do očí samotného Voldemorta, pro Merlina, že jsem mrtev, ačkoliv jsem jenom ležel poté co mi podjely nohy po kluzkém kameni a přežil jsem další Avadu a nic mi nebylo. Pak poté, když zjistil, že mu lže si to s ním s pomocí Hagrida klíďo pído rozdala a jenom pro mojí a tvou budoucnost. Na ní samotné prej nezáleží, ale další generace by ve válce umírat podle ní neměly. Kam se má Nebelvírská odvaha hrabe vůči tvé mámě, Draco. A teta Androméda se o mě starala po bitvě, když jsem se bál se objevit v Doupěti, kvůli tomu, že jsem si připadal vinný za Fredovu smrt a George a Ginny zranění. Ubíral jsem jí spánku jako Teddy, protože mě trápily noční můry ze kterých mě budila. A za to vše, co pro mě udělala a žádná jiná žena natož má teta nikdy neudělala, jím chci poděkovat a tebe chci poprosit o tvojí pomoc, jako o pomoc Blacka." Řekl Potter a znovu se napil.

Dracovi div nespadla čelist. To se tedy odehrálo v Zakázaném lese tenkrát. Dostalo to všechno smysl. Vůbec poprvé za život měl Draco pocit, že může být pyšný, že je syn své matky.

,,Dobrá, ale doufám, že nás půjde více, vytušil jsem, totiž že místo kde je Regulus, tak tam je těch nemrtvých je více." Řekl Draco.

,,Nepůjdeme sami, jestli si to myslíš a také správně tušíš, že těch nemrtvých je na tom místě víc. Já jejich počet neznám, ale je jich tam hodně, podle toho co jsem tenkrát viděl, opravdu hodně. Budeme muset postupně z toho vyloučit určovacím kouzlem Reguluse. Ptal jsem Rona, ale ten nechce, nemrtvých se bojí jako pavouků, já ho do toho nenutím, ale přemluvil jsem Nevilla, pak Lee Jordána a no domluvil jsem se i s Terrym Bottem a to je podle mne dostačující počet. Ne?" Řekl Potter.

Draco si pomyslel, to je tedy eskadra. Weasley očividně by se z nemrtvých počůral strachy, ale co, ne každý z nich krom tetičky Bellatrix je nadšený. Bylo zajímavé, že se odvážil Neville, to by do něho Draco neřekl. Jaká slova Potter použil, že ho přemluvil. Lee Jordán se zdál odvážné povahy a Terry Bott to asi bral jako rozcvičku pro bystrozorský trénink.

No s Potterem se to sice zdálo dobrodružné, ale už tak nebezpečné. Potter tu svojí část, skáču po hlavě do každého ohně, odložil a choval se mnohem opatrněji jak se zdálo.

,,Tak dobrá a kdy tuto věc hodláš provést. Pamatuj na to Pottere, že jsem zaměstnaný člověk a ne student." Řekl Draco.

,,No já uvažoval o příštím týdnu v neděli, pokud tedy máš čas." Pokrčil rameny Potter.

,,Pottere zešílel si, vždyť je zima." Řekl Draco.

,,Jsme kouzelnici Draco, teď jsem zněl jako Hermiona." Uchechtl se Potter.

Draco zrůžověl ve tvářích, když si vzpomněl na zateplovací kouzla na z Přeměňování a Kouzelných formulí v Bradavicícch. On osel, teď mluvil jako mudla.

,,Já zapomněl, já tyto kouzla nikdy moc nepoužíval, raději jsem se ohřál u krbu a byl v teple." Přiznal se.

,,Jdeš tedy do toho?" Ptal se Potter.

,,Ale jenom proto, že je to mámy bratranec a do jisté míry si ho vážím za jeho bláznovství." Řekl Draco. A objednal ještě oběma jeden Singl Malt.

* * *

Ron se konečně dostal k tomu, že si sedl. Holly ho chtěla snad za ten večer utancovat. On nevěděl, že tak náruživě a ráda tanči. Nejprve se mu moc nechtělo, on tančit moc neuměl a nechtěl Holly ublížit, ale ona mu řekla, že ho povede a on jí má jenom poslouchat a dívat se jí do očí. Myslel, že to nezvládne, protože tančit mu dělalo ve čtvrtém ročníku a na svatbě bratra dělalo potíže. Však zazněla hudba, kterou ani neznal a Holly ho vedla a on si doopravdy najednou připadal, že mu to jde. Ani nevnímal svět,ale jenom Holly. Dokonce zvládl s Holly navigací i tango. Ona krom svého uměleckého nadání uměla i mistrně tančit.

,,Holly s tebou to byl máček, jak to, že umíš tak dobře tančit. Takhle jsem si ještě nezatančil." Řekl Ron šťastně.

,,No na primárce jsem první dva roky chodila na balet, to ti možná Harry řekl." Mínila Holly.

Ron zavrtěl hlavou.

,,No v Americe jsem chodila na jejich střední školu a tam byl každý rok maturitní bál, tedy bál pro končící ročníky, škoda, že to není i tady v Británii. A já jsem na ně od prváku chodila. A tam jsem tančila do alejuja. Našly se tam také takové lodě jako jsi ty Rone co moc neuměly a tak jsem je vedla." Řekla Holly.

,,Absolventské bály, to je v Americe?" Ptal se nově příchozí George, který hupnul na vedlejší židli.

,,Jo každá škola je tam má každý rok a od toho Clarence jsem slyšela, že to má i Salem a Ivlemorny, ty magické školy." Řekla Holly.

,,Velice zajímavé slečno Holly, která ulovila brášku v Paříži." Mínil koketně George.

,,Hleď si svého Georgi." Řekl Ron, když viděl, kam to George vejrá a to na mateřské znaménko na prsou jeho přítelkyně, tedy do jejího výstřihu.

,,Rád bych, ale byl jsem poslán na lavičku, na odpočinek. Conny chtěla vyzkoušet z tance Harryho Pottera, jestli je v tančení stejně dobrý jako ve válčení." Pokynul hlavou George směr, kde se pokoušela Conny Winterserrová naučit Harryho Pottera chachu.

Ron si pomyslel, že by Harrymu neuškodily hodiny tance, aby se takových společenských akcích nedělal ze sebe trolla.

,,Chudák tvoje slečna, Harry se pohybuje poněkud roboticky. On je ještě panic?" Ptala se Holly.

Na to Georg a Ron překvapeně zamrkali než odpověděli.

,,Ne ten rozhodně ne." Řekl Ron.

,,V tom případě, asi jeho slečna je v sexuálním životě poněkud strnulá a měla by se více hejbat a donutit k tomu i Harrymu. Dobrý sex je základ i dobrého tance." Vyslovila svojí tézi Holly.

Ron zrudl a George semkl ruce do stříšky a začal se tvářit jako profesionální obchodník.

,,Zajímavý názor slečno Holly a co vám k tomu přivedlo?" Ptal se George.

,,Sepnuté půlky Harryho." Řekla zamyšleně Holly.

George se trochu nechápavě podíval na Rona.

Ten pokrčil rameny. Holly však pokračovala ve vysvětlení.

,,No podívejte se pro porovnání. Ten Neville je nemá, pohybuje se volně, i když vzhledem k cizí partnerce nesměle. Za to Harry vypadá jako by měl kosti v břiše a kamenný zadek. Nebo ten Draco Malfoy, ten sice dává vždy levou nohu více dopředu než pravou, asi proto, že je levák, ale jeho kotníky jsou volné a paže uvolněné. Zato Harry je má stažené jako mrtvola v márnici. Asi koupím Harrymu knížku o taj-či nebo meditačních cvičeních." Řekla Holly.

,,No taj-či je dobrá věc, uvolní svaly a člověk nemá křeče v lýtkách." Mínil George. Holly nová známost brášky ho zaujala.

,,Možná je nervozní, Harry nerad tančí jako já." Řekl na obranu kamaráda Ron a byl překvapen, že poznala podle nohou Draca Malfoye aniž by viděla ho psát nebo kouzlit. Ono se to dalo poznat podle nohou?

,,Možná je to tím, že neměl kafe. Ráno občas v krámu bývá strnulý také." Řekl George.

,,Kafe?, to asi ne, spíš možná se dobře neprospal a chytla ho křeč, jo možná je to, ale Harry si asi už se svojí dívkou moc dobře neužil. Jak se to děvče vůbec jmenuje?" Ptala se Holly.

Ron si odkašlal a řekl.

,,Ginny a je to má mladší sestřička Holly."

Holly zbledla a pak řekla.

,,Sorry, že jsem takto hanebně o ní mluvila. Do sexuálního života tvé sestřičky mi fakticky nic není."

,,No možná je chyba na straně Harryho." Řekl George.

,,Možná, možná, pokud nedojde k vyvrcholení tak podle toho co jsem četla ženy jsou většinou zklamané a muže to vede ke strnulosti a jisté depresi, že nedocílili toužebného efektu. Však nám se to ještě s Ronem nestalo." Zamyslela se Holly na hlas.

Teď i George Weasley, šprýmař a mladý muž se osobními zkušenostmi u žen zrudl. Koho si to Ron pro boha vybral. Té holce není žádné téma svaté a jak koukal na brášku, tak ten se proměnil v ředkvičku, jak byl rudý.

,,Však existuje mnoho věcí jak to vylepšit, možná by pomohla nějaká hra než přejdou k tomu hlavnímu. Předkrm tomu říkáme s Ronem." Řekla Holly.

,,Hra jistě. Conny já chci tancovat." Křikl směrem své přítelkyně rudý až za ušima Georg a měl Ronovi přítelkyně už dost. O tom co dělají v posteli vědět doopravdy nechtěl.

Conny vzala za ruku Harryho a vedla ho ke stolu. Když byli pár metrů od nich, tak se definitivně Harrymu zamotaly nohy a omdlel a málem spadl na Lee Jordána.

Ten ho chytil za ramena.

,,Arry?" Ptala se jeho taneční partnerka Fleur.

* * *

Harry se probudil a kolem něho kmitala roztodivná barevná světélka než uviděl něco co připomínalo člověka.

,,Harry , Harry slyším mě?" Ozval se najednou hlas. Ženský hlas.

,,Harry jestli jestli mne slyšíš tak kývni hlavou nebo mrkni." Řekl hlas.

Harry tedy kývl.

,,Harry teď mě poslouchej, něco ti dám do úst a hodně hluboko. Nebudě ti to příjemné a bude se ti chtít zvracet. Nebraň se tomu. Přestane ti být blbě."

Harry konečně poznal hlas Conny Winterserové, Georgovi přítelkyně.

,,Conny já našel na záchodech Malfoye v podobném stavu." Ozval se hlas. Mužský hlas ve kterém poznal Rona.

Pak mu někdo něco dlouhého strčil až do krku a Harrymu začalo být blbě od žaludku. Naposled mu takto blbě bylo, když se opil po Colinově pohřbu. Pak zase upadl do mdlob a zdálo se mu o tom jak Voldemort a Albus Brumbál tančí společně polku a Voldemort má na sobě kostýmek Dolores Umbrigrové a v ruce její hůlku. Divný sen, zakončený tím, že Voldemorta pořádal Albus Brumbál o ruku.

Harry se v tom okamžiku probudil. Poznal, že je doma ve své ložnici a posteli, ale jelikož neměl brýle nic dalšího nepoznával.

,,Harry už jsi vzhůru?" Ptal se hlas jednoznačně hlas Ginny.

,,Jo, mohla by jsi prosím vysvětlit, co se mou stalo a proč mne Conny nutila zvracet?" Ptal se Harry.

,,To jeden idiot barman u toho baru si myslel, že jste s Dracem vadný, když se o narozeninové oslavě bavíte o mrtvolách a nasypal vám do pití nějakou mudlovskou drogu. Prej aby jste byli happy a nekazili dobrou náladu oslavy. Akorát to přehnal a vám bylo poté špatně." Řekla Ginny.

,,A do prdele to byla ta druhá whisky. A Draco Malfoy?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Odpadl o pár minut později na pánských záchodech. Ron ho naštěstí našel včas. Otrava drogou není podle Conny hezká. Ona takto přišla totiž o spolužáka na vysoké škole." Řekla Ginny.

,,Tak je velké štěstí, že tam byla. Jenom mě mrzí, že jsem zkazil oslavu Georgi." Řekl Harry.

,,Kde že, ten se za tu oslavu vyřádil dost. Byl dost naštvaný na tu restauraci, že zaměstnává takové debily. Ten barman byl jím a Ronem zmalován a Hermiona mu přičarovala oslí uši a prasečí ocásek." Řekla Ginny a dodala.

,,A až na hudbu dostal George tu oslavu zadarmo jako omluvu a barman padáka, krom toho, že ho zatkly." Řekla Ginny.

,,Dobře mu tak, cizí řeči by ho neměli zajímat." Řekl Harry a dodal.

,,A příště si nic u baru nedám a budu dávat pozor i na podávaná jídla. Mám už teď hrůzu z další oslavy. Mám na nich smůlu." Řekl Harry.

,,To se podá, příště si tě budu více hlídat." Zazubila se Ginny a dodala.

,,A Astorie řekla, že se postará o to, aby hrála ochutnávačku Dracovi, aby nebyl znovu otráven."

,,Myslím, že ten by si to nepřál, aby byla místo něho byla ona." Řekl Harry.

,,Také pravda." Pokývala hlavou Ginny.

,,Netušil jsem, že na mne bude mít takový vliv, co to bylo vůbec za svinstvo?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Netuším, Conny to předala kolegům, vzorek, ale byla to nějaká párty droga. Holly, řekla, že by to mohla být extáze, podle toho jak si byl předtím mimo, ale je se v těchto substancích nevyznám." Pokrčila rameny Ginny.

,,No tak potom jsme asi s Dracem Malfoyem asi moc akční nebyli. Ten chudák asi bude mít pocit, že mudlové jsou dost velcí ďáblové, když už měl zkušenosti s revolverem." Řekl Harry.

,,Alespoň je nebude považovat za neškodné a bude mít respekt, že to nejsou opice jak se asi domníval před lety." Řekla Ginny.

,,Kde vůbec vzal podle všeho kouzelník mudlovskou drogu?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Harry ten barman byl moták, možná znal kriminálníky z nekouzelnického světa, kdo ví." Řekla Ginny.

,,Fakt fajnový." Povzdechl si Harry a dodal.

,,Mohla by jsi mi podat brýle?" Ptal se.

Ginny mu je bez okolků podala.

,,Co si dáš vůbec k pozdní snídani Harry?" Ptala se ho.

,,Ovesnou kaši, na nic jiného chuť nemám. Můj žaludek je stále trochu vodě." Řekl Harry pravdivě. Stále se moc co se týče žaludku necítil úplně okej. A co teprve asi jak je Malfoyi.

,,A jak to, že nejsi zpátky ve škole Ginny?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Paní ředitelka mne a Astorii dovolila zůstat, abychom se ujistily, že budete v pořádku a já chci zůstat zítra do rána, pak se vrátím krbem zpět Harry." Vysvětlila Ginny.

,,A ten druhý Wood, ten Clarence, choval se k tobě slušně, když jsi s ním tančila?" Ptal se Harry.

Ginny se ušklíbla a pomyslela si. Och, že by Harry žárlil? Má ho chudáčka podusit nebo ne?

,,Mohu tě ujistit Harry, že Clarence je naprostý gentleman k ženám. Jeho by ocenila každá. Je pěkně rostlý." Ušklíbla se a zahleděla z okna na sněhovou nadílku na na parapetu.

Po očku pozorovala, že Harryho výraz přešel do poněkud do zabijácké grimasy a tak dodala.

,,Však jeho vkus je spíše pro blondýnky a ne zrzky a celou dobu loudil po mne, jestli neznám adresu té blondýnky co se bavila se Susan, tedy Hannach Ambottové. Já adresu její neznám a a ani bych mu jí nedala, jedině kdyby by mi to Hannach schválila." Dodala tonem připomínající jistou Minervu McGonagolovou.

,,Tak ať si dává Hannach pozor, je to víc Američan nežli Brit a mne připomíná Lokcharta. Vůbec se mi nelíbily jeho ruce na tvém pozadí Ginny." Řekl Harry.

,,Škoda že nebyly tvoje viď Harry?" Ptala se při odchodu z pokoje Ginny.

,,A moc." Zavrčel Harry.

**Přidáno 5.10.2019**


	6. Kapitola - 6 -Kámen člověkem

**Kapitola -6– Kámen člověkem**

Kinsley Pastorek si mnul čelo a seděl v kanceláři nad spisem ohledně incidentu při kterém zemřely dvě vězeňkyně. Bylo až z podivem, že necelý týden po odsouzení Dolores Umbridgerová byla zavražděná a Alecto Carrowová přesně devět měsíců po svém odsouzení obě na doživotí. Nehledě na to, že se Flora Carrowová přiznala dobrovolně k tomu to činu a stejně tak dobrovolně si nechala prodloužit svůj trest o dalších 12let v Azkabánu. Tedy dohromady 24 let měla sedět. A s jakou vážností tento trest uznala, jako by to brala za něco jako Merlinův řád. Možná roli hrálo, že Alecto byla její teta z otcovi strany? Kinsley měl však tušení, že je za tím víc. Už z toho důvodu, že i ostatní vězeňkyně dobrovolně mu řekly, co se stalo. Jaká hra se zde mezi ženami hraje?

* * *

Dafné Greengrásová usedla na pryčně ve své cele. Na Azkabán to tu bylo na rozdíl od Kuby docela pohodlné. Záchod, gumová matračka na pryčně, ani teplo a ani chladno, spíše teplota, jaká vládla kdysi u nich doma na chodbě. Okno z nějakého hodně tvrdého skla, které však propouštělo světlo a jednoduché umyvadlo na studenou vodu. Pořád však snila Dafné, že se dostane ven. Tady rozhodně nezůstane. Nejlepší možností zde bylo jak se zdálo zemřít, protože díky nápadu staré Carrowové, která sice zaplatila životem se dozvěděla, že mrtvé vyhazují venku do moře. Nebo se stát zvěromágem a nějak se dostat přes všechny ty bezpečnostní kouzla a zařízení. Black prošel, ale to bylo před rekonstrukcí, Crevry díky neopravené jedné šachtě na pánských jídelnách, ale od té doby dělali nově příchozím testy, jestli nejsou zvěromágy. Ona však jím nebyla. Však věděla o někom, kdo jím byl dost dlouho a též věděl celý postup při získání této vlastnosti. Nebyl to nikdo jiný než poslední Lestrangre, starý Rudolfus.

Však jak se s ním spojit a kde ten strejček Draca vězí v tomto labyrintů cel? Však Dafné nebyla hloupá a začala studovat Azkabánské zvyky a jejich strážce. Tu tam si rozepnula nechtěně vězeňskou košili nebo se svlékla na noc úplně do naha, aby přilákala možné nápadníky s informacemi. Prostě ve Zmijozelském stylu tu dělala nejstarší řemeslo a to prostitutku. A ty služby pro některé bystrozory byly tak nudné a za striptýz jí dali už všelicos. A tak získala Daphné srpec, poté pralinky, poté jí jeden vobejda z bystrozorů dal loknout rumu a mimo těchto libostí se jí dostalo informací, že Rudolfus sedí na druhém konci vězení a tráví svoje dny tím, že četl Bibli. Copak se dal na modlení?

Naposled poprosila za svůdný tanec jednoho mladíčka, kterého však neznala, byl to Ir, o pergamen a nebo papír a tužku. A ten světě div se jí to dnes přinesl tak trochu mdlý z toho, že se u nich žen vraždilo. Ten určitě nebyl v bitvě a určitě nebyl zvyklý krve.

A tak mohla Dafné napsat dopis Rudolfosovi Lestrangrovi.

* * *

Denis Crevry seděl pod palmou a upíjel lacinou pomerančovou limonádu. Zrovna dorazil se strýcem do Honorie, hlavního města Šalamounových ostrovů. Užíval si sluníčka, které u pomalu sestupovalo k západu a pokukoval co se děje kolem něho na pláži.

Měl by si té pevninské krásy nabažit, než za pět dní zase vyjede na moře. Denis si stáhl slamák více do čela a vstal rozhlídl se ještě jednou. Zachytil melodii nějaké písně, která mu byla příjemná. Došel do jedné uličky tohoto města, kde byl něco jako taneční klub. Hm to nezní špatně, pomyslel si Denis a vešel do té čtvercové budovy.V tom ho někdo uhodil zezadu do hlavy a Denisi zčernal svět před očima.

* * *

V Londýně byl typicky zimní den. Doopravdy už začal padat sníh na chodník, parapety a střechy Londýna a zahalovat je bílou pokrývkou. V domě na Grimouldově náměstí 12, však bylo příjemně teplo. Harry seděl v křesle a bubnoval do opěrky křesla prsty nedočkavě. Naproti seděl Neville na hlubokém gauči a tureckém sedě a na klíně měl Verčů a dětským kartáčkem jí česal vlásky. Byly čím dál hustší a tím více nepoddajné. Vedle seděl nohu přes nohu Draco Malfoy a hleděl z okna na padající sníh.

Aby tu nebylo dost mužské společnosti tak na opačné straně vůči Harrymu seděl v druhém křesle Terry Bott a párátkem si čistil zuby. Přitom podrážděně koukal Draca Malfoye. Z hora se ozývala Green Day a do toho někdy Ron Weasley. Něco tam podle svých slov tvořil.

,,Kde se k sakru Jordán a Finnigen bloumají?" Ptal se Terry Bott.

,,To už by měl také zajímalo Terry, měli tu být před půl hodinou." Řekl Harry.

,,Dal jsi jim stejný čas Harry?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Nezastavily se ti hodinky Pottere?" Ptal se Draco.

,,No dovol, já si je kontroluji každý týden podle televize." Řekl nerudně Harry.

V tom se ozval domovní zvonek a ve stejnou chvíli se rozžehl krb v obýváku. Z něho vyšel Seamus v červené péřové bundě. Harry ho pozdravil a šel otevřít. Příchozí, který zvonil byl Lee Jordán v dlouhém černém kabátu s červenou nebelvírskou šálou kolem krku.

,,Už čekáme Lee, kde jsi byl?"

,,Promiň Harry, ale já píchl gumu a musel jsem do servisu." Řekl Lee.

,,No konečně jsme tu všichni. Kde jsi byl Seamusi?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Folly chtěl dokončit nějaké papírování a já u toho skejsl. Sorry jestli jste čekali." Řekl Seamus.

,,Nevadí, na mrazu nejsme, ale já už to chci mít za sebou." Řekl Terry Bott.

,,Okej, okej takže akce ,,Vrať se do hrobu" může začít."Řekl Harry.

,,Jak milé pojmenování." Ušklíbl se Draco.

,,Jenom jsem to pravdivě pojmenoval, účel té celé akce je vrátit jednoho milého mrtvého do hrobu, ne." Řekl Harry.

,,Také pravda, ale už o tom nikdy nemluv na veřejnosti a už vůbec ne u baru nebo v hospodě a se mnou Pottere. Nechci totiž zažít ještě jednou co oslavě George Weasleyho, jasný." Řekl Draco.

Harry se sám zašklebil a kývl. Ne vylepšené drinky na happy náladu už nikdy.

,,Štěstí bylo, že tem byla George přítelkyně." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo jak by se otec křižoval, že mám strážného anděla v podobě ne kouzelnice." Řekl ironicky Draco.

,,Co mi to vůbec vrazila do krku, že se mi chtělo tak zvracet?" Ptal se Harry.

Seamus se podíval na Nevilla a ten zas něho než jeden z nich odpověděl.

,,Tvojí kouzelnickou hůlku, Harry." Odpověděl ten odvážnější z nich, tedy Neville.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No podle té Conny, měla ideální tvar a velikost." Řekl Lee.

,,Neboj Percy pak na ní seslal čistící a leštící kouzlo. Měl si jí jako novou." Řekl Neville.

Harry z toho bylo trošičku mdlo, jak svíral ten daný předmět v ruce.

,,Takže…" Dál se Draco Malfoy nedostal.

,,Ne u tebe pak použila nějaký předmět z mudlovské lékárničky. který měl vyvolat zvracení. Nevím co to přesně bylo. Tvá hůlka nebo Harryho to nebyla." Řekl Neville.

Draco si citelně oddechl. Poslední co by chtěl mít v krku je vlastní nebo Potterová kouzelnická hůlka.

,,Můžeme snad už vyrazit?" Ptal se Terry Bott.

V tu chvíli sešel dolů oblečený Ron s batohem na jednom rameni a s deskami v podpaždí.

,,Zdravím a odcházím." Řekl a vyrazil z domu pryč.

,,Kam Ron šel?" Ptal se Terry Bott.

,,Ron, co já vím začal chodit na nějaký kurz francouzštiny a pak má nějaké umělecké sezení. Pomalu ho tu nevidíme." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo poslední dobou je pořád v luftu. V práci, na těch kurzech, s Holly nebo venčí psa."Vyjmenoval Neville.

,,Jaké kurzy, já myslel, že je George Weasleyho v těch Kouzelnických kejklích?" Ptal se Terry Bott.

,,Jenom v pondělí, úterý a středa dopoledne, Terry. V pondělí a ve středu má francouzštinu, v úterý maluje, čtvrtek je většinou v čudu s Holly a pátek má to nemehlo taneční hodiny. Jo o víkendech plave s bratry nebo s Holly v bazénu." Vyjmenoval zájmové aktivity Ronalda Weasleyho Neville.

,,Aha." Řekl mírně šokovaně Terry Bott.

,,Weasley na sobě začal pracovat. Jeho umělecké práce jsou velice zdařilé, co mohu posoudit." Řekl Draco.

,,Neříkej mi, že si je viděl." Řekl Harry.

,,Ano, a u některých jsem byl šokován." Řekl Draco a zčervenal ve tvářích.

,,Takže i jeho dárek pro Holly?" Ptal se Harry.

Draco už poměrně rudý ze vzpomínky jenom kývl.

,,Škoda mě to ještě neukázal." Řekl Neville.

,,Ehm Neville buď rád. Od té doby nevím co si mám o Ronovi myslet." Řekl Harry.

,,Asi tak, polovina kouzelníků by to považovala za perverzní záležitost a zhýralost ne-li úchylnost." Mínil Draco.

,,Aha takže to patří do kolonky 18+?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Pokud to posuzuješ podle měřítek Georgova krámku, tak ano." Řekl Harry.

Na to Terry Bott jenom zamyšleně koukal. Moc by ho to Ronovo umění zajímalo.

Neville přešel i s Verčou v náručí k Seamusi a předal mu jí.

,,Co já s Verčou, Neville?" Ptal se.

,,Narcissa tě zde minule chválila jak ses hezký staral o Teddyho a Leona, když jí bylo nevolno. Takže tě pokládám za dostatečně způsobilého opatrovníka mojí malé Verči." Řekl Neville a začal si oblékat zimní kabát.

Seamus měl výraz mozkomora, co chce někomu vysát duši. Pusu do o.

Verča se na Seamuse usmála. Seamus trochu uměle také, ale v hloubi duše byl zdrcen, že byl přivolán jenom proto, aby se stal chůvou na hlídání.

,,V ledničce máš případně domácí sekanou a je tam i výživa pro Verču, jo její věci jsou v pokojíku. Jenom vyndej pak Alastora ven, ať si protáhne nohy a nesedí pořád na kameni. Granule pro Grega najdeš v skříni pod umyvadlem a kápni mu tam trochu mléka. Stále je ještě štěně." Zahlaholil instrukce ode dveří Neville a vyšel z ostatními ven, kde se na Grimouldově náměstí přemístili bůh ví kam.

Seamus zůstal v baráku sám. Sám úplně ne, společnost měl z leguána, tříměsíčního štěněte jezevčíka a čtyřměsíční holčičky. I sovy byly pryč.

* * *

Poppy Pomfreyjová se zrovna chystala jít do svých osobních komnat se navečeřet, poté co její nová pomocná síla na ošetřovně Katarina, dohlížela na jednoho rozjařeného druháka z Hagvaspáru. Ten si doopravdy myslel, že varování Filliuse při správném vyznění Randálového kouzla je vtip, a skončilo to zdrcenou zápěstní kostí a zlomeným malíčkem v levé kouzelnické ruce toho chlapce. Kostirost mohl jenom fungovat poté, co mu byla z ruky malým řezem odstraněna poškozená kost a zafixována ruka tak, aby správně dorostla. A to mohla také udělat Katarina, protože druhák z ní staré madam měl očividně strach. Kolik těchto studentíků co vtipkovalo o hodinách se pak jí bálo. Poppy už je ani nepočítala. Snad být jednoruký den mu bude dostatečným trestem.

Šla kolem krbu, který byl jediný, který byl otevřený pro letaxovou síť mimo ředitelny, když se rozžehl plamen. Z krbu se vynořilo pět osob a další dvě levitovali za sebou.

,,Dobrý večer Poppy." Pozdravil jí Neville Longbottom a otřepal se jako mokrý pes před ní. Doslova, byl zmoklý jak slepice a další příchozí také. Jako by je spláchla záplavová vlna z pobřeží, jak z nich kapala voda jak z vodníků.

,,Neville co vy tu děláte …" Dál se Poppy nedostala.

,,Madam Pomfreyjová já sice vím, že už nejsme vaší žáci, ale potřebujeme vaší pomoc." Řekl Harry Potter, který měl zplihlé vlasy a začal mávat hůlkou, aby se usušil.

,,U všech mořských ďasů, co jste vyváděli?" Ptala se Poppy.

,,My Vám to Poppy vysvětlíte, ale mohla by jste prosím nejprve podívat Leeho a pak vám ukážeme něco co je těžko k uvěření. Neuvěříte nám co jsme našli." Řekl Terry Bott a na nejbližší postel odlevitoval jednu postavu zahalenou v dece.

Poppy poznala díky obličeji, že se jedná o Lee Jordána. Terry z něho nechal hůlkou zmizet deku.

,,Pro Merlina od čeho jsou ty škrábance a proč nemá skoro nic na sobě?" Ptala se Poppy, když toho mladého muže viděla.

,,Spadl do jezera plného nemrtvých." Řekl velice stručně Harry Potter.

Poppy zbledla a začala rukou přivolávat tu nejsilnější dezinfekci co měla na skladě. Následně přivolala svého patrona v podobě holubice a poslala pro Katarinu.

Následně se nenávistným pohledem pohledem podívala na Harryho Pottera.

,,Kde jste sakra byli? Já tu nemrhám 7 let a svoje lektvary a obvazy a nezavazuji rány, aby jste i po škole skákali jak říkáte do jezer s nemrtvými, pane Pottere."

Před touto dámou se bál i Harry Potter, byla drak, kterého se bál i Albus Brumbál.

,,Ehm Poppy mi máme proto vysvětlení. Ono jde o tohoto člověka." Řekl Draco Malfoy a ukázal rukou na místo kam sesílal levitační kouzlo na druhou osobu.

Poppy se něho nerudně podívala a šla se podívat na levitující osobu vedle Draca Malfoy.

Poplašeně vyjekla, když toho člověka spatřila.

To přece nemohlo být možné.

,,Vidím toho koho vidím nebo mi oči hrají nějaký nechutný vtip nebo snad vy pánové?" Ptala se překvapeně Poppy.

,,Kéž by vtip, mi jsme také nevěřili, ale je to tak Poppy. Dokonce jsme všichni kromě Leeho na něho seslali identifikační kouzlo. Bohužel nevíme jak se do toho stavu dostal natož jak přežil. Vypadá nehnutě a zachovale." Řekl Neville.

,,Hodně a stále vypadá tak na 17 či osmnáct, ale to snad není ani možné." Řekl Draco.

,,Jenom jeho oblečení se skoro rozpadlo." Řekl Harry.

Poppy si protřela obě oči a znovu se podívala na levitující osobu před sebou ve které poznávala jednoznačně Reguluse Blacka.

,,Harry říkal, že bude nemrtvý, ale když jsme ho konečně našli na dně jezera, tak tak nevypadal a byl jak kámen. Tuhý a dost těžký na vyzvednutí." Řekl Terry.

,,Jo vzhledem, že s ním na hladinu vyplavala stovka nemrtvých, tak bylo ho těžké dostat ven." Řekl Draco.

,,Nevíte madam Pomfrejová co by to mohlo způsobit tento stav?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No na mrtvého nevypadá, má stále jistou barvu." Řekl Neville.

Poppy se předklonila k levitující postavě a pohladila mladíkovu tvář. Byla chladná, ale ne studená. Byla také nepříjemně tvrdá na omak. Vytasila hůlku, protože jí ten stav něco připomněl. Párkrát máchla hůlkou a spustila diagnostická kouzla, aby věděla jestli má práci s živým nebo mrtvým tělem. Byla překvapená natolik výsledky, že nasadila úsměv od ucha k uchu a nahlas se rozesmála.

,,Vy pane Blacku jste génius, jednoduše génius. Kam se hrabe pan váš bratr a Albus Brumbál." Řekla z vesela.

,,Co?" Ptal se Neville, který nevěděl o co jedná a proč se madam Pomfrejová směje.

,,Vy to jistě máte v živé paměti, co se dělo ve vašem druhém ročníku, pánové." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Ano, ale co má s tím co společného?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Oči baziliška nejsou jedinou věcí, co dokáže člověka zkamenět. Další možností je Odvar měsíčního kamene, který dokáže proměnit v kámen a poslední je kletba. Kletba černé magie, zvaná Medůzina kletba, podle Medůzy Řecké, také známé jako královna hadů. A tady pan Black použil sám na sebe tu kletbu a proměnil sám sebe v kámen. Ano, pánové Regulus Black, stále žije." Řekla Poppy Pomfrejová a spráskla ruce.

,,Takže …" Dál se Harry Potter nedostal.

,,Neville zaběhni pro Horácia a dejte mu tento seznam. Pak to sem všechno vezměte, snad to bude na jeho skladu." Řekla Poppy a jala se psát na pergamen seznam lektvarů, které potřebovala na oživení funkcí orgánů a těla Reguluse Blacka.

,,On je živý, to jako doopravdy?" Ptal se nevěřícně Draco.

,,Je slabý, ale ne mrtvý, pane Malfoy, už drží to kouzlo dost dlouho. Čím dříve ho z toho dostaneme tím pro něho lépe." Řekla Poppy a podala Nevillovi seznam.

,,Běžte. Zatím se postaráme o pana Jordána." Řekla Poppy.

Neville tedy omráčeně vyběhl s ošetřovny a málem se zase srazil s Katarinou a už pádil do sklepní pro Horácia Křiklana.

,,Volala jste mne madam?" Ptala se Katarina a podívala se kolem sebe.

,,Ano Katie volala jsem vás. Vyskytly se tu dva pozoruhodné případy. Připravte ošetřovací lůžko a dejte vařit vodu a mléko, nejlépe čerstvé." Řekla Poppy.

Pak se otočila na ostatní.

,,A vy se osušte a dejte si pak Povzbuzující lektvar. Trochu mi pomůžete, když jste se už dali do té hrdinné záchrany, tady pana Blacka." Řekla Poppy a pak se otočila na lůžko kde byl Lee Jordán v limbu očividně.

,,A pana Blacka odlevituj Draco na lůžko naproti, tam hned vedle umyvadla. Budeme potřeba mít blízko vodu." Poručila Poppy.

Draco jen s radostí udělal. Protože se mu už nechtělo držet to levitační kouzlo, co už sesílal na ten kámen skoro hodinu.

,,Ale jak to, že byl na tom rodokmenu, co jsme spálili označen jako mrtvý?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Neproudila mu krev, ten rodokmen reaguje na krev, to mi jednou řekla máma. A zkamenělému člověku neproudí krev a nebuší srdce, takže pro rodokmen musel vypadat jako mrtvý." Řekl zamyšleně Draco.

,,To by dávalo smysl." Řekl Harry.

,,Ten podrazák."Zavrčel pobaveně Draco.

Matčini bratranci jsou takový podrazáci co se týče smrti, že by bratři Perwelovi rudli závistí být živi.

,,Podrazák, to zajisté ano." Řekl Harry.

,,Mamka ještě řekla, že mimo Brumbála a tebe Pottere, se bál i tady Reguluse ten náš mrtvý rádoby Lord. Hlavně jeho nezdravě velké inteligence." Řekl Draco.

,,No vzhledem jeho zápiskům ohledně kouzel na zničení viteálů a samotného Volďi, že mi notně připomíná Hermionu. Až nezdravě inteligentní a zvědavý to on byl." Řekl Harry.

,,Fuj tobě připomíná Grangerovou, Pottere, nepřeháníš?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ne, mají stejný počet NKÚ. Je to v pamětní síni. Také mají v tom na chlup stejné hodnocení. Jenom Regulus nebyl tak dobrý v Kouzelných formulích a měl z nich jenom Nad Očekávaní a ne Vynikající. když se probudí a bude správně fungovat, tak možná se dočká Hermiona i jeho myšlenek ohledně přeměňování. Fakt psina." Řekl Harry.

,,Otázka co s ním. Byl už prohlášen mrtvý skoro před dvaceti lety. Nevíme jak dlouho leží v tom stavu tam a v jakém stavu bude až se probudí. Nehledě na to, že bude pořádně zmatený. Ty přece Pottere bydlíš v jeho pokoji a bude se ptát kam poděla Jenis Joplin a mrkváče." Řekl Terry Bott.

,,Tak pánové dost diskuze, protože to teď doopravdy nevyřešíme. Nejprve musíme vyřešit pana Jordána, aby nedostal otravu krve." Řekla Poppy.

Katarina přinesla velký plechový džber s horkým mlékem a stejný džber s horkou vodou. Poppy řekla Harrymu, aby vzal Lee Jordána pod ramena a držel ho. Namočila velkou houbu na mytí do dezinfekce a začala otírat rány a škrábance od nemrtvých na Lee Jordána těla. Následně smyla dezinfekci a to co se do ní dostalo horkou vodou a to celé znovu omyla ještě horkým mlékem, aby se to lépe hojilo. Poté poručila Terrymu, aby celé namazal mastičkou a Katarina to obvázala.

,,Teď ho tu necháme prospat do rána a měl být v pořádku. Ještě ráno do něho naliji antiseptický a povzbuzující lektvar a bude jako rybička." Řekla Poppy a vylila vodu a mléko do umyvadla.

V tu chvíli se otevřely dveře ošetřovny a do ní vrazil rudý jak řepa a funící jak lokomotiva Horácio Křiklan v těsném závěsu za ním Neville v rukou přepravku od Ananasů a v něm několik lahviček a ampulek s lektvary.

,,Doopravdy je živ?" Ptal se celý rudý ve tvářích Horácio Křiklan a stěží popadal dech.

,,No podívej se sám Horácio, ale zatím je kamenný." Řekla Poppy.

Křiklan se přikolébal k Regulusi a div ne s posvátnou úctou sundal svůj čepec a přitiskl si ho k hrudi. V jeho očích se zaleskly slzy.

,,Já snad věnuji svojí výplatu kostelu v Bristolu. Jaký to zázrak se to stal." Řekl a začaly se mu po tvářích koulet krokodýlí slzy.

,,No za ten zázrak jak vy říkáte Horácio si může pan Black sám. Sám sebe proměnil ve smrtelném nebezpečí kámen, proto není reveantem." Prohlásila madam Pomfrejová a dala ruce v bok a otočila se Draca.

,,Našli jste jeho hůlku?" Ptala se.

,,Jenom zbytky. Byla totálně rozmočená a na kousku se začala množit nějaká mořská havět. Je celkem nepoužitelná. Bude si asi muset pořídit novou." Řekl Draco a vyndal z kapsy termosku od čaje, která ukrývala zbytky hůlky Reguluse Blacka místo teplého čaje.

Teď se na tělo Reguluse Blacka podívala i Katarina Bowlsová a prohlásila.

,,Smrdí jako mrtvola. Neměli bychom nejprve umýt?" Ptala se.

,,To také slečno, ale nejprve musíme oživit jeho tělo a orgány, protože jinak bychom ho pořádně nemohli umýt. Jeho vlasy jsou též kamenné a mohli bychom o ně přijít a má též nohy u sebe takže bychom se nedostali houbou a mýdlem k celému tělu. Ne nejprve do něj musíme do něj pravit lektvary." Řekla Poppy a otočila se na Horácia.

,,Máš Horácio lektvary o které jsem tě přes Nevilla požádala?"

Horácio Křiklan mrkl, utřel do čepce slzy a zcela v modu mistra lektvarů řekl.

,,Samozřejmě." A pískl na Neville, aby mu předal bedýnku s lektvary.

,,Máš štěstí, nebo spíš pan Black, že mám díky zkušenostem z minulého roku tak velké zásoby. Kde celou dobu byl?" Ptal se Křiklan.

,,To je tak, pane Křiklane. Tady Regulus Black chtěl odcizit jeden z viteálů Toma Raddla, který byl ukryt v jeskyni na Severním pobřeží Anglie a přitom dle vzpomínek Blackovského skřítka zahynul a stal se nemrtvým. Však pravděpodobně na poslední chvíli jak to vypadá se proměnil v kámen a zmátl i svého nebohého domácího skřítka Kráturu." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale jak jste vůbec mohli vědět, kde je, pane Pottere?" Ptal se Křiklan.

,,No protože mi o tom lovu na viteály na který se Regulus vydal řekl právě jeho skřítek. Jemu byl předán a měl ho zničit. Však bylo to něho moc velké sousto. Až mne a Ronovi se to podařilo. Viteály jsou hodně ošklivá magie pane Křiklane, ale vám tohle říkat nemusím. O Viteálech jistě víte své." Řekl Harry.

,,Ano." Řekl bledý jako stěna Křiklan a podal první lektvar Poppy.

,,Jak o tom má Horácio vědět Pottere?" Ptal se Draco.

Harry se zašklebil a pak ledově pronesl.

,,Protože to, že se ten rádoby lord se o viteálech dozvěděl právě od něho dokonce mu dal návod nebo spíš knížku o nich, viďte pane vedoucí Zmijozelské koleje, nebo se právě pletu?"

Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom a Terry Bott se narovnali jako vojáci a pohlédli na mistra lektvarů výrazem mrazivějším než Arktida.

,,Za to, že zabil Uršulu můžete vy?!" Ptal se napůl vyčítavě a napůl rozzuřeně Draco.

,,Za to že Vincent Crebre se usmažil Zložárem a to Brumbál se otrávil a prosil Severuse, aby ho zabil." Vyjmenovával dál Draco a vytáhl na Křiklana hůlku.

,,Rozdělil duši na sedm dílů, sedm dílů toho hajzla a jeden byl v mém kamarádovi Harry, málem také dovedl k šílenství Rona. A ta věc posedla Ginny." Připojil se Neville.

,,Za tu vosinku v prdeli tedy může kouzelnický svět poděkovat vám?" Ptal se Terry Bott.

,,Toto nezabíjejte, kdo by nám tu vařil lektvary. Horácio nikdy nebyl Smrtijed, pánové." Řekla Poppy.

,,Jo ale dovedl je k tomu. To jeho navíjení sítí a různé klubíky čistokrevné mládeže." Řekl kysele Harry.

,,Teď však mluvíte hlouposti, chodila na ty setkání i vaše matka." Řekl Křiklan a v příští chvilce měl na hrdle Harryho hůlku a jeho paži kolem krku.

,,To už jste totiž vy pavouku věděl, že jste to posral. Vždy a všude jste si chtěl každého podmazat, aby vás měli rádi Křiklane. Jste slizký jako slimák a hrajete jenom pro svojí potravu. Však já vás znám. Znám z mrtvé paměti lidí, kteří vám naletěli. Však ty vaše politické agitace na poli školy byly, tak neškodné, viďte. Houbelec a starý hovno. Doufám, že vás pořádně tíží svědomí, protože doufám že ještě dlouho budete vidět ve snech svoje oběti. Každý den v týdnu, každý den v roce a každého." Řekl ledově Harry a pustil Křiklana.

,,Tak to by stačilo. Nic o mě Pottere nevíte. Ani zdaleka nedosahujete mého věku vy jedno zelené Nebelvírské ucho." Zamračil se Horácio Křiklan a otočil se na podpatku odešel z ošetřovny.

,,Pane Pottere, vás nenaučili diplomatickému jednání." Řekla Poppy.

,,A kdo mě měl jaksi to učit madam. Já jsem byl celých 7 let především zde se učil přežít a bojovat a ne být diplomatem. To jak si u Toma nešlo vyjednávat když jsem nechtěl ztratit život, přátele a tvář." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak mi podejte alespoň lektvar z Mandragory." Povzdechla si Poppy.

,,Jistě madam Pomfrejová." Řekl Harry.

,,Můžeme také nějak pomoci?" Ptal se Draco a pohrával si nervozně s hůlkou.

Potřeboval si vybít vztek na Křiklana. Ten mizera, za tím stál. Manipuloval lidmi jako Albus Brumbál.

,,Ale jistě, už se navracejí do původní stavu jeho nohy, tak svlékněte to co zbylo z jeho kalhot. Nemáte náhodou doma nějaké trenky, které by jste oželel. Vypadáte oba asi tak stejně velcí. Tady pan Black byl také chytač víte." Řekla Poppy.

,,Jo jistě mám, mám pro ně skočit?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Byl by jste moc hodný." Řekla Poppy.

Draco záhy plameny zmizel k sobě domů na Malfoy Manor.

,,Harry je to pravda a Křiklan mu dal o tom knížku?" Ptal se Neville a pohlédl na Harryho.

,,Ano a pak tu knížku dal do sbírky Bradavické knihovny. Tam kdy hledal informace jí také našel Regulus Black. Až v roce 1993 jí odstranil Brumbál. Sice byla v oddělení s omezeným vstupem, ale každý více dobrý žák se tam mohl dostat. Dokážeš si přestavit jaké zlo by mohla napáchat knížka v dalších rukách. Třeba takový Princ dvojí krve viz Severus Snape nebo Pobertové nebo nedej bože Bellatrix či Fred s Georgem, dokonce i Hermiona se k ní mohla dostat. Jsou tam šílená kouzla v té knize, hrozná, už jenom ten obal sálá černou magii, Neville. Je jako mozkomor, zanechává nešťastné zlo. A každý člověk má určité zlo v sobě, zlost nebo nenávist na určitou osobu. A ta knížka toho dokáže využít a ukázat čitateli jak ho zničit nebo sama sebe obohatit, aby hrozba byla zničena. Naštěstí už tato knížka zničena." Řekl Harry.

,,Mluvíš Pottere jako by jsi jí četl?" Řekl Terry.

,,Ano jednou, Ron a Hermiona také, abychom věděli jak byly vytvořeny viteály. Hermiona jí pak zničila tím, že na ní vylila jed Baziliška a následně zapálila." Řekl Harry.

,,Takže víte jak to vytvořit a zničit." Špitl Neville.

,,Ano a tyto informace také hodláme si vzít sebou do hrobu Neville. Uzavřeli jsme je pod zámek naší Nitroobrany." Řekl Harry.

,,Ty ses to tedy naučil Harry?" Ptal se Neville, který věděl, že se to Harry učil už pátém ročníku, ale moc se mu to nevedlo.

,,Ano a Hermiona ode mě a ona to zase naučila Rona. Tenkrát ten instruktor bystrozorství nás chválil i když k psycholožce nás stejně poslal. Pomohla nám se ještě zdokonalit a konečně pojmout všechny vzpomínky do obrany naší mysli." Řekl Harry.

,,Hrozné a to jste si tím museli projít jako studenti?" Ptala se Katarina, které se doplnily informace o Zlatém triu Nebelvíru jak se jim říkalo.

Ti se také setkali s formou magie, kterou nechtěla Katarina ani za boha potkat. A ode dneška tam patřily i viteály.

,,Slečno tady Potter se setkal černou magií víc než je zdrávo. A měl z pekla štěstí. Albus ho namočil do jeho hnojůvky, kterou měl odklidit už on, ale nikdy to neudělal a nechal to odklidit tohoto hocha. Měla už jsem v roce 60 seřezat zadek Albusi, když tu ležel z žlučníkem." Řekla Poppy Pomfrejová.

Na to se Harry a Neville zasmáli.

,,Kéž by za Toma mohl jenom on Poppy." Řekl smutně Harry.

,,Také pravda Bradavice si vytvořily skoro sami svého ničitele. Ano ten ministr Blumket má pravdu. Bradavice se potřebují změnit aby už se nevyskytla další taková pohroma." Řekla Poppy.

,,My také na tom pracujeme." Ozval se Draco a vylezl z krbu už převlečen do suchého a učesán a s balíčkem oblečení.

,,No vzal jsem sebou jedno moje pyžamo a dvoje trenky a jeden hábit a mojí teplákovou soupravu a dva nátělníky a nějaké ponožky doufám, že mu budou. Ať nějak vypadá jako kouzelník." Řekl Draco.

Po 18 dávkách lektvaru z Mandragory, dvou na posilnění funkce srdce, dalších dvou na hydrataci ostatních orgánů a jeden dokrvovací a nutriční vydal podle Poppy Regulus Black zase doopravdy lidsky a ne jako kámen. Jeho hrudník se znovu zdvíhal jak začaly pracovat jeho plíce a jeho tváře lehce zrůžověli pod náporem nové krve v oběhu. Však to prý vyrovná její nedostatek a nehybnost podle Katariny.

Následně ho omyli a navlékli do pyžama Draca.

,,Motiv listí, to bych do tebe Malfoyi neřekl." Mínil na látkou pyžama Terry.

,,Trhni si, teď je to jedno a jsem rád, že Poppy má odhad a fakticky je mu to." Řekl Draco.

,,Měli bychom ho nechat si odpočinout, právě zažil náročný proces oživení funkcí těla po zkamenění. Jděte také spát už je skoro jedenáct večer pánové. Ráno informuji ředitelku a bude na ní jak se zachová." Řekla Poppy.

,,Asi máte pravdu, ráno moudřejší večera. Mohla by jste však říct paní ředitelce madam Pomfrejová, že bych s ní rád mluvil?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Zajisté pane Pottere." Kývla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Harry říkal jsi, že vás Regulus dovedl k tomu jak ty vyteály zničit. Takže je zná stejně jako vy předpokládám viď?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ano." Řekl Harry.

,,Není možné, že přežil díky té věci, že on sám vytvořil viteál, aby udržel sám sebe při životě?" Ptal se Neville a hleděl směr spící osoby.

Harry vytřeštil obě oči na Neville.

,,Hej, hej Neville, já vím, že bratránek mamky nikomu neublížil a nikoho nezabil. On jenom kradl magické artefakty a no verboval tady v Bradavicích Smrtijedy a to jeden rok. Nemyslím, že rozdělil svou duši." Řekl Draco.

,,Víš to jistě Malfoyi?" Ptal se Terry Bott.

,,Ne úplně, o něm je málo známo a bylo to tabu téma jako Potter." Řekl Draco.

,,Stejně ho bude muset vyslechnout někdo z ministerstva, nejlépe pod veritasérem, lidi, takže na tu otázku dostaneme také odpověď. Zatím bych rozhodně šel spát, co ty Neville. Seamus a Verča už také určitě spí. Je čas vrátit se domů." Řekl Harry.

,,Dobrá, dobrá Harry, ale doufám že se mýlím a Harry." Řekl Neville a podíval se Harrymu do očí.

,,Ano Neville?"

,,A ty nebo Hermiona či Ron nic takového jste nevytvořili, myslím viteál?"

,,Ne něco tak hnusného jako si rozdělit duši bych si nikdy neudělal a Ron s Hermionou už vůbec ne. Stačila má jizva, i tak bolelo, se setkat s něčím takovým. Ron i já máme stále tu spáleninu od toho přívěšku a a Hermiona též. Není to nic s čím bych se chtěl do pekla ještě někdy v mém životě potkat Neville." Řekl Harry a hodil letax do ohně a zvolal Grimouldovo náměstí dvanáct.

Následně v něm zmizel.

,,Chtěl si Neville odpověď, dostal si jí." Pokrčil rameny Terry.

Neville jenom vzdychl a prošel tím ohněm hned za Harrym. Po pár chvil zmizel i Terry Bott a Draco Malfoy.

,,Katerino, to co jsi zde dnes slyšela dále neříkej, ano. Kdo tu byl minimálně do zítřka musí zůstat tajemstvím." Řekla Poppy a ještě zkontrolovala spícího Lee Jordána.

,,Ano madam."Řekla Katerina, i když to co dnes zažila jí připadalo nadmíru dobrodružné.

Bradavice doopravdy byly něco jiného než celá Kanada. Nebyla to nuda.

,,Kdy myslíte, že se probudí?" Naklonila hlavu k Regulusi Blackovi.

Katerině se náhodou Regulus Black líbil. Vypadal jako šaramantně obklopen tou bílou v podobě přikrývek až na to modré pyžamo s listím.

,,Dejte mu čas slečno,, skoro dvě dekády byl kamenem a teď skoro na přelomu století náhle ožil." Řekla Poppy a zívla si.

Katerina ho tedy pohladila po tváři a řekla.

,,Tak dobrou noc cestovateli časem."

**Přidáno 6.10.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Jak jste se dočetli, tak jsem oživila krom Siriuse, i Reguluse. Bude v pozdějším ději velice důležitý. Co se týče zdroje informací o viteálech, skutečně si myslím, že Křiklan měl v tom více zapíchnuté svoje pazoury, než nastínila matka zakladatelka. A to, že se tu setkáváme s Terrym z Hagvaspáru není také náhodné, bude mít v budoucnu důležitou roli. **


	7. 7 -Regulusova budoucnost a minulost

**Kapitola 7– Regulusova budoucnost a minulost**

Camila Woodová ani zdaleka netušila jak obtížné bude vést Bradavickou školu, když se ujala funkce ředitelky školy. A to ani zdaleka. Tento den však obzvlášť, když hned ráno okolo 6 ráno se u ní ohlásila návštěva v podobě Poppy, pana Pottera a ministra Dirka Cressewella. To co bylo řečeno ve zdech ředitelny udivilo i místní portréty. Zvlášť portrét Severuse Snapa se dožadoval důkazu a slova ministra kouzel a pana Pottera mu jak si nestačila. Poppy musela tedy odlevitovat portrét na ošetřovnu a zpět, aby se mohl na Reguluse Blacka sám podívat. Od té doby zarytě mlčel a měl tak nečitelný výraz, že se Camila obávala jestli se jí bývalý mladší spolužák v tom obraze náhodou nezbláznil. Následně se rokovalo v této sestavě o případu Regulus Black. Bylo jasné, že na ošetřovně do konce života zůstat nemůže. Pan Potter sice navrhoval ubytování u nich jako v rodném domě Reguluse Blacka, ale jak Camila tak ministr kouzel Dirk Cressewell to pokládali za špatný nápad. Nakonec poté co odeslal spis o Regulusi ministr kouzel lordu Strombolimu pověřenci královny v magických záležitostech dodal, že by mohl načas bydlet Regulus Black u něho. To už se Camile líbilo víc a pan Potter nakonec na to také kývl.

Rozhodující záležitost však měla přijít.

Krbem Bradavické ředitelny přiletaxovala skupina dvou bystrozorů, vedoucí Odboru dodržování britského a kouzelnického práva Alan Colbes a jeho levá nebo spíš pravá ruka (byl levák) Susan Bonnesová a ředitelka mezinárodní lektvariské komise Cecílie Ryanová-Dagwoerová a po snídani v ředitelně vyrazili do Bradavického sklepení.

Zastavili před dubovými dveřmi s plaketkou hlásající ,,Osobní komnaty ředitele Zmijozelské koleje profesora Horácia Ambrosia Křiklana mistra lektvaristky".

Camila zaklepala a ohlásila se samotná.

Ozvalo se dále a Horácio ještě v županu a s fezem na hlavě otevřel. Však když uviděl kdo mu stojí před dveřmi tak zbledl jako nově ušitá svatební košile.

,,Dobré ráno pane Křiklane pustíte nás dál?" Ptala se ředitelka mezinárodní lektvaristké komise madam Ryanová-Dagwoerová a ruce měla svojí hůlku a druhou rukou se dotýkala její špičky.

Křiklan jenom mlčky přikývl a potil se jako dveře od chlíva strachy.

Jakmile vstoupil poslední člen což byl pan Potter, tak madam Cecilie sedla do křesla a začala máchat hůlkou a přivolávat jednotlivé knížky z Křiklanovy velké knihovny, která zabírala všechny stěny.

Křiklan zrudl, ale mlčel. Z jeho očí div nesršely na Pottera plameny a jiskry.

,,Ale co tu máme Horácio, Staré čínské spisy o oživování, to bylo zakázané už v roce 1700! Zabavuje se, to na škole nemá co dělat a to ani v kabinetě profesora a ty nemáš povolení toto vlastnit." Řekla stroze madam Cecilie a dodala.

,,A nehledě, že tato knížka je kradená. Čínská sekce našeho úřadu už se po ní shání 55 let, poté co byla odcizena jejímu pravému majiteli a to Čínskému národnímu lektvaristickému archívu. K tomu si ještě promluvíme ty hade."

Madam Cecilie některé knížky vracela na svá místa, ale malá hromádka podle ní odcizené nebo zakázané literatury se hromadila jak po pravé tak po levé straně křesla, kde seděla. Úsměv bystrozorů se také rozšiřoval a Susan Bonnesová zapisovala jednotlivé tituly a jejich autory. Camila Woodová stála vedle pana ministra, který stál opřen o psací stůl Horácia a čekal, až svou inspekci dokončí madam Cecílie.

Po hodině přehrabování v knihovně přešla madam Cecílie k jeho psacímu stolu a tam to důkladně také prohledala a našla další dvě knížky s velice černou a nechutnou magii podobnou té co byla v knížce společně s viteály. Hodila to rovnou na křeslo. Pak se podívala do skříní s lektvarovými přísadami a tam objevila dokonce hezky ukryté další tři. To samé následovalo s Křiklanovou ložnicí a koupelnou, kde bylo nalezeno dalších 90 knížek, které byly buď kradené, s černou magií obohacené nebo byly zakázané a patřily na seznam čtiva, které bylo povolené jenom alchymistům. Což Křiklan nikdy nebyl.

,,Takže si to shrňme Horácio Ambrosie Křiklane. Měl jsi v držení literaturu, která byla škodlivá pro zde se učící se studenty, vědomě si jí rozšiřoval, ačkoliv toto bych dala jenom lektvarovému mistru do rukou. Zapříčinil si vznik lidského monstra, které si rozpoltilo duší na 7 částí a terorizovalo dlouhá léta magický svět Velké Británie. Zasluhuješ trest." Řekla studeně madam Cecilie a nechala hůlkou si přivolat osvědčení o mistrovství v lektvaristické vědě na jméno Horácio Ambrosius Křiklan a spálila ho na popel hůlkou.

,,Tímto tě vylučuji z lektvaristické rady, společenství a nejsi dále už vítán v našich řadách. Ředitelko Bradavické školy lady Camile, musím Vám oznámit, že tento člověk a čaroděj už není způsobilý učit a vyučovat vaření Lektvarů a lektvaristickou vědu jako takovou. Měl by být dle vašeho uvážení propuštěn, jelikož není graduovaný tento předmět učit a dopustil se trestné činností v tomto oboru a to krádeže a odcizení vzácných rukopisů a knih." Řekla madam Cecilie Ryanová-Dagwordová a zmenšila knihy jí zabavené a dala si je do kapes svého hábitu.

Teď ozvala i Camila.

,,Ano, souhlasím poté co jsem se dozvěděla. Tímto Horácio Ambrosie Křiklane jste propuštěn jako ředitel Zmijozelské koleje, jako profesor Lektvarů to bez odstupné částky a nároku na výplatu za měsíc prosinec za hrubé porušení školního řádu a pracovní smlouvy s Bradavickou školou. Výpověď vám doručím během dneška. A nebojte Zmijozel povede nově profesorka Septima Vectorová." Řekla sladce Camila.

,,Dobrá volba paní ředitelko." Řekla madam Cecílie a luskla prsty a přivolala svojí osobní skřítku.

,,Linum ať se do mé kanceláře dostaví na desátou hodinu asistent Moric a Joana."

,,Vyřídím madam." Řekla skřítka a s puf zmizela.

,,Vážená paní ředitelko Bradavic, mohu Vám tímto nabídnout náhradu za Křiklana v podobě mých osobních asistentů, pokud by jste chtěla. Jsou plně schopni a jsou plně graduovaní vést zde společně výuku. Také se omlouvám, že nás úřad na tuhle veš v našich řadách nepřišel dříve, ale náš úřad prodělával po válce velké interní změny a hodně se měnil."

,,Nevadí a budu moc ráda, dobrých lektvaristů je jako šafránu a najít někoho kdo byl byl schopen učit ještě míň." Řekla Camila.

,,Jaká pravda madam." Přitakala madam Cecílie.

Křiklan byl rudý jak paprika a chtěl pozvednout hůlku proti Potterovi, ale bystrozor to viděl jeho hůlku si zabavil.

,,A teď k nám z Odboru dodržování britského a kouzelnického práva pane Křiklane." Ozval se Alan Colbes.

Navázala Susan Bonnesová.

,,Tímto jste pane Křiklane zadržen za odcizení odborné a vzácné literatury, to za pravé. Dále za šíření černé magie mezi nezletilé a zamlčování trestné činností v podobě vraždy a napadání studentů této školy…"

Křiklan jí přerušil.

,,Ale to je tak dávno děvenko." A snažil se tvářit jak Albus Brumbál.

,,Však nic nebylo promlčeno pane Křiklane a já nejsem žádná děvenka." Od hláskovala mu to naštvaně Susan Bonnesová a tvářila se jako neštvaná kobra.

,,Dále jste zadržen za skvoterství, tedy nepovolené se zdržování v cizích objektech a krádežím majetku nekouzelnické lidu. Následně za nepovolené se obohacování z finančních zisku bradavické školy. To je prozatím vše, ale jistě se ještě něco najde." Našpulila rty a podívala se na svého šéfa.

,,Ano to je vše slečno Susan. Pane Křiklane tímto vás za tyto činy zatýkáme a bude odveden tady pány Veronem a Poupem do cely zadržení na ministerstvu kouzel. Máte právo vypovídat a vše co dobrovolně vypovíte bude zaznamenáno a bude ve váš prospěch."

Bystrozoři kouzly spoutali Křiklana a pak ho už levitovali ven z kabinetu nohami na před.

,,Pokud to Kouzelnický soud umožní, tak by bylo pěkné převést jeho majetek na Reguluse Blacka." Řekla Camila.

,,O tom si popovídáme zítra Lady Camilo. Dnes mám na pořadu dne grilování Mrože Křiklana a následně schůzku s zástupcem amerického ministerstva kouzel Howlem. Tímto se poroučím lady." Řekl ministr Dirk Cressewell smekl kouzelnickou čapku a už si to hned za bytrozory pádil pryč.

,,Děkuji pane Pottere, že jste skutečnosti okolo Horácia Křiklana oznámil příslušným úřadům." Řekla Camila k Potterovi.

Ten jenom řekl.

,,Já to udělal kvůli Regulusi a mému kmotrovi. Jim to dlužím a jelikož oba žijí, tak jsou zároveň důkazem toho co Křiklan prováděl zde na škole. Když vyslechne někdo a předpokládám někdo z ministerstva kouzel Reguluse Blacka, tak se dozví o Křiklanovi pěkné věci. To co jsem řekl z části je pravda, z toho co on sepsal a z čeho jsme vycházeli při našem lovu na viteály Toma Radlla lady Camile."

,,Chápu, takže Regulus je něco jako klíčový svědek. Nebylo to náhodou tak, že jste vy Křiklana včera v noci vyštval z ošetřovny, aby jste zajistil bezpečí Regulusi?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Bingo madam. A ještě jsem pověřil Winky, aby ho jako miminko celou noc hlídala, aby ten pavouk tam náhodou nevlez. Otrávit před Poppy by si ho nikdy netroufl, ta by to v mžiku poznala ale pak. Prostě sichr skřítek je vždy dobrý pomocník." Zazubil se Harry.

,,Chápu udělám to samé po dobu Reguluse Blacka na ošetřovně. Ve dne v noci bude hlídán skřítky, než Křiklana nepošlou buď do Azkábánu nebo nevyloučí z kouzelnické komunity." Řekla Camila.

,,Děkuji." Řekl mladý pan Potter.

,,Za co pane Pottere?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Že tak rychle reagujete." Byla odpověď.

,,Takže být závodnicí tak bych asi předehnala Minervu a Albuse Brumbála, viďte?" Ptala se Camila.

,,V rozhodování určitě." Řekl mladý pan Potter.

Oba společně vyšli ven, když tu na protější výklenek okna usedla zářívá holubice, která promluvila hlasem Poppy Pomfrejové.

,,Regulus Black se probral."

* * *

Katie Bowlesová zažila zase jednou krásné zimní ráno, kdy se probudíte a z okna vidí jak padá sníh. Protáhla se, skočila se umýt, osprchovat a usušit než si ve svých komnatách dala snídani. Milovala čas od času si dát palačinky s javorovým sirupem, nežnou pusinkou tvarohu navrchu a k tomu šálek čerstvé kávy se skořicovým cukrem. Prostě lahoda po které vypadalo i jinak mrazivé ráno lepší. Poté se převlékla do pracovního hábitu a upravila svoje vlasy. Poslední co udělala než vyrazila do práce, tak si vyleštila kouzlem svoje brýle. Po cestě pozdravila paní Septimu Vectorovou, která si to pádila do sklepení bradavické školy, kde sídlila kolej Zmijozel. Otevřela dveře ošetřovny a vešla dovnitř. Však Poppy nikde neviděla. Možná připravovala nějakou mast v zadní místnosti. Také zmizel pan Jordán a na stole u jeho postele byly jenom prázdný šálek a talíř od snídaně. Asi mu už bylo dobře natolik, že vzal roha.

Jenom ten záhadný Regulus Black jak vidno ještě neprobudil. Však bylo vidět, že znatelně a zdravě oddechuje a tím pádem žije a jenom spí. Podle toho co si Katie včera večer vyslechla, byl ten rádoby mladík je antihrdina jako profesor Malfoy a byl v jistých věcech trochu nemorální vůči ostatním. On a profesor Malfoy se jí zdáli tím co o nich slyšela velice podobní. Snad ne boudou stejní povahou, až se pan Black probudí. Katie jisté rysy profesora Malfoye moc v lásce neměla, ale co on by asi nedokázala. Ona by asi na jeho místě hůlku nepozvedla. Katie nebyla moc duelantka a kouzelnické zápasy jí nikdy moc nešly. Ne ona raději lidi léčila, než je zraňovala, ale před bojovníky, kteří šli do boje pro rodinu, přátele a zem měl ve skrytu čirý obdiv.

Došla se podívat na toho Reguluse Blacka z blízka jestli mu něco nechybí a všimla si něčeho zvláštního. U pravého víčka se mu vytvořila slza a následně mu stekla po tváři dolů.

,,Proč pláčeš cestovateli?" Ptala se tiše Katie a z hábitu vytáhla vlastní kapesník a tu slzu setřela.

Pak se k překvapení Katie otevřela jeho ústa a zaznělo z nich tiché.

,,Prosím."

Katie překvapeně zamrkala a sehnula se jestli ještě něco neuslyší. On však v té chvíli udělal první znatelný pohyb a celý se obrátil na bok a přitom jí chytil pod krkem a svalil jí vedle sebe do nemocniční postele.

Katie zděšeně se chtěla postavit a dostat z háku pacienta, ale on se jí chytil jako klíště nebo malé dítě plyšového medvídka. Teď mu hleděla celá vyjevená do tváře. Bohužel byl větší než ona.

Katie začala panikařit, v takové situaci se ještě neocitla. Poppy jestli jí takto uvidí, tak má zpáteční jízdu do Kanady zajištěnou. Intimita mezi léčitelem a pacientem má svá pravidla a ten to přerostlý svěrací plyšák v podobě pacienta to valně překročil. Ale jak se ho zbavit a neuškodit mu. Katie zběsile přemýšlela a pak přišla na jistý nápad. No má přístup k jeho břichu a případnou katastrofu může vysušit a převléct. Vysoukala vrchní díl pyžama a ten spáč prostě spal dál a začala ho v dolních partiích lechtat. Nejprve žádná reakce a tak to zkusila po stranách. Zase žádná reakce a se pokusila o trochu níž.

Nejprve nic pak se ozval konečně bublavý zvuk, který přešel v smích. Chraplavý, hýkavý smích a konečně se od ní odvrátil a Katie se blesku rychle postavila na vlastní. Uviděla dvě kalné modrozelené oči jak se na ní překvapeně dívají a snaží zaostřit.

,,Dobré ráno." Pozdravila Katie, protože tak úplně nevěděla co říct.

No trochu jí záhadný Regulus Black na ní hleděl a pak skoro bez dechu se zeptal.

,,To je nebe?"

Znělo to zmateně podle Katie.

,,Ne, toto je ošetřovna Bradavické školy čar a magie ve Velké Británii pane Blacku." Odpověděla slušně.

Pacient trochu stále zmateně kývl, takže asi rozuměl co mu řekla, však než něco stačila dalšího říct, tak se otevřely dveře ošetřovny a vstoupila Poppy.

,,Dobré ráno slečno Katie …" Poppy se odmlčela, když pohlédla na pana Blacka.

Chvíli mlčela a pak vytáhla hůlku a kouzlem vyvolala svého patrona v podobě holubice.

,,Řekni lady Camile, že Regulus Black probral."

Holubice odletěla.

,,Konečně jste při vědomí pane Blacku. Jistě si na mne vzpomínáte pane Blacku." Řekla radostně.

,,Madam Pomfreyjová?" Ptal se Regulus Black ochraptěle.

,,Ano, ano. Katie nalij mu trochu vody. Potřebuje zavlažit svoje hlasivky." Řekla Poppy.

Katie mu nalila vodu, ale když mu jí podávala, tak se mu roztřásla ruka a tak mu jí přidržela dokud tu sklenici nevypil do dna.

,,Byl jste hodně dlouho pryč pane Blacku." Řekla Poppy.

,,Jak dlouho?" Ptal se pomalu Regulus Black.

,,Já vám odpovím jinak pane Blacku, už se nepíšou osmdesátá léta, ale je rok 1998, no skoro konec." Řekla Poppy.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Regulus Black a tvářil se snad ještě více překvapeně.

,,Ano byl jste jeskyni hodně dlouho mladý pane Blacku, hodně dlouho. Však my vás dáme do kupy, aby jste zase byl čilý jako rybička." Řekla Poppy a dodala.

,,Jsme teď tu dvě. Tady to je má nová asistentce v podobě slečny Katie. Přestav se Katie tedy mladému panu Blackovi."

,,Těší mě já jsem Katie Elisabeth Bowlsová a jsem asistentka madam Pomfrejová, aby tu na všechno nebyla sama."

Usmála se něho.

,,Jsem tak ráda, že jste naživu, byla by vás věčná škoda pane Blacku. Byl jste velice zodpovědný student vůči svému zdraví."Řekla Poppy.

,,Mohu … se zeptat… jaký je datum?" Ptal se Regulus Black pomalu.

,, 1998, pane Blacku." Řekla Katie.

,,Merline." Řekl Regulus Black a chytl se rukama deky.

,,No můžete se těšit na Vánoce." Řekla Katie.

,,Madam Pomfrejová … Temný pán ..." Dál se nedostal, protože se otevřely dveře a vstoupila do ošetřovny ředitelka v podobě Camily Woodové a za ní jak stín vešel Harry Potter, který měl zvědavý výraz prvňáka.

,,Tom Raddl a Albus Brumbál jsou v pánu Regulusi Arcturusi Blacku a ty ses probudil v Nové době. Vítej zpátky mezi živými." Uvítala ho Camila.

Ten zase mlčel.

,,Před 19 lety ti bylo vydáno parte a velice drahé a zlatem rámované a ty tu práci pana Woliche takhle ničíš. To se dělá Regulusi. Dokonce i paní smrt musí mít z tebe a bratra depresi." Dala ruce v bok Camila.

,,Kdo jste?" Ptal se zmateně Regulus.

,,Nynější ředitelka Bradavické školy čar a magie ve Velké Británii Camila Woodová, ale za svobodna jsem nosila hrdě jméno Youngová a chodila jsem do ročníku tvé sestřenice Narcissy a byla jsem s ní a Ameritou Smithovou později Parkisnovou přítelkyně. Vzpomínáš si Regulusi?"

Ten vyvalil oči jako mlok div nevyryl do deky díry jak do ní zadrápl.

,,Camila Youngová! Youngová! Ne." Vypravil ze sebe nevěřícně.

,,Takže vzpomínky máš intaktní a mozek funguje, to je potěšující zpráva viďte Poppy." Obrátila se na madam Pomfreyjovou.

,,Kolik ti je teď let Camilo?" Ptal se najednou Regulus.

,,Na to se raději moc dam mého věku neptej Regulusi, pokud nechceš dostat kouzlo nebo koleno mezi nohy. Mohly by to brát jako urážku. Však já to takto brát nebudu a řeknu ti to. Mne i tvé drahé sestřenici je 42let, Amerita bohužel už není mezi námi Regulusi." Řekla trochu smutně Camila.

,,A Sirius a matka?" Ptal se Regulus.

,,Sirius žije a ale není momentálně ve Velké Británii, ale v Jižní Americe a tvá matka zemřela na Valentýna 84 roku, mou upřímnou soustrast." Řekla Camila.

,,Sirius je až v Jižní Americe?" Ptal se Regulus a zase nasadil ten mločí výraz.

,,Ano od září, ale na Vánoce přijede." Řekl Harry Potter.

,,Ehm a ty jsi kdo?" Ptal se Regulus.

,,Promiň, že jsem se nepřestavil hned. Jmenuji se Harry Potter, jsem syn Jamese Pottera a Lilly Potterové za svobodna Evansové. Rád tě poznávám a moc děkuji za tvé zápisky, které poskytl Krátura a které pomohli zničit Toma Radlla alias Voldemorta. Bez tebe bychom to nezvládli." Řekl upřímně Harry Potter a podal mu ruku.

,,Potter a … Evansová?! Ty …" Regulus si s ním podal ruku a podrobně se mu podíval do obličeje.

,,Zní to nereálně, protože se na škole moc v lásce neměli, ale asi jako pár dalších je dala dohromady válka. Dalo by se říct, že já jsem dítě války vůči Tomu Radllovi." Řekl Harry.

Na to Regulus jenom kývl, ale vložila se do toho Camila.

,,Tady mladý pan Potter je více než-li to. To on Voldemorta vyexpedoval z našeho světa na věčné časy. Bez něho bychom se s tím problémem potýkali ještě teď." Řekla Camila.

Regulus zase hleděl na Harryho.

,,No musel jsem, díky té potrhlé můře na cherry, promiňte lady Camile profesorce Trelawneyové jsem byl jak si vyvolen to hadí hovno odklidit." Mínil nevesele Harry.

,,A tvoje rodiče…" Dřív než mohl něco dál říct tak to Harry dokončil.

,,Zemřeli když jsem byl skoro ještě mimino v 81 roce na Dušičky, vychovávala mne teta a strýc, ehm ne kouzelníci tedy mudlové. A nebyl to jejich nápad a ani rodičů, ale strčil mě k nim Albus Brumbál." Řekl nakysle Harry.

,,Teta?" Ptal se Regulus.

Harry si přivolal Aciem jednu židli a sedl si vedle Regulusovi postele.

,,Táta sestry neměl, ale moje máma, starší sestra no z tvého pohledu Lilly Evansové, i když nevlastní, což Brumbál nevěděl. Přesto to udělal kvůli pokrevní magii, o které nevěděl, že stejně nefungovala. Poslední léta moc inteligentní už nebyl." Řekl Harry.

Regulus nasadil úšklebek, ale pak se zastavil.

,,Nevlastní?" Ptal se.

,,To by mě mladý pane Pottere také zajímalo." Řekla Camila a přisedla na druhou stranu.

,,Ehm to jsem zjistil nedávno a jenom postupně s tím vyrovnám, že moje maminka byla pro Evansovi nalezenec a její skuteční rodiče byli úplně někdo jiný. Můj děda dokonce žije." Řekl Harry.

,,Evansová nebyla Evansová?" Ptal se překvapeně Regulus.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a řekl.

,,Natož mudlorozená, můj děda má příjmení Finnigen a moje babička byla z rodiny Malfoyů. Děsná psina že jsem z jedné čtvrtiny Black, další Potter, další Finnigen a poslední Malfoy. Můj kamarád Ron řekl, že by ze mě upír blil, jakou míchanici krve mám."

,,Morganiny voči, ale od Malfoyů přece byl jenom Lucius, Abraxax a jeho choť v té době?" Řekla zmateně Camila.

,,Ne byla druhá větev a to motáku v rodině Malfoyů a prastrýček Abraxax Malfoy měl bratra Arrena. Jeho dcera Florentina, která jistou dobu hrála Luciusi chůvu byla má geneticky pravá babička." Řekl Harry.

,,Picni mě Merline, ale jak to, že se stala Evansovou?" Ptala se Camila.

,,No za to může do jisté míry děda. On totiž než začal sekat latinu byl kasař. Babička se utopila v jezírku v Malfoy Manor tak chtěl dát mamku k mé prababičce a pradědovi do Severního Irska, ale potřeboval peníze na cestu. Šel tedy loupit a mamku nechal stát jako skoro dvouletou před kostelem ať něho počká. Akorát dědu chytil místní násoska a předal polici a mamku našel místní pastor a jeho žena a odvezli jí do nemocnice, protože prochladla. No pak si jí vzali do péče Evansovi. Moje rodinná historie je tak trochu komedie." Řekl Harry.

,,To tedy ano." Řekl Regulus a bylo vidět, že ty informace zpracovává.

,,No ještě k tomu připočtu to, že můj kmotr je tvůj starší bratr Sirius a já jsem naopak kmotrem malého syna Remuse Lupina, tak z toho vznikne pěkný guláš." Řekl Harry.

Regulus jenom omámeně pokýval hlavou.

,,Ehm Lady Camile a pane Pottere, myslím, že na pana Blacka je toho trochu moc a také bych ho chtěla ještě jednou vyšetřit, mohli by jste s další částí rozhovoru posečkat?" Ptala se Poppy.

,,Ale jistě Poppy, zdraví je přednější i pro Reguluse Blacka. Pojďte pane Pottere, do ředitelny, stejně jsem se ještě chtěla na něco zeptat osobně mezi čtyřmi očima." Řekla Camila.

Odtáhla pana Pottera a spustila.

,,Proč jste pane Pottere mu to řekl o své matce a vaší historii?"

,,Protože i to zaslouží vědět. Znal moje rodiče, sice možná ne tak dobře, ale znal je. Jakmile se vrátí Sam z Jižní Americky tak mu také řeknu. Nezaslouží být ve tmě, protože mamku znal, paní ředitelko." Řekl mladý pan Potter a dodal.

,,Pro něho jako čistokrevného kouzelníka jsem mu jasně dal na nasrozuměnou své postavení ve společnosti. Bohužel jsem potomek čtyř významných kouzelnických rodin."

,,Och chytrý tah, pane Pottere. Zkusím hádat, Androméda vás trochu zasvětila do kouzelnické smetánky jak tomu říkám já." Řekla Camila.

,,Ba ne teta Androméda to nebyla, to se pletete, ale Draco Malfoy na našich sezení s paní psycholožkou. Měl po krk mé neznalosti a přímo ho to žralo, že mi to nikdo neřekl. Takže jisté vybrané způsoby teď ovládám i já." Řekl Potter.

,,Ach tak tady vane vítr." Řekla zamyšleně Camila a pak šli mlčky do ředitelny.

* * *

Severus Snape seděl ve svém portrétu v ředitelně. Díval se na záda jisté osoby a stále jak si nemohl uvěřit, že je tento člověk na živu a není mrtev jak se poslední desetiletí domníval. I tak u všech ďasovců jak tohle může být možné!

Ta osoba tu zatím seděla sama a prohlížela nové zařízení ředitelny. Také sem sama došla i když s námahou a o berlích. A podle všeho na někoho zde měla čekat.

Měla na sobě tmavě modrý hábit, který kdysi viděl na Dracovi Malfoyovi. Vůbec mu neseděl a Severus se ptal proč mu nepořídili něco co by mu více sedělo.

V tom okamžiku vstoupila do ředitelny ředitelka Bradavické školy ta mrcha Camila Woodová, za ní ministr kouzel Dirk Cressewell a posledního člověka, očividně další politik, dle toho obleku Severus ani neznal. Byl oblečen mudlovsky, ale elegantně, toho si nešlo nevšimnout.

,,Tak pane Blacku vedu nám návštěvu." Řekla stávající ředitelka a osoba v křesle se otočila.

,,Tady po mé levici je Lord Philip Arthur Strombolli pověřenec jejího veličenstva Britské královny v magických záležitostech. Lorde Strombolli toto je Regulus Arcturus Black, který jak se zdá obelstil i Smrt." Navzájem je přestavila bradavická ředitelka.

,,Rád Vás poznávám pane Blacku. O Vás jako živoucím člověku slyšet a následně vidět jak poněkud matoucí." Řekl Lord Strombolli.

Regulus si s ním podal ruku, ačkoliv chtěl vstát, tak nad tím ten lord máchl rukou, že nemusí, když viděl u křesla berle. Regulusi bylo trochu trapně, že ho ještě nohy neposlouchají tak jak by chtěl a ještě před tak váženou osobou.

,,A po pravici stojí nynější ministr kouzel Dirk Cressewell." Řekla Camila a užívala si překvapený výraz Reguluse Blacka.

,,Cressewell?!" Skoro vypískl jako myš Regulus.

,,Jsem rád, že tvá paměť je stále bystrá Regulusi Blacku a ty jsi na mne nezapomněl." Řekl ministr kouzel a nasadil lišácký úsměv.

,,Jak bych mohl." Řekl Regulus a polkl co chtěl dalšího říct.

Což bylo, ty zatracená mrzimorská tyčko do plotu, co si říkal kapitán.

Pánové si sedli naproti Regulusi do křesel a paní ředitelka přešla k vitríně a vyndala z ní láhev používanou na skladování jistého lektvaru, ve kterém poznal Severus Snape svůj vlastní výtvor v podobě veritasérum.

Postavila jí na konferenční stůl pro návštěvy hned před Reguluse Blacka a k tomu přidala skleničku na whisky.

,,Dobře víte pane Blacku, že váš příběh je na tolik neuvěřitelný, že potřebuje ověření." Řekl Lord Strombolli.

,,Chápu." Řekl tiše Regulus.

,,Sice jsme ve vašem případě už vyslechli, vaše nálezce v podobě pana Pottera, Malfoye, Botta, Jordána, Longbotoma a také už Křiklana v jeho vlastním případu do kterého jste zapleten, ale potřebujeme si jisté věci ověřit a hlavně vaší totožnost." Řekl ministr kouzel.

Regulus jenom kývl, ale zamračil se na láhev s veritasérem, kde byl jako výrobce napsán Severus Snape.

Ředitelka mu nalila do skleničky na whisky z poloviny veritasérem, což z pohledu Severuse Snape znamenalo 90 minut pravdy a nic než pravdy. Takže to bude poměrně dlouhý výslech, pomyslel si.

Následně vyndala pergamen a rychlobrk a ten namočila do kalamáře a poklepala něho hůlkou.

,,Otázky Vám bude pokládat pan ministr kouzel a lord Strombolii, jelikož už nejste student školy, ale dospělý kouzelník." Dodala ještě paní ředitelka.

Regulus znovu kývl a zvedl už pevně sklenici s veritasérem.

,,Na pravdu, už nemám co ztratit."

A vypil to. Trochu se ošil a zašklebil a řekl.

,,No Snapův odvar pravdy už také chutnal lépe."

,,Ono je starší, ale má do data spotřeby 15 měsíců, ještě daleko pane Blacku." Řekla paní ředitelka a uložila láhev zpět.

Lord Strombolli se usmál a započal s otázkami.

,,Jak zní vaše celé jméno?"

,,Regulus Arcturus Black II. z rodu Blacků." Odpověděl Regulus.

,,Proč druhý pořadí toho jména pane Blacku?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Prastrýc ze strany otce se jmenoval stejně." Řekl Regulus.

,,Tvé datum narození Regulusi Blacku?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Prvního července 1962." Odpověděl Regulus.

,,Však v tvém rodném listě je napsáno něco jiného a to 2.července 1962." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,Narodil jsem se skoro o půlnoci a zapsali tam až další den." Řekl Regulus jak ho to nutilo veritasérum.

,,Jak se zdá veritasérum funguje tak jak má." Řekl ministr kouzel a dal ruce do stříšky.

,,Přejdeme tedy k otázkám, které jsou více potřeba zodpovědět." Řekl Lord Strombolli.

,,Regulusi Arcturusi Blacku, nosíte znamení zla a byl jste Smrtijed?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Ano." Řekl Regulus a promnul si pravou paži.

,,Kdy jste vstoupil do řad smrtijedů?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Druhého srpna 1978." Řekl Regulus Black.

,,Jako nezletilý kouzelník, jak překvapující. Jaký důvod vaše účast u Smrtijedů měla?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Chtěl jsem chránit rodinu před silami Temnného pána." Řekl Regulus Black.

,,Chránit rodinu, koho konkrétně Regulusi Blacku?" Ptal se lord Strombolii.

,,Mého bratra Siriuse, který se chtěl stát bystrozorem a tím pádem terčem Temného pána a mou sestřenici Andromédu a její rodinu, která z pohledu Temného pána ideologie byla špinavě míšena a sestřenici Narcissu, aby nemusela zasahovat do černé magie Temného pána a byla tohoto ušetřena." Řekl pod vlivem veritaséra Regulus.

,,Měla tato ochrana nějaký hlubší důvod, než to, že je to vaše rodina, Regulusi Blacků?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Nebyli tak zkažení na poměry Blackovského rodu a já věřil, že mají větší lepší budoucnost než zbytek rodiny." Řekl Regulus.

,,Chápu." Řekl zamyšleně ministr kouzel.

,,Jaké úkoly jste vykonával jako nezletilý kouzelník pro Temného pána Regulusi Blacku?" Ptal Lord Strombolli.

,,Nábor Smrtijedů v Bradavické škole." Řekl Regulus.

,,Byl jste v tomto úkolu dle názoru jak říkáte Temného pána úspěšný?" Ptal se Lord Strombolii.

,,Moc ne, nechtělo se jim vstupovat do jeho řad, když byli stále pod nosem Albuse Brumbála. Báli se ho stejně jako Temného pána. Odkládali to až ukončení školy. Schytal jsem skrz to Cruciátus od něho a Bellatrix." Řekl Regulus.

,,Byl vám někdo s tímto úkolem nápomocen?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Můj kolejní ředitel Horácio Křiklan. Chtěl výhody v případné novém uspořádání pokud by Temný pán chopil moci." Řekl Regulus.

,,A jak jeho pomoc vypadala?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Pomáhal mi dostat se z Bradavic na schůzky Smrtijedů a dojednával náborová sezení pod hlavičkou Křikova klubu." Řekl Regulus.

,,A kdo se přidal jako student školy k Smrtijedům?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Silvánus Avery a Bartemius Srk Junior." Odpověděl Regulus.

,,Bartemius Srk Junior se přidal z jakého důvodu?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Věřil v ideologii Temnného pána a byl do mne zamilovaný." Řekl Regulus Black.

To nechalo kde koho v ředitele pozvednout obočí.

,,Zamilovaný Regulusi Blacku, Bartemius Srk Junior byl homosexuál?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Ano, tajil to. Jinak by měl jistý problém s otcem, který by jistě toto neschvaloval." Řekl Regulus.

,,A vy Regulusi Blacku jste měl pro něj jaké city?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Ne ve které doufal. Mne se líbí více něžné pohlaví, hlavně brunetky a jahodové blondýnky." Řekl Regulus a zrudl ve tvářích.

Ministr nasadil zase lišácký úsměv a další otázku položil lord Strombolli.

,,Takže jste využil jeho city k vám?"

,,Možná trochu, ale otázka je co mu bylo milejší? Já nebo Temnný pán." Řekl trochu kysele Regulus Black.

,,Dobrá otázka, takže toto téma necháme." Řekl ministr kouzel a pokračoval zase on.

,,Máte na svědomí nějakou osobu jedno jestli kouzelník nebo mudla jako Smrtijed?" Ptal se.

,,Nepřímo 12 kouzelníků z řad Temného pána a jednoho mudlu." Odpověděl Regulus.

,,Nepřímo 12 Smrtijedů jste zabil?" Ptal se Lord Stromboli.

,,Dal jsem seznam nejstarších žijících Smrtijedů krom Temného pána osobně Alastoru Moddymu a jemu se do jednoho toho duelu připletl podle něho mudla. Vím to jenom díky poště." Pokrčil rameny Regulus.

,,Ach tak. Proč zrovna bystrozor Alastor Moddy." Pokýval hlavou ministr kouzel.

,,Byl Zmijozel a chápal, že Temnný pán ničí image Zmijozelské koleje a vraždí kouzelnickou komunitu jako ten mudla Hitler Židy." Odpověděl Regulus.

,,Účastnil jste se někdy poté když jste byl ze školy venku útoku na kouzelnická nebo mudlovská obydlí Regulusi Blacku?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Ne." Řekl krátce Regulus.

,,Týral jste někdy, znásilňoval či mučil mudlu nebo kouzelníka, jedno jakého pohlaví?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Ne." Řekl Regulus.

,,A jaké úlohy jste po škole tedy pro Temného pána vykonával?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Hledal jsem, nakupoval a odcizoval jsem artefakty černé magie a dále dělal nábor Smrtijedů v Bradavické škole." Řekl Regulus.

,,I když jste nebyl studentem?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Horácio Křiklan mne pravidelně zval na večírky Křikova klubu. Sloužily z části jako nábor a to po deváté hodině večerní." Řekl Regulus.

,,Chápu. A kolik artefaktu jste nezákonně odcizil?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Ani jeden, všechny jsem odkoupil a vyjednal cenu, případně našel a jako nálezce jsem si jí odnesl." Řekl Regulus.

,,Kde jste na ty vaše obchody Regulusi Blacku bral peníze?" Ptal se lord Strombolii.

,,Temný pán odebíral Smrtijdům jisté mění, nazýval to desátky a také z toho co získal když ničili kouzelnické příbytky a též mudlovské, když byly honosné." Řekl Regulus.

,,A ty peníze jste z těch příbytků odcizoval vy Regulusi Blacku?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Ne já je nepřímo dostával od Luciuse Malfoye, jenž spravoval finance k tomu určené a též trezor, kde byly tyto věci uloženy. Staral se o účetnictví k nelibosti některých." Řekl Regulus.

,,Děkuji za upřesnění." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,Případně mám umě ve sklepení svého rodného domu schované účetní knihy svých obchodů." Vyhrkl pod veritasérem Regulus a pak se kousl do rtu.

,,K tomu později." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,Nehledě na to, že Lucius Malfoy je mrtev." Dodal ministr kouzel.

,,Chápu." Dodal tiše Regulus.

,,Teď přejdeme k další záležitosti Regulusi Blacku. Jste si vědom, že Tom Raddle alias Lord Voldemort vytvořil temné předměty hrozné černé magie v podobě viteálů?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Ano, bylo jím vytvořeny jich celkem šest." Řekl Regulus.

,,Sedum Regulusi Blacku, ale o tom posledním jste už nemohl vědět." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,Sedm, Morgano, to je nelidské, to už pak nemohl být stabilní." Řekl Regulus a vypadal, že mu je z toho zle.

,,Ano nelidské, ale Tom Raddl překročil veškeré hranice lidskosti a stal se vraždícím netvorem." Řekla do toho Camila.

,,Víte co to bylo za předměty ze kterých učinil viteály?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Jeho školní deník, Zmijozelův diadém, Pohár Helgy z Mrzimoru ale ostatní nevím. Předpokládám, že to byli další věci ve spojitosti s Zakladately nebo jím samým." Řekl Regulus.

,,Správně Regulusi Blacku. Mimochodem další viteály byli v diadému Roweny z Hagvaspáru, Prstenu Perwella a jednom milém hadím zvířátku co vlastnil a poslední byl člověk a kouzelník." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,Člověk, jak mohl být viteál v člověku, zvíře bych možná pochopil, ale člověk, to je přece moc riskantní." Řekl Regulus.

,,Tom Radll s tímto viteálem nepočítal. Vytvořil ho nezáměrně a tím rozhodl na dekády dopředu o svém definitivním pádu." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,A ten člověk žije?" Ptal se zvědavě Regulus.

,,Regulusi už ses s ním setkal na ošetřovně. Ten člověk nebyl nikdo jiný než Harry James Potter. Mladý muž, který ho sprovodil ze světa." Řekla Camila.

Regulus pozvedl obě obočí.

,,Jeho jizva ukrývala dlouhá léta viteál Toma Radlla. Pan Potter je jediný případ a také jím zůstane, kdy sdílelo jedno tělo dvě duše. Však též je znám jako ten přežil dvakrát použití Avady Kedavry a sedm duelů s Tomem Radllem. Ten hoch ačkoliv tak mlád je žijící legenda kouzelnického světa, nekorunovaný mistr Relikvie smrti a poslední majitel Bezové hůlky. Jednoduše muž mnoha jmen." Řekl ministr kouzel.

Regulus Black zbledl jako křída. Jenom těžko se dalo vyčíst co si v té chvíli myslí, ale bylo vidět jak mu to v hlavě štrotuje na plné obrátky.

,,Další otázka protože nám utíká čas, Regulusi Blacku, jak jste se dostal k informaci o viteálech?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Horácio Křiklan se prořekl. Neudrží tajemství, když je posilněn jeho ananasy a alkoholem." Řekl Regulus.

,,Aha a co konkrétně Vám řekl o viteálech?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Že tím stvořil velkého mága v podobě Temného pána, který nastolí nový pořádek. Chlubil, že mu dal velice starou knihu s přepisem jednoho rukopisu který je popisuje. Také, ale však řekl, že mu rozhodně neradil jich dělat tolik. Pravděpodobně měl povědomí o tom kolik jich Temnný pán udělal, ale ne o de mě." Řekl Regulus.

,,Zajímavé, na to se musíme ještě pana Křiklana pořádně zeptat." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,A jak jste se dostal knížce?" Ptal lord Strombolli.

,,Byla v oddělení s omezeným přístupem v Bradavické knihovně, šlo jí zkopírovat nebo si jí přečíst." Řekl Regulus.

,,Takže jste jí četl a studoval?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Ano." Řekl Regulus.

,,A váš názor na viteály?" Ptal se ministr.

,,Nelidská záležitost vhodná jenom pro monstra, která se bojí smrti. Normální člověk chápe svojí lidskost, ale Temný pán nikdy tuto záležitost nepochopil nebo nechtěl. Mě nikdy dlouhověkost nelákala. Mě by stačilo se dožít stovky a šmitec." Řekl Regulus.

,,Takže jste dezertoval a ukradl z jeden z viteálů Toma Radlla?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Ano." Odpověděl Regulus.

,,Za jakým účelem?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Chtěl jsem ho zničit." Řekl Regulus.

,,Byl jste si vědom nebezpečnosti této akce Regulusi Blacku?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Ano zcela, ale hnala mne zlost a pomsta kupředu." Řekl Regulus.

,,Zlost a pomsta Regulusi Blacku, z jakého důvodu jste měl tyto city k Tomu Raddlovi?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Zabil mou přítelkyni." Zavrčel Regulus Black.

,,Vaší přítelkyni a proč zabil právě jí?" Ptal se ministr kouzel a bylo vidět, že je překvapen.

,,Zabil mi Elenu, protože byla mudlorozená čarodějka a ještě jiného vyznání a to pravoslavného. Byla totiž z Ruska." Řekl Regulus a bylo vidět, že toto říkat mu není vůbec po chuti.

,,Elena a jak dál Regulusi Blacku?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Elena Raviková, Elena Světlana Raviková z Petrohradu." Řekl Regulus Black a zamračil se.

,,Kdy a kým byla zabita?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,31.července 1981 a to Bartimiusem Srkem Juniorem." Řekl Regulus Black.

,,Nebyla to osobní pomsta Srka Juniora vůči vám Regulusi Blacku?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Ne vytáhl jsem z něho pod veritasérem Severuse Snapa, že to byl přímí rozkaz Temného pána." Odpověděl Regulus Black.

,,Další otázka Regulusi Blacku. Byl jste prohlášen za mrtvého druhého září 1979, ale teď jste řekl spoustu věcí, které se udály po tomto datu. Takže kdy jste se ocitl v té jeskyni kde jste se proměnil proměnil v kámen?" Ptal se lord Strombolii.

,,20.řijna 1981 v 21hodin večer." Řekl pod veritasérem Regulus.

Lord Strombolli se zamračil a zeptal se.

,,A proč jste byl prohlášen za mrtvého?"

,,Protože jsem dezertoval od Temnného pána a byl jsem tím pádem v jeho očích mrtvý muž a také jsem zaklel rodokmen své rodiny, aby mě ukazoval jako mrtvého. Být na tom gobelínu živ, tak by prověřovali mou rodinu a to jsem nemohl připustit. Bylo lepší zmizet ze scény a být stínem." Řekl Regulus.

,,Chytré Regulusi Blacku, však řekni kde jsi pobýval po tu dobu, kdy jsi byl stínem?" Ptal ministr kouzel.

,,Od do 12.září 1979 v Blackawtonu u Plymountnu, otec tam měl svojí osobní rezidenci o které nikdo živý nevěděl. Následně jsem odjel do Doveru kde jsem pobýval do 30.září. Ten den jsem opustil Velkou Británii a odplul do Callé ve Francii. V Callé jsem pobýval do krátce a pak jsem odjel do Bruselu přes Lille. Tam jsem pobýval do Nového roku 1980. Ten den jsem odjel do Německého Kolína nad Rýnem, další den do Berlína. V tam jsem zůstal až do konce ledna a pak jsem jako vždy vlakem dopravil přes Poznaň v Polsku, do Petrohradu v Rusku. Tam jsem dorazil 10.února 1980." Řekl Regulus Black.

,,Zajímavá cesta Regulusi Blacku, na to, že jste byl úředně mrtvý. Jaké dokumenty jste používal?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Opatřil jsem si mudlovské doklady na jméno Ryan Black. Moje druhá identita na moje cesty." Řekl Regulus Black a pokrčil rameny.

,,Aha ty jste si sehnal jak?" Ptal se ministr.

,,Předstíral jsem amnésii u mudlovských doktorů." Řekl Regulus Black.

,,Takže byly legálního rázu až na tu vaší fingovanou amnézii?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Zcela." Řekl Regulus Black.

,,A váš cíl u této cesty?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Objet svět a poznat i jiné formy magie, které by mi pomohli v boji vůči Temného pánu." Řekl Regulus.

,,A dlouho jste zůstal v Petrohradu?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,2.září 1981, odjel jsem pomstít smrt Eleny." Řekl Regulus.

,,Aha velice zajímavé Regulusi Blacku, ale vysvětlete, kde jste vzal na tuto cestu finanční prostředky?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Vybral jsem své dětské konto a to co bylo v otcově rezidenci. A také jsem v Petrohradu pracoval."Řekl Regulus.

,,Pracoval? Jakou činnost jste v Petrohradu vykonával?" Ptal se ministr kouzel se zajmem.

,,Vystoupil jsem do učení k jednomu řeznickému a uzenářskému mistrovi. Vyučil jsem se řezníkem a uzenářem a to u ne kouzelníka. Pracoval jsem jako mudla." Řekl Regulus a vyhrkl jako dodatek.

,,Tak jsem potkal Elenu."

To zase přítomné udivilo.

,,Velice zajímavé Regulusi Blacku, ale stále jsi měl znamení zla, takže musel si cítit volání Toma Radlla a ten tě mohl najít. Jak to, že tě tak rychle nenašel jako dezertéra?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Znamení zla funguje na principu Prométhova zaklínadla a to se dá přemostit nebo zrušit. Já ho přemostil." Řekl Regulus.

,,Přemostil, jak, jak jste své znamení přemostil Regulusi Blacku?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Za pomoci zvířat, zkopíroval jsem kouzlo znamení zla a umístil na kůži zvířete. Pak když to začalo, tak jsem kouzlem znamení přemostil na zvíře a to toto bohužel schytalo za mne. Z počátku to byly krysy a potulné kočky a v Petrohradu jsem pak používal prasata na porážku. Fungovalo to jako uspávací řeznická pistole na ně." Vysvětlil Regulus.

,,Šikovné řešení." Mínila Camila.

,,Během pobytu za hranicemi jste konal nějakou kriminální činnost Regulusi Blacku?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Nejsem si vědom, jenom jsem se asi moc opil v hospodě u Ermitáže a trochu jsem se popral z místními, ale to nic nebylo. Rusové jsou tvrdší nátury než mi Britové." Pokrčil rameny Regulus.

,,Důvod té rvačky?" Ptal se pro jistotu ministr kouzel.

,,Jistý Křivozub se chtěl dostat pod šaty Eleně. To dá rozum zastat se své dívky ne?" Ptal se Regulus.

,,Takže s tou Elenou jste se potkal právě v řeznictví?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Ano, měla ráda játra." Řekl růžový ve tvářích Regulus.

,,No zajímavé nalezení známosti v řeznictví, ale když si vezmu sebe a svou choť tak nic tak neobvyklého." Mínil lord Strombolli.

,,A ty ses se svou drahou polovičkou seznámil tedy kde Philipe?" Ptala se zvědavě Camila.

,,V zubařské ordinaci v čekárně." Zasmál se lord Strombolli.

Nad tím se paní ředitelka a ministr kouzel zasmáli.

,,Doopravdy neobvyklé, ale vraťme se k případu Reguluse Blacka. Pane Regulusi Blacku, jak vás Bartimus Srk Junior našel?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Nevím, ale našel jsem Elenu mrtvou se vzkazem pro mě, že máme sejít na hlavním Petrohradském nádraží. Nastal souboj, ale Barty byl slabý soupeř pro mne po té co jsem mu vzal hůlku. Nechal jsem ho na živu, ale vymazal jsem mu na naše sekání vzpomínky. Takže jsem věděl, že mne nakonec našel a chce mne zpět. Však já jsem nechtěl a o to víc jsem ho chtěl zničit. Vzpomněl jsem na viteály a vyrazil jsem domu. Vrátil jsem se objížďkou přes Helsinky, Stokholm, Hamburg, Brusel. Však za ním jsem nešel, ale rovnou do rodného domu a pak se skřítkem Kráturou do té jeskyně." Vypověděl Regulus.

,,Hm dobrá a proč tedy vypadáte Regulusi Blacku jako by vám bylo 17 stěží 18, ale ne 19let?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Po pravdě sám nevím, asi je to tou kletbou. Když si vezmu, že by mělo správně 36 tak je to samo o sobě divné. Já sice Medusy kletbu studoval, ale na ničem nezkoušel a toto byl vabank, vše nebo nic. Myslel jsem, že zemřu no do jisté míry jsem se s tím smířil." Řekl Regulus.

,,Hm to ještě s někým zkonzultujeme pane Blacku." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,Dvě poslední otázky Regulusi Blacku." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,K tomuto datu máš v úmyslu škodit, zabíjet nebo rozvracet nějakým způsobem kouzelnickou nebo nekouzelnickou komunitu?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Ne nemám, proč také." Řekl Regulus.

,,Dobrá odpověď pane Blacku a poslední otázka. Máte nějakou představu co by jste chtěl ve svém novém poválečném životě dělat nebo jakým směrem se ubírat, poté co jste se probudil v roce 1998?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Nevím úplně, ale klidně bych pokračoval v tom, co jsem dělal v Petrohradě. A to v řezničině a uzenářství. Bavilo mě dělat klobásy a další uzenářské výrobky jak to dělají v Rusku, ale zde." Řekl Regulus a zase se začervenal a následně dodal.

,,Ale nevím jinak co bych jiného mohl dělat, mezi kouzelníky se mi moc nechce. Magie mi přinesla smrt mé lásky."

Lord Strombolli zaujatě a spokojeně kývl a i ministr kouzel Cressewell se usmíval zase jako liška, jak bylo u něho zvykem. Ředitelka Bradavic se tvářila jako by přišla s novým kouzlem a chtěla ho ozkoušet. Zatímco v obraze namalovaný Severus Snape zažíval kapitální šok a tvářil se jako leklá ryba.

* * *

Na Grimouldově náměstí 12 seděla malá skupinka lidí a vyčkávala na další osobu. Zaprvé tu byl pán domu Harry Potter, dále jeho kamarádi v podobě Ronalda Weasleyho a Nevilla Longbottoma a naproti jim seděl Draco Malfoy a jeho matka Narcissa a poslední člověk tu dělal kolečka jak pohroužen do myšlenek chodil sem a tam. Androméda Tonsková byla trochu pesimista.

Konečně vystoupila z krbu ředitelka Bradavic v podobě Camily Woodové.

Sedla do nejbližšího křesla a vytáhla s kapsy hábitu kovovou krabičku a otevřela jí a vyndala cigaretu.

,,Nebude to vadit vám? Promiň Narcisso." Řekla ředitelka a zapálila si svou kouzelnickou hůlkou.

,,Ne. Ale jak to dopadlo?" Ptala se Narcissa.

,,Tvůj mladší bratránek se osvědčil jako vosinka v prdeli pro jistého Radlla stejně dobře jako pan Potter." Řekla Camila a popotáhla.

,,Nic nového pod sluncem Camilo, ale doufám že ho nečeká Azkabán?" Ptala se Androméda.

,,Nemyslím Andy, Regulus dbal, aby se do ničeho nenamočil." Řekla Camila.

,,A Smrtijedctví není namočení?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo on byl asi tak Smrtijedem jako já jsem kdy byla letcem na koštěti pane Weasley. Byl pasivní a dost inteligentní aby věděl kam až může." Řekla Camila.

,,A co s ním bude?" Ptala se Narcissa.

,,No zatím nic. Poppy si ho chce nechat nejmíň 14 dní na ošetřovně, protože je dost atrifický z toho jak byl kamenem. Sotva vyšel podle všeho dnes do ředitelny a to je to 4 dny po té co otevřel svoje očka na nás." Řekla Camila a vypustila obláček.

,,Ale pak?" Ptala se Narcissa.

,,No to ti přesně zatím nepovím Narcisso. Jeho výpověď je Lorda Strombolliho a Dirka Cresewella, ale poslední slovo bude mít její majestát královna. Podle toho bude rozhodnuto jak bude s ním naloženo. Však Azkabán to rozhodně nebude podle Philipa a Dirka." Řekla Camila.

To si bývalé sestry Blackovi oddechly.

,,Však asi ho jistá omezení asi čekají co se týká jeho existence v kouzelnickém světě." Řekla přemýšlivě Camila.

,,Ehm jaká?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Asi mu nebude umožněno pracovat pro kouzelnické instituce jako nemocnice, ministerstvo a já bych si ho na Bradavice nebrala. Bylo by lepší pracovat u soukromníků." Řekla Camila.

,,To není tak zlý, ne." Řekl Neville.

,,Ne. A jak jsem vyslechla Reguluse tak se podobá svou představou o budoucnosti tady panu Potteru." Řekla Camila a ukázala cigaretou na Harryho.

,,Mne?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano vaše podobnost je až zarážející. Kdybych neznala Lilly jako hodnou holku a vás jako obraz svého otce tak bych podezírala Lilly Evansovou –Potterovou , že narazila parohy svému mužíčkovi a vlezla do postele Regulusi Blackovi. Však to je zlý vtip a nereálné." Zasmála se Camila.

,,Definitivně madam." Zamračil se Harry.

,,Ale podobnost mezi vámi je. Uměli jste nasrat Toma Radlla. Obelstít ho i s Brumbálem a oba tahat za jejich křivý nos a ani jednoho jste se nebáli. A od začátku jste ho měli za psychopata. Jo máte díky sobě navzájem znalost ohledně viteálů a jo nesmím zapomenout, že se vidíte v budoucnu jako výrobci jídla." Vyjmenovala to velice pomalu Camila.

,,Výrobci jídla?" Ptal se Draco Malfoy.

,,No třešnička na konec, Regulus nebyl v té jeskyně od roku 79, ale až 81 a mezitím zdrhl do Ruska, kde se vyučil řezníkem a uzenářem. Pche a přemostil Znamení zla používal to jako řeznickou pistoli. Jo rozšiřoval řady Smrtijedů o skutečná prasata. Och Voldemort musel být tak pyšný na něho." Řekla ironicky Camila.

Nato spadla brada všem v celé místnosti.

,,Reggí je řezník?" Ptala se Narcissa.

,,Oui Narcisso, a byl by ochotný se k tomu vrátit, místo nějakému máchaní hůlkou. Kdo by to Reguluse Blacka řekl, ale do jisté míry ho chápu." Řekla Camila.

,,Chápat, vždyť vyrůstal jako kouzelník a skoro mezi ne kouzelníky ho rodiče nepustili." Řekla Androméda.

,,Jo ale ten samý Regulus, si udělal mudlovské doklady a identitu a následně vlakem cestoval do Petrohradu. Nehledě se stal učedníkem u řezníka ne kouzelníka, jo jako by nestačilo, tou dobou chodil s mudlorozenou čarodějkou, z čehož by jeho drahá matka dostala mrtvici už jenom o tom slyšet." Řekla Camila.

Na to obě bývalé sestry Blackovy mlčely.

,,Fakticky jidáš pro Voldemorta." Řekl Ron.

,,Jidáš byl vůči Regulusi krysa a hodný hoch, pane Weasley. Na ten sjezd Smrtijedů o kterém mi vyprávěla Narcissa asi nikdo a už vůbec Voldemort nezapomněl viď Cisso?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Ne nikdo nebyl tak drzý, aby mu poslal huláka." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Huláka!" Vypískl Ron a Neville.

,,Byl strašně hlasitý a ječel jako ženská. Asi nějaké kouzlo použil na svůj hlas, ale všem pískalo v uších." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Respekt." Řekl Harry.

,,Ještě, že o tom nikdy nezmínil Snape v řádu, to by měl Sirius druhé Vánoce a Fred a George by to chtěli ozkoušet, což by tu Hadí prdel nepotěšilo mít tam duet." Řekl Ron.

,,Severus by tohle asi neudělal, protože ten hulák se vznítil v jeho blízkosti a zapálil mu vlasy." Řekla s povzdechem Narcissa.

,,Čím dál lepší. To byl pro Siria rovnou Silvestr." Řekl Harry.

,,Jenom to ne, Harry, ten se vždy přes míru opil!" Vykřikla Narcissa a Androméda.

,,To černovlasé torpédo bylo pak nesnesitelné." Řekla Camila.

,,Černovlasé torpédo?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Moje osobní přezdívka pro vašeho kmotra, pane Pottere." Řekla Camila.

,,Jo u vašeho otce slepá atomovka a pro Lupina to bylo ještě jednou Katjuška, což je odstřelovací sytém z Ruska a Pettigrew byl u mne odjištěná mina hnojůvka." Dodala posléze.

Harry se ušklíbl. Nová ředitelka Bradavic byla zvláštní osoba.

,,No může si znova věnovat Regulusi?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Jasně Draco." Řekla Camila a otočila se posléze na na Nevilla Longbottoma.

,,Takže další část bude zpravit o této novince jeho bratra Siriuse. Ano dostala jsem se k spisu o jeho návratu a jeho změně a cestě do Jižní Americky, ale ministr kouzel je názoru toto trochu více zlegalizovat. Váš a pana Kinsleyho nápad byl dobrý, ale má své slabiny a musí se trochu do roviny s právními předpisy kolego Longbottome." Zazubila se Camila.

Neville zbledl. Jejda, oni na to přišli.

,,Sice jste žádný předpis neporušili, ale zcela legální to není Neville a ty to víš. Sirius je stále tak trošku mrtvolou, zvlášť když se vrátí a bude potřebovat něco vyřídit. A pánové vy jste vůbec nemysleli na pojištění a daně. Časy války jsou pryč." Řekla Camila a Neville vypadal jako by ho bolely zuby.

,,Takže milí Sirius narukuje o Vánocích na Ministertvo kouzel a vyřídí si to Dirkem osobně, aby byl znovu živ, pojištěn a úředně v pohodě. Kinsley úředničinu nikdy nemusel a je a bude vždy flink." Řekla Camila.

,,Co prosím?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Bývali ministr zapomněl Samuela Grinita pojistit a zapsat jako občana Velké Británie. Zatím je jenom kouzelník, který když dostane chřipku tak se mu to pořádně prodraží. Sice nová identita z dílny Pastorek, Longbotom a Weasley je dost dobrá, ale toto chybí podle Dirka." Řekla Camila.

,,Weasley?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ten co zatím bedí v nemocnici a přečkal tam revoluci jménem Percyval. Šotek z Ministertva kouzel." Řekla Camila.

,,Vy máte pozoruhodné informace madam." Řekl Harry.

,,Spíš vaše veličenstvo má přehled díky vám Pottere po dekádě o magickém světě. Předchozí ministři moc nepodávali zprávy o stavu věcí. Naposled Millicent Bangoldová v roce 89 byla za jejím veličenstvem a od té doby za ní nikdo ani nepláchl. Pánové se jí asi báli." Řekla Camila.

,,Asi." Řekla kysele Narcissa.

,,Však podle mne měli o tom případu informovat především Dirka sami. On by vám hlavu neutrhl. Takže vás čeká mini trest." Řekla Camila.

,,Snad je nepošlete do Azkabánu!?" Vykřikl Ron.

,,Kdeže, Azkabán je pro skutečné zločince. Spíš tomu říkejme povinná pracovní činnost. Dirk samozřejmě má na starosti Percyvala a Kinsleyho, ale po mne spadá mladý kolega Longbotom." Usmála se ďábelsky Camila.

Neville se v křesle skrčil a snažil se být co nejmenší. Kde že hodná ředitelka, lady Camile byla varan komodský v žlutém hábitu.

,,Takže kolego povedeš druhé pololetí školního roku s Filliusem duelantský kroužek. Chci mu zpříjemnit odchod ze školy na odpočinek. Poslední dobou je nějaký zvadlý." Típla cigaretu Camila o krbovou římsu a otočila na Draca.

,,A ty budeš též asistovat Draco, kolegovy Nevilovi a Filliusi. Tvoje nepovolené úpravy paměti nezůstaly bez následku jak dobře víš a je mi nejasné jak to mohla bez ministerstva Minerva schválit. Odporuje to samotnému utajení kouzelníků Draco Luciusi Malfoyi. To jistě víš." Řekla Camila.

Draco Malfoy též zbledl.

,,Cože jsi udělal Draco?" Ptala se Narcissa svého syna.

Draco vypustil něco ze sebe co znělo jako miblevible.

,,Tvůj syn upravil dvou mudlům pamět, konkrétně nevlastní tetě a strýci Harryho Pottera. Však jistě nevěděl, že toto má jisté vedlejší účinky na mudly v podobě přehnaných emocích v následujících dnech. Skončilo to neslavně. Madam skončila nemocnici a pán v kriminále Narcisso. Nehledě na novinové titulky v dané obci. Že pane Pottere?" Ptala se Camila.

,,Ano já si to už s Dracem vyříkal a on se Dudleymu a tetě omluvil." Řekl překvapeně Harry.

,,Ano ale udělal to jako profesor tedy ve funkci a na Koločarech by mu za toto dali dutku a na Salemu by ho vyhodili. Takže si měl uvědomit, že toto jako profesor na magické škole dělat nemůže. Musí uvědomit, že překročil hranice a nést následky. A to samé platí pro Nevilla Longbotoma." Řekla Camila.

,,Chápu." Řekl tiše Draco a žmoulal si ret.

Neville jenom kývl a mlčel.

Harry jenom ohromeně zíral. Ta ženská byla generál a to byla profesorka a menší než on, co mohl posoudit.

,,No jakmile se vrátím do Bradavic zajdu ještě za Minervou. Je na čase si promluvit s ní. Sice dostala trest, ale musí si uvědomit, kde dělala chyby, aby za sebou neudělala ještě větší nepořádek. Podle mě ho totiž začala dělat. A to se mi nelíbí." Zakroutila hlavou a hodila hrstku do letaxu do krbu a zmizela do Bradavic.

První kdo se ozval byl Ron.

,,Tak tomu říkám změna ve vedení. Doopravdy tornádo lady Camile Woodová je, jak říkal Hagrid, když jsem ho potkal v Příčné."

,,Jsem doopravdy jí překvapen. Rázná, přísná, ale spravedlivá. To asi nepotřebovali jenom studenti, ale i profesoři jak to vypadá." Řekl Harry.

,,Harry, ale Kratiknot mě rozcupuje a promění v krabičku od sirek a pošle do Timbuktu." Řekl Neville.

,,Copak se bojíš svého kolegy Neville?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne ale duelového mistra, kterým je." Řekl Neville.

,,Z kterého roku?" Dal proti otázku Ron.

,,Ehm nevím." Řekl Neville.

,,Této Andromédo z jakého roku je duelový mistr Velké Británie Fillius Kratiknot?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Kvíz Kdo to ví, odpoví Harry? Jistě že 1952, jako nástup jejího veličenstva na trůn."

,,Dlouhá doba lidi, Kratiknot je už hodně starý pán a ne tak agilní. Nehledě, že je malý a má krátké nohy." Řekl Ron.

,,Dá se porazit v duelu." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Já nevím, jestli zruinovat Filliuse je správná volba. Aby z toho neměl depresi." Řekl Draco.

,,Spíš ho to popíchne a bude chtít odvetu." Mínila Androméda.

,,To je snad ještě horší." Řekl Neville.

,,Nedělejte z toho takovou vědu přece tady nejde o ten titul, ale o to naučit prcky duel a bránit se. Harry jako si dělal ty v Brumbálově armádě." Řekl Ron.

,,Pravda Rone. Hele ty jsi přece v tom pokračoval Neville, tak můžeš stejný postup udělat i v duelantském kroužku. Vést ho jako Bradavickou armádu si vedl." Řekl Harry.

,,Geniální Rone. Draco zítra pozvi na večeři do sídla Filliuse. Uděláme bojovou poradu na kroužek na Malfoy Manor." Řekl Neville a rozzářily se mu oči.

,,Creme brulee tedy asi nebude to spíš řeknu o Flamery." Řekl Draco a vypadal trochu nešťastně.

**Přidáno 7.10.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Trochu jsem pozměnila příběh Reguluse Blacka. Doufám, že se vám líbil. Stejně tak postava Lady Camily, nového pana ministra a Lorda Strombolliho. Toho jsem si vymyslela ve spojení s jednou sopkou. Příroda je totiž nejmocnější čarodějka a na tu je krátký celý magický svět knih Harryho Pottera. **

**Vaše elenor**


	8. Kapitola - 8 -Rodinné Vánoce?

**Kapitola 8 – Rodinné Vánoce?**

Nacházíme se v Alexandriské ulici číslo 16, která je součástí městské části Londýna jménem Rischmond a v části Rischmondu nazývanou Kew. Zde už delší dobu bydlí Susan Bonnesová. Minimálně od skončení války. Dříve zde bydlela s tetou Amelii, protože její rodiče byli zavražděni když jí byly necelé 4 měsíce a teta se od té doby za pomoci známých a skřítků starala. Však během války se tu zabydleli Smrtijedy a jí jen tak tak se podařilo utéct a zachránit. Poté uchýlila na čas k rodině Zachariáše Smithe, než začal školní rok. Och jak ta pakáž, co si říkali profesoři byli překvapeni když nastoupila do školy. Však Susan dobře věděla, že to byli sourozenci Carrowovi, jenž jí z domu vyhnali. Však nemohli to veřejně prohlašovat, jelikož byla z čistokrevné rodiny Bonnesů a po mamince z rodiny Cornfottů a její bratranec Stephan jí to mohl povýšeně jako vždy dosvědčil. Po bitvě se na čas uchýlila k Hannach ke zbytku její rodiny do Nintonu na ostrově Whithe. Však poté co viděla, že Hannach chce mít také čas pro sebe, aby dala své rodinné záležitosti do kupy, tak se objevila zase doma.

Měla jedině oči pro pláč když viděla tu zkázu co tu Carrowovi zanechali. Dalo jí hodně práce a úsilí dát to tu do kupy, aby to tu bylo obyvatelný. Však Susan se tu cítila velice sama v tak velkém domě. Sedm ložnic, na jednoho člověka je moc. Proto raději trávila díky Kinsleymu hodně času v práci. Trochu se totiž bála být doma úplně sama. Pak potkala v červenci v Lee Jordána v kantýně ministerstva s tou jeho rádiovou aparaturou a dala se s ním do řeči. Susan zjistila, že by chtěl si pořídit nějaké místo pro svou rádiovou stanici, ale nemůže nikde najít žádný ateliér nebo budku kam by Svobodné magické rádio Lee Jordána uvelebil. Susan mu tedy velkoryse nabídla druhé patro svého domu. Jordán by jí nejraději toho dne zlíbal. Další týden byl Lee její nájemník. Ne Susan za to nic nechtěla krom toho, že se o ty pokoje bude sám starat a veškeré další vybavení si bude platit sám a nahlásí se na úřadech, aby byl legální. Jo jeden člověk a tři ložnice už bylo lepší než sedm a Susan Leeho rádio velmi ráda podpořila. A dům už nebyl prázdný a začali sem chodit různí lidé. Začalo to Angelinou Johnsonovou, následovalo Georgem Weasleym a dalšími z Bradavické armády nebo mladými kouzelníky. Buď šli referovat do rádia nebo přinesli Leemu výběr muziky vlastní tvorby nebo co rádi poslouchali. Takže hudba tu zněla od rána do večera. A Susan se také přidala jako hlasatelka rádia a nezměrně jí to bavilo. Měla každou sobotu svou vlastní hodinu povídání o novinkách na ministerstvu kouzel a těch bylo. A aby se neřeklo, že je to rádio jenom mladé generace přidal se o nedělích i Abertforth Brumbál s svým čtením na pokračování jak kouzelnických tak nekouzelnických klasiků. Uměl velmi hezky předčítat a poslech stanice narůstal, že Lee ohlásil v říjnu, že příští rok v lednu končí v Kouzelnických kejklích a bude se na plno věnovat svému rádiu. Druhé patro domu se proměnilo v radiovou stanici a na střeše vyrostla podle Susan obří anténa radia.

Ale dnes byl zvláštní den. Lee tu jezdil s koštětem a hadrem jako stíhačka. Prý zde bude dnes důležitá návštěva a musí tu být čisto. Neřekl však kdo, ale místo toho vyleštil podlahu a umyl v zimě okna a shrabal všechen sníh na stranu takovým stylem, že by skřítci trnuli hrůzou, proč to ten kouzelník dělá. Susan také trnula hrůzou, protože hned poté se Lee objevil v obleku. Chvátala se dojít převléct, protože Jordán v obleku tak to bude jistě někdo velice důležitý. A také byl!

Do ulice přijeli tři auta. Auto George poznala, ta fialová byla jak výstražný maják prosím pěkně. Druhé bylo černé a vypadalo jako z toho filmu James Bond. A třetí bylo Bentley a mělo vlaječku Britské královské rodiny. Susan polil pot. Snad sem nenakráčí samotná královna.

Nejprve z auta vylezl George a klusal k Bentley. Z toho druhého auta vylezla dvě lamželeza a šli rovnou se postavit před dvěře do zahrádky Susanina domu. Pak vystoupil řidič Bentley a otevřel zadní dveře.

Ne nebyla to královna, ale její manžel, vévoda Philip z Edingburgu s kým si podával ruce George Wasley ruce jako přátelé. Následovalo i přivítání s Leem, který vypadal jako páv zahradě Malfoyů jak hrdě vypínal hruď a Susan jenom tiše a velice šokovaně byla přestavena vévodovi.

Pak se podával čaj při kterém došlo Susan, že být tetička Amelie, tak by měla z toho všeho infarkt. Vévoda z Edingburku a George Weasley byli totiž jak staří přátele a vtipkovali o všem možném i o královně k děsu Susan.

A pak se šlo o druhého patra a Susan zjistila účel této návštěvy. Vévoda z Edingburku chce udělat předvánoční projev ke kouzelnickému lidu. Což se také stalo. Moderátorem a dalším hostem byl Georg, kteří pokládali do toho různé otázky a všichni u toho popíjeli čaj s irskou whisky. Susan se jenom horko těžko dostávala ze šoku, který jí Lee připravil, ale nakonec se také zapojila do rozhovoru a improvizovala s otázkami pro vévodu. Však z George po odjezdu vévody chtěla dostat, co tohle mělo znamenat.

Ten se jenom usmál a řekl.

,,Ale Susan, což pak mohu vědět dopředu co má vévoda Philip v plánu. Já královský kalendář neznám a věděl jsem to jenom pár hodin do předu. A jako amatérská hlasatelka nebo možná do budoucna jako profesionál by jsi tyhle situace měla zvládat. Politik i aristokrat také musí. Dokonce i Kornelius Popletal ačkoliv, jinak idiot uměl bruslit."

,,Jinak pochvala Susan za otázku ohledně Vánoční tabule ve Windsoru. Tohle mě nenapadlo. Určitě jisté kouzelnické rodiny obohatí svůj Vánoční jídelníček." Pochválil jí Lee.

Susan měla na jazyku kletbu, který by oba poslala do Timbuktu, však pomyslela si, že by se ti dva dokázali vrátit. Dokonce i z samotného pekla.

Nehledě, že jí děsilo, že vévoda přijede za čtrnáct dní znova, aby měl před Silvestrovský projev. Její královská výsost a George Weasley byli totiž stejného ostrovtipu a polovinu rozhovoru proložili vtipy jako slaninou pořádně tlustý a mastný sendvič.

Susan si myslela, že posluchači, kteří toto si poslechli museli vstávat vlasy hrůzou a vylézat oči jako mlokům.

Další nevídaný jev díky Georgi Weasleymu a to její výsost vévoda z Edinburgu v kouzelnickém rádiu.

Z toho chlapa, aby jeden dostal psotník, pomyslela si Susan a šla si dát skleničku vodky na posilnění.

* * *

Petunie a její syn Dudley seděli v restauraci u Kováře a dávali si pořádnou večeři. Asi jejich společnou večeři po měsících. Byla to jejich soukromá oslava jednoho malého vítězství nad Vernonem Dursleym. Petunie už definitivně nebyla Dursleyová ale jako její syn znova Evansová a Vernon Dursley byl už odsouzen za první z řady jeho zločinů a pravomocně. Byl odsouzen na 5 let za tunelování firmy Grundings a dalším 3 rokům za odcizení majetku té samé firmy. Tedy celkem 8 letům za mřížemi a to mohl být rád, že to nebylo více. Teď už v vězeňském mundůru bude mít stání s Petunii a následně v případě Harryho. Takže můžou ještě pěknou řádku let přidat.

Pro Petunie a Dudleyho i tak úleva, že Vernona jen tak neuvidí na svobodě.

Však vyvstala tím pádem další otázka nad kterou začala přemýšlet jakmile jí to Dudley oznámil.

,,Svatba?" Ptala se Petunie jakmile se napila toniku.

Dudley jenom kývl.

,,A kdy?" Ptala se roztřeseně Petunie nad tím, že se její syn bude ženit a je zasnoubený.

,,Až příští rok mami to plánujeme s Abi, žádný strach mami. Moc by se nám oběma líbilo něco v srpnu. Neboj nechci se ženit jako Schakespeare. Náš maličký bude také hostem." Řekl Dudley a přerovnával na talíři nedojedené fazolové lusky.

,,Maličky?! Dudley ty jsi mi ani neřekl, že budu mít vnoučka." Řekla Petunie překvapeně.

,,Omlouvám se mami, já ti to skrz práci a další záležitosti zapomněl říci. Jestli to vyšetření na kterém jsem byl s Abi ho určilo správně, tak budu mít syna." Řekl s usměvavě od ucha k uchu Dudley.

,,Já budu mít vnoučka." Řekla jako v transu Petunie.

Dudley kývl.

,,Och to je nádherný Dudley. Hlavně, aby byl zdravý a vše ostatní už není tak podstatný." Řekla dojatá Petunie. Pro ní ten den už nemohl být krásnější.

,,A co se týče svatby už máme vybrané svědky mami. Však jim to hodláme říci až o Silvestru. Jako překvapení." Řekl Dudley.

,,Moje světluška Aby si vybrala za svojí svědkyni Millicent Bulstrodovou, její nejlepší kamarádku. I mě připadá ta holka fajn. Je taková jadrná jako vlašský oříšek." Řekl Dudley a snědl poslední sousto masa.

Petunie tu holčinu neznala, ale když o ní mluví v dobrém Dudley, tak zas tak špatné děvče to nemůže být.

,,A já si vybral po dlouhém uvažovaní mého bratrance Harryho. Nebýt jeho tak bych nezískal zpět Abi a bůh ví, jestli by můj syn co se má narodit o mě vůbec věděl nebo o mě něco dobrého myslel. A také to bude svým způsobem omluva za moje chování k němu za ty roky. A také se bude hodit k Millicent. Oba jsou černovlasý." Řekl Dudley.

,,Jenom aby souhlasil." Řekla skepticky Petunie.

,,Já i Abi mámě několik záložních plánů. Kdyby odmítli první, tak já požádám Polla další koho bych se zeptal by byl Oliver, třetí možnost by byl George Weasley, čtyřka Draco Malfoy a poslední možnost by případně byl Williem Weasley, zdál se být fajn a respektuje mě. Abi má zálohu v podobě své další kamarádky Treycy Devaisové, případně Astorie Greengrásové, pak by byla možnost té Hermiony Grangerové a případně by mohla i nějaká Pansy Parkisnová, tu neznám vůbec. Ale oba doufáme, že to vezme Millicent a Harry. Byli by hezky slazení." Vyjmenoval jména Dudley.

,,Jo vždy moudré mít zálohu." Řekla Petunie.

,,Jo to už znám dlouho mami." Řekl vesele Dudley.

,,A Dudley, už máte s Abigeil vymyšlené nějaké jméno pro toho malého. Nechci znít dotíravě nebo vám do toho mluvit, ale to děťátko bude to jméno nosit celý život. Tobě dal jméno tvůj otec a být po mém tak by ses jmenoval jinak Dudley. No Dudley mi jak si znělo …" Odmlčela se Petunie a znovu se napila toniku.

,,Klidně to řekni mami, že to zní hloupě, jako bych byl nechtěný. Na Smeltings mi určitý čas říkali no tenkrát starší žáci." Řekl zádumčivě Dudley zahleděl se z okna restaurace na ulici.

,,Cože?" Ptala se Petunie a dodala ,,Dudley o tom jsi nikdy nemluvil."

,,Před otcem se mi nechtělo chovat jako přejetý pes mami, zvlášť když to byla jeho alma máter. První ročník byl fakt krutý a další dva roky taky, až čtvrťák byl fajn. Možná to bylo mou neforemnou postavou a jménem, ale já tam neměl kamarády a školu jsem nenáviděl. Pokaždé jsem se moc rád vrátil domů, abych pravdu řekl." Řekl Dudley.

Petunie polkla a zeptala se.

,,Snad ti neublížili Dudley?"

,,No jak se to vezme mami. Byl jsem pro ně prase s parukou na hlavě v školní uniformě a já všechen ten hnus utápěl v jídle a jedl jako nezavřený." Řekl Dudley.

,,Jaké jméno si mi chtěla dát ty mami?" Zeptal se poté.

Petunii chvilku trvalo než se chytla z toho šoku.

,,Já ti chtěla dát jméno Andrew. Když jsem byla mladší, tak se mi líbil mladší z britských princů. Princ Andrew." Začervenala se ve tvářích.

,,Andrew Dursley, jo to by znělo zajímavě." Řekl Dudley a ušklíbl se.

,,No Abigeil zatím jenom řekla, že by se jí líbilo jméno Richard nebo takový Jared, ale zatím jsme o tom moc nemluvili, abych řekl pravdu." Dodal Dudley.

,,No však máte ještě čas." Řekla Petunie.

,,Určitě, já to plánuji jako Vánoční téma." Řekl Dudley.

,,Jo Vánoce, ty se kvapem blíží Dudley. Mohu se zeptat jak a kde je hodláš trávit?" Ptala se Petunie.

Dudley se napil minerálky než odpověděl.

,,Já a má světluška Abigeil bychom je chtěli trávit společně, ale kde přesně to nevíme. Harry mi nabídl, že bychom mohli být u něho. On mizí do Severního Irska oslavit je s přáteli a nějakými příbuznými, ale tam bude nějakou dobu jeho kmotr, ten Black nebo jak se ten chlap jmenuje. Tak abychom mu nějak nevadili. Poté jsme dostaly nabídku od paní ředitelky je oslavit v Bradavicích. He magické Vánoce na kouzelnické škole, to by možná bylo něco, ale aby mě tam neproměnili v žábu a Harry mluvil o duších a strašidlu a po pravdě já se těchto věcí bojím. A Abi má Vánoc v Bradavicích prej plné zuby. Takže nevím kde ty Vánoce vlastně budou, ale dárečky mám už koupený, a vyrobený a zabalený." Řekl dlouze Dudley.

,,A nechtěl by jsi Dudley s Abigeil trávit Vánoční čas v Halle se mnou. Já už jsem totiž také mluvila s Harry ohledně Vánoc a dohodla jsem se na zapůjčení mého rodného domu. Stačí trochu poklidit a můžeme tam odjet, říkal Harry." Řekla Petunie.

,,To jako fakt! To by byl výborný nápad. S tím by myslím i souhlasila i Abigeil. Určitě lepší společnost toho Blacka nebo Harryho a jeho přátel." Řekl Dudley a dodal.

,,Večer jí pošlu ještě sovu. Stejně mi chrní skoro celý den v pokoji." Řekl Dudley.

,,Sova, ty máš sovu Dudley nebo je to sova Abigeil?" Ptala se Petunie.

,,Ne já si pořídil sovu mami, abych veškeré záležitosti z magického světa mohl vyřídit a sova Abigeil neměla toliko létání, je už starší. Je to sova pálená a slyší na jméno Lotus, podle té ohromné značky auta." Řekl Dudley a dodal.

,,A je to sameček."

,,Aha." Řekla překvapeně Petunie.

Chvíli mlčela a pak se zeptala.

,,A jak to máte vyřešené s bydlením?" Ptala se Petunie.

,,No žádost byla schválena a ten dům jsme dostali a máme už k němu papíry a prvního března se začne stavět mezi prvními, protože jsme se tak brzo ozvali. Jenom nás přendali do jiné ulice. Ne ta co se jmenuje po tom domácím skřítkovi, ale budeme bydlet představ si skoro vedle školy a školky mami v ulici Remuse Lupina." Řekl Dudley.

,,Remuse Lupina?" Ptala se Petunie a to jméno v ní vyvolalo vzpomínky.

,,Ano Harry říkal něco v tom smyslu, že ten chlap má hodně zásluh a byl velký kouzelník a pro něho a jeho ročník příkladný učitel. Harry mluvil o něm jako o mentorovi a velice vážně a s velkou úctou a respektem. Však proto, že byl vlkodlak mu nikdy za minulých dob ty zásluhy na poražení toho Voldemorta nepřiznali, ale on a kamarádi to tak nenechali. O něm a jeho činech dověděla celá kouzelnická komunita Velké Británie a nedostal ocenění hodno jeho jména. Něco co ho nechalo i po smrti utvářet budoucnost. Tak jako Gilgameš, ten je také mrtvý, ale jeho příběh zná každý, řekl Harry.

No to asi ta ulice škola docílí. Přece jenom jména ulic nejsou pojmenované po neznámých lidech, ale podle těch co utvářeli dějiny a psali je mami nebo byli významné pro komunitu zde žijící nemluvě o školách." Řekl Dudley.

,,Och ta zajisté ano. Harry a jeho přátelé nedělají rozhodně věci na půl. Ne ti dotahují věci do konce." Řekla Petunie a nasadila tvrdý výraz.

,,A prvního června bude hotov. Pak musím sebou trochu hodit, aby bylo vše nastěhováno, až přijede Abi i s malým z Bradavic." Řekl Dudley a vypustil páru jako lokomotiva.

,,Jak zodpovědné od tvé Abigeil i s miminkem dodělat školu." Řekla s respektem Petunie.

Dudley pokýval hlavou a dodal.

,,A chce studovat dál, když jí to půjde. Miluje staré magické jazyky. Ani ne tak latinu, ale runy, staroangličtinu, galštinu a další ani neznám. Je úchvatné, že umí mluvit a zpívat jazykem, kterým se naposled pořádně mluvilo ve 14. století. Má úžasný hlas na zpívání tak složitého jazyka. Kéž by ten malý byl po ní." Řekl zamyšleně Dudley.

Petunie se usmála. Abigeil byl jiný typ čarodějky než její sestra Lily. Spíše jí zajímal teoretický typ bádání než ten praktický. Petunie jenom s odporem vzpomínala na všechny ty pokusy co Lilly prováděla s tím Severusem na jejich zahradě nebo v kumbále. Jo lektvary jí přišli tak odporná záležitost, z které se jí dělalo zle. Ještě horší než hodina biologie, kdy musela kuchat žábu. Petunie by nikdy žádné zvíře nezabila natož aby ho kuchala. Necítila se ani na to kuchat celou zmrazenou a dávno mrtvou kachnu nebo kuře. Spíše už kupovala naporcované maso.

A když o Hallowénu poprvé viděla Abigeil, tak jí na první pohled padla do oka. Slušně oblečené děvče, skoro s královským vystupováním. Děvče bylo asi z dobře založené rodiny. Však jí bohužel zavrhlo kvůli vztahu s jejím synem. Neřádi jedni.

Nechat vlastní dceru na holičkách když čeká své první miminko, jenom kvůli tomu, že Dudley není kouzelník a nemá rodokmen jako Nero. Měli by se za sebe stydět. Ano stydět, protože přicházejí zdravé pokolení nezatížené dědičnými nemocemi o kterých jí povídala Abigeil, že jsou už docela časté mezi kouzelníky a čarodějkami.

Petunie tím pádem považovala za velice inteligentní dívku, když se chce vdát z lásky a ne z rozhodnutí jejích rodičů. Tím měla u Petunie velké plus.

,,Určitě i to studium Abigeil zvládne Dudley." Řekla Petunie a dodala.

,,A já ráda vám vypomůžu když to bude v mých silách. Od toho maminky a babičky jsou. Pomáhají a radí když mladí chtějí." Řekla Petunie.

,,Díky mami." Řekl Dudley.

,,Určitě budeš skvělá babička, když nás všechny nebudeš nutit se přejídat." Dodal.

,,Jo s tím jídlem jsem to v minulosti přehnala." Řekla smutně Petunie.

* * *

Sirius Black seděl zrovna u snídaně a užíval si ranní pohody u prostřeného stolu. Život jako Samuel mu přinesl mnohem více krás, ale na svojí novou identitu si nemohl pořádně zvyknout, protože pořád něco mu připomínalo jeho minulý život a i Emily přeskakovala už mezi Samem a Siriusem. Jo snídal ve společnosti Emily a kupodivu Lenky Láskorodové. Měl s Emily s tím děvčetem velmi dlouhý rozhovor, že vlastně Lenka zde hledala krajánky a nehledí na ně nebo spíše na Sama ani zamilovaně nebo hledáčku jeho náhradního otcovské role, ale jako na přátele. Přišel jí totiž dopis od Harryho a Ginny, no psala ho Ginny a Lenka pochopila, že její nový soused je Sirius Black, kmotr Harryho a je poněkud z jejího chování vyšašený. Takže jeden problém se ještě před Vánoci vyřešil a Sirius měl o to lepší náladu u snídaně a cítil jako doma.

Proto ho toto ráno překvapila sova s psaním, která připlachtila francouzským oknem do bytu a přistála jim v restovaných rajčatech. Bylo to totiž adresováno jeho minulým jménem a mělo to insignie Ministerstva kouzel Velké Británie.

Sirius vzal tu malou sovu do rukou, aby se neplácala v rajčatech a došel jí do koupelny očistit, aby nevypadala jako, že někoho zabila. Emily jí nalila vodu do mističky. Sova jí z radostí přijala. Vypadala velice unaveně.

,,Od Harryho?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Ne, ale od Ministerstva kouzel." Vzala do rukou dopis Lenka.

,,Proboha snad ne nějaký průser?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,No to se dovíme jenom když to otevřeme ne?" Ptala se Lenka.

Sirius vzal si od ní dopis a nějak se mu to nechtělo otevřít. On už přece podle Kinsleyho je na vždy Samuel Grinit a ne Sirius Black, tak co po něm chce? Nebo se dodatečně zlobí Kinsley, že si prodloužil studium. Mungo pošlo nebo co? Harry mu nic o žádném krom osobních věcí nepsal a Sirius tím neměl páru jaké věci se udály ve Velké Británii.

,,Snad se nic zlého nestalo." Řekla Lenka.

Sirius dostal trochu strach. On už do vězení nechtěl, nechtěl opustit Emily.

,,Tak to přečtu já Siriusi. Ty se nad tím dopisem třeseš jako před mozkomorem." Řekla Emily a popadla dopis a nožem rozřízla obálku a vyndala dlouhé psaní na pergamenu.

Hned nahoře bylo napsáno, že toto psaní bylo napsáno samotným ministrem kouzel.

,,Je to od toho vašeho ministra kouzel Siriusi." Řekla Emily.

,,Copak píše Kinsley?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ehm Kinsley, ne tohle psal ministr kouzel Velké Británie Dirk Arnold Cresewell Siriusi." Řekla Emily.

,,Cože, ale přece Kinsley je ministr?" Ptal se Sirius překvapeně.

,,Merline podle psaní ne. Já ti to přečtu celé Siriusi." Řekla Emily.

,,To bude průser." Projel si vlasy Sirius.

,,No průser to asi Same není." Řekla Emily a pokračovala ve čtení.

,,Vážený pane Siriusi Orione Blacku, vzhledem k novému řádu věcí na Ministerstvu kouzel po proběhlé vyšetřovací akci jejího veličenstva královny Velké Británie a zemí Comonwellu, při které jsem byl zvolen novým ministrem Kouzel a magických záležitostí Velké Británie, se dostal ke mne spis mého předchůdce Kinsley Pastorka, nynějšího ředitele Azkabánského vězení Velké Británie."

,,Kinsley ředitel Azkabánu!" Vypískl Sirius.

,,Vyšetřování britskou královnou?!" Řekla překvapená Emily.

,,No Harry řekl, že s Georgem zvedli mandle Mungu a ministerstvu v tom dopise. Ginny psala, že mají nového profesora dějin a ředitelku též." Řekla do toho Lenka.

,,Cože?" Ptal se nevěřícně.

,,Harry psal, že ho kontaktoval právník jeho tety a ten mu doporučil poté, co viděl jeho jizvy, aby zažaloval jisté lidi. No ten právník má asi kontakt na královnu a ta dala Harrymu diplomatickou imunitu, protože se obávala útoku na Harryho skrz jeho strýce a ministerstvo, poté co Harry dal na ně trestní oznámení. Také to byla královna co poslala své čaroděje a čarodějky v jejích službách na ministerstvo a ti tam udělali velký šrumec. A Mungo rovnou zavřela tradice ne tradice představte si." Řekla Lenka.

Sirius otevřel na Lenku hubu jako kapr. Jak to, že mu to nikdo neřekl a už vůbec ne Harry.

,,Leni proč jsi o tom nic neřekla?" Ptal se Emily.

,,Harry psal, že se o tom mám zmínit jenom když na to přijde slovo. Nemám Tichošlápka tím zatěžovat když studuje na léčitele, ať nemá zbytečné nervy." Řekla nevinně Lenka.

,,Ach tak. Vidíš Siriusi jak se hezky o tebe Harry stará." Řekla Emily.

,,Vidím, vidím, že mne má Harry za chlapa, který má nervy na pochodu a je zralý na psychiatrickou léčebnu. To však já nejsem, takže si na toto téma s ním o svátcích promluvím." Řekl zamračeně Sirius.

,,A co jinak nového je Leni v té rodné vlasti, nebo co ještě Harry napsal tobě?" Ptala Emily.

,,No, že pan Weasley povýšil a přestěhoval do nové kanceláře. Percy už je lepší a staví se po tom útoku na nohy. George ve velkém oslavil narozeniny. Ron má novou známost a Bill bude mít holčičku. Pak mi napsal, že se bude nová kouzelnická nemocnici ve Wembley a nová paní ředitelka vyhnala Binnse." Řekla Lenka.

,,Nová nemocnice?" Ptal se Sirius. Už to, že Mungo jen tak skončilo ho překvapilo.

,,Ano o jméně se ve velkém diskutuje. A postaví se dvě kouzelnické vesnice a bude se ve velkém opravovat. Nějaká firma z Americky na tom bude pracovat." Řekla Lenka.

,,Och možná pošlu poštu mé nevlastní sestře do Seatlu jestli něco neví, když to má spojitost s Američany." Řekla zaujatě Emily.

,,To je hromadu novinek." Řekl Sirius a zašilhal směr ten dopis.

,,Emily prosím dočti ten dopis mi." Řekl s povzdechem a promnul si kořen nosu.

,,Spis ohledně vašeho návratu s ilegálního vězení na půdě (v podzemí) Ministerstva kouzel. Též jsem přijal informaci ohledně vaší nové identity a vašeho studijního pobytu v Peru. Buďte ujištěn, že jsem si vědom vaší neviny v případu vraždy manželů Potterových a zabití 12 mudlů a vaše občanské svobody nechci nijak narušit."

,,No to je snad dobrá správa ne?" Ptala se Lenka.

,,Ano." Řekl Sirius a citelně si oddechl.

,,Na základě výpovědi Kinsleyho Pastorka nynějšího ředitele Azkabánu, jste byl jím a Percyvalem Weasley donucen k změně identity jelikož nechtěli složité uvedení vaší osoby mezí živé kouzelníky. Jsem tímto krokem pohoršen a vyvodil jsem kroky, aby tito zaměstnanci Ministerstva kouzel byli náležitě potrestáni za jejich nekorektní jednání v této citlivé záležitosti." Četla Emily.

,,Proč se tam nezmiňuje o Nevillovi." Zamumlal si pod vousem Sirius.

,,Pro Vás pane Blacku však znamená, že můžete pokud budete se cítit tímto krokem ponížen podat trestní oznámení na Kinsleyho Pastorka ve věci omezování osobní svobod své osoby. Bohužel pan Weasley jenom důvěřivě poslouchal úkoly mu svěřené panem Pastorkem." Přečetla dál Emily.

Sirius překvapeně zamrkal. On může Kinsley skrz to žalovat?!

,,Dále vás chceme informovat, že máte právo si ponechat buď své pravé jméno nebo to co vám bylo dáno a v této záležitosti se prosím dostavte na ministerstvo kouzel 27. prosince v 13 hodin do kanceláře Ministra kouzel." Přečetla Emily.

,,No nový ministr tě chce vidět osobně." Řekla Lenka.

,,Vidím a také vidím, že mne čeká o Vánocích papírování. Merline." Povzdechl si Sirius.

,,No však konečně budeš legálně na světě Siriusi." Řekla Emily a četla dál.

,,Proběhne regulérní zapsání vás jako občana a též bude zapsán do registrů regulérně jako zvěromág dle zákona z roku 1919. Doslechl jsem se, že jste jako zvěromág velká rasa psa."

,,Takže ví o Tichošlápkovi." Řekla Lenka.

,,Morgano to mu to vyslepičil Kinsley nebo jak?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Bůh ví kdo je ta slepice Siriusi, ale ministr neví, že jsi belgický ovčácký pes a krásný ještě k tomu." Řekla Emily.

Nad tím se Sirius začervenal. Byla to vlastně trochu smůla, že ho viděla Emily v této podobě, ale očividně jí to nevadilo, že se jí občas promění v psa. Sirius byl zase rád, že to vězení na Ministerstvu nenarušilo tuto jeho vlastnost a on i nadále zůstává zvěromágem.

,,Dále vás pane Blacku chci informovat, že budete odškodněn ve jménu ministerstva za ušlé roky v Azkabánském vězení a též za dva roky jenž jste strávil ve vězení které nelegálně provozovala rodiny Edgecombe na půdě Ministerstva kouzel. Částka odškodného celkem činí 14 tisíc galeonů a dle uvážení si jí můžete po zapsání vyzvednout a naložit dle uvážení."

,,14 tisíc galeonů!" Vypískl Sirius.

,,To je hromada peněz Siriusi." Řekla Emily.

,,No to jsem na hodně dlouho za vodou, ale trvám na tom, si dokončit studium a pracovat jako léčitel. Nebudu žít jako nějaký rentiér." Řekl vážně Sirius.

,,Moudré, mě by nebavilo se válet." Řekla Lenka.

,,No očividně je toho více než to Siriusi." Řekla Emily a pokračovala v četbě.

,,Dále vám bude navrácena částka jenž zabavili Gringoští skřeti po vaší domnělé smrti. Tato částka činní 3 420 galeonů." Řekla vyvaleně Emily.

Ty částky byl dost vysoké i na ní.

,,Někdo šlápl na prsty skřetům a ti musí skučet ." Řekl Sirius a nevěřil svým vlastním uším.

,,A poslední co ti chtějí vrátit Siriusi je nějaký byt co jsi měl před 31. říjnem roku 81 v Londýně a zabavilo ho Ministerstvo."

,,Tak to tam čert na koze jezdí, když se tam dějí takové věci. To byla má rádoby mládenecká bouda. Jeden čas tam se mnou bydlel i Remus. Jak to tam vypadá asi dnes." Řekl zamyšleně Sirius.

,,No budeš se tam moct podívat o Vánocích, až odejdeš z ministerstva." Řekla Lenka.

,,Pravda Lenko." Řekl Sirius.

,,To však není vše co v tom dopise je Siriusi." Řekla Emily.

,,Co dál?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Dále vás chceme informovat pane Blacku, že dne byl nalezen váš bratr Regulus Arctrusu Black v jedné pobřežní jeskyni na Severním cípu Cornwelského hrabství a byl vyzvednut vaším kmotřencem panem Potterem, panem Bottem, panem Jordánem, panem Longbottomem a panem Malfoyem."

Sirius div překvapením nespadl ze židle.

,,Cože!" Vykřikl.

Emily to ještě jednou přečetla.

Siriusovi se vyřinuly z očí slzy.

,,Merline, proč to Harry dělal?! Vždyť muselo zbýt z brášky jenom maloučko kostí." Řekl smutně.

,,Same zlatíčko, ono je to ještě trochu jinak." Řekla Emily která si ten dopis přečetla už dál a koukala div živá.

,,Jak jinak, Emily, můj bráška je od 79 roku mrtvý."

Chytl se za hlavu Sirius a pokračoval.

,,Byl jsem na jeho pohřbu, sice bez těla, ale pohřbu a ten pošahaný koberec co byl v mém rodném baráku také ukazoval, že je mrtvý."

,,Tak se raději drž stolu nebo židle Siriusi jinak tě to skolí." Řekla Emily a pokračovala v četbě dopisu.

,,Tělo Reguluse Arcturuse Blacka, vašeho bratra, bylo nalezeno v jeskyním jezeře plném nemrtvých Voldemorta alias Toma Radlla. Ačkoliv vás kmotřenec pan Potter se domníval, že jako ostatní v jezeře je váš pan bratr je pod kletbou nemrtvých, tak tomu nebylo tak. Jeho tělo bylo vyzvednuto v celku a neporušené. Zkamenělé. Pan Regulus Black totiž vlastní rukou a hůlkou proměnil sám sebe v kámen, aby se uchránil před kletbou reveantů tedy nemrtvých. Byla to černá magie, kletba Medůsy, též známé jako Řecký bazilišek mezi odborníky na toto téma. Pan Potter a jeho přátelé přenesli pana Blacka na ošetřovnu, kde toto diagnostikovala kouzly léčitelka Bradavické ošetřovny madam Pomfrejová. Panu Regulusi Blackovi bylo následně podáno 24 dávek lektvaru z Mandragory a dalších lektvaru ke stabilizaci jeho životních funkcí. Dle posledního prohlášení madam Pomfrejové, krom silní atrofie svalů a šlach je váš pan bratr zcela zdráv a mezi živými osobami. Tato informace byla též na něm ověřena pod požitím Veritaséra."

Když dočetla tuto větu Emily tak se podívala na Siriuse, kterému se koulely po tvářích slzy jako hrachy.

,,On žije?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,No tady je to černé na bílem, zlato. Páni kletba Medůzy, o té jsem jenom slyšela, ale kouzlo na ní a formulku neznám. Tvůj bratr musí být hodně sečtělý." Řekla Emily s respektem. V tu chvíli si uvědomila, že vlastně až si vezme Siriuse tak bude mít tím pádem i šavgříčka. Jaký asi je?! Sirius zatím o něm nemluvil. Věděla jenom, že je jenom mladší než Sirius, no byl na druhé straně barikády. Směle dezertoval a o vlásek unikl smrti a byl dlouhou dobu kamenem a zná kletbu ze starého Řecka a uměl jí použít sám na sebe. Tedy pravděpodobně rozhodně ne hlupák.

Byla však ráda, že se na Siriuse usmálo štěstí a někdo z jeho rodiny krom sestřenic a kmotřence se vrátil.

Sirius byl zatím v transu z toho, že se dovídá po tolika letech, že Regulus, Reggí žije, ačkoliv viděl parte a byl na pohřbu a několikrát navštívil jeho prázdný hrob.

,,Tak vidíš Tischošlápku, zázraky se nedějí jenom o Vánocích, ale po celý rok a to odvážným a statečným lidem." Řekla Lenka.

Sirius jenom kývl a řekl.

,,Díky Lenko. Já … já jenom nemohu tomu uvěřit…že Regulus žije. Já ho pokládal za mrtvého, za ztraceného. A nejednou je živ. Ten nahoře mu dal stejně jako mne druhou šanci a to je prostě úžasné. Báječné, nenacházím proto slov." Utřel si slzy do rukávu Sirius.

,,No druhou šanci si zaslouží každý Siriusi." Řekla Emily.

,,Pravda a když si něco usmyslí Harry a je to jeho plán tak to dotáhne do konce." Řekla Lenka.

Nad tím se dokonce i zasmál i Sirius.

,,No tak já to dočtu, pak se nasnídáme a poté odešleme odpověď." Řekla Emily.

,,No to asi hned tak nepůjde, ta sovička co to přinesla spí. Byla asi dost unavená." Řekla Lenka ukázala na gauč kde mezi polštáři seděla sova a spala.

,,U Linconových ponožek, to jí neřekli, že má letět pomalu. Tohle je dlouhá trasa pro sovu." Řekla Emily.

,,Pan ministr je ministr a ne znalec země plochy." Řekla Lenka.

Sirius se zasmál i nad tím. Lenka měla výstřední smysl pro humor.

,,Asi má hlavě Atlantik velký jako podrážku svých bot. No což, necháme tu sovu odpočinout a pak poletí zpět. I když já bych to raději nechala poslat kurýrní službou. Přece to vaše ministerstvo musí mít i normální poštovní schránku ne?" Ptala se Emily.

Sirius pokrčil rameny. Touto otázkou se nikdy nezabýval. Možná by se měl na to zeptat nového ministra kouzel když tam bude.

,,No ještě zbytek dopisu." Řekla Emily pokračovala ve čtení.

,,Na základě výslechu Reguluse při jeho plném vědomí a pod Veritasérem, bylo mnou jako ministrem kouzel Velké Británie a pověřencem v magickým záležitostech britské královny lordem Philipem Strombolim a samotným veličenstvem královnou Velké Británie a Comonwellu usneseno, že vás bratr nebude nikterak stíhán za své zločiny, jelikož jsou už promlčeny, a bude mu nabídnuto buď pod vlastním jménem nebo novou identitou žít na Britské půdě, pod podmínkou, že se nebude ucházet nikdy o politicky činnou pracovní pozici nebo pozici ve vzdělávacích institucích. Dále mu bude nabídnuto kontakt s vámi a zbytkem rodiny dle vlastního uvážení a peněžní kompenzace Gringotské banky v částce kterou měl před svou domnělou smrtí na rodinném kontě. Však vzhledem k povaze kletby jenž na sebe uvalil, vás musíme informovat pane Blacku, že váš bratr stále má 18 let a bylo mu tím pádem nabídnuto nové datum narození 1.července 1980."

,,Cože ono je mu 18! Ještě stále?" Ptal se překvapeně Sirius.

Ani tak ho nepřekvapilo rozhodnutí, které udělala královna a ministr kouzel, ale to, že Regulusi je stále ještě 18 let u Merlinových plesnivých trenýrek.

,,To je určitě tou kletbou, Siriusi. Člověk, který zkamení prostě nestárne, ale je v jakési stázi. Jako je používá stáze v léčitelství." Řekla Emily.

Sirius musel dát Emily za pravdu. V těžkých případech otrav se toto dělalo, aby bylo více času k nalezení protijedu a stejně při poranění hlavy a tím pádem i mozku. Dávalo to větší šance na uzdravení, ale léčitelé to nedělali černou magii. Někdo a asi Pomfryejová by měla brášku ještě dobře proklepnout jestli ta kletba nemá ještě jiný vedlejší účinek.

,,Ten paznecht, nejenom tomu Hadímu ksichtu, ale i smrti se vysmál do očí. Přece jenom jsem ho trochu zkazil." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ale teď už bude stárnout snad normálně jako každý smrtelník. Smrt by měla už z něho depresi, kdyby si takto prodlužoval život." Řekla Lenka.

,,To zajisté jo Lenko. Asi tak jako u mě, ale já v té kouli na ministerstvu stárnul normálně a je mi 38 let podle měřících kouzel, ale Reggí si tu lajnu natáhl." Řekl Sirius.

,,Už žádné pokusy ohledně toho Siriusi." Řekla Emily.

,,Neboj řeknu to i bráchovi, aby už s tím neobcoval." Řekl Sirius.

,,Dále se tu píše, že díky tvému bratrovi byl zatknut jistý Horácio Ambrosius Křiklan za zločiny spojené s Tomem Raddlem alias Voldemortem a jmění jeho bylo přepsáno na tvého bratra jako poškozeného a hlavního svědka."

,,No to mě poser, oni zabásli Křika? Co tak hrozného provedl?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ehm napomáhání náboru studentů do řad Smrtijedů, krádež a přivlastňování majetku s černou magii, skvoting v budovách magických a nemagických rodin. Fího to je tedy veš. Ty jsi ho znal Siriusi?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Ano byl to můj profesor lektvarů v Bradavicích. Co je skvoting Emily?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Profesor, to snad ne, jak něco takového mohl ředitel Bradavic Brumbál připustit na škole. Skvoting je miláčku neoprávněné pobývání nebo bydlení v budovách, které ti nepatří a jejich majitel je třeba nemocný nebo je na dovolené nebo tam prostě zrovna není. To i zde je trestný, toho Křiklana by zašili do lochu do Quede, což je obdoba toho vašeho Azkabánu. A ještě u mudlů, jaká drzost." Řekla Emily.

Sirius mlčel. Křik rozhodně asi živý nevyjde Azkabánu a někdo si posvítil na něho hodně velkým světlem a Sirius měl takový neblahý pocit uvnitř, že v tom měl prsty i Harry.

,,Profesor Křiklan je jako přerostlý křeček, takže Regulus získá pěkné mění a bude mít finanční zázemí." Řekla Lenka.

Sirius se nad tím zasmál. Jo křeček a pavouk, to zcela jistě byl Horácio Křiklan. Ten se zahrabošil všude a Regulus na tom ještě tom vydělá. Paznecht na druhou je Reggí.

,,Já nemám skvotery a příživníky nemám ráda, ať si ho v tom Azkabánu nechají až do smrti." Řekla Emily.

,,No to je dost možný, že tam Křiklan zemře, Emily, on je ročník 1900 a brzy mu bude 100 let." Řekl Sirius.

,,Dobře mu tak." Řekla Emily.

Sirius si pomyslel a přitom ho měla Lilly ráda. I když ta asi nevěděla, co dělá Křiklan o prázdninách nebo v důchodu a zcela určitě to nevěděl i Severus Snape, další člověk u kterého byl Křik oblíben. Však zcela jistě musel něco vědět Brumbál, ale ten měl Křiklana za neškodného a slovu skvoting asi tak málo nerozuměl jako Sirius.

,,Emily je ještě něco důležitého v tom dopise?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ehm jenom, že prozatím je bydliště tvého bratra je u ministra kouzel osobně. Ten podle jeho slov zajistí průpravu dnešním světem, aby se mohl tvůj bratr znovu do chodu magické společnosti Velké Británie. Podle všeho měli zájem ho u sebe ubytovat tvé sestřenice Androméda Tonsková a Narcissa Malfoyová, ale ministr to nepokládal za dobrý nápad, protože by to mohl vyvolat šok na obou stranách. Veškerý kontakt s rodinou nebo známými by měl přijít na popud Reguluse a ne být nucen z druhé strany. Sirie, ten nový ministr ovládá trochu psychologii a je na tolik moudrý, aby nebyl Regulus sklepaný svými sestřenicemi. A tvoje sestřenice by neměly tolik tlačit na pilu, když byl tvůj bratr no pěknou řádku let kamenem." Řekla Emily.

,,No konečně někdo s lidskými vlastnostmi na pozici ministra. Jistě nastávají lepší časy." Řekl Sirius.

,,Otázka je, jak se tam dlouho udrží, ministři nemají moc velkou trvanlivost." Řekla Lenka.

Nad tím Sirius vyprskl smíchy. Lenka právě přirovnala ministry k tvrdšímu salámu nebo šunce.

,,No pak už jenom závěrečný blábol na závěr a podpis ministra kouzel osobně v podobě Dirka Arnolda Cressewella." Dokončila čtení psaní Emily.

,,Dirk Arnold Cressewell s kolika S a L, Emily?" Ptal se Sirius zamyšleně a něco mu vytanulo z paměti.

,,Proč se ptáš miláčku?" Ptala se Emily.

,,No, že do Mrzimoru ročník pode mnou jistý Dirk Cressewell chodil. Hrál famrpál, proto si ho pamatuji." Řekl Sirius.

,,Dvě S a dvě L." Řekla Emily.

,,Morganino podprdo, tak je to on. Dirký Peříčko. Hrál brankáře a myslím, že někdo pak říkal, že rok poté co jsme odešli ze školy byl dokonce kapitánem družstva. Byl hubený jako lunt a samá šlacha, ale bylo ho těžké přehrát. Já a James jsem si vždy ohromě nadřeli protože nám chytil 9 z deseti camralů co jsme na něho hodili. Jeden zápas jsme dokonce měli 120 potvrzených střel, ale on jich 110 chytil, Emily. Mrzimor v něm měl neotřesitelnou poslední obranu a to létal na staré Stříbné střele. Jestli je to on, tak to se mají ministerští na co těšit. Tvrdohlavějšího Mrzimora jsem nezažil." Řekl uznale Sirius a dodal.

,,Starý Malfoy a nebožtík Lucius musí rotovat v hrobě. Syn zelinářů je ministrem kouzel osobně. Trefte mě, jestli to není ironie na druhou."

Sirius si vzal do ruky ten dopis.

,,Hagridovi trepky, Dirky Peříčko ministrem a ještě se stará Reggího. Ten svět je vzhůru nohama a tančí tango alegro." Projel si vlasy Sirius.

,,Myslím Siriusi, že by pan nový ministr kouzel moc nadšený nebude jestli ho oslovíš Dirký Peříčko. Podryješ mu autoritu." Řekla Emily.

,,Ne to dělat nebudu, ale jenom je pro mne další překvapení, které jsem nečekal. Přeci jenom je o rok mladší než já a ministr kouzel. Předtím tem byli samý starší páprdové. No Kinsley také už nejmladší není se svou 55sátkou a Dirkovi je jestli se nepletu 37 let." Řekl Sirius.

,,Možná o to víc Tichošlápku vydrží nemá měkký mozek a hrál famrpál, je tedy týmový hráč. Takže bude na týmovou práci i na ministertvu kouzel." Řekla Lenka.

,,Pravda Lenko, to by mohlo být. Konečně by se mohlo ministerstvo semknout. Phe on už si tu vůdcovskou roli odbyl v Bradavicích jako kapitán družstva, tak jistě ministrovat bude pro něho hračka." Řekl Sirius.

,,Tak to já nevím." Pokrčila rameny Lenka.

,,Takže jestli to chápu dobře Siriusi tak jsi byl střelec týmu?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Kde že Emily, já se jenom tak vyjadřuji jako o týmu, my jako celý tým Nebelvíru. Na střelce jsem já neměl dostatečnou sílu v rukou. Já měl spíš sílu v nohou než v rukách, což i Tichošlápek." Řekl Sirius.

,,Tak jakou pozici jsi zastával ve famrpálu, když ne střelce?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Tu samou jako můj bratr. Já byl chytač. Prvně když jsem chytil zlatonku, tak náhodou, protože mi vlítla do vlasů. Ehm já nebyl nikdy až do tohoto roku na krátko." Řekl Sirius.

,,Chytač, tak to bych nikdy si netipla. Spíše odrážeče." Řekla Emily.

,,Jo to jsem také zprvu zkusil, ale když jsem vzal do ruky pálku a když na mě letěl prvně potlouk tak jsem zavřel obě oči a jen tak jsem se ohnal. No dopadlo to špatně. Jamese jsem rozbil brýle přerazil nosní přepážku, tehdejšímu kapitánovi týmu Malcomovi McGonagolovi jsem uštědřil ránu do břicha až blil a potlouk, který jsem praštil rozbil skleník a srazil zemi profesora Kratiknota, který měl z toho otřes mozku. To raději jsem potloukům vyhýbal a hledal zlatonku." Řekl rudý ve tvářích Sirius.

,,Och." Řekla jenom na to Emily.

,,Harry se nikdy nezmínil, že jsi hrál chytače." Řekla Lenka.

,,Um jemu jsem to ani neříkal. Tak dobrý jako on nebo Charles Weasley nebo Reggí jsem nebyl a chytačem jsem byl jenom od druhého do pátého ročníku. James převoral tým a měl ke mně řeč, že jsem lepší duelant než letec. No měl asi pravdu, jako chytač jsem stál za starou bačkoru. Hestie byla stokrát na té pozici lepší než já." Sklonil hlavu Sirius.

,,Hestie Jonesová?" Ptala se Emily. To jméno znala ze kroniky Remuse Lupina.

,,Ano dalo by se říct, že ona a Remus byli nejlepší letci Fénixova řádu. Ani Albus Brumbál, Minerva McGonagolová a Alastor Moddy na ně za letu neměli. Možná trochu Snape, ale jeho styl letu byla kapitola sama pro sebe. Ti uměli seslat kletbu a přitom dělat Wronskyho fintu. A to už samo o sobě bylo těžké." Řekl Sirius.

,,A Remus nikdy nehrál famprál?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Jeho chlupatý problémek byl na obtíž. Jenom dvakrát byl záskok, když na opak já jsem byl marod a ležel na ošetřovně." Řekl Sirius.

,,Jako chytač?" Ptala se Emily.

Sirius s povzdechem kývl.

,,A chytil pan Lupin zlatonku?" Ptala se Lenka.

,,Jo a naštval jak mého bratra tak Jamese. Byl moc rychlý." Řekl Sirius.

,,Rychlý?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Ehm jak jsem dozvěděl od Minervy McGonagolové, tak to samé zopakoval pak i jednou Harry ve svém třetím ročníku. Oba chytli zlatonku v 8 minutě zápasu. Jamese to naštvalo, chtěl si zastřílet. Byl to první zápas školního roku víte. No podruhé jí chytil Remus po 19 minutách. Moc rychlé na Jamese i Reguluse. Nebyli zvyklí na krátké zápasy a honičky od první minuti alá Remus Lupin." Řekl Sirius.

,,Myslím, že moje koště cítilo moc vlkodlaka, kterým Remuse byl a bylo poslušné jako pes. A jeho smysly byly vždy vyvinutější co se týče fyzických námahy." Dodal zamyšleně.

,,Chápu jako vlkodlak měl lepší smysly než člověk. Jeho zrak a čich mu musely tu práci usnadnit." Řekla zamyšleně Emily.

,,Jo nehledě, že prohnal mého brášku roštím, že Regulus vypadal jak buxus jak byl olistěný a podruhé si málem vypíchl oko o keř. Remus měl tu nemilou vlastnost lítat nízko ve vysoké rychlosti a vyhýbat se přitom ladně překážkám. Div se štětinky koštěte nedotýkaly země. Reggí tohle nikdy moc neuměl. Už jako prcek se bál, že ztratí kontrolu na koštětem blízko u země." Řekl Sirius.

,,No já bych se toho spíš bála ve výškách." Řekla Emily.

,,Harry říkal, že pan profesor Lupin musí být výborný letec koštěti. Dokázal se vyhnout za letu vrbě mlátičce a přitom chytnout ulítlé koště prvňáčka z hodiny létání. Dokonce Weasleyovská dvojčata říkala, že by si na to netroufla a raději pak sebrala dole třísky koštěte. Škoda, že nebyl tenkrát přitom, když tam vletělo Harryho koště." Řekla Lenka.

,,Smůla pro Harryho." Řekl Sirius.

,,Takže poslední otázka Siriusi. Pojedeme na Vánoce do Británie?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Zcela jistě. Lenko chceš s námi jet také?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Moc ráda. Ráda bych zas viděla kamarády a hlavně Ginny." Řekla Lenka.

,,A letadlo nebo přenášedlo?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Přenášedlo." Řekl jak Sirius tak Lenka. Jim ty mudlovské letící stroje moc neučarovali.

Pak naopak Siriusi bylo na palubě zle od žaludku a Lenku bolela z jejího posledního letu hlava.

Ne letadla rozhodně ne.

* * *

Arthur se procházel po Příčné a vyřizoval každoroční záležitost a to Vánoční nákupy. Vánoce se totiž kvapem blížily a on zatím na toto neměl čas. Byl zahlcen prací i životem. Však v nitru to zlostí v něm jenom vřelo jako v parním kotli Bradavického expresu. Byl z části nasraný na sebe, dále na nebožku tetičku Prewettovou, tu starou čabraku Muriel a hlavně na Albuse Brumbála. Jaká škoda, že už je rok a něco po smrti. Arthur sice nebyl přítel násilí, ale v tuto chvíli by odložil svojí gentlemanskou stránku bokem a jednu vrazil Albusovi Brumbálovi do nosu. Ne jednou, ale minimálně tolikrát co tomu pitomci bylo let, když zemřel. Za to co provedl jeho milované Molly.

Včera byl totiž na návštěvě v Coventry a místní psychiatrické léčebně za Molly a mluvil s jejím ošetřujícím léčitelem. Ne nepustili Molly jak se zprvu mluvilo o 15 dnech, ale Molly stále ještě byla v léčebném procesu a nejzazší termín byly Vánoce bylo mu řečeno. Byla psychicky na tom špatně a brala veškeré informace a novinky pomalu a špatně. Stále mívala záchvaty. Pan léčitel, původem Ir a milí člověk mu vysvětlil důvod nynějšího stavu jeho ženy, který připadal Arturovi hrozný. Důvod byl ukryt v Molly minulosti. Za prve jí násilná smrt jejích rodičů byla oznámena dopisem a už nikdy se s ní o tom nemluvil a toto téma neprojednal. Přitom i o odchodu bližního je potřeba mluvit, aby mohl člověk vůbec začít truchlit a strávit bolestnou ztrátu. Nikdo Muriel tedy natož její bratři nebo on to neudělali a v Molly to citelně zasáhlo a hlavně její mladou psychiku. Další šok byla smrt jejích bratrů, kdy se tato chyba opakovala. Tenkrát dostala Molly první záchvat, ale Arthur o něm nevěděl natož, aby u něho byl. Ne to Albus Brumbál u toho byl a tuto smutnou skutečnost jí oznámil, ale udělal tu do nebe volající blbost vymazal jí vzpomínku Molly na její vlastní nervové zhroucení. Prej pro její dobro. Jo vždy pro dobro, to Brumbálovo zatracené motto, vážně Molly poškodilo uvnitř.

Vyvolalo to božský komplex vůči Albusi Brumbálovi a Muriel Prewettové, což se projevilo v příští letech přímo psí oddaností vůči těmto dvěma. A útoky na její děti pro změnu vyvolaly přehnaný mateřský půd díky tomu zásahu do paměti, kdy měla Molly ten pocit, že své bratry dostatečně nechránila a musí o to víc chránit své děti. A i své dospělé děti tím pádem považovala za malé děťátka. Poslední kapka byla ztráta Freda a celá číše přetekla ve chvíli Georgovi návštěvy. Tolik důvodu pobytu Molly v Coventry.

Pan léčitel mu také řekl jakým způsobem léčí jeho ženu. Po podrobné konzultaci s kolegy, no více hlav více ví, začala dost neobvyklá léčba podle Arthura. Dost se totiž podobala tomu čím prošel Ron a Harry, po bitvě s tou jejich paní psycholožkou. Pan léčitel začal pomalu probírat s Molly její život a její reakce na různé životní zážitky. A Molly je měla třídit na ty dobré a špatné. akorát nešli jako Harry a Ron do minulosti, ale z minulosti ven do přítomnosti. Jo pan léčitel měl pravdu, že Molly musela poznat sama sebe nejprve, aby se uzdravila. Další aspekt léčby spočíval v tom, že Molly měla každý den dlouho spát jako malé dítě. Hezky od osmi večer do osmi ráno nejlépe. Odpočatý člověk stravuje mnohem lépe svojí přítomnost a je nervově mnohem vyrovnanější, což Molly potřebovala. A poslední aspekt byl to, že pan léčitel začal Molly učit nitroobranu a nitrozpyt. Aby už nikdy nikdo její psychiku nemohl ohrozit kouzly. A podle pana léčitele byla Molly zvláště na nitroobranu nadaná žákyně. To velmi Arthura potěšilo. Ne Molly se nevzdává a umí se prát i ze sebou samou jako pravá Nebelvírka.

Arthur se tedy pustil sám do díla Vánočních příprav, poprvé bez Molly.

Však na to nebyl sám. Ne vůbec na to nebyl sám.

Zaprvé Vánoční cukroví. S jeho snachou Fleur posbíral všechny Molly recepty a ta je všechny hezky přepsala na stroji a dala sešít přehledně kouzly do knížky. Poté do doupěte napochodoval Ron, Harry a George a za půl hodiny se jelo na nákupy, aby bylo na dost všeho na Vánoční pečení. Mezitím se v Doupěti sešel Bill a čerstvě z nemocnice propuštěný Percy a jeho Aundrey a dali se do úklidu a drhnutí Doupěte. Následně když se přijelo z nákupu tak Arthur mohl žasnout jak krásně Doupě je uklizené. Naposled zářilo takto o Billově svatbě. Arthur se strachoval jestli se Percy moc nenamohl, ale ten řekl, že pohyb je pro něj lékem a mával před nosem Georgi přihláškou na kurz juda. Ron se probral Mollynim pletením a rozpletené svetry poslal rovnou po sově do Bradavic Hermioně, aby je dopletla. Přece Weasleyovské Vánoce bez Weasleyovských svetrů by nebyli ono, mínil vesele a jemu bude úplně jedno kdo je bude plést. Harry, Aundrey a Fleur se pustily do pečení a George se jmenoval sám vrchním ochutnávačem, jestli to lze považovat jako cukroví od mamky. A jako by toho nebylo málo, objevila se ve dveřích další návštěva v podobě Narcissi, Johnatana a Galathey. Johnatan vlekl sebou jehličnan a Narcissa dirigovala, aby někde nenarazil nebo někde něco neslétlo z police. Muriel vázu už rozbít nemohl. O to se už postaral Ron. Bill a Johnatan upevnili stromek a právě včas, protože krbem začaly do Doupěte létat krabice s ozdobami z Grimouldova náměstí. Neville Longbottom hned za nimi. Arthur si až pak vzpomněl, že je tam v roce 1995 nechali a že jsou jejich. Galathea ještě přišla s jednou krabici jako dárek pro ně. To bylo moc milé. Pak šel s Billem do sklepa a probral se všemi dary co kdy dostali od tety Muriel a polovinu jich vyházel. Je čas žít v přítomnosti a ne v minulosti a kdy je nejlepší čas začít než o Vánocích.

A dnes nakupoval dárky.

Molly koupil krásnou noční košili a župan k tomu. Hezky sladěné do barvy bordó, kterou Molly měla ráda. Billovi koupil dárkem knihu o nových daňových zákonech Velké Británie a jelikož má příští rok se stát otcem malé dívenky tmavě růžovou kravatu s zlatým vzorem lilií. Na Charlese neměl adresu, tak mu nic nekoupil, ale sova snad svetr doručí. Percymu koupil hezký nový hábit a nové pouzdro na brýle s čistícím kouzlem uvnitř pro brýle, aby byly vždy čisté. Vybrat něco pro George bylo horší. Horší bylo ještě nemyslet, až už nikdy nebude muset kupovat nic Fredovi jako dárek. Však nakonec se rozhodl pro knížku. Znělo mu to zajímavě. Hra o trůny. Prý hit v sekci fantazi příběhu a byl dost magický, no po mudlovsku. Snad se to bude Georgi líbit a k tomu ještě pořídil sadu nemrznoucích kapalin do auta, aby mu nezamrzlo jeho autíčko. To se blbě opravovalo i s kouzly. Následoval Ron, u něho měl Arthur docela jasno hned, když se dozvěděl od George o Ronových uměleckých výtvorech.

Baliček pro Rona obsahoval Temperové barvy, Akrylové barvy, špachtli na míchání barev, štětce s veverčími chlupy a knížku o Evropském malířství ve světovém kontextu.

Pro Ginny koupil krásnou kabelku, kterou mohla jít jak do společnosti tak na běžnou procházku. A také sadu na údržbu závodních košťat. Tolik k jeho dětem a ženě. Další na řadě byl jeho vnuk a snacha. Leonovi koupil stavebnici pro malé děti, kterou mu doporučila paní prodavačka. To pomůže ve vývinu motoriky jeho ručiček a také celou sadu zvířátek včetně kachničky z gumy do vany, aby se Leon bavil i při koupeli. Jo a také mu koupil velkého plyšového hrocha a doufal, že se Leonovi bude líbit. Pro Fleur, zatím jeho jedinou snachu koupil jako pro budoucí maminku kožešinku pro malé, aby mu nebylo zima a také šátek, který dobře poslouží na nošení malé vnučky a té maličké pořídil sadu dudlíků v pastelových barvách. Když si vzpomněl kolik jich Bill jako maličký poztrácel a vyplivl i třeba do hnoje, tak byly dudlíky potřebné v sadě minimálně 12 kusů. A úplně na konec pro Fleur koupil sadu smaltovaných hrnků s motivem fler de líí. To se jí bude rozhodně líbit.

A teď přátele a známý. Samozřejmě tam byly od Molly svetry. Pak Arthur koupil ještě dárky slečnám Conny a Aundrey, protože si myslel, že vztah George a Percyho je na tolik na fest, že v dohledné době může očekávat minimálně zásnuby nebo rovnou svatbu. A sám o sobě si musel přiznat, že Conny a Aundrey má moc rád a přál si je mít v rodině. Conny, ten strážný anděl rodiny jak jí v duchu Arthur přezdíval, měla velmi neobyčejný vliv na jeho syna a Arthur by o nazval zkrocení nezkrotného. A také věděl, že krom britské kultury Conny velmi má ráda i kanadskou. Takže jí koupil láhev kanadského javorového sirupu a kuchařku kanadské národní kuchyně. A Aundrey, další strážný anděl a ochránce jeho syna, tak to byl další oříšek v hledání vhodného dárku. Však díky Georgovým narozením se mu urodil v hlavě nápad a Arthur samou vděčností za záchranu syna koupil Aundrey nové dámské jízdní kolo. Byla totiž vášnivá cyklistka. Jo a Arthur nezapomněl ani na Harryho Pottera. Arthur sice měl svoje pochybnosti v létě o míře vztahu jeho a Ginny, ale na druhou stranu, když se dozvěděl, že ten rádoby rozchod minulé léto byl jenom ochrana před Voldemortem pro Ginny a Harry jenom odvrhováním všeho co mu bylo milé je chránil, tak se mu ten vztah už tolik nepříčil.

Jo jasně bylo poněkud divné, že Harry odešel hned po Ronovi z bystrozorském výcviku, ale když mu to Harry osobně vysvětlil, že nepociťuje tu energii co během války a chtěl by se povoláním zaměřit na něco kde se nebude prát někdy o holý život, tak to i Arthur pochopil díky Harryho minulosti. Kdy už ten mladý muž měl poklidný život. A když ne teď, tak kdy si ho mohl užít. Arthur zvolil pro Harryho poněkud zvláštní dárek, ale pro jeho doufal budoucí kariéru v gastronomickém světe to bylo také důležité. Byla to dárková sada v malém kufříku a obsahovala 12 nožů a brusek na ně. Každý kuchař potřeboval pořádné kudly podle Arthura.

A poslední dárky byli baličky cukrovinek pro Siriuse, Johnatana, Narcissu, Galatheu, Seamuse, Draca, Nevilla, Hermionu, Lenku, Andromédu a Teddyho. A každý balíček byl trochu jiný jako byly jiné to osobnosti, kterým to dával jako Vánoční dárek.

Takže když přišel domů tak byl obsypaný jako Vánoční stromeček a to měl všechny ty balíčky zmenšené. No možná neměl všechno naráz, pomyslel si unaveně, ale za těch 27 galeonů, které utratil to jistě stálo a dárky se budou líbit.

* * *

Regulus Black, zatím pod tímto jménen, seděl v křesle poblíž své postele na soukromém pokoji v bradavické ošetřovně. Uchechtl se, že normálně tento pokoj byl vyhrazen pro nemocné profesory a on dostal to výsadní postavení až do 20. prosince zde pobývat. Poté odjede pryč směr Báth do té rezidence stávajícího ministra kouzel Dirka Cressewella a jeho rodiny. Regulus byl překvapen, že počtem dětí Cressewella. Měl totiž hned čtyři, ten Mrzimor. Dva syny a dvě dcery. Dirk ho poučil o jejich jménech, aby nebyl za blbce. Takže nejstaršímu bylo čerstvě jedenáct a jmenoval Henry, poté druhorozený Alfred, kterému říkali doma Freddy, tomu bylo osm let, pak dvojčata dcery Clára a Coralina těm byly čtyři roky. A samozřejmě první dáma magického světa Velké Británie Erica stejně jako Dirk Cressewell mudlorozená čarodějka.

Při tomto povídání usoudil Regulus, že od sebe odstrkávat pokrevní příbuzné je horší než začít zcela nový život. A společnost jenom zatím nové paní ředitelky ze které se vyklubala Camila Youngová, kámoška Narcissy, nebyl Regulusův šálek kávy. Madam Pomfrejová byla stále stejné nátury a ta její nová asistentka byla otravná jako nezaplacená činže.

No popovídat se Siriusem si zatím nemohl, ten podle všeho byl v Peru. I když Reguluse překvapilo, kam to Siriuse zaválo. Peru byla pro Reguluse dost exotická země a rozhodně se rád něco o té zemi od Siriuse doví.

Takže musel zatím zůstat u jeho žijících sestřenic. Regulus, byl docela nadšený z toho, že je v Bellatrix v pánu, ta to neměla v hlavě pořádku jako praprateta Elladora, u které si i prastrýček Phinias Nigelus odechl, když odešla do věčných lovišť. Regulus věděl, že v Blackovské rodině se vyskytuje psychická labilita a že ta postihla jak Bellatrix tak jeho matku. U matky to vedlo po jeho domnělé smrti k sebevraždě a u Bellatrix k jejímu temnému životu spřízněné duše Voldemorta.

A když měl zvolit mezi Narcissou a Andromédou s kým si má dříve popovídat, tak zvolil Andromédu. K té už měl od dětství větší respekt. Možná větší než kdy měl matce a bratrovi dohromady.

Androméda u něho byla představitelka pravé Zmijozelské ženy. Oddaná rodině kterou si vybuduje, zastánce práva vlastní volby vlastních cílů a přesto něžná. I když se vdala za mudlorozeného čaroděje tak nikdy na ně nezapomněla a i když jí Bellatrix a její rodiče odmítali. Skloubila svojí minulost a přítomnost do jednoho celku. Měla u něho pozici moudré a přívětivé starší sestry i když byla jeho sestřenici.

Proto bylo Regulusi do breku, když od Camily, že Tedd a Nymfí zemřeli. Tohle jim nepřál, protože je měl řád. Přinesly čerstvý závan do strnulé a lehce defektní Blackovské rodiny. A najednou měli být pryč?

Jak ne spravedlivé přišlo Regulusi. Poté se náhle dověděl o Nymfí synovi, malém Teddym Lupinovi a chtělo se mu brečet. Měl z toho rozpolcené emoce. Asi nejraději by vytáhl z nebe Lupina a strčil ho do pekla hned vedle své matky. Jak mohl pustit Nymfí do té bitvy ani ne měsíc po porodu jejího prvního dítěte!? Jak nezodpovědné z pohledu Reguluse a to si vždy Regulus myslel, že Lupinovi to pálí víc než li bratrovi a Potterovi seniorovi a Pettigrewovi. Takhle ten kluk je sirotek a má ho na starosti jeho babička. Fakticky výkon rodičovství Lupine, zašklebil se Regulus nad tím.

Zarážel ho však stále fakt, že Androméda je už babičkou a Nymfí si vzala za manžela o 13 let staršího chlapa a ještě k tomu vlkodlaka. Přitom Androméda byla jenom o 11 měsíců mladší než Tedd a ne o třináct let. Nebo se stalo to, že na Lupina vlezla krize středního věku a potřeboval vyvenčit svého ptáka a zblbl hlavu zrovinka Nymfí. Bůh ví?

I když možná se to dozví od Andromédy samotné. A tak čekal na návštěvu své sestřenice.

Konečně se otevřely dveře a do ošetřovny vstoupila žena. Bylo vidět, že už je starší, ale žádná stařena ještě rozhodně nebyla. Měla tmavě hnědé vlasy, které byly lehce kudrnaté a byly v tlustém copu. Byla korpulentní postavy, ale nadalo se říct, že by byla tlustá. Spíše měla široké boky a ramena. Znak, který zdědila Androméda zcela jistě po své babičce Irmě Crabbeové. Měla na sobě temně rudé šaty pod kolena a na nohou zimní kozačky přes to měla zimní hábit, který však byl rozevlátý a dlouhý jako její šaty. A kolem boku se jí držel malý klučík, kterého držela oběma rukama. To musel být ten Edward Remus Lupin tedy jak mu bylo říkáno ,,Teddy".

,,Regulusi." Řekla nesměle, jak nevěděla kde začít.

,,Rád tě vidím Andy, a předpokládám, že ten malý, je Teddy, tvůj vnuk." Řekl Regulus a zvedl se z křesla a došel k Andromédě.

Byla stejně vysoká jako on, díky kozačkám.

,,Přesně tak, ale jsem moc ráda, že jsi ses dokázal udržet na živu stejně jako Sirius."

Objala ho a dala mu pusu na tvář a dodala.

,,Takto mohu zapomenout na všechen ten smutek z tvého domnělého pohřbu."

,,Chápu, ale nikdo krom Krátury nevěděl, že jsem v té jeskyni a on si naopak myslel, že jsem mrtev. Zůstal jsem díky tomu trochu zapomenut." Ušklíbl se Regulus.

,,No každý dělá chyby. Někteří menší někteří větší. Chybovat je lidské." Řekla Androméda.

,,Pojdtě si sednout." Řekl Regulus.

Androméda si sedla do křesla a Regulus na postel a Teddy seděl na klíně babičky.

,,Ehm kolik je Teddymu, je poměrně dost velké škvrně." Řekl Reglulus.

,,To rozhodně je Regulusi, na devíti měsíčního kloučka je docela dost už velký, ale on byl při narození velký macek o 54 cm a víc jak 3,5 kilech. Však není se čemu divit. Jeho tatínek měl skoro dva metry." Usmála se Androméda sundala Teddymu kulicha z hlavy a odhalila modrou blond kštici.

,,Merline další metaformág jako Nymfí." Řekl Regulus.

,,Ano už od narození, jako u Nymfí. Zatím není tak silný, ale mění jenom svojí kštici a obočí. To ostatní asi přijde až později." Řekla Androméda.

,,I tak v dnešní době vzácná schopnost Andromédo." Mínil Regulus.

,,Ano to za jisté ano, ale lepší než vlkodlačí dědictví Regulusi. Všechno je lepší než to." Řekla posmutněle.

,,To právě pozoruhodné. Možná to dokazuje, že je to nepřenosné z generace na generaci." Mínil Regulus.

,,Teddy je vzácnost Regulusi. Normálně podle amerického výzkumu to přenosné je, ale právě Nymfadory schopnosti metaformága zapříčinili to, že Teddy vlkodlak není a nebude. Být to jiná, tak by to dopadlo přesně na opak." Řekla Androméda.

,,To jako fakt. Takže metaformág…" Větu Regulus protože jí dokončila Androméda.

,,I kdyby to byl upír tak jejich efekt se na ně nepřenese. Jenom ve Velké Británii do nedávna nikdo nevěděl. Až slečna Grangerová přivezla tu knížku z Austrálie od toho amerického kouzelníka, co se na tyto věci specializuje. Já se do té doby bála, že když tak Teddy roste, tak nakonec bude mít to prokletí jako Remus. Phe pitomý Američané nás předběhli i s celým světem v léčitelství. Díky minulým letům je kouzelnický svět zde tak zaostalý. Stydím se za to, co se s naší společností stalo. Naše generace měla něco udělat, ale ne, teď mladá generace kolem Harryho musela vše vylízat do dna." Řekla Androméda.

Regulus jenom kývl. Syn zrovna pitomého Jamese Pottera rovná to, co se mělo narovnat už dávno včetně léčitelství a nakopává magický svět Velké Británie kupředu s těmi jeho přáteli.

,,Takže podle toho Američana jak si říkala Andromédo to Nymfadora byla metaformág měla imunitu vůči vlkodlakům a upírům, chápu to správně?" Ptal se Regulus.

,,Ano zcela. Jí by neublížilo ani jejich kousnutí. Metaformág je měnič a je genetická anomálie podle toho výzkumu, která žije v symbioze jako houba s tím. Nedej kdyby jí něco nebo někdo, nedej bože chudák Remus kousl, tak se jí nic nestane natož aby se proměnila, ale dostane vlastnosti toho co jí kousl. Vlkodlačí nebo upírské instinkty. Chovala by se to jako Meč Godricka Nebelvíra, prostě ten jed pohltí a ten posilní jeho magii. A teď ten unikát má Teddy, Regulusi." Řekla Androméda.

Regulus polkl. To byla mocná vlastnost co měla Nymfí a teď jí má i její syn.

,,Takže proto se vzali?" Ptal se.

Nad tím se Androméda rozesmála.

,,Ne hlupáčku, za tím stálo něco jiného, jménem Sirius Black, tvůj starší bratr."

,,Ehm Sirius?" Ptal se Regulus.

,, Jak jistě víš, tak nejprve tvůj bratr byl neprávem odsouzen za zločin, který nespáchal a vězel v Azkabánu na doživotí, ale utekl a podařilo se mu se setkat s Harrym v Bradavicích. Poté se ukryl zrovna ze všech možných možností u mne. Však Tedd s tím nesouhlasil a tak jsem mu předala klíčky od jeho rodného domu a nechala mu ho. Ano po smrti tvé matky pro mne k velkému překvapení přišel dopis, že jsem zdědila Grimouldovo náměstí 12. Div jsem neomdlela. No pak o čtyři měsíce později přišla Nymfadora s tím, že přidává do Fénixova řádu kvůli svém mentorovi Alastoru Moodymu. Jo zatracený Pošuk Moddy, černá smrt Smrtijedů, byl bystrozorský mentor mé dcery. Možná proto, že Nymfí byla nejlepší z ročníku na bystrozorské akademii, což jsem div pyšností nepukla. Tedd z toho nadšený rozhodně nebyl." Povzdechla si Androméda.

,,No pak začala hodně zmiňovat a porovnávat Siriuse s Remusem. Že by prospělo Siriusi dát občas za pravdu Remusi a naopak Remusi trochu neškodné zábavy a smíchu. To bylo Sirius tam Remus sem, až mě z toho bolela hlava." Řekla Androméda.

,,No pak přišla ta bitva na Ministertvu kouzel a najednou rádoby jako Sirius nebyl. Lidi z Fénixova řádu to dost vzalo, snad nejvíce právě Harryho, Nymfí a Remuse." Řekla smutně.

,,Nymfí se z toho nějak dostala, ale podle ní byl Remus dost v žalostném stavu. Pak se však náhle všechno změnilo a Nymfí přestala o tom všem mluvit a mě se zdálo, že něco skrývá. Co to bylo jsem přišla až o předminulém Silvestru nebo spíš Novém roku. To jsem chtěla totiž svou dceru neočekávaně navštívila v jejím bytě a jak si jsem jí načapala inflagranti jejím milým vlkodlakem v posteli a nahou."

Regulus otevřel hubu jako kapr, ale Androméda pokračovala.

,,Byla jsem zlostí bez sebe a Remuse jsem proměnila zlostí ropuchu. Profesorka McGonagolová by jistě byla velmi potěšená, že jsem dokázala tak složitou přeměnu. Nymfadora na mě začala vřískat, co jsem to udělala a Remus celý vyděšený z naší hádky odhopsal pod Nymfadory šatní skříň. Nakonec, když se má dcera trochu uklidnila, tak my vysvětlila, že se dala díky vzájemnému truchlení nad Siriusem dohromady s Remusem a je jeho přítelkyně. Ne sama sebe popsala jako jeho drahá půlka prdelky. Dodnes nevím proč." Řekla Androméda.

Regulus se nezmohl slovo.

,,Akorát jsme obě zapomněly na Remuse. Poté jsme ho hledali po celém Nymfí bytě. On pod tou skříni seděl skoro až do oběda." Zasmála se Androméda znova.

,,Dá se říct, že v tom vztahu měla kalhoty na sobě moje Nymfí a ne Remus. Na vlkodlaka byl neškodný a milý jako štěně. Dokonce i Tedd se s ním smířil jako zetěm i když mu nebyl po chutí ten věkový rozdíl."

,,Aha, takže při vzájemném utěšování přeletěla mezi nimi jiskra?" Ptal Regulus.

,,Ano. Škoda, že jejich manželské soužití trvalo tak krátce, náhodou jim to slušelo spolu. Nymfí se konečně snažila chovat a oblékat jako dospělá žena a dávala pozor, aby nevypadal její manžel jako vandrák. Remus měl až moc nízké sebevědomí a i svým vzhledem říkal ,,mouchy snězte si mě."" Mínila Androméda.

Nad tím se Regulus jenom uchechtl.

,,No pak to přišlo s Teddym. Nymfadora mi pak tvrdila, že za to může pro změnu smrt Albuse Brumbála a jejich hádka v den jeho smrti, po které skončili v Remusově bývalém kabinetě. V nejlepším vyrušil Argus Filch a ta jeho míca oni pak zapomněli na veškerou ochranu. Takže podle mé dcery vznikl Teddy právě tady v Bradavicích. Nevím jestli tomu mám věřit nebo ne." Pokrčila rameny Androméda.

,,No a Nymfí pak docela dlouho o Teddym nevěděla. Netrápily jí totiž jako většinu žen ranní nevolnosti. Proto se dozvěděla o Teddym až když byla 9 týdnu. Následně to ještě tajila jak před Remusem tak mnou. Trochu se bála mého i Remuse názoru . Co jsem jako na to měla říct, nadšená jsem tím zrovna nebyla, ale byl to Nymfí život a ne můj. Ať ona si rozhoduje jak s ním naloží, když se označila za dospělou už v sedmnácti." Řekla Androméda.

Pak si však povzdechla.

,,No, ale Remus vyletěl z kůže a vzal nohy na ramena a utekl. Nebýt toto, že šel za Harrym, tak by ho asi Nymfí natož malý Teddy neviděli. Harry ho však vyplísnil takovým způsobem, že řeč, kterou měl pak k němu Tedd, byla vlastně něžná slova a útěcha." Prohlásila Androméda.

,,Mladý Potter?" Ptal se Regulus.

,,Ach ano, Remus pak přišel jak zmrzlý rampouch, s nateklým nosem, monoklem na levém oku a vyraženým špičákem a klekl před Nymfí a žádal o odpuštění, že jí takto opustil a plakal jako želva, omlouval se zpytoval se, že už to nikdy neudělá. Harry má vůči takovým chlapům přímo odpor, když nějakým způsobem ublíží ženě nebo svému dítěti, nedej bože nenarozenému. A to ještě vůči Charlesi Weasleymi dopadl Remus dobře." Pohladila po hlavičce Teddyho, který z toho povídání a vyhřátého pokoje v Bradavicích usnul.

,,To je tak …." Regulus dál nedošel.

,, Harry není zrovna typ, kterého by jsi chtěl naštvat Regulusi. Když má špatnou náladu, tak mi valně připomíná kombinaci starého pana Pottera, tedy jeho dědečka, Pošuka Moddyho a Severuse Snapa. Oproti němu je Albus Brumbál v duelu mírný čaj z heřmánku. Jistého Lorda Voldemorta nakonec zpracoval tak, že z něho zbyl jenom popel a prach, ani kost se zachovala. Což je možná dobře." Řekla Androméda.

Regulus polkl. Jo ty víš kdo rozohnil draka Bradavic jménem Potter s temperamentem Evansové.

,,Až když se Teddy narodil, tak Remus najednou přestal topit ve špatných myšlenkách. Najednou jako by mu zapálili záda a byl jak nabitá baterka. Dokonce do bitvy o Bradavice šel s velkým elánem bez nějakého velkého strachu, že by mohl zemřít. Řekl přímo ,,dělám to, aby můj syn měl budoucnost!" Škoda, že to dopadlo tak jak to dopadlo." Řekla smutně Androméda.

,,A proč u Merlina šla bojovat Nymfí, jak jí to mohl Lupin dovolit?" Ptal se Regulus.

,,On jí to nedovolil, dokonce zašel tak daleko, že jí, mne a Teddyho zamkl 77 zaklínačskými kouzly v baráku a sebral jí hůlku, ale zapomněl na jistou věc. Nymfí no byla Mrzimorka a ti jsou tvrdohlavý jako beton a ocel v jednom. Prohrabala se celým barákem, až našla hůlku co zabavila kdysi jejímu strýčkovi Luciusi a zrušila s ní 77 zaklínadel. Dala pusu na tvář Teddymu a přemístila se pryč se slovy, že ona svojí půlku prdele nenechá ve štychu." Odpověděla Androméda.

,,Luciuse Malfoye hůlka!" Vykřikl Regulus.

,,Jo Nymfí ho skřípla na ministerstvu kouzel a natrhla mu jeho žaket, poslala ho do Azkabánu a pořádně si přitom spálila ruku. No tou pak jeho starou hůlkou poslala dle záznamu o bitvě o Bradavice 21 Smrtijedů do pekla, než jí ten z kurvy syn Rastabán dostal. Nymfí hold nebyla pro nic za nic žačka Alastora Moodyho. Ta, jistého Billa Weasleyho řádila v bitvě o Bradavice jako hurikán. Díky vyšetřování se zjistilo, že z dvou stovkové armády Voldemorta má Nymfí a Remus na svědomí 48 Smrtijedů za dobu co žili. To je víc, než zvládlo Ministerské bystrozorské oddělení. Víc na svědomí měla jenom už studenská armáda Bradavic v čele s mladým Neville Longbotomem, Harrym, Ronem Weasley a Hermionou Grangerovou. Tam to číslo šlo skoro do stovky. Nebrali si servítky a ty pitomce roztrhali na kusy a udělali z nich čevabčičí. A ti pitomci s Ministerstva tam stáli jako tvrdá I a nevěděli co mají dělat. Jaká hanba, Alastor by se hrobě obracel vidět to. No považ ze Smrtijedů přežil jenom Rudolfus Lestrengre a Gregory Goyle, když nepočítám Draca a Narcissu, kteří změnili v poslední chvíli stranu." Řekla Androméda.

,,Jenom Rudolfus a malý Goyle přežili? Dolohov nebo Rookwood nebo McNair, ti jsou všichni mrtvý?" Ptal se Regulus a měl oči dokořán.

,,Dolohova má na svědomí co já vím tak Ronald Weasley, Rookwooda ze světa sprovodil ten chudák malá co přišel o život Colin Creevey a MaNair má na svědomí mladá slečna Weasleyová." Řekla Androméda.

,,A Traves, Gibbon, Crabbe a Goyle starší a ten pitomec Rastabán?" Ptal se Regulus.

,,Travese vyřídil zase Ronald Weasley, Gibbona vyřídila mladá paní Weasleyová, Billa Weasleyho žena a Starého Crabbeho a Goyla vyřídili společně slečna Weasleyová a Grangerová a Rastabána má na svědomí pan Jordán. Jak říkal Kisnley Bradavicka armáda sprovodila elitu Smrtijedů za jednu noc, ani ne celou. Regulusi, u Merlina vždyť to studenstvo má jí do jednoho Merlinův řád. Dá se říct, že zaslouženě." Řekla Androméda.

,,Kdo je učil, Moody nebo Brumbál, že byli tak dobří?" Ptal se Regulus.

,,Ne sami pod vedením právě Harryho a slečny Grangerové později pana Longbottoma a slečny Weasleyové. A samo studium jim očividně velmi prospělo. Kde že slavná hodinka Fénixova řádu a bystrozorů, v bitvě hořela pochodeň mladé generace. Generace Bradavické armády, Regulusi." Řekla Androméda.

,,A Šedohřbet a vlkodlaci pod ním?" Ptal se Regulus.

,,Šedohřbert se dostal do Bradavic už jenom sám, ostatní vlkodlaky dostala armáda domácích skřítků z Bradavic pod vedením Krátury u rány boží. A Šedohřbeta skoro do slova popravil Neville Longbotom mečem Godricka Nebelvíra." Vypověděla Androméda.

,,Krátura?!" Ptal se ohroměně Regulus.

,,Ano Krátura a Bradavičtí skřítci zabily 11 vlkodlaků Šedohřbetovi smečky a Krátura je hrdě vedl do boje s tvou replikou Medailonu Salazara Zmijozela co mu dal Harry. Krátura podobně vzhlíží k Harrymu jako k tobě a ostatní Bradavičtí skřítkové také. Je jejich velký přítel, a doopravdy velký.

Jeden Bradavický skřítek totiž, když se pokusil pomoci Harrymu tak byl zabit a Harry mu s velkou úctou sám vykopal hrob bez kouzel a uložil ho tam v nových šatech a na náhrobek mu napsal jméno a že byl vždy svobodný. To nechalo hluboký dojem jak u Krátury tak ostatních bradavických skřítků a proto šli do boje jako jeden muž. Harry je u nich neobyčejný kouzelník, který si jich váží toliko jako vlastního lidu, tím pádem kdykoliv za něj pozvednou zbraně, dokud bude on žít, mi bylo řečeno Kráturou, Regulusi. Osobně Kráturou. Já nikdy nezažila mluvit s respektem a něhou zrovna Kráturu o jinému kouzelníkovi než-li o tobě." Řekla Androméda.

,,Wau, kam se hrabe Brumbál. Mladému Potterovi nesahá ten ani po kolena." Řekl Regulus.

,,Harry je zcela jiný typ kouzelníka než na který magický národ je zvyklý. Předběhl svým jednáním dobu. Staví ze starého světa nový, ale přitom je skromnost sama. Sláva je mu proti srsti a drží se spíše dál od dění a jenom občas se ohlásí a něco řekne. Vzhledem k tomu jak zemřeli jeho rodiče a jak ho to nechvalně proslavilo. Není divu, že svou slávu bytostně nenávidí. A to jak ho zneužil jako zbraň Albus Brumbál, tak to ho utvrdilo, že v magickém světa se musí něco udělat. A Harry vyrůstal v mudlovském nekouzelnickém světě, kde by se jistě na toto pohlíželo jinak Regulusi." Řekla Androméda.

,,Ehm to je asi pravda." Řekl Regulus.

,,Ale teď bylo dost otázek od tebe. Teď mám také nějaké pro tebe." Řekla Androméda a začala se vyptávat Reguluse.

**Přidáno 9.10.2019**


	9. 9 -Bradavická armáda znovu na scéně

**Kapitola 9 – Bradavická armáda znovu na scéně**

Katie Bowlsová šla zrovna na snídani, když tu uviděla nápis na zdi rudým červeným sprejem.

,,Bradavická armáda znovu verbuje lidi. Chceš se přidat?! Přijď v sobotu v jednu hodinu do Velké Haly se kouknout na ukázkovou hodinu. Bradavice se nikdy nevzdají a ústup vem čert!"

Pod tím byl obří červený smajlík s vyplazeným jazykem.

Bradavická armáda, to má být žert. Přece už žádné nebezpečí není nebo snad ano? Šla dál. Ten samý nápis našla na zdi před velkou halou, dále na zdi u knihovny a také u vstupu do křížového koridoru a na zdi kde byl vstup na velké hlavní schodiště. Školník Argus Filch byl bílí jako stěna zlostí, ale ten nápis nešel dolu ani kouzly profesorky McGonagolový. Držel fest.

,,Neville Longbotome co má tohle znamenat?" Ptala se profesorka McGonagolová.

Ten jenom špitl. ,,Ší ať nezkazíte překvapení Minervo. Přejmenovali jsem duelantský kroužek."

Zatímco se vztekal a láteřil nad těmi nápisy Argus Filch jak skotský námořník.

,,Cože?" Ptala se tiše Minerva McGonagolová.

Kolega Neville jí si zahákl za rameno a odvedl do skleníku číslo čtyři.

,,Ehm on to Duelantský kroužek bude pod tímto jménem víte. Bude znovu otevřen po Novém roce a povedu ho já, Fillius a Draco. Lady Camila chce Filliusi zpestřit odchod do penze. V sobotu má být ukázková hodina." Odposlechla Katie.

Profesorka Minerva McGonagolová otevřela překvapením ústa, ale kolega Neville pokračoval.

,,Takže se moc nepokoušejte pomáhat Argusi. Potřebujeme ty nápisy tam nechat do soboty. Po ní zmizí." Řekl Neville a usmál se na ní.

,,Vy jste přejmenovali duelanský kroužek, proč to?" Ptala se Minerva.

,,Protože minulý byl díky úplné neschopnosti Lockharta naprostý propadák. A většina studentů by si myslela, že to vede Rowan. Nikdo by tam nešel. Takto můžeme počítat se slušnou účastí Minervo." Odpověděl Neville.

,,To zní logicky." Špitla Minerva.

,,Jo ty nápisy mám na svědomí Draco. Kdyby náhodou zapomněl a ty nápisy nezmizeli, tak mu to připomeňte, aby je odstranil." Řekl Neville.

,,No tvůj rukopis to rozhodně nebyl, to jsem poznala. Co to je za barvu?" Ptala se Minerva.

,,Ehm myslím, že lak na auta. Harry si hodlá udělat řidičák na motorku a chce zprovoznit Siriusovu motorku, ale s nákupem laku to přehnal. A Dracovi to docela s lakem šlo na rozdíl ode mě psát. Byl by dobrý sprejer nebo jak tomu mudlové říkají. Minulý rok to s lakem na radiátory nebylo ono, nedržel tak pěkně a moc tekl."Řekl Neville.

Minerva se zatvářila jako po láhvi láku od okurek.

* * *

Harry Potter zrovna snídal a přitom pozoroval otráveně padající sníh za oknem.

,,Jak dlouho hodlá dneska sněžit, proč nevysvitne sluníčko?" Stěžoval si.

,,To by jsi chtěl moc Harry na tom počasí." Mínil Ron mezi dvěmi sousty sendviče.

,,Z toho aby měl člověk špatnou náladu už hned po ránu." Řekl Harry.

,,Já ne, já sníh mám rád. A pořádné koulovačky." Zazubil se Ron.

V tom se ozvala rána a zvuk tříštícího skla.

,,Co to sakra bylo?" Vzhlédl od sendviče Ron.

Harry se podíval k oknu a tam viděl díru v okně a dvě se plácající chumel peří na podlaze. Dvě sovy se tam praly. Greg kolem nich začal skákat a štěkat jako rozhořčený rozhodčí na hokejovém zápase.

Harry se zvedl od stolu a neobratně popadl sovy a oddělil je od sebe. Byli to dva výři. Jo jednoho znal ten byl Seamuse a ten druhý tak toho neznal.

,,Čí je tento rváč?" Ptal se Harry.

Ron si pořádně tu sovu prohlídl a málem v úleku spadl na prdel.

,,Počkej tohle je přece Kodak, Colinův výr, jak je to možné?"

,,Colin měl poštovní sovu?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Dostal jí jako dárek k patnáctým narozeninám od rodičů. Ginny o tom mluvila. Po jeho smrti přešel na Denise, alespoň myslím." Řekl Ron a toho výra si ještě jednou prohlédl.

,,Jo to je Kodak, pamatuji si ho, jelikož nám donesl tenkrát pozvánku na no na Colinův pohřeb. Co tu ten výr dělá?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Že by se nás pokusil Denis kontaktovat?" Přemýšlel Harry.

,,Nepravděpodobné, Harry." Řekl Ron.

,,Ale přinesl dopis." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo to je obyčejná dopisní obálka a z ní necítím ani špetku magie. A je to pro nás dva a Ginny." Řekl zamyšleně Ron.

,,Nehledě na to, je to napsané na stroji, jako tenkrát." Řekl Harry a zbledl ve tvářích.

,,Ano, to je od Colinovi maminky, Patricie, u Merlina." Řekl Ron a sedl si na gauč.

Harry si sedl hned vedle Rona a jeho nálada poklesla na bod nula jako byla teplota venku.

,,Co myslíš že, píše, Harry. Já neměl ani tenkrát odvahu se jí podívat do očí. Moje nebelvírska odvaha zalezla pod postel ten den." Řekl Ron.

,,Nápodobně, nehledě, že jsem se poté ožral jako dán, až jsem skončil na záchytce. Byl jsem úplně mimo." Řekl Harry.

,,Snad nám nechce vyčítat to s Denisem." Řekl Ron.

,,Doufám, že ne. Ztratila tak mnoho. Měl jsem dokonce i ten nápad jí pozvat na Vánoce sem, aby nebyla sama. Myslím, že by to nevadilo." Řekl Harry.

,, Mne rozhodně ne a Ginny také ne. Colin byl její kamarád." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne nebyl jenom kamarád Ginny, ale nás všech Rone. On byl Nebelvír a člen Bradavické armády." Řekl Harry a sundal si brýle.

,,Rone přečti to ty, já na to nemám nervy." Řekl Harry sklesle.

Ron tedy otevřel obálku a vyndal dopisní papír zase napsaný na psacím stroji s ručním podpisem dole.

,,Vážený pane Pottere a sourozenci Weasleyovi, tedy Ronalde a Ginnevro,

Nikdy jsem netušila, že tak rychle nadejde chvíle, kdy Vám znovu budu psát a posílat nějaké psaní tou magickou poštou. Naštěstí mé srdíčko Colin mne to naučil, než na vždy odešel. Strašně mi mé dítě chybí a Denis také. Píšu z důvodu delikátního, který mě zastihl nepřipravenou před třemi dny. Věc má následovně. Přišla jsem z pracovního jednání s mým nadřízeným šefredaktorem Corchestreského regionálního deníku a u mého bydliště tedy i rodného domu mých synů jsem našla prádelní koš z umělé hmoty s haldou přikrývek a mezi nimi malé batole. Spal a díky ohřívací láhvi pod ním mu bylo celkem teplo. Vzala jsem ho do domu a lomcovala se mnou zlost, který nezodpovědný člověk toho chudáčka takto nechal mi před dveřmi. Ano byl to chlapec, jak jsem posléze zjistila. Pod ohřívací lahví jsem našla dopis. A v něm stálo, že ten malý se jmenuje Martin a je syn mého Colina. Nic víc nic míň krom toho, že se narodil ětna tohoto roku. Nedokážu si představit, že můj Colin kdy měl co s nějakou ženou a už vůbec, že by měl syna. Možná po tom incidentu u Denise, ten měl více zajmu o dívky už na primární škole, ale Colin. Prostě mi to nejde do hlavy. Chci alespoň ujištění kdo ten malý je a jestli je to můj malý vnouček či ne. Vy jste byli v době dospívání jeho spolužáci a znali jste ho možná víc, než já jeho vlastní máma. Možná se svěřil s něčím, co by dospívající chlapec nesvěřil svojí mámě. Ehm můj manžel byl pracovně vytížen a neměl na syny tolika času, aby jim v tomto období oporou. A pak odešel stejně jako Colin. Předem děkuji za každou informaci.

Sportovní a kulturní redaktorka Colchestreského deníku

Patricia Creevreyová"

To bylo poprvé za život co Ronald Weasley něco přečetl a ani se nezastavil, aby se nadechl. Ve tváři byl vepsán šok a nic víc než šok.

,,Myslím, že zbytek snídaně už si nedám." Řekl Harry.

,,Já také ne." Řekl Ron.

Chvilku oba mlčeli a pak se ozval Harry.

,,Potřebuji mluvit s Ginny a to hned."

,,Ta má teď vyučování Harry." Řekl Ron.

,,Neville?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Je s Verčou u léčitelky na prohlídce pro pětiměsíční mimča." Řekl Ron.

,,Sakra. A Denis je někde v háji zeleném. S kým byl ještě Colin v kontaktu. Demelza je také ve škole, Lenka v Peru. Možná by něco věděl Dean nebo Lee." Chodil kolečka v obýváku Harry.

,,Můžeš je zkusit." Řekl Ron.

O hodinu později nebyli o moc moudřejší. Deana sehnali, ale když mu přečetli dopis byl stejně vylekaný jako Harry a Ron a mumlal něco ve smyslu ty vole, ty vole stále do kola. Lee si díky tomu zkazil svou pedikůru nohou a nadával jako špaček a skákal po svém obýváku o jedné noze jak se střihl do živého. Pak přišel Neville s Verčou v náručí.

Harry mu poté co Verča byla předána Ronovi do náručí padal dopis. Neville si ho přečetl jednou dvakrát a pak se jako stařeček odporoučel do nejbližšího křesla.

,,Merlinovi trepky, tak on mi lhal ten zmetek." Bylo první co z Nevilla vypadlo.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Nejprve mi udělej kafe Harry, tohle je na dlouhé povídání."

Harry se zamyslel. Kafe to není špatný nápad. O pár minut byl před Nevillem kouřící hrnek a stejně tak před Harrym a Ronem.

,,Nerad to říkám, ale možná ten Martin je doopravdy syn Colina." Začal Neville.

,,Merline to ani neříkej Neville." Zakabonil se Ron.

,,Říká ten, kdo přišel o panictví ve čtrnácti díky nějaké francouzské čarodějce z Krásnohůlek." Dal nohu přes nohu Neville.

Ron zrudl. Jak u Voldemorta Neville věděl?

,,Býval jsi tak milí Neville." Zabručel Harry.

,,Ne Harry, vy jste jenom asi měli Colina stále za prvňáka. Tak trochu smáznu ten obrázek tady Ronovi z hlavy." Řekl Neville.

,,Takže co si o tom myslíš, nebo víš kdo by mohla být maminka toho mimča?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jenom vím, že Colin rozhodně měl nějakou dívku a že jí psal obyčejnou poštu z Prasinek. Jisto jistě byla ne kouzelnice. A že to už začalo o prázdninách před jeho pátým ročníkem. Nevím jaký to mělo průběh, ale jednou když jsme hráli flašku v Komnatě největší potřeby tak rozhodně tu whisky vypil, když byla otázka jestli byl někdy už sexuálně aktivní. Andělíček nebyl." Řekl Neville.

,,A v čem ti lhal podle tebe?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No já jsem se ho pak jen tak namátkově ptal, jestli použil ochranu. On dušoval, že jo. Neznělo však nijak přesvědčivě a Zach si z něho utahoval, jestli mají šprcky vůbec v jeho velikosti." Protočil obě oči Neville.

,,Počkej kdo tenkrát tu flašku s tebou vlastně a Colinem hrál?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ehm já, Zach, Colin, Denis, Levandule, Lisa Turpinová" Vyjmenoval jména povětšinou mrtvých Neville.

,,Vážně společnost, krom Denise a tebe nikdo z nich nežije, Merline."Řekl Ron.

,,Musíme počkat do oběda a pak se přes krb zeptat Ginny." Řekl Harry.

,,No já nevím, jestli zrovínka Colin by se svěřil v této věci mé sestře." Řekl pochybovačně Ron.

,,Ginny mu byl vždy nejblíž nehledě na …" Neville se odmlčel a podíval se na Verču.

,,Nehledě na koho Neville?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Hermionu, koho asi Harry. Ta to jistě věděla také, Colin si od ní zjistil jak funguje pošta v Prasinkách a vše okolo. Určitě se ho ptala to její proč a ale, když má sovu jako je Kodak." Řekl Neville.

Počkali tedy do oběda a pak se spojily s společenskou místností v Nebelvíru. Vystrašili jednu mudlorozenou prvačku, když se objevily tři hlavy v ohni a žádali Hermionu Grangerovou a Ginny Weasleyovou a k tomu Demelzu Robinsovou a Neville se rozhodl ještě pro Jacka Slopera a Cormaca McLaggen a Romildu Waynovou, ti by byli vyhlášení, že věděli každý klep.

Po přečtení dopisu, Jack Sloper si přivolal z poza své postele poslední flašku Máslového ležáku, co tam měl deponovanou a vypil jí do dna. Ginny a Hermiona kroutily hlavou, že nic neví a Romilda plakala nad osudem toho malého Martina jako želva. Za to překvapení všech se rozmluvil Cormac McLaggen a Demelza Robinsová.

,,Ok Crevry měl ženskou, starší ženskou, co já vím." Začal Cormac.

,,Vysokoškolačka a Američanka, nebyla zdejší." Řekla Demelza.

,,Cože?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Jak se ta věda co studovala jmenovala?" Přemýšlela Demelza.

,,Multimediální tvorba, něco kolem focení a filmu, to bylo." Pokrčil rameny Cormac a obdivně hvízdl.

,,Dělala také pro film, dohodila Colinovi roli v nějakém filmu na pokračování." Řekla Demelza.

,,V seriálu Demelzo, v seriálu. Nějaká komedie to byla. Byl fakticky výstavní měl jsem fotku." Řekl Cormac.

,,Ehm jmenovala se trochu podivně." Řekla Demelza.

,,Crystal nebylo zas tak podivné jméno, když si vezmu tvoje." Řekl Cornac.

,,Podivné i tak." Řekla Demelza.

,,A o kolik starší než Colin ta Crystal byla." Ptal se Ron.

,,Ehm prej by byla ročník jako perfekt Percy. Říkám starší ženská, ale Crevry po ní jel jak vosa. Psal jí dopisy ještě mě přitom doučoval přeměňování." Řekl Cormac.

,,Měl jí moc rád, schytal díky tomu školní trest od Binnse. Jedno to psaníčko mu zabavil při hodině." Řekla Demelza.

,,Škoda, že tohle je jenom máslový ležák." Řekl smutně Jack Sloper.

,,Možná má ho ještě ve svém kabinetě Tepltown." Řekla Demelza.

,,Ne tam uklízel pečlivě." Zakroutil hlavou Cormac.

,,No můžeme se profesora zeptat. Já bych však zeptala raději paní Pomfrejové, jestli by si nechtěla udělat výlet. Verču také určovala, kdo jsou její rodiče kouzlem, mohla by to udělat i u malého Martina. Měli bychom jasno." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Geniální." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jo a bude jasno, jestli se mám jít opít nebo ne do Prasinek." Mínil Jack Sloper a odporoučel se ještě na dezert do Velké Haly.

,,Stejně je smutné, že ho možná babička našla v košíku od prádla. To neměla jeho maminka peníze nebo co, že ho takto odhodila." Řekla uslzeně Romilda.

,,Merlin ví?" Pokrčil rameny Cormac.

Trojce v krbu se rozloučila a vytáhla hlavy z krbu.

,,Jako Percy, to jí musí být 24 nebo 25 dvacet let. Není to trestné. Colin byl nezletilý ne?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jestli jí svůj věk Colin řekl. Tůdle holčička, on byl na ženský." Řekl Neville.

,,Tak tohle by mu asi maminka nepovolila." Řekl Harry.

,,Ne to rozhodně ne. Možná se o tom Colin nezmínil." Řekl Harry.

,,No když si vezmu tvého bratrance Harry, tak ten jisté věci mamince také zamlčel." Ušklíbl se Ron.

Harry jenom vzdychl. Jo to měl Ron pravdu.

,,Neodjela náhodou do Ameriky, a proto tu toho Martina nechala?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Spekulace, spekulace. Dokud nebudeme mít něco na talíře jasně, raději nebudu nic z toho věřit." Řekl Ron.

* * *

,,Děkuji Stane, že si nás svezl až na ten pier." Řekl Harry a zaplatil cestu.

,,Maličkost kámo, tady už jsem jistou dobu nebyl. Ve Waltonu Naze je hezky a to u Colchestru. Dám si ještě Finch and Chips a zase pojedu." Řekl Stan Silnička a upaloval do rychlého občerstvení pár metrů dál.

Byli v v rodném městečku bratří Creevreyů, kde byli teprve podruhé. No madam Pomfrejová poprvé.

,,No je tu velmi čistý vzduch na to, že je to město." Mínila madam Pomfrejová.

Šli kousek pešky po píru až k místu, kde se Pier proměňoval v promenádu kolem moře, tam zabočili do ulice U pieru a došli baráčku, který měl modrou fasádu i dveře. Na dveřích byl připevněný malý vánoční věnec, ale jinak nic nenasvědčovalo, že by byly za dveřmi Vánoce. Ve Walton Naze nebylo po sněhu ani památky.

Ron zazvonil na zvonek, jelikož tento baráček neměl klepadlo, ale elektrický zvonek.

Chvilku se vůbec nic nedělo.

,,Je vůbec paní Creevreyová doma?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Měla by být. Posílal jsem Kodaka zpět s zprávou, že za ní dnes odpoledne zajdeme. Nic dalšího neposlala." Řekl Harry.

V tom se otevřely dveře. Stále tam paní Creevreyová. Malá žena, menší než madam Pomfrejová. Vzdáleně připomínající Lenku Láskorádovou svými velkými očima k poměru s její hlavou. Na rozdíl od Lenky však měla moderní krátký sestřih a velké kruhové naušnice. Byla oblečena do černobílého kostýmku a na nohou měla chlupaté modrobílé pantofle.

,,Poďte dál." Řekla ustoupila do chodby.

Vešli tedy do toho domu a bylo jim hned úzko. Všude po zdech byly totiž fotografie, které dělal Colin. Některé dokonce byly magické, ostatní mudlovské. Nejhorší byla ta poslední, kde byla hořící Nebelvírská věž během bitvy o Bradavice. Harrymu se chtělo z toho baráku utéct.

,,Pojděte se posadit. Přinesu Martina." Řekla a odešla nahoru.

Harry, Ron, Neville si svlékli kabáty a Neville pomohl svléknout cestovní plášť madam Pomfrejové. Usadili se v lodžii do straší kožené modročerné sedačky a koukali se kolem sebe. Minule tu byli jenom na skok, takže si nevšimly jedné věci. Lodžie byla přeplněna hordou videokazet s popisky různých utkání a zápasů ve fotbalu, pim ponku, criketu a dalších sportů. Na Televizi trůnila rovnou i videokamera. Jedna police byla zase přeplněna domácími videi s různými daty. Na poslední bylo napsáno Colinův pohřeb.

Paní Crevryová znovu přišla do lodžie a nesla sebou malého chlapečka navlečeného teplákové soupravy.

,,Tak tohle Martin." Řekla.

Harry si ho pořádně prohlédl a shledal, že pokud je tohle syn Colina, ta toho malého maminka je rozhodně černoška jako jako Dean nebo Lee. Martin byl tmavší pleti, měl hnědé oči a vlásky měl kudrnatější než Hermiona Grangerová.

,,Už chápete, proč bych ráda věděla, jestli je Colina nebo ne. Jsou tak odlišní." Řekla dutě a posadila se tím maličkým do křesla.

,,Zajisté madam, že Vás chápu. Mne tato zpráva samotnou překvapila, když mi to tady Neville vyprávěl." Řekla madam Pomfrejová a vytasila hůlku a vyndala s kabelky pergamen a sadu na zapisování.

,,A neublíží mu to?" Ptala se paní Creevreyová.

,,Ne vůbec, ale musím vás poprosit, aby ho do toho křesla posadila samotného, aby v jeho blízkosti nikdo nebyl, aby se kouzlo, které provedu nekombinovalo." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

Paní Creevreyová kývla a zvedla se posadila do křesla Martina, který začal být trochu nesvůj.

,,Neboj kloučku toto nebolí." Řekla přívětivě madam Pomfrejová.

,, Paterni patris scribo." Pronesla madam Pomfrejová kouzlo a k tomu složitý pohyb hůlkou.

Pak jednoduše máchla nad pergamenem a namočeným brkem a ten se rozjel psát. Jakmile dopsal, tak si pergamen převzala madam Pomfrejová.

,,Takže Martin Colin Creevrey, datum narození prvního května 1998, jméno otce Colin Maxwell Crevry narozený 12.1.1981. Takže ten lísteček, co měl ten chlapeček byl pravdivý. Morgano a Merline, na takové šoky fakticky zvyklá nejsem." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Takže je můj vnuk doopravdy." Řekla paní Creevreyová.

,,Ano, sice nevím, jestli kouzelník nebo ne, ale je to vaše vnouče madam." Řekla s úsměvem madam Pomfrejová.

,,Ehm on je." Řekla tiše paní Creevreyová.

,,Kouzelník?" Ptala se madam Pomfrejová.

Paní Creevreyová si vzala zase Martina na klín a řekla.

,,Bylo to zrovna včera při koupání. Do té doby jsem moc nevěřila, že by byl Colina, ale on přebarvil dlaždičky koupelny tady v domě na žluto. Viděla jsem to na vlastní oči. Od té doby jsem měla takový pocit, že je doopravdy můj vnouček. A to je mi 41 let. Prostě takový pocit, že patří do mé rodiny, víte."

,,Aha chápu, teď se zeptám, jestli chcete vědět, kdo je toho malého maminka paní Creevreyová?" Ptala se paní Pomfrejová.

,,Ano jenom nechápu, proč mi nějaký vztah Colin zatajil." Řekla smutně paní Crevryová a podívala se na Harryho a Rona. Ti by se nejraději propadli do země skřetího světa a nevylezli.

Madam Pomfrejová tedy zopakovala postup jako u Verči.

,,Martin Colin Crevry, datum narození 1. května 1998, jméno matky Emma Joana Lenoxxová narozená 29.9.1975."

To všechny překvapilo. Žádná Crystal jako říkala Demelza a Cornac. Nebo si snad vymýšlí? Však z věkem měli pravdu. Celé se to více zamotalo, tím pádem.

,,Ročník 75! O šest let starší než moje srdíčko Colin?!" Řekla v šoku paní Creevreyová a omdlela.

,,A kurva." Zachytil jí na poslední chvíli Ron.

,,Kdo je pak Crystal? Jsem z toho celý zmatený." Řekl Harry.

,,A já teprve." Řekl Neville.

Madam Pomfrejová vytáhla čichací sůl, aby paní Creevreyovou přivedla k vědomí.

Harry došel pro vodu, aby se napila a znovu neomdlela.

,,Kdo je ta Emma?" Ptala se tiše paní Creevreyová.

,,Tak to nevíme ani mi paní Creevreyová. Sice jeden náš spolužák se zmiňoval, že Colin měl známost, ale její jméno bylo však Crystal a ne Emma." Řekl Harry.

,,Crystal říkáte?" Ptala se paní Creevreyová a málem upustila sklenici s vodou.

,,Vám to něco říká paní?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ano byla to jedna postava ze seriálu, kde si Colin zahrál." Řekla paní Creevreyová.

,,On Colin doopravdy hrál v seriálu?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano od dvanácti let. Nechtěl, abychom všechny naše peníze dávali na jeho vzdělání v Bradavicích a tak přes paní která ho učila na primárce získal malé role v seriálech. Jako letní brigádu. Colin byl od malička velice samostatný co se týče peněz. Vždy se staral, abychom neměli nouzi." Řekla paní Creevreyová.

Harry, Ron a Neville koukali jako spadlí z višně na znak.

,,Když umřel, tak mi od banky přišlo psaní, že jsem po svém vlastním synovi zdědila částku 8 tisíc liber z jeho výdělku z letních brigád. Denis nikdy takto samostatný nebyl, spíš chtěl zábavu než nějakou práci, i když snažil se pomáhat v domácnosti a z dědou rád rybařil. Měl ho moc rád." Řekla paní Creevreyová.

,,A kdy zmiňoval tu Crystal paní Creevreyová?" Ptala se madam Pomfrejová.

,,Minulé a předminulé léto. Byla něco jako důležitá postava nějakém seriálu. Colina to velmi bavilo s ní pracovat, že já hloupá se nikdy nezeptala více ohledně té Crystal." Řekla paní Creevreyová a začaly se jí koulet slzy po tváři. Martin když to viděl, tak se k ní přitulil.

,,Tady madam." Řekl Harry a podal jí čistý kapesník.

,,A paní Creevreyová, kde tuhle činnost váš syn provozoval?" Ptala se paní Pomfrejová.

,,To filmové studio v Colschestru, Aurafilms, sídlí co já vím stále v Královnině ulici 15." Řekla paní Crevryová.

,,A myslíte, že když bychom se tam podívali, tak by nám něco o Colinovi něco řekli?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Asi ano, ale jestli chcete, tak vám dám poslední Colinovu no pracovní smlouvu. Ještě jí mám." Řekla paní Creevreyová a s Martinem v náručí šla na horu, aby se o pár minut vrátila s deskami.

,,Jsou tam všechny. Colin je měl složené. Víte on chtěl po škole v herectví pokračovat při studii fotografie. Moc ho to bavilo. Poslední dva roky říkal, že ho to baví více než-li kouzlení." Řekla paní Creevreyová a podala ty desky.

Ron jenom kývl. Mohl si myslet co vše za tím stálo, že to Colina bavilo víc než-li Bradavice.

,,Když něco zjistíme dáme Vám vědět, paní Creevreyová." Řekl Harry.

,,Ehm jak je na tom ten malý z doklady?" Ptal se Ron.

,,To jsem ještě nebyla sto schopna zjistit." Zakroutila hlavou paní Crevryová.

Ron se usmál a vytáhl z kapsy vizitku Aundrey.

,,Tady je vizitka na jednu slečnu, přítelkyni mého staršího bratra Percyho. Ta dělá na odboru Ministerstva kouzel. Ta se tímto zabývá. Má tam i telefonní číslo. Jistě Vám ráda pomůže."

,,Děkuji a bude to platit i pro nekouzelnický svět."

,,Jasně." Řekl Ron.

,,Mockrát děkuji. Hlavně za tu informaci, že je Martin součást rodiny." Řekla paní Creevreyová.

,,Ráda jsem byla nápomocná." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

Pak se rozloučili a vyšli z toho baráčku. Když se za nimi zavřeli dveře, tak Ron s deskami v rukou povídá.

,,Oproti Colinovi si najednou připadám jako nevděčný lenivý příživník mámy a táty."

,,A já jako totální kretén." Řekl Harry.

,,A jako pětiletý imbecil." Řekl Neville.

,,Pan Crevry byl rozhodně velmi dospělá osoba na svůj věk." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,A vše utajil, no skoro vše a ještě před profesory, ministerstvem. Klobouk dolů." Vzhlédl k nebi Neville.

,,Připomíná mi Severuse, také žil jako on dvojí život, pan Crevry." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,No být špionem je také herectví Poppy." Řekl Neville.

,,No to máte pravdu." Zasmála se Poppy.

,,Ehm myslíte, že ještě v tom filmovém studii někdo bude?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No snad jo. Půjdete s námi madam Pomfrejová?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne já mám ještě v plánu přípravu hojivé masti na kuří oka. Však od Nevilla si ráda vyslechnu potom zbytek." Řekla madam Pomfrejová a máchla hůlkou a přivolala si Zachraný autobus.

,,Tentokrát to zaplatím já, abych nebyla dlužna." Prohlásila.

* * *

Příští den který byl pátkem se sešla skupinka lidí v Komnatě největší potřeby. Byla to Bradavická armáda, nebo spíš její jádro původní Brumbálovy armády z roku 1995, tedy ti co přežili a byli ve Velké Britániie a madam Pomfrejová.

,,Takže ten malý Martin, je Colina, nebo je to blbý vtip, kvůli kterému jsem ufikl kus masa na palci a nehet?" Ptal se Lee Jordán.

,,Ne není to vtip Lee, madam Pomfrejová to může potvrdit." Řekl Harry.

,,Merlinovi podkolenky." Mínila Susan Bonnesová.

,,Všelicos jsem očekával od Colina, ale ne toto." Řekl Seamus.

,,Šok je fakticky pro toto slabé slovo." Řekl Dean.

,,Ten jel nadoraz." Řekl George.

,,A kdo je tedy jeho maminka, Crystal nebo Emma?" Ptal se Ginny.

,,Merlinovi fusekle a on doopravdy hrál v seriálech, jakých?" Ptal se Justin.

,,Time out, lidi. Hezky všechno po pořádku." Řekl Neville.

,,Ano, takže jenom pro pořádek. Ten Martin, je malý syn Colina a je jenom 2 měsíce mladší než Teddy, o 2 měsíce starší než Verča?" Ptala se Hermiona.

Harry kývl.

,,A Colin dělal letní brigády a vydělával si tím na věci s foťákem a Bradavicemi?" Ptala se dál.

Harry znovu kývl.

Hermiona se zamračila a zeptala.

,,To jeho rodiče měli tak málo peněz?"

,,Ani ne, ale jeho děda, který s nimi bydlel, vážně onemocněl a léčba byla dost drahá a neplacená pojišťovnou. Však byla stejně neúspěšná umřel když bylo Colinovi patnáct." Řekl Neville.

,,A tak se rozhodl Colin, že si vydělá sám na sebe sám. Smekám před ním klobouk." Řekl Harry.

,,Na to, že mu bylo dvanáct." Řekl ponuře Ron.

,, Takže kdo je jeho maminka." Ptal se Ernie.

,,Jmenuje se Emma Joana Lenoxxová." Řekl Neville.

,,Žádná Crystal?" Ptala se Ginny.

,,Ne ona Crystal hrála Ginny. Colinova dáma byla herečka, u Merlinova panděra." Řekl Ron.

,,A asi to jméno Colin navykl tak, že u jí jmenoval jenom takto, to nevíme." Řekl Harry.

,,Hola Voldemortova mrtvola, tak herečka, Colin nám zatajil tedy věci." Řekl George.

,,Ono toho je mnohem více, Georgi." Řekl Harry.

,,A co?" Ptal se Ernie.

,,No Colin za sebou měl už více 14 malých hereckých rolí, daboval malé role v pohádkách z ciziny a chystal frnkout do Hollywoodu." Řekl Harry.

,,Děláš si kozy, Harry?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Ani nápad, mluvily jsme s člověkem, který mu dělal agenta a prej byl velice velice nadaný, tedy herecký talent. Za oceánem ho chtěli obsadit do nějakého sci-fi akčního filmu o útoku na zemi mimozemskou civilizací." Řekl Harry.

,,Prej by se rozhodně neztratil podle toho agenta co ho zastupoval." Řekl Ron.

,,Potom, kde je sláva Harryho. Colin nebýt bitvy by byl na filmovém plátně a mi bychom mohli koukat jako vytřeštění hafoňi." Řekl Neville.

,,Připadám si příšerně." Řekl Justin.

,,A co mám říkat já." Řekl Neville.

,,Já fakt jsem mimo, jak to, že se o tom nikdy Colin nezmínil?" Ptala se Ginny.

,,Myslím Ginny, že si myslel, že jako čistokrevná čarodějka, by jsi tenkrát ho nechápala. Dabing, film a tak dále. Světy magie a ne magie byly dost vzdálené, až teď po válce se to mění. Přece na prvním filmu jsme byly spolu létě a ty jsi byla celá vyjevená, jak to funguje." Řekl Harry.

,,Asi máš pravdu Harry." Řekla smutně Ginny.

,,A ta Emma?" Ptala se Angelina.

,,Byla herečka právě z Hollywoodu, která přijela si sem zahrát hlavní roli v detektivním seriálu, kde hrál i Colin." Řekl Ron.

,,Colin nastavil tedy laťku, Hollywoodská herečka, tak na to nemám ani já." Zavrčel Michael Conner.

,,Ty totiž nemáš žádnou." Ušklíbl se Anthony Goldstein.

,,Trhni si Goldsteine." Řekl Michael Conner.

,,Zas tak velké eso na filmovém plátně to nebylo, ale díky kostymérce v tom studiu jsem se dostali k jádru věci, že měla s Colinem románek a přitom táhla se ještě s další holkou. Podle toho co řekla té paní ta Emma, tak se zdá, že Colina v tom vyráchaly minulé léto od hora dolů. Já proti němu jsem starosvětský mnich." Řekl Neville.

,,Och Merlinova ponožko, oni Colina zneužily?" Ptala se Hermiona bledá ve tvářích.

,,Kde že, Hermiono, podle toho co jsme vytáhly z kostymérky, tak s tím Colin souhlasil. Spíše ona si myslí, že chtěl využít kontaktů té Emmy v Hollywoodu a dostat se tam na delší čas. Jak se říká účel světí prostředky." Řekl Ron.

Hermiona zrudla až za ušima.

,,Pěkné kvítko, Colin, se vyklubalo, Zmijozelští by byli pyšní." Řekl ironicky George.

,,No úplně láskyplný vztah to fakticky nebyl." Řekl Harry šklebivě.

,,A ta Emma nechala toho Martina proč na zápraží?" Ptala se Susan.

,,Jo to je další věc, jsme se dozvěděli, ale zase od jiné herečky, kterou jsme navštívily v Londýně v ateliéru Warner Bros. To byla ta druhá co měla něco s naším Colinem." Odkašlal si povážlivě Ron.

,,A kolik jich vlastně bylo?" Ptal se Justin a povytáhl levé obočí.

,,Justine." Zavrčela Sally Smithová.

,,Tři Justine." Řekl tiše Neville.

,,Došli mi slova, fakticky." Řekl užaslý George.

,,Merlinovi pantofle, a to za dva měsíce, kde je Zabiny. Tohle by nerad slyšel." Zašklebil se Dean.

,,Toho madam Malfoyová nechala převést do nějaké specializované kliniky ve Švýcarských Alpách, Deane, poněvadž bylo Mungo zrušeno." Řekl Neville.

,,Vážně bych si nemyslela, že by Colin byl takový prospěchář a záletník. Byl velmi milý a gentlemanský kluk. Mne a ostatním holkám vždy pomohl. Vždy, když jsem byla nemocná, tak mi nosil zápisky a úkoly." Řekla Ginny.

,,Ano z tvého ročníku byl kdo mi pomáhal s doučováním mladších ročníku. V Přeměňování byl fakt třída. Profesorka McGonagolová ho měla moc ráda, že takto pomáhá mladším žákům." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Mne vystřídal na pozici perfekta bez velkých řečí, ale každá medaile má dvě strany, Hermiono." Řekl Ron.

,,Kdyby Colin nezemřel, tak jeho chtěla dát jako primuse, tenkrát McGonagolová. Já jsem jenom jeho náhradník, když dokončuji ten ročník, mi bylo od ní řečeno." Řekl Anthony.

,,Zpět k tématu lidi, proč ta Emma dala Martina na zápraží domu jeho babičky?" Ptala se Angelina Johnson.

,,Ach ano, to se má tak, že Emma byla spíše na holky, nebo na obě pohlaví a měla vztah s jistou Carmen Silvia ze Španělska, také herečkou." Začal zase vyprávět Harry.

,,S tou tedy podle všeho nic Colin neměl, ale ta Emma si Carmen chtěly založit rodinu. Akorát zatím zákony tohle u těchto páru nepovolují a tak Emma spíše zneužila Colina k tomuto účelu. Colin asi o tom nevěděl, protože ta mrcha mu namluvila, že jako malá měla akutní leukemii a nemůže mít děti, takže nemusí používat ochranu." Řekl Neville.

,,Dost promyšlený plán." Řekla Sally.

,,Ano, ale když tedy ta Emma přišla do jiného stavu, tak se ty dvě pohádaly a rozešly. No a Emma také neodhadla finanční stránku věci a začala mít dluhy. Žila si na vysoké noze a neměla na to. A do toho všeho se narodil Martin. Odjela tedy s ním za svou rodinou, ale doma jí řekli, že to její problém, když chtěla dítě, tak ať se o něj sama postará nebo ať ho dá do děcáku." Řekl naštvaně Ron.

,,A tak se pokoušela znovu prorazit tentokrát v divadle, ale s Martinem jí to nešlo. Takže seškrabala poslední peníze a odjela sem. Chtěla najít Colina o kterého se od té doby vůbec nezajímala a pustila ho k vodě." Řekl Harry.

,,Však jí bylo řečeno, že je po smrti. To jí asi podle té herečky s kterou hodně otřáslo a začala strašlivě pít. Přímo chlastat." Řekl Neville.

,,No a o Martina se začala zajímat ještě do toho sociálka, dle Aundrey." Řekl Ron.

,,A tak usoudila, že ho předá Colinově rodině, že to bude pro toho malého tak lepší." Řekl Neville.

,,A tak skončil Martin na zápraží své babičky." Řekl Harry.

,,A ta Emma je kde?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Na Londýnském státním hřbitově hrob číslo 1798." Řekl dutě Harry.

,,Ona je mrtvá?" Ptala se Angelina.

,,Ano, když se vracela do Londýna zapůjčeným autem, tak měla dopravní nehodu. Chyba v řízení toho druhého účastníka nehody, důchodce, který jel na vánoční nákupy. A ten děda přežil." Řekl Ron.

,,Takže malý Martin nemá ani maminku natož tatínka." Řekla smutně Sally.

,,No má však babičku z tatínkovi strany, posraného strejce někde v tramtaráji, který utíká před zákonem a v Americe někde poblíž Los Angeles babičku a dědu, kteří ho podle všeho ani nechtějí o něm slyšet a asi dvě tety." Řekl Harry.

,,Proč o něm nechtějí ani slyšet?" Ptal se Dean.

,,Z toho samého důvodu proč mě neměl rád strýc, Martin je kouzelník. A oni patří k silně věřícím lidem a na kouzla nevěří natož magii jenom v boha a bylo jim proti srsti, že Martin je nemanželské dítě." Řekl Harry, nebo spíš to zavrčel.

,,Merline, to je fakt zvrácené a postavené na hlavu." Řekla Ginny.

,,Takový lidé existují a existovat budou Ginny. Některé paličaté hlavy změnit nejde." Řekl Harry.

,,A paní Creevreyová jste to řekli, no tohle vše?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Ano, ale vzali jsme si posilu v podobě Aundrey. Na některé věci se prostě hodí víc a také vyřizuje věci kolem Martina. Doklady, co zůstaly v autě u Emmy a byly vážně poškozeny a tak dále." Protočil obě Ron.

,,Plakala." Řekl smutně Neville.

,,Vzal bych nejraději zpátky čas a nějak zachránil Colina, ale nejde to." Zahleděl se do země Harry.

,,Harry stále má nás. Stále může stát za ním mi. Říct mu o jeho tátovi co to bylo za fajn kluka a chlapa. Kdo byl Colin a také ohledně jeho maminky, když se bude ptát. Já nehodlám nic před ním tajit. Ne kvůli Colinovi Creevreymu." Řekla Ginny.

,,Jasně Ginny máš naprostou pravdu. Je to odkaz Colina. Sice podivný, ale je. Harry, pošli paní Creevreyové sovu, že kdykoliv cokoliv bude potřebovat ona nebo Martin, i kdyby to bylo jenom hlídání tak nás může kontaktovat. Může kohokoliv z Bradavické armády oslovit. Colin byl jeden z nás a tím pádem tak jako Sally, Noeho a Ráchel a Leona a nesmím zapomenout na Verču, je náš. Je naše rodina. Sice nejsme jeho pokrevní příbuzní, ale jistým způsobem jsme jeho strýcové a tety všichni do jednoho." Řekl odhodlaně Ernie.

,,Úžasná slova Ernie, ale zcela správná." Řekla Susan.

,,Souhlasím s Erniem." Ozvalo se ze všech stran komnaty a dokonce i madam Pomfrejová souhlasila, že případně bude k dispozici.

,,To jistě velmi paní Creevreyovou velmi dojme." Řekl Harry.

,,Harry ty jsi říkal, že je pozveš na Vánoce, ale kam do Severního Irska k Finnigenům nebo jak to s tebou bude?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Tudle Severní Irsko. Tetička Ive chytila Dračí spalničky a tak naše Vánoce se budou pořádat díky Dracově iniciativě na Malfoy Manor." Řekl Seamus a dodal.

,,Posílal jsem to poštou, ale můj Wolt se porval s Colinovým Kodakem a vůbec dopis nepředal a ještě mu Kodak seknul drápem do oka. Musel jsem k veroléčiteli s ním." Řekl Seamus.

,,No Kodak ho asi považoval za rivala. Už když ho měl Colin tak se rval s ostatními sovamy v sovinci." Řekla Ginny.

,,Chudák Wolt." Řekl Seamus.

,,Vánoce na Malfoy Manor?!" Ptala se poplašeně Hermiona a vzpomněla si na místní kobky a na velkou halu, kde byla mučena Bellatrix.

,,Neboj Hermiono, teď by jsi to tam nepoznala. Draco to tam vymaloval a zrekonstruoval. Už to Smrtijedské sídlo nepřipomíná. Spíše Alžbětinskou villu. Samá krémová barva a pastely." Řekl George.

,,A většina portrétů vzala díky Dracovi roha." Zasmál se Seamus.

,,Nebo se bojí tebe, Seamusi Finnnigene pomlčka Malfoyi." Řekl Neville.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Tady Seamus je teď pokrevní bratr Draca. Uzavřeli pakt, takže může ovládat Malfoy Manor, jeho skřítky a případně zastupovat Draca." Řekl Neville.

,,Další šok. Pánové doopravdy nejsem zvyklá na takové neohlášené zprávy." Řekla madam Pomfrejova.

,,Promiňte madam, já to chtěl říct postupně lidem a také jsem myslel, že se Draco už o tom někde zmínil." Řekl Seamus.

,,Houbelec a starý hovno Seamusi." Řekl George a dodal.

,,Zasvětil tě Draco alespoň do smluv jeho obchodu se týkajících?"

Seamus kývl.

George si znatelně oddechl.

,,No rozhodně ode mě může malý Martin a babička počítat s pozvánkou na Vánoční oslavu." Řekl Seamus.

,,Lucius Malfoy se zblázní ve svém obraze. Mudla na jeho panství." Řekl Neville.

,,No já už pozval i Harryho tetu, bratrance a Abigeil. Draco souhlasil, chce se pořádně ještě jednou omluvit Dudleymu." Řekl usměvavě Seamus.

,,Tak to bude pro Luciuse Malfoye katastrofa ne-li apokalipsa." Řekl Neville.

,,Ne to už je teď. Draco si pořídil mobilní telefon. Nechcete jeho číslo." Řekl Seamus.

,,Kriste pane." Řekla jenom Hermiona.

,,No vy všichni jste srdečně zváni také." Řekl Seamus.

,,Malfoy nás zve na Vánoční hostinu. Neuhodil se do hlavy?" Ptal se Michael Conner.

,,Ne Draco se velice změnil." Řekl George.

,,K lepšímu dá se říct. A to říkám já." Řekl Ron.

,,Je to dost šokující změna, ale musím uznat, že se dá s ním jednat, mluvit a pracovat." Řekl dosuď skoro mlčící Terry Bott.

,,Chová se hezky i mé Verunce nehledě na Teddyho." Řekl Neville.

,,Hej i já musím uznat, že Draco Malfoy, už není ten, kterého jsme znali jako studenta této školy. Mám v plánu o Vánočních svátcích mu nabídnout přátelství, co jsem kdysi odmítl." Řekl Harry.

,,Nápodobně." Zvedl ruku Ron a George.

,,To jsou fantastické zprávy pánové." Řekla dojatá paní Pomfrejová.

,,Rozhodně jako profesor zde si získal respekt." Řekl Anthony.

,,Ale za kamaráda ho mít, to zatím rozhodně ne. Však budu ho respektovat jako vašeho kamaráda." Řekl Michael.

,,To beru Michaeli i já, protože já ho už za kamaráda mám." Řekl Neville.

Teď všechny hlavy se podívali smět Nevilla.

,,Nekoukejte na mě tak. Jsme z učitelského sboru nejmladší a s Rowan se s námi nebaví. Takže tu nemáme skoro vrstevníky mezi kolegy. A stále máme společný kabinet. Nějak vycházet spolu musíme a přátelství je nejlepší věc zde v Bradavicích. Jo je Verči skoro strýček." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo na tom je co Neville pravdy." Usmála se madam Pomfrejová.

,,I když ten váš kabinet je spíš hnojník, Neville." Řekl George a nakrčil nos.

Neville se jenom zamračil.

,,Takže doopravdy se budou slavit Vánoce na Malfoy Manor?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Z části bude tam taková hostina. Poté jak bude kdo chtít se přesune domů. Což asi udělá většina. Minimálně Ronova rodina chce rozdávat dárky doma. Nenutím tě Hermiono se tam objevit, i když tě tam také přivítáme a tvé rodiče také. Poprvé za historii Malfoy Manor bude otevřeno i ne kouzelníkům." Řekl Seamus.

,,Děkuji, ale když tam bude i Harry, Ron a ostatní nehledě na Abi a paní Crevreyovou a Harryho tetu a bratrance tak vezmu do hrnce i já svojí odvahu a objevím se tam. Jsem přece z Nebelvíru, takže svým strachům se postavím čelem. Je to jenom velký barák! Už se mi tam nic nemůže stát." Řekla Hermiona, pak však dodala.

,,Um Seamusi, jsou tam ještě ty ošklivé lustry v hale, ty kovové a špičaté."

,,Ne nejsou Hermiono. Jsou tam nové no skoro nové, křišťálové. Neboj se." Řekl George.

,,Ne já se nebojím Georgi, jenom, že mi před měsíci mi z dlaně trčel kus toho lustru a dalším kusem ta kráva mi ryla do ruky kouzlem Mudlovská štětka. Nechci ty proklaté lustry už nikdy vidět." Řekla jedovatě Hermiona ukázala na svou pravou ruku a křížovou jizvu na dlani a na ten nápis na předloktí.

,,Chápu a také už je nikdy neuvidíš, to se ti zaručím." Řekl Seamus a tvářil se vážně.

,,Takže Vánoce u Malfoye, okej, ale fakticky zůstanu jenom na hostinu, potom se přemisťuji do Indie a basta." Řekl Anthony.

,,Beru na vědomí Anthony." Řekl Seamus.

,,Ještě něco nebo je to vše jste nám chtěli zdělit?" Ptal se Terry.

,,No vlastně ano, měl bych na Vás takovou malou prosbičku." Řekl Neville.

,,Jakou Neville?" Ptal se Ernie.

,,Otevíráme s Filliusem Kratiknotem a Dracem Malfoyem duelantský kroužek pod názvem Bradavické armády." Řekl Neville.

,,Jo viděla jsem graffiti Neville. Filch pění jako kotlík. Moc pěkná práce lepší než minulý rok." Řekla Ginny.

,, Tak to je tvoje práce Neville. To jsi nemohl pověsit plakát to si musel posprejovat rovnou zdi Bradavic. Víš, že se tomu říká vandalství." Zlobila se Hermiona.

,,Hermiono to je povolený od ředitelky školy, tahle výzdoba. Nedělal jsem to já, ale Draco tu lezl po škole o půlnoci, když už Argus Filch spinkal v posteli a minulý to rok jsme lepili zpočátku plakáty, ale ty nám vždy někdo zničil. Tohle má trvalejší účinek." Vysvětlil Neville.

,,Neville má pravdu. To bych musel být tím vandalem i já. Minulý rok jsem se na tom též podílel." Řekl Anthony.

,,Já také." Řekla Ginny.

,,A Colin byl ještě horší, ten to napsal na dveře do sborovny a učebny lektvarů." Mínil Terry.

Hermiona zrudla až za ušima.

,,Ty jo, to by jeden neřekl, jakou jsme měli s Fredem zde v posledních letech, co jsme tu nebyli konkurenci." Řekl George.

,,Hermiono já na to přispěl. Neville si vzal ode mě lak na auta. Chci dát do pucu Siriusi motorku." Řekl Harry.

,,A Draco Malfoy má takový krasopis na rozdíl od Nevilla. Ten by mohl učit malé děti psát písmenka. Je to krásně čitelný a umělecký." Podotkl Ron.

,,A to je levák." Řekl Neville.

Hermioně Grangerové došly komentáře.

,,A proč jste to pojmenovali Bradavická armáda?" Ptala se Angelina.

,,Protože jenom duelantský kroužek by neuspěl, Angí. Po Lockhartovi rozhodně. A většina studentů by si myslela, že to otevřel Rowan. Nikdo by tam nešel. A já doopravdy chci Bradavickou armádu v Bradavicích obnovit." Řekl tvrdě Neville.

,,Proč obnovit a v jakém smyslu?" Ptal se Anthony.

,,Jako kroužek sebeobrany a seberealizace v rámci studia tady na škole." Prohlásil Neville.

,,Jak to teď myslíš Neville." Ptala se Hermiona protože mu v tuto chvíli nerozuměla.

,,Každý tady, výjimkou madam Pomfrejové a Sally s jistým cílem do toho šel. Chtěl něco změnit něčeho dosáhnout a chtěl se něco především naučit. Učili jsme se navzájem od sebe bránit, prát se, rvát a duelovat jako kouzelníci a čarodějky, kterými jsme a budeme už do smrti. Ale studenti za zdmi komnaty tyto cíle většinou nemají. Teprve je tvoří. Jsme jako hrouda hlíny zde co se tvaruje v porcelánový hrnek. Bradavice utváří naší osobnost. A co se stane, když se začnou jednotlivé koleje v rámci studia od sebe učit. Hagvaspár odvahu Nebelvíru, Mrzimor podlost a prohnanost Zmijozelu, Nebelvírští moudrost Hagvaspáru a Zmijozelští mrzimorskou vytrvalost. Získají nové vlastnosti, které posunou je samotné dál. Já se od Zacha naučil se ne vzdát se a vytrvat. Prostě zatnout zuby a držet. Od Lenky naslouchat a nad tou věcí přemýšlet o velkém celku. Od Astorie, Adriána, a Draca, že i tvůj nejhorší nepřítel muže být přítel. Bradavice v minulých letech měly koleje, které proti sobě jedině brojily a tím vznikaly ty největší maléry. Od toho tu nejsme. Ne my se tu učíme a kouzlíme s magií. A kdo lepší může sjednotit školu více než Bradavická armáda. Jsem ochránci a chránili jsme tuto školu před tím největším zlem našeho světa, které vzniklo v tomto století. Co když se to však stane, když to zlo vyvěrá znovu na povrch a jenom kvůli tomu, že mi usnuli na vavřínech naší slávy. To mu já nechci dopustit. To bych se sám za sebe styděl. A naši přátelé, co nejsou mezi námi by se museli v hrobě obracet. Když dáme těmto studentům možnost poznat sami sebe a dáme cíl, který by mohli společně s ostatními studenty jako přátelé a ne jako rivalové dosáhnout nebo se o to pokoušet bude na tom těžit celá společnost Magické Velké Británie. Jak řekl Draco Malfoy. Kdo učí bystrozory, aby mohli být bystrozory. Bradavičtí profesoři. A koho učí být profesory , zase zde Bradavice. Bradavice jsou totiž počátek veškeré magie tady Velké Británie, té vzdělané. Jestli kdy chceme zvrátit názory a strukturu společnosti kouzelníku a čarodějek tady ve Británii musíme začít od píky. A ta píka je Bradavická škola čar a magie. Ta se musí změnit a já chci přispět právě duelovým kroužkem ve stylu Bradavické armády, protože tam jsme neznali koleje a byli jsme jednotní tím, že jsme chtěli se učit kouzlit. Chovali jsme se jako rodina, které se stále držíme, jak řekl Ernie." Ukončil svůj projev Neville Longbottom a hlasitě se nadechl.

,,Spojeme Bradavice v celek." Dodal.

Chvíli bylo ticho, ale pak se jednotlivý členové Bradavické armády zvedli ze židlí a dali na prsa ruku s hůlkou.

,,Bradavice se nikdy nevzdají. Ústup ať vezme čert." Ozvalo se Komnatou největší potřeby jako hromobití.

,,Phe Albus Brumbál byl vůči tobě imbecil Neville Longbotome. Ty jsi idea Bradavické školy." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,Veliteli a jak si ty hodiny přestavuješ." Ozval se Terry Bott.

,,Co můžeme kámo udělat." Řekl Ron.

,,Je to geniální nápad Neville, ale jak vypadá realizace. Rád bych se na tom podílel." Řekl George.

,,Mohu také nějak pomoci?" Ptala se Sally.

,,Něco dovést či koupit?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Mám vyhledat naše knížky co jsme použily v knihovně?" Ptala se Hermiona.

,,Jsme k dispozici." Řekl Michael a Anthony.

,,Moje maličkost se klidně zapojí. Stále rád někomu ukážu Patronovo zaklínadlo." Ozval se Harry.

,,Ne pro začátek bude stačit, že v sobotu o dvanácté hodině se tu sejdeme. Chceme tedy Fillius, já a Draco nejprve ukázat studentům jak ten kroužek bude fungovat a po Novém roce začneme. Ginny, Anthony a Hermiono Vás bych poprosil, aby jste se do hodin po Novém roce aktivně zapojily jako členové kteří budou dohlížet na mladší. Čím více instruktorů bude tím lépe. Harry klidně také nás navštívit a to samé platí i pro ostatní. Stačí se mne nebo Draco či Filliusi ozvat a mi s vámi budeme počítat. Jednou člen na vždy člen, jsme rodina." Řekl Neville.

,,Jasně." Řekla Ginny.

,,No sice toho budu mít hodně, ale minulý rok to bylo horší. To zvládnu. Vytrvám." Řekl Anthony.

,,Čertu s Rowanem, Bradavická armada je lepší." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Asi mobilní číslo na Draca vezmu. Bude se hodit." Řekl Harry.

,,Rok 1999 vypadá věru slibně na akce." Mnul si ruce George.

,,Ano, trhnem bank." Dodal Lee.

,,Spolu." Řekla zářivě Susan.

,,Neměli bychom si na to plácnout?" Ptal se Justin.

,,Jasně, co vy lidi?" Ptala se Ginny.

Členové Bradavické armády dali na sebe jednotlivé ruce a zvedli je společně do vzduchu.

,,A do toho. Čert vem ústup a nás také."

Poppy Pomfrejová se na to celé dívala s úžasem a obrovským respektem. To tu ještě v celé historii asi nebylo. Jednota! Bradavická armáda byla neuvěřitelně silná duchem i mocí. A měla v čele nejlepší čaroděje své generace a ideály které ještě překonají hranice své doby.

Tyto mladí lidé byli něco neuvěřitelně zvláštního v těchto zdech.

* * *

Nacházíme se na Mezinárodním letišti na Ostrově Honolulu na Souostroví Hawai, které je součástí Spojených států amerických. V vstupní Lobby přešlapuje mladý muž s malým ruksakem na zádech a cestovním kufrem v ruce. Jeho jméno je Thomas Colinns, ale jeho pravé jméno je Denis Creevrey. Také není jak hlásá jeho pas z Nového Zélandu, ale z Velké Británie. Jo a je kouzelník na útěku před právním systémem své země, dále Šalamounových ostrovů,ale především tu má slíbenou práci od jeho šéfa. Malcom Andreson zcela ledabyle vyhlížejcí čtyřicátník pokuřující doutník Kubánské výroby sedí opodál a tváří se jako by Denise vůbec neznal, však dobře ví, že tento mladý hoch je tu pro jeho ochranu společně s další mladou slečnou. Pan Andreson je člen rodiny Andresonovců, také přezdívaných Black Bulls, mezinárodní seskupení zločinců nebo lépe mafie, která má kořeny až do začátku 20 století do dob největších mafiánských bossů vůbec. Však kde jsou ty časy. Mafie se musí spokojit s maloobchodní klientelou. Malcom Andrson je však pokrokový člověk, který krom zkušených zabijáků, rváčů a prohnaných právníků zaměstnává i mladé lidi, ve kterých sám vidí sebe před několika dekádami. A to i mladé ženy a dívky. A co čert nechtěl i kouzelníky. Ano ví o magickém světě náhodou díky vlastní neteři, která je magicky nadaná a chodí na kouzelnickou školu ve Švýcarsku. Velmi drahá škola, ale na co by neměla rodiny Andreson peníze pro jejího nadaného člena. Ještě pokrevního!

A jeho nový nález v podobě mladého Creevreyho na jeho dovolené v Honorii, je též ucházející. Kdo by si pomyslel, že o dovolené najde tak schopného muže do jeho organizace. Byla to vlastně šťastná náhoda a štěstí pro samotného pana Andresona. Denis se omylem dostal do spáru japonské mafiáncké organizace Jakuzy a ta se rozhodla odstranit i jeho, ale bohužel si ti japonští idioti nevšimli, že Denis je kouzelník. Takže Malcom Andreson koukal jako janek, když si ten kluk přivolal Jakuzi zbraně a vyprázdnil jim kouzlem zásobníky a hodil jim je pod nohy zpět. Tím je velmi nasral a oni na něho zaútočily hrubou silou a tím jejich bojovým uměním. Mladý Denis se však nezalekl a dalším kouzlem, které pan Andrson v životě neviděl je nechal vzplát v magickém ohni připomínající velkou obludu s křídly a ocasem. Čtyři po zuby ozbrojení a v bojových uměních zběhlí členové Jakuzy se proměnili ve škváru a popel, až se málem Malcomovi Andresonovi zvedal žaludek.

Osvobodil Andrsona a jeho ženu a dovedl je až do hotelu, kde na něho nevěřícně hleděla ochranka Andrsona jako zjevení boží. Malcoma žena div celá nepříčetná záchranou nezlíbala zachránce a nabízela mu velké finanční odměny. To se však nelíbilo Malcomovi a spíš jí nechal odvést do pokoje a sám si zašel s Denisem popovídat do baru. Malcom mu vysvětli, že až se Jakuza, ti malý protivní Japonci dovědí, tak to bude on, co bude mít pod nohama horko. Denis namítl, že na toto je zvyklý, že mu jde někdo po krku. Malcomovi se zalíbil a nabídl mu práci u něho. Po dvou skleničkách ruské vodky od kamaráda Vladivoda byl chlapec mírně grogy a nabídku přijal. Od té doby ho Andrsonova ochranka vzala za svého, rádoby mladšího brášku, proti čemuž Malcom nic nenamítal a byl součást týmu. Nejmladší, ale pořádně drzý a nebezpečný byl podle všeho Denis. A dle informací zdroje z Japonska pro Jakuzu noční můra na druhou. Patnáctiletý kluk vyřídil čtyři členy s víc jak 15 letou praxí v únosech, vraždách a jiných zločinech. Japonci se modlili, aby k nim náhodou nezavítal.

A tato reputace byla teď členem jejich rodiny, Malcom Andreson si mnul potěšením ruce.

Malcom nebyl žádný nelida a zařídil krom práce Denisovi i nové jméno a více jak desítku pasů pro jeho pracovní vytížení. Uklidil na stálo akt akta jeho minulost a vzal ho ke švagrovi na Hawai na pořádný výcvik co se týče tělesného boje. Hůlka sem nebo tam, ten chlapec potřeboval nabrat svaly a sílu. Byl ještě tintítko, i když nebezpečné tiňtítko. Jeffry jeho švagr ho však procvičí, že se Denis za rok nepozná v zrcadle. Pak se uvidí jak s ním naloží, ale Denis měl podle Malcoma zářivou budoucnost.

A skvělé už si pro něj Jeffry přijel ve svém džípu, pomyslel si Malcom, když uviděl svého švagra jak v tílku a teplákových kalhotách na nohou armádní boty vystupuje ze svého vozu.

,,Tak vítám tě Thomasi na Hawai." Řekl Jefry.

,,Zdravím pane Jeffry." Řekl Denis slušně.

,,Tak pojď čeká nás menší projížďka po Honolulu." Řekl Jeffry a už vedl Denise pryč z Lobby.

Malcom se zvedl s odkráčel i s slečnou, která mu dělala ochranku k terminálu kde za dvě hodiny odlétal na Seychelly na jedno důležité jednání s jeho klientem panem Morrem.

,,Bude mi chybět, s prckem byla taková zábava." Řekla Susane jeho ochráňkyně.

,,No tak slečno Susi uvidíte ho znovu za rok." Řekl Malcom.

,,Jo to už však nebude tak roztomilý." Řekla na oplátku Susane.

,,Kdo u by chtěl roztomilého mafiána." Řekl tiše Malcom.

,,Nikdo." Řekla tiše a s vážnou tváří Susane.

,,Správně slečno Susi." Řekl Malcom a sedl si do třetí řady v první třídě letadla a jeho slečna Susi hned vedle.

* * *

Raynold Tepltown, byl zvědavý a zvídavý člověk, a tak když se objevily tyhle odvážné nápisy na stěnách Bradavické školy a ředitelka Lady Camila si toho ani mrknutím oka nekomentovala, tak se rozhodl, že se tu hodinu Bradavické armády podívá z první řady, jak říká. Šel tedy v sobotu na oběd do školy místo aby zůstal doma s rodinou a chtěl se na to celé kouknout. Ne on duelant nikdy nebyl, ale spíše teoretik. Zůstal sedět na kolejním stole Hagvaspáru. Do haly se pomalu trousili skupinky studentů a ne jenom studentů. Objevila se tu i Minerva, Septima a což Raynold neočekával ani v nejmenším Agnes, Temprence, Josse a také Sybila. Jaké to překvapení div ne šok v očích Raynolda. Co se týče studentů a jich tu bylo poměrně hodně. No skoro celý osmý ročník, to samé se dalo říct o sedmém a pátém ročníku a pak menší skupinky s dalších ročníků a dokonce asi tak deset nebo možná dokonce patnáct prváčků. Raynold se snažil je spočítat a došel k závěru, že jich tu musí být nejméně stovka ne-li víc studentů. Tedy skoro třetina školy. A byli tu zastoupeny všechny čtyři koleje. Zmijozelských sice bylo asi nejmíň, ale byli tu zastoupeni též. Hlavní skupinka Zmijozelu byla kompletně složena z mladých žen Zmijozelu v čele s Millicent Bulstrodovou a Astorii Greengrásovou. Však ani chlapci Zmijozelu nechyběli, ti se zase družili kolem kapitána Zmijozelského famfrpálového týmu Damiana Hápera, vysoce urostlého studenta pátého ročníku. Na Bradavických hlavních hodinách odbila první hodina odpolední a v Hale se začali dít věci. Zavřely se všechny vchodové dveře. Něco zatemnilo všechny okna a svíce nad hlavami otevřely Bradavické nebe tedy strop Velké Haly. Však něco bylo na tom nebi zvláštního. Ty hvězdy se pohybovaly jako by neznaly hvězdných souhvězdí a konstelací. Spíš to vypadalo jako světla v nějakém moderním tanečním klubu ne kouzelníků. Poté zazněla odnikud se zdálo Bradavická hymna v podobě bojového pochodu. Některé mladší studenty to dost vylekalo. Pak náhle všechno utichlo a ozval se hlas. Mužský hlas.

,,Vítáme Vás všechny na hodině Bradavické armády."

Ozval se další hlas ve kterém Raynold poznal hlas slečny Grangerové.

,,Ale víte co je to Bradavická armáda vůbec zač."

Zase další hlas se ozval ve kterém Raynold poznal jeho kolegu Nevilla.

,,Jak jsme vznikli?"

Pak se ozval další hlas o dost hlubší.

,,Proč vůbec Bradavická armáda vznikla?"

Pak se ozval hlas slečny Weasleyové.

,,Náš příběh začíná skončením míru a nevinnosti."

Na zdi za učitelským stolem se ukázal paprsek světla a vznikl tam holografickým kouzlem obraz skupiny lidí. Poznal mladší vydání některých studentů a kolegy Nevilla Longbottoma a také slavného Harryho Pottera.

,,Výuka Obrany proti černé magie se proměnila díky madam Umbridgerová v nesnesitelnou. Ministerstvo si myslelo, že škola brojí proti Ministerstvu kouzel. Začala trestat samotné studenty jak si možná někteří starší vzpomínáte. Voldemort znovu povstal." Řekl další ženský hlas.

Celý obraz se mírně hýbal, takže musel být vytvořen z magické fotky přišlo Raynoldovi.

,,A tak jsme se rozhodli, tedy Hermiona Grangerová, že založíme vzdělávací spolek, tady v Bradavicích." Řekl pro změnu další mužský hlas.

,,Však nebylo to povoleno, byli jsme v pasti jménem Bradavice. Bradavice ztratily volnost vzdělávací instituce a staly se vězením, kde docházelo k mučení studenty členem profesorského sboru!" Řekl naštvaně další hlas ve kterém Raynold studenta a primuse Anthonyho Goldsteina.

,,I přesto jsme vznikli, i když jsme byli ilegální." Řekl hlas ve kterém poznal Raynold zase hlasatele Lee Jordána.

,,Jo byli jsme nelegální spolek, který šel proti řádu školy v té době. V době kdy Ministerstvo kouzel se rozhodlo, že bude kontrolovat školu srze madam Umbridgerovou a postupně ovládne školu." Řekl další mužský hlas.

,,Však zapomněli, že v Bradavicích se ukrývá moc větší než Ministerstvo kouzel." Ozval se hlas slečny Grangerové.

,,Moc studentů a magie školy, která je silnější." Řekl další hlas.

,,Vždy připraven bojovat za školu." Řekl hlas ve kterém Raynold poznal slečnu Weasleyovou.

,,To jsme o dva roky také učinili." Řekl další hlas.

,,Ne nedělali jsme to pro slávu." Řekl hlas ve kterém Raynold poznal znovu Goldsteina.

,,Ne pro Bradavice a pro naše rodiny a přátele." Řekl hlas ženský.

,,Aby měli Bradavice budoucnost." Řekl hlas Nevilla.

,,Protože Bradavice jsou jádro magie ve Velké Británie a kdyby byli zničeny, tak kouzelnická společnost propadla do hluboké minulosti a sama sebe postupně zabila." Řekl hlas slečny Grangerové.

,,Byl by to zánik magické společnosti na Britských ostrovech v našem domově." Řekl další hlas.

,,Nic z toho rozhodně by si zakladatelé Bradavic nepřáli." Řekl hlas slečny Weasleyové.

,,Zakládali školu s tím, že studenti jednou předčí ve své kouzelné moci je samotné a učiní velké magické kousky a činy." Promluvil ten hlubší hlas.

,, A tím to by jejich sen zničen." Dal hlas slečny Grangerové.

,,Však postupem času jsme zjistili, že samotné koleje Bradavic vytvořily tuto hrůzu." Řekl hlas Lee Jordána.

,,Koleje šli proti sobě a bojovali proti sobě. Ano ve famfrpálu to každý chápe, ale na chodbách a v učebnách na pozemcích školy nebo dospělém životě a už vůbec ne politice ne. K tomu koleje Bradavic totiž vůbec neslouží." Řekl hlas ženský.

,,Ne každá kolej přestavuje určitou představu o studentovi z myšlenek samotných zakladatelů." Řekl další hlas.

,,Odvaha Nebelvíru má mnoho jmen, Hagvaspárská moudrost též. O Mrzimorských vlastnostech najdeme mnoho a o Lsti a prohnanosti Zmijozelu též. Však co tyto vlastnosti jsou nám co platné, když jsou sami." Ozval se hlas slečny Grangerové.

,,Úplně k ničemu." Ozval se hlas slečny Weasleyové.

,,Ne koleje jsou stupně naší moci. Jenom Nebelvír když dokáže být moudrý jako Hagvaspár, lstivý jako Zmijozel a vytrvalý jako Mrzimor, tak je celý a může se nazývat pravým Nebelvírem a to platí pro všechny koleje." Řekl se hlas Nevilla.

,,Ovládnout vlastnosti ostatních je náročných proces. Nikdy nekončí a mi jsme vlastně stále studenty Bradavic i když vyjdeme ze školy do dospělého života." Řekl hlas Goldsteina.

,,Však předčili jsme zakladatele v tom, že jsme splnili jejich očekávaní a spojili odvahu, moudrost, vytrvalost a lstivost pod jedno jméno. Pod Bradavice a pod naše jméno." Řekl hlas.

,,A takto budou probíhat naše hodiny. Budem se učit odvaze, moudrosti, vytrvalosti a lstivosti a nebudeme zde znát jenom vlastní koleje, ale i ostatních." Ozval hlas Lee Jordána.

,,Nebudete zde studenty natož profesory, ale rodinou. Bratři a sestry, které se od sebe těmto vlastnostem učí kouzlí a magií, která v nás proudí jako živá voda." Řekl hlas Goldsteina.

,,Jste připraveni stát se členy Bradavic, tedy Bradavické armády a spojit se v celek a jako celek se naučit být odkazem Bradavic?" Ptal se další mužský hlas.

,,Nebo jste poserové bez odvahy, bez moudrosti, bez vytrvalosti či lstivosti se k nám přidat?" Ptal se další hlas.

,,Chceme slyšet vaší odpověď! Odpověď z Bradavic!" Zakřičel skoro velitelsky mužský hlas.

Raynold polkl. Tohle bylo úplně něco jiného než co očekával. U Merlinových spodek, tady někdo pořádně poslouchal Moudrý klobouk a příběh o založení školy. Postupně se se ozvaly hlasy, že ano, nebo že se přidávají. Nikdo z Velké Haly neodešel a to jeho kolegové. Což u Josseho a Sybili ho vážně překvapilo.

V tom se rozprskl jako bublina holografický obrázek a místo fotky tam stála skoro celá Bradavická armáda v nynější podobě a ještě k tomu kolega Draco Malfoy, Fillius Kratiknot, ředitelka Lady Camila a školní matrona madam Poppy Pomfrejová.

,,Tak tímto Vás vítáme v řadách nejcennější a nejlepší obrany a daru Bradavic. Bradavické armády." Řekla celá skupina jako jeden muž.

Raynold Templtown zaslechl v tu chvíli jak někdo tleská. Otočil se tím směrem, aby viděl kdo tleská. K jeho velkému překvapení u dveří Velké haly stál Argus Filch a Irma Pincová a tleskali ve stoje.

Raynold byl zmaten, protože je neviděl přijít.

Neville pozvedl hůlku na své hrdlo a řekl Sonorus a pak se ozval na celou halu.

,,Děkujeme za potlesk pane Filch a madam Pincová. Od Vás bychom tohle nikdy nečekali."

,,No to je fakt." Ozval se mediálně známý George Weasley.

Neville kývl a pak si stoupl na učitelský stůl, kde normálně by asi nikdo neměl stát.

,,Tohle je jenom ukázková hodina, kdy jsme se chtěli představit a uvést do toho co máme v plánu vás naučit."

Přitom došel na jeden konec učitelského stolu. Tam se otočil a zastavil.

,,Však musím vás zklamat. Mi nemáme s vámi žádné plány." Řekl a zasmál až se zlomil v pase.

Narovnal se a řekl.

,,Ne to vy řekněte sami, co budete se chtít naučit za kouzla. Naše společná setkání budou v duchu naší armády, ale mi se nikdy jako armáda krom bojů nechovali, v tom je ten vtip." Řekl a podíval se směr profesorů v hale.

,,Žádný učební plán, ale kouzla a čáry budou. Žádné body nebo školní tresty pro koleje. Nic z toho." Zamával ukazováčkem.

,,A tak jak probíhají moje hodiny Bylinkářství, tak ani zde nebudeme používat přímení, ale svá křestní jména. Proto mi říkejte Neville."

Raynoldovi spadla brada. Znělo mu to trochu chaoticky a arnachisticky.

,,Jako tady Dracovi nebo Filliusovi." Dodal Neville a máchl rukou svých kolegů.

,,Já vám to zjednoduším chlapci a děvčata. Říkejte mi Fil v Bradavické armádě." Řekl přes Sonorus profesor Kratiknot.

Raynolda se pokoušely mdloby. Fillus Kratiknot, který si zakládal na svém postavení profesora nabídl tykání více jak třetině studentů. Co tohle má znamenat?!

,,Mě Camila." Ozvala se ředitelka.

,,Poppy." Řekla madam Pomfrejová.

,,A co vy z učitelského sboru souhlasíte, že odložíte pro tyto setkání profesorství a budete jenom členy Bradavické armády?" Ptal se Neville a hleděl na ně docela jiným výrazem, než který byl od něho znal.

Byl to výraz velitele a bojovníka.

,,Dobrá tak mi říkejte Agnes." Řekla Agnes Limbergrová.

,,Minerva pro tyhle setkání." Přidala se Minerva McGonagolová a tvářila se jako by spolkla citron.

,,Temprence nebo Tepmi, to je mi celkem jedno." Přidala Temprence Tullipová.

,,Raynold nebo Ray." Řekl s povzdechem Raynold a čuměl směr posledních členů profesorského sboru a střídavě na Nevilla. V duchu si říkal. Kurva chlape co jsi zač?

,,Sybila nebo Sibi." Přidala se překvapivě Sybilla a kupodivu se usmívala se a nevypadala, že by byla na mol.

,,Septima nebo Sera, dle vlastního uvážení." Řekla následně Septima.

,,Irma." Přidala se madam Pincová.

,,Argus, sice jsem moták, ale bylo mi řečeno, že i ti mohou bojovat." Řekl Argus Filch.

,,To je pravda Argusi." Zasmál se George Weasley.

,,Co je to za humbuk Longbottome. Jsme tu profesoři ne studenti, jsme tu zástupci už ukončené edukace! To podrývá naší autoritu na škole!" Křikl Josse Rowan.

Neville naklonil hlavu a řekl.

,,Ukončené edukace, Josse?" Ptal se Neville a vytáhl hůlku.

,,Ano byl jsem bystrozor ty zelenáči! Bystrozor, kurva a nejsem nějaký studentík a vysloveně si zakládám na tom, aby mne studenti oslovovali profesor Rowan." Zařval Rowan a nabral rudou barvu do tvářích.

,,Ano vím, že jste byl bystrozor Josse. Tady však nejsi na Gibratalu, ale v ukázkovém setkání Bradavické armády a tady neplatí pravidla školy, ale seskupení studentů z roku 1995. A těmito pravidly se řídí i ostatní ze sboru zde přítomných dokonce i Camila a to je ředitelka školy. Snad chceš znevažovat rozhodnutí ostatních, kteří se přišli zde něco učit?" Ptal se Neville.

Josse Rowan nabral barvu švestky a pak křikl.

,,Tímto žádám o veřejný souboj s tebou Longbottome."

Neville povzdechl a řekl.

,,No když jinak nedáš Josse tak přijímám, ale kdo bude tvůj zástupce?"

,,Já." Ozvala se Minerva McGonagolová.

,,Dobrá madam a děkuji." Řekl Josse a otočil se na Nevilla.

,,A kdo je tvoje dvojka Longbottome?"

,,Já." Ozval se hlas a do předu vstoupil Ronald Weasley.

,,Jak chceš Rone." Řekl Neville.

,,Phe není to poprvé co jsem dvojka v duelu." Olízl si dolní ret.

,,Moc si věříte ucha." Řekl Josse Rowan.

,,Ne my si nevěříme vůbec." Řekl Neville a mrkl na Rona.

,,Ne vůbec, mi totiž víme, jak to dopadne." Řekla sladce Ron a podíval se ledově na Rowana. Jo tak tohle je to prasátko o kterém vyprávěl Neville a Hermiona, které učí podobně jako Lockhart a Umbridgerová. Bože jak mohl být bystrozor? Pomyslel si Ron.

,,Ehm pane Rowane uvědomujete si vůbec, že jste mne urazil svým jednáním?" Ptala se Lady Camila.

,,Phe a vy si necháváte podrývat svojí vlastní reputaci ředitelky. To vy jste tu šéf, ale ne tady asi šéfuje Longbottom. Ano tak to je, to on tu drží otěže ne vy. Kolik vám za to dal nebo jste měli osobní hodinu v posteli? Slyšel jsem, že je v tom dobrý." Ptal se zlostně Josse Rowan.

Lady Camila Woodová zrudla jako paprika a už něco chtěla říct, ale Draco Malfoy jí předběhl.

,,Toto je škola a ne státní oddělení bystrozorů. Camila není šéf, ale ředitelka ty přerostlé prase co si chce říkat profesor."

Ozvalo se pár hvízdnutí z řad studentů a i Raynold si zapískal. Na to, že Draco je přímo odkojený Zmijozel má odvahu rovnající Nebelvíra.

,,Ty!" Vykřikl zlostí bez sebe Josse Rowan.

,,Však on Neville a Ron ti ukážou co jsi vlastně zač. Je si vyzval na souboj a ne mne. Sice bych se býval přihlásil sám jako dvojka, ale Ron je lepší v duelu snad dokonce a kdyby Neville neuspěl, což nepředpokládám, tak Ron s tebou vytře podlahu, že Argus nebude muset týden jí drhnout, jak bude krásná a vyleštěná." Mínil Draco.

Josse vypadal, že by nejraději skočil po Dracovi a na místě mu dal pár ran.

Ozvalo se další hvízdnutí, ale tentokrát od George Weasleyho.

,,No duel musí proběhnout tomu se nevyhneme, tak co si ho dát venku?" Ptala se Hermiona Gragerová.

,,V té zimě?" Ptal se najednou klidnější Rowan a ošil se.

,,Zima? Jsme kouzelnici Josse." Usmál se Neville.

,,Dobrá." Řekl mrzutě Rowan.

,,Ideální bude první nádvoří.." Mnul si ruce Fillius.

,,Výborný nápad i pro publikum, které to jistě chce vidět." Řekla Poppy.

Pak se celá společnost vyšla ven a Raynold se postavil vedle slečny Grangerové, která začala bavit s slečnou Bulstrodovou.

,,Mio, kolik minut to potrvá?" Ptala se slečny Gragerové.

,,Rowanovi dávám tak maximálně pět minut. Neville totiž vypadá, že by ho nejraději proměnil v popel, poté co řekl, že sexuálně ho používá ředitelka. To se sám srazil do sraček. Neville si tohle nenechá líbit to mi věř. A Minerva to nevím. Dělá velkou chybu. Mohla by sama skončit na ošetřovně. Nehledě, že si podkope respekt na škole. Sice vím, že chtěla podpořit kolegu, ale tohle není moudré rozhodnutí." Řekla smutně Hermiona.

,,Neville vůči Minervě, tak nevím kdo bude vítěz." Řekl Raynold.

,,Phe pane Raynolde, vy jste velitele Bradavické armády neviděl v boji. Byl jste v Austrálii." Mínila Millicent.

,,To je tak dobrý?" Ptal Raynold.

,,Na toho bych si netroufla ani já. Nevilla trénoval pan Lupin a Moody a nesmím zapomenout co okoukal od Harryho a od těch Smrtijedů co tu minulý rok učili." Řekla slečna Grangerová.

Raynoldovi zamrzl škleb na ústech při tom výčtu.

Mezitím se na nádvoří postavil Neville vůči Jossemu a mezi ně Fillius Kratiknot, jako rozhodčí.

,,Tři, dva jedna teď." A uskočil.

,,Petrificus Totalus!" Vyslal Rowan první kouzlo.

Neville se otáčkou vzad uhnul a pozvedl ruku, ale bez hůlky.

,,Expelliarmus!"Zařval.

Rowan se uhnul jen tak tak, ale Nevillovo Expelliármus u Merlinova oka bezhůlkově narazilo do dlažby nádvoří a udělal tam rýhu o velikosti ukazovátka na tabuli.

,,Vidíte je naštvaný nepoužil hůlku." Řekla k Millicent a Raynoldovi Hermiona.

,,Bombarda Maxima a Pulexíro!" Ozval se znova Neville a zase bez hůlky.

Rowan se sice vyhnul Bombardě, ale Pulexíru ne a zamžilo se mu před očima pěnou jak ho to krásně vymydlilo do čista.

,,To má za ty nechutné řeči." Komentovala Hermiona.

,,Redukto, Levicorpus a Petrificus Totalus." Řekl klidně Neville.

V příští chvíli Rowan přišel o dolní část oděvu a byli vidět jeho slipy zlaté barvy, vysel kotníkem ve vzduchu a jenom koulel očima vůbec se nehýbal.

,,Vítěz Neville Longbotttom." Řekl nevzrušeně Fillius Kratiknot a promnul svůj knírek.

Neville máchl rukou a řekl Finíte. Josse spadl do sněhové břečky a snažil si navléknout do toho co zbylo jeho dolní části hábitu.

,,Na vás Josse totiž nepotřebuji ani hůlku. Co pak jste za bystrozora, když se neumíte bránit natož útočit?!" Řekl Neville a ušklíbal se.

Po nádvoří se ozval smích a i Raynold se zasmál. V duchu měl pocit, že v novinách zapomněli říct, že Neville Longbottom umí bezhůlkovou magii na vysoké úrovni.

,,Máte padáka Josse Rowane! Do večeře vás tu nechci vidět a teď mi zmizte mi z očí a buďte rád, že vám dám za prosinec část výplaty!" Zakřičela Lady Camila a ukázala mu směr dveře hlavní haly.

Josse utekl z nádvoří jako podělaný, držíc si spodní díl hábitu a studenti ho ještě vypískali.

,,Tak madam Minervo vy jste na řadě." Řekl s úsměvem Neville.

Minerva přešla na nádvoří a tvářila se velice mrzutě a ihned vytáhla hůlku.

Tento duel byl však jiné kafé, přišlo Raynoldovi. Minerva totiž znala Nevilla jako svého bývalého studenta a také z boje o Bradavice, takže nebyla, tak neopatrná nepodceňovala ho jako Rowan.

Spíš to bylo více jako zákopová válka. Tady dlouhé a vyčerpávající, přišlo Raynoldovi. Zárověn to bylo jako by procházel výpisky z Obrany za všechny ročníky co tu byl student. Po 15 minutách této učebnicového duelu, přešel Neville k jiným kouzlům a klétbám, které Raynold ani neznal.

,,A Neville studoval u Harryho v knihovně." Řekla slečna Grangreová.

,,Jaká knihovna?" Ptala se Millicent Bulstrodová.

,,Knihovna na Grimouldově náměstí. Knihovna Blacků!" Řekla sladce slečna Grangerová.

Raynold polkl. Tohle není dobré. Kouzla rodiny Blacků!

Po deseti minutách bylo vidět, že Minervě pomalu docházejí síly. Nebyla už nejmladší. Její vlasy díky magii jí vstávali vzhůru a z hůlky jí odskakovali jiskry. Neville sice už používal hůlku a bezhůkovou magii ne, ale nevypadal, že by byl unaven. Za to stupňoval útočná a používal složitá obranná kouzla a štíty, které neměla Minerva jak přejít. Některá ty kouzla Raynold znal tak jedině z knih z Uzavřeného oddělení Bradavické knihovny a ředitelské knihovny po Albusi Brumbálovi kam měli přístup jako personál školy.

Raynold Templtown si pomyslel si, že Lupin udělal jedinou možnou věc, že toho kluka naučil všemu, co našel a uměl a všem z Hagvaspáru v jeho ročníku bylo známo, že Lupin je encyklopedie kouzel na nožičkách a s Poberty vynalézal malá, ale učinná kouzla i sám. A banda kolem Jamese Pottera a Siriuse Blacka už byla na kouzla sama o sobě strašná. Jestli tohle předal Lupin na Nevilla, tak Minerva má před sebou nedobytnou pevnost, kterou horko těžko překoná a dobije.

Po dalších pěti minutách se však vypadalo, že najednou je unavený Neville a Minerva toho chtěla využít, ale on místo uhnul a pozvedl hůlku a zařval ,,Expecto Patronum!"

Z hůlky vytryskl velký stříbrný dým , který se proměnil ve lva. Ten zařval, takovým způsobem, že se všichni lekli a pár jedinců nadskočilo. Minerva mezi nimi.

,,Expelliarmus!" Bylo další kouzlo Nevilla.

Minervu to zasáhlo plnou vervou díky její nepozornosti z Nevillova hlučného patrona. Její hůlku to vymrštilo vysoko do vzduchu a ona udělala trojitou piruetu a skoro dopadla tvrdě a skutálela se ze schodů k novému Bradavickému mostu, ale Neville křikl ,,Acio Minerva". Jenom krátce, aby místo ze schodu slétla do čerstvého prašanu.

Minerva přistála na čerstvém sněhu a těžce odchovala.

Zvedla třesoucí ruku a řekla.

,,Vzdávám se. Vyhrál si Neville."

,,Kolik to bylo minut Mio?" Ptala se Millicent Bulstrodová.

,,Proti Rowanovi dvě minuty a proti McGonagolové půl hodina a pět minut a pár sekund." Podívala se na své hodinky slečna Grangerová.

Raynold měl v tu chvíli myšlenku. Kristě pane kde mám whisky v kabinetě? Ten chlap je pochodující bradavický drak.

Neville přešel k Minervě a zvedl jí ze sněhu do náručí jak nevěstu.

,,Myslím Minervo, že vám naše setkání naší armády vůbec neuškodí." Usmál se na ní.

,,Asi ano. Omlouvám se, že jsem podpořila Josseho Rowana, ale já takové studijní skupinu nikdy nezažila. Ne v celém mém dosavadním životě." Odmlčela, aby popadla dech a dodala.

,,Však když jsme ho pozvala na školu já, tak jsme svojí volbu chtěla podpořit, i když jeho slova mi mojí volbu znechutila Neville. Co řekl bylo nechutné jak k tobě tak ke Camile."

,,Chápu Minervo, jsem předvedl dovednosti které umím, celé až na Vás, protože na Rowana to bylo škoda." Řekl Neville.

Minerva pokývala hlavou a řekla.

,,A Severus měl pravdu. Byl to falešný pětník jako Lockhart."

,,No Zlatoslav Lockhart Minervo nikdy alespoň neurážel sexuálně kolegy." Řekl moudře Fillius Kratiknot, kterým k nim přešel a podal Minervě její hůlku.

,,Um pravda v tom se Zlatoslav byl kultivovaný člověk." Řekla s úšklebkem Minerva.

,,Poppy myslím, že by ses na Minervu měla podívat. Vypadá docela dost unavaně a nechci aby někde padla." Řekl Neville a postavil Minervu na nohy

,,Od čeho jinak sem Neville na této škole." Řekla Poppy a chytila pod ramenem Minervu.

,,Pojď Minervo na ošetřovně ti udělám kafe a nějaký dryják, aby si z toho přistání na sněhu nedostala chřipku." A odvedla jí na ošetřovnu.

,,Páni Neville, takto dostat Minervu do sněhu. I když tvůj lev zařve, tak je slyšet jistě až v Prasinkách." Kroutil hlavou Lee.

,,A vymydlinkoval si Rowana. No zlaté slipy, ten si hodně o svém pinďíku asi myslí hodně." Řekl George.

,,Ten na tebe jen tak nezapomene. Taková ostuda pro Rowana. Snape tenkrát byl na Lockhatra nechutně mírný." Ozval se Harry Potter.

,,Přece nebudu ze sebe dělat troubu, Harry. Je známo, že jisté duely s jistými kouzelníky jsem vyhrál a tak jistou jistý post ohledně toho musím obhájit. Nenosím to jako ochranu nebo slavný plášť, ale je to prostý fakt Harry. Jak říkají mudlovští vojáci, že za svojí hodnost nemají za hezký ksicht, ale za dovednosti a činy. A ten pašík mne vážně urazil. Lady Camila je sice velmi krásná žena, ale moc už vzdálený ročník na mne." Řekl Neville, ale sedl si na schody do Velké Haly.

,,To Vás ctí Neville, že jste se tak kulantně vyjádřil a neřekl to sprostě, že jsem moc stará na vás. To z Gibratalu asi myslel, že zneužívám své kolegy jako psi. Jaké hnusné řeči měl, to se k profesorovi vůbec nehodí." Řekla Camila.

,,Z části však moje pověst mi dává jistou nálepku. Však kolegyně zůstávají pro mě kolegyně a basta. Nemám zájem si zde hledat přítelkyni nebo ženu." Řekl Neville.

,,Phe jsem tak ráda, že ho tu neuvidím." Řekla Tepmrence.

,,Copak Temprence?" Ptala se Septima.

,,Rowan měl jisté nemorální návrhy na mojí adresu." Řekla Temprence.

,,Tak to jste mohla říci dřív, já bych si ním poradila." Řekla Camila.

,,Nu mne se toto řešení zdálo lepší." Řekla Temprence.

,,Toto řešení?" Ptal se Draco.

,,No já ho přemluvila k účasti na Bradavické armádě. Dříve nebo později by vytekl a utekl Draco. Stále jsem bývalá studentka Zmijozelu." Usmála Temprence.

Nad tím se Draco rozesmál.

,,Tebe fakt beru byl brilantní nápad." Řekl s úsměvem Neville a pak dodal.

,,No stát proti Minervě bylo náročnější pro mě." Řekl a pořádně se nadechl.

,,Sice jste nepoužily žádné zakázané, to je pravda, ale nedala se zadarmo. A ty jsi ovládl poměrně slušnou škálu kouzel co jsem mohl spatřit Neville. Znám Minervu už hodně let Neville, ale takto servanou jsem jí viděl jenom dvakrát. Proti Grindewaldovi a Voldemortovi." Řekl Fillius Kraktiknot.

,,Díky Filliusi, že mě přirovnáváš tak milým lidem." Usmál se ironicky Neville.

,,Ne jenom porovnávám schopnosti Neville." Zasmál se Fillius Kratiknot a sedl si vedle něj.

Pak přes Sonorus vzkázal studentům.

,,Viděli jste. Takto se chová člen Bradavické armády. Učí se za pochodu, svého protivníka z řad nikdy nezabije nebo vážně nezraní, chová se uctivě i nad rámec kolejí a věku. Ten kdo toto poruší bude sdílet osud pana Rowana a posměch školy. Takže příště se sjedeme první sobotu Nového roku zde na prvním nádvoří hradu. Takže devátého ledna vás všechny rád uvidím a ostatní také."

Tímto skončila schůzka obnovené Bradavické armády.

**Přidáno 11.10.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Jak vidíte tak Bradavická-Brumbálova znovu v mé povídce žije. A je pravda, že podle knih je Cormac McLaggen starší, ale já ho prostě udělala mladšího. A doufám, že mi nemáte za zlé příběh Colina. Je mi proti gustu, jak málo matka zakladatelka ho zmiňovala v pozdějších knihách a také to, že ho nechala zabít. Takto jsem dala Colinovi více prostoru ve světě Harryho Pottera. Walton Naze je skutečné místo, které jsem vybrala jako rodiště Colina a Denise. Přišlo mi to příhodné místo a je to krásné město v Británii opomíjené. A to s tou mafii, tak doufám, že žádná taková organizace není a co se týče Jakuzy, tak se domnívám, že ti by na Šalamounovi ostrovy nikdy nezavítali. **

**Vaše elenor**


	10. Kapitola - 10 - Trezor 901

**10\. Kapitola – Trezor 901**

Albus Brumbál se mračil ve svém obraze a nehnutě seděl ve svém namalovaném křesle. Nevěděl jakým způsobem nebo kdy, ale nejednou už nevisel v Bradavické ředitelně, ale podle všeho na malířském stojanu v nějaké jemu neznámé místnosti podle všeho mudlovského příbytku. Proto se raději nehýbal a mlčel. Camila sňala sice z něho kouzlo Minervy, ale i tak on moc nemluvil. Mudlové by přeci o kouzelných portrétech vůbec neměli vědět nebo slyšet a jakým způsobem ho dostali ven z Bradavic bylo Albusi záhadou. To si jednou člověk zdřímne unaven a ocitne se někde úplně jinde.

V tom do místnosti vešel jemu cizí muž. Byl to mladý člověk s tmavými vlasy a hnědýma očima, ale Albus ho nepoznával.

,,Dobrý večer pane profesore Brumbále. Jak vidím tak nevíte kde jste, to je dobře." Řekl ten mladík a přešel k jeho obrazu.

Albus si nebyl jist, jestli mladík ví o magii portrétu či ne, ale pro jistotu neodpověděl.

,,Ach ano jistě, že vím, že jste osobní portrét kouzelníka, který kdysi řediteloval v Bradavické škole čar a magie. Můžete klidně mluvit jestli budete chtít." Řekl mladík a otevřel komodu u elektrického krbu a začal se v ní přehrabovat a něco hledat.

,,Kdo jste? A jak mě znáte. " Zeptal se Albus.

,,Ne tak takhle by to pane profesore nefungovalo. Tady nepokládáte otázky, ale já." Řekl mladík.

Albus Brumbál se zamračil. Tohle se mu vůbec nelíbilo, tenhle tón.

,,Jste tu proto, že jsem o to jistého kouzelníka požádal. O laskavost, poté co jsem mu pomohl." Mínil mladík a otočil se něho. V ruce měl krabičku ze dřeva o velikosti krabice od bot a kouzelnickou hůlku.

Tu bohužel Albus Brumbál znal až příliš dobře. Byla to jeho původní.

,,Jistě tohle poznáváte. To mi také donesl ten kouzelník pane Brumbále. Měl jste to schované a přilepené za obrazem obyčejnou čalounickou lepenkou. Jak chytré." Řekl mladík.

Albus Brumbál semkl ruce kolem křesla o trochu více.

,,Nebojte tu tam také s vámi vrátíme, ale nejprve …" Mladík otevřel tu krabici a vyndal si náčiní.

Albus Brumbál se zhrozil. Tohle bylo náčiní magického umělce. Podobné tomu, kterým byl on před dekádou namalován na obraze než se po smrti zde ocitl.

,,Považujte toto za trest, který vykonám vůči Vám za nezodpovědné chování vůči mým přátelům rodině a blízkým." Řekl mladík a začal si míchat barvy.

,,Trest za co chlapče?" Ptal se Albus Brumbál.

,,Um řekněme, že jste udělal mnoho špatných rozhodnutí a nikdy jste za ně nezaplatil v plné výši." Řekl mladík a máchl nad barvami jeho původní hůlkou.

,,O peníze vám jde?" Ptal se Albus a přemýšlel jestli někdy něco nezaplatil.

,,Ne o vaší slavnou myšlenku. Pro to vaše dobro, ale teď na vás trochu filozofickou otázku. Jak moc jste ochoten pro to vaše dobro zničit lidem život a jejich štěstí?" Ptal se mladík a vyzkoušel si na kusu pergamenu barvu.

,,To bych chlapče nikdy neudělal." Řekl vystrašeně Albus Brumbál.

,,Fakticky tak proč jste to dělal. Ničil životy lidí a jejich osobní štěstí?" Ptal se mladík.

,,Koho?" Ptal se Albus Brumbál.

,,Tak třeba pro příklad Severuse Snapa, to jméno vám jistě něco říká, ne?" Ptal se mladík.

,,Severuse?" Ptal se Albus a trochu zbledl.

,,Ano, dopustil jste aby ho na škole šikanovali spolužáci, málem jste ho nechal zabít, ale i tak vám nebyl dost důležitý, až do doby než za vámi přišel, aby jste ochránil, co mu bylo cenné víc než jeho vlastní život. Jo potom vám byl dobrý, viďte. Jako figurka ve hře, kterou jste hrál sám se sebou. Ne Voldemort nebyl skutečný problém, ale vy, protože jste chtěl, aby utočil, vraždil a tak dále, aby vy jste si mohl hrát na pána boha." Mladík se odmlčel a přiblížil se k němu.

,,Ne to jsem rozhodně chlapče nedělal. Severus byl nešťastný chlapec ze nešťastné rodiny. Sešel z cesty tak jako Tom. Chtěl jsem ho zachránit. Nešlo to." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Lež jako Astronomická věž pane Brumbále." Řekl mladík a štětcem sáhl do obrazu, kde byla Albusova pravá noha a umázl špičku.

Pro namalovaného Albuse Brumbála nevýslovná bolest. Jako by mu právě někdo usekl prsty u nohy.

,,Takže ještě jednou Albusi Brumbále, proč jste si ve hře vybral figurku Severuse Snape pro tu vaší konečnou smrt?" Ptal se mladík.

,,Co je vám do toho!" Křikl v bolesti Albus Brumbál a snažil se kontrolovat.

Mladík znovu zaryl štětec do obrazu a tentokrát umázl druhou špici jeho bot. Pro Albuse jako Cruciátus účinné.

,,Já vás předtím neslyšel pane Brumbále." Řekl mladík.

,,Severus byl moc silný…" Řekl polohlasně Albus Brumbál.

,,Silný? Mě se nikdy nezdálo, že by byl Severus Snape lamželezo, který by si to rozdal třeba s obrem." Řekl zamyšleně mladík.

,,Měl silné kořeny." Dodal tiše Albus.

,,Ach tak, takže byl jako závodní kůň. Dobrý odchov pane Brumbáli, tak jste to myslel?" Ptal se mladík.

Albus Brumbál se zamračil.

,,Hm po otci měl jenom mudlovské kořeny a po matce byl Prince. Takže to má něco s rodinou Princů jo?" Naklonil hlavu mladík.

,,Ne." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Tak jak?" Ptal se mladík.

,,Ohrozil by mě a mojí krev." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Špatná slova." Řekl mladík a umázl mu štětcem kus vlasů. To zas tolik nevadilo Albusi, ale bylo to ponižující.

,,Takže jste měl něco společné s Severusem Snape a týká se to krve?" Ptal se mladík.

Albus Brumbál se zamračil.

,,Hm, ale ne s Voldemortem, týká se to jenom vás dvou." Řekl mladík.

Albus Brumbál kývl.

,,A to vám nevadilo, že je po vás ředitel?" Ptal se mladík.

,,Ne byla válka a on byl odhodlán v ní zemřít, kdyby to mělo posloužit k většímu dobru." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Takže jste chtěl, aby zemřel?" Ptal se mladík.

,,Nebylo zbytí." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Vždy je jiné řešení pane Brumbále, ale vy jste je nikdy nehledal." Řekl se smutným výrazem mladík a začal v rohu obrazu něco kreslit. Nějakou květinu.

Albus Brumbál si mezitím ohledal poškozená chodidla jeho obrazu a shledal, že už nemá prsty u nohou.

Mladík velice rychle tu květinu namaloval. Albusi připomínala Lilii, ale nebyl zdatný bylinkář, aby věděl, jaký druh to je.

,,Toto je vyobrazení krásné a vzácné lilie svaté Hilgardy. Je to magická rostlina a velice ceněná jak u lektvaristů a tak léčitelů. Bohužel už roste jenom ve Francii a Německu." Řekl mladík.

Albus neměl páru o jakou rostlinu se jedná. Byl především kouzelník, který mával hůlkou a bylinami se nikdy nezaobíral.

,,Má zvláštní vlastnosti. Lidé v její blízkosti jsou jako ty princezny z mudlovských pohádek. Usínají hodně dlouho spí. Však to není vše co tahle malá krásná rostlinka umí. V těch snech prožívají pořád dokola své nejhorší zážitky. Říkejme tomu noční můry. A vy také budete dlouho spát, no řekněme probudíte se jednou za měsíc v lepším případě." Řekl mladík.

Albus Brumbálovi by se krve nenalezlo. Zbledl jako křída.

Mladík se k němu otočil zády a pak vyndal časopis a sedl si na židli v pokoji.

,,Prosím chlapče odstraň tu květinu, vše ti povím." Řekl Albus s sepjal ruce a raději se ani nedíval na tu květinu, která byla zatím poupětem.

,,Fakticky nebo budete lhát, víte mnoho z těch kterých jste využil a zneužil pro své tahy na šachovnici byli označeni za lháře, ale jediným lhářem jste fakticky byl totiž jenom vy." Řekl ledově mladík.

,,Já někdy nikdy nelhal." Řekl Albus.

,,A znovu lžete. Vám se nadá věřit." Řekl mladík a zahleděl se do časopisu o mudlovské módě Burda.

,,Dobrá trochu jsem to vždy upravil, ale pravda to z části byla." Řekl Albus a odsunul křeslo, co nejdál od té lilie.

,,Takže proč vám byl Severus Snape nebezpečný?" Ptal se mladík.

,,Protože by vše zdědil." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Co všechno?" Ptal se mladík.

,,Můj trezor." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Vy jste mu odkázal vaše jmění?" Ptal se mladík.

,,Ne měl něho nárok." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Nárok, to byl váš příbuzný?" Ptal se mladík.

,,Nechtěný." Zabručel Albus Brumbál.

,,Ach tak nechtěný, jak nechtěný?" Ptal se mladík.

,,Udělal jsem jako mladší chybu." Řekl neochotně Albus Brumbál.

,,Chybu, jakou chybu?" Ptal se mladík a ani se Albuse nepodíval.

,,Takovou, která by mě stála vše, co jsem vybudoval. Mojí kariéru." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Ach o vaše vyhřáté zasrané místo na hradě šlo, tak co mohlo být hnusného, že by vás z něho vykopli?" Zapřemýšlel na hlas mladík.

Pak přešel znovu k komodě a něco vyndal.

,,Nebylo to náhodou toto." Řekl a vyndal malý obrázek na kterém byla mladá dívenka ne příliš pohledná za to na svůj věk dost vyvinutá jako žena. Byla v uniformě Mrzimorské koleje a smála se na celé kolo.

,,Poznáváte jí?" Ptal se mladík.

Albus Brumbál zavřel obě oči, aby se nemusel na ten portrét dívat.

,,Tak já vám řeknu její jméno sám. Accacia Thabita Brandstonová později Diggoriová, maminka Cedrika Diggoriho. Víte jistě, že květnu tohoto roku zemřela, předpokládám."

Albus Brumbál a tvářil se jako pacient s zánětem slepého střeva.

,,Takže vám známo, že skončila školu v pátém ročníku a nikdy nedokončila řádně Bradavice. Však jste na tom měl víc jak lví podíl ne, tenkrát v roce 1959?" Ptal se mladík.

,,Ano musela opustit školu, nebylo zbytí." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Nebylo zbytí, pane Brumbále, nebo jste ten váš průser nechtěl řešit?" Ptal se mladík.

,,Bylo mi to trapné." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Přitom teď v Bradavické škole je těhotná studentka také a nikomu a už vůbec ředitelce to není trapné." Zdůraznil poslední slova mladík.

,,Byl jsem první rok ředitel a ona v Prasinkách nevypadala na studentku a už vůbec ne pátého ročníku." Řekl tiše Albus Brumbál.

,,Konečně se dostáváme k jádru pudla pane Brumbále." Řekl mladík a otočil k sobě portrét a dodal.

,,Jo vypadá starší, přiznávám, no byla tenkrát Cedrikova maminka dost pěkná kost." Řekl mladík.

,,Spíše děsná chyba." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Na to, že vám bylo 78 let, tak jste byl čilej až moc pane profesor." Řekl ironicky mladík.

,,Neměl jsem." Řekl tiše Albus Brumbál.

,,Takže jste jí nechal na holičkách i děckem pane Brumbále?" Ptal se mladík.

,,Ne dal jsem jí nějaké peníze a chtěl jsem, aby to dítě mi pak měsíc po narození předala do péče. Nechtěl jsem, aby se o tom dítěti, o mé chybě vědělo." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Ale ví se, a ta vaše chyba, jak tomu vašemu potomku říkáte je slavnější díky jistým lidem než vy sám pane Brumbále." Řekl mladík.

,,Však ona se bránila viďte, nechtěla vám dítě dát?" Ptal se dále mladík.

,,Chtěla ho vychovat sama." Řekl Albus.

,,To jste jí tedy nedovolil jo, pane Brumbále?" Ptal se důrazně mladík.

,,Přišel jsem za ní do toho bytečku a vzal ho sebou a jí vymazal paměť na tyto události. Vše bylo v zase tak jak má být. Bylo to pro všechny tak lepší." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Asi hlavně pro vás pane Brumbále." Řekl mladík.

,,Byl jsem vážená osobnost a Voldemort byl na vzestupu chlapče." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Vaše další chyba, která se vám vymkla z rukou. Vaše výchovné metody jsou fakticky zvláštní pane Brumbále." Řekl mladík.

,,Neměl jsem na výběr." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Ale měl, ale když šlo o vaší pověst tak lidské štěstí a zdraví šlo stranou. Jste pořádný a nefalšovaný narcista pane Brumbále." Řekl mladík.

Nad tím Albus Brumbál mlčel.

,,A vlastní dítě jste dal do nešťastné mladé rodiny a vznikl z něho nešťastný mladý hoch a později muž, však mne zajímá co se stalo s skutečným Severusem Snapem, co jste s ním udělal?" Ptal se mladík.

,,Nevím co tím myslíte chlapče?" Ptal se Albus Brumbál.

,,Zase lžete, lžete jenom co otevřete hubu. Ptám se, co se tím dítětem, které jste vyměnil za vašeho syna v Hale v Tkalcovské ulici a které porodila původně Elien Princová Snapová, jehož otec byl Tobias Snape. Co se s ním stalo? Co se stalo se skutečným Severusem Snapem, ne s vaším synem který je vám známý jako prince dvojí krve a Smrtijed a váš věrný špion!" Zavrčel mladík a kolem něho se zdvíhal magii oblak prachu.

,,Ehm dal jsem ho do bezdětné mudlovské rodiny, byl moták, určil jsem to kouzlem." Řekl tiše Albus Brumbál.

,,Jméno jako jste mu určil, jinak si mě nepřejte." Řekl mladík a ukázal na něj hůlkou a štětcem.

Albus Brumbál se roztřásl strachy. Kdeže Gellert nebo Tom, tento mladík znal jeho temná tajemství na Albusův vkus až moc dobře. Moc dobře! Jak je tohle možné, toto sám nevěděl ani Severus.

,,Clive, Clive Creevrey to byl skutečný Severus Snape." Řekl tiše Albus Brumbál.

,,Tak vidíte, že to jde." Řekl mladík.

,,Hm takže v žilách bratří Creevreyů nekolovala jenom krev bystrozorského rodu Moodyů po jejich mamince, ale jejich vlastní otec bylo uloupené dítě Elien Princové Snapové z rodiny Princů, tak vážené severoirské kouzelnické rodiny, až z toho bolí u srdce. Potom se divme nad jejich talentem v jistých předmětech. No i nad talentem vašeho syna. Jaké bylo jeho skutečné jméno nebo mu ho nikdo nedal. Překládám, že madam Diggoriová ano. Nebo neměla svého Briona ráda?" Ptal se mladík.

,,Ano jmenoval se Brion Percyval Brandstone." Řekl Albus Brumbál skoro neslyšně.

,,Je velká škoda, že oba jsou po smrti, viďte, že není pokračovatele, že o tom nikdo neví, pane Brumbále." Usmíval se mladík.

Na to Albus Brumbál přikývl.

,,No pak vás mohu utěšit, že obě rodové linie pokračují a magicky. No Denis je stále na živu, Colin má syna a překvápko někde v ústraní žijí obě děti vašeho syna Briona nebo mám mu říkat spíše Severuse." Ptal se mladík.

Albusovi Brumbálovi spadla čelist. Jak je možné, že Severus má děti?! To bylo přece nemožné nebo ano. Přece ho měl pod stálým dohledem! Ten mladíček jistě blafoval.

,,To nemůže být pravda, Severuse jsem měl pod stálým dohledem ve dne v noci. Kouzly to se ví." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Fakticky, nebo se to jenom domníváte? Víte něco postavit jenom na domněnkách bez důkazů je poněkud velký omyl ve většině případů." Řekl mladík.

Albus Brumbál se zamyslel. Mohl Severus vědět, že ho sleduje nebo, že má na sobě hlídačka po celý život ukrytého v dorostlém zubu moudrosti? Ne to jistě ne, to by se Severus ozval. Pokládal ho za mentora za jeho oporu, ne.

,,Víte napálit někoho je tak lehké, napálit lháře je ještě snaží. Severus to rozhodně udělal a mnohokrát. Ne jenom vás, Poberty a Smrtijedy a ještě mu to prošlo." Řekl mladík a zase si sedl na židli.

,,Já vám něco povím, vy korunovaný vole. Vy jste Severuse Snapa podcenil. Pro něho nikdy neexistovala role špiona jenom na vaší nebo Voldemorta straně. Ne, u něho byla vždy jenom strana Severuse Snapa. Vlastně si s tím jste dost podobný. Na vlastní krk by jste si neradi sahali, viďte." Řekl mladík a dal nohu přes nohu.

,,Ty děti?" Ptal se Albus Brumbál.

,,Jo to vy chcete vědět, no je jim teprve pár let, jsou to malý prckové, kteří si hrají na pískovišti a učí se první písmenka a roční období. Jo jsou to dvojčata jenom tak pro zajímavost. Kdo by kdy Severuse Snapa řekl, že jeho děti budou dvojička." Řekl mladík.

,,Vy je znáte osobně?" Ptal se Albus Brumbál.

,,No řekneme to takto, trochu chráním jejich tajemství a jejich maminku. Severus Snape mě tím dva měsíce před svou smrtí pověřil. Ne nejsem jejich kmotr, ale ochránce jejich tajemství. A ne nevěděl jsem až do května, že jsou to vaše vnoučata." Řekl poslední slovo kysele mladík.

,,Jak se jmenují prosím?" Ptal se Albus.

,,Příjmení vám neřeknu, ale jména mohu. Jsou doopravdy roztomilá, alespoň pro mne, vzhledem k tomu, že jsou to děti Severuse Snapa tedy Briona. Obě jména jsou taková pitomá na jazyku, ale tato ne. Jmenují se Lilly a Lucas. Jo a je to kouzelnický páreček." Řekl s ironii v hlase mladík.

,,Oni mají magii?" Ptal se Albus Brumbál.

,,Vy jste si snad myslel, že jsou to motáci při tak mocném kouzelníku jako byl Severus Snape. Phe on byl nikterak zdegenerovaný, jako třebas Gauntovi, ten váš rod." Řekl ten mladík.

,,A jak tě mohl Severus pověřit tímto úkolem?" Ptal se Albus Brumbál.

,,No slušně řečeno jsem se s nikým pro mě důležitým pohádal, utekl, přitom mě zajali a věznili. No nemusím vám ani říkat, že to byli Smrtijedi. Však Severus se u nich objevil na návštěvě poznal mne jako vězně. Osvobodil mě s tím, že tam v tom sklepení by mě čekala jednině smrt a ponížení tím pádem pro mou rodinu. Musel jsem však slíbit, že dohlédnu na jeho děti. Oko za oko. Život za život, pane Brumbále, prostě jsem uzavřel výměnný kouzelný obchod. Jistě víte co tím myslím." Řekl mladík.

,,Neporušitelný slib." Řekl Albus Brumbál a zatvářil se obzvlášť kysele.

,,No nebylo to poprvé, kdy jsem musel něco slíbit takto." Řekl mladík.

,,Takže jsou tedy v Británii?" Ptal se Albus Brumbál.

,,No byly a už tu nejsou. Přemístil jsem je na kontinent. Británie je stále na jisté věci ohledně Severuse naštvaná. Nedivím se. Však jeho děti jsou nepopsané knihy a takto by se mělo s nimi zacházet. Jenom čas ukáže, jestli budou jít sem zpět. Bude to jejich volba." Řekl mladík.

Albus jenom malátně pokýval hlavou.

,,A nehledě na to, jejich matka by je nemohla sama uchránit, protože sama je nekouzelnice tedy mudla. Víte vy jste bral vždy Severuse jako kouzelníka, ale jeho domov byl v řadovém domku v chudé mudlovské čtvrti Hale. Takže kam ho mohli jeho lodě tedy nohy tak vést, když se potřeboval neslušně řečeno vyvenčit." Řekl mladík.

Albus Brumbál se zamračil . Bohužel ten mladík měl pravdu. Opomněl Severusovu minulost v Hale v Tkalcovské ulici.

,,Proč však mi o tom Severus neřekl?" Ptal se Albus.

,,Proč asi, protože jste nikdy v něm neviděl víc než pěšáka ve své pošahané hře starče." Zavrčel mladík a dodal.

,,No teď si s tebou ještě trochu pohraji." Řekl mladík a začal zběsile míchat barvy na paletě.

Albusi se zatmělo před očima a když uzřel, tak viděl před sebou někoho úplně jiného, i když byl stále v té samé místnosti. Rozhlídl se kolem sebe a viděl, že byl přemalován co se týče pozadí do perfektně vyvedené Nebelvírské umývárny a sám sedí na záchodě a je kompletně nahý. Vedle byla vana, nenapuštěná, umyvadlo a visely tu ručníky s Nebelvírským emblémem.

,,Vítám vás ve vašem novém domově pane Brumbále." Řekl mu známý hlas a na jeho obraz díval pan Ronald Weasley.

,,Pane Weasley, někdo mě unesl a takto mě znesvětil. Můžete mne prosím odnést do Bradavic. Chci přes Lady Camilu zkontaktovat bystrozory." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,Mile rád vás odnesu do Bradavic." Usmál se Ronald Weasley na něho, ale na tom úsměvu se Albusi něco nelíbilo.

,,Však ale bude lepší, když na jisté věci zapomenete jako na váš únos pane." Řekl Ronald Weasley a vyndal z kapsy jeho původní hůlku.

Albus Brumbálovi kdyby to šlo, tak by se zastavilo srdce. U portrétu to však nešlo.

,,Vy, vy jste to byl!" Skoro zapištěl.

Ronald Weasley se něho uchechtl a povídá.

,,Copak ty by jste do toho malého Rona neřekl, co? Do nejmladšího z Weasleyovích dětí. Kluk s tak hodné rodiny. Do věrného přítele Harryho Pottera, pane Brumbále? Musím však upozornit, že mi 18 let, prožil jsem válku, kde nějaká pravidla mi byla u prdele a jsem si vědom, že mám na svědomí minimálně 14 Smrtijdů a možná nějaké civily. Už zdaleka nejsem anděl nebo panic a vždy jsem věděl, že život je šachová hra. Jediná otázka byla jakou v té hře zaujmu pozici. A já zvolil nebýt váš pěšák."

,,Pan Weasley prosím, nenechávejte mě na takovém místě. Přemalujte to a vraťte mi prsty, prosím." Řekl Albus Brumbál.

,,A co vrátíte vy pane Brumbále. Nedokázal jste nikoho uchránit, všechny jste raději obětoval v zájmu toho vašeho vyššího dobra. Víte jak by se to mohlo také přeložit?" Řekl Ron.

,,Jistě vám není cizí historie jisté organizace jménem Lebensborn. Ten také konal v zájmu vyššího dobra. Dobra, které hlásal Adolf Hitler. Ano a vy jste si to vzal zas své. Odporně jste určoval životy těch nevinných dětí jako bude žít a kdo ne. Doufám, že jste pyšný, já bych nebyl." Řekl Ron.

Albus Brumbál s hrůzou a děsem otevřel na tyto slova ústa a chtěl už něco říct.

,,Jenom dělám to, co jste udělal ostatním. Přemaloval jsem vaší představu života, vzal jsem vám prsty, protože jste vzal jiným životy a proměnil pozadí na koupelnu, protože jste přesouval bezdůvodně malé nevinné děti, jenom aby jste uspokojil to vaše slavné dobro. Jo a už nikdy neopustíte tu koupelnu, protože jsem ten obraz zaklel jednou polozapomenutou Francouzkou kletbou z 14. století. Ono to dobro by se dalo nazvat totiž tím největším zlem. A poslední co udělám, tak vám vymažu paměť, jako jste to udělal také mnoha lidem pro to vaše dobro." Řekl Ron a namířil na něho jeho vlastní původní hůlku.

,,Proč jste to udělal pane Weasley?" Ptal se Albus Brumbál.

,,Protože jste vymazal kus života mojí mámě a mé kmotře, ty hovado." Řekl Ron.

,,Kmotře?" Ptal se Albus Brumbál.

,,Jo ta jistá paní Diggoriová byla totiž mojí kmotrou ty rohatý vole. Zapomeň." Pronesl Ron kouzlo zapomenutí vší ssvojí magickou silou nad Albusem Brumbálem v obraze.

Příště když se Albus Brumbál probudil tak byl znovu v Bradavické ředitelně a kolem něho bylo jako rušno jako úlu. Všichni bylo vyděšeni jeho pozadím a také tím, že je na tom obraze nahý jak ho pánbůh stvořil a ještě mu chybí prsty u nohou. Pohled sám o sobě nechutný, zvlášť pro studenty. Nová paní ředitelka Lady Camila ho tedy pro jistotu s omluvami, že neví, jak jeho portrét opravit, přesunula do komory kde byl sklad hygienických potřeb a toaletního papíru pro školu. Tu navštěvovali jenom domácí skřítkové a Argus Filch. Takže Bradavice a jeho nechutný portrét se staly jeho skutečným vězením. Vězením Albuse Brumbála, který si ani nepamatoval jak se dostal do tohoto stavu, jak mu byla vymazána paměť.

* * *

Harry Potter se rozhodl po několika měsících konečně navštívit dědictví po jistém Severusi Snapovi. Jeho trezor totiž ani nesáhl natož, aby se do něj podíval. Byla to pro něho enigma jako sám Severus Snape. Nešel sám, šel s ním Ron.

Nevěděl co tam najde nebo co tam má něho Severus Snape přichystané. Vše bylo u toho chlapa možné. A chtěl to mít z krku dřív než budou Vánoce, protože chtěl na čas do trezoru přesunout knihy jenž podědil po něm. Ať teta Petunie, Dudley a Abigeil mají volný barák a ne neobytnou knihovnu. Hermioně to pak dá roztřídit postupně. On nikdy moc velký knihomol nebyl, takže neměl takový velký zájem tolik knížek vlastnit.

,,Ach pan pan Potter a jeho přátele, co pro vás mohu udělat?" Ptal se úlisně skřet a hleděl se vší vážností zvlášť na Harryho a Rona.

,,Potřebuji zjistit co je v trezoru 901, potřebuji do něho vejít a zkontrolovat jeho stav. Tady máte klíč." Řekl ledově Harry. On skřety moc nemusel a po válce ještě méně.

,,Hm ten klíč je správně. Pojďte za mnou." Řekl stejně ledově skřet a už si to upaloval k vozíkům do podzemí.

Na místo určení dojeli za čtyři minuty. Trezor to byl zvláštní měl kruhový vchod a zámek byl posetý malými dolíčky. Však Harry věděl, co to znamená. Tento trezor byl jištěn magickým železem. Tam by se nikdo nepovolený nedostal.

Skřet ho klíčem otevřel a dveře se neotevřely normálně, ale jako do vstupu do Tajemné komnaty zajely do samotné kamenné zdi.

,,Račte vstoupit majiteli, ale ten další ne." Ukázal skřet na Rona.

,,Dobrá." Řekl Harry a vešel do trezoru sám.

Harry překvapila rozloha trezoru Severuse Snapa. Byl velký jako ten co kdysi vykradl Lestrangrům.

Však nebyly tu tak rozházené věci, ale vše tu mělo svůj řád. Galeony byly v jednom sudu, Srpce v dalším a svrčky v malé bedýnce od sladkostí z Medového ráje. Žádné obří mění, ale jenom solidní základ. Však toto nebylo to jediné co tomto trezoru bylo. Dále tu byla truhlice otevřená a v ní byly poskládané další knihy. Tohle bude muset prohlídnout Hermiona. Zdálo se, že je to vysoká magie a ještě v cizím jazyce. Však mezitím ho překvapilo vydání triologie Rosemery Sutclifové o době římské. To znal z primárky. Měl to v povinné četbě. Orla deváté legie, Světlonoše a Stříbrnou větev. Snape se fakticky nezdál co se týče literatury. Poté tu bylo kožené pouzdro, co vypadalo na sbírku lektvaristkých pomůcek, ale když ho Harry otevřel, tak uviděl kolekci 24 kouzelnických hůlek. To by mě zajímalo, kde je Snape vzal? Pomyslel si Harry.

Další co bylo v trezoru byl starý kouzelnický kufr s jeho iniciály. V něm byly staré školní uniformy, staré hračky a obrázek jeho rodičů a jeho když byl malý. Roztomilé pomyslel si Harry. Pak náhle se zastavil a pohlédl na další věc co byla v trezoru. Vypadalo to jako toaletní stolek pro dívky. Harry byl z toho trochu zmatený. Co tohle tu dělá?

Přišel k němu a uviděl, že za sklem zrcadla je uložený nějaký papírek.

Harry ho vyndal a přečetl jenom pár slov, které něm vysloveně ženským písmem stála.

,,A by jsi nezapomněl Severusi."

Jakmile toto Harry vyslovil, tak zrcadlo se proměnilo v portrét. Rodinný portrét udělaný v nějaké malé zahradě. Vprostřed stál Severus Snape, po jeho boku stála žena jenom o málo mladší než on a oba na rukou měli malé děti tak ve věku Teddyho Lupina. Harry div nevykřikl překvapením, když na rámu se objevily jména.

,,Severus, Karin, Lilly a Lucas 1.7.1994"

,,Kurník šopa." Řekl v úleku Harry.

Následně se objevil dopis. Byl to dopis dost mladšího data. Byl z 1.3.1998. Jak zvláštní to byli Ronovi narozky a den, co se jim vrátil a jemu zachránil život před utopením a zničil viteál v medailonu Nebelvírovým mečem. Ten den co viděl Harry poprvé v života Patrona Severuse Snapa, tu laň tolik podobnou té co měla jeho maminka.

A ještě k tomu tento dopis byl ještě ke všemu Ronovi Billiusovi Weasleymu osobně.

Kurva drát co to má znamenat? Pomyslel si Harry.

Vyšel zachmuřeně z trezoru a podal dopis Ronovi se slovy pro tebe. Ten vykulil obě oči a trochu se zapotácel. Harryho popadl za rameno a popošel stranou a zeptal se.

,,Rone co s tou lektvarářskou nádivkou máš co společného? Děsně mi to smrdí, když zrovna něco tajíš."

Ron chvilku mlčel a pak řekl.

,,Ne tady Harry, ne tady prosím. Dnes večer v Chroptící chýši okolo sedmé ano. Zatím nic neříkej nikomu. Tohle je poněkud delikátní věc Harry."

Harry kývl, ale vůbec nelíbilo, že Ron má takové tajnosti. Tajnosti můžou zabíjet.

* * *

Chroptící chýše byla ponuré místo už v době jejího vzniku. Původně stále na okraj vesnice Godrikův důl a byla sídlem rodiny Bockschotů, jejíž nejznámějším členem byla poslední obyvatelka Batilda. Ta svolila v roce 1970 aby byla tato Chajda magicky byla přesunuta na okraj Prasinek a přestěhovala se do rodného domu Albuse Brumbála. Chroptící chýše se stala poté příbytkem mladého vlkodlaka Remuse Lupina při jeho přeměnách. No pokud ho zrovna přátelé nevypustili do lesa na procházku s nimi. Po odchodu Remuse Lupina ze školy se toto místo stalo oblíbeným místem pro bobříky odvahy, milostná dostaveníčka a k laickému vyvolávání duchů. Prostě mysteriozní Chajda. Ve třetím ročníku Harryho znovu v ní přebýval vlkodlak. Ve čtvrtém zase byla poněkud opuštěná a v pátém zde se miliskoval se Cho Changovou v šestém přišel o panictví skrz Ginny Weasleyovou a bůh ví co se tu dělo v sedmém. Rozhodně však tu zemřel Severus Snape.

Kdyby tyto zdi mohly mluvit tak by to byl přímo Dekameron povídek. Tady se také psaly dějiny této školy. Někdo by měl sepsat dějiny tohoto baráku. Byly by jistě moc zajímavé myslel si v duchu Harry, když sem vstupoval.

Ron tam seděl na té staré posteli, kde kdysi ho našel poprvé, když ho sem dorval zuby Sirius v podobě Tichošlápka. Četl si ten dopis a potutelně se usmíval. Co tak zábavného mu Snape psal?

,,Ach Harry už jsem na tebe čekal." Řekl Ron.

,,Tak to vybal Rone, co ti tak hezkého Snape píše." Řekl Harry.

,,Ok, ale prosím nejprve mi slib, že dál neřekneš. Bude to jenom mezi námi dvěma jako to s tím viteálem, co jsem zničil." Řekl Ron.

,,No co jsem viděl to jsem viděl a neřekl dál. Stejně jsi pak Hermionu naháněl." Řekl Ron.

,,To nebyla Hermiona, já ti trochu lhal, Harry. Však ty by jsi to nepochopil." Řekl Ron a dodal.

,,Ne tenkrát." Řekl dodatečně.

,,Cože, ale kdo byla ta fluidní ženská, kterou ten viteál zobrazil jak se s ní podle tebe muchluji Ronalde?" Ptal se rudý ve tvářích Harry.

,,No někdo jiný, ale ne Hermiona. To moje očumování jí skončilo v čtvrtém ročníku." Řekl Ron.

,,Ach čtvrťák, Neville se zmínil, že jsi měl nějakou francouzsku, byla to ona, ten obraz? Musím tě zklamat, mě ty děvčata z Francie moc nepřitahovala až na Fleur." Řekl Harry a sedl na tu postel vedle Rona.

,,Ne já se žádnou z Krásnohůlek nikdy nebyl. Nevilla no jak to říct, jsem já a ona oblafly. Ona se převlékla do školní uniformy jedné z těch holek na našem rande." Řekl tak trochu neurčitě Ron.

,,Chudák Neville." Řekl Harry.

,,Cožpak on je svatý?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak vidíš." Řekl Ron.

,,A kdo to byl tedy, když ne holka z Krásnohůlek a ne Hermiona." Řekl Harry.

,,Někdo koho jsem bral dost dlouho jako starší sestru a později no jako partnerku, ale zjistil jsem pak, že miluje někoho jiného a já udělal dost ošklivou věc a nazval jí skoro štětkou a pak jí viděl umřít a v náručí toho koho doopravdy milovala." Řekl Ron a v očích se mu zaleskla slza.

,,Ehm teď nevím koho myslíš?" Ptal se Harry i když měl dost blbé tušení, že ví koho se jedná.

,,No řekněme to tak, že jistý vlkodlak by mě zajisté věci zabil udělal ze mě předložku, ale on od Dory také utekl." Řekl Ron a podíval se na obálku s dopisem od Severuse Snape.

,,Nymfadora!" Vykřikl Harry.

Ron si jenom strčil ruce do kapes své zimní peřové bundy.

,,Um jo. Jenom prosím Harry nezlob se skrz to." Řekl Ron.

,,Ale ta ženská v tom, co ukázal viteál měla dlouhé vlasy. Fuj jako by kdy šel po Nymfaodoře, fujtabl právě si mi Rone zkazil chuť. Už jenom při tom pomyšlení se mu kroutí žaludek do uzlu." Řekl Harry a prskal jako kocour co spolkl něco špatného.

,,Ehm Nymfí měla v původní podobě dlouhé temně hnědé vlasy jako její matka. Stejně jako ona trochu připomínala Lestrangrovou." Řekl Ron.

,,Detaily si nech pro sebe Rone. Tohle nechci slyšet." Řekl Harry, ale chytl Rona za rukáv.

,,Doufám pro tvoje dobro kamaráde, že jakmile byla s Remusem, že už jste spolu nebyli. To už bych přestal být hodný i já." Řekl Harry.

,,Ne nebyli, ale když jsi tenkrát odešel z kuchyně na Grimouldově náměstí, tak jsem .. trochu vylítl z kůže, že Lupin utekl od ní když ho potřebuje a …" Ron se zastavil.

,,Rone co jsi udělal?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Já ho zmlátil. Jenom trošičku. Jako ty Charlieho, vybouchla ze mě moje magie. Ublížil jsem tím i Hermioně. Strašně se za to stydím." Dal hlavu do dlaní Ron.

,,Ty jsi Remuse zmlátil! Rone sakru, co si musel o tobě Remus myslet." Řekl Harry.

,,Nejhorší je, že pak řekl Doře, že jsi to byl ty a byla to výchovná lekce. Myslím, že Remus použil na mne nitrozpyt v té chvíli a dověděl se o tom. Musel být nasraný z toho." Řekl Ron.

,,Ronalde, cožpak jsem neříkal, abys sis cvičil nitrozpyt." Řekl Harry a mračil se.

,,Já vím Harry, ale mě přemohla zlost. Zlost na toho, kdo ublížil Doře. Já jí měl stále rád." Řekl Ron a podíval se na Harry.

Harry povzdechl a řekl.

,,Dobrá tohle nebudeme řešit, ale to co je v tom dopise."

,,Um je fakticky delikátní záležitost to se Severusem Snapem." Řekl Ron.

,,No asi to má co společného s tím obrazem kde je asi jeho rodina předpokládám. Lucas a ta Lilly jsou jeho děti viď?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano." Řekl Ron.

,,A jak o nich víš ty, Rone?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ehm jsem dle tohoto dopisu jejich právní magický zástupce do jejich plnoletosti." Vybalil na Harryho Ron.

Harry se musel chytnout pelesti postele v šoku.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Harry a nevěřícně na Rona koukal jako ducha.

,,Jsem Lucase Severuse Nováka a Lilly Karin Novákové magický právní zástupce do doby jejich plnoletosti. Tedy do sedmnácti let." Řekl pomalu zřetelně Ron.

,,Kurva, takže jsem se nemýlil, ale proč zrovna ty Rone. Snape tě nemiloval a neměl jsi k němu vůbec žádný vztah. Prdlačku, tak jak najednou jsi opatrovník v magickém světě pro jeho děti u Morganiny prdele?" Ptal se Harry a snažil se to nějakým způsobem pochopit. Nešlo mu to do hlavy.

,,No když jsem tenkrát od vás v podzimu utekl a předtím se pohádal. Tak jsem byl krátce na to chycen těmi zloději hůlek a ti mě uvěznili na Nott Manor v kobce. Neradostné Vánoce jsem tam prožil Harry. Však na Silvestra se najednou zjevil jak bůh pomsty Severus Snape. No hodil mi svoje hodinky a řekl tenkrát pro mě nepochopitelnou věc ke mně ,, Zlatíčko." Dokážeš si to představit Harry." Řekl Ron.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Jeho hodinky totiž byly přenášedlo. Odneslo mne to pryč do zahrady nějakého baráku, který jsem neznal ani za mák a já tam chvilku ležel a díval se na hvězdy, který jsem neviděl skoro měsíc, co jsem byl v tom sklepě na Nott Manor. Pak tam najednou byl stín v podobě Severuse Snape a ten tím svým typickým tonem řekl.

,,Zvedejte se vy ostudo Nebelvíru.""

Vyprávěl dál Ron.

No to si dokázal Harry už více představit.

,,Popadl mě za bundu a odvedl mě do toho domu. Byl poměrně starý a opuštěný, ale byl tam stůl a židle. Přikázal mi, aby si sedl a přivolal láhev whisky a dvě sklenice."

Ron se ušklíbl.

,,Ne nebyla to kouzelnická whisky ale mudlovská."

Ron zase vzal do rukou ten dopis.

,,Řekl mi, že musí něco nastražit do toho sklepa místo mě, než bude ráno a že to nebude zadarmo. Byl si také vědom, že jestli tebe Harry najdu, tak se omluvím a zase budu přítel Harryho Pottera. A také věděl o viteálech a že je hledáme a ničíme. Vyjádřil to tak, že děláme resty po Brumbálovi a Moddym a lížeme jejich odpadky, které zanechali. ." Řekl Ron.

,,Řekl, že pokud mám špetku rozumu, tak přistoupím na jeho podmínky udělám co bude třeba a zahraji roli hodnou Weasleyho. Nebo mne do té kobky vrátí."

,,To je vydírání Rone. Proč …" Dál se Harry nedostal.

,,No vzhledem k tomu, že jsem neměl hůlku, tak jsem byl dost bezmocný Harry. Neměl jsem moc na výběr." Řekl Ron.

,,Ten zatracený Zmijozel." Řekl Harry.

,,No pak mi začal vyprávět o Karin a Lucasovi a s Lilly. Merline já nevěřil svým uším a zraku Harry, že Severus Snape má něco jako rodinu, no vlastní rodinu a že si o někoho dělá starosti kdyby zemřel. Přede mnou stál někdo úplně jiný, ne ten Snape co jsem ho znal jako profesora co mne učil lektvary. Jako člověk, jako lidská bytost, jako chlap co má rodinu, kterou musí chránit." Řekl Ron.

,,Proto jsi říkal, že Snape jako sfinga, která má více tváří a více osobností, že je kniha na sedm západů a každý ho zná úplně jinak. Takto jsi to myslel." Řekl Harry.

,,Sakra ano." Řekl Ron a zvedl se z postele.

,,Musel jsem slíbit, že je budu chránit a nikdy to neřeknu nikomu krom tebe a Brumbála. Proto pochop, když budu chtít, abys mi dal slib, že o Lucasovi a Lilly nikomu neřekneš. Já to slíbil Severusi Snapovi a teď je řada na tobě Harry." Řekl Ron.

,,Dobrá já Harry James Potter slibuji Ronaldu Billusi Weasleymu při své magii, že se nikomu kromě něho nezmíním ani hláskem o dětech Severuse Snapa. Stačí?" Ptal se Harry, poté co vytryskl z jeho hůlky zlatý pramínek jisker a oblétly ho.

,,Díky Harry. No nést tajemství ve dvou je lepší." Řekl Ron a chytl ho za ruku a tu chvíli ho přemístil pryč z Chroptící chýše.

Přistáli v prašanu na mýtině před malou vesničkou obklopenou sněhem pokrytými poli a vzadu za vesnici se tyčil jako stín les a to vše ozařoval měsíc.

,,Kde to jsme Rone?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Lhotka u Berouna v České Republice, Harry. To je na kontinentě." Řekl Ron.

,,Ale jak se můžeš přemístit tak daleko?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Nemůžu." Řekl a usmál se na Harryho a ukázal na hodinky.

,,Neříkej mi, že máš Rone hodinky od Snapa." Řekl dotčeně Harry.

,,Správně pane Pottere." Napodobil Ron Snapa.

,,To nestačilo Snapovi Francie nebo Irsko?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne to nevím, proč toto místo, ale asi to bude tím, že Snape měl dobré vzpomínky na nějaké místo jménem Budeč, kde mu bylo prej velice dobře." Řekl Ron ďábelsky se usmál.

,,Budeč, to jako Druidská vysoká škola magie v Budči?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Co já vím, tak je vzdálená 27 mil a pár kroku. Mám heslo i na ní, kdybych se tam chtěl podívat v budoucnu. Prej by to mé makovici prospělo, dle Severuse Snapa." Řekl Ron.

,,Polyfunkční přenášedlo?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jep Harry. Do Halle, do Bradavic, do Liverpollu, do Lhotky, do Budče a do Londýna. Nastavení podle ručiček hodinek." Řekl Ron.

,,Do háje a já jsem si nevšiml, že máš jiné." Řekl Harry.

,,Zatímco ty máš ty staré křusky pro mém strejdovi Fabiánovi." Řekl spiklenecky Ron a začal pomalu klouzat po sněhu dolů.

,,Počkej!" Rozběhl se za ním Harry a málem udělal kotrmelec ve sněhu. Na takovou výšku sněhu fakticky z Británie nebyl zvyklý.

,,Sorry ono je tu více sněhu než u nás." Řekl Ron, když viděl, jak se Harry zvedá ze sněhu jako sněhulák.

,,To tedy je." Řekl Harry.

,,Kam vůbec jdeme?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Za Karin a dětičkami. Mám pro ně Vánoční dárky a chci je Karin předat dřív než budou Vánoce, aby se to dostalo pod stromek." Řekl Ron.

,,Dárky, ty máš pro ně dárky?" Ptal se Harry.

Ron vytáhl starou perlovou kabelku Hermiony Grangerové.

,,Našel jsem jí a tak jsem jí využil jako tašku. Dárky jsou v ní." Řekl Ron.

,,Mia o tom ví?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne a jí to rozhodně říkat nehodlám. Jenom mi dva Harry." Řekl Ron a šel dál směr vesnice.

,,A ví o tobě ta Karin nebo jak se ženská jmenuje?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jistě, že mne zná, já jí také a to osobně. Párkrát jsem tu byl na návštěvě." Řekl Ron.

,,Kolikrát?" Ptal se Harry.

,,V lednu poprvé, pak dubnu to krátce, smutná návštěva, ale nutná, pak červnu, pak krátce v srpnu a pak naposled na Hallowen. Zastávka před Paříží." Řekl Ron.

,,A já se divím, že ti dal to opatrovnictví Snape, zrovna tobě." Řekl Harry.

,,Protože o mě by nikdo nikdy nepředpokládal. Já Ronald Weasley z rodiny Weasleyů, trochu blbec a uřvané děcko Nebelvíru se zrovna má starat o děti kolejního ředitele Zmijozelu a profesora lektvaru Severuse Snapa, který je Smrtijeda a vzal ušní lalůček Georgi. To dřív začnou létat žáby na měsíc, by řekli lidi, Harry. Byl jsem nejméně pravděpodobná volba, ale proto možná nejlepší, i když Severus Snape říkal asi nejvíce padlá na hlavu." Řekl Ron.

,,Chápu, na to by nikdo asi nepomyslel ani Ministerstvo nebo Smrtijedi natož Fénixův řád a jejich nosy. Hm taktika největšího hovna." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo a přišlo mu vhod, že jsem byl chycen. Řekl, že takovou štěstěnu ani nečekal." Řekl Ron.

,,Typické pro něho." Řekl Harry.

,,A ta Karin je čarodějka?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne proto chtěl někoho magicky nadaného, kdo by dohlídl na ty prcky v magickém světě, ať tady nebo v Británii. Oni jsou totiž na rozdíl od Karin kouzelník a čarodějka." Řekl Ron.

,,Aha." Řekl Harry a poté dodal.

,,Karin? Ona ti nabídla tykání?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo děsný bylo, i že i Severus Snape. Mám někdy s tím problém i teď. Jestli ho vyslovit jako Snapa nebo Severuse. A tak říkám obojí. No pro Lily a Lucase je to táta a tak říkám jejich táta ve větě. Brrr." Otřepal se Ron.

,,A ta Karin je odkud tady z České republiky nebo jak?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No Češka, ale její matka byla Němka a nevlastní otec Čech vlastní Angličan, co jsem se dozvěděl. Víc jsem se neptal. Neboj umí anglicky, mimo jiné." Protočil obě oči.

,,A proč ty děti nemají jeho příjmení?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Bezpečnostní riziko a ona si nechala i své jméno protože je profesorka na vyšší škole, myslím že tomu tady říkají gymnázium." Řekl Ron.

,,Profesorka a čeho?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Historie myslím, nevím to jistě." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

Dorazili na okraj vesnice.

,,Lhotka u Berouna." Přečetl pomalu Harry a málem si zlomil jazyk.

,,Jo čeština je strašně těžký jazyk, ale Severus Snape ho ovládl a to i kouzly. Fakt výkon v té hatmatilce, já umím tak jedině pozdravit a říct hovno a vůl. Jo sprostá slova jsou fakt zde krásná kam se hrabe naše angličtina." Řekl Ron.

Harry jenom pokýval hlavou. On věděl, že minimálně Severus Snape ovládal ještě galštinu, němčinu a francouzštinu a ruštinu a klít uměl asi všemi jazyky, ale tenhle jazyk podle vývěsky na návsi byl pro něho španělská vesnice.

Ron se tu však zatraceně dobře šel k domu s ve tvaru písmena L. Stal obklopen tmavě modrým plotem. Na brance byl umístěn elektrický zvonek. Ron zazvonil.

Nejprve se nic nedělo a pak se otevřely dveře baráku a vyběhlo něco k brance. Kocour černý jak bota s bílou náprsenkou a začal prskat na Harryho.

,,Lucíku buď tak hodný a nebuď škaredý na Harryho." Řekl ke kocourovi Ron.

,,Lucík?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ehm vlastně Lucius, ale děti mu říkají Lucík a na to hezky slyší." Řekl Ron a zvedl kocoura z sněhu a začal ho hladit za hlavou.

,,Snape se pomstil Malfoyi." Řekl Harry překvapeně.

,,To jsi ty Rone?" Ptal se ženský hlas a z obydlí vyšla žena s baterkou a ostře posvítila na Rona a Harryho.

,,Jo?" Řekl Ron.

,,Ehm není to Harry Potter?" Ptala se žena a Harry měl poprvé tu čest si jí prohlédnout.

Kde že rusovláska jako na portrétu, ne tohle byla blondýna s tlustým copem a na hlavě měla černobílého kulicha a byla v modrém vlněném kabátu a něco, co vypadalo jako tepláková souprava a na nohou galoše.

,,Ano madam." Řekl Harry.

,,Co tu tak pozdě večer Rone pohledáváš? Děje se něco?" Ptala se velice zdařilou angličtinou jenom s minimálním přízvukem.

,,Ne jenom jdu předat dárky a přestavit Harryho. Konečně jsem měl příležitost mu to říct." Řekl Ron.

,,Dobrá tak pojďte dovnitř. Je zima a více méně pod nulou." Řekla ta žena a otevřela branku. Harry šel hned za Ronem. Na předzahrádce baráku stála dřevěná stavba něco jako stodola, akorát, že měla komín. Poté tam bylo zaparkované starší auto značka Škoda. Ta značka Harrymu nebyla cizí, znal jí z Londýna. Viděl jí zaparkovanou u Západo londýnské univerzity. Byla studentů té školy.

Pak vešel do toho domu do prostorné chodby s parketovou podlahou, kde byla stará kredenc a něco jako obří truhla, jedna starší židle a věšák s zrcadlem. Na věšáku visela světle modrá a tmavě červená dětská zimní bunda a pod tím stály dvoje dětské saně Karin tam pověsila svůj kabát a sundala i kulicha. Harry napodobil Rona, který udělal to samé a vyndal z bundy Hermiony kabelku. Vešli do místnosti za bíle natřenými dveřmi hned naproti věšáku. Na chodbě byly ještě další troje dveře. Harryho přivítalo krásné živočišné teplo. Tady někde je krb nebo kamna na dřevo.

,,Děti už asi spějí viď Karin?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne koukají se v televizi na pohádku. To víš sezona před Vánoci je jich plná." Řekla ta žena a dala na sporák konvici na čaj.

Byli v kuchyni, která sloužila podobně jako Weasleyů jako jídelna. Však na rozdíl od nich tu bylo něco jinak. Ne to nebyl krb, který dával teplo, ale rovnou starodávně vypadající velká kachlová kamna.

,,To je pec Harry. Na ní se dá klidně spát. Používá se na pečení chleba, moučníků krom sporáku." Vysvětlil Ron.

Harry Potter byl Brit jako vyšitý a nikdy se s něčím takovým nesetkal, takže na to koukal jako Hagrid na podzemku Londýna.

,,Čaj nebo kakao?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Kakao prosím, ty ho děláš lepší než má máma. Harry dáš si také ten Karin čokoládový lektvar?" Ptal Ron Harryho.

Harry jenom kývl. Tohle stvoření je žena Severuse Snape a klidně mu nabízí kakao a čaj a rozumí si s Ronaldem Weasleym? Neuhodil se do hlavy? A tento baráček je jak kouzelné stavení. Pec, linka skoro jako u paní Weasleyové a stůl s židlemi, které byly rozhodně ručně vyráběné. Jenom ta mudlovská lednička s mrazákem, elektrický sporák a rádio ten kouzelný stav věcí narušovaly.

Ron vyndal z Hemioniny perlové kabelky dárky a dal je všechny na pec. Bylo jich celkem devět.

,,Rone to si přece nemusel. Kriste pane, to že jsem tě tu párkrát nechala přespat a ještě na peci přece neznamená, že mi a dětem nosit dárky." Řekla Karin a spráskla ruce.

,,No oproti kobce kde jsem byl nebýt Severuse Snapa, tak vaše pec byl přímo luxus hotelového pokoje Karin, a když jsem stal poručníkem Lilly a Lucase tak se vším všudy. A tohle je maličkost. A Vánoce jsou vánoce a oni ztratily táti. Trochu rozmazlovat je neuškodí." Řekl Ron.

,,Děkuji Rony." Řekla tiše Karin a rozplakala se.

Ron přešel k ní a vzal objal jí. Podíval se na Harryho pohledem ,,Mlč nebo jsi mrtvej."

Harry raději mlčel, ale připadal si na jiné planetě. Ok musel připsat na položku Rona Weasleyho empatické stvoření.

,,Promiň, že tu dělám takovou scénu Rone, jenom to vše na mne o Vánocích doléhá, že už Severus není. Měla bych schovat ty dárky, aby měli děti Ježíška." Řekla Karin a otevřela dveře za pecí.

,,Dám je do sklepa tam děti moc nechodí a přikreju je ubrusem." Řekla a poskládala si menší krabice do velké nákupní tašky.

,,Uf co v tom je Rone, kamení?" Ptala když to chtěla zvednout.

,,Ehm lego stavebnice a ještě něco dalšího." Řekl Ron.

,,To Lucas bude skákat do stropu." Řekla Karin a Ron jí to pomohl odnést do sklepa.

Harry trochu upil svého hrnku s kakaem a musel uznat, že lepší neměl. Tohle se nerovnalo ani kakau domácích skřítků z Bradavic natož Ronovi mamky. Snape jistě však se do té ženské nezbláznil jenom kvůli kakau.

Ron a Karin se velice rychle vrátili.

V tom se otevřely dveře do kuchyně a proběhly kolem stolu dvě děti jako čmouhy a už se chytly máminých tepláků a něco švitořily asi v češtině jak to vypadalo. Vypadaly vystrašeně.

Karin si k nim klekla a něco jim řekla, aby je uklidnila a pak něco řekla a děti se otočily na Rona a Harryho. Harry poprvé viděl pořádně nynější verzi malé Lilly a Lucase. No vlasy Severuse Snapa rozhodně nezdědily. Obě byly spíše bruneti a jejich vlásky se jemně vlnily. Obě byly ostříhané spíše na krátko. Lilly měla vlásky pod ramena a Lucas na krátko, ale na ježka a nebyl to ani kastrol, spíše něco mezi tím s ofinou na stranu. Však co Harry viděl na první pohled byl Lucasův výrazný nos a Lilly tmavé Snapovské oči, které se do něho zaryly s neskrývanou zvědavostí.

Oba měly na sobě zelené tričko a punčocháče a Lily ještě nařasenou borůvkovou manšestrovou sukni a Lucas kalhoty s laclem a oba na nohou bačkory s kostkovým vzorem.

Pak na sebe obě pohlédly a nasadily úsměv.

,,Rony se vrátil." Řekla Lilly.

,,Vánoce, Lilly. Určitě za to může Ježíšek." Mínil Lucas.

,,Ale Štědrý večer je až v čtvrtek?" Řekla Lilly.

,,Pravda Lilly. Není to nějaký černokněžník a poskok jak říkal táta?" Řekl Lucas.

,,Musíme to zjistit." Řekla Lilly.

A pak přešla k Ronovi a nasadila neškodný úsměv a zeptala se.

,,Řekni Rony, jestli jsi náš Rony, česky, jak to říkal taťka, že Potter je vůl."

Harry tu jejich konverzaci v angličtině pozoroval. Připomínalo mu to mírně Frede a George. A ještě ta malá chtěla aby Ron o něm řekl v tom cizím jazyce, že je vůl. Harry neměl pochyb, že je to Snapa dcera.

Ron něco řekl v tom jazyce a zatvářil se kysele a pak řekl k němu omluvně k Harrymu ,,Sorry."

,,Lucasi je to Rony. Ježíšek přišel dřív." Řekla Lilly a objala Rona.

Sahala mu jenom k pasu, ale bylo vidět, že ho má ráda.

,,Super. Zůstaneš Rony na Vánoce?" Ptal se Lucas a Harryho plně ignoroval.

,,Ne sorry Lucasi, ale jsem tu na otočku. Nemohl jsem minulé Vánoce slavit vůbec a už vůbec s mou mamkou a taťkou a tak jsi to chci pořádně užít." Řekl Ron.

,,Aha a Silvestr?" Ptal se Lucas.

,,Prosím." Připojila se Lilly.

Ron vzdychl.

,,Okej, ale jenom do prvního." Řekl Ron.

,,Super." Vykřikly obě děti.

,,Vy malý vyděrači, Ron se nemůže jen tak urvat a Lilly myslím, že by se měla omluvit za toho vola tamhle panu Potterovi. To nebylo pěkné." Řekla Karin.

,,Ale mami to byla zkouška. Jestli to není zlý kouzelník jak říkal tatínek. A Ronyho jsme s Lucasem naučili, takže by to Rony měl umět říct. Nebýt to Rony, tak by to neřekl." Řekla Lilly.

Na tou logikou Harry musel pokývat hlavou. Měla pravdu. Krom Severuse Snapa asi nikdo ze Smrtijedů neuměl ani slovo česky. Za to by dostala pochvalu i od Moodyho.

,,Ale v přítomnosti pana Pottera to je nezdvořilé Lilly." Řekla zamračeně Karin.

,,Ale to má být ten Potter starší, ne ten s jizvou. O něm to tatínek neříkal. Ten je přece není tak starý, aby byl vůl." Řekla Lilly.

Tak tohle Harrymu vyrazilo málem dech.

,,Paní učitelka ve školce říkala, že nejprve telátko musí vyrůst ve mladého bejčka a pak když je starší tak je volem." Připojil se Lucas.

,,No ti volové co chová pan Vaněk jsou také už starší. Takže ten pán vedle Ronyho ten vůl o kterém říkal tatínek to není, tak proč bych se mu mami omlouvala." Řekla uraženě Lilly.

,,Protože to byl jeho tatínek. Tobě by se také nelíbilo, kdyby to někdo řekl o tvém tatínkovi." Řekla Karin.

,,Ne mě by to nevadilo. Tatínek jednou řekl o sobě, že je starý vůl." Řekla Lilly.

Harry měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál. Ta logika té malé je brilantní a humorná.

,,Prostě to není slušné Lilly. Omluv se." Dala ruce v bok Karin.

Lilly se zachmuřila jako mračno a řekla Harrymu ,,Omlouvám se."

,,To je dobrý. Můj tatínek občas také měl do zdvořilosti daleko." Řekl Harry.

,,Taťka říkal." Řekl Lucas.

,,No to by bylo, co kdyby jste došli pro buchty do spíže. Nabídneme hostům jednu českou klasiku." Řekla Karin.

,,Okej mami." Ozvalo se dvojhlasně a zase to tornádo prolétlo kolem nich dveřmi ven.

,,Buchty to si dám vždycky rád." Řekl Ron a otočil se na Harryho.

,,To musíš Harry prostě vyzkoušet. To je lepší než dýňové koláčky a mámin jablečný koláč. Hlavně s tvarohem. Lepší mají Češi už jenom snad pivo kamaráde." Mínil k Harrymu Ron.

,,No já sice už měl večeři, ale nebudu odmítat pohoštění to není slušný." Řekl Harry.

,,No vychování máš, i když Severus mluvil o opaku." Řekla Karin a vyndala talířky.

,,No jako student jsem byl nezdvořilý k němu, ale tady bych byl nerad nezdvořilý." Mínil Harry.

Nad tím se Karin zasmála a řekla.

,,Jako bych to sama neznala ze školy. Většina studentů profesory nebere jako lidi dokud jim nedokáží opak."

,,Vy se domnívám se, jste paní profesorka? Ron říkal, že učíte historii." Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne to se Ron mýlil trochu, já učím váš anglický jazyk, ale o historii se živě zajímám jako koníček, pane Harry Pottere." Řekla Karin.

,,Aha, proto jste tak dobrá v tomto jazyce předpokládám?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne já až do předloňského roku s dětmi a Severusem žila v Británii. Učila jsem tam angličtinu přistěhovalce, kteří chtěli získat Britské občanství." Vysvětlila Karin a dodala.

,,Sama mám občanství české, britské a švýcarský pas."

Harry to přišlo zajímavé.

V tom zase otevřely dveře a dovnitř pozpátku vešel Lucas a za ním Lilly a nesli pekáč s něčím co vypadalo první pohled jako dlažební kostky. Daly to společně na stůl.

,,Jen si vezměte. Jsou z dneška." Řekla Karin.

Harry na to nejprve podivně koukal. Na to čtverhranné něco, na hromádce. Ron se však nestyděl a vzal si hned dvě a do jedné se zakousl. Harry si vzal jednu a opatrně se do toho zakousl.

Hm, tohle rozhodně bylo něco jiného než moučníky na které byl zvyklý. Vevnitř bylo něco černého a lesklého a chutnalo to fakticky zajímavě. Trochu zrnitě, ale bylo to jako by to bylo něco na povzbuzení ducha.

,,Co v tom je?" Zeptal se.

,,No jedny jsou z tvarohem, další s povidly a další s a Lucasi vzali jste doufám od všeho něco?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Jistě." Řekla Lilly a vzala si také.

,,Co je to povidlo?" To slovo Harry málem nevyslovil.

,,Něco jako švestková zavařenina, ale ty jak koukám pane Pottere jste si vzal makovou." Řekla Kartin.

,,To je fakt mák?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano, rozemletý mák smíchaný vajíčkem a rumem." Řekla Karin.

Harry pozvedl obočí a podíval se na Lilly a Lucase. A to dávají dětem když je v tom rum?

,,Tvarohové jsou nejlepší." Řekl Ron do toho a vypadal jako Křivonožka co právě chytl myš a má já v tlamě.

,,Jo." Odsouhlasila Lilly a Lucas.

,,Lucasi vypnul jsi televizi když jste tady na nekoukáte se na ní v obýváku?" Ptala se Karin.

Lucas se zarazil a pak vylétl jako blesk z kuchyně.

,,No stejně ta pohádka byla blbá." Řekla Lilly.

,,Blbá co bylo na té pohádce blbého prosím tě Lilly?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Jak může mít někdo hvězdu na čele a byla černobílá." Řekla Lilly.

,,No když někdo má jizvu tak může mít na čele i hvězdu Lilly." Řekl Ron a koukl na Harry.

,,No možná to měla být jizva. Tak to bych se styděla mít něco takového na čele." Řekla Lilly.

,,No já do jisté doby měl svojí jizvu rád, do doby než jsem zjistil, že jsem jí získal, když mi umřel tatínek a maminka při tom." Řekl Harry.

,,Okej, ale princezna jí měla jako ozdobu. Nechápu." Řekla Lilly.

,,Je to pohádka Lilly." Řekla Karin.

,,Divný. Mami mohu zabrat koupelnu jako první." Ptala se Lilly.

,,Klidně princezno." Řekla Karin.

,,Jupí." Vyskočila Lilly a vystřelila z kuchyně jako šipka.

,,Mohu se zeptat, ohledně finanční stránky madam. No zdědil jsem po vašem manžely jistou sumu…." Řekl Harry, ale Karin se rozesmála.

,,To si nechte pane Pottere, to je vaše. Severus většinu peněz nám už dal předtím než zemřel. Jeho banka o tom neví, ale můj Severus měl účet i v nekouzelnickém světe a tam ukládal většinu peněz. Bídou a nouzí rozhodně netrpíme, díky těm librám." Řekla Karin a dodala.

,,Libra má velký převod na české koruny, zdejší měnu a já sama jsem výdělečně činná." Řekla Karin.

,,Však to nevystavujeme na obdiv, to by byl snobismus a ten ani Severus ani já nikdy neměli rádi."

V tom se ve dveřích objevil Lucas.

,,Mami Lilly zabrala koupelnu, ty jsi to dovolila?" Ptal se a přitom se držel kliky.

,,Ano, nějaký problém Lucasi?" Ptala se Karin.

Lucas zavrtěl hlavou.

,,A mami mohu se koukat na dvojku, je tam dokument o dinosaurech?" Ptal.

,,No když se nepočůráš z nich ." Mínila Karin.

,,Ne jen z těch lítajících mami." Řekl Lucas.

,,Dobrá, ale v deset do postele." Řekla Karin.

,,Okej mami." Řekl Lucas a zmizel potichu jako skřítek z kuchyně.

,,No jak jste viděli, jsou jako den a noc. Lucas je klidný a Lilly ta hlučná." Řekla Karin.

,,No jsou dost samostatní, na to jak jsou malý." Řekl Harry.

,,A oni chtějí být velcí." Dodala Karin.

,,Jo to říkali pokaždé." Řekl Ron.

,,Mohu se zeptat na tu fotku co jsem viděl. No měla jste na ní vlasy na rezato, ale vy jste na blond?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ta blond je má přírodní barva pane Pottere, ale občas si je barvím, když si chci změnit styl. Nic tak zvláštního. A tenkrát se to moc Severusi líbilo." Řekla Karin.

No jistě, pomyslel si kysele Harry.

,,Kde jste mne takto viděl?" Ptala se Karin.

,,V trezoru vašeho muže byl starý toaletní stolek a tam bylo zrcadlo, no já myslel, že je to zrcadlo, ale pak na heslo ,,abys nezapomněl Severusi" se to proměnilo v obraz nebo spíš fotku vaší rodiny a tam jste měla zrz vlasy." Řekl trochu nesvůj Harry.

,,Severus byl vždy člověk, který si vymyslel plán A, B, C, D a tak dále. Tohle ho mělo asi upomenout na nás, kdyby náhodou přežil." Řekla Karin.

,,Upomenout?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Naposled když nás navštívil, a vzal sem Ronyho tak řekl, že si nás pro jistotu vymaže z paměti a uloží vzpomínky na nás na tajné místo, aby kdyby došlo na nejhorší tak ten Temmý pán se o nás nedozvěděl. Nevěděl nakolik dokáže ještě skrýt." Řekla Karin.

Harry jenom pokýval hlavou.

Karin se přešla k peci a sedla si na ní.

,,Jeho mysl byla nikdy nekončící labyrint myšlenek a slov, ale i ten nejlepší labyrint někdy končí a on říkal, že nemůže jít za hranice sám sebe aniž by mě nebo dětem ublížil. Ani já jsem nevěděla vše o něm a on spoustu věci neřekl, ale věděla jsem, že je dobrý člověk, který jenom udělal v minulosti chybu. Chybu kterou sebou bude nosit do konce života. Však až díky druhé návštěvě Ronyho jsem pochopila, že když svou chybu napravil, tak ho to stálo život. Právě ta chyba ho do toho boje hnala a byla jeho životem." Řekla Karin a dodala.

,,Severus žil v úsilí docílit konce toho zla ve vašem světě a to jediné ho drželo při životě. Jinak by se už dávno otrávil sám sebe."

Pohlédla na Harryho.

,,Vaše matka pane Pottere byla jeho okamžik šťastného dětství a dospívání a její smrt, kterou si přikládal za vinnu, ho dohnala na dno. Kdybych ho tenkrát nenašla na hřbitově, tak by tam vykrvácel a zemřel. Severus říkal, že jsem jeho živá voda a Lilly Potterová mrtvá voda, když to převedu na jednu z našich národních pohádek." Řekla Karin.

Harry jenom tiše dopil kakao.

,,Vy jste ho asi znala hodně dlouho?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano od roku 82. Tenkrát jsem utekla z vlasti jako mladá holka s ideály o demokracii a tak skvělé Velké Británii. Také jsem chtěla najít svého pravého otce. Bylo mi řečeno mámou, že je Angličan, když mi bylo 18 let, to je zde věk plnoletosti." Řekla Karin a koukla se kolem sebe.

,,No a také jsem ho našla v hrobě v malé vesnici jménem Godrikův důl a tak polomrtvého Severuse." Řekla s ironii v hlase Karin.

,,Váš otec je pohřbený v Godrikově dole?" Ptal se překvapeně Harry.

,,Biologický, ten který mne vychoval zde stále žije v Kladně i s mou maminkou v paneláku." Řekla Karin.

,,Omlouvám se, jenom, že je to má rodná vesnice." Řekl Harry.

,,Ano já vím, stejně tak mého biologického otce." Usmála se Karin.

,,Fakticky?" Ptal se Ron najednou.

,,Ano Rone, jenom škoda, že já nezdědila jeho talenty, myslím magii." Řekla Karin.

,,Počkejte váš otec byl kouzelník?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano, ale moje maminka kouzelnice nikdy nebyla, snad jedině v kuchyni a ve francouzském jazyce, ale můj skutečný otec podle všeho byl kouzelník ze staré rodiny. No jak to říkal Severus čistokrevné. Připadám si jako nějaká chovná klisna. Fuj." Zamračila se Karin.

,,Mohu prosím vědět jméno vašeho otce no pravého jak říkáte?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Alphard Pollux Black, mám to napsané i v rodném listě, i když úřady to pokládaly za matčin vtip a zneuctění matričního úřadu a daly jí pokutu jako blázen. Tisíc korun tenkrát bylo hodně. " Řekla Karin a zavrtěla hlavou.

Harry vykulil obě oči. To jméno moc dobře znal. To byl hodný strýček Alphard Siriuse, jeho kmotra, který mu odkázal značné mění. Bylo toho trochu něho moc.

Pak si uvědomil tu věc, že na potvoru Morganu si vzal Snape za ženu sestřenici Siriuse, své nemesis. Ironie lidstva si vystřelila z obou. Je však podivné, jestli to Snape věděl, že to překousl.

,,A váš muž to věděl, kdo je váš otec?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano a nevadilo mu to, jestli se ptáte. Co znamená rodina když nefunguje? Nic, lepší mít za rodinu někoho, kdo má vás rád a miluje vás než ten kdo vás z srdce nenávidí, ale přitom říká že je vaše matka, otec nebo teta nebo strýc. To jsou slova Severuse k tomuto tématu ne má." Řekla Karin.

,,Ano to jsou moudrá slova a pravdivá." Řekl Harry.

,,A moje maminka a můj adoptivní tatínek mě mají rády, i když maminka říká, že jsem po ní, když jsem si našla chlapa v Anglii a o Severusi mínila, že by mu neuškodilo trochu přibrat." Řekla Karin.

,,A že si má více pucovat zuby." Ozvala se ode dveří Lilly v s kartáčkem v puse a v růžovo žlutém županu.

,,Lilly mazej do koupelny, ať není zase všude tvá zubní pasta na podlaze." Řekla rozkazem Karin.

Lilly jenom kývla a zase zmizela asi do koupelny.

,,No moje matka vždy měla vlastní názor na muže v mém životě." Řekla zamyšleně Karin.

,,Je fajn, že měl pan Snape někoho po svém boku a nebyl sám." Řekl Harry.

Otočil se na Rona a zeptal se.

,,Jak jsi získal to jméno Rony?"

Ron Weasley zrudl jako ředkev a promnul si prsty. Karin se začala smát, když to viděla.

,,Něco vtipného?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Pro mne trapné. Hodně Harry. Byl bych rád, kdybys to nikde neříkal." Řekl Ron a díval se do země.

,,Dobrá, ale proč Rony? To zní jako holka, skoro jako Verča." Řekl Harry.

,,Veronica jo to vyvolává vzpomínky na minulý leden." Usmála se Karin.

,,Raději na to nemyslet. Už nikdy to zkusit. Takovou pomstu jsem si od Severuse Snapa nezasloužil. Já se vždy k ženám a holkám choval celkem slušně." Řekl Ron.

,,Vážně kamaráde a co prvák a Hermiona Grangerová nebo Nymfadora, jo mám ti připomenout jak si odkopl Levanduli nebo jak ses při tom bálu choval k Parvati?" Ptal se Harry.

Ron zrudl ještě víc a za ušima a nevěděl co říct.

,,Hm takže Severus nakonec nebyl tak vedle, že bude dobrý výchovný prostředek ta ampulka." Řekla Karin.

,,Nějaký lektvar?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Severus ho získal od jistého kolegy tady na té magické škole v Budči. Experiment, který mu měl popsat, jestli funguje tak jak má. Sice jsem jsem si říkala proč kouzelnici by zrovna chtěli takový lektvar, ale možná to měla sloužit chlapcům s opačnou orientací, aby neměli takový problém ve společnosti." Řekla Karin.

,,Teď nerozumím." Řekl Harry.

,,Severus zde vnímal jisté míry Rona jako bezpečnostní riziko, kdyby ho tu někdo viděl. A tak využil ten lektvar. Já a děti jsme ho měly vydávat za vzdálenou příbuznou z Anglie, která přijela na návštěvu. Severus tu pobyl jenom pár hodin a pak tu Ronyho nechal skoro do konce ledna, aby zařídil jisté věci. Pak se vrátil naposled." Řekla poslední slova smutně Karin.

,,Příbuznou, to jako …" Dál se Harry nedostal, protože to Karin dokončila.

,,Ten lektvar přeměnil tedy Rona v mladou ženu. Říkali jsme jí Veronica a děti teta Rony nebo jenom Rony a to po celé vsi. Držet ho jenom v baráku by nebylo podle Severuse lidské." Řekla Karin.

Harry nasadil úšklebek. Snapovi muselo se nechat, tohle bylo pro Rona horší pomsta než propálený jazyk od dvojčat.

,,Dokonce Lilly chtěla s tetou Rony fotku a tak jsem jí s ní a Lucasem vyfotila." Řekla Karin a došla ke kredenci a vyndala fotku. Ron zaúpěl a dal hlavu do dlaní.

Podala jí Harrymu, aby se mohl podívat. No Lilly a Lucase poznal, ale Rona ne. Místo jeho kamaráda tam stála vyšší zrzka s dlouhými vlasy ve dvou copech. Navlečená do černé péřové vesty, červeném tlustém svetru a maskáčových tepláků a nohou kozačky. Když si to porovnával s výškou dvojčat, tak Rona ten lektvar zmenšil tak o jeho hlavu. To musel být silný magický odvar, co ukuchtil ten kouzelník z Budče. Stály někde na mýtině nebo něčem takovém a vedle stál sněhulák připomínající Brumbála.

,,Fího co to bylo za odvar, Rone tebe nejde té fotce poznat." Řekl Harry.

,,Nevím a ani nechci a hlavně už ho nikdy nechci mít v krku." Řekl Ron.

,,Chápu." Usmál se Harry, ale říkal si. No jestli budeš mít na nějakou holku nebo ženskou nechutné řeči a nebude to oprávněné, tak ti Rony připomenu. Snape mu poskytl dokonalý vydírající materiál.

,,Severus říkal, že doufá, že to Ronymu neublíží, ale ten pan Sirka, který to vařil přísahal, že by to nemělo žádné vedlejší účinky. Krom jednoho vedlejšího účinku se nic zlého nestalo s kterým Severus ani pan Sirka nepočítal, ale ta proměna proběhla se vším všudy." Řekla Karin.

,,Prosím neříkej to Karin Harrymu." Řekl Ron a bylo vidět, že by nejraději zmizel z povrchu zemského.

,,Já to jenom dělám proto, že bych byla ráda, kdyby někdo, kdo je kouzelník napsal tomu panu Sirkovi, že ten lektvar je tak dokonalý, že vyvolá u dotyčného i ženskou periodu. Je to čistě z bezpečnosti pro ty co ten lektvar použijí. Jsem si dost jistá, že už to Severus nestihl odeslat a celý sešit s pozorováním a popisem účinků na tebe tu zůstal." Řekla Karin a kupodivu se tvářila jako by ty lektvary vyučovala ona a podala Harrymu obyčejný školní sešit s nadpisem v anglickém jazyce Veronica 1998 pomlčka pozorování K.N.S.

Harry nevěděl jestli se má smát, nebo být naštvaný na Snapa, ale uvědomil si jednu věc, kterou předtím nevšiml. Jistý rozdíl v chování Rona před jeho odchodem a po jeho návratu. Byl najednou milejší na Hermionu div k ní nechoval úctou. Hermiona sama řekla těsně po narození Verči, že se Ron k ní chová její vlastní tatínek. Stará se, aby se nepředřela, aby se nezahltila studiem a aby nemarodila. Možná to mělo souvislost s tím lektvarem alá pan Sirka. Toho chlapa by moc rád poznal.

,,Hm to by chtělo, jestli ten pan Sirka na to čeká." Řekl Harry.

Ron se něho mračil.

,,Z čistě vědeckého hlediska." Dodal aby zmírnil škleb Rona.

Ten něco zasyčel, čemu stále jako hadí jazyk Harry Potter rozuměl. Znělo to jako ,,Parchant."

Harry se pak však zarazil. Jak může jeho kamarád umět hadí jazyk?! On sám to získal od Toma Raddla, ale jak Ron.

,,Rony nesyč tu." Řekla Karin a celá se otřásla.

,,Sorry já si někdy ani neuvědomím, že to dělám." Řekl Ron omluvně.

,,Já tomu rozumím, ale nevím jak je možné, že to Ron umí. Jak to, že umíš hadí jazyk, kamaráde?" Ptal se Harry.

Ron se ošil na židli než odpověděl.

,,To ten lektvar pana Sirky. Podle Severuse Snapa obsahoval nějakou přísadu z Naginy, o kterou požádal Voldemorta, z jeho magického hada. Já o tom nevěděl, když jsem musel vypít. Až když jsem náhle začal syčet, Karin a děti se toho lekli, tak jsem to zjistil tím, že se vyvolal jako tenkrát Draco Malfoy v druháku hada a tak trochu jsem si popovídal s ním. Byl jsem tím sám vystrašený. Myslel jsem, že když budu znova Ron, tak to zmizí, ale ono ne. Dokonce i Severus Snape byl tím zaskočen, ale pak mi řekl, že v tom byla krev Naginy a víš co byla Naginy?" Ptal se Ron Harryho.

,,Viteál Volďi a úděsná hadice." Řekl Harry.

,,To také, ale také Malediktus, tedy člověk, který od narození se dokáže proměnit v hada a zpět a ovládá hadí jazyk kvůli magické nemoci přenosné z matky na dceru." Zamračil Ron.

,,Do pekla." Řekl Harry.

,,Trochu mi to změnilo magii, proto jsem po bitvě potřeboval novou hůlku. Ta stará mě přestala poslouchat a tak jsem jí raději si náhodně rádoby zlomil. No zůstal mi hadí jazyk. Neboj v hada se nezměním." Řekl Ron.

,,Snape tohle do té doby nevěděl. Nevěděl, že Naginy je Malediktus. Proto se kouzly tátova ta rána od ní nehojila. Rány od těchto osob kouzla nezhojí podle všeho, ale jenom ne kouzelnická medicína. Vědět to dřív…" Ron se odmlčel.

,,Severuse to jistě moc mrzelo, že ti takto znepříjemnil život." Řekla Karin.

,,Já to pokládám náhodou za príma věc. Díky tomu jsem byl schopen otevřít Tajemnou komnatou sám bez Harryho pomoci a pak jí zničit i s tím viteálem. Já nepokládám díky Harrymu hadí jazyk za nebezpečný jazyk, záleží na zlovůli člověka, který ho používá." Řekl Ron a usmál se.

,,Radlle to vědět, tak by po tobě šel stejně dobře jako po mě Rone. Moc se o tom nezmiňuj před lidmi." Řekl Harry a měl trochu o Rona strach.

Namočil se také do pěkně špinavé magie. Malediktus byl tak vzácná věc, že on by jí nebýt Hagrida vůbec neznal. A to o tom jenom četl. O Naginy si myslel, že je to nějak upravená magicky hadice Boa clitoris z Amazonie, kterou kdysi viděl v Zoo. Nevěděl, že je to maladiktus. He chudák Neville, aniž by to věděl, tak zabil vlastně člověka v podobě hada nebo spíš ženskou.

,,Ale panu Sirkovi by jsi to mohl říct nebo mu o tom povědět. Aby to nemělo nějaké další následky." Řekla Karin.

,,To by se snad projevilo ne." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,Hm až na hadí jazyk a to že Ron je poslední dobou do všeho hrne, tak se nezměnil." Řekl zamyšleně Harry.

,,Tak vidíš Karin, žádný důvod k obavám." Řekl Ron.

,,I tak by byla ráda, kdybys tomu profesorovi poslal jak vy děláte poštu přes sovu Rone. Byl to experiment a když tebou znejistěl i Severus, tak já obavy neskrývám, to s tou hadí řečí se nemělo stát." Podotkla Karin.

,,Okej to bychom mohli poslat sovu a nebo bychom mohli po Novém roce navštívit co Rone? Já bych rád viděl nejstarší magickou vysokou školu v Evropě v Budči. To musí být jiné kafe než Bradavice. Prosím." Mnul ruce zvědavostí Harry.

,,Dobrá, dobrá, tak budu pokusný králík nějakým vzdělancům přes lektvary." Zabručel Ron.

,,Víš co mi není jasné Rone, jak víš, že Naginy byla Malediktus?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Řekl mi to Amos Diggori, Harry. No zkoumal pozůstatky Naginy po bitvě o Bradavice. Přece víš, že táta Cedricka pracoval na Oboru dohledu nad kouzelnými tvory. Kinsley mu tu mrtvolu předal, protože sám chtěl vědět co to bylo ošklivého hada. No těsně po bitvě jako by toho nebylo málo onemocněla má kmotra, takže jsem byl tam u nich často." Řekl neurčitě Ron.

,,Kmotra?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Paní Diggoriová byla má kmotřička Harry." Řekl tiše Ron.

,,Proč jsi něco neřekl, Rone. Promiň muselo to být pro tebe hrozné, když v květnu umřela." Řekl Harry.

,,My jsme si nikdy blízcí nebyli a ani s Cedrikem. No a pro mne to bylo trapné, že nemám kmotra jako ostatní bratři, ale kmotřiku. Však tenkrát nebyl vhodný adept, jak říkala později mamka." Zakroutil hlavou Ron a dodal.

,,Taťka mi původně chtěl za kmotra dát právě taťku Nevilla, no Franka Longbottoma, ale mamka nechtěla, abych měl kmotra bystrozora, že by mě to hnalo jím stát a také odmítla taťkovi dát kmotra v podobě Dádeluse Kopála, protože s ním by nesouhlasila prej tetička Muriel. Fakt príma, přitom by to bylo fajn, já pana Kopála mám rád." Řekl Ron.

,,Ach tak, no tetička Muriel měla hold až nezdravě velký vliv na tvou mamku a ta zase na tvého tatínka." Řekl Harry.

,,Rone když jsi tu byl minule, tak, jsi říkal, že jsi něco zjistil, něco ohledně Severuse." Řekla Karin.

,,Jo k tomu jsem se chtěl dostat. Harry slib mi, že teď mě neuřkneš a neprokleješ, proto co řeknu zde. Je to ještě více delikátní než s Lilly a Lucasem, ale pro tebe také dost důležité vědět, zvlášť když víme o Martinovi." Řekl Ron a začal šmátrat znova v kabelce Hermiony Grangerové. Posléze vyndal malou knížku a podal jí Harrymu.

,,Toto je deník mé kmotry Accacie Thabity Diggoriové, za svobodna Brandstonové. Dala mi ho těsně před svou smrtí. Asi říkáš proč by mi dávala svůj deník, Harry. Však ten deník je skrývá hodně ošklivé tajemství ohledně jí, Albuse Brumbála, Severuse Snapa. Je z toho na blití." Řekl Ron.

,,Co může mít Cedrikova maminka s těmi co společného?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Karin jenom chci říct, že vše co teď řeknu je pravda a to samé i tobě Harry. Sice nemám veritasérum, ale doufám, že co tu řeknu nepustíte dál. Muffliáto." Máchl hůlkou Ron kolem dokola.

,,A děti?" Ptala se Karin.

Ron jenom namířil hůlku a prohlásil.

,,Lucas usnul u televize a Lily je nahoře ve svém pokoji. Škoda, tak se pořádně nerozloučím."

,,Co tak důležitého to je, že tu dáváš odhlučňovací kouzlo Rone?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Severus Snape totiž není vůbec Severus Snape, Harry a Creevreyovci rozhodně mají více kouzelnické krve než se sami domnívali." Řekl Ron.

,,Teď už vůbec nerozumím Rone." Řekl Harry.

,,Jak nemohl být Severus Severus, to postrádá veškerou logiku věci." Řekla Karin.

,, Moje kmotra nikdy nedokončila Bradavickou školu, Harry, to byl veřejně známý fakt. Tetička Muriel si myslela, že je tak slabá čarodějnice, že prostě na to neměla a říkala, že má pod kouzelnickou čapkou, kterou občas nosila seno a když mi jí dali za kmotřiku tak budu stejně hloupý jako ona. Stará čabraka Muriel, kdyby tak věděla, co za tím stálo, tak by snad dokonce s paní Diggoriovou soucítila než aby s ní opovrhovala." Začal Ron.

,,A co za tím stálo?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No jako Abigeil Rucornová čekala dítě." Řekl Ron.

,,Ale ta přece na škole zůstala. To jí donutily rodiče nebo co?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ona byla za prvé jako ty Harry sirotek v té době, ale donutil jí k tomu ředitel Brumbál." Řekl Ron.

,,Cože, proč by to Brumbál dělal? On většinou přece podivným způsobem pomáhal studentům i když ne vždy to dobře dopadlo." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo to by nemohl mít na tom korunní podíl, to hovado svinské." Řekl Ron.

,,No tak Rone." Sykla Karin.

,,Tvůj šéf rozhodně Karin asi není pedofil." Řekl Ron.

Karin zbledla.

,,Rone to přece Neville pomocí Abertfortha vyvrátil ne, ty lži Holoubková." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo to jsem ještě nevěděl o tom obsahu deníku. Ach tak slavný Albus Brumbál si ve svých 75 letech vzal věneček 15 leté dívky z Mrzimorské koleje a přivedl jí do jiného stavu. To se mu jako profesorovi nemělo stát. Měl vědět, že je to studentka, ačkoliv vyspělá co se týče těla, Harry. O tomhle Holoubková nevěděla, jinak by roznesla Brumbála na kopytech a Voldemort by jí dal metál a Malfoyův trezor za to a bouchl šampus." Řekl Ron.

,,Fuj a my jsme se v tomhle zastali. A to to nevěděl ani jeho bratr." Řekl znechucen Harry.

,,Chyby se stávají." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,Ale to Cedrick nemůže být ten je mladší, tak kde ten syn Brumbála je?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Brumbál si to dítě od ní vzal a vymazal jí paměť, ale prostě zapomněl, že dívky si píšou deníky. Jako tenkrát Ginny bohužel. Jo ten milý deníček byl dost dlouho schovaný v Bradavicích v Mrzimorské společenské místnosti a objevil ho až Cedrick, ale jelikož nebyl jeho maminka, tak ho nemohl otevřít, protože Accacia ho zaklela. Však vzal ho domů, no vzal. Byl v jeho kufru, když umřel. Deník pak ležel v jeho kufru pár let, než ho jeho maminka znovu našla. zbavila ho kletby ho a zjistila, že měla ještě jedno dítě. Briona Percyvala Brandstona, syna jejího a Albuse Brumbála, který jí zneužil jako studentku, i když pod mnoholičným lektvarem, aby jí nepřipadal tak starý." Řekl Ron.

,,Merline a Morgano, ještě, že to nečetl Cedrick nebo Amos, ti by vrazili Albusi Brumbálovi Avadu do zad a nad Azkabánem by ani necekli." Řekl Harry.

,,Když umírala, na smrtelné posteli, tak mi dala deník a chtěla po mě, abych našel jejího syna Briona a řekl mu, že ho milovala, ale Brumbál jí nedovolil ho vychovat." Řekl Ron smutně a zahleděl se z okna ven do zimní krajiny.

,,Je smutné, že na tebe spadla taková služba Rone." Řekla Karin.

,,Já nejprve nevěděl jak s tím naložit a měl jsem ohledně toho rozporuplné pocity. Další důvod, proč vypadnout z Doupěte na Grimouldovo náměstí. Potřeboval jsem být občas sám a přemýšlet nad tímto." Řekl Ron.

,,Chápu, to je setsakra špinavá věc ohledně Burmbála." Řekl Harry.

,,Horší je, že jsem nevěděl kde ten Brion je. Mohl být kdekoliv." Řekl Ron.

,,Pomyslná jehla v kupce sena." Řekla Karin.

,,Ano. Prohledal jsem s povolením McGonagolové záznamy školy, ale tam Brion nebyl." Řekl Ron.

,,McGonagolová to ví?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne řekl jsem, že hledám ještě něco ohledně Radlla, ale pravý důvod ne. Mrzí mne, že jsem jí lhal, ale ona by tomu příběhu nevěřila, protože podobně jako matka měla Burmbála skoro za boha. Však poté co udělala Nevillovi mě utvrdilo, že jsem udělal správnou věc." Řekl Ron.

,,Pak jsem si nasadil na hlavu Moudrý klobouk, Harry." Řekl Ron.

,,To ti to McGonagolová dovolila?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Bez problému, že klidně mohu si s ním popovídat. Nechala mě s ním skoro hodinu o samotě a klobouk si šel se mnou na procházku na čerstvý vzduch. Občas se prej potřebuje vyvětrat a Minerva McGonagolová je co se týče hlavy tím svým drdolem nepohodlná." Usmál se Ron.

,,A co?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Moudrý klobouk o žádném dalším Branstonovi nevěděl. Však mi dal vodítko, že mohl Brumbál mu změnit jméno. Ta hučka podle všeho Brumbála moc v lásce neměla. Až moc se míchal do života lidem a nebyl nestranný. Hlavně ho namíchl incident u Vrby mlátičky. On jak řekl by mladého Siriuse Blacka nechal vyloučit ze školy a Jamesovi Potterovi dal podmíněné vyloučení a Remusovi doporučil změnit školu a Pettigrewa poslal drhnout s Filchem záchody na neurčito a Severuse Snapa by poslal do Krásnohůlek. Však mi také řekl, že Albus Brumbál od doby co byl na škole z nějakého důvodu nenáviděl Severuse Snapa." Pokračoval Ron ve vyprávění.

,,Ty jo to je tvrdé od Moudrého klobouku." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo, ale pro mne to bylo poučné Harry. Začal jsem hledat způsob jak by mohl změnit vzhled a jméno dítěte Brumbál bez účasti úřadů." Řekl Ron.

,,Takže ten Brion byl pod jinou identitou?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Ano od dvou měsíců života do své smrti. Jo bohužel je po smrti. Je smutné, že moje kmotřička přežila oba své syny." Řekl Ron.

Harry sklonil smutně hlavu. A on mohl proto něco udělat, pomyslel si smutně.

,,Brumbál použil velmi starou magii, prostě vymazal magickou signaturu dítěte, něco jako rodný list, který stále nosíme sebou a přepsal jí pak na to kam dítě dal. Bylo to pro něho jednoduší, z toho důvodu, že to druhé dítě bylo moták a tím signaturu nemělo. To dal pak mudlovského obydlí asi podobným způsobem jako to udělal s tebou Harry." Řekl Ron.

,,Hajzl." Zavrčel Harry.

,,Jo, ale jak přijít na dítě, asi dospělého muže, který má změněnou magickou signaturu?" Řekl Ron.

,,Hm nevím." Řekl Harry.

,,Pomocí Pobertova plánku Harry." Řekl Ron.

,,He jak s tím souvisí ten plánek u Morgany?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No když jsem po válce se ptal George, jak to, že nezjistili, že Prašivka je Petr Pettigrew, tak oni ho tam viděli, jako prosím pěkně Petra Červíčka Prašivku a dál to nešlo přečíst, a mysleli, že jsem mu dal skoro lidské jméno, protože je to více Ronovské jak se vyjádřily." Řekl Ron.

,,Mapa ukazuje celou signaturu i s přezdívkami. Sirius byl tam Sirius Orion Tichošlápek a Remus John Náměsíčník Lupin, Harry." Řekl Ron.

,,Ty je viděl na mapě, jak Rone?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Použil jsem jedno kouzlo bystrozorů Nymfadory Tonskové Lupinové. Vzpomínku zjev a připoj jméno, Harry. A ukáže se ti záblesk té osoby na tom místě a kde a kdy tam byl naposled byl. Tedy datum." Řekl Ron a pokračoval.

,,A já to namířil na mapu. Hledal signaturu, která podle knížky co jsem vypůjčil v hlavní magické knihovně Londýna měla ukazovat špatně napsané jméno. Gramatickou chybu. Dost makačka, projít všechny žáky ročníku tvého táty." Řekl Ron.

,,A kdo byl špatně napsán?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Právě hned tři lidi, Harry, ale až na jednoho jsem našel toho zdůvodnění." Řekl Ron.

,,Kdo?" Ptal Harry.

,,Sirius, Červíček a Severus Snape, byli gramaticky nesprávně na té mapě." Odpověděl Ron.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Harry omáměně.

,,Jo Siriuse pokazilo to, když ho vyhodily z rodiny, Červíček až když se stal mrtvým mužem Percyho mazlíčkem, ale Severus Snape to měl od začátku. Kde myslíš, že vzal Sirius a James tu hanlivou přezdívku Srabus, Harry? To nevymysleli. To psal takto Plánek Pobertů a oni se to naučili používat." Řekl Ron.

,,To jako …" Karin to nedokončila.

,,Severus Snape byl celou dobu Brion Percyval Branstone no Brumbál. Morgano, to si ze mě střílíš Rone viď?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne, dokonce jsem skřípl Burmbála a on se přiznal, že ho změnil co se týče podoby, aby vypadal jako Elien Princová –Snapová a jejího motáckého syna Severuse jí vzal." Řekl Ron.

,,A co se stalo s pravým Severusem Snapem, když lektvarový mistr Bradavic byl někdo jiný?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Dal ho mudlovské rodině, která podle všeho toužila delší dobu po dítěti a ti mu dali jméno Clive. Clive Crevry, abych byl přesný. Stal se mlékařem a měl dva syna, jako na potvoru Morganu dva magické nabyté syny, Colina a Denise. Slabá magie Cliva a magické dědictví Patricie po Moddyových se spojilo a vytvořilo stabilní magické jádro jejich dětí. A krom lektvarů Elien Princová byla dobrá také v přeměnování a Obraně proti černé magie." Řekl Ron.

,,To je detektivka Rone, ale v tom případě Lilly a Lucas jsou potomci Albuse Brumbála. Neměli bychom říct Alberthofovi?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Nech toho chudáka být, toho by ještě z toho trefilo a také by nesouhlasil, co jsem udělal při tom křížovém výslechu s portrétem jeho bratra, ale mě ten vůl definitivně nasral, když jsem se dozvěděl, že upravoval paměť mé mámě." Řekl Ron.

,,Chápu, mě to také rozzlobilo, když jsem to dověděl o tvé mamce." Řekl temně Harry a pak dodal.

,,Co jsi mu udělal, prosím tě?"

,,Změnil pozadí na koupelnu, místo křesla má pořádný záchod a připravil jsem ho o šat a prsty. Podle mě adekvátní za ty hrůzy spáchal." Promnul si prsty Ron.

Harry se zašklebil a povídá.

,,Abys neměl oplétačky se zákonem kamaráde." Řekl Harry.

,,Brumbál si to nepamatuje, kdo mu to udělal, vymazal jsem mu na to paměť, tak jako mnoha lidem udělal on. Mojí úpravu obrazu nikdo neviděl, dělal jsem to u přítelkyně, obraz vzal z hradu Draco a vrátila Winky a udělal jsem to Brumbálovou původní hůlkou, kterou ve své vlastní prozřetelnosti a blbosti schoval za svůj obraz a přilepil tam čalounickou lepenkou. A ty mne Harry v tom nezradíš, tvoje zlost na toho kohouta stejná." Řekl Ron.

,,A co toho nechali v ředitelně?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Ne poté co znechutil svou podobou paní ředitelku, pár studentek a profesorku Temprence Tullipovou ho paní ředitelka převěsila do skladu hygienických potřeb, kam chodí jenom skřítkové a Argus Filch, možná Overton, mi řekl Draco Malfoy." Řekl Ron.

,,A co říkal na tu úpravu on osobně a jak jsi ho k tomu přemluvil. Jen tak by si Draco Malfoy netroufl něco ukrást. Musel mít nějakou motivaci, aby ten něco dělal, nějaký důvod." Řekl Harry.

,,Pamatováček Nevilla a pomoc s úpravou obleku, to něho stačilo." Řekl Ron.

,,Vážně s tebou se kamaráde Moudrý klobouk spletl. Ty by jsi dokázal být i kvalitní Zmijozel." Zakroutil hlavou Harry a říkal si, že by Pobertové by před Ronem smekli klobouk a ještě by ho snědli závistí.

,,Ne jak říkal Neville já se učil i od Zmijozelských. Ti když něco provedou, tak se snaží, aby je nechytli a na oko měli čistý štít. A na mě nic nemají a moje hůlka nenese žádnou stopu těch kouzel, ale Brumbálova, Otisky na obrazu nejsou krom Winky a tu by ani ve snu nenapadlo mne prozradit, protože jsem jí dal kvalitní absint a představil se jí jako Corbin Verson, řadový bystrozor, který nám oznámil smrt tetičky Muriel." Řekl Ron a olízl si spodní ret.

,,Zmijozelští by plakali." Řekl Harry a zasmál se.

,,Rone ty by jsi byl velmi úspěšný zloděj." Řekla Karin.

,,Já nekradu to je pod mou úroveň." Řekl Ron.

,,A Gringotova banka kamaráde?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ten pohár nebyl jejich, a byl to Hermiony nápad a ne můj. Já byl jenom člen válečné akce. Jinak řečeno další ruce, nohy a hůlka" Usmál se Ron.

,,Definitně až moc dobrý zloděj." Řekla Karin.

,,A barvy co jsi použil na Brumbála?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Hm ty jsem koupil ve Francii na bleším trhu. Ten mudla neměl ponětí, že jsou magické. Kletbu uzavření východů portrétů, kterou jsem použil tak tu mám z Francouzské veřejné magické knihovny v Remeši, kde jsem se před Paříží zastavil." Řekl Ron zamyšleně a dodal.

,,Tu zná každý magický umělec, ale proti kouzlo neexistuje, protože nikdy nebylo třeba."

,,Tak to jsem rád, že jsi ho nevymazal celého a nenechal třeba jenom bustu nebo jak se tomu říká." Řekl Harry.

,,Ne to by nemělo ten požadovaný účinek, protože by zůstal v ředitelně Harry. A můj prvotní nápad na trest bylo to, aby už nikdy nepřišel do kontaktu se studenty a byl natolik osamocen, aby mu bylo jako vězení, ale v Azkabánu nebyl." Řekl Ron.

,,Takže jsi Bradavice udělal vězením pro obraz Albuse Brumbála a znechutil mu život v portrétu, kde teď část jeho duše je. Není to sice viteál, ale chová se to jako Brumbál." Řekl Harry.

,,Ano." Řekl Ron.

,,A Severus má portrét má?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Ano, ale dost pochybuji, že ví o tobě a dětech Karin, jestli si kompletně vymazal vzpomínky na vás, tak ten obraz to vědět nebude." Řekl Ron.

,,Někde však ty vzpomínky musí být. Nemohl je přece Rone zničit. Tady paní Karin říkala, že její manžel vždy záložní plán B,C,D, a tak dál. Někde je musel nechat." Řekl Harry.

,,Kde však?" Řekl zamyšleně Ron.

,,On tobě to neřekl, mne ne?" Ptala se směr Rona Karin.

,,Ne, prej to riziko mi to říct je moc velké. Prej to ukryje tak dobře, že to nalezne jenom zase on, jako člověk znalý své historie a osobnosti." Řekl Ron a pak se uchechtl.

,,Jo znalec své vlastní historie, tudle stará nudle. Kdyby věděl koho má za stvořitele."

,,Znalec jeho osobnosti jsem zdaleka nebyla, ale být jím, tak bych to ukryla někam pod nos. Všem na očích, ale přitom nepoznatelné a kouzly skryté." Řekla Karin.

,,Pod nosem, ale přitom nepoznatelné." Řekl Harry pomalu.

,,Pod nos, co měl pod nosem Snape." Řekl pro změnu Ron.

,,Lektvary." Řekli oba dva.

,,Ale v tom domě však lektvary neměl." Řekl Harry.

,,Jeho laboratoř byla zničena při bitvě." Řekl Ron.

,,Ale Severus laboratoř neměl u sebe v domě, pokládal to za rizikové." Řekla k překvapení Rona a Harryho Karin.

,,A kde jí měl?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Prej u jednoho úlisného přítele ze Zmijozelu, který měl obří sklepení a pořád ho zval na hostiny a plesy. Pojmenoval po něm našeho kocourka, kterého našel v Praze. Luciuse, ale děti mu říkají Lucík." Řekla Karin.

,,Merline Lucius Malfoy a zpropadené Malfoy Manor!" Řekl Harry.

,,Mazané, tam by to nikdo nečekal, ale Severus Snape, tam dost často chodil a byl tam vítán a měl tam dveře otevřené. Vařil pro ně různé dryjáky." Řekl Ron.

,,A Dracovi to zůstalo v majetku. Kdyby žil, tak by ho Draco neváhal pozvat domu a neřekl by ani sulfur. Ideální." Řekl Harry.

,,A to zatracené sklepení je rozlehlé a Draco by jistě neničil práci Severuse Snapa, ten ho měl rád." Řekl Ron.

,,Rone můžeme využít té oslavy Vánoc a podívat se tam, aniž bychom něco důležitého museli zdělit Dracovi." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale jak vrátíme vzpomínky do kusu duše portrétu, já to rozhodně nevím." Řekl Ron.

,,Nešlo by to nějak udělat mýslankou. Ponořit ho do toho?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Nevím, aby se ten portrét nezničil." Řekl Ron.

,,Pravda, to budeme ještě muset nějakým způsobem vymyslet." Řekl Harry.

,,No když jsme dokázali jiné věci, tak tohle bude hračka Harry. Jsme na to dva." Řekl optimistky Ron.

,,Já jsem se chtěla zeptat, jestli by nebylo možné ten portrét nějakým způsobem zkopírovat až bude mít ty vzpomínky na nás. Severuse by jistě potěšilo tu být." Řekla Karin.

Ron chvilku mlčel.

,,To je nápad, Karin. Stačí myslánku seslat kouzlo na promítání a udělat z toho filmové plátno. Tak by to Severus Snape mohl v pohodě vidět i v portrétu. Sice nevím jaký by to mělo na něj účinek, ale tím získat o vás zpět povědomí a zkopírovat jeho obraz, tak to bude brnkačka. Nechám ho znovu namalovat a jenom zkopíruji na něho použitá kouzla. Bude to jeho další obraz, kam bude moct utéct. Ony magické portréty rádi mění místo navzájem se navštěvují a třeba se spolu baví." Řekl Ron.

,,Jako Severus Snape s Arianou Brumbálovou, škoda, že neví, že je to jeho teta. Prej v Arianině zahrádce je takový klid na rozdíl od ředitelny." Řekl Harry.

,,To by bylo přímo dar boží, kdyby to bylo možné. Tak ráda bych ho viděla." Řekla Karin a měla slzy na krajíčku.

,,Vlastně to s Dracem jsme mohli vědět dřív. Severus Snape už nám napověděl, kde jeho vzpomínky jsou dávno." Řekl Harry.

,,Co?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Svěřil Dracovi Malfoyovi v závěti opatrovnictví hrobu jeho nevlastní matky Elien Princové-Snapové, kterou velice miloval. Doslova tím říkal, že Draco Malfoy je hoden opatrovat poklad jeho srdce a jeho historie. Takže musí být i Draco Malfoy být opatrovník jeho vzpomínek, když mu svěřil hrob rádoby jeho mámy. A tím, že tam umístil laboratoř to jenom do sebe zapadlo. A jestli ta laboratoř je zavřená nebo zakletá, tak zase říkám, tak klíč má Draco Malfoy. Je klíčník jeho tajemství ve vzpomínkách." Řekl Harry.

,,Hm to by mohla být pravda, ale pak nám nezbývá, něž nějakým způsobem zdělit Dracovi, tady o tom místu a ten musí slíbit, že o tom necekne." Řekl Ron.

,,Pokud mě nebo mým dětem neublíží tak to vědět může, ale doufám, že nebude ten mladý Draco tlačit na to, abychom se nějak prezentovali těm kouzelníkům. O to nestojím." Řekla Karin.

,,To snad ne. To by asi ani Draco Malfoy nechtěl. Sám ví jaký bulvár i ten magický může být hrozný." Řekl Harry.

,,Jenom ho musíme nějak odříznout a promluvit čistě soukromě, jenom mi tři. Nestojím o to, aby se do toho někdo motal." Řekl Ron.

,,To si nějak zařídíme Rone. Vánoce tedy pro Draca Malfoye budou hodně nabyté." Řekl Harry.

,,Budu moc vděčná, když mi alespoň vrátíte obraz Severuse. Nemusí to být na Vánoce, ale bude to pro mě největší dar." Řekla Karin.

,,Jasně a Severus Snape najde klidné místo." Řekl Harry.

,,No klidné jak kdy, Lilly je prostě občas poděs z hor a Lucas rád zpívá písničky z rádia." Řekla Karin.

,,Och teď jste mi něco připomenula. Doma mám staré kazety s nahrávkami dětského kostelního sboru, kam Severus Snape chodil. Dal mi je po mojí babičce pan páter v Halle. Jestli chcete, tak vám mohu dát kopie." Řekl Harry.

,,To jsem nevěděla, že Severus jako malý zpíval, ale vysvětluje to nadání Lucase. Můj syn totiž chodí na kroužek zpěvu do Lidové školy umění. Určitě ho to nadchne." Řekla Karin.

,,Fajn, přineseme to s Dracem Malfoyem no řekněme o Silvestru. Ten by se jinak totálně zpumprlíkoval, takže méně náročný Silvestr mu bodne." Promnul si ruce Harry.

,,Budu s tím počítat, na Vánoce tu bude zbytek mé rodiny, ale na Silvestra jsem řekla matce, že bych chtěla v poklidu oslavit sama, jenom s dětmi. O nějaký velký večírek nestojím." Řekla Karin.

,,Omlouvám, ale kolik vy vlastně máte příbuzných tady v České republice?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Mé rodiče, mého nevlastního bratra Patricka a jeho rodinu, tetu Marii z otcovi strany a z matčiny strany strýce Marca a Joachima, ale ti žijí v Německu a Švýcarsku. Většinou však přijdou sem, ale jenom rodiče a můj bratr s rodinou. Jsem sama teta malé holčičky o rok mladší ne má Lilly jménem Terezka. Zatím další nemají a tento barák není nafukovací hrad." Řekla Karin.

,,Aha a vědí, no že jste vdova a váš manžel byl kouzelník?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Harry." Sykl Ron, kterému se to zdálo dost osobní otázka.

,,Vědí, ale že Severus měl magii ví jenom mí rodiče. Severus jim to řekl sám, když no žádal o požehnaní našeho svazku." Řekla Karin a začervenala se.

Harry překvapeně pozvedl obočí.

,,To jako vaše svatba byla církevní?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano to byla jediná podmínka mé maminky, když žádal Severus o mou ruku. Že to musí slíbit před bohem. Po svatbě s tatínkem tedy mým adoptivním se stala dost věřící." Řekla Karin.

Harry si pomyslel, tak to Bill má hodnou tchýni a toto po něm nechtěla a Androméda Tonsková musí být ateistka.

,,Ale byla malá, ale krásná." Řekla zasněně Karin.

,,To je divné, já nikdy neviděl Severuse Snapa s snubákem." Řekl Harry.

,,Já také ne." Řekl Ron.

,,On ho nosil na řetízku na krku, skoro až do konce, ale posledně ho neměl. Prej ho ztratil a nevěděl kde. Byl z toho hodně rozhozený. Ono totiž na první pohled nešlo poznat, že je to mužský prsten. Severus ho ze své vlastní bezpečnosti zaklel do podoby dámského prstenu, který kdysi nosila jeho matka. Původní pohřbili s ní." Řekla Karin.

,,Dámský prsten, co vypadá dost staře, má jednoduchý briliant veprostřed a vypadá ručně dělaný?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano to je Severuse prsten. Vy víte kde je?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Ano až moc dobře." Zamál se Harry.

,,Kde?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Na prstu snoubenky mého bratrance Dudleyho. Dudley ho našel v domě, kde Severus Snape pobýval. Ve škvíře pod schody. To je prdel, kdyby tak věděla Abigeil, co nosí." Řekl Harry a plácl se do čela. Ta ironie světa je fakt velkolepá.

,,Tak ho už nechci." Řekla Karin a dodala.

,,Jsem rádu, když poslouží jiné ženě, aby jí dal pocit, že je závazně milována."

Na to Ron a Harry kývli.

V tom odbyli hodiny na zdi desátou hodinu večerní.

,,Morgano to už je tak dlouho." Řekl Harry.

,,My už asi Karin půjdeme, nevadí viď." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne také jsem chtěla jít do postele. Ráda vás uvidím o Silvestru." Řekla Karin a vyprovodila je ven.

Tam se rozloučili.

Pak Ron nastavil jeho polyfunkční přenášedlo a chytl Harryho kolem ramen a řekl.

,,Snape byl rozhodně měl více odvahy než Pobertové."

,,Ano." Řekl Harry a oba zmizeli z návsi Lhotky u Berouna.

**Přidáno 13.10.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Doufám, že vám všem líbí představa nového obrazu Albuse Brumbála a ten malý výlet do české kotliny via Ronald Weasley. Předem se případně omlouvám čtenářům, pokud se nějaký najde, který z Lhotky u Berouna je, že jsem mu udělal na krátko za skoro souseda rodinu Severuse Snape. Doufám, že vás tato malá detektivka neunavila. Budou totiž ještě další kapitoly s Severusem Snapem.**

**Další kapitolu zveřejním 19.10.2019**

**Vaše elenor**


	11. Kapitola 11 - Anděl z Peru

**Kapitola 11 – Anděl z Peru**

Sirius Black jeho snoubenka Emily Gonzálezová a jejich kamarádka Lenka Láskorádová přistáli přenášedlem v Regents parku za zasněženého rána. Měli na první pohled malá zavazadla a vypadali spíš jako obyčejní mudlovští turisté, kteří přišli do Regenst parku s cílem vyfotit si místní památky a krásy.

Však zdání hodně klamalo. Siriusova taška přes rameno měla obsah jako kufr auta a Lenky kabelka byla vevnitř velká jako solidní výtah v kancelářské budově a Emily měla krásný vyšívaný Peruanský batoh, který byl svým obsahem zvětšený na prostor pro zavazadla zájezdního autobusu. Přitom byly tak lehké jako jejich zdánlivé podoby. Šli pomalu k východu z parku, kde měl na ně podle všeho na ně čekat odvoz. Sirius sice chtěl se přemístit rovnou před svůj rodný dům, ale Harry trval na tom, že je vyzvedne někdo a odveze k němu. Takže Sirius se domníval, že to bude George nebo Arthur, však překvapilo, když tam uviděl Harryho a jednoho černošského chlapce Harryho věku.

,,Rád tě vidím kmotře." Doslova mu skočil kolem krku Harry.

,,Ehm já také." Řekl Sirius.

,,Mám pro tebe takový dárek, který hned uvidíš." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale Vánoce jsou až zítra Harry, já klidně počkám." Řekl Sirius.

,,No ale já to nemohu vydržet. Jinak tohle je Dean Thomas, jeden můj kamarád a spolužák. Deane to je Sirius Black no nově Samuel Grinnit." Představil toho kluka, kterého Sirius neznal.

,,Deane a Harry. Tak ráda vás vidím." V tom skočila kolem krku obou Lenka Láskorádová.

,,Sakra Lenko, většinou nebýváš tak rychlá." Řekl Dean, ale dodal.

,,Je fakt príma, že jsi přijela. Ostatní tě rádi uvidí."

,,Já se hlavně těším na Ginny a Hermionu." Řekla Lenka a pustila je.

,,Ty jsi snad vyrostla Lenko." Řekl Harry.

,,Ne mám kozačky s podpatky, Harry myslím, že už neporostu, muchochroptelé a světličky mi sebraly výšku." Řekla Lenka.

,,Jinak bych ti Harry chtěl někoho přestavit." Řekl Sirius.

,,Och vy musíte být nová známost mého kmotříka. Rád vás poznávám, já jsem Harry Potter." Spustil Harry a přešlapoval z nohy na nohu.

Emily se usmála a než něco mohl Sirius něco říct, tak řekla.

,,Ráda tě poznávám Harry. Jinak tak nová známost nejsem a rádi tě uvítáme na naší svatbě příští rok."

Harry Potter a Dean Thomas vykulily obě oči.

,,Svatba?!" Vypískl Harry a málem zakopl o svou vlastní nohu.

,,Ano to jsem chtěl říct Harry. Emily je má snoubenka a plánujeme příští rok svatbu. Asi trochu neuvěřitelné, že já Tichošlápek se budu se ženit, ale je to holý fakt." Řekl s úsměvem na rtech Sirius.

Harry chvilku mlčel než se chytl.

,,Tak to gratuluji kmotře, i když jsem neočekával, že by to u tebe tak rychle vygradovalo k něčemu pevnějšímu."

,,No dovol, ještě tak starý nejsem." Ozval se Sirius.

,,To se v tom nebi vaří jako ve vývařovně. Kolik těch svateb příští rok bude. Tvůj bratranec Harry, pak Malfoye máti a ještě jsem viděl ve zlatnictví Percyho. To abys ten oblek Harry ani nedával do skříně, jak budeš mít nabytý program." Řekl Dean.

Harry zaúpěl.

,,Já se hodlám dohodnout s Narcisou, jestli by nechtěla dát dvojitou svatbu, nemusí to být jenom náš den, když jsme už starší." Řekl Sirius.

,,No to se jí můžeš hned zítra zeptat Siriusi." Řekl Harry.

,,Takže ta oslava na Malfoy Manor platí?" Ptala se Lenka.

,,Ano, bude to full house, Lenko." Řekl Dean.

,,Proto je tu Dean. Je ubytovaný u nás s jeho přítelkyní. Naštěstí máme ještě dva pokoje volné." Řekl Harry.

,,Hm tak přítelkyně Deani, kdo je ta krásná kouzelnice?" Ptala se Lenka zvědavě a naklonila hlavu.

,,Zjistíš slečno Hagwaspár." Řekl Dean.

,,Ale teď překvapení pro Siriuse." Řekl Harry a koukl na Dean.

Ten odběhl a pak se ozval zvuk motoru motorky. O pár sekund později se zjevil Dean na motorce s sajdkárou, která měla nový nátěr v rudé barvě se zobrazením plamenů a namalovanou hvězdou. Pod tím napsáno Dog Star Beauty. Dean z ní slezl a nechal jí volně stát opřenou o páku.

,,Sirie doufám, že jí poznáváš." Řekl Harry.

Sirius oněměl úžasem a překvapením. Koukal na tu motorku jako by jeho kamarádi vstali z mrtvých. Pak pomalu přešel k ní a přejel po sedadle až k řídítkům. Pak se rozplakal.

,,To je snad sen. Nejenom Reg je živ, ale moje Beauty se vrátila. Já snad vážně začnu věřit v boha." Řekl Sirius a velice opatrně si sedl na ní.

,,Hagrid mi jí věnoval, ale byla podle mě v příšerném stavu. S panem Weasley, no Arthurem a Georgem jsme jí opravili, já jí natřel a ty plameny a nápis je práce Rona a Draca. Je jako nová, možná ještě lepší než předtím." Řekl Harry.

,,To je umělecké dílo Harry. Já jí neměl tak krásnou neměl. Teď je vážně Kráska." Tvářil se zamilovaně Sirius.

,,Jo a má pár magických vychytávek Siriusi. Ty však ti raději měl představit pan Weasley a George, ty je znají všechny." Řekl Harry a doufal, že už tam není ta cihlová zeď z výfuku, co poslala k zemi Smrtijeda.

,,Ano raději se zeptám Arthura, ale létat umí doufám a také skrýt před ne kouzelníky?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ano, jsou ty stejná tlačítka kmotře." Řekl Harry.

,,Emily zlato, víš ty co, já ti ukážu Londýn z výšky." Řekl Sirius a vyndal z poza sedadla dokonce helmy. Ty byly úplně nové.

,,Harry to jsi nemusel." Řekl směr Harryho.

,,To nic to není můj dárek, ale od Andromédy. Její dvorek se proměnil na dílnu pro opravu Beauty, ale chtěla, abys měl helmy dle nynějších předpisů." Řekl Harry.

,,Andy je suprová. Bude také na té oslavě?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ano a Teddy také." Řekl Harry.

,,Skvěle." Spráskl ruce Sirius a jal se nasadit si helmu. Byla také rudá, ale s nápisem Tichošlápek ve stejném písmu jako nápis na motorce.

Emily podal helmu s nápisem ,,Pro psí Lásky".

,,Kdy se podává snídaně?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Až do deseti." Stačil říct jenom Harry, protože Sirius nastartoval a Emily si sedla za něho a v tu chvíli se vznesl nad Londýnskou zástavbu a odjel s puf.

,,A je fuč a to jsme mu ani neřekli, že je k snídani banánový dezert a horká čokoláda." Řekl Dean.

,,Tak to bude pro ně překvapení." Pokrčila rameny Lenka.

,,No pejsek a jeho fenečka se potřebují vyvenčit než zasednou ke stolu." Vtipkoval Harry.

,,No tady je hodně jiné podnebí. Je tlustý vzduch. Sirius jistě potřeboval do vzduchu kvůli tomu." Řekla Lenka.

,,Pravda u vás jste dost vysoko. Tak Lenko a ty půjdeš s námi." Řekl Harry a nabídl jí rámě.

,,Ráda pane Pottere." Řekla Lenka a zavěsila se na Harryho. V tu chvíli také zmizeli s puf a Dean Thomas hned za nimi.

* * *

Pansy Parkisnová se právě snažila přesvědčit s Hermionou Grangerovou a Nevilla Longbotomoma, že malá Verča má dost vlásků, aby mohla nosit natahovací čelenku s mašličkou v barvě borůvek. Neville tím nadšen rozhodně nebyl, že tu Dean zanechal Lentýnu tedy Pansy a ta se spolčila na něho s Hermionou jako modní policie pro jeho dceru. Podle něho se měly Verči vlásky ponechat svobodě než je nějak stahovat čelenkou. Verča mezitím se pokoušela zmizet na čtyřech z dozoru kmotřičky, té dotěrné tetičky a tatínka. Využila Grega jako posuvné taxi. Greg však dneska nechtěl spolupracovat. Chtěl spát a snít o lahodné vepřové kosti od šunky co dostal od slečny Holly.

Celou scénu zpovzdálí maloval Ron a snažil se vystihnout Nevilluv škleb.

V ve vedlejší místnosti si povídala Holly s Ginny o vysokoškolském vzdělání a o tom jak probíhá studijní rok, když Ginny chce zkusit se dostat na práva. Holly jí to rozhodně nerozmlouvala jako špatný nápad, ale doporučila se na ty zkoušky pořádně připravit a třeba i rok nejprve chodit na přípravné semináře a pak to zkusit. Jen tak z oleje jak řekla, by se tam jistě Ginny nedostala.

Ginny byla na opak za tuto radu ráda. Kdo by si kdy pomyslel, že Ronovi známosti se vyklube taková dobrá rádkyně. No Ron už to také věděl a kupodivu řekl, že s jejím ostrým jazykem by jí to sedělo víc třeba než Percymu. Sám Ginny řekl, že se také připravuje vstoupit na mudlovské akademické pole, ale spíše v uměleckém oboru než v právu. Na to on prej hlavu nemá. Ginny byla velmi ráda, že našla takovou podporu zrovna v Ronovi. Teď už jenom přesvědčit o tom George, Billa, Percyho a tátu no jak bude na tom mamka, tak jí a bude mít čisté svědomí, že je se svými plány seznámila.

A do této společnosti se z venku otevřely dveře a vstoupil Harry, Dean a Lenka.

,,Lidi přijela návštěva z Peru." Zahlaholil Dean do dovnitř domu.

Jako první střela přilítla Ginny a velkým obětím objala Lenku.

,,Leni ty jsi mi tak chyběla." Řekla dojatá k slzám.

,,Mne jen tak neztratíš Ginny." Řekla Lenka.

,,Rád tě vidím Lenko." Prohlásil Ron.

,,Ty jsi tu také Rone?" Ptala se překvapeně Lenka.

,,Já tu bydlím zatím Lenko." Řekl Ron.

,,Pojď do obýváku, musíš nám vyprávět o té tvé Peuránské odysee." Řekla Ginny.

,,Počkej Ginny." Řekla Lenka a zastavila se před další postavou. Před Nevillem Longbotomem s malou Verčou v náručí.

,,Ahoj." Řekla tiše Lenka.

,,Takže co Leni, copak se mne bojíš? Uznávám, že jsem velký, ale já ti neublížím." Řekl Neville a dostal úšklebek na tvář.

,,Ne, ale omlouvám se ti za tu naší hádku a to, že jsem tě vykopla z domu. Moudrá jsem nebyla, ale spíš posedlá někým o kom jsem si myslela, že mne má rád. Však jsem byla jenom jeho příruční zavazadlo. Promiň Neville." Řekl Lenka a zahleděla se do podlahy.

,,Každý dělá chyby Lenko, někdo větší a někdo menší." Povzdychl si Neville a dodal.

,,Já také nejsem zrovna zářný příklad."

,,Děkuji, že to bereš Neville takto." Řekla Lenka.

,,Přátelé?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Přátele." Řekla Lenka a podala mu ruku na usmíření.

Neville jí podal pravačku, protože levačkou držel Verču.

,,To bylo také na čase, aby se toto vyřešilo." Mínila vesele Ginny.

,,Ano a ta maličká je tedy ta malá Verunka o které jsi mi psala Ginny?" Ptala se Lenka a podívala se na malou holčičku v Nevillově náručí, která jí opětovala bezzubí úsměv.

,,Ano to je Veronica Alice Longbotomová." Řekl Neville.

,,Jinak pro všechny Verča, jedno z nejpohodovější miminko kouzelnického světa." Řekl Harry.

,,Oproti tomu je můj synovec Leon občas řvoun." Řekl Ron.

,,Já myslím, že se mu nelíbí pořád být přesouván sem a tam." Řekla Ginny.

,,Bohužel to jinak poslední dobou jinak nešlo Ginny." Řekl Ron.

,,Ráda tě poznávám Verunko." Řekla Lenka a vzala Verču za ruku a potřásla si s ní.

,,Jenom by bylo velmi krásně kdyby měla dnes když přijíždí návštěvy tu čelenku. Vypadá jako ovečka, jak se jí to kroutí." Řekla příchozí Hermiona.

,,Náhodou jí to Hermiono sluší, alespoň někdo dělá konkurenci Harrymu. Ráda tě vidím Hermiono." Řekla Lenka a také jí objala.

,,No jo malá velice velká konkurentka." Ušklíbl se Harry s pohledem na Verču, která něho vyplázla jazyk.

,,Jo konkurence pro Harryho Pottera? Tak to si Verča hodně věří asi, podle tebe." Řekla příchozí postava.

,,Co tu dělá Pansy Parkisnová?!" Vykřikla Lenka.

,,Juj ona je fakt Hagvaspár. Tak rychle mně poznal tak jedině Draco. Zatímco Ronald o tom pochyboval velkou chvilku, že to jsem já." Řekla Leontýna alias Pansy.

,,Ne tvůj obličej má pořád stejnou strukturu lícních kostí a tvůj nos je pořád stejné délky, to těžko změníš Pansy Parkisnová." Řekla Lenka trochu překvapená Pansy zrovna na tomto místě.

,,Hm no to je asi pravda, no většina spolužáků vždy poukazovala na malou délku mého nosu, ale já to mám od narození, malý nosík." Zazubila se Leontýna.

,,Ale kde se tu bereš?" Ptala se Lenka a pak se jí rozšířili oči a řekla.

,,Ne Dean, ten je přece pod tvojí Zmijozelskou úroveň, ne?"

,,Ona je fakt Hagvaspárka od hlavy až k patě Deane. Tak rychle to to nedocvaklo ani Dracovi. Výborně, ušetřila jsi mi pár slov." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Leni věci se prostě mění a my ze školy už jsme venku a volní jako ptáci." Řekl Dean a přešel k Leontýne a vzal jí kolem pasu a dal jí pusu do vlasů.

,,Jak moudrá slova." Řekla zkoprněle Lenka Láskorádová.

,,Jo už Pansy nejsem, změnila jsem si jméno a to i úředně na Leontýnu Montecovou. Klidně mi říkej Leontýna nebo Týna. Pansy je minulostí." Řekla Leontýna a podala jí ruku.

Lenka trochu překvapením zamrzlá si s ní podala ruku.

,,Vypadá, že dokážeme ještě překvapit Lenku." Řekl Harry.

,,S tímto bych ani ve snu nepočítala, je to asi tak překvapující jako by Susan začala chodit se Zmijozelem. Pak už bych začala věřit, že nejsem moudrá, ale jenom přiměřeně hloupá." Řekla Lenka.

Na to se Ron rozesmál.

,,Co je tak vtipného Rone?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo tak si to Lenka může rovnou myslet, že je přiměřeně hloupá, Susan i našla přiměřenou Zmijozelskou hůlku na Ministerstvu v podobě bývalého střelce Zmijozelu Puncyho. Přece si je musel Harry vidět na Georgově oslavě jak mu seděla na klíně a pucovala tam krevety v těstíčku a Puncyho." Řekl Ron, když se přestal smát.

,,Och vzpomínám si , i když matně." Řekl Harry.

,,Lenko ty máš dobré předpovědi." Mínila Hermiona.

,,Susan a Adrián, hm to bude velice dominantní párek." Dodal zamyšleně Neville.

,,Merline a Morgano, on si někdo dokázal uvázat na vodítko Puncyho, tak to musím pak na té Vánoční oslavě pogratulovat Susan Bonnesové. Ona je vážně věrná kopie své tety."

Řekla Leontýna.

,,Nechtěli jste si sednout ke stolu, ještě stále je tam ten banánový řez s slaným karamelem." Ozval se Lence zcela neznámý hlas.

,,Jasně Holly. Jinak Lenko, tohle je Holly Marry Blacketová, moje nynější přítelkyně." Řekl Ron.

,,Holly Marry, tý jo to je jako v bibli." Řekla Lenka.

,,Bohužel, se mi tak pomstili rodiče." Řekla Holly trochu nakysle.

,,No u mne je to podobně, já jsem Lenka Pandora, ale takto velice dobře zapadneš mezi kouzelníky Holly, když máš tak unikátní jméno." Řekla Lenka.

,,Dík." Řekla Holly a podala si s Lenkou ruku.

,,Juj ty máš tak teplem nabyté dlaně." Řekla Lenka.

,,A ty zmrzlé na kost, pojď ty vzácný hoste si dát horkou čokoládu." Řekla Holly.

,,Jo čokoláda je dobrý nápad." Řekla Lenka.

* * *

Sirius si připadal jako by byl znovu dvacetiletý kluk. Kypěl štěstím jako těsto na bábovku a vášnivě líbal svojí Emily u Observatoře Greenwisch, stále sedíc na své motorce přesně na čáře nultého poledníku. Nejenom, že má užasnou ženskou, která se nebojí létat a jezdit na motorce, ale umí v něm probudit oheň, že i když je pod nulou je mu teplo.

Tentokrát fakticky ty Vánoce stály za to.

,,Sírí, zlatíčko, měli bychom se odlepit od země a jet za Harrym. Já bych uvítala nějaké jídlo. Aby na nás zbyla snídaně." Řekla Emily.

,,Hm to bude pravda, docela jsme se tu přilepili." Řekl Sirius.

,,Sice je Londýn úžasný, ale já bych si ráda vybalila také věci." Řekla Emily.

,,Jak si přeješ má ctěná královno." Řekl Sirius.

Pak to vzal vzduchem nad Londýnem Sirius s Emily na Grimouldovo náměstí. Sirius vytáhl hůlku a zmenšil si motorku na velikost malého modelu, který se mu vešel do kapsy.

Sirius chytl Emily za ruku a šli k domu ,který viděli jenom oni dva. Pro ne kouzelníky byl skrytý.

* * *

Na Malfoy Manor bylo rušno jako v úlu. Armáda skřítků vzala Manor útokem a cídilo se a zdobilo se přímo velkém. Už dlouho tu nebylo něco tak velkého jako Vánoční hostina, která podle pana Seamuse bude hostit více než stovku lidí. Pro skřítky výzva, kterou už dlouho neměli a tím pádem byli jako horda mravenců při výstavbě mraveniště. Starý pan Lucius na to hleděl z obrazu s hrůzou v očích. Snažil se je nějak usměrnit, že není takového přepychu třeba, protože hosti jsou méně cenní kouzelnici, však skřítci měli nakázáno od pana Draca, málo nebo spíše vůbec poslouchat starého pána Luciuse. Což někteří rádi dělali. Starý pán Lucius nebyl dobrý pán a nový pan Draco byl vůči němu stokrát lepší. Nakoupil jim nové náčiní a konečně se zajímal o sídlo a jeho bolesti a také o problémy s ním v očích skřítků a dělal hodně, aby sídlo bylo skutečně krásné a k nim se choval vlídně a měl je rád. To i nejstarší skřítky nechalo pookřát a nabylo nebývalou energii. Pan Draco byl faktický pán Malfoy Manor a tím jejich pán.

A dnes se jelo do cílové rovinky. Pan Draco vítal také první hosty z rodinného kruhu, kteří mají zavítat na hostinu a budu zde trávit i zbytek Vánočních oslav. Madam Narcissa vyšla z krbu celá rozčepýřená jak použila krb po kompletním čištění a tím pádem letaxová síť byla velmi průchodná a rychlá na což madam Narcissa nebyla už nějaký rok zvyklá. Hned za ní z krbu vyšel pan Johnnathan a trochu si odkašlal a řek.

,,Čím jsi ten krb protáhl Draco?"

,,Pořídil jsem elektrický krbový vysavač pro skřítky. Velice účinné pro čištění." Řekl pan Draco.

,,Ty jsi sem zavedl elektřinu?" Ptal se pan Johnathan.

,,Ano zatím zde v tomto domě jsou čtyři zásuvky, po novém roce hodlám se přidělat další." Řekl pan Draco.

,,A to sis na to najal ne kouzelníky, nebylo to trochu nebezpečné?" Ptala se madam Narcissa.

,,Kde že, nějaká firma, mami. Já tu instalaci dělal sám. To slaboproudé rozvody, bylo jednoduché udělat. Nechápu jak to, že na to mudlové potřebují vyšší vzdělání. Bylo to asi tak složité jako udělat úkol z lektvarů." Řekl Draco.

,,Cože, Draco, ale to je dost nebezpečné, tohle dělat jako amatér, aby ty tvoje dráty někoho nezabily." Řekl Johnathan a už se koukal kolem sebe a hledal zásuvky a vyčuhujícími drátky a jiné závady na elektrickém vedení.

V tom vystoupil z krbu Seamus a měl v rukou krabici od jablek a v tom nějaké krabičky.

,,Kam to mám strčit?" Ptal se Draca.

,,Tally." Zavolal pan Draco jednu skřítku.

Objevila se Tally ve svém novém úboru, které nakoupil pan Draco pro všechny skřítky, aby nedělaly ostudu, že nejsou pěkné a krásné skřítky. Jednalo se zelené šatičky a kapsami na zavazování dozadu na mašli.

,,Pane Draco co si přejete?" Ptala se.

,,Odnes ten ohňostroj Tally prosím na bezpečné místo. Zítra večer, tu bude hezká podívaná." Řekl a podal jí tu krabici.

,,Ano pane Draco." Řekla Tally a zmizela.

,,Kde máš Draco elektroměr a přípojkovou krabici?" Ptal se pan Johnatan.

,,Ve vchodě do sklepení, mohu ti jí klidně ukázat Johnatane." Řekl pan Draco.

,,To bych tu tvojí amatérskou elektriku rád viděl." Zabručel Johnahtan.

Pan Draco tedy s ním odešel a v tu chvíli z krbu vylezla slečna Galathea. Vlasy jí stály na hlavě z toho krbu.

,,Juj tohle přemístění krbem, to bylo tedy terno. Expres přímo. Co s tím krbem Draco udělal?" Ptala se.

,,Dokonale ho nechal vyčistit. Je jak nový a nový byl, když tohle sídlo bylo stavěno před 250 lety." Řekla madam Narcissa.

Galathea si odfrkla a šla i se svým kufříkem nahoru po schodech do svého pokojíku, který tu měla když tu byla náhodou na návštěvě.

V tom se ozval domovní zvonek Malfoy Manor.

,,Ach další hosté. Draco a Johnathan jsou na té elektrické tůře." Spráskla ruce Narcissa a šla hosty přivítat sama.

Za chvíli se vrátila s dvěma dalšími osobami, Millicent Bulstrodovou a jejím malým bráškou Moricem Bulstrodem. Ti dva byli tak odlišní, jak to jenom u sourozenců může být. Millicent mohutná mladá ženská, která by snad i uzvedla chlapa, kdyby na to přišlo a Moric, malý hubený chlapec, o kterém si Narcissa myslela, že snad ani není její bratr, když opak byl pravdou. Moric ještě měl na vodítku svého psa, kokršpaněla, fenku, které říkal Lentilka, podle Bertíkových lentilek tisíckrát jinak, které měl moc rád.

Millicent před sebou levitovala tři kufry.

,,Jenom vy dva?" Ptal se Seamus.

,,Ehm naši slaví své výročí svatby na Maltě a babička odjela se svou novou známostí na ostrov Mann. Morice mi dali na povel a tak jsem ho vzala s Lentikou sem. Nechat ho doma, tak to by asi barák nestál nebyl něčím zamořen." Řekla Millicent.

,,Ach já zapomněla, že Filloména a Robert mají už dvacáté výročí svatby. Ono se to neustále překrývá s Vánoci." Řekla Narcissa zamyšleně.

,,No dovol, já bych nikdy naší vilu nezbořil." Zamračil se Moric.

,,Jo a minule se to málem stalo, vždyť si do krbu vysypal celou krabičku Letaxového prášku." Řekla Millicent.

,,Jo, ale to jsem byl malý." Řekl Moric.

,,Malý jsi i teď a to minule bylo před rokem." Řekla Millicent.

Moric se mračil dál.

,,Millicent a tvoje babička mám novou známost, po tolika letech?" Ptala se Narcissa.

,,Ano překvapení i pro mne, hrůza a děs v očích otce, že babička si našla nového kouzelníka, poté co děda před 9 lety umřel. Prej nějaký nový rentiér, to víte spoustu dědečků vyšoupli z Ministerstva kouzel a tak začala babička lovit. Však pan je hodný na babičku a nejde po penězích, ale spíše po ní a její kuchyni." Řekla Millicent.

Nad tím se Narcissa a Seamus zasmáli. No ta revoluce na Ministerstvu má i nečekaný vedlejší efekt. Mnoho starých mládenců, kteří potřebují teplé jídlo a ženskou ruku. Což vdovy a starší ženy jistě zaujalo, podle zvětšující se kolonky v Denním věštci pro Seznamku pro nezadané.

,,Pojďte ukážu vám pokoje." Řekl Seamus.

,,Ty se tu nějak vyznáš Seamusi Finnigene." Řekla Millicent a možná na oko se tvářila překvapeně.

,,Ano musím drahá Millicent, když jsem bratr hostitele." Řekl Seamus.

,,Hm." Broukla Millicent jako nenažraný čmelák a šla s Moricem za ním.

Jakmile vystoupali do patra v hale se objevil Johnathan a Draco.

,,A já myslel, že budeš totálně kouzelnický chlap Draco a nebudeš vědět ani, co je šroubovák. To jsem se asi pěkně mýlil. Kde se v tobě tak praktické znalosti berou?" Mínil k němu Johnatan.

,,No vyhledal jsem si to v knihovně a něco mi poradil můj nový kamarád Eric." Řekl Draco.

,,Ten tatér?" Ptal se Johnathan.

,,Ano, ale má i mnoho jiných znalostí než toto." Řekl Draco.

,,Hm asi ano, to připojení a pojistky jsou rozhodně v pořádku, když to porovnávám s naším bývalým domem, mne to ještě čeká v Anglesy." Řekl Johnatan.

,,Draco propásl jsi Millicent a Morice." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Jenom ti, co pan a paní Bulstrodovy a jejich babi?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Rodiče slaví výročí svatby v Středomoří a jejich babička si očividně našla nového kouzelníka a je s ním na ostrově Mann. Chudáci takto je obrat o rodinné Vánoce, že se Ména a Robert nestydí." Řekla trochu kysele Narcissa.

,,Babi Bulstrodová randí, tak to bych do ní neřekl. Ta si užívala být přece vdovou, ne?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Asi změnila jako já názor, Draco." Řekla Narcissa.

V tom se ozval znova zvonek.

,,Ach další hosté. Prima." Řekl Draco a šel pro ně.

O chvíli později vjel do haly s hlavním krbem sportovním kočárkem s Teddym a za ním šla Androméda. Před ní levitovaly dvě cestovní tašky.

,,Ráda tě vidím Andy." Objala jí Narcissa a dala pusu na obě tváře.

,,Já také, vše v pohodě s tebou po zdravotní stránce?" Ptala se Androméda a sjela Narcissu od hlavy k patě.

,,No až na nateklé prsty, vše v naprostém pořádku děkuji za optání, s tenkrát s Dracem to bylo horší. Zatím to čekání na to malé je pohodové. Možná až na ty chutě." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Ach, co to bylo minule, když jsi o tom psala, suchary s hořčicí?" Ptala se Androméda s úšklebkem.

,,Ne trochu jsem skřítkům vyjedla kvásek na chleba. To malé je zvláštní, s Dracem to byly jenom pověstné okurky." Řekla Narcissa.

,,Jo každé děťátko je jiné sestřičko a když si vzpomínám, jak tě čekala maminka a každý den si poroučela borůvky se šlehačkou, tak se divím, že skřítci tobě neříkali slečna borůvka." Řekla Androméda se smíchem.

,,Mami ty jsi v tomhle ještě naprosto v normě. Jistá Abigeil Rucornová asi lidmem Zmijozelu kazí chuť. Už to není jenom ta její šlehačka a nudlová zavářka. Přešla na sardelová očka s strouhaným křenem." Řekl Draco.

,,Hm sardelová očka, ty už jsem neměla roky. Výborný nápad, zrovna jsem dostala na něco takového chuť." Olízla si spodní ret Narcissa a podívala se směrem ke kuchyni.

Draco jenom zbledl. Na co mámu zase přivedl. Těhotenské chutě jeho matky byly nevyzpytatelné jako věštby Sibyly Traveliové nebo ona sama.

Narcissa spěšně odešla do kuchyně a Androméda mínila.

,,Jemine myslím, že si Johnathene velice oddychneš, až to skončí, viď?" Ptala se dotyčného.

,,Co jako Vánoce nebo Narcissi chutě s tím malým v bříšku?" Ptal se.

,,Ehm obojí." Řekla Androméda.

,,No pak přijdou jistě Velikonoce drahá Andromédo a nakonec malé a já už zažil horší než sardelová očka nebo suchary s hořčicí. A je lepší, když to probíhá takto než kdyby měla má drahá Cissa problémy ne." Řekl Johnatatan.

,,Velice zdravý názor." Řekla Androméda a vyndala Teddyho z kočárku.

V tom se ozval zase zvonek Malfoy Manor.

,,Promiňte ale přišli další hosté." Řekl Draco a odběhl jim otevřít.

Když otevíral hlavní dveře, tak rovnou hlas z venku mu řekl.

,,Asi to budeš muset otevřít na obě křídla Draco, jinak neprojdu."

Draco otevřel obě křídla dveří a do Manor v jel dvojitý mohutný kočárek tažený Sally Smithovou. Za ní obtěžkaný zavazadly se valil v huňatém zimním kabátu Michael Conner celý červený ve tvářích a ještě stařenka o francouzské berly. Asi Sally babička, jak to vypadalo.

,,Tak to tohle je Malfoy Manor, babičko." Řekla Sally a vyndala z kapsy svého žlutého zimního kabátu dudlík a dala ho do pusinky podle všeho chlapečkovi v pravé straně dvojitého kočárku.

,,Úžasná architektura Sally pusinko, ale jak to, že to nebylo prohlášeno za památku jako spousta jiných věcí v této zemi?" Ptala se Sally babička.

,,No my kouzelnici zatím jsme nedostali k tomu, abychom něco prohlásili za památku no dům nebo v tomto případě Manor, paní Holllová. Zdravím Draco Malfoy, to je tedy věc tu slavit s tebou Vánoce." Vysvětlil Conner sundal zátěž kufrů.

,,Nápodobně, proč jsi ty kufry nosil Connere, jsi přeci kouzelník." Řekl Draco překvapeně.

Conner než odpověděl, tak si vyndal kapesník a vysmrkal se.

,,Michael trochu nastydl a hůlku si zabalil někam do kufru." Řekla Sally.

,,Vidím." Řekl Draco a koukl znovu na Connera.

,,Trochu vnučko, ten mladý hoch ráno měl skoro zimnici. Nabalila jsem ho do tvého otce zimníku. Měl zůstat doma a ne to zde zamořovat bacily." Řekla Sally babička a ukázala holí na Connera.

,,Ale já chtěl pomoc Sally a …" Michel Conner větu nedokončil a místo se rozkašlal jako tuberák.

,,Merline, co tu vlastně děláš Connere a proč jsi sis nevzal nějaký dryják proti chřipce?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Micheal je alergický na zázvor a ten lektvar nemůže, Draco." Řekla Sally.

Draco Malfoy zakroutil hlavou. V Manor je jeho matka, malý Teddy, Galathea, Moric a Michael Conner se rozhodl tu roznést bacily. Na Hagvaspára mu nějak nemyslí.

,,A já nechtěl být sám." Dodal poté co utišil kašel Michael.

Draco si povzdechl a vzpomněl, že Conner je válečný sirotek, jeden s mnoha a vlastně nemá vlastní rodinu. S kousl jednu poznámku na adresu nebožtíka strýce Rastabána a zavolal jednu skřítku.

,,Amorfi tohoto hosta rovnou přemísti a ulož do postele. A ty Connere z ní nevytáhneš ani patu, výjimkou Wc a umyvadla. Potenciálního roznášeče chřipky po Manor tu nechci, takže tě protáhnu jetelem Paracetamolem a Aspirinem."

,,Ach vnučko ty jsi říkala, že mladý pan Malfoy je z hodně kouzelnické rodiny, ale nekouzelnické léky zná, jak to?" Ptala se babička.

,,Madam ne všechny lektvary na nemoci jsou pro nás vhodné, někteří kouzelnici a čarodějky jsou na to jak říká Sally alergičtí a tak musíme mít i něco jiného." Řekl Draco.

Skřítka vzala za kabát Connera a v tu chvíli zmizela.

,,Chudák Michael, zrovna na Vánoce být nemocný." Řekla Sally.

,,To přežije, jenom aby to ti malí nechytli. Ahoj vy dva, jak to vypadá, budete tu mít dost společnost." Sklonil se nad kočárkem Draco.

Noe ho ignoroval a cucal dudlík a díval se jedině tak na svou maminku, ale Ráchel jevila zájem se dostat z kočárku ven.

,,Ano, ano George mi referoval, že tu bude více prcků. Je tu nějaký pro ně prostor, kde můžou být, když bude ta večeře a ta jak říkal George party?" Ptala se Sally.

,,Ano sice portrét mého otce se tvářil nadmíru uraženě, ale jeho bývalá pracovna je naprosto ideální místo. Už jsem tam nechal skřítky vystavět ohrádku a kolíbky. Tally nebo Betsy, to tam budou hlídat. Ty dvě skřítky se mohly přetrhnout, když se dozvěděly, že tu bude více malých dětiček. To už pro ně je hodně dlouho minimálně od mých druhých narozenin." Řekl Draco.

,,A portrét tvého otce?" Ptala se Sally.

,,Och toho jsem přemístil pryč. Je v mé pracovně zatím, ale rozhodně si ho tam nenechám." Řekl Draco.

,,Vy jistě mluvíte o těch magických portrétech, že?" Ptala se Sally babička.

,,Ano madam, jinak já jsem Draco Lucius Malfoy, vlastník tohoto sídla." Podal si s Sally babičkou ruku.

,,Ach mladý gentleman, těší mne, Silvia Anna Hollová." Přestavila se Sally babička.

,,Potěšení na mé straně. No teď vás provedu po Malfoy Manor." Řekl Draco a šel dopředu.

Na schodech potkali Seamuse.

,,Ahojky Seamusi ráda tě vidím." Řekla Sally a objala až Seamus Finnigen skoro zmodral jak se mu nedostávalo kyslíku.

,,Také tě rád vidím … mohla by jsi mne pustit Sally." Řekl skoro bez dechu.

,,Och promiň." Řekla Sally.

,,Páni tohle je smrtonosné obětí Sally." Nadechl se zhluboka Seamus.

,,To víš tahat Noeho a Ráchel, to jsem dostala hodně síly v pažích. Myslím, že bych tě i zvedla, ale na schodech to zkoušet nebudu." Řekla Sally.

,,Ne to raději ne." Řekl Seamus a otočil se Draca.

,,A kufry?" Ptal se.

,,Poslány i s Connerem do pokojů a Conner uložen do postele. Uhnal si chřipku a na lektvar je alergický. Pak mu donesu aspirín." Řekl Draco.

,,Skvělý už minulé Vánoce byl nastydlý a měl zánět močáku a teď má chřipku a zase na Vánoce. Perfektní Vánoce zase má ten Hagvaspár." Řekl Seamus.

,,On byl i minulé Vánoce nemocen?" Ptala se Sally.

,,Jo, to se už skrýval v Komnatě největší potřeby. O toto bylo horší, nemohli jsme ho vzít k Pomfrejové nikdy jindy než v noci. Kroutil se nám jako žížala bolestí. Já takový zánět nikdy neměl, ale musí to být hodně nepříjemné." Řekl Seamus.

,,Ano to je nepříjemné onemocnění ehm mladý pane?" Sally babička se zastavila.

,,Seamus Finnigen a vy musíte být madam babička Sally, těší mě. Sally o vás dost často povídala." Řekl Seamus.

,,Zase další mladý gentleman, mají všichni ti mladí kouzelnici takové krásné vychování drahá vnučko, že se stydím skoro za hochy co má naše sousedka. Ti se chovají jako orangutani." Řekla Sally babička.

,,No asi ne všichni, ale většina ano, babičko." Řekla Sally a vyndala Ráchel z kočárku, protože ta dávala hlasitě najevo, že už tam nechce být ani Merlinovo zlaté hovno.

,,Co je pusinko?" Ptala se Sally Ráchel.

Ráchel se uklidnila, ale když jí chtěla Sally uložit znovu do kočárku tak začala křičet jako by jí na nože brali, až připoutala jediného obyvatele portrétů v Manor krom Luciuse Malfoye a to pradědečka Nicolase Malfoye.

,,Merline proč ta malá slečna dělá takový rámus." Zacpával si uši.

,,Ráchel není moc zvyklá být dlouho v kočárku, pane, já jí většinou nosím v náručí. Někdy i s Noem." Řekla Sally.

,,Rozumím, moji synové ten vynález mudlů také moc nemilovali. Jenom doufám, že hlasitost malé slečny nevysklí okna. Byla by tu moc zima." Řekl Nicolas Malfoy a odešel z obrazu někam jinam.

,,Jo ta maličká je jak klakson u auta." Řekl příchozí Johnathan Finnigen a pozorně si prohlídl Ráchel a Noeho.

,,Hm tyhle nemluvňata jistě jsou ty vzácné přírůstky z Smithovy rodiny o kterých mluvil můj vlastní a nevlastní syn. Jsou vážně roztomilá stvoření." Řekl Johnathan.

,,Sally máš kliku, že ostatní portréty emigrovaly z Manor, takto se tu objevil můj praděda Nicolas a ten je milý pán." Řekl Draco.

,,Spíše moudrý Draco." Řekl Johnathan.

,,No to také." Řekl Draco.

* * *

Millicent Bulstrodová si vybalila věci v pokoji, který dostala jako host Malfoy Manor. No byl asi tak o polovinu větší než co měla doma a to si myslela, že jejich vile má velký pokoj, třetí největší po ložnici jejich rodičů a babičky. Omyl.

Vzala si na sebe jednoduché tmavě modré šaty, aby tu nedělala ostudu, když je u Malfoyů a sešla dolů do jídelny. No znala to tu už z dřívějších návštěv. Však málem by to nebýt krbu zde nepoznala. Musela se štípnout do tváře, že nesní. Jo byl tu stůl a židle, to je v každé jídelně v tak velkém domě, ale kam se poděla všechna zelená a stříbrná. Nikde jí tu neviděla. Místo tu byla velmi světle žlutá s bílou a pudrově krémovou a celý stůl a židle měly medově zlatou barvu. Závěsy byly fuč a místo na oknech bylo něco jako tenké lístky seskládané od hora dolů, propouštějící trochu mdlého slunečního svitu prosincového dne. Nahoře byl zavěšený obří křišťálový lustr a pod nohama byl kávově hnědý koberec s vzorem drobných hvězdiček. V rohu stál bíle natřený příborník a něm byla záhadná krabice z které se linula Vánoční hudba.

Vypadalo to tu útulněji než kdy dřív a Millicent nemohla uvěřit, že by jídelna mohla být taková útulná.

,,Ráda tě vidím Millicent." Ozval se hlas za zády.

Byla to Astorie.

,,Já také, co tu Draco s tím provedl." Řekla Millicent.

,,Hm jak to vypadá tak můj budoucí manžel a miláček je kutil a doopravdy majitel tohoto sídla. A jako správný hospodář se o to tu začal starat Millicent." Řekla Astorie.

,,Vidím, ale Merline, já bych to tu nepoznala." Řekla Millicent a otočila se na Astorii.

Ta tam stála v jednoduché bílé halence a zelené sukni.

,,A to si neviděla ostatní místnosti Milli, některé po Dracově úpravě ani já. Pojď se podívat." Řekla Astorie a chytla Millicent a už jí vedla za ruku ven z jídelny.

A tak viděla Millicent purpurově sladěný taneční sál, knihovnu krásně uklizenou, opravené skleníky a zimní zahradu, poté velkou rodinou lodžií, gentlemanskou místnost kde byl k překvapení Millicent byl krom kulečníkového stolu i velká obrazovka toho mudlovského vynálezu televize a také něco podivného, co jí přestavila Astorie jako stolní tenis a šipky. Jenom se mračila, když se z jedné police na ní vysypalo pár porno magazínů, které si tam asi Draco uskladnil.

,,No krom toho, že je hospodář, je očividně normální chlap, Astorie. Hm, ale tahle toho má přes míru." Ukázala na jednu ženskou v časopise Millicent.

,,To jistě nemá přírodní." Řekla svůj názor Astorie.

,,Ale oni nemají lektvary přece a ani kouzla?" Řekla překvapeně Millicent.

,,No Hermiona říkala, že některé ženské si to nechávají upravit operativně, prej tam vloží nějakou hmotu, aby se jim zvětšila. Ano říkala tomu silikony, nějaká umělá hmota. No já bych to rozhodně nechtěla." Ošila se Astorie.

,,Já také ne." Zakroutila hlavou Millicent.

,,A tahle, no páni, ta chce snad zemřít, je hubená jako kost." Řekla podmračeně Millicent.

,,Nějaká nemocná modelka, podle mě. No sice má prsa, ale zadek skoro žádný a jinak je to kost a kůže. Co na ní můžou mudlové vidět?" Ptala se Astorie.

,,Morgano co to má ženská v ruce?" Ptala se Millicent.

,,Och to je dráždidlo, něco jako bičík, Milli. Mohu se tě na něco zeptat?" Ptala se Astorie.

Millicent jenom kývla stále listující Beauty.

,,Ty jsi panna, no však víš co myslím?"

Millicent nabrala pořádný kus červené do tváří.

,,Ano." Pípla a trochu se za to styděla. Připadala si jak stará panna, když si vzala ostatní holky z ročníku. Však kdo by bral Millicent Bustrodovou jako ženu, která chce být také milována nebo líbána. Ne na to byla ošklivá jak noc a i ta byla hezčí.

,,Víš nedávno jsem měla ještě v Bradavicích závažný rozhovor s Dracem. Víš Daphné udělala mnoho zlého než jí chytli. A jeden kluk by vážně potřeboval pomoc se vyrovnat s tím co mu Daphné provedla." Řekla Astorie.

,,Ale já o to s Longbotomem přijít nechci, to bych skončila v jináči, ten je plodnější než chovný hippogrif." Řekla Millicent vystrašeně.

Astorie se rozesmála.

,,Chudák Neville, ty máš tedy o něm mínění Milli, ne toho jsem nemyslela." Máchla rukou.

,,A koho tedy myslíš Astorie, tvá sestra byla tajemná jak hrad v Karpatech a se mnou se moc nikdy nebavila, pokud po mě něco nechtěla. Koho má ještě na svědomí, já myslela, že jsi říkala, že no … že ublížila jenom Nevillovi Longbotomovi." Řekla Millicent.

,,Seamus. Co jsem dostala z Draca, a to je dost málo, tak byl asi druhý v řadě tu noc. Hrozné už je to, že se musel dívat co provedla Nevillovi, ale má příšerná sestra si dala ještě druhý chod. On se bojí no trochu moc holek. Myslím, že by prostě potřeboval nežnou péči nějaké holky a bude zase v pořádku a nebude trpět nočními běsy. Vždyť si viděla, že má kruhy pod očima." Řekla Astorie.

,,Jo to jsem viděla, ale, já … já prostě… nevím jak na to a s Finnigenem nemám nic společného a jsem jenom Millicent Bulstrodová." Řekla nešikovně Millicent.

,,A to je špatně?" Ptala se Astorie.

Millicent otevřela ústa.

,,Millicent Moudrý klobouk, tě nedal do Zmijozelu jenom proto, že jsi Bulstrodová, umíš a dokážeš být přátelská, manipulovat s lidmi ve vlastní prospěch, ale chovat se také jako dáma a věrná přítelkyně. Klidně sis troufla i na toho mudlovského bratrance Harryho Pottera a to je o hlavu větší než ty. A jsi krásná to mi věř, jsi totiž kus ženské. V těch magazínech jsou chudobky, ale ty jsi velké poupě růže, které je pořádně košaté. Máš větší vnady než já a i zadek. A víš co říkala madam Pomfrejová, že takové holky jsou krev a mlíko, nemají pak problém přivést na svět děti. To je tvoje velká výhoda. Nejsi kost, ale šunka na kosti a to pro kluky je mnohem přijatelnější. Oni se potřebují něčeho chytnout a někde uvelebit svojí hlavu, když jim svět přerůstá přes hlavu. A tím, že jsi nějaká sexuální činnost je pro tebe neprobádané území nebudeš na Seamuse tak ostré ostří. Budeš mu měkká jako polštářek a on se prospat potřebuje. Bez noční můry nejlépe. Hele já neříkám, že máte hned po sobě skočit jako králíci a vyhnat všechny zlé duchy ze sebe, ale trochu mazlení a tulení by vám oběma neuškodila. A on něžnou ženskou ruku potřebuje jako sůl." Řekla Astorie.

Millicent na ní hleděla jako ducha div jí čelist nevypadla z pantů na podlahu. Chvíli mlčela než se chytla a něco řekla.

,,A … to myslíš … že zrovna já…" Dál se Millicent nedostala.

,,Ano ty, víš já jsem se ptala už i Treycy, ale ta odmítla, ta podle všeho randí nově s někým. A holek z mého ročníku jsem se ptát už vůbec nechtěla. Mandy se vyjádřila v tom smyslu, že během bitvy byla v jistých místech vážně zraněná a není plně zahojená a na tuto věc si netroufá, Sophie a Alice mi rovnou zabouchly dveře, že s sestrou Daphné Greengrásové se nechtějí bavit a Hermiona má Leeho a Abigeil, tak to do začátku také ne a už je zadaná jako já. Zbyla si ty Milli." Řekla Astorie.

,,Ale proč zrovna já a nehledě na to, já s Finnigenem stěží za život promluvila pár slov." Řekla Millicent.

,,Protože jsme mohli zabránit tomu co Daphné provedla. Ty jako spolužačka jsi mohla říct, a dost a já jako sestra také. Já se cítím vina za to, co má sestra provedla, ale už jsem si dala za úkol, že už budu věrná jenom Dracovi. Už jsem si to dost pokazila díky Nevillovi." Řekla Astorie.

,,Chápu mohly jsme Daphné zastavit. Změnit jí jako Zmijozeky. Nic z toho jsme neudělaly a v podstatě jsme byly pro ní cizinky." Řekla smutně Millicent a otočila se na Astorii.

,,Ale jak to mám udělat? Potřebuji radu." Řekla Millicent.

,,Takže dobře poslouchej Millicent. Zaprvé Seamus miluje jablečné koláčky…" Začala Astorie vysvětlovat svůj plán, který osobně pojmenovala Odborná léčba Nebelvíra.

* * *

Sirius Black seděl u předvánočního oběda v velice podivné pro něho společnosti. Nebyla tu jenom jeho snoubenka Emily a jeho kamarádka Lenka, ale také jeho kmotřenec Harry s jeho přítelkyní Ginny, pak její bratr Ron a jeho mudlovská přítelkyně Holly, podle Siriuse milé děvče, pak Hermiona a její přítel Lee Jordán, dále Neville s jeho malinkou dcerou Veronicou, která už seděla na vysoké židli a matlala na sebe přesnídávku a něčím co vypadalo na mleté vařené maso, pak ten Dean Thomas a jeho přítelkyně Leontýna. A pak lidé o kterých Sirius se nedokázal rozhodnout jestli je vůbec oslovit či ne. Harryho dle kmotřence nevlastní teta Petunie, jeho nevlastní bratranec Dudley a jeho snoubenka Abigeil u prašivky Merlina Rucornová. A ta jak bylo vidno ještě v jiném stavu.

Přitom ten Dudley byl stejně skoro starý jako Harry. Sirius si pomyslel, Merline to starý Rucorn asi nepřežije až se to doví, ale slíbil těm mladým, že mu to ani slůvkem nepoví i kdyby ho potkal. Což samo o sobě bylo nepravděpodobné. I tak nějak moc rychle se ta rodičovská společnost v Harryho ročníku rozrostla, když si vzal tu věc s Veronicou a jak se dozvěděl o Smithových dvojčatech. Jak útrpné, že u nich byl James v ročníku vlastně první. Bože to byli takový zaostalí, nebo Harryho ročník je díky válce předčasně vyspělý. Spíše druhá možnost se rozhodl mezi dvěma sousty steaku Sirius.

Pohledu na Lily sestru Petunii se raději vyhýbal. Neměl jí za věci s Harrym rád.

Jak se chovat k Dudleymu už nevěděl vůbec. Jak se zdálo, tak Harry s ním nalézal řeč snadno a to, že Dudleyho budoucí manželka je čarodějka mu nevadí a dokonce tím pádem víc baví z kouzelníky a s Harrym. Ta Abigeil byla přímo jako puzzle a velice živě se zapojila do řeči mezi místními slečnami a dokonce i svou budoucí tchyni do toho zapojila, že se Sirius divil, že zrovna uťápla Petunie už podle všeho Evansová vypustila do éteru pár vtipů. To Sirius nezažil.

Bylo těsně po obědě, kdy se slečny rozhodly si udělat menší procházku a to i s malou Veronicou.

,,Ehm pane Blacku mohu si s vámi promluvit?" Ptala se ho zrovna přímo vznešeným zdvořilostním tónem Lilly sestra Petunie.

Sirius pohlédl kolem sebe a chvilku hledal na koho by se mohl vymluvit, ale pozdě si uvědomil, že zbyl poslední v jídelně a Harry se zašil s kamarády a bratrancem dolů do sklepa do dílny jak říkal a Emily vyrazila s holkami ven.

,,Dobrá." Řekl a sedl si zpět jídelnímu stolu. Jedinou výhodou bylo, že byla s karafa s červeným vínem poblíž, kdyby se potřeboval uklidnit.

Petunie chvilku mlčela a Sirius z ní byl celý nevrlý. Ať se vymáčkne nebo ať mlčí.

,,Ráda bych se vám omluvila Siriusi Blacku." Řekla jako první.

,,Za co?" Ptal se Sirius a neměl ani páru o čem Petunie mluví. Jemu se nemusí přece omlouvat, ale podle něho spíše Harrymu.

,,Chci se omluvit vám jako kmotrovi Harryho. Měla jsem projevit trochu více odvahy a být lepší teta pro něho než jsem byla a více ho vychovat a hlavně už dříve opustit své manžela. Já bych do té koleje odvážných nikdy nepatřila." Řekla Petunie a stáhla rty tenké linky.

Sirius povytáhl obočí a řekl ,,to asi ne."

,,Nemá cenu dělat z toho nějaké velké ciráty a elegie jak jsem se nechutně zachovala k vašemu kmotřenci a že jsem sama špinila památku Lilly. Jenom chci aby jste věděl, že se k tomu nevrátím. Už nejsem ani Dursleyová ale znovu Evansová. A tak chci také žít. Už když ne ho nebudu vychovat, protože je Harry dospělý mladý muž, tak chci za ním stát, ať už to bude obyčejná rada nebo něco jiného. A vím jako jeho kmotr budete pravděpodobně dělat to samé." Petunie se odmlčela na chvilku.

,,A mrzelo by mě, kdybych byla ve vašich očích nepříjemná osoba. Ráda bych vám nabídla lehké přátelské vztahy Siriusi. Už asi z toho důvodu, že jste jeden z mála lidí, který znal Lilly a Jamese dost dobře a máte na ně vzpomínky, které jsou možná více bohaté než mé." Řekla Petunie a upřeně pohlédla na Siriuse.

Ten otevřel obě oči dokořán a nevěděl co na to říct.

,,Sice jsem sestra Lilly, ale od jedenácti má zášť vůči jejímu magickému talentu přesáhla zdravou mez a já jí postupně ztratila. Její smrt byla jenom konečná věta, mé ztráty a o to horší že byla napsaná na papíře a ne vyslovená ústy. A to, že to přišlo i s Harrym bylo ještě horší. Bylo to jako by Lilly mi řekla, že jsem nikdy pro ní nebyla víc než cizí osoba. Možná proto jsem tak chovala k Harrymu. Byla jsem totiž celý dospělý život naštvaná, že jsem nedokázala ovlivnit život Lilly a ztratila jsem jí. Nedokázala jsem jí jako starší sourozenec ochránit. Za tyhle nezdravé city se teď stydím." Řekla Petunie a dodala.

,,Děkuji tímto, že jste dal Harrymu pocit, že ho rodiče milovali a asi jste mu o nich řekl víc než kdy já. Já to nedokázala." Řekla a zvedla se ze židle a chtěla odejít z jídelny do kuchyně.

Sirius se zvedl také, ale chytl Petunii za rukáv jejího svetru.

,,Počkej Petunie. Prosím." Řekl celý nesvůj.

,,Sedni si prosím."

Petunie si sedla zpět.

Sirius se pak tiše uchechtl a řekl.

,,Tenhle rok mě fakticky dostává na hranice Petunie Evansová. Nikdy bych nevěřil, že dojdu k okamžiku a budu sedět u jídelního stolu v rodném domě a budu zde hostem a budu mluvit zrovna s tebou." Započal Sirius a opřel se pořádně do židle a podíval se ke stropu.

,,Jo byl jsem považován za mrtvého, můj kmotřenec nade mnou truchlil a pak se nějak vyrovnal s mou smrti a najednou jsem živ a pak to samé se stane s mým mladším bráškou. Možná si slyšela o Regulusi. Ten si ležel na dně jezírka jako kamínek a všichni ho měli za mrtvého. I já Petunie. A také mi to nikdo neřekl z očí do očí. Jenom mi přišla sova, že má Regulus pohřeb bez těla. V tu chvíli jsem do sebe převrátil celou láhev whisky a brečel jako děcko na podlaze svého bytu skoro celý den. Bylo mi 19 a měl jsem pocit, že jsem pro něho nic neudělal. Nic Petunie, nic jsem neudělal pro mého mladšího brášku. A s Regulusem mě odcizily právě Bradavice." Sirius se nadechl a pokračoval.

,,Já byl rebel rodiny a Nebelvír a on jako každý tradice ctící Black se stal Zmijozel. To byla celá skála mezi námi a k tomu si připoj to, že se ten pitomeček přidal ke Smrtijedům a já k Fénixovu řádu. Dvě více rozdílné osoby v tu chvíli neexistovali, ale tady." Sirius dal ruce na hruď, kde měl srdce.

,,Jsem ho pořád měl rád jako první den, kdy jsem ho spatřil v kolíbce jako novorozené miminko. Sourozence ať po krvi nebo ne nerozpojí nic Petunie a to ani smrt ať už je skutečná nebo ne. A Lilly tě měla stále ráda, to mi říkala sama. Jenom byla trochu naštvaná a také se strachovala, že s ní nemluvíš nebo nenapíšeš. A já sice mám vzpomínky bohaté, ale ty máš v sobě stále tu Lilly, kterou nic zlého nepotkalo a žádné kouzlo nezranilo, kamarád jí neutekl a maminka neumřela a hraje si stále na zahradě a naivně se kouká na svět těma svými zelenými očima. A tyto vzpomínky jsou mnohem cennější než ty moje. A i to Harry potřebuje vědět, ne jenom tu mojí válkou ztrápenou Lilly Potterovou- Evansovou." Řekl Sirius.

Petunie jenom kývla. Nikdy by neřekla, ale na duší se jí díky Siriusi neuvěřitelně ulevilo.

,,A s tím ovlivňováním mladších sourozenců, tak to je jiná věc. To je přirozené Petunie. Já jsem si to uvědomil až před pár týdny, jak moc jsem mého bratra ovlivnil. A ty jsi Lily také ovlivnila, aniž si to pocítila. Možná právě ty jsi Lilly jsi zbavila poslední zábrany, aby začala randit Jamesem Potterem. Jak to později řekla. Když může mít Petunie chlapa který je jejím opakem tak proč já bych nemohla randit s Potterem. Jo ti se v lásce rozhodně neměli a já jsem si spíše kdysi myslel, že Lilly skončí dřív posteli se Severusem Snapem než-li s Jamesem, ale to jsem se seknul vedle, díky tobě Petunie." Zasmál se Sirius a řekl.

,,A vem si sourozence Weasleyovi, tam to také tak běží. Mladší chrání vždy starší, když ti se naopak snaží chránit mladší občas marně. Je to jako uzavřený kruh. A Lilly to dělala i pro tebe. Nikdy neřekla nikomu ani Jamesi, kde tvoje rodina bydlí nebo detail z tvého života. Byla jsi její truhla tajemství no musím že na stejné úrovni měla zaškatulkovaného Severuse Snapa. No u těch by se také říct, že se chovali jako sourozenci. A já to dělal i Reguluse, aniž bych si to uvědomil. Nikdy jako bystrozor jsem neprozradil nic o něm nebo kde by mohl být, ačkoliv on byl považován za nežádoucí kriminální živel. Ani Moody to ze mě nevytřískal a to je co říct. Takže neříkej nikdy, že jsi neovlivnila Petunie nebo že jsi jí ztratila. Dokud máš vzpomínky tak Lilly žije dál. Žije dál i Harrym, protože jejím odkazem." Řekl Sirius a promnul si strniště na bradě a dodal.

,,No co se týče výchovy tak to je úhel pohledu Petunie. Vernon Dursley rozhodně nespadá do kolonky dobrého otce a manžela, ale spíše masochistického prasete. Však do mohl tušit jaký bude po svatbě, kdy se tvářil jako andílek nebo svatý v tom kostele, jak se o něm vyjádřil James. A že to odnesl nejvíce odlišný vzorek rodiny v podobě Harryho je tím pádem logické. A když jsem ho naposled viděl, tak mi bylo jasné, že na toho chlapa si ženská jako ty Petunie si asi moc netroufne a raději drží krok a pusu. Na druhou stranu, Harry není rozmazlený, umí si uvařit, zařídit si bydlení a jiné domácí práce. Nepotřebuje skoro nikdy domácího skřítka a vyzná se v nekouzelnickém světě a přežil válku. Sice je občas paranoidní jako můj starý mentor Alastor Pošuk Moody, ale má zdravý názor na věc a umí se vymáčknout a nebojí se říct svojí pravdu i když něco za to schytá. Umí žít a čelit překážkám jako chlap. Možná dospěl až příliš rychle, ale nakonec můžeme za to být rádi. Mohl tak čelit Voldemortu a přežít ho. Já bych tu tvojí výchovu nazval výukou přežití a nakonec nějaké plody nesla, protože Harrymu to pomohlo přežít pokusy Voldemorta ho poslat do hrobu. Já v jeho věku bych to nezvládl a dost pochybuji o Jamesi. Jeho rodiče ho měli jako zázračné pozdní miminko, které už nedoufali, nekonečně rozmazlovali. James v Harryho věku neuměl ani vařit ani si vyprat vlastní prádlo natož aby věděl kde sehnat lak na motorku a věděl jak jí natřít nebo jak vymalovat pokoj. Lilly však byla dokonalá hospodyně a Remus byl manuálně zručný a vždy rád pomohl. Však bytí a ten přístěnek pod schody bych nikdy neschválil ani za boha či Merlina, a doufám Petunie, že to nebyl tvůj nápad, ale čistě toho prasete, co jsi měla za manžela." Zamračil se Sirius.

Petunie kývla a řekla.

,,No ten přístěnek vlastně byl nápad Vernonovi sestry Marge a ne můj nebo Vernona. Vernon bohužel na ní až moc slyšel." Řekla Petunie.

,,Jo ten balon na Kvikálkovem si pamatuji. Viděl jsem to ve své podobě zvěromága psa." Řekl Sirius.

,,Jsem ráda, že to berete takto." Řekla Petunie.

,,Nech toho vykání Petunie, je mi z toho blbě. To já bych ti měl vykat, protože jsi starší, ale copak to dělám. Možná jsem byl trochu nezdvořilí s tím, ale možná bude lepší když si budeme tykat. Bude to příjemnější jak pro nás tak i pro Harryho no toho Dudleyho a ostatní. Co říkáš Petunie?" Ptal se Sirius.

Petunie se zamyslela a pak nasadila úsměv a zvedla se židle a překlonila se k Siriusi a dala mu pusu na tvář.

,,Dobrá Siriusi Blacku. Tykání jako přátele." Řekla a otočila se na podpatku a šla otevřít vracejícím se výletnicím do Grimouldovo náměstí 12.

,,To mu říkám zázračné Vánoce." Zakroutil hlavou nevěřícně Sirius a už se sápal po víně.

* * *

Harry Potter nevěřil svým očím ani svým druhým očím v podobě brýlí odpoledne nad scénou. Sirius s Verčou na klíně si povídal s tetou Petunii jako staří přátelé o Peruánské kultuře. Emily se živě do toho zapojovala a tu tam něco přihodila Lenka. Dudley to celé se zaujetím poslouchal a Abigeil přitom chroustala u toho slané crekry s arašídy.

A kmotr se tvářil jako by znal všechny už století. A Dudleyho, tetu Petunii i Abigeil oslovoval jmény.

,,Tak to tohle je podivné Harry." Řekl Ron, když to viděl.

,,Jaký čert do toho vlez. Tohle přece není Sirius ne." Řekl Harry a cípem trička si vyčistil brýle.

,,Ale nech ho přece Harry, je přece krásné, že si rozumí tvůj kmotr s tvojí tetou ne?" Ptala se Hermiona a dodala.

,,A dokonce si zvykl na Veronicu to je moc pěkné."

,,Když tu byl naposled tak málem od ní utekl, po tom hlídání, řekl Percy." Řekl Ron.

,,A ta Emily je milá, Harry, stačí pohled a tvůj kmotr se usmívá. Vypadají tak šťastně." Řekla Hermiona.

,,A jako by toho nebylo dost, dokonce si povídá s Dudleym." Řekl nevěřícně Harry.

,,Jo to jsou Vánoce Harry. Máš ještě ty nugátové pacičky co jsi pekl. Jsou výborné, dáš mi recept?" Ptala se za zády Leontýna.

,,Ehm jestli není něco ještě ve spíži tak už nejsou a recept ti dám." Řekl Harry stále dotčeně nad tím obrazem před sebou.

,,Príma." Řekla Leontýna.

,,Vánoční atmosféra tu nakazila úplně každého kamaráde." Řekl se skleničkou punče Neville a táhl s střelcem v partii, kterou hrál s Leem Jordánem.

,,Jo Vánoce už prolezly dveřmi až sem Harry, ale na něco jsi zapomněl Harry." Řekla Ginny.

,,Na co?" Ptal se Harry.

Ginny zvedla oči ke stropu obývací lodžie.

Harry jí napodobil a uviděl kouzlem zavěšené u stropu snítek jmelí s cedulkou ,,Štastné a veselé Harry! Tichošlápek."

,,Jednou poberta navždy poberta co, kmotře." Řekl tiše skoro neslyšně Harry a dal Ginny pořádného francouzáka až se ohnula v pase.

Sirius a Petunie se usmáli a tu chvíli měli stejnou myšlenku. Vánoce jsou svátkem lásky víc než Valentín.

* * *

Draco Malfoy šel temnou chodbou Malfoy Manor a nesl v jedné ruce tác s jídlem a v druhé knížku. Šel do jednoho pokoje pro hosty. Dole právě se probíhala žhavá diskuze, ale někdo tam chyběl. A Draco nechtěl, aby tento host zůstal sám. Sice Vánoce byly až zítra oficiálně, ale on to bral jako součást Vánoc.

Otevřel tiše dveře a vstoupil do pokoje. Odložil tác s jídlem na komodu a přešel k posteli. Tam byla schoulená postava do klubka, že jenom těžko mohl někdo poznat skoro v té tmě.

,,Connere, Michaeli, už je ti lépe?" Ptal se Draco a lehce s ním zatřásl.

Michael Conner jenom zabručel a nechtěl se probudit. Draco si povzdechl, ale přitom něco ucítil co mu vůbec nelíbilo. Pach krve. Jako zvěromág lasičky a bývalý Smrtijed ten pach měl hluboko vrytý do paměti.

,,Connere je s tebou vše v pořádku?" Zeptal se ještě jednou Draco a pořádně s ním zatřásl, ale Michaela ne a ne probudit.

Sáhl mu na čelo a ucukl. Vždyť Conner přímo hořel.

,,Merline, ale přitom jsem mu dal aspirin." Řekl polekaně Draco a rozsvítil Lumos špičku své hůlky.

,,Connere probuď se!" Tentokrát mu to zařval do ucha.

Micheal jenom matně pootočil hlavou, ale jeho pohled vypadal jako někoho kdo dostal Mozkomoří polibek.

,,Tak tohle by nešlo." Řekl Draco a strhnul přikrývku. Vydal výkřik zděšení, že i Uršula by zbledla závistí.

Od pasu dolů až skoro k okraji postele byla pod Michealem Connerem kaluž krve, alespoň to jako krev vypadalo.

,,Kriste pane tohle není přece chřipka. Co s tebou je Connere?! Ty potřebuješ léčitele a to hned." Řekl Draco a ohlídl se kolem sebe.

,,Nejblíž je krb v knihovně." Řekl k sobě a zvedl Michaela Connera z postele a vzal ho jako kdysi zraněnou Treycy a poklusem zamířil do knihovny. Tam hůlkou zapálil krb a neohrabaně do něho vysypal trochu letaxu.

,,Léčitelská klinika Báth!" Křikl a vstoupil s Michelem v náručí do ohně, aniž by někomu řekl kam jde.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrejová si poprvé užívala Vánoční prázdniny. Poprvé za kariéru se stalo, že se Bradavice na svátky vylidnily a jí tam nebylo potřeba. Rozhodla se tedy, že navštíví svojí dávnou kamarádku a spolužačku Filoménu Trebliovou v Báthu. Bohužel zjistila, že její spolužačka má zrovna na potvoru Morganu na svátky jako bezdětná vdova službu na léčitelské klinice. A tak se rozhodla, že tam s ní bude a bude jí dělat společnost. Ve dvou se to bude lépe táhnout. Léčitelská klinika byla totiž nejmenší v Británii a dnes a zítra tu byla jenom ona a Filoména. Poppy dokonce tu ozdobila malý Vánoční stromek a uvařila horkou čokoládu podle receptu své maminky.

V tom se ve vstupní místnosti rozhořel plamen a z ohně vystoupil Draco Malfoy ze všech nemožný variant návštěv, přišlo Poppy.

,,Poppy!" Křikl.

,,Co se děje Draco a koho to neseš?" Ptala se Poppy.

,,Micheal on přímo hoří a krvácí, domnívám že má někde nějakou ránu nebo … zevnitř." Vyvalil ze sebe Draco a vypadal velice vystrašeně.

,,Dej ho na lehátko Draco. Filoméno! Máme tu asi ošklivý případ." Křikla na kamarádku Poppy a rozjela nad Michaelem Connerem hůlkou celou řadu diagnostických kouzel.

Filoména Trebiolová přiběhla a pohlédla na Michaela a následně udiveně na Draca.

,,Pane Malfoyi můžete mí říct jak co máte společného s tímto hochem?" Ptala se.

Draca znala od mala. Pár krát ho tu měla s famfprálovými zlomeninami a jinými zraněními z jeho vylomenin.

,,Micheael, tedy Micheal Conner, byl můj host na Vánoce, ale už přijel nachcípaný, no dnes dopoledne. Prej to jenom je chřipka ale na dryják je alergický a tak jsem mu dal aspirin, a nechal ho vyležet. Nechtěl jsem aby někoho v domě nakazil, jsou tam malé děti a moje mamka je v jiném stavu. No teď večer jsem šel na něho podívat. Nesl jsem mu večeři a něco na čtení, aby neměl dlouhou chvíli a nešel jsem ho takhle. Byla tam obří louže krve pod ním." Vychrlil ze sebe Draco a přímo se lekl, že má na rukou krev.

,,Je dobře, že jsi ho vzal sem Draco, tohle rozhodně není chřipka." Řekla Poppy a zamračila se.

,,Filli přines dokrvovací lektvar, bezorár a také určovací pergamen na jedy." Řekla ke kamarádce.

,,Jed, božínku." Řekla Filoména a doslova zmizela pro dané věci.

,,Oni ho otrávili!" Vypískl Draco.

,,Ano vypadá to na pomalu působící jed Draco. Zatím nevím co to je, ale napadlo mu to střeva. Ne nemá žádnou vnější ránu, ale pan Conner zcela zřejmě krvácí vnitřně." Řekla Poppy a koukla na Draca, který zbledl jako papír.

,,Hlavně mi tu Draco neomdli, jsem tu jenom já a Filli. Budeš nám muset asistovat." Řekla tvrdě Poppy.

Draco se trochu zapotácel, ale ustál to.

,,Seberte se Draco, není to poprvé pro vás ani pro mne." Plácla ho přes záda a nechala zmizet to napůl krví promočené pyžamo z Michaela.

,,Můžeme si připsat další věc co způsobuje ten jed. Fialové zbarvení potních žláz v podpaží." Řekla Poppy.

Do toho přiběhla Filli.

,,Krvácí ještě?" Ptala se Filoména a podávala Poppy bezorár.

,,Trochu, vypadá to jako první měsíčky po porodu u čarodějek." Zašklebila se Poppy a hůlkou nakrájela bezoár na plátky a postupně nutila Michaela to vše spolknout.

Zatím ho Filloména píchla do prstu.

,,Ten prst pořádně zmáčkni Draco, až je dost krve na určovacím pergamenu."

Filloména pak máchla rukou aby pergamen určil látku, kterou byl Michael otráven.

,,No tohle už jsem dlouho nečetla, jen co je pravda." Řekla Filloména.

,,A já vůbec Filli. Co to je za lektvar?" Ptala se Poppy.

,,Pane Malfoyi, nevíte náhodou jestli poslední dobou nebyl pan Conner na blízkém východě nebo nepracoval s nějakým arabským kouzelníkem nebo spíše čarodějkou?" Ptala se Filloména.

,,Nevím, co s ním je?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Byl otráven velice hnusným jeden na který není protijedu pane Malfoyi, Vznešenou děvou také zvanou jako Vdovec." Řekla Filloména.

,,Není protijedu! To jako …" Draco to nedokončil.

,,Ne nezemře, když něco uděláme, ale vy Draco Malfoy tím, že jste ho přemístil sem, tak mu zachránil život. Poppy tady bezorár je na nic, ne tady potřebujeme něco jiného. Dej mu zatím dokrvovací lektvar. Já si pro něco doběhnu." Řekla Filloména a odběhla pryč chodbou léčitelské kliniky.

O minutu později přiběhla a nesla láhev kterou Draco poznal jako mnoholičný lektvar.

Vytrhla vlas Poppy a přidala ho do lektvaru. Ten změnil barvu na oblačně modrou barvu. Pak pomocí kouzla ho nechala vypít Michaela.

O pár chvil tu byl dubl Poppy Pomfrejové.

,,Filli, jak to vypadá, tak se normalizovala i jeho teplota. O co tu jde u té vznešené děvy a proč si nevzala vlasy Dracovi. Je poněkud mi nepříjemné tu vystavovat mé staré tělo." Řekla s ruměncem v tvářích Poppy.

,,Nebylo zbytí Poppy. Jinak bychom zde měli za dvě hodiny mrtvolu. Tady pan Malfoy by nefungoval Poppy. Tenhle jed zabíjí jenom chlapy nás ženské ne." Zašklebila se Filloména.

Poppy otevřela ústa a pak řekla.

,,Jo chápu."

,,No tento lektvar byl koncipován v roce 1630 v dnešním území Jordánska jednou babou jedovou nebo jinak ježibabou, která se tímto chtěla pomstít nevěrnému manželi. Ten za dva měsíce zemřel a ona se stala bohatou vdovou a začala ten jed publikovat dál ve svých kruzích. První případ tedy na naší půdě pochází až ze třicátých let ale jméno toho dotyčného už jsi nepamatuji, ale ve starých dokumentech Munga musí o tom být zápis." Řekla Filoména.

,,Ale protijed na to není tak jak…" Dracovi skočila do řeči Filoména.

,,Chvilku budeme ho držet pod mnoholičným lektvarem, ale to není celkové řešení problému. Ten zatracený lektvar dle přísad který ukázal určovací pergamen zůstává v těle plus mínus 24 měsíců než vyprchá a tak dlouho užívat lektvar, by bylo pro pana Connera také život ohrožující. Však mám jiné řešení problému. S tím však musíme počkat, až se probudí pan Conner z mdlob a trochu se zmátoří." Řekla Filoména.

,,Jaké Filloméno?" Ptala se Poppy. Filoména byla vždy na rozdíl od ní premiantka na léčitelské škole.

,,Pernametní přeměna Poppy. Stáze by ho nezachránila, krev musí proudit, aby lektvar vyprchal." Řekla Filoména.

,,Pernametní přeměna?" Ptal se bez dechu Draco.

,,Ano je to vyšší stupeň mnoholičného lektvaru. Říká se mu Lektvar nymf, protože člověk se totálně přemění v jiné pohlaví a člověka, který nikomu jinému nebude podobný. Dokážou ho jenom čtyři osoby zde v Velké Británii. No Křiklana nemůžeme použít, ale ředitelku lektvaristické komise Cecilli jistě vyrušit můžeme." Řekla Filoména.

,,A to bude Poppy?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Kde že, na tento lektvar potřebujeme dvě mladé čarodějky ve věku pana Connera plus mínus dva měsíce od jeho narození, který věnují pár vlasů, nejlépe z těch co jim rostou na temeni hlavy. Pan Conner pokud to vypije a rozhodne se žít, tak bude genetický kombinace sebe a těch dvou dárkyň. A Vznešená děva bude mít doživotní útrum." Vysvětlila Filoména.

,,A když to nevypije?" Ptal se Draco.

,,S mnoholičným lektvarem 13 měsíců než mu odejdou játra a bez něho s péčí maximálně tři hodiny." Řekla hořce Filoména.

,,A ten lektvar jak dlouho se vaří?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Měsíc jako normální lektvar, ale nevím jak je na tom madam Cecilie se zásobami." Pokrčila rameny Filoména.

Dracovi ztvrdl výraz na tváři. Podíval se na Michaela Connera a v duchu zaklel jako skotský námořník otočil se na poddpaku a zamířil ke krbu.

,,Kam jdete pane Malfoy?" Ptala se Filoména.

,,Vykoupit všechny mnoholičné lektvary, co má Weasley na skladě a pro Grangerové vlasovou krásu. Micheal přece nebude měsíc babkou. A vzbudit naší ředitelku Bradavic! Čert vem Vznešenou děvu mi z Bradavické armády se nikdy našich mizerných životů nevzdáme bez boje a Michael Conner také ne. Nehodlám ho takhle nechat chcípnout, když to můžu změnit." Zavrčel Draco a křikl Grimouldovo náměstí 12 a zmizel v plamenech.

,,Poppy je to doopravdy Luciuse Malfoye syn?" Ptal se Filloména.

,,Věř nebo ne, ale ano Filli, ale odvahou si občas nezadá s Nebelvírem. Filli zatím dáme pane Connera do postele. Ať neleží tak nepohodlně zde na vyšetřovacím lehátku." Řekla Poppy.

Na to Filoména kývla. Ono dvojnici Poppy bylo mnohem snaží přenést i kouzlem než mladého dospělého muže.

* * *

Dean zrovna si nandaval další menší hromádku brambor na talíř, aby měl s čím dojíst toho lososa, kterého Harry připravil k večeři a který chutnal přímo královsky, když vzplanul krb v jídelně a přímo jak rarášek vyletěl Draco Malfoy bledý jako stěna, džíny a bílá košile od krve a vlasy snad na všechny strany.

,,Proboha Draco čí je ta krev?!" Vykřikla zděšeně Leontýna.

Draco jí neodpověděl a vychrlil na Rona.

,,Kolik máte na krámě mnoholičného lektvaru?"

,,No to bych se musel podívat. Merline, co se Malfoy děje, že jsi sem vlezl jak řezník z jatek?" Ptal se Ron a odstrčil nedojedené jídlo od sebe. Přešla ho chuť.

,,Potřebuji zásobu mnoholičného lektvaru nejméně na měsíc a Grangerové kštici." Řekl Draco.

,,Na měsíc na co u Morgany?" Zeptal se Sirius.

,,Connera otrávili nějakým jeden co má název Vznešená vdova a madam Fiolména a Poppy ho potřebují nějaký čas udržet v jiné podobě nejlépe ženské. Jinak umře." Řekl Draco.

,,Vdovec?!" Vykřikl Sirius.

,,Jo tak se tomu také říkalo podle madam Filomény… ale jak." Dál se Draco nedostal.

,,Kde je ten kluk?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,V léčitelské klinice v Báthu." Řekl zcela nechápající Draco.

,,V tom kumbálku? No to je jedno, viděl jsem horší léčitelství… je tam Poppy, to jako Poppy Pomfrejová?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Jo." Odkýval mu to Draco.

,,Prima." Spráskl ruce Sirius a zmizel z jídelny, aby se za okamžik zjevil se svojí cestovní brašnou.

,,Emily asi se před půlnocí nevrátím, mám psí službu." Zatvářil se smutně Sirius a zmizel v plamenech do Báthu.

,,Co jako tohle má znamenat?" Ptal se Harry.

,,My Vdovce známe Harry, ten jed v Jižní Americe velice známý a víme jak s ním poprat. Sirius před pár dny z něho složil první léčitelkou zkoušku co ho čekala." Řekla Emily.

,,To jako je jiný způsob než než ho držet na mnoholičným lektvaru a pak udělat z něho ženskou na trvalo?" Ptal se překvapeně Draco.

,,Jaké staré způsoby tu používáte, tenhle způsob je už 40 let zastaralý v Jižní Americe a Americe celkově. Ty jsi Draco viď?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Ano a vy jste kdo u Merlina?" Ptal se Draco složil se na židli po Siriusi.

,,Emily Gonzálezová, profesorka psychologie a léčitelské etiky na Nové peruánské léčitelské akademii a snoubenka Siriuse Blacka." Usmála se Emily a podala mu máslový ležák.

Ten jenom na ní koukal jako zjevení.

* * *

Poppy nečekala v životě, že uvidí dalšího Blacka na živu a už vůbec ne Siriuse Blacka.

Vypustila výkřik jako čerstvě zasazená Mandragora až se přihnala Filoména.

,,Co jako se Poppy děje?!" Ptala se a pak pohlédla na Siriuse.

,,A vy jste kdo?" Ptal se.

,,Samuel Grinit, léčitel prvního stupně dle Brazilské úmluvy z roku 1990. Prej tu máte mladého hocha, co má v sobě Vdovce nebo Vznešenou děvu, kde je?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,No ano, a jak to víte vy?" Ptal se Filoména.

,,Náhodou jsem na návštěva u kmotřence. Kde je ten mladý muž?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Pojďte se mnou, ale nevím co tu zmůžete, už jdeme podle zaběhnutého plánu, pane Grinitte." Řekla Filoména, která neměla ani nejmenší páru kdo před ní stojí.

,,Merlinovo hovno, ten plán je starý a léčba existuje léčitelko. Jenom vy sedíte na zadku tady v Británii a nikdy jste nepřešla velkou louži jménem Atlantický oceán." Opáčil nerudně Sirius a vytáhl hůlku a máchl nad sebou a v tu ránu tam stál v bílém léčitelském hábitu.

Filoména Trebliová se nafoukla rudě jako rajče. Jako drak co chce začít chrlit oheň.

,,Co jako navrhujete vy pitomí ucho americký?" Ptala se Filoména.

,,Neutralizaci střevního prostředí následné odstranění poškozené částí a detox následně správný protijed. A já jsem Brit jenom v Americe studuji." Řekl Sirius s úšklebkem.

,,Ale protijed neexistuje!" Křikla naštvaně Filoména.

,,Ale ano už více jak 15 let léčitelko. Azurový lektvar od lektvarového mistra Sirky ze středoevropské Budče." Řekl Sirius a začal se hrabat v tašce, aby po chvíli vyndal úhledně zabalenou kovovou termosku.

,,Je tam 12 dávek, to bude bohatě stačit. Byla to moje zkoušková práce, získal jsem za to výborně a pochvalu od vedoucího katedry Enza Amstromga." Usmál se od ucha k uchu Sirius.

,,Enzo Amstrong!" Vykřikla Filoména Trebliová jako by viděla ďábla.

,,Ano." Řekl Sirius.

,,To je světová kapacita v léčitelských lektvarech už 59 let. A vy jste ho potkal?!" Ptala se s posvátnou úctou Filoména Trebliová.

,,Phe on vyučuji na akademii kde studuji. Dědek jeden nerudný." Řekl Sirius.

,,On už není na Bermudách?"Ptal se překvapeně Filoména.

,,Ne. Tak můžu za tím mladým mužem?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ehm jistě." Řekla krotce jako kotě Filoména.

Poppy na to celé koukala jako z jara a nezmohla se ani na slovo. Proč se Sirius Black představil cizím jménem a od kdy má u kulhavé nohy léčitelské vzdělání. Šla pomaličku za nimi.

V pokoji Michaela Connera pod mnoholičným lektvarem s vlasem Poppy Pomfrejové bylo přítmí.

,,Co je to za kumbál, kdy se tu naposled malovalo a dezinfikovala podlaha. No fuj tamhle leží lidská stolička. To si říkáte léčitelka. První na co má léčitel dbát je sterilní prostředí pro správnou léčbu." Zasténal nad pokojem Sirius a projel si kštici.

Filoména zase zrudla.

,,No já tu cídila než odešli kolegové, ale pak byla ta šarvátka v Salisbury a já už neměla náladu před Vánoci znovu tu čistit podlahu. Myslela jsem, že tu bude na Vánoce pusto a klid. Na výmalbu nám tento rok Ministerstvo neposlalo peníze." Pokrčila rameny Filoména.

,,Tak si ho vezmeme na sál, ten doufám čistý je?" Ptal se Sirius.

Na to Filoména kývla.

Sirius odlevitoval nehybné spící tělo do léčitelského sálu.

,,A teď dámy co všechno jste do něho kromě mnoholičného lektvaru vpravily?" Řekl Sirius a protáhl si ruce.

,,Dokrvovací, bezorár a podle pana Malfoye dostal aspirin. Je alergický na zázvor dle všeho. A pan Malfoy říkal něco o aspirinu, nevím co to je." Řekla Filoména.

,,Fajn, ten má tedy koktejl v sobě. Nejprve z něho musíme z něho tohle vše dostat, aby nám neselhal žaludek a střeva nechytl z toho slepák na druhou." Mínil Sirius a máchl z jeho tašky vylétla lahvička a obyčejná nekouzelnická stříkačka.

,,Poppy Pomfrejová přines kýbl a láhev s mlékem. Nejlépe kozím. A dej vařit heřmánkový čaj."

Řekl Sirius.

Poppy stále mimo jako mimóza jenom kývla a odešla.

O chvíli později přišla a pan Conner už nebyl její dvojník a zase měl mírnou horečku.

,,Jak, měl přece mnoholičný lektvar?" Ptala se překvapeně a podala Siriusi láhev kozího mléka.

,,V Japonsku v roce 1951 jeden moudrý člověk uvařil prostředek na potlačení účinku mnoholičného lektvaru. Používají ho tam bystrozoři na neřády, co obtěžují mladé ženy. Japonci jsou děsně milí na tyhle úchyláky." Řekl Sirius a nalil kozí mléko do hadičky končící někde v končinách Michaela Connera.

Přitom něco začal mulat v španělském jazyce. Kozí mléko se vrátilo na zpět do hadičky celé červené od krve. Sirius ho vylili do umyvadla a nalil tam čisté a tento postup opakoval celkem čtyřikrát než přestal.

,,No teď přijde ta méně krásná část." Řekl a odhrnul prostěradlo na břiše Michaela a vyndal z brašny malý skalpel a nařízl mu břicho.

Poppy praštil do nosu zápach spáleného masa.

Sirius zase přímo jel španělsky kafemlýnek a asi něco co znělo jako nepovedená latina dál a v kýblu přistály deset uncí spáleného masa převážně střev. Nehezký pohled.

,,Tak a je to venku." Řekl a prostě to esencí třemdavy zacelil.

Vyndal z termosky jednu ampulku a dal jí do stříkačky a obsah vpravil do horní části břicha Michaela Connera.

Pak vyndal ještě dva lektvary ve kterých poznala Poppy krvetvorný a zacelovací a nalil je do Michaela Connera hadičkou do úst. Vyndal krabičku s mastí namočil do ní malou přírodní mycí houbičku a máchl nad houbičkou a ta zmizela někde ke konečníku Michaela Connera.

,,Tak teď si dáme heřmánkový čaj a počkáme hodinu, pak přijde další dávka. Pak zastavím stázy, ale teplota by měla postupně klesnout, když to půjde podle přestav, tak do dvou hodin bude mít normální teplotu a budu moct dát lektvar na prodloužení střev, aby nemusel mít dietu. Přišel o 20 procent tlustého a 45 procent tenkého a to jsem se snažil doopravdy odebrat jenom co nešlo zachránit." Řekl Sirius a upil heřmánkového čaje.

Filoména zamilovaně hleděla na Siriuse a Poppy měla pocit, že snad celou tu situaci sní. Tohle nemohl být Sirius Black. Asi se spletla. Však se nemýlila.

Filoména si odešla udělat pozdní večeři. Poppy odmítla, protože měla už předtím nějaké cukroví a po tom spáleném masu jí přešla chuť na jídlo. A ten člověk Seamuel Grinnit řekl, že měl lososa u kmotřence k večeři.

V tom se objevili v krbu tři osoby. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy a Ginny Weasleyová.

,,Ehm jak je na tom Micheal?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Kmotře přežije to?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ehm budete potřebovat mnoholičák?" Ptala se Ginny.

,,No ještě pár hodin a bude nejhoršího venku, žádný strach a ženskou nemusí být, myslím, že by se mu moc nelíbilo, co měly tedy léčitelky s ním v plánu." Řekl Sirius.

,,Počkej ty jsi vážně Sirius Black, ale ten je přece mrtvý?" Ptala se Poppy.

,,A já měl za to, že jsi mě poznala dřív Poppy. Za ty roky co jsem u tebe trávil svoje nemoci a zranění by jsi měla znát každou jizvičku mém ksichtu madam Pomfrejová." Napil se Sirius čaje a dodal.

,,Mrtvý jsem nebyl, jenom někdo si mě uvěznil ve svém soukromém vězení. Jistý Percy Weasley mě osvobodil a pak mě trochu svéhlavě poslal do Peru se učit léčitelem. A teď mám za sebou první zkoušky na moderní škole, kde očividně toho ví víc než v celé kouzelnické Velké Británii. Tady to vypadá jako muzeum léčitelství v Cuzcu. Také malé, zatuchlé a staré." Řekl Sirius.

,,Takže žijete oba dva." Řekla Poppy a začali jí téct po tvářích slzy.

,,Jo jestli myslíš Reguluse." Řekl Sirius.

,,Takže bude Michael v pořádku? Doopravdy a nebude mít žádné následky?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jasně Harry, nějaký posraný arabský prostředek zbavit se nepohodlných mužů mne nezalekne. My léčitele bojujeme za životy do posledního dechu, toho svého dechu. Jako první jsem skládal na škole Hipokratovu přísahu." Řekl Sirius.

,,Páni Harry, já tedy koukám, že Percy a Kinsley s Neville sice trochu podváděli, ale se Siriusem jim to povedlo. Já další pohřeb nechtěla a Michael Conner jako ženské to je příšerná představa." Řekla Ginny.

,,Půjdu to říct ostatním. Děkuji strejdo Siriusi. Jestli to tak můžu říkat." Řekl Draco.

,,Klidně Draco." Řekl Sirius.

Draco se usmál.

,,Jo raději to co je jeho krví s lektvarem nasáklé jako oblečení nebo přikrývky nebo matrace vyhoďte. Mohlo by to způsobit vyrážku." Ještě Sirius.

,,Jasně." Řekl Draco a zmizel krbem pryč.

,,Takže ten mnoholičný lektvar nebude potřeba. Jaký oddech. Tolik toho neměli ani Kouzelnické kejkle. Muselo by se vařit celé Vánoce." Řekla Ginny a dodala.

,,A ten bílí léčitelský hábit ti sekne Siriusi, fakticky."

Nad tím se Sirius zasmál a řekl.

,,Jenom když není vedro, pak jinak má z toho člověk potníčky, jak je neprodyšný."

,,Aha. Tak já ještě sletím za bráchou aby ty láhve zase uložil. A Harry čekám pak na tebe v posteli." Řekla Ginny a na odchod vysekla pukrle před Siriusem.

,,Poroučím se pane léčiteli Blacku." A zmizela v plamenech.

,,Siriusi mockrát děkuji za záchranu kamaráda, spolubojovníka a sice někdy užvaněného Hagvaspára, který šel na nervy. Až Michel zotaví, tak za ním pošlu Hestii, aby zjistila jak se mu to dostalo do těla. Ten kdo to udělal právě na sebe poštval Bradavickou armádu. Bude rád, když to nebude to on co ses stane mrtvolou." Řekl s tvrdým výrazem Harry a s čau zmizel také.

,, Siriusi." Ozvala se Poppy.

,,Ano madam Pomfrejová?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Kolik ti zbývá do skončení studia v tom Peru?" Ptala se Poppy.

,,Rok a půl, proč se ptáte?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Vrať se pak na Bradavice prosím Siriusi. Já už jsem staré uhlí, co se ničemu nenaučí a Katie je spíše sestřička a ne léčitelka. Prosím převezmi moje místo a chraň děti z Bradavic před nemocemi a smrtí prosím." Řekla Poppy se slzami v očích.

,,Já! Madam Pomfrejová já se na to nehodím, přece. Tam se spíše hodí žena a ne chlap. Děti ženám více věří a raději se svěří mateřské postavě než-li chlapovi s strništěm a výrazem piráta z Ponta Verde." Řekl Sirius.

Poppy zakroutila hlavou a řekla.

,,Ne já to myslím vážně Siriusi. To já tu stála jako tvrdé Y. Filoména by ho sice dokázala zachránit, ale proměnila by toho mladého muže v ženu bez návratu, ale ty jsi ho vyléčil a bez následků, jak doufám. Možná zprvu to nebude lehké,ale já věřím, že budeš lepší než já. Byla bych moc ráda, kdybys převzal můj post v budoucnu. Co na tom, že tam bude chlap, ony si studenti a studentky zvyknou."

Sirius se zamyslel.

Původně měl v plánu začít v Mungu, ale díky pádu toho starého kurníku se mu tyhle dveře zavřely. Poté další možnost bude ta nová kouzelnická nemocnice co se bude stavět. Otázka je co tam bude za vedení a jestli ho vezmou, no s jeho jménem. Stále má na sobě flek Azkabánu. A Poppy by ho chtěla na Bradavickou ošetřovnu. Hm tam by byli převážně dospívající a mladí dospělý, když odpočítal profesorský sbor. A nebyl by tam podle všeho sám, je tam ta nějaká Katie ne. Otázka by byla s bydlením a Emily. No ale za přemýšlení, možnost a úvahu by to stálo. A hlavně by měl volné léto. To by rozhodně asi neměl v nemocnici. Čím dál se mu ta možnost zamlouvala. Však zatím do toho bylo daleko. A tak řekl.

,,Budu o tom uvažovat."

,,Děkuji, že to budeš zvažovat Siriusi. Já sice mám v plánu odejít v roce 2002, ale klidně jeden rok si dáme všichni tři dohromady. A říkej mi Poppy a ne madam Pomfrejová. Po dnešku si to tykání zasloužíš." Řekla Poppy.

,,Okej Poppy." Řekl pomalu a celý nesvůj Sirius.

V tom přišla Filoména a nesla láhev kvalitního skřetího vína ročník 1993.

,,A tady jste vy Peruánský zázraku. Něco pro vás mám." Řekla a dala mu tu láhev.

,,Mockrát děkuji za pomoc. Tam za oceánem očividně studujete na prestižní škole, kde jsou samé kapacity." Řekla Filoména a tvářila se potěšeně až se Poppy bála, jestli si k té večeři nedala Filli něco ostřejšího.

,,Děkuji." Řekl Sirius nesměle.

,,Ať se vám i nadále daří ve studii a ráda vás do budoucna tady také uvidím. Hned po Silvestru se podívám za velkou Louži do Americky na jejich novinky. Je čas se učit." Řekla Filoména a podívala se na Poppy.

,,Poppy tobě by také neuškodil výlet do ciziny."

,,Budu o tom uvažovat. Možná bych mohla se podívat do Peru, vypadá to jako dost léčitelsky vyspělá země." Mrkla na Siriuse.

,,Rád vás uvidím v Cuzcu." Řekl Sirius a odešel dát další dávku lektvaru Michaeli.

,,Ten anděl z Peru, je fakt zázrak Vánoc." Usmála se Filoména.

,,Jo fakt zázrak." Zasmála se Poppy.

**Přidáno 19.10.2019**


	12. 12-Štěstí,zdraví, svoboda a duch Vánoční

**Kapitola 12– Štěstí, zdraví, svoboda a duch Vánoční**

Nastal Štedrý den, pro některé svátek narození Pána Krista, pro některé svátek předávání hodnotných darů a dárku, pro další jednoduše den, kdy se člověk sejde s rodinou u velkolepé hostiny a pro další den, kdy je vše možné a zázraky se skutečně dějí a pro další lidi zcela obyčejný prosincový den s cukrovím a purpurou. Štědrý den má a měl vždy srdcích lidí zvláštní význam a byl od prvních Vánoc pevně vryt do hlavy a srdcí.

A tomu tak bylo i tak na Malfoy Manor. Tam bylo už od rána rušno. Všichni vstali už brzo ráno a pod vedením Sally Smithové se vydali do Báthu za marodem. Nikdo si nezaslouží být nemocen na Vánoce a ještě málem přijít o život.

Však nebyli sami, do Báthu se stáhlo Grimouldovo náměstí 12 a lidé z Doupěte a dalších nemovitostí po Velké Británie.

Poppy se nestačila divit kdo všechno z krbu leze. A teprve Filoména. Byla to jak invaze na Britské ostrovy, která nikdy nebyla!

* * *

Michael otevřel oči a měl pocit, že ho přejel plný Bradavický expres. No ta chřipka, co ho zasáhla byla tedy pořádná. Hm kolik asi je hodin? Neměl páru.

Malfoy, asi řekne o něco ochrapovy. Pak však poznal, že tohle rozhodně není jeho pokoj na Malfoy Manor, ale spíše to vypadá jako ošetřovna Bradavic, která se zmenšila. To mu bylo tak špatně, že ho někdo poslal k léčiteli? Michael si totiž včerejší den jenom matně pamatoval.

Pak si všiml, že na sobě nic nemá krom tlustého obvazu kolem břicha a má divný pocit, že je úplně prázdný. Nic v žaludku nebo ve střevech. To blil? Michel neznal odpověď. V ústech měl sucho jako na Sahaře a cítil se příliš slabý než aby vstal z postele a jeho hůlka u Merlina nebyla k nalezení.

No rozhodně však byl už den podle okna v tomto pokoji. Za oknem sněžilo, ale přitom svítilo sluníčko.

V tom do pokoje se vřítil Terry, Anthony a za nimi Harry Potter no pro Michaela cizí chlap, který mu byl nějak povědomí, ale nevěděl kam ho zařadit.

,,Kámo tak rád tě vidím mezi živými." Objal ho Terry div se nerozbrečel na rameni.

,,Sakru kdo tu žíravinu do tebe nalil. Ty jsi mi nahnal strachu blbče." Anthony ho lehce vzal po hlavě.

,,Auu o čem mluvíte kluci." Mnul si hlavu Michael.

,,Michaeli tebe otrávili, včera si málem umřel." Řekl vážně se tvářící Harry Potter.

,,Cože, ale já myslel, že mám chřipku, nějakou hodně hnusnou. A ten aspirin mě pořádně uspal." Vyhrkl Michael.

,,Vlastně ten aspirin, co ti dal Draco Malfoy to celé urychlil. Účinek jedu. Bez něho by ses trápil ještě deset dní jenom rýmou, teplotou a kašlem, než by jsi začal krvácet." Řekl ten cizí chlap.

,,Krvácet?!" Ptal se Michael.

,,Jo bylo z tebe krve jako z vola Michaeli, a pořádně jsi vystrašil Draca. Myslím, že je z toho vyklepaný ještě teď. Však s tím aspirinem to nemohl vědět, viď kmotře?" Ptal se Harry Potter.

,,Ne Draco není léčitel, takže tohle mu nevyčítám ani já." Řekl ten chlap.

,,A čím mě jako otrávili, já si nejsem vědom, že bych něco vypil nebo snědl, co by vypadalo nebo smrdělo jako jed." Řekl Michael.

,,Hm je to starý recept z Jordánského území, říká se tomu Vdovec nebo Vznešená děva. Já viděl ten jed jenom jednou a vypadá jako to co mudlové pojmenovali Coca Cola. Nevím jak to chutná, tak bláznivý, abych ochutnal nejsem." Řekl ten chlap.

,,Coca Cola!" Vykřikl Michael a zbledl o pár odstínů.

,,A no je to jenom určené k otravě jenom mužského pohlaví, být mladá žena, tak by se vám nic nestalo pane Connere." Řekl ten chlap.

,,Já asi vím, kde jsem k tomu přišel, ale nemůžu uvěřit, že zrovna někdo takový by mě chtěl otrávit a byl vůbec toho schopný." Řekl smutně Michael.

,,Kdo?" Ptal se Terry.

,,No já tu láhev Coca Coly sebral z nočního stolku u lůžka Blaise Zabinyho, když ho odnášeli pryč do toho ústavu pro tyhle případy ve Švýcarsku, byl poslední pacient ve starém Mungu a já tam brigádničím, než se to bude přestavovat na muzeum." Řekl Michael.

,,Fího asi jsi zachránil toho ubožáka nebo někoho mlsného ve Švýcarsku." Řekl Harry.

,,Ironie světa." Zavrtěl hlavou Michael.

,,Ale kdo by chtěl zabít Zabiniho?" Ptal se Anthony.

,,No tam by se jistě nešlo mnoho ženských, který by chtěly poslat toho vola skutečně do hrobu. No vzhledem k tomu jakém stavu je, by se to trochu rovnalo vysvobození a v Mungu nějak moc tyto pacienty a jejich bezpečnost nestarali." Řekl Terry.

,,Souhlasím." Řekl Harry.

,,A budu v pořádku, no cítím se tak trochu prázdně a mám žízeň." Řekl Michael.

,,No že máš žízeň je dobře a budeš v pořádku, ale doopravdy jsi prázdný." Řekl ten chlap a řekl k Harrymu Potterovi.

,,Přinesl by jsi Harry perlivou nesladkou minerálku, myslím, že jí tvůj kamarád ocenil."

,,Jasně Siriusi." Řekl Harry a odběhl.

,,No teď trochu zvážním Michaeli Connere, včera jsem měl hodně práce s tebou. Abych byl přesný musel ti vyčistit střeva a žaludek a pak odstranit skoro polovinu tvých střev. Stále ti dorůstají a asi do Božího hodu ještě budou. Jinak by jsi musel do konce života zůstat na dietě a to je pro tak mladého člověka utrpení. To jsem nechtěl být tak zlý léčitel. Však tyto Vánoce si moc neužiješ. Dneska asi zůstaneš o hladu, jenom o vodě a mléku, obojí v studeném stavu. A postupně jako miminku budeme přidávat potraviny, které budeš moct. Ve tvém ustrojí se musí znova utvořit flora a fauna a narodit tam nové příšerky, které zpracovávají jídlo, co sníš. Však déle jak měsíc by to nemělo trvat."Řekl ten chlap.

,,To je za trest." Řekl Michael.

,,Lepší než být mrtvý, nebo ženskou Michaeli." Řekl Anthony.

,,Ženskou?" Ptal se Michael.

,,No druhý starý způsob jak s tím jedem bojovat byl proměnit permanentně proměnit dotyčného v ženu. Madam Pomfrejová a madam Trebliová také měly v plánu, ale byla spíše klika, že jsem přijel z Peru na Vánoce a zrovna na Vdovce skládal nedávno zkoušky a mojí zkouškovou práci jsem nevyhodil." Řekl ten chlap.

,,Jo klika jménem Draco Malfoy. Micheali ti bohové jsou tam na hoře šílení, zrovna naše zmijozelská fretka Draco Malfoy ti zachránil krk i koule." Řekl Terry.

,,Jo Voldemort a Smrtisráči musí v pekle mrznout v rampouchy." Řekl Anthony.

Michael se usmál a řekl.

,,On se doopravdy změnil k lepšímu, a asi bych mu měl vážně poděkovat. Já bych nechtěl být v zemi jako mí rodiče." Řekl s podivným úsměvem Michael a pak se podíval na toho chlapa.

,,A vy kdo jste vy?" Ptal se.

,,Sirius Black, kmotr Harryho Pottera, no trošku mám identitu Samuela Grinnita." Řekl Sirius.

,,Vy nejste mrtvý?" Ptal se Michael.

,,Ne jenom mě někdo uvěznil ve svém soukromé vězení." Řekl Sirius.

,,Marietta Edgecombeová?" Ptal se Terry, který o tom slyšel nějaké fámy.

,,Ano tak mi to bylo řečeno Percym Weasleym." Řekl Sirius.

,,Zpropadený neřád naší koleje. Myslel jsem si, že jí trochu znám, ale ona vězní lidi a málem zabije Ronova a Ginny bráchu." Zakroutil hlavou Anthony.

,,Ona byla v Hagvaspáru?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ano ročník nad námi. Věrná kamarádka Cho Changové. Ať to pes sežere, ale někdy si přeji, aby se ty dvě nikdy nekamarádily." Řekl Michael.

,,Ano." Přitakal Terry a Anthony.

,,No jak to vypadá tak každá kolej má svého neřáda, který dělá špatně ostatním lidem z koleje a nemůžou mu přijít na jméno, jako já u červíčka." Řekl Sirius.

,,Pravda pane Blacku." Řekl Terry.

,,Asi jsem můžeme pomalu pustit i ostatní, a Michaeli Connere, u snídaně jsem ti sestavil jídelníček, abys nemusel namáhat mozek nad tím, co si můžeš dát nebo ne." Řekl a podal obyčejný sešit.

,,Och děkuji, to bude očistec." Řekl Michael a začal v tom listovat.

,,A žádný alkohol do konce tohoto jídelníčku. Ani víno nebo máslový ležák, ano." Řekl na závěr a vyšel z pokoje, aby v pustil tu pravou návštěvu v podobě skoro celého jádra Bradavické armády.

,,Morgano." Řekl ztrápeně Micheal.

,,Copak Michaeli?" Ptala se Susan.

,,Nesnáším už teď diety z dílny Sirius Black. Jak si může myslet, že budu papat avokádovou pomazánku na sucharech." Řekl nakrknutě Micheal, když si četl snídani na Silvestra.

,,Dej mi to, Michaeli, ještě dnes si tě vezmeme zpět na Malfoy Manor. Jako čestného maroda." Řekl Seamus a sešit mu sebral.

,,Ať nepropaseš ohňostroj Micheali."Řekl George.

,,To byla věčná škoda." Řekl Draco.

,,Ehm když jsi tu Draco Malfoy, tak bych ti chtěl poděkovat za záchranu mého krku. Nečekal bych to od tebe." Řekl Michael.

,,Není zač, ale nejvíce tu práce odvedl strýček Sirius. Otec by se asi zbláznil, že mu říkám strejdo, ale na toho chlapa se najednou dá spolehnout a je léčitel. A já k němu získal respekt. Já myslel, že bude fakticky z tebe ženská nebo raději napíšeš svojí poslední vůli a umřeš jako Zachariáš Smith." Řekl Draco.

,,Trhni si, to se smrtí bych rozhodně v plánu neměl Draco. Mám tu povinnosti vůči kmotřenci Noemu a chci na něho dohlédnout minimálně do 17 let. Dlužím to Sally a hlavně Zachariáši a dluhy nemám rád." Řekl naštvaně Micheal.

,,Uf." Oddechl si Draco.

,,A to chtěl Draco ode mě veškeré mé zásoby mnoholičného lektvaru." Řekl George a dodal.

,,Přitom při takové situaci bych to dal na podnik a ani bych nemrkl. Jak řekl Ernie jsme jedna velká rodina." Řekl sladce George.

,,Jak sladké." Řekla Millicent.

,,Viď Milli. Michael se dokonce červená." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Kdy končí ten jídelníček Seamusi?" Ptala se Sally.

,, 24. ledna Sallly." Odpověděl Seamus.

,,Okej takže od Nového roku do budeš se kurýrovat u mne doma. A žádná ale Michaeli." Řekla ledově Sally.

,,Ale, co moje studium, já se nechci každý den přemisťovat sem a tam." Řekl Michael.

,,Hele kámo, Poppy ti právě vypisuje pracovní neschopnost do konce ledna." Řekl Ron.

,,Ale …"

,,My ti nájem zaplatíme, to pro nás nic není." Máchl rukou Seamus.

,,A žádná brigáda v Mungu, tu převezmu zatím já." Řekl Seamus.

,,Nebo já, občas se nudím." Řekl Ernie.

,,No můžete se střídat." Řekla Parvati.

,,Jo nebo budeme chodit tam ve dvou." Dodalo její dvojče Pamda s černými brýlemi na očích.

,,A ty jsi tak krásně říkal, že chceš trochu dohlížet na Neoho, tak si ho trochu užiješ, co říkáš Michaeli." Řekla Angelina.

,,A mi zatím zjistíme, kdo se pokusil poslat do háje Zabinyho a málem se to podařilo u tebe." Mnula si ruce Alice.

,,Jo pak něco příšerného nalijeme do něho." Dodala Ginny.

,, Hm nebo mu pošleme nějakou krásnou lidožravou květinku. Pár jich vlastním." Řekl Neville.

,,Aby si zapamatoval, že trávit lidi je zbabělost." Řekl Harry.

,,Většinou se to obrátí proti němu." Dodala Astorie.

,,No tak děkuji, za takovou péči, na to nejsem zvyklý." Řekl Micheal.

* * *

Hestie Jonesová, nová uřadující vedoucí bystrozorka Uřadu Bystrozorství Velké Británie seděla u stolu a popíjela horkou bílou čokoládu a velice pozorně poslouchala jistou Poppy Pomfrejovou a to, co se událo včera na malé klinice v Báthu a co se pak dozvěděla od Harryho Pottera.

,,Hm to je závažné, že někdo dal Vdovce na noční stolek nemohoucího pacienta a omylem ho vypil někdo jiný. Není to poprvé co tam někoho záměrně otrávili, ale to byla většinou práce Smrtijedů a já sem si dost jistá, že elita už nežije." Řekla Hestie a upila čokoládu.

,,Hm já také předpokládám, že tento zločin udělala nějaká žena, která byla zhrzená panem Zabinym během školní docházky. Otázka je jak dlouho tam láhev byla a jak se tam dostala." Řekla Poppy.

,,Madam Pomfrejová vy by jste také mohla dělat bystrozorku, myslí vám to jako nám." Zasmála se Hestie.

,,Jed ve flašce od Coca Coly, hmm to tu ještě nebylo." Dále řekla.

,,No mezi mudly je tento nápoj velmi populární, ale u kouzelníků je spíše neznámý. Zvláště u čistokrevných jakým byl pan Zabiny a jeho rodina a povětšinou přátele. Já Coca Colu také občas dávám, ale naučila mne to až Nymfadora, která jí žunkala jakmile se jí naskytla příležitost. A pan Conner pokud se nemýlím je z části nekouzelnického původu." Řekla Hestie.

,,Ano jeho rodiče jsou mudlorození kouzelnici. Je druhá generace nové krve." Řekla Poppy.

,,Takže musíme předpokládat, že z podobných poměrů je pachatel a že s velkou pravděpodobností ten sladký nápoj znal i pan Zabiny."Řekla Hestie.

,,Ano měli bychom také varovat Švýcarsko, aby dali na pana Zabinyho pozor. Pachatel by se tam mohl objevit." Řekla Poppy.

,,Hm také výborná úvaha madam. Ano pošlu tam sovu. Moje kvalifikace by jim měla dost říci, aby dali pozor. Sice je ten mladý muž ve vegetativním stavu, ale ať si pro něho smrt přijde normálním způsobem." Řekla Hestie.

,,Ještě, že bylo Siriuse." Řekla Poppy.

,,A já jsem v šoku, že už po tak krátkém čase něco umí. Jakou dril na té škole proboha mají?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,No já jsem ohledně toho Siriuse zpovídala po druhé dávce Azurového lektvaru do břicha Michaela Connera Miss Jonesová. Oproti tomu zde v Británii balí studenty léčitelství do bavlnky. 45. hodin týdně a z toho 12 hodin rovnou jako pomocníci v nemocnici. Jo testy hned po ránu. A si přitom dokázal najít ženskou, um jeho profesorku." Řekla Poppy.

Hestie jenom obdivně zapískala. No se Siriusem se tam rozhodně nemazlili, jak vidno.

,,On má známost?" Ptala se.

,,Kde že známost, rovnou snoubenku." Řekla Poppy.

Hestie vyvalila svoje oči jako mlok.

,,Snoubenku!" Zapištěla jako myš.

,,Sirius se zasnoubil, ten Sirius Orion Black! Děláte si psinu?! Ten přece se odpřisáhl, že zůstane starým mládencem."

,,Jo věci se mění miss." Řekla Poppy.

,,Vidím, snad ten chudák nespadl do něčeho, však víte co myslím. Snad nebude tatínkem?" Ptala se Hestie vyvaleně.

,,No to jsem se ptala a prej, že ne. Byl to spontánní rozhodnutí, nechtěl být sám. Mládenecký život ho omrzelo a lépe se to táhne ve dvou. Však případnému založení rodiny se nebrání, ale ještě chvilku počká." Řekla zkroušeně Poppy.

Hestie do sebe hodila zbytek horké čokolády a vydala ze sebe vzdech jako zastavující lokomotiva.

,,U Merlinových koulí, to mu nemohu uvěřit, co se s tím světem děje, Sirius věší na háček svobodu a jde do chomoutu. Škoda, že se Arthur Weasley o něco nevsadil, mohl si přivydělat nebo něco získat, když se Minerva McGonagolová tak lehce vsadila. Kurva drát, škoda, že Remus nežije a nemluvě o Snapovi, je by trefil šlak. Jsem fakticky v šoku." Řekla Hestie.

,,No je veliká škoda, že Remus a Dora nemají portrét. Tohle co se děje by byl pro ně kasovní trhák, a Severusi to můžu říct, ale ten asi tomu neuvěří, pokud mu to Sirius neřekne do očí." Zavrtěla hlavou Poppy.

,,Toho by trefilo ze Siriuse." Řekla Hestie a propadla v smích a otočila se na otočném kancelářském křesle své kanceláře.

* * *

Právě jmenovaný Sirius Black škytl v setmělé chodbě Bradavické školy čar a magie. Kráčel pomalu a rozhlížel se kolem sebe. Dlouho tu nebyl. Došel k chrliči směřují do Bradavické ředitelny a vyndal psaní od ředitelky Camily Woodové.

,, Kdo chce s vlky žít, musí s námi výt." Řekl heslo Sirius a chrlič ustoupil a odhalil osvětlené schodiště do ředitelny.

Pak pomalu šel po schodech a nahoru a otevřel dveře do ředitelny bez klepání. Nikdo tu krom portrétů nebyl. Byl tu sám. Rozsvítil si tu hůlkou, aby tu v podmračeném počasí Skotské vysočiny bylo vůbec nějaké světlo.

,,Hele kdo tu je, jestli je to není můj prohnaný prapravnuk." Pozdravil ho strýček Phinias Black.

,,Dobré dopoledne." Pozdravil ho Sirius ale nasadil škleb. S tímto člověkem se nechtěl bavit.

Nejraději by byl, kdyby strýček Phinias zmizel.

,,Co se děje?" Probudil se ze spánku rozmrzele Armando Dippet.

,,Klidně spěte pane profesore Dippete dál, za vámi jsem nepřišel." Řekl Sirius.

,,Dík, měl jsem krásný sen." Řekl Armando Dippet a tlouk špačky v obraze dál.

,,Blacku ty nejsi mrtvý?" Ptal se hlas konečně člověka, kterého zamýšlel Sirius vidět a to Severuse Snape.

,,Ne, ani zdaleka." Řekl Sirius.

,,Cožpak je konec světa, že stávají mrtvý?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

,,Ne, jenom já nikdy mrtvý nebyl. Mohu ti to vysvětlit pokud dovolíš." Řekl Sirius a usedl do židle pro hosty.

,,To bych prosil, nejprve se tu objeví tvůj bratr který měl pod drnem a teď ty. To má smrt dovolenou?" Ptal se Severus Snape pohrdavě.

,,Ne smrtka si nevzala dovolenou, jenom jí Regulus přechytračil příšerným způsobem." Řekl Sirius a pokračoval.

,,A já propadl tím závěsem a ocitl se hluboko pod Ministerstvem kouzel v starém vězení, no dalo se říct soukromém vězení Severusi Snape." Řekl Sirius.

,,Vězení za závěsem, předpokládám, že o tom nikdo moc nevěděl Blacku." Řekl Severus Snape a opřel si hlavu o ruku.

,,Ne to vězení vedla rodina Edgecombe od doby co vznikl Azkabán podle všeho. Říkalo se mu Cháronské." Řekl Sirius.

,,Cháronské vězení! Abraxax přece mi svato svatě slíbil, že bylo zrušeno." Ozval se Phinias Black.

,,Starý Malfoy, asi lhal strýčku." Jenom konstatoval Sirius.

,,Hm vidím, že je to velice stará záležitost." Mínil Severus Snape a protočil panenky.

,,Ano já tam byl s dalšími no spíše pravými vyvrheli uvězněn ve nějakých bublinách které fungovaly jako stázová kouzla. Co je stáze tě poučovat nemusím, viď?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ne." Úsečně Severus Snape.

,,No pak se tam omylem ocitl Percy Weasley, a ten má větší cit pro spravedlivost než nebožtík Flemont Potter. Zachránil mě a všechno vyžvanil Kinsleymu." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ano to by spadalo do povahy Percyvala Weasleyho." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Ano strašná vlezprdel, já toho Weasleyho nikdy nemiloval a nechápal jsem volbu Brumbála ho jako perfekta a primuse. Vhodnější je na ten post je jeho sestra než on. Mladá Ginnevra je velmi mě milá osoba. Ta to někam svým ostrým jazykem dotáhne moc mi připomíná Cerdellu." Řekl Phinias Black.

Sirius se uchechtl. To jsou jiná slova od strýčka.

,,Pech že nebyla kloboukem dána do Zmijozelu, mne by tam nevadila." Dodal Phinias Black.

,,Jenom to ne profesore Blacku." Zhrozil se Severus Snape.

,,Jenom kvůli tomu že připomíná vzhledem slečnu Evansovou Severusi, té mladé ženy nemusíš obávat. Ta na rozdíl od zbytku rodiny má vytříbených pět pohromadě. Rád si s ní povídám." Řekl Phinias Black.

Severus Snape nasadil výraz, ten děda se zbláznil, nebo je Ginnervra Weasleyová manipulátor hodný Brumbála.

,,No pak mne Kinsley poslal do Peru, aby ze mě něco bylo a rovnou na léčitelskou akademii." Řekl dál Sirius.

,,Cože, ale Blacku kdy ty jsi naposled vařil lektvar. Co to Pastorka napadlo za pitomost?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

,,No to byl zase nápad velectěného Percyho, ten kluk jeho horší než jeho matka občas. A nesmím zapomenout na tak krásně se tvářícího Nevilla Longbottoma a Kinsleyho. Spikli se proti mně." Řekl Sirius.

,,No jo Longbottom tomu nějak narostlo sebevědomí do nezdravé velikosti." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,A tak jsem odjel do Peru a no začal studovat na stará kolena." Řekl Sirius.

,,Tak to si ze mne děláš psinu prapravnuku." Řekl Phinias Black.

,,Ne, to je holý fakt strýčku. A hodlám v tom studii pokračovat, protože mne to začalo bavit." Řekl Sirius.

,,Blacku nejsi nemocný?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

,,Ne jsem zdravý jako rybička díky za optání. Jenom jsem trochu ospalý, šel jsem spát včera kolem jedné ráno a stával v půl osmý. Chtěl jsem si pohlídat jednoho pacienta v Báthu." Řekl Sirius.

,,Pacienta kdo ti to dovolil léčit?" Ptal se Phinias.

,,Mezinárodní Brazilská úmluva z roku 1990, kdy v případu nouze může léčit i student léčitelství, který má za sebou první zkoušku z deseti při studiu léčitelství strýčku." Řekl Sirius klidně.

Nigelus Black vytřeštil obě oči.

,,A co to bylo za případ nouze Blacku?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

,,Mladý muž, který vypil láhev s Vdovcem někdy zvaný také Vznešná děva. To ti snad něco říká." Řekl Sirius a viděl jak strýček Nigelus zbledl jako stěna.

,,Vdovec!" Řekl Severus Snape zvedl se z křesla, div ho nepřevrátil.

,,Ano, žádný strach. Azurový lektvar fungoval tak jak měl. Ten kluk má sice do 24 ledna dietu, ale lepší než kdyby byl ženskou nebo mrtev." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ty jsi schopen ten lektvar připravit Blacku a Vdovce léčit?" Ptal se překvapený Severus Snape.

,,Ano byla to moje první zkouška a byla klika, že mojí zkouškovou práci jsem nevyhodil a vzal sebou sem. Poslední dobou sebou nosím svojí tašku první pomoci skoro stále. Říkám profesionální deformace dostihla i mne." Řekl Sirius a zasmál se.

,,On je na to protijed?" Ptal se Phinias Black.

,,Ano." Ozvalo se jak od Siriuse tak Severuse.

,,No to by mě zajímalo jak o tom lektvaru víš Severusi Snape?" Ptal se Sirius zamyšleně.

,,Protože jsem jeho tvůrce Blacku." Řekl Severus Snape suše.

,,Cože? Ale je pod tím je podepsán nějaký Jan Sirka, profesor z Budče." Řekl Sirius.

,,Tomu jsem to podstrčil, s mým jménem by se to nedostalo nikdy do oběhu a mezi léčitele. Blacku přece ti je jasné, že jsem byl za života Smrtijed, ne." Řekl Severus Snape.

Sirius jenom kývl a řekl.

,,No v tom případě máš můj obdiv Severusi. Vdovec jako jed je ve většině světa léčitelný a pomstychtivé ženské si můžou dál rozčilovat nad manželi a chlapy."

Severusi Snapovi div nevypadly oči z důlků, ale k hrůze Sirius pokračoval.

,,Fakticky mám před tebou respekt. Zvládl si toho fakticky hodně. Špehovat, učit a starat se o svoje háďata a dávat pozor na Harryho. A musím přiznat, že to jistě nebylo nijak snadný díky jistému Voldemortovi. A také musím poděkovat, že jsi ho ochránil před nejhorší, i když jsi za to zaplatil nejvyšší cenu. Věř nebo ne, klidně bych si s tebou vyměnil a obětoval se místo tebe. Jestli sis zasloužil žít dál je jasná věc. Ty jsi sis dřel vždy kůži za jiné, ale nikdy jsi nepomyslel, že by sis mohl užívat více svobody a prostě odejít a utéct od všeho. To hodné respektu Severusi. Na Zmijozelu si byl neuvěřitelný Nebelvír, který se rval až dokonce. Lilly a James a jistě i Remus by se mnou souhlasili." Řekl a Sirius a na chvilku se zadíval z okna do zimní krajiny a pak se otočil na portrét Severuse Snapa.

,,Byl jsi tu, když tě Harry potřeboval a já byl ve vězení. Byl jsi mu více štítem než já a James. Za to ti velký dík." Řekl a vstal z židle přešel trochu blíž k obrazu.

Sklonil se do úklonu a řekl.

,,Omlouvám se ti Severusi Snape za to jak jsem se k tobě choval v mladí a poté když jsem byl Grimouldově náměstí. Všechnu ty urážky a hanobení tvé osoby a také za to, že jsem tě málem zabil v pátém ročníku, když jsem tě vylákal do Chroptící chýše. Nechci ani tak odpuštění, ale jenom chci, abys to věděl, že mne to hluboce mrzí, že jsem se choval jako totální pitomec k tobě a považoval tě odpad jenom kvůli tvému zevření a kolejní příslušnosti. Byl jsem idiot s egem velkým jako Bradavice."

Jestli tento školní rok byl šok pro Severuse Snapa tak tohle byl jeden z největších, co zažil. Nevěděl co Blackovi na to říct.

Žmoulal si spodní ret než odpověděl.

,,Doopravdy jsi Blacku v pořádku?" Ptal se celý nesvůj.

,,Ano jenom jsem došel k bodu, kdy chci uklidit svojí minulost, abych mohl zažít lepší část života, kdy se nebudu muset za sebe stydět." Zvedl se Sirius a pohlédl mu do očí.

,,Lepší část života?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

,,Ano dostal jsem druhou možnost, získal jsem zpět mladšího bratra s kterým si mohu také popovídat, mého kmotřence a lidi kolem něho a také konečně někoho s kým chci strávit život." Řekl s úsměvem Sirius.

,,He, koho co?" Ptal se Phinias Black.

,,No před pár týdny jsem se zasnoubil za úžasnou čarodějku." Řekla usměvavě Sirius.

To už bylo na Phiniase Blacka pro ten den moc, omdlel a skácel se jako podťatý z křesla na podlahu svého portrétu.

,,Hele Blacku nedělej pitomé vtípky. Profesor Black není nejmladší v tom obraze." Řek Severus Snape.

,,Ale to nebyl vtip, přísahám na Jamese a Remuse." Řekl Sirius.

Severus Snape zamrkal a musel uznat, že se Black tváří až moc vážně než aby to byl vtip.

,,Vážně?" Ptal se nevěřícně i přesto.

,,Ano myslím, že je trochu asi neuvěřitelné pro každého komu to řeknu počínaje Harry a konče Poppy." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ano těžko neuvěřitelné to budu muset být jednou s Potterem a Poppy. Ehm doufám že to nemá žádný závažný důvod Blacku, víš to by ti bylo podobné víš." Řekl Severus Snape a nevěřil svým uším a očím.

,,Kde že nejsem Shakespire." Zavrtěl hlavou Sirius a dále řekl.

,,Na to samé se mne ptala Narcissa a Lilly sestra Petunie, když jsem o tom referoval. Takže předpokládám, že to uslyším ještě od Andromédy, které to řekne Narcissa."

,,Petunie?" Ptal se Severus Snape překvapeně.

,,Ano včera byla na Grimouldově náměstí se svým synem a jeho snoubenkou. Měl jsem s ní docela zajímavý rozhovor." Řekl Sirius.

,,Copak, vyčetla ti levity?" Ptal se s úšklebkem Severus Snape.

,,Ale vůbec ne. Myslím, že i ona došla do bodu, kdy je čas uklidit vztahy. Přece bude babička dost možná malého kouzelníka ne, co jsem si všiml. A takové smíření se skutečností, že do kouzelnického světa patří i její syn, jí asi dohnalo i k rozhovoru s mnou za všech množných lidí Severusi." Řekl Sirius.

,,A?" Doptával se zvědavě Severus Snape. Tohle celé bylo něco na způsob zázraku, vánočního zázraku.

Black se chová poprvé k němu mile, nenadává a mluví otevřeně jako kniha bez skrývání.

,,Podle mého se omluvila za věci, které nemusela. Myslím, že jí ulevilo, když jsem řekl, že za smrt Lilly vážně nemůže a její vztah k ní vlastně byl přirozený proces starší sestry vůči mladšímu sourozenci." Řekl Sirius.

,,Teď ti nějak nerozumím Blacku." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Vlastně Lilly a Petunie byly něco jako já s Regulusem, Severusi, dva proti poly na jedné planetě, které jsou však pevně spojeny, protože nám řekli rodiče, jo a tady to je tvá malá sestřička nebo bráška, opatruj ho jako oko v hlavě. Jistý bod v životě nás rozpojil, ale v srdci tato věta zůstala a mi občas podle ní jednali. No mladší sourozenci naopak k nám vzhlíželi a chtěli abychom si nemysleli, že jsou usmrkanci s nudlí u nosu a hráli na velké a moudré až trochu moc. A Petunie si myslela, že je to nezdravý vztah, když jí nedokázala ovlivnit a chovala se k ní jako cizinka, ale fakt je, že to bylo vlastně přesně naopak. Tak jako u mě a Reguluse. Naoko jsme se nenáviděli, ale jsme pořád bratři. Nevím, proč z toho Petunie dělala takovou vědu celou dobu." Zakroutil hlavou Sirius.

Severus Snape udiveně koukal na svého bývalého spolužáka jak ducha. Co, nebo kdo, co udělal s Blackem pro boha živého?! Nepoznával ho.

,,Další věc byla výchova Harryho. Cožpak mohla vědět jaké prase si vzala za manžela a že je jeho starší sestra je mudlovská verze Bellatrix. Nemohla. Ano ne vše se u Harryho povedlo, ale ten pobyt byl jako kurz přežití v divočině Severusi. No buďme upřímní, kouzelnický svět je občas velká divočina sama o sobě. A já jsem rád, že do Bradavic nešel Harry rozmazlený a ustrašený, ale s srdcem na jazyku a dávkou sebezáchovy a odvahou se za sebe rvát. Řekl jsem Petunii, že ať si ty výčitky někam strčí a začne žít budoucnosti a neminulosti. Stále se v tom hrabat není zdravé na psychiku." Řekl Sirius.

O Severuse Snapa se začali pokoušet mdloby. Kurník co s Blackem provedli?

,,Jo nabídl jsem jí tykání. Přijala." Řekl jako by se nechumelilo Sirius.

,,Blacku jsi vážně skutečný nebo je tohle podivný sen?" Ptal se zmožený Severus Snape.

,,Jo jsem skutečný žádný strach." Odpověděl klidně Sirius.

,,No že se chováš úplně jinak než jsem byl zvyklý. Tak dospělé." Zaúpěl poslední slovo Severus Snape.

,,Hm je mi 38 Severusi není to už věk dospělosti a omlouvám se jestli ti to vadí, že používám tvoje křestní jméno, ale to Snape mi zní jako kletba." Řekl Sirius.

,,No před třemi lety ses Blacku ještě choval no hůř než oplzlý páťák nechci říct Potter, ale prostě nedospěle, tak jak ses mohl tak změnit když jsi byl ve stázi." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Hm řeknu to na rovinu Severusi, vyhledal jsem odbornou pomoc a přišel jsem úplně do jiného prostředí. Pomohlo mi vypadnout ze země, kde jsem narodil a prožil no řekneme příšerné věci. No k té odborné pomoci tak to byl vážně léčitel psychiky tady jak říkají mudlové psycholog. Zpracoval jsem to, co mě potkalo. Smrt mých přátel, rodiny a také můj pobyt v Azkabánu. K tomu jsem předtím neměl možnost nebo lépe řečeno něco mi v tom bránilo. A to Harry. Já se bál, že když budu truchlit, tak tento truchlící muž tedy já, bude přítěží a Harry mě nebude mít rád jako kmotra. Však to byl jenom hluboko zakořeněný problém mé psychiky. Ne člověk může nastavit svojí tvář jak chce. Může brečet, bát se a i smát. To vše k němu patří a nemusí se přetvařovat, že je pořád šťastný nebo rozčílený, když ve skutečnosti není Severusi. Já tohle pochopil až v Peru. Toto sebepoznání sice bolelo ale bylo to jako bolavý zub, který potřeboval ven. Ulevilo se mi a začal jsem koukat na svět očima úplně jinak. Svět má mnoho krás a člověk třeba i kouzelník žije krátce než aby držel starých záští a prohluboval je a ničil sám sebe. Proto jsem se rozhodl, že jsem půjdu a zakopu jednu válečnou sekeru, abych mohl vysadit nový strom sice ne možná přátelství, alespoň míru." Odpověděl Sirius.

Severus Snape přímo zíral nad tou proměnou Siriuse Blacka. Ten vstal z popela jako fénix. Povzdechl si. No na tom, co řekl asi něco bude. Nerad si to přiznal, ale Black asi měl o svém stavu psychiky měl pravdu a také o tom, že když je teď pokoj od Voldemorta, tak je čas na smír. Ne přátelství, ale mír, už kvůli tomu, že přišel Black sám od sebe a nikdo ho do toho nenutil.

Narovnal se v portrétu a nasadil výraz profesora lektvaru.

,,Tak dobrá, uznávám tvou změnu v chování. Svět se změnil, ale mi tenkrát ne. Klidně to řeknu na plnou hubu, že oba dva jsme byli imbecilní spratkové, ale jak vidíš já jsem pod drnem a bedím si tady a ty jsi to přežil. Ne dvakrát fér, ale se stalo. Však tak jak si to řekl, je čas změnit staré křivdy a zakopat staré ostří. Já Severus Snape tímto s tebou Siriusi Blacku uzavírám smír. To co se stalo, se stalo, nechme už to být. Ne tady a teď chci s tebou otevřít novou knihu, která bude lepší a příjemnější."

,,Děkuji Severusi." Řekl Sirius.

,,Není zač, mluvit stále ještě umím Siriusi." Poprvé použil za život jeho jméno Severus Snape.

Nad tím se Sirius uchechtl.

,,A kdo je ta ctěná budoucí polovička jestli se mohu zeptat?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

,,Jmenuje se Emily Gonzálezová, je to dcera lektvaristů, bohužel jí jako malé rodiče zabili nějací pašeráci dračích vnitřností a ona putovala nejprve k babičce a po smrti babičky k pěstounům. No je no dalo by se říct má psycholožka a také to vyučuje na té akademii kam chodím mimo léčitelské etiky. O tom posledním se prosím nikde nezmiňuj, zatím to držíme v tajnosti, aby z toho nebyl skandál. No je o sedm let mladší ne já, tedy ročník 67." Vypověděl Sirius.

Severus Snape zakroutil hlavou a řekl.

,,Pro krinda pána Siriusi Blacku ty prostě nemůžeš být normální ani ve vztahu se ženami. Sbalit svojí profesorku by mne ani ve snu nenapadlo, ale musí to být velice vzdělaná žena, když zastává tak vysoký post v tak mladém věku. Na Vysokých školách většinou jsou k nalezení bělovlasé čarodějky."

,,Číst v lidech je pro ní poměrně lehké a byla to právě ona, která mi vyčetla, že jsem se ti neomluvil a že je načase tu válečnou sekeru zakopat. Už kvůli Harrymu a ostatním. Řekla, že je to ostuda nás dvou, že se tak k sobě chováme." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ostuda to asi ano, když si vezmu jak často mne napomínal skrz to Brumbál a posléze Minerva nebo Arthur Weasley." Řekl Severus.

,,Když si to vezmu tak jsme chovali víc jako malí kluci než dospělí a to ještě před dětmi. Příkladem jsme Severusi fakticky nikdy nebyli." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ty asi víc než já, ale já zase mohl si dát pozor na jazyk, jako profesor. To i Lupin byl spíše profesorem než já. Docela mi chybí jeho ksicht. S ním se dalo mluvit a člověk si nepřipadal jako dítě, jako před ostatními kolegy. Viz Brumbál, Minerva nebo Fillius. Byl jsem tu nejmladší dlouhou dobu ve sboru a nebylo to příjemný být stále poučován a to Brumbálovo chlapče. Štvalo mě to." Řekl Severus.

,,Ano je velká chyba, že Remus nemá portrét, zasloužil by si ho víc než Albus Brumbál. Já div nespadl ze křesla když jsem dověděl o tom, že Remus bude mít podle sebe pojmenovanou školu a ulici. Nymfí, ty a Alastor, Alice nehledě na tvojí matku. Já nevěděl ani jak se jmenuje a že je z rodiny Princů."Řekl Sirius.

,,A já bych za to George Weasleyho a Draca Malfoye přetrhl na dvě půlky a předhodil čínskému ohniváči. Já o to nikdy nestál o takovou slávu. Je mi jasné, že buď jeden nebo druhý za tím stojí. Akorát je otázka který." Řekl Severus.

Nad tím se Sirius zasmál a řekl.

,,No můžeš se tím nepokrytě chlubit, před mým strýčkem a ostatníma tady spícími stařečky a babičkami Severusi. Jak se nad tím tvářil Albus Brumbál?" Ptal se Sirius sladce.

,,Jako by mu vrazili do zadku ostnatý drát." Vyjádřil se smíchem Severus.

,,Výborná představa. Oproti Harrymu a jeho přátelům jsou Voldemort a Albus Brumbál úplní zelenáči, když je si vezmu věci kterých jsou schopni." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ano Bradavická armáda jak si říkají je silnější než Fénixův řád a Smrtijedi dohromady. A vím proč. Nelezou si do prdele a jsou jednotní. To mi jsme jsme nikdy nebyli. Mít vůdce je velká nevýhoda. Oni jdou jako jeden muž. Když řekne jeden něco, ostatní za ním jdou jako on. Viz Longbottom nebo Weasley to je jedno kdo z nich Siriusi. A na rozdíl od Fénixova řádu nemají skutečného nepřítele. My šli proti Voldemortu a Smrtijdům, ale oni jdou proti nejednotě, proti zlosti jednotlivých kolejí tedy k jádru problému. Musel jsem dát za pravdu Dracovi nedávno, že povahu a zlo v Voldemortu vytvořilo chování studentů a profesoru zde a třeba studovat někde jinde možná by zůstal Tomem Radllem. Možná." Řekl Severus.

,,Jo všiml jsem si. No také se chovají jako velká rodina. Ten kluk co jsem ho léčil byl jeden z nich nějaký Michael Conner. Hned se všichni semkli, šli ho navštívit a slíbili mu pomoci a on jim poděkoval. Já bych si to u nás ve Fénixově řádu nedokázal představit. Ani za boha." Řekl Sirius.

,,Michael Conner, jak se mohl dostat k Vdovci?" Ptal se překvapeně Severus.

,,Očividně si myslel, že je to Coca Cola a sebral to ve starém Mungu nemohoucímu pacientovi Blaisovi Zabinymu než ho přemístili do Švýcarska. Ten Terry Bott se vyjádřil v tom smyslu, že Zabiny byl pověstný děvkař a musel nějaké děvče naštvat tak a ona ho chtěla s konečnou platností poslat do hrobu. No Harry s tím souhlasil. Je to pravda, že v ročníku Harryho takový Casanova byl v Zmijozelu Severusi? To se mi nějak nechce věřit." Řekl Sirius.

,,Phe Casanova, to ani nevyjadřuje meritum zážitků pana Zabinyho. Ty jsi oproti byl velice gentlemanský a staromódní svého času Siriusi Blacku a vedl přiměřený dospívající život. Zabinyho bych nerad, ale musím přirovnat k mužskému prostitutu. Problém byl tom, že ten hoch neměl pořádnou mužskou ruku nad sebou, která by ho srovnala a vychovávala ho matka, která střídala chlapy jako klobouky a byl z části vášnivý Ital. Další problém byl, že ho jsem nemohl chytit při činu a on se jenom pak chlubil. Mohl jsem mu jedině říci, že mu na jeho barvité líčení nikdo není zvědavý. Moc to nepomohlo a to jsem to opakoval mu víc jak stokrát. Pokud jsem si jist, tak mezi jeho děvčata bylo dost těch, které byly poté velice naštvané a byly schopné ho proklít a poslat na měsíc, kdyby měli tu sílu. Však Vdovec jako jed není tak známý, takže ta co tam umístila, tak nebyla zcela hloupoučké stvoření, ale chladně kalkulující mozek. A ten se odhaluje hodně těžko. No Conner doplatil na vlastní blbost, že sebral něco, co mu nepatřilo." Řekl Severus.

,,Hm my jsme byli v tom věku tak …" Větu Sirius nedokončil.

,,Čistí jako lilium Siriusi. No tyhle ročníky jsou mnohem více dříve sexuálně aktivní a mám takový pocit, že se to bude zhoršovat." Řekl Severus.

,, Dík za tu předpověď. Vidím sám." Řekl Sirius.

,,Za málo, ale …" Větu Severus větu nedokončil, protože se otevřely dveře a ve dveřích se objevila neobvyklá trojce. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley a Draco Malfoy.

,,Ehm co tu děláš Siriusi?" Ptal se překvapeně Harry.

,,No vedu tu se Severusem pozoruhodný rozhovor." Řekl Sirius.

,,Se Severusem." Řekli všichni a tvářili se zděšeně.

,,Ano pane Pottere vedu zde s vaším kmotrem rozhovor k případu, který měl v Báthu. Jsem rád, že to pan Conner přežil a nemusím číst další článek o pohřbu mladého člověka." Odpověděl Severus.

,,Merline nejprve tvá teta Harry a teď Severus Snape, co je tohle podivné Vánoce a Siriusi, cítíš se dobře. Mne se nějak nezdáte od doby, co jste přijel." Řekl Ronald Weasley.

,,Mám ti to sto krát říkat Rone, jsem v pořádku, ale spíš by mě zajímalo, co tu děláte. Já tu z dalšími návštěvníky nepočítal. Počítal jsem s tichým rozhovorem se Severusem." Řekl Sirius a dal nohu přes nohu.

,,Aha tak asi celou akci přesuneme, co Harry?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No když je tu Sirius, já bych ho nerad do té záležitosti tahal." Řekl Harry.

,,A já, prozradíte mi konečně o co jde?" Ptal se uraženě Draco.

,,Okej pánové o jaké akci mluvíte, má to snad něco společného s tím, že jste pane Malfoy sebral portrét Albuse Brumbála a ten se vrátil díky podnapilé skřítce v nenávratně zhoršeném stavu?" Ptal se Severus.

Draco Malfoy nasadil výraz prváka při první hodině lektvarů. Na jeho skoro dospělé verzi to vypadalo směšně.

,,Dobrá tohle nevyrostlo v jeho hlavě za tím stojím já." Řekl tvrdě Ron Weasley a koukl na obraz Severuse Snape.

,,Prima a proč se mi Weasley přiznáváte?" Ptal se Severus.

,,To je na dlouhé vysvětlování, hlavně je tu na to moc portrétů. Náš záměr byl na Štědrý den vás unést do Malfoy Manor, chceme vám vysvětlit jisté věci. Důležité." Řekl pevně Ron.

,,Weasley vy pako proč mi říkáte váš loupežný plán, kdy mne chcete nechat vyhodit z ředitelny jako Brumbála." Řekl Severus.

,,Hele Rone to jsou jenom obrazy ty už nikomu neublíží." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ne kmotře tady nejde o pomstu, za to jak se profesor Snape choval jako profesor k nám, sakra, ale o něco jiného." Řekl Harry.

,,A co, já jsem moc zvědavý víte." Řekl Sirius zamračeně.

,,Ne tady." Zavrčel Ron.

,,A proč zrovna Malfoy Manor?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Tak se podívejte kolem sebe, samý portrét, který může mluvit a pustit si hubu na špacír. Ne, prostě ne." Řekl vztekle Ron.

,,Klídek Rone, můžeš mi vysvětlit o jakou velkou tajnost se jedná?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,O něho." Řekl úkosem a pohlédl na podobiznu Severuse Snapa.

,,Co se Severusem?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Já vykvetu kmotře nejprve teta Petunie a teď Snape, co se s tebou děje?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Válka skončila Pottere, no Harry, a mi jsme s Siriusem shodli, že tu zášť proti sobě není už třeba udržovat při životě, už je to mrtvé jako já a to tykání mi připadá přirozenější." Pokrčil rameny Severus v portrétu.

,,Katastrofá." Řekl Ron.

,,Co je na tom katastrofického, vy se také bavíte s Dracem nebo je to nějaké připravené divadlo?" Ptal se Sirus.

Ron Weasley vypadal v té chvíli skočí z ředitelny šipku do příkopu.

,,Fakt." Odsouhlasil nerad Draco.

,,Rone možná by bylo lepší přizvat i Siriuse no však víš kvůli čemu, také se to týká hodně úzce." Řekl tiše Harry.

,,Jo to už to můžeme rovnou troubit do celého světa Harry. Já to měl v plánu říct jenom jemu a Dracovi ne Siriusi." Řekl Ron naštvaně.

,,Co?" Ptal se Severus.

Ron si vykasal rukáv a ukázal na hodinky.

,,Poznáváte to?" Ptal se stručně.

,,Ale to jsou přece Severusovi hodinky. Weasley odkud je máš!" Křikl Draco.

,,Weasley kde jste schrastil moje hodinky vy pitomče." Křikl Severus.

,,Vy jste mi je osobně dal, pane, ale vy si to nepamatujete. Vymazal jste si na jisté věci paměť a uložil jste si ty vzpomínky u Draca na jeho sídle. V závěti jste mu v přeneseném slova smyslu odkázal svou minulost a mne budoucnost. A já vám ty vzpomínky a lidi chci vrátit z něžných důvodů sakra. Tak mi to sakra nestěžujete. Už tak mám nabytý itinerář díky vám." Čílil se Ron.

,,Vymazaná paměť Severusi, proč jsi zacházel tak daleko?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Nevím, Weasley, můžete mi ty něžné důvody vysvětlit?" Ptal se překvapeně Severus Snape, zcela převálcován Weasleym svými hodinkami na jeho ruce.

Ron se zatvářil jako by pil ocet a pozvedl hůlku a jedním máchnutím vystavěl skoro každém portrétu zeď. Zazdil všechny podobizny a obrazy v ředitelně, krom Severuse Snape.

,,Sakra co to děláš, Camila mě za to vyhodí." Bál se Draco.

,,To jde zvrátit, jenom bezpečnostní opatření. Muffiliato, Clossirum et." Řekl Ron a v příští chvíli se zavřely dveře i okna ředitelny a nebyl slyšet ani šumění Zakázaného lesa ani kukačky na zdi.

,,Arresto Momentum." Doplnil Ron a prostě zastavil čas.

,,Co blbneš Rone?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Bylo to třeba Rone?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano já nechci prošvihnout oběd a tohle je dlouhé lokte a jestli máte někde převraceč času sem sním." Řekl ironicky Ron.

,,Weasley co je tak důležitého?" Ptal se trochu z toho celý nesvůj Severus Snape. Nejprve to s Blackem a teď tu čeří vodu Weasley.

Ron se rozhlédl po ředitelně a pak přešel k baru a zmáčkl dřevěnou hrušku. Celý bar se otočil a otevřel dveře do tajné místnosti.

Sirius koukal jako janek. Ron přišel s miskou, ve které poznal Sirius myslánku Albuse Brumbála.

,,Jak víš kde je Rone?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Já tu po bitvě Harry uklízel. Pech pro Brumbála ale jeho citronové bonbony byly moc dobré." Řekl Ron a vytáhl svojí kouzelnickou hůlku a dal si jí na čelo. Z čela mu vyjel stříbřitý pramínek, který natočil Ron na hůlku a potom to upustil do myslánky.

,,Já to sice nemohu říct protože jsem to slíbil, ale ukázat vzpomínku mohu. Dost to bolí si něco takového tahat z hlavy."

,,Vidi video dormery." Pronesl nad mýslankou a ta se rozzářila a světlo pohltilo portrét Severuse, stojícího Siriuse, Draca a Harryho s Ronem.

Najednou stály v trochu špinavém stanu kde strávili podstatnou část minulého roku Harry, Ron a Hermiona.

,,Kde to jsme?" Ptal se z hrůzou Sirius.

,,V mé vzpomínce." Řekl velice zachmuřeně Ron.

,,Vzpomínám si na ten den. Vážně to chceš ukázat Rone." Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo protože jinak by nepochopili, co jsem dělal poté. A v podstatě už je to minulost a Draco alespoň bude mít pocit že i já dokážu být pořádný parchant." Ušklíbl se Ron a vzal ze zdi obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,Jsme v přespávací místnosti." Řekl Ron a šel tam.

Sirius nevěděl, co co se jedná a tak málo to věděl Draco Malfoy a Severus Snape byl jedině tak zvědavý.

Tam seděl Harry a Hermiona u malého stolu na kempingových židlích. Každý byl měl na sobě minimálně dva svetry a Hermiona ještě čepici a bavili se nad něčím Ron ležel na horní palandě a tvářil se jako kakabus.

,,Proboha jak to vypadáte?" Ptal se Sirius, když viděl mladší verze kmotřence a jeho nejbližších přátel.

,,Strhaně, nemytě a neupraveně?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo na lovu jsme málo kdy navštívili civilizaci a byli jsme vagabundy." Dodal Ron.

,,Živili jsme se houbami, nachytanými rybami, vajíčky ukradenými z farem a jídlem z benzínových stanic. Byli jsme hledaní zločinci díky Voldemortu." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne zrovna procházka růžovém sadem Siriusi, ale tobě to snad podrobně popisovat nemusím." Řekl Harry.

Následovalo co by Sirius, ani Draco natož Severus Snape neočekával. Docela ostrá hádka mezi Ronem a Harrym, ohledně dalšího plánu, který jaksi v té chvíli neexistoval. Pokračovalo to bitkou, kde bohužel svojí velikostí měl Ron na vrh.

,,Dobře ti tak Pottere, ty také nemyslíš na ostatní, ale jak by jsi mohl ty tu rodinu nemáš. Tvůj fotr a matka jsou mrtví." Řekl ten mladší Ron a vzal ruksak přes rameno a nechal ležet Harryho v popelu ohniště s zmláceného do krve hlavně v obličeji.

,,Rone vrať se sakra!" Křikla za ním Hermiona, ale Ron se přemístil pryč.

,,Páni Weasley, tak tohle bych nečekal." Řekl Draco.

,,Proč?" Ptal se s hrůzou v hlase Sirius.

,,Ten viteál má na člověka hrozný vliv, Siriusi. Z člověka udělá to nejhorší a Ron ho v tu chvíli měl u sebe. Naštěstí ho sundal než zdrhl." Řekl Harry.

,,Proč jste ho sakra nosili na krku, mohlo to vás zabít." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Nezabilo nás to a střídali jsme se o to." Řekl Harry.

Pak se zjevili v kavárně jedné ušmudlané benzínové pumpy. Ten mladší Ron tam seděl u stolu a dopřával si smažená vajíčka se slaninou s toustem a půllitr piva a vypadal docela spokojeně. Za oknem sněžilo.

V tom se otevřely dveře a do kavárny vpadlo sedm postav v pláštích. Smrtijdedi a začali na Rona pálit kletby. Ten skočil za pult v právě včas než o kus dál, popravili servírku a z kuchyně vycházejícího kuchaře.

,,Vylez kloučku, pojď k tetičce Belle." Ozval se všem známý hlas Bellatrix Lestrangrové.

,,To by tak hrálo štětko." Zavrčel za barem Ron a natočil si sklenici s vínem směrem Bellatrix, aby jí viděl a přemýšlel co dál. Pak popadl pod barem věc ve které poznal Harry loveckou pušku a s úsměvem jí namířil na Bellatrix.

Buch.

Ron křikl trochu bolestí, protože zpětný ráz té pušky nečekal a nebyl na to zvyklý, však výkřik bolestí Bellatrix Lestrangrové byl větší. Prolétla skleněnými dveřmi na asfalt a Smrtijedi se polekali.

,,Miláčku." Vykřikl jeden z nich a běžel za ní.

Smrtijedi se lekli, takže když Ron se postavil podřád držíc pušku v rukou nic neudělali. Ron přešel ke dveřím kuchyně kavárny a zmizel v nich až teď se za ním Smrtijedy rozeběhli.

Ron upustil pušku a vrátil se k kouzelnické hůlce a začal po Smrtijedech metat kouzla různého rázu. Dokázal se prodírat až ke zadním dveřím, ale tam uviděl další Smrtijedy.

,,Do prčic." Zaklel a vypustil na Smrtijedy ohnivé inferno velikosti čínského ohniváče.

Smrtijedi se pokusili hasit všemi možnými vodními kouzly a vytvořili silnou mlžnou vlnu, že neviděli ani za krok.

Ron mezi nimi prolétl a zamířil k nejbližšímu autu. Shodou okolností nákladní vůz specializovaný na převoz nových aut. Vylezl do něho v právě včas, aby se vyhl Reduktu, které by jistě připravilo o nohu.

,,Startismimo turbo!" Křikl na palubní desku a náklaďák se nastartoval.

To probudilo spícího řidiče toho vozu nahoře ve spací koji.

,,Mdloby na tebe." Křikl a uspal ho.

Rozjel se a rovnou na vyděšené Smrtijedy a dva srazil a další dva rovnou přejel a udělal z nich nechutnou placku.

,,Jděte z cesty vy smrtisráči." Řekl Ron a sešlápl plný plyn a nebýt jistého Smrtijeda, tak by přejel i Bellatrix Lestrengrovou. Ten jí přemístil pryč.

,,Na serte si." Ukázal jim z okýnka Ron ukazováček a ujížděl dál směr dle ukazovatele Cardiff.

Vzpomínka zase vybledla a zanechala nevěřícného Harryho, Draca, Siriuse i Severuse.

,,No poprvé jsem ještě měl štěstí." Řekl Ron nevzrušeně.

,,Rone konečně si udělej legální řidičák." Řekl jenom vyděšeně Harry.

,,To jste byl vy, kdo tak těžce zranil Bellatrix, že byla neschopná až do Silvestra?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

,,Fakticky to bylo tak těžké, jí dát do kupy?" Ptal se Ron překvapeně.

,,Ano udělal jste jí z levého rameno řešeto. Byl zázrak, že jí to dali léčitelé do pořádku a nemuseli amputovat hůlkovou ruku. To by jste jí odstavil asi úplně Weasley." Řekl tím klukem vyšachovaný Severus Snape.

,,No asi velice nepříjemná lekce pro ní, co."Ušklíbl se Ron.

Severus a Draco jenom pokývali hlavou.

Sirius nic neříkal, však bylo mu jasný, že přijímačky na bystrozorství museli pro toho hocha hračka. Ani Moody by na toto neřekl ani píp. Možná ani to.

Scéna se změnila v les.

,,A ty jsi nás hledal viď Rone?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano a přitom mě chytli. Neměl jsem se tam tak rychle vracet." Zavrtěl hlavou Ron.

A v tom okamžiku se kolem něho zjevila ještě početnější skupina Smrtijedů a jeden vyslal na něho bílí paprsek kouzla a Ronovi zčernal svět a vzpomínka zase zčernala.

Objevila se další v podobě slabě osvětlené kobky, kde byl Ron přivázán okovy k dřevné židli s područkami a vysokým opěradlem.

,,A už se nám ta zrzavá hlavička konečně probudila." Řekl mužský hlas a před Ronem stál Rastabán Lestrangre.

Ron mlčel.

,,Tak budeš mluvit. Crucio!" Křikl Rastabán. Ron nevydal ani hlásku, i když bylo vidět, že má bolesti.

,,Nějak mi asi správně nefunguje hůlka. Musel jsem se díky tobě vrátit ke staré ty šmejde. Ten mudlovský povoz mi z ní udělal hromadu třísek." Řekl vztekle Rastabán.

,,Jak nemilé." Procedil mezi zuby Ron a pohlédl mu do očí.

,,Mlč. Když ne Cruciátus, tak zkusíme něco jiného." Řekl Rastabán a za chvilku a vrátil se kovářskými kleštěmi.

Další sekundy mohl z hrůzou Harry, Draco, Sirius a Severus pozorovat jak postupně za velké bolesti Rastabán vytrhl Ronovi všechny nehty na rukou a přitom se tvářil jako cukrář co právě zdobí svatební dort.

,,Tak kde je Potter a Grangerové?" Ptal se Rastabán znovu.

,,Co je ti do toho, ty pitomče, chceš si dát trojec, to ti švagrová a bratr nestačí?!" Ptal se ho nevesele Ron.

Rastabán Lestrangre upustil kleště a dal jednu přes hubu Ronovi.

Ron se usmál.

,,Jo vlastně já jsem slyšel, že toho nejsi schopný díky jednomu potlouku od Mrzimorských, viď?" Ptal se Ron a vyplivl trochu krve.

Rastabán se rozmáchl ke další ráně, ale v té chvíli ho něco odrazilo od Rona takovou silou, že narazil do zdi kobky. A když se pokusil se znovu přiblížit tak se to stalo znovu. Kolem Rona se vytvořila zlatavě zářivá bublina a Ron se usmíval.

,,Jo asi budeš muset trochu počkat, než mě to vysílí, ty hade. Zatím pozdravuj tam nahoře Bellu a jejího miláčka." Řekl usměvavě Ron.

,,Ty nebelvírský zmrde." Odplazil se z kobky Rastabán po čtyřech, protože mu nešlo zvednout.

,,Rone co to je?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Protego Horribillis, ale nikdy jsem ho neviděl nikoho udělat neverbálně a bez hůlky." Řekl Sirius uchvácen tou zlatavou koulí.

,,A o takové síle." Dodal Severus a v duchu smekl před Ronaldem kouzelnickou čapku.

,,No mě trochu prdli pojistky, použil jsem na to mojí divokou magii." Řekl s povzdechem Ron.

,,Divokou magii vytvořené protego?!" Ptal se poplašeně Sirius.

,,Ano." Řekl Ron.

,,Jak to, že nejsi Weasley moták?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Nevím." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

Vzpomínka se změnila ale byli stále v té kobce. Bylo vidět už, že je Ron dost vysílený a jenom s zatnutými zuby drží to kouzlo při životě. Pak vydal výdech a Protego zmizelo.

,,Kolik hodin jste ho držel Weasley?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Hodin, pane, já to držel čtyři dny v kuse." Řekl Ron.

,,Čtyři dny v kuse, děláte si ze mě srandu Weasley, jak to, že nejste mrtvý u Merlina?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Ani nevím, asi jsem jedl božskou manu." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,Musíš mít Rone neuvěřitelnou zásobu magie. To by asi nezvládl ani Brumbál nebo Moody." Řekl s respektem Sirius.

,,No vidět, že jsi to držel dlouho Rone, máš skoro plnovous." Řekl Harry a byl vyděšen tím mladším Ronem.

V tom vstoupila do sklepa postava Severuse Snapa.

,,Já tam byl také?" Ptal se Severus.

,,No to jste si asi také vymazal." Řekl Ron.

,,Weasley co tu děláte?" Ptal se ten Severus Snape, který přišel právě do kobky.

,,No užívám si dovolenou Snape." Odsekl Ron a vydal povzdech.

,,Tss, Weasley, vy jste si zase jednou hrál na kavalerii, co?" Řekl ten Severus Snape a zavřel dveře do kobky.

,,Jak vidím tak se Rastabán hrál na inkviziční komando, co?" Ptal se ten Severus Snape.

,,Hm nějak pak už nemohl." Opáčil Ron a bylo vidět, že je mu na omdlení.

,,Ano leží s hexenschusem v posteli. Bella nemůže pohnout rukou a právě jsme pohřbili pár chlapů co jste přejel tím vozem." Řekl s rádoby s respektem ten Severus Snape.

,,To je mi tedy líto, byl ten váš ředitel rád?" Ptal se přehnaně teatrálně Ron.

,,Ne, možná proto chce, abych vám vlezl do vaší pošahané adolescentní mysli." Řekl ten Severus Snape.

,,Tak příjemnou procházku." Řekl Ron.

Severus Snape pak chvíli stál tam nehnutě, pak zavřel oči a začal se mu třást spodní ret. Pak nabral nezdravě zelenou barvu a vylétl z kopky a bylo slyšet jenom o kus dál zvuky blijícího člověka jménem Severus Snape.

,,Morgano co jste mi ukázal, kurva. Tohle se mi nestalo ani u Voldemorta osobně." Řekl totálně vyjevený obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,Jak jsem objevil mudlovskou technologii jménem internet." Řekl Ron.

,,To jako jsi Rone byl už někdy na počítači s připojením?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Hledal jsem informace na trochu jsem se bavil." Řekl Ron s úšklebkem.

,,Co jsi mu proboha ukázal Rone, tomu je doopravdy zle od žaludku." Řekl Sirius.

,,No trochu zkaženého a úchylného porna z Americky a Asie. No například sex z chobotnicí a bondáž a hrátky na koníky, blody marry a tak dál, ti mudlové jsou fakt shnilí jak hnojník na naší zahradě. Prostě jsem si v těch druhých méně dobrých pozicích prostě jeho." Usmíval se Ron.

Sirius Black zděšením málem upadl na zadek. Ne Ronalda za protivníka by nechtěl mít.

,,Chudák Severus, připomeň mi, že ti nikdy nemám lézt do hlavy." Řekl Draco.

,,To bych ti ani neradil." Řekl Ron.

,,Chudák, chudák Draco, Weasley vy jste horší než než většina Smrtijedů." Řekl obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,Děkuji, to víte, když vás chce někdo dostat do hrobu, tak na nějakou férovou hru není čas. No tak jsem hrál trochu na fauly pane." Řekl Ron.

,,Pravda." Musel přiznat Severus v obraze.

Však ten Severus Snape vlezl do sklepa znovu, povážlivě bledý ve tvářích.

,,Druhá runda Snape, tak jakou štaci chcete, mám toho mnohem víc." Řekl úsměvně Ron a tvářil se jako unavený barman v nočním klubu.

Snape zrudl jako paprika a chtěl něco říct, ale místo toho máchl hůlkou a odemkl Ronovi pouta.

,,No děkuji, už to bylo nepohodlné." Řekl vesele Ron a třel si zápěstí a podíval se na hrůzu svých rukou.

Snape si sundal z vlastní ruky věc ve které ostatní poznali ty hodinky a hodil je Ronovi se slovy ,,chytej brankáři."

Ron to neobratně chytl.

,,Hodinky?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Zlatíčko." Řekl nahlas Severus Snape a v té chvíli Ron zmizel a vzpomínka se rozplynula.

,,Přenášedlo, ty hodinky jsou přenášedlo?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ano." Řekl Ron.

Scéna vzpomínky se zase změnila.

Ron ležel na čerstvě napadeném sněhu na malé zahrádce nebo spíš dvorku u omšelého a zašlého domu a koukal se na hvězdy.

,,To je Halle, přece, to je Severuse druhý barák." Řekl Draco, který to tu poznával.

,,Rodné městečko Lilly?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,No jo Siriusi, ale co tu děláš Weasley. Nebo počkejte, to přenášedlo vás přeneslo sem?" Ptal se Severuse Snapa.

,,Bingo." Řekl jenom starší Ron.

V tom se tam přemístil mladší Severus Snape a vytáhl Rona na nohy a odtáhl ho do domu, kde ho usadil na židli a šel pro něco do další místnosti.

Přišel s whisky a dvěma sklenicemi.

Nalil oběma.

,,Dvojitá sebevražda?" Ptal se unaveně mladší Ron.

,,Ne povzbuzovák na můj žaludek a vaší mysl." Řekl ten mladší Severus Snape a kopl do sebe skleničku whisky. Zašklebil se.

,,Další runda v domácím prostředí?" Ptal se znovu Ron.

,,Ne Weasley, ne Ronalde." Zavrtěl hlavou Severus Snape.

,,Copak už jste tak rychle pod parou?" Ptal se Ron s zdviženým obočím.

,,Weasley sakra trochu uvažujte. Právě v cele místo vás umírá proměněný domácí skřítek." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,A na co mě potřebujete, já vám nic neřeknu. Já své přátele nezradím a nikdy ani za cenu vlastního života. To mi ten jed dejte rovnou." Řekl Ron.

,,Já nechci informace od vás Weasley. Na co by mi byli. Já se té Lochnesky chci také zbavit, jako vy." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,O fakticky, copak už vás ten váš ředitel omrzel?" Ptal se ironicky Ron.

,,Poslouchejte Weasley, a nebudu se opakovat. Oba jsme ve hře, kde jde o budoucnost jakou se bude ubírat kouzelnický svět na příští století a já nechci toho vola nechat velet. To by pro všechny nakonec dopadlo špatně. Vím čím vás pověřil starý kohout Brumbál a vím, že jste asi už něco zničili. Však i já vím, že ten had má viteály a hraje poker se samotnou smrtí už skoro půl století. Je mi jedno jak to hledáte a ani mě nezajímá jak jste se do té kobky dostal. Je však jasné, že jste v tuto chvíli sám a nemáte hůlku a jste vyžilí na magii jako skoro moták. Jste v tuto chvíli zranitelný a tím pádem i Potter." Řekl Severus Snape a přihrál mu skleničku whisky.

,,No tak chvilku budu bojovat jako mudla. Ta puška je dost strašila." Řekl Ron a napil se whisky.

,,Blbče, jak dlouho myslíte že vydržíte na živu. Nedávám vám víc jak týden. Do dne zjistí, že tam umřel skřítek a vy jste unikl a vyhlásí po vás lov. Lov kde bude i jak říkáte ředitel. Nebudete mít šanci. Modlete se, aby nenašel vaší rodinu. Vím, že se schovají pod Fideliusem, ale nevím kde." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Co tedy navrhujete Snape?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Menší exkurz na kontinent než se situace trochu neuklidní." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Kam do Francie?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne i tam je buňka, ne k mé rodině." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,K vaší rodině?" Ptal se překvapeně Ron.

,,Vaše rodina?" Ptal se stejně překvapeně Draco.

,,Rodina?" Ptal se překvapeně i Sirius.

Severus Snape v obrazu vůbec nevěděl, co tím to starší já myslí.

,,Možná vás to Ronalde překvapí, ale mám rodinu a tím nemyslím rodiče nebo nějakého zatroleného bratra, ale vlastní. Ženu a děti." Řekl ten Severus Snape.

To si ve vzpomínce sedli na prdel překvapením jak Sirius tak Draco.

,,Já byl ženat?" Ptal se dotčeně a překvapeně Severus Snapa.

Ron jenom na to kývl.

,,Proboha která by vás chtěla?" Ptal se znechuceně mladší Ron.

,,A kdo chce vás Weasley, jenom hodláte zůstat u toho porna?" Ptal se na oplátku Severus Snape a opřel se do staré židle až ta zavrzala.

Mladší Ron se zatvářil jako zkyslé zelí.

,,V roce 82 jsem poznal jednu mě velice zajímavou ženu a udržoval s ní vztah do roku 89, kdy jsem se s ní oženil. Však mimo zem, ne tady a nebyl to kouzelnický obřad, ale čistě církevní a mudlovský na přání maminky mé ženy. Ona je mudla, ale je mi milejší než kdoví jaká čarodějka a vlastně nejlepší co mě potkalo. No když vy jste s Potterem berchal z baliziška ta se mi narodily se ženou dva rozkošná dítka. Měl jsem pak nádherné léto, které mi zkazil až útěk Blacka." Řekl Severus Snape a rozepnul jeden knoflík svého hábitu než pokračoval.

,,Vzhledem vy víte komu a mého opětovného nastoupení do role špiona a Smrtijeda jsem se rozhodl je skrýt. Odjeli do její rodné země. Ne není ani Britka, když má z poloviny britské kořeny na které raději občas zapomínám. Weasley oba víme, že se blíží finále, bitva. Váš mozek jako labyrint a vím že jste výborný šachista, takže si to uvědomujete to jako já." Řekl Severus Snape a pohlédl mu do očí.

,,Jeden za to zaplatí, ale nechci, aby moje děti za to zaplatily. Za moje chyby."

Chvilku se podíval na své ruce a pak znovu na Rona.

,,Navrhuji obchod, Weasley. Čistě strategický. Já vás schovám pod mou ochranu a zajistím, aby nebyl na vás uspořádán lov, dám vám jednu hůlku z mé sbírky a vy mi odpřisáhnete na svojí magii, že když zemřu tak budete chránit mé děti dokud nebudou dospělý tedy jim nebude 17. Budete jejich magický poručník. Moje žena je mudla a s magickými úřady nikdy nic neměla." Řekl Severus Snape.

Mladší Ron měl ústa dokořán, ale podobně fascinován podívanou byl Draco, Sirius a obraz Severuse Snapa.

První dva jmenovaní seděli stále na své prdeli jak přikovaní. V hlavách se jim ty věty pořád promítali jako kolotoč.

Ron po chvilce zavřel ústa a podíval se na Severuse Snapa.

,,Za poslední dny jste prokázal nebývalé schopnosti, když jste při síle, které mi imponují Weasley. Jste schopen vylézt i z toho nejhoršího pekla a čelit Lestrangru i mne, to je velmi úctyhodné. Proto chci právě vás. Zároveň jste možnost, na kterou by nikdo nepomyslel. Nás dva nic nepoutá k sobě, takže i ty největší mozky nepřijdou na spojení a vaše obrané valy vaší mysli musím uznat jsou šeredné a ohavné, že i ten rádoby ředitel by si rychle rozmyslel je všechny projít. Stejně si myslí, že minimálně je skrz ten jeho návrat panic nebo možná už předtím. Jeho ženy nebo muži nezajímají, ale jenom síla magie." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Sám jsem překvapen sebou že vám to nabízím, ale nevidím sám jinou možnost, jak je ochránit před tím co přijde." Řekl smutně Severus Snape.

Zvedl se ze židle a přešel k popraskanému oknu a podíval se ven.

,,Ano nevíte jak rád bych byl s nimi na pořád, ale má úloha je v této válce smrtelná, ale důležitá, aby Potter ho odstranil." Řekl Severus Snape.

Mladší Ron mlčel a pak se zeptal.

,,Vy je milujte viďte?" Ptal se.

,,Ano." Odpověděl Severus Snape a otočil něho se slzami v očích.

,,Hm takže mám kolik let před sebou s vaší rodinou, když ten váš sen mám vyplnit?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No zhruba 12 let. Lilly a Lucasi bude v květnu 5 let." Řekl Severus.

,,Lilly a Lucas, to jako jsou pár, to není u dvojčat příliš obvyklé, pane a u kouzelníků už vůbec." Řekl Ron a konečně se napil whisky.

,,Ne, asi trochu vtip od toho nahoře na mou osobu." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,A kolik o vás vědí a tom co se děje?" Ptal se Ron a promnul si poraněné prsty. Dost ho bolely.

,,Tolik co je vhodné říct takto malým dětem, Karin toho ví mnohem více, ale ty ošklivé okamžiky jsem poslední dobou vynechal." Řekl Severus.

,,Takže dříve nebo později se budou ptát co?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Předpokládám." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,A říct jim jako mám případně, co Snape?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Podle uvážení pravdu, ale u Lilly a Lucase to nechtě případně do vašeho věku nebo minimálně toho kdy Potterovi zemřel Black. Snad budou mít rozum." Řekl Severus.

,,A vaše žena?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Až se případně dá dohromady z mé smrti Weasley. Karin je silná osoba, i když to na první pohled nevypadá." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Hm to jsou mi vyhlídky. A peníze, já nejsem zámožný Malfoy." Řekl Ron.

,,O to se nestarejte Weasley, peníze jsem jí z podstatné části dal všechny a mé dluhy hodlám splatit do posledka. Já si resty do hrobu nevezmu." Řekl Severus Snape a do rukávu si utřel slzy.

Mladší Ron si opřel hlavu do dlaní a řekl.

,,Tak dobrá. Klidně do toho půjdu. Co jiného my zbývá. Když si za to podstatě můžu sám. Neměl jsem vyjet na Harryho a od nich utéct jako poslední parchant."

,,Každý je občas zrádce Weasley. Však vás ctí, že se nevzdáváte a pořád bojujete. Vlastně i teď, viďte. Musí vám být zle, z té divoké magie." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Jako psovi a ta zima tady to nezlepšuje." Řekl Ron a zaúpěl.

Severus Snape vyndal ampulku z svého hábitu a podal jí Ronovi.

,,Vypijte to. Trochu se vám uleví, i když ne moc dlouho. Však na přesun do bezpečí to stačí." Řekl Severus Snape.

Ron to vypil a vzdechl.

,,Jo to je lepší." Řekl hned o poznání veseleji Ron..

,,Pojďte." Řekl a podal mu ruku.

Ron se těžce postavil v tu chvíli je oba Severus Snape přemístil zase hodinkami pryč.

Vzpomínka se zase rozplynula.

,,Weasley jestli jsem byl překvapenější tak dnes jsem překvapením oněměl." Řekl obraz Severuse Snapa v prázdnu prostoru mýslánkové projekce.

,, Rone já se na tebe nezlobím ohledně toho útěku doufám, že to víš. Měl jsi totiž pravdu. Jednal jsem bez rozmyslu a tebe to málem stálo život a všichni jsme šli na svoje hranice. A ty mi dal jasně najevo, že mám v rukou ne jenom svůj život ale i ostatních a podle toho musím jednat. Byla to nejcennější lekce od tebe příteli." Řekl Harry.

,,Hranice, hranice Harry Pottere, nebo ty Ronalde Weasley, kde vůbec vy ty hranice máte?" Ptal se Draco Malfoy zděšeně, co viděl.

Nad tím Ron a Harry pokrčili rameny. Když jim někdo šlapal po krku a chtěl je odstranit, tak neměli problém použít veškeré svoje prostředky. Jít za svoje hranice, i když jim z toho bylo zle.

,,Čert vás vem." Odplivl si Draco na podlahu a rovnou to smázl podrážkou své boty.

,,Lilly a Lucas tedy. To bych do tebe nikdy Severusi u Merlina neřekl. A nikdo to nevěděl. Ani jedna strana. Fího." Zapískal Sirius a musel uznat, že Severus Snape je jedno velké překvapení.

,,Já jsem sám sebou překvapen, ale více tady Ronaldem, s jakým klidem jednal, Siriusi. Vy klamete Weasley svým zjevem se vší nádherou." Řekl Severus Snape ve svém obraze.

,,To jste zjistil až teď?" Ptal se ho nynější Ron.

,,Vzhledem, že mi v mé hlavě něco chybí tak ano." Opáčil Severus Snape.

Nad tím se Ron jenom usmál.

Přišla další scéna, kde byla Harrymu a Ronovi dobře známa sednice domova Karin a dětí tím pádem i Severuse Snapa. Tam na kamnech spal natažený na všechny čtyři pod duchnou Ron Weasley.

,,Kde to jsme?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Doma u Severuse a Karin Snapových." Zazubil se Ron.

V tom se mladší Ron probudil nebo lépe někdo ho probudil.

,,Zvedejte se Weasley. Cožpak nechcete snídani?" Tyčil se nad ním Severus Snape. Však ne vy hábitu jak bylo od něho všichni zvyklí nebo minimálně Harry a Sirius.

Ne měl na sobě džíny a modrou košili a nohou pantofle.

Ron jenom s nechutí se zvedl do sedu.

,,Kde to jsem?" Ptal se a zaostřil na Snapa.

,,U mne doma. No spíše u Karin. Toto kdysi patřilo její babičce a ona to zdědila nebo jí to bylo dáno jako věno. Zvedejte zadek, nemám tolik s vámi času. Dnes ve čtyři musím být pryč." Řekl Snape a ukázal ke stolu, kde bylo prostřeno a byl tam tác na kterém byly ty české buchty co Harry už znal.

Dále tam byl čerstvá káva a pak obložené menší chleby s nějakou zvláštní pomazánkou.

,,Ty jo, to děkuji pane Snape." Slezl čile Ron z postele a sedl si ke stolu a sepjal ruce.

,,To je fakt snová snídaně." A pustil se místo do chlebíčku.

,,Um tohle je dobrý, co to je?" Ptal se Ron a ukazoval na tu pomazánku chlebíčku, který byl ještě obložen šunkou, plátkovým sýrem, vajíčkem, okurkou, nakládanou paprikou a posypán něčím červeným.

,,Salátová pomazánka, tady se dělá salát k řízkům. Vítejte v České republice." Řekl Severus Snape a přisedl ke stolu.

,,Česká republika?" Ptal se mezi dvěma sousty Ron.

,,Původně Československo, před pár lety se to rozpadlo na dva státy a mi jsme v té západní části. České republice. Sem si nikdy Smrtijedi netroufli. Místní bystrozoří jsou jako vy Ronalde. Neberou si servítky. A ministr kouzel zde, je bývalý žoldák, nebo legionář něco jako Moody. A jejich mudlovský prezident je kombinace Blacka, vašeho otce a dědy Pottera. Tady se o něco pokoušet by se ty víš kdo nikdy nepokusil, oni by ho vypakovali ven jako horké zboží. A také tu je Vysoká Druidská škola magie a čar v Budči a těma si něco začít, tak to by skončili Smrtijdi jako buničina na ošetřování zanícených ran. Toto je velice bezpečné útočiště Ronalde, ale Brumbál se zdejšími nemá dobré vztahy, protože kdysi urazil jejich hlavouna a oni nezapomínají ani pod penězi a jiným režimem. Tady se musíte chovat slušně Ronalde, je vám to jasné." Řekl Severus Snape.

Ron polkl a řekl.

,,Chápu. Tohle není Anglie."

,,To že jste tady je jisté bezpečnostní riziko Ronalde pro mojí rodinu, doufám že jste si toho vědom." Řekl Severus Snape.

Ron jenom kývl a dál baštil další chlebíček. Tohle bylo fakt něco. Lepší neměl ani od mámy. To dělala Snapova žena?

,,Takže mám pro vás plán jak zde budete vystupovat. Ano." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Cokoliv, tohle je boží lahoda. To dělala vaše žena?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne já vy troubo." Řekl Severus Snape.

Ron se zakuckal a musel se napít kávy.

,,Cože?" Ptal se.

,,Ty chlebíčky a káva jsou moje práce Ronalde. To si jako myslíte, že neumím ve 37 skoro 38, vařit a připravit něco tak jednoduchého jako chlebíček dle českého receptu. Nejsem Lucius Malfoy." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Promiňte, ale já si vás v kuchyni nemůžu představit, omlouvám se. Musím uznat, že váš výtvor má lepší chuť než vaše lektvary." Řekl Ron.

,,Přitom v kuchyni právě jsme, nebo spíš sednici. Tedy velké místnosti tradičního stavení české kultury. Je to jídelna, kuchyň a v minulosti i ložnice. Proto jsou ty velká kamna. Je to kachlová pec. Dá se ní spát jako jsem vás tam uložil. Máme tam matračku, aby to nedřelo. A lektvary nejsou od toho aby chutnaly Ronalde." Řekl Severus Snape a napil se kávy.

,,Aha, promiňte. Trochu mi to tu připomíná domov. Je to tu takové prosté a venkovské." Řekl Ron a ohlížel se kolem sebe.

,,No to je tím Ronalde, že jsme na venkově. Moje rodina ve městě nežije. Jenom Karin rodiče." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Wau to bych do vás neřekl, že jste venkovský typ." Řekl překvapeně Ron.

,,Člověk si zvykne." Řekl Severus Snape a pokračoval.

,,Teď však k plánu. Změníme vás trochu a budete vzdálený rodinný příslušník mé rodiny, ano?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

,,No klidně, když to musí být." Řekl Ron.

V tom se otevřely dveře do místnosti a v nich stála Harrymu známá Karin. S rozdílem, že byla v krásném rudém vlněném kabátu a vlasy měla rozevláté a ne v copech a měla na sobě bílou halenku a černé kalhoty.

,,Jsme zpět Severusi." Řekla a dodala.

,,Poslala jsem zatím nahoru děti nahoru, aby si převlékly do domácího. Předpokládám, že toto u stolu je ten mladý pan Weasley o kterém jsi mluvil?" Ptala se s pohledem na Rona.

,,Jo tak to je ta Karin. Hm vkus máš, to musím uznat i já. Klasika v kalhotech." Řekl pohledem na Karin Sirius.

Portrét Severuse Snapa se jenom zamračil.

,,Ano Ronalde, tohle je má žena Karin Nováková-Snapová. Karin tohle je ta Novoroční návštěva." Řekl Severus Snapa.

,,Nováková –Snapová?" Ptali se ve stejný okamžik mladší Ron a Sirius.

,,Mám akademický titul, který jsem získala před mojí svatbou se Severusem. Vztahoval se na mé jméno za svobodna." Řekla Karin.

,,Jo to se dá chápat." Řekl uznale Draco a slušně řečeno byl překvapen svým kolejním ředitelem.

Na rodinný typ ho nikdy netypoval.

,,A mne si říkal, že nejsem normální, když jsem se zamiloval do své profesorky Severusi." Řekl nakrknutě Sirius.

,,No tady je to jinak Siriusi. Karin není kouzelnice a její obor je anglický jazyk. Učí ho cizince, jako byla kdysi ona." Řekl Ron.

,,Aha tak to sorry. To je trochu jiný soudek." Řekl Sirius.

,,Karin to není zrovna obvyklé jméno?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Její maminka je německého původu." Řekl Ron.

,,Aha." Řekl jenom na to Draco.

,,Auto je případně připraveno, aby mohla návštěva přijet." Řekla Karin.

,,Jaká návštěva?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ty Ronalde. Jen se tu zjevit je divné. Takže tomu musíme dát nádech mudlovské skutečnosti." Řekl Severus Snape a vyndal ampulku se zeleným obsahem.

,,Tohle je vynález jednoho mého přítele z Budče. Je podle něho neškodný, ale nám pomůže. Nebudeš zde Ronald, ale řekněme spíše Rony nebo lépe řečeno Veronica." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Cože!" Vykřikl Ron ve vzpomínce.

,,No jako muž zde navíc budeš jako zrzek velice podezřelý. Nejsem zrovna znám tím, že bych nechával mou ženu osamělou s cizími chlapy Ronalde. Budeš zde mou něžnou příbuznou, ano. Ten lektvar má účinnost měsíc, takže pro mne i tebe ideální. Já zatím zařídím jisté věci a pak se sem vrátím a vezmu tě zpět. Nedoporučoval bych ti se jakýmkoliv způsobem zde magicky projevovat. Upoutáš pozornost místních bystrozorů raz dva. A ti jsou milí asi tak jako Moody, to mi věř." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Ne to jsi neudělal, že jsi Rona neproměnil v ženskou?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Bohužel ano." Řekl Ron nynější.

,,Veronica, ha, ha. To je tedy shoda náhod." Smál se Draco.

,,To není vtipný." Řekl Ron.

,,Nechám vás však dojíst. Snídaně je důležitá." Řekl klidně Severus.

Scéna se změnila. Stály na chodbě domu, kde už Ron a Harry byli. Stál tam Severus Snape v tlustém černém kabátě na hlavě bekovku a právě si oblékal černé zimní rukavice.

,,Kam se to chystáš Severusi do divadla?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Nevím." Pokrčil Severus Snape v obraze.

V tom vykročila z místnosti pohledná mladá žena. Měla na sobě kožený zimní kabát s kožichem kolem krku, s červenou lesklou sukní ke kolenou, s černými punčochami a na nohou měla černé šněrovací trochu staromódní lodičky a v ruce modrý kufr, a v druhé kolem lokte měla zavěšenou rudou kabelku. Měla na sobě rudé rukavičky z kůže a vlasy částečně zahalené zeleným plstěným kloboučkem s pavím perem. Byla to rusovláska, která měla na sobě makeup jako dáma z vyšší společnosti, ale tvářila se však jako nakyslý citron.

,,Připraveno slečno Veronico?" Ptal se Severus Snape ve vzpomínce a nynější verzi v obraze, Harrymu, Dracovi a Siriusi spadla brada.

,,To jsi ty Weasley!" Vypískl Draco.

,,No tedy Rone, sice jsem viděl tu fotku v maskáčích, ale tohle fakt bomba." Řekl Harry.

,,Co to …" Dál se Sirius ani nedostal.

,,Mlčte." Zavrčel Ron.

,,Ehm náhodou ti to sluší." Řekl rychle Draco.

,,Sklapni." Řekl Ron.

,,Ano Severusi." Řekla slečna Veronica a trochu neochotně se chytila rámě Severuse Snape a zmizeli z chodby.

,,To by jeden neřekl, jaký dokonalý převlek Rone jsi dokázal sis udělat. V tom by tě nikdo a ani Voldemort nepoznal." Mínil Sirius.

,,Spíš by tě považoval za nějakou čistokrevnou paničku. To jsi dokázal jako sám?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ne, to je práce Karin a Severuse. Merline dík, to bylo jednom dvakrát co jsem měl tuhle šílenost na sobě. U všech bohů jak mohou ty podpatky ženské nosit. Bylo to odpuštěním peklo na zemi nehledě na ty punčocháče a sukni. Nedalo se v tom pořádně sedět. A nevím proč si nanášejí ženské tu řasenku bolí z toho oči a celá ta procedura kolem krásy. Vole proč to dělají." Mínil Ron skoro zoufale.

,,Aby se líbili." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ne Lee Jordán má pravdu, přírodní krása je mnohem lepší." Mínil Ron.

,,No když jí mají." Zabručel Draco.

Scéna se znovu změnila. Byli v omšelém kupé vlaku, kde seděl Ron tedy Veronica a Severus Snape na druhé straně. Vlak zrovna vyjížděl ze stanice Drážďany hlavní nádraží.

,,No teď nás čeká přejezd přes kousíček Německa a pak vjezd do České Republiky. Doklady u sebe máte a já také takže žádný problém. Poté vystoupíme na hlavním nádraží v Praze. To je hlavní město České republiky. To nádraží připomíná trochu Londýnské nádraží Kings Cross. Karin tam nechala své auto na tom nádraží, takže pojedeme do útočiště autem." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Autem?" Ptala se slečna Veronica.

,,Asi jsem se zapomněl zmínit, že vlastním řidičskou licenci." Usmál se Severus Snape a vyndal dva řidičáky na jeho jméno.

Slečna Veronica vykulila oči jako morče.

,,Vidíš Rone, já ti říkal tenkrát v druháku, že Snape měl jistě důvod se rozčilovat když jsme jeli táty Ford Anglii." Řekl Harry.

,,Kolik tich překvapení ještě máš?" Ptal se portrétu Sirius.

,,Nevím." Řekl portrét Severus Snape a byl sám na sebe rozčílen, že si tolik věcí vymazal sám z paměti.

,,A proč máte dva?" Ptal se Ron.

,,No vlastně mám tři, ale ten třetí jsem nepotřeboval slečno Veronico. Tady v České Republice je volant tam kde mi máme v Anglii spolujezdce a také jsou tu trochu jiná pravidla silničního provozu." Vysvětlil Severus Snape.

,,A ten třetí?" Ptala se zvědavě slečna Veronica.

,,Na motorku s malou kubatůrou. Ne nic takového jako měl Black, to strašidlo doktora Frankesteina, co jezdilo už za války." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Hej, kráska tak stará není!" Řekl nakrknutý Sirius. On měl svojí motorku rád jako svojí snoubenku.

A tohle ho vážně urazilo.

,,Vy mne fakticky pane profesore překvapujete. Co z vás všechno nevyleze." Řekl Harry.

V tom se otevřeli dveře kupé a vešel vlakový průvodčí a německy se zeptal na jízdenky. Severus mu je úkosem podal. Průvodčí je procvakl a podíval se na slečnu Veronicu změřil jí od od hora dolů. A upustil s hvízdnutím kupé.

Na tím se Draco zasmál.

,,Víš moc rád bych viděl na mém místě tebe." Řekl nakysle Ron.

Scéna se změnila. Zase jiné nádraží, které bylo o dost menší. Vlak stál. Do kupé vešel policista v uniformě, kterou v životě krom Rona nikdo neviděl.

,,Hraniční kontrola." Řekl tedy, aby netápali.

,,Doklady." Řekl v několika řečech včetně angličtiny.

Severus mu podal ty svoje.

,,Ach pan Snape. Rád vás zase vidím. Mockrát děkuji za minule, jak jste pomohl chytit toho Ukrajince, který jel na černo." Smekl svojí čapku policista. Jeho angličtina měla tlustý přízvuk, ale uměl jí.

,,Samozřejmost." Řekl vlídně Severus Snape.

Pak podala s mírnou nedůvěrou v falešné doklady slečna Veronica.

Policista si je pozorně prohlédl a dal tam razítko.

,,V pořádku miss Prince. První cesta do naší země?" Ptal se policista.

,,Ano." Řekla tiše slečna Veronica alias Ron.

,,Tak to vás vítám v České republice jménem policie České republiky. Jsme sice malá země, ale s bohatou kulturou a bodrými lidmi. Doufám, že se vám tu bude líbit. Vřele vám doporučuji ochutnat naší kuchyni, je výtečná. Pan Snape vám jistě řekne o tom své. Když jste oba dva z Britských ostrovů. Poručím se a přeji hezký zbytek cesty." Řekl a opustil kupé.

,,Páni." Řekla slečna Veronica.

,,Tak tohle byl český nekouzelnický policista pan Olůvka, milý chlapík. Nenechejte se klamat jeho vytáhlou postavou, ten chlap má sílu a mrštnost, kterou by si nezadal s našimi bystrozory. Tady je povinná vojenská služba pro mladé muže a to i kouzelníky. Ti se se svými mladíky nemazlí." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Vojenský výcvik?" Ptala se slečna Veronica.

,,Ano mají velice vybavenou armádu a i to i tu magickou. To není jako u nás. Po celé zemi jsou vojenské základy. A většina bystrozorů umí bojovat jako mudlové. Tedy podobným způsobem jakým jste zametl s Smrtijedy vy." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Fuj vědět to dřív, tak emigruji do Čech i s Harrym." Řekl nynější Sirius.

,,Tady vidíte ty opevněné budovy?" Ptal se Severus Snape a ukázal ven do krajiny.

Ron v podobě Veronici kývl.

,,To byl řopík, opevněná hraniční pevnost místní mudlovské armády. V minulosti byla obraný prvek. Teď tam sídlí posádka bystrozorů. To mluví samo o sobě o Češích. Kdyby žil Moody, tak ten slečno Veronico řekl Češích docela nepěkné historky z války proti Grindewaldovi. Ti ho vypakovali jako horký brambor a tehdejší ministr kouzel tenkrát československé socialistické republiky Krtina ho připravil kouzlem o jeho mužnost, o varlata." Řekl Severus Snape a zamračil se.

,,Horší jsou snad jenom ruští bystrozoři."

Ron jako Veronica zbledl.

,,Milí národ." Řekl Harry a pomyslel si, že do Budče by se měl za každou cenu podívat a udělat si dovolenou v České Republice. Zajímavá země.

,,Ano, Severusi ty jsi našel malý ráj, jak to vypadá. Grindewald tedy musel být od jisté chvíle eunuch, jak krásné." Řekl Sirius.

,,Krtina to je příšerné příjmení, nejde skoro vyslovit." Řekl Draco.

Scéna se znovu změnila. Vlak zrovna přijel do nádraží které neslo název Ústí nad Labem.

,,Co to je vůbec za řeku, je na ní čilý ruch." Řekla slečna Veronica.

,,To je Labe, největší řeka této země, ale ne nejdelší to je Vltava. Vltava je pro českou kulturu velice důležitá slečno Veronico. Na jejím břehu je hlavní město Praha. Významem je pro ně co pro nás Temže." Vysvětlil Severus Snape.

,,Vltava zajímavé jméno pro řeku? Má to nějaký význam?" Ptala se slečna Veronica.

,,Je z Keltského jazyka divoká řeka. V jistých částech je Vltava stále divoká, i když jsou na ní přehrady a další vodní stavby. Sám si myslím, že ta řeka má duši jako Bradavický hrad. Leží na ní ty nejhezčí města České republiky." Řekl Severus Snape.

Scéna se znovu změnila. Byli na nádraží, které dost připomínalo King Cross.

,,Tady je pražské hlavní nádraží slečno Veronico. Vítejte v Praze." Řekl s úsměvem Severus Snape.

,,Nádherné město už z okna. Ten Pražský hrad je ještě větší než Bradavice odhaduji. A to černé u toho je co?" Ptala se slečna Veronica.

,,To černé jak říkáte, je kostel, nebo spíš katedrála. Katedrála sv.Víta. To je církevní patron této země společně se svatým Václavem. Je tu mužů toho jména hodně. Poté je tu hodně populární Jiří, Anglicky bychom řekli George. Dále je tu hodně Janů, tedy po našem John, tady se jim také říká Honza, zatím jsem se nedopídil jak to. Z ženských jmen je populární Jana, tedy naše Jean, dále Eva, tedy naše Ive, takové obyčejné biblické jak je Marie a Anna." Řekl Severus Snape a vedl slečnu Veronicu z hlavního nádraží.

,,To moje pravé jméno, tady českou obdobu nemá, co?" Ptala se slečna Veronica.

,,Ne ale já daleko nehledal." Řekl Severus Snape.

Nastoupily do auta, které mělo tmavě láhvově zelenou barvu.

,,Ta čeština je podivný jazyk, když se dívám na ty ukazatele. Vy to umíte číst?" Ptala se slečna Veronica.

,,Ano Karin mne naučila obstojně svůj rodný jazyk a já odboural její přízvuk v angličtině." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,To je divný jak si tak v pohodě povídáte." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale jak se koukám kolem sebe v té vzpomínce, tak ta Praha celkem vypadá na hezké místo. Troufám si říct, že bych se také rád podíval." Řekl Draco.

,,A to je jen kousíček co jsem viděl." Řekl sám Ron.

,,No když jsme u těch jmen nevíte náhodou pane Snape ještě nějaká jména v češtině která jsou i v anglické jazyce?" Ptala se slečna Veronica.

,,Na konverzační téma, to ujde, souhlasím. Nerad řídím za ticha." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Fajn měli jsme mého bráchu George, no v tom jejich Jiří. Divné na vyslovení, raději ho tak oslovovat nebudu, ten by si myslel, že něho zkouším nějakou kletbu." Řekla na sedadle spolujezdce slečna Veronica.

,,Ano dobrá takže zůstaneme u vaší rodiny. U vašich rodičů je to jednoduše Artur a Marie. Molly je jenom forma Marie a Arhur se tu píše bez toho háčka, které se stejně polkne." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,To s mamkou jsem si myslel." Řekla slečna Veronica.

,,Pak váš nejstarší bratr Williem, tady je to Vilém. Prodloužily to é na konci. Mají tu z něho oblíbenou literární postavu v podobě loupežníka a poberty, co si nakonec vezme život kvůli lásce." Řekl Severus Snape.

Nad tím se slečna Veronica rozesmála a řekla.

,,To dokonce i trochu sedí k Billovi. Je odeklínač a loupil poklady a je ženat za vílu. Jenom doufám, že kvůli ní si nevezme život a nakonec se nezblázní." Ke konci zvážněla.

,,Charles zde by se jmenoval Karel, je tu docela dost Karlíků, hlavně kvůli jednomu zpěváku, který je populární mezi místním něžným pohlavím. Já toho chlapa nemohu ani slyšet a ani Karin. No vypadá jako Black trochu, ale s kratším sestřihem a více kily navíc, asi postavy, co měl hm … Mundugus Flecher, ale velikostně vyšší." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Hej Severusi nemusíš se strachovat, že bych někdy ztloustl do rozměrů Křiklana. Neboj dám si pozor." Řekl chlácholivě Sirius.

,,To by byla dost odpudivá podívaná." Řekl Severus na obraze.

,,No pro vašeho bratra Percyho bohužel zde česká forma neexistuje. Je originální anglické jméno, které se moc nikdy neuchytilo." Řekl Severus Snape a pokračoval.

,,Za to u dvojčat George a Fredericka je to jiná. Jiří tedy George, je tu snad v každé vesnici a v městě. Lilly a Lucas chodí do školky a tam mají hned čtyři Jiříky. Svatý Jiří nebo George, je velice populární svatý po celém světě svým vítězstvím nad drakem. No to pravděpodobně bylo skutečné a ten drak podle popisu byl Hebridský ostrohřbetý, kterého si jistě pamatujete z turnaje. No Frederick zde by se jmenoval Bedřich, to jméno se dávalo spíše v minulosti, ale stále se tu vyskytuje, ale Karin říkala, že docela obstarožní. Je pravda, že většině Bedřichů je více jak čtyřicet let."

,,Au Fred by toho měl depku, že má tak staré jméno." Řekla ironicky slečna Veronica.

,,Většina jmen povětšinou přijde znovu do mody, ale některé se hold drží top 100 pořád, jako Jiří." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,A vaše sestra má další originální anglické jméno, to se také nedá přeložit do místní řeči." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,A tetička Muriel?" Ptala se slečna Veronica.

,,Nic, je to irské jméno, které zde nemá obdobu." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,A ona je taková britská dáma."Zasmála se slečna Veronica ironicky a pak se zeptala.

,,A Harry, jak ten by zněl?"

,,Potter, má jméno po jeho matky otci, nebo spíš jeho zkrácené Harold, to je obdoba Henryho, to asi víte. No to doopravdy do čeština nedošlo. Tady by byl Jindřich nebo zkráceně Jindra. No také spíš teď do kolonky staroších bylo však populární hodně v 50 tých letech, co říkala Karin." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Jind..řich, fuj to vyslovit je na zlomení jazyku. To je to zkráceně Jindra lepší, ale říkat mu tak rozhodně nebudu." Nasadila škleb Veronica.

,,Je docela pozoruhodné, že zde znám jenom muže tohoto jména co jsou u ne kouzelnické policie. Asi všichni tito čeští Harryové mají stejný pošahaný smysl pro spravedlnost." Ušklíbl se Severus Snape.

,,Ha, ha, ha. Moc vtipné pane Snape. Mohu vás však ubezpečit, že já jedině bude mít spravedlivé jídlo. Hodlám se stát s konečnou platností kuchařem. Basta." Řekl ninější Harry.

,,A další jména třeba z Fénixova řádu?" Ptala se Veronica a vypustila vzduch, aby nemusela komentovat poslední komentář.

,,Tam jde jedině přeložit druhé jméno Lupina, John, tedy tady český Jan či Honza, a jméno Emilie, tady jsou to Emílie, s í hezky znějícím. Jinak jsou to stará nebo latinská jména včetně mě. To Češi nepoužívají." Odpověděl Severus Snape.

,,Hm tak zkusíme náš ročník v Bradavicích. Tam jistě jsou také jména, která se dají přeložit do téhle češtiny." Mínila slečna Veronica.

,,Och to ano. Hm když to vezmu abecedně dle příjmení, tak první je slečna Ambottová, jestli mě neklame paměť. Hannach, tam by to bylo jednoduše Hana nebo Aneta, obojí znamená totéž." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Slečna Blokerhurstová to nic, to sem nedostalo. Pak je na řadě slečna Bonnesová, Susan, tady to je Z, Zuzana, nebo Zuzka. Většinou co jsem měl tu čest, velice upovídané a do větru děvčata typu slečny Brownové nebo vaší sestry. K slečně Bonnesové moc nesedí svou osobností. Jí měli rodiče spíše dát jméno Justina, to by jí sedělo spíš, už teď malou kopii své drahé čertovské tetičky Amelie." Mínil Severus Snape.

,,To by dopadlo pane profesore, to by měli v Mrzimoru Justinu i Justina. A všichni by z nich chtěli páreček." Řekl Harry.

,,Strašné, uznávám i já." Přidal se Draco.

,,Ta by ho sežrala za živa. Je zcela dobře, že je s Puncym. Ti dva se k sobě hodí víc. Justin by z ní měl tak jedině trauma. Ona je domina." Řekl Ron.

,,Pan Puncy?"Ptal se obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,Jo myslím, že můžeme poděkovat nynějšímu ministrovi Cresewellovi. Hlavně, když jim to klape." Řekl Draco.

,,Susan no řekněme krátce po bitvě na mě zkoušela a drsnější noc jsem do té doby neměl. Ne to už je lepší mít piraňu botě než jí posteli." Řekl Harry.

,,Kde je tvá věrnost k Ginnevře?" Ptal se zdviženým obočím Draco.

,,Minulé léto jsme si dali pohov a rozešli jsme se Draco, kvůli Voldemortu, aby nebyla na odstřel jako první, jako má přítelkyně a dali jsme se dohromady až znovu dohromady v červnu, víš. No dubnu jsem měl hodně špatné období. Nerad to říkám, ale buď jsem seděl na pohřbech, chodil po Mungu za přáteli, nebo chlastal jako Dán nebo ležel někde s ženskou v posteli. Merline jestli si myslíš, že jsem andílek tak jsi na omylu Draco Malfoyi." Řekl Harry.

Sirius Black měl v obličeji napsáné překvapení stejně tak Draco Malfoy, nehledě na Severuse Snapa.

,,Nápodobně." Přihlásil se sám od sebe Ron a dodal.

,,Já utekl raději z domova ten měsíc a bydlel jsem u Diggoriů. U kmotry. Však po její smrti v květnu jsem si uvědomil, že se chovám jako kretén a zase jsem se vrátil domů. Na chvilku."

,,Ona je asi tak takový živel jako Lenka, co můžu porovnat s vyprávěním Nevilla." Polkl další slova Harry raději.

Vzpomínka znovu zhasla.

,,No já bydlel u Andromédy, protože po smrti Freda, jsem se nemohl podívat ani do očí rodičů Rona. Cítil jsem za to odpovědnost." Řekl Harry.

,,A ta ti říkala na tohle co, Harry?" Ptal se zamračeně Sirius.

Harry se skrčil a řekl.

,,Vyhodila mě z domu do zahradního domku, co kdysi obývala Dora a Remus. Prej na mé excesy není zvědavá. To asi bylo nejlepší, co udělala. Dýchal tam na mě ten pocit, že mi za zády stojí Remus a říká poučky o škodlivosti nadměrného pití a sexuální aktivity ve svém profesorském hávu s ukazovátkem a nebo hůlkou v ruce a Dora s rudou kšticí jak oheň. Brr." Otřepal se Harry.

Nad tím se obraz Severus Snape rozesmál až se za břicho popadal a Sirius se přidal.

,,A já jsem si, vždy myslel, že pouštím hrůzu, ale Lupin očividně měl mnohem účinnější prostředky. Dobře vám tak Pottere." Řekl obraz Severuse Snapa když se uklidnil.

,,Chudák Remus, kdyby toto slyšel, jako této roli si nedokážu představit." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ale potom mi není jasné Harry Pottere, proč jsi zmlátil Charlese Weasleyho?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Cho byla má první láska s velkým L, něco na co se nezapomíná, víš Draco. No mě nakrklo, že od těch všech holek odešel aniž by se zajímal o jejich další životní příběh. Ne já si s nimi vždy po noci popovídal a omluvil se, když to nebylo podle jejich představ a poté třeba dopisoval nebo stále s nimi normálně mluvím jako s kamarádkami. Kamarádství s benefity v minulosti Draco. On je postě strhl jako náplast a odhodil, proto jsem tak vybuchl. Já to co on, bych nikdy neudělal. Neudělal jsem to Susan, ani Alici, ani Hannach, Demelze nebo Hestii. Nikdy." Řekl na rovinu Harry a pak příšerně zrudl protože si uvědomil, co vše vyžvanil před kmotrem bývalým profesorem a školním rivalem. Ron mu byl v tu chvíli ukradený celkem.

No ti chvilku mlčeli, jako by nevěděli co říct.

,,Hestie, to jako Hestie Jonesová?" Ptal se Sirius a myslel, že má slyšiny.

,,Hm ano." Pípl Harry.

,,Počkej to je ročník Billa." Zbledl Ron.

,,A co, nebo ti mám připomenout Nymfadoru a čtvrtý ročník Ronalde. Zrovna ty nemáš mi co říkat." Řekl uraženě Harry.

,,Dora a…" Sirius vypadal sám, že omdlí.

,,To je kurník moje sestřenice Weasley." Řekl Draco a zrudl ve tvářích, protože mu vytanul ten obraz Weasleyho. Už jenom představa že tam místo té Holly tam leží Nymfadora, ho přiváděla v nebývalou zlost.

,,Time aut, s tímto tématem. Asi už jsem na to moc starý." Prohlásil Sirius, který začal litovat rodiče dnešní mládeže, té válečné. A Andromédy, že schytala asi nejhorší období Harryho. Měl by jí poděkovat, že to vydržela vše tento rok.

,,Jednou jsem za jedno se Siriusem Blackem. Vaše milostná dobrodružství mne absolutně nezajímají. Je vám všem 18, srovnejte si to sami." Řekl Severus Snape a litoval, že nemá u sebe něco tvrdšího k pití v obraze.

,,Takže další vzpomínka. Asi bychom tu nebyli týden trochu to řeknu stručně a ústně." Řekl Ron a pokračoval.

,,No začal jsem žít jako Veronica s vaší ženou, dětmi Lucasem a Lilly být pod jednou střechou. Nechoval jsem jsem se jako nějaký nóbl host, ale fakticky jako člen rodiny. Myl jsem nádobí, pral jsem, věšel prádlo a také žehlil, až se ode mě kouřilo. Jenom mne Karin nenechala pomoc z vařením nebo úklidem krom praní povlečení a jeho žehlení. Okej. Nechtěl jsem být dlužný, když jsem tam bydlel zadarmo. Víte součást mojí rodinné výchovy pane Snape." Řekl Ron.

,,To vás ctí Weasley." Řekl obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,Však přišel ten den, když vaše žena přinesla toho hada své kolegyně z práce. Ehm myslím, že ta kolegyně se jmenovala Milada nevím jak dál." Řekl Ron.

,,Snad nemáš fobii z hadů Rone?" Ptal se Draco směšně.

,,Ne, ale ten lektvar co mě proměnil v ženskou Draco, ze mě udělal omylem hadí jazyk." Řekl Ron a pak zasyčel a Harry jako jediný rozuměl ,,ty parchante jeden."

,,Hadí jazyk?!" Vypískl Sirius.

,,Ano já a Harry jsme hadí jazyky. Problém?" Ptal se Ron.

Sirius zakroutil hlavou.

,,Ale jak?" Ptal se překvapeně obraz Severuse Snapa, který si nepamatoval, že by takový lektvar kdy vařil.

,,Ten lektvar obsahoval krev Naginy." Řekl temně Ron.

,,Naginy?"Zašeptal Draco.

,,Ano, krev té hadice co měl Voldemort." Řekl Ron.

,,No asi víte, tady všichni, že to byl viteál Voldemorta a ještě něco čemu se dostanu později. Takže tak jako u Harryho jsem měl spojení na toho hada. On si toho nevšiml, ale tak trochu jsem mu rušil spojení na Harryho, aby ho nebolela tak hlava." Řekl Ron.

,,Díky Rone." Řekl Harry, který až teď uvědomil že spojení s tím hadem povolilo když se Ron vrátil.

Nevěděl co zatím stálo a myslel, si, že má ten zmrd asi něco jiného na práci.

,,Není zač. Dále byla ta zatracená přeměna tak dokonalá, že jsem měl i menzes. Takže teď šlo o mužnost Connera, tak jsem se modlil, aby ho Sirius dal do pořádku a nemuseli ho proměnit v ženskou. S úctou k všem holkám a ženským, krvácet každý měsíc je hrozný a ještě mít u toho ty křeče, je hotový peklo. Tohle jste měl podat Zabinymu nebo mému ctěnému bratrovi Charlesi, možná by nebyli tak na draka." Řekl Ron rudý ve tvářích.

,,Hm dobrý nápad Weasley, škoda, že mne to nenapadlo dřív." Usmál se obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,To bychom tedy asi měli Charlottu a Biancu nebo Blanche." Dodal s úsměvem Harry, kterému se představa trestu pro ty dva velice líbila.

,,No pak jste zase tam zjevil no docela dlouhém rozhovoru s vaší manželkou kdy jsem se zase přeměnil zpět a vypadal poté trapně v ženský šatech jste mě přemístil na místo v lese kde jste předpokládal, že jsou Harry a Hermiona na své štaci. A no řekl jste, že tam něco najdeme, co nám pomůže toho hada poslat do hrobu. Já nevěděl, co to je a v první chvíli jsem je ani nemohl ani najít." Řekl Ron a zjevila se další scéna.

Harry a Ron to místo hned poznali. Les Deanu, kde se znovu setkali.

Viděli Rona zase ve své mužské podobě jak si svítí hůlkou na cestu.

,, A hůlku jste mi dal. Dokonce jsem měl na výběr. Tahle sloužila celkem slušně. Ta původní moje byla v čudu u Smrtijedů, no u Rastabána." Řekl Ron s pokrčením ramen.

Šli za Ronem, když uviděli zářící laň v lese. Harry, Ron i Draco věděli u toho patrona se jedna a to Severuse Snapa.

,,Jdu za Potterem, pojď za mnou." Promluvila laň hlasem Severuse Snapa.

Bylo vidět, jak málem Ron spadl do sněhu úlekem.

,,To si nevyčítej Rone, ten úlek. Také jsem to zažil ten úlek, když to poprvé na mě promluvilo." Řekl Draco.

Sirius mlčel, ale chtělo se mu smát. Snape měl laňku jako patrona?! K pokukání.

Ron šel za laní a došel k jezeru které osvětlovalo měsíční světlo. Však jeho obličej se změnil v úlek když viděl jak Harry skáče do mrazivého jezera aby vylovil ze dna Nebelvírův meč.

,,Harry!" Vykřikl v té vzpomínce Ron.

,,Kurva Harry co si jako myslíš, že máš devět životů jako kočka. Tohle zavání minimálně podchazením, zápalem plic, hypotermiii nedej bože utonutím či zástavou srdce." Zařval zděšeně Sirius a chytl s za hlavu a pak za límec Harry.

,,Sakru Harry copak ti není život milí."

,,Víš Siriusi tenkrát tolik ne jako dnes." Řekl s ledovým klidem Harry.

Sirius ho pustil a musel se nadechnout. Ne tohle nemělo smysl, ne. Jenom měl v mysli Lilly a Jamese na omdlení ze synových akcí. Jemu rozhodně ano.

,,Mohl sis vážně ublížit." Řekl jenom tiše.

Harry kývl a podíval se směr vzpomínky, kdy skočil Ron oblečen do jezera za ním.

,,A další vůl skáče za volem." Konstatoval obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,Měl jsem štěstí, že Ron je jeden z nejlepších plavců co znám. On je ryba nejenom znamením ve zvířetníku pane Snape on jí skutečně je. To on mě v Doupěti učil plavat. Jinak bych zůstal neplavcem." Řekl Harry.

A také se vynořil Ron táhnoucí Harryho a ještě táhnoucí meč Nebelvíra.

V té chvíli zmizela ta laň lesem pryč.

Harry vykrchlal ze sebe ledovou vodu a Ron začal sesílat všechna ohřívací kouzla, co uměl a dokonce kolem nich zapálil oheň, aby se vysušily.

,,Co jsi sis myslel že děláš blbče?" Byla první věta Rona na Harryho.

,,Asi bych řekl to samé." Řekl do toho Draco.

Však místo, aby mu Harry odpověděl tak mu jednu vrazil, až mu vyrazil asi přední špičák a a pak se zvedl a nakopl ho nohou do hlavy tak až spadl Ron do ohně a zařval jako tůr.

,,Ty parchante, ty hovado, takhle nás nechat ve štychu. Hermiona si může díky tobě vyplakat oči vole." Křičel něho Harry.

,,Tolik k krásnému kamarádství." Řekl zamračeně Draco. Pomyslel si, ti dva jsou fakt drastický, když jde někoho zmlátit

,,Měl jsem na sobě viteál, Draco. Byl jsem podrážděný jako tedy pane Snape v pololetí, když musel psát pololetní hodnocení." Zavrčel Harry.

,,Omlouvám se." Zastavil rukou podrážku boty Ron a srazil Harryho na zem a pak něho sedl a a strhl mu z krku viteál. Pak se zase zvedl.

,,Fakticky se moc omlouvám Harry. Choval jsem jako totální vůl a mé chování je neomluvitelné, ale tenhle šmejdský šperk dělá nás všechny horší. Je čas ho zničit." Řekl Ron a dal viteál na kus kamene poblíž jezera a zasyčel tiše ,,Otevři se."

Medailon se otevřel a vypustil černý dým ze sebe. Začal se formovat do proplétajího párečku jedné ženy a druhé zcela jistě Harry Pottera. Při milostném aktu. Oběma rudě žhnuli oči přitom. Ron ustoupil krok a rozmáchl se mečem a přitom zakřičel ,,Zhebni!"

Ron prohnal meč tím dýmem a medailonek přerazil na dva kusy a něho se hnal černý dým.

,,Bombarda." Křikl bez hůlky Ron a dým se rozprskl na malé obláčky a snesl s dolů, kde proměnil v černý prach.

Pak těžce sedl na kolena a oddechoval jako by běžel maraton.

,,Rone." Přilezl po čtyřech ten mladší Harry.

,,Ano?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ehm jestli o tom nechceš mluvit, tak klidně nemluv, ale omlouvám se, za to jak jsem tě …" Větu Harry nedokončil, protože se Ronovi převrátil žaludek naruby a začal blít.

,,Myslím Harry, že jsi přivodil svému kamarádovy otřes mozku, jak jsi ho kopl nohou do hlavy." Řekl Sirius.

Scéna se změnila. Ne však o tolik. Ron a Harry šouravým krokem šli ke stanu, když z něho vyběhla Hermiona, těsně před nimi se zastavila změřila od hlavy dolů, nasadila nelítostný škleb a buch.

Jednou ranou dala Ronovi do nosu, až tomu podjela noha na sněhu a šel k zemi.

,,Ach tak slavná Grangerovská čenichovka." Řekl zamračeně Draco a mnul si nevědomky vlastní nos.

,,Já si to asi zasloužil stejně jako ty." Dodal tiše nynější Ron.

,,Bohužel pravda." Řekl Draco. On na tu ránu nezapomněl. Poté si netroufl říct o Grangerové mudlovská šmejdka, ne jí do očí. Měl strach, že by schytal tu perdu znova. Znovu zlomená nosní přepážka ztráta krve ho nelákala ani zdaleka a už vůbec od holky nebo ženské.

Ron však po této ráně vůbec nevstal.

,,Co je s tebou Rone?" Ptal se mladší Harry a sedl ke kamarádovi a dal mu pár facek. Nic.

,,Jo Hermiona mě knokautovala do říše snu Harry. KO jak se říká v tom sportu, který provozoval Dudley." Procedil mezi zuby Ron.

Poté bylo vidět, jak se Harry dohaduje s Hermionou a ta něho sesílá netopýří zaklínadlo Ginny Weasleyové.

,,Slečna Grangerová musela mít tedy náladu pod psa." Řekl obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,Ano, děsnou, viteál, zimní období, no myslím menzes a nechtějte mít Hermionu v blízkosti pane Snape." Řekl Harry.

,,Já netušil, že jí Ginny to kouzlo naučila." Řekl nynější Ron.

,,Bohužel ano, už v Bradavické armádě během pátého ročníku. Nevím co je horší kousající netopýři nebo klovající hejno ptáků." Ošil se Harry.

Scéna se znovu rozplynula.

,,Ehm Rone nějaké šílené scény jako je tato, nebo už to bude lepší?" Ptal se Sirius.

Ron nad ním pozvedl obočí a řekl.

,,Nejlepší vždy na závěr Tichošlápku, tohle byl teprve sjezd do cílové rovinky."

Sirius zaúpěl. Už tak to byl docela horror. Oproti tomu co zažil během první války s Voldemortem byla procházka růžovým sadem. Jo boje byly, ale vždy měl domov, teplou postel a nikdy neskákal do studené vody a nepřejížděl Smrtijedy motorkou natož, aby střílel z mudlovské zbraně. Bylo to čistě kouzelnické. Nebo on byl až moc vychován jako čistokrevný kouzelník.

Scéna se změnila a Dracovi se vytratila všechna barva z obličeje. Byli na Malfoy Manor, kdy byla základnou Voldemorta, byla velice ponurým místem.

,,No s tím místem jsi provedl, sedmý div světa Draco. Teď je mnohem hezčí." Řekl Harry.

,,To jsem tedy zvědav na tu oslavu." Řekl Sirius.

Ron a Harry klečeli, ruce dozadu svázané provazem a měli na sobě namířené hůlky dvou maskovaných Smrtijedů. Hermiona tam byla též. Harry měl na sobě boláky na celém obličeji a Ron měl velký monokl a jizvu přes nos, která krvácela. Jenom Hermiona byla celkem v pořádku, jenom se klepala jako ratlík. Do místnosti přišla Bellatrix v doprovodu celé rodiny Malfoyvích včetně Draca a pak ještě Feririr Šedohřbrt a za nimi se šoural Červíček tedy Petr Pettigrew.

Bellatrix chtěla po Dracovi, aby je určil jako Harryho, Hermionu a Rona. Ten však se k tomu měl jako lačný k sraní a raději byl neurčitý, že by to mohli být oni, ale úplně si podobní nejsou.

,,Tomu říkám odvaha Draco, zrovna v této společnosti lhát." Řekl Sirius s respektem.

,,A já byl byl posraný obrazně strachy. Nechtěl jsem vůbec tam jít." Řekl Draco.

,,Hm podle mě to však minimálně ta holka je Grangerová." Ozval se Pettigrew.

,,Ta krysa." Procedil mezi zuby Sirius.

,,Hm to máš asi pravdu, to děvče si pamatuji i já z ministerstva." Řekl zamyšleně Lucius Malfoy.

,,Ten tomu nasadil korunu." Řekl Sirius.

,,Je divné, že nepráskl tvůj tatík mne, jako Weasleyho." Řekl nynější Ron.

,,Rone to byla tenkrát Hermiona, která řekla před Starostolcem, že ten Smrtijed na Ministertsvu byl Lucius Malfoy. Díky její vzpomínce v mýslance Luciuse Malfoye poslali do Azkabánu s konečnou platností. Dora ho sice chytla, ale Hermiona byla v jeho případu korunní svědek. Musel mít na ní pořádný vztek." Řekl Harry.

Sirius obdivně zapískla. O tom Remus ve své kronice nepsal. Hermiona právě si u něho vysloužila příčku odvahy víc jak Nebelvíra.

,,Hm tak to asi zavoláme pána. Bude mít radost, že Sewlyn a my chytli zlaté nebelvírské trio." Chechtala se Bellatrix a pak dodala.

,,Ty dva dolů. Ty chce pán v použitelném stavu. Ke stavu mudlovské šmejdky se nevyjádřil. Červe odveď je do slepa."

Sirius zbledl.

,,Bohužel v té chvíli jsme měli větší cenu než Hermiona." Řekl temně Ron a tvářil se jako bůh pomsty.

,,No s tím co jste provedl Weasley, si chtěl temný pán chtěl dát jako chod osobně." Řekl obraz Severuse Snape.

Pak šli s Ronem a Harrym a Červem dolu do kobky. Kdy byli dole a Červíček je chtěl zavřít tak se Ron otočil na červa a dal mu jednu hlavičku rovnou do jeho palice až se ten skácel na zem.

,,Au je dobře, že Dean žvanil hodně o fotbalu." Usmál se nynější Harry.

Ron vysoukal z provazu svoje ruce a rozvázal Harryho. Pak se rozběhly kobkami zase nahoru. Však přitom na ně někdo křikl jejich jména.

V celách u mříží stály postavy v podobě Deana Thomase, Lenky Láskorádové, Olivandera, a dalších lidí a také jednoho skřeta Griphoka a Dirka Cressewella. Všichni vypadali zbědovaně a měli jasně pod váhu.

,,Merline." Řekl Sirius a musel se nadechnout, aby mu neotočil žaludek.

,,Jak je dostat ven Harry?" Ptal se ten mladší Ron.

,,Netuším a nahoře mají Hermionu." Řekl Harry a s hrůzou se koukal na Deana.

,,Kamarádi já vás tak rád vidím." Řekl Dean a plakal.

,,Já věděla, že Harry přijde. Vílenky mi to řekli." Řekla Lenka.

,,Prosím pane Pottere dostaňte nás vocať, prosím." Řekl pan Olivander.

V tom uslyšeli křik Hermiony.

,,Mučili jí." Řekli tiše Draco.

,,Ty doufám ne?" Ptal se Sirius, které ten křik přidával na pocitu, že se mu chce zvracet. Musel si však říct, že když to vydržel Harry tak on musí také.

,,Ne, ale musel jsem se dívat. Další věc, kterou bych raději zapomněl. Od té doby jsem nepovažoval Bellatrix za člověka. Ona byla monstrum." Řekl s kamennou tváří Draco.

,,Teď babo raď." Chytl se za hlavu mladší Ron a vypadal, že se nervově zhroutí.

,,Kdybychom mohli se přemístit, ale tady jsou jistě všude štíty." Řekl Harry a začali mu téct slzy po tváři.

,,Nejsme pány, to jsou ti nahoře, ty obludy." Řekl Ron a praštil svou hlavou do zdi kobek tohoto sídla.

Harryho obličej se v tu chvíli rozzářil.

,,Pány ne, ale máme jako nejlepší páni skřítka a ten tu sloužil." Řekl Harry.

,,Dobby!" Křikli oba dva.

V kobce se zjevil malý skřítek s obrovskýma modrozelenýma očima a malých kalhotách a pestrobarevných ponožkách.

,,Pán Harry volal?" Ptal se Dobby.

,,Prosím Dobby potřebujeme pomoc. Můžeš tady ty lidi přenést na bezpečné místo. Prosím. Tady jim jde o holý život." Klekl k němu Harry a vzal ho za ruce.

,,Ano pane Harry, ale víc jak dva neunesu najednou." Řekl Dobby.

,,Tady je dvanáct lidí Dobby, to jistě zvládneš, ano. Přenes je prosím pryč." Řekl Harry.

,,A co vy pane Harry?" Ptal se Dobby.

,,My jsi poradíme s Ronem. Odnes tady ty lidi pryč." Řekl Harry.

,,Ne, odnesu i vás. Vrátím se pro vás." Zakroutil hlavou Dobby a přemístil se do kopky a jako prvního odnesl pryč Deana a Lenku.

,,Rone pojď, musíme zachránit Hermionu." Řekl Harry.

,,Nemáme hůlku." Řekl Ron a běžel opačným směrem k Červíčku.

Ten však už stál na nohou a mířil něho jeho stříbrnou rukou od Lorda Voldemorta.

,,Ty proradná kryso." Zavrčel Harry.

,,On je mocnější než vy. Měli jste udělat to co já." Odpověděl Pettigrew.

,,Zradit přátele a předhodit je smrti?! Červe ty jsi takový zbabělec, že i Malfoy má více odvahy než ty."Řekl Ron.

,,Crucio!" Křikl Pettigrew, ale směrem Harryho. Toho to zasáhlo plnou silou a začal se kroutit bolestí na podlaze.

Ron vydal ryk jako rozzuřený býk a vřítil se na Pettigrewa a tu hůlku mu prostě z té stříbrné ruky a vyrval a dal mu silně pěstí do břicha, až to Červíček narazil do zdi. Sice neomdlel, ale musel chvilku kašlat, aby popadl dech.

Teď tam stál Ron s jeho hůlkou v ruce a tvářil se jako smrt sama. Místo, aby vydal nějaké normální kouzlo, tak zasyčel.

,,Co to Weasley syčí?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Uškrť se na vlastní pitomosti." Přeložil nynější Harry.

Stříbrná ruka se hbitě vysápala po krku Červíčka a začala ho škrtit. Až křik Červíčka ustal a jeho tělo se sesunulo na podlahu s vykulenými očima na podlahu.

Sirius zavřel oči a musel potlačit další dávku kyselosti v ústech, jak ho tohle bylo v jeho očích příšerné. Však červ si to zasloužil. Zradil, a chtěl mučit Harryho. Jenom tento způsob si jak si nepřestavoval.

Ron vytáhl na nohy Harryho.

,,Zvedej se Harry, není čas abys sis dával zde dvacet." Řekl a už ho táhl ze sklepa ven za neustávajícího křiku Hermiony.

,,Je až neuvěřitelné, že máš ještě nějakou energii." Řekl Sirius.

Nynější Ron se jenom tiše zasmál. Harryho kmotr byl až moc zhýčkaný se mu zdálo.

Harry a Ron se ve vzpomínce vytrmáceli skoro až ven, ale pak tiše skoro neslyšně podal červíčkovu hůlku Ron Harrymu.

,,Já to zvládnu bez ní a kdyby ne, tak dostaň za každou cenu odtud Hermionu. Za každou cenu ano." Řekl Ron a jeho oči byli jak studená jezera v tu chvíli.

,,Weasley vám se musí nechat, že jednáte fakticky jako chlap." Řekl nad tím obraz Severus Snape. Měl před tím mladíkem respekt jak lehce volil mezi vlastním bezpečím a životem nad životy a bezpečím vlastních přátel. Jeho loajalita snad nebrala konce. Byl přímo obrazem slova přátelství.

Pak se vyřítil do sálu na nic netušícího Luciuse Malfoye. Vzal ho za ruku přitáhl k sobě a kopl ho kolenem do břicha. Přitom mu vytrhl jeho hůlku, bůh ví či byla a mrskl s ním směr okno, tak silně, že Lucius Malfoy proletěl oknem ven do zahrady přitom křičel jak pominutý.

,,Bombrada maxima!" Zařval směr Ferira Šedohřbrta a ten nestihl ani zavrčet, protože síla výbuchu ho poslala skrz dřevěné dveře sálu asi někam dál do sídla rodiny Malfoy.

Bellatrix Lestrangrová přestala rýt dýkou do ruky Hermiony a otočila se udiveně směr Rona. Mladší verze Draca stála jako přikovaná a Narcissa vytřeštila obě oči. Dva zahalení smrtijedy se najednou chtěli zdekovat, pryč ze sálu.

V tom se vřítil do sálu i Harry a jeho ,,Expelliarmus" vytrhlo z ruky Dracovi hůlku. Harry jí chytl a otočil se na ty dva Smrtijedy a dvěma Redukty jim usekl hůlkovou ruku i s hůlkou. Mladší verze Draca a jeho matky vzali nohy na ramena a utekla ze sálu. Zůstala jenom Bellatrix, která začala se duelovat s Ronem a dala tím prostor Harrymu osvobodit Hermionu. Teď jednorucí Smrtijedi se s velkou bolestí vrhli na Rona, aby pomohli Bellatrix, ale Harry poslal na ně silnou Bombardu Dracovou hůlkou a stejně jako Lucius Malfoy, i ti dva vyletěli oknem ven.

Bellatrix zůstala sama. Ne však nadlouho. Ve dveřích se objevil rozezlený Rudolfus Lestrangre podepírající Ferira Šedohřbrta, kterému vězela velká řezná rána na hrudi.

Harry poslal na oba Redukto, ale Rudolfus se kouzlem zastínil příborníkem, který skončil na dva kusy.

Hodil do krbu Šedohřbrta a hodil něho letax s doporučením do Nott Manor, aby asi přišel s posilami. Šedohřbrt zmizel v plamenech a Rudolfus se začal duleovat s Harrym. Přitom shodil na Hermionu, která ležela v bolestech na podlaze starý lustr, který jí projel dlaní ruky jedním ostrým hrotem. Ta zase vykřikla bolestí.

V tom se objevil Dobby a zaklel jak skot a Rudolfus Lestrangre se proměnil v rozzuřeného kohouta, který začal pobíhat po sále.

,,Musíme pane Harry urychleně zmizet." Řekl Dobby a už zvedl z Hermiony ten těžký lustr.

,,Vydrž Hermiono. Prosím." Říkal Harry a držel jí v náručí.

Dobby zvedl obě ruce a lustr v té chvíli zvedl úplně za země, opustil dlaň Hermiony a odletěl na Bellatrix. Ta se mu jen tak vyhnula a přitom schytala ránu od Rona ne hůlkou znovu nalezeným mečem Nebelvíra, kterým jim předtím sebrali. Najednou její tvář zdobil ohromný šrám.

,,Ty parchante." Tasila na Rona Bellatrix svojí oblíbenou dýku.

Však Dobby nebyl žádný skřítek posera a skočil Bellatrix na záda zakousl se jí do krku.

Přitom křikl zuby od krve Bellatrix ,,K Harrymu pane Wesley"

Ron sice udiven, ale sprintem se přemístil k Harrymu a Hermioně a v tu chvíli se tam přemístil i Dobby a chytl je za ruce. V té chvíli hodila jejich směrem Bellatrix svojí dýku. Ta se zabodla do hrudi Dobbyho, ale přemístil je pryč i tak.

Scéna se znovu rozplynula.

,,Merlinovo punčocho, tohle by snad nedokázal ani Moody. Ti dopadli jako Napoleon u na ruské frontě." Řekl Sirius.

,,Jenom Dobby to odnesl." Řekl smutně Harry a vyřinuli se mu slzy z očí.

,,Dobby je pravý hrdina mezi skřítky." Řekl Ron.

,, Neudatnější svého druhu." Dodal Draco smutně.

,,Ehm jak dlouho byl Rudolfus kohoutem?" Ptal se Sirius zvědavě, aby se přišlo na jiné téma.

,,Deset dní. Skřítčí magie je doopravdy hodně silná." Řekl Draco.

,,A to ho Šedohřbert nesnědl?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ne ten ležel s polámanými žebry a propíchnutou plící v posteli skoro až do bitvy a přitom kňučel jako štěně. Oni tam zanechali zkázu, že Voldemort se divil a zabil ty dva bez ruky, že ho měli ihned přivolat, nečekat a mučit Grangerovou. No Bellatrix to také od něho schytala asi vůbec poprvé." Řekl Draco nevesele.

,,Kavalerie znovu udeřila." Řekl obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,Potterovi a Weasleymu se mezi Smrtijedy pro nic za nic ne začalo přezdívat Černý mor nebo Zložár. Byli fakticky obávaní." Polkl Draco.

,,No s odměnou na hlavě v podobě 8 tisíc galeonů. Pro některé trouby velice lákavé." Dodal obraz Severuse Snapa.

Sirius bledý jako stěna kývl. Něco četl v kronice Remuse, ale nějak tomu do této chvíle nevěřil, že by to mohla být pravda.

,,No pak přišla ta banka." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo to slavné vaše loupežné přepadení Gringottovi banky." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ano, ale to nebyl náš nápad, ale Hermiony Jean Grangerové." Řekli Harry a Ron.

Siriusi spadla brada znovu.

,,Hermiona." Řekl.

,,Ano." Ozvalo se dvojhlasně.

Objevila se další vzpomínka, která byla před Ronovi a Harrymu známou Lasturovou villou sídlem Billa Weasleyho. Bylo jak se před barákem loučí Ron s bratrem a švagrovou. Bylo však zvláštní co měl na sobě. Hábit připomínající háv Severuse Snapa. Byl mu trochu těsný. Pak z domu vyšla z domu Hermiona a Harry nesl na zádech skřeta, kterého osvobodily z Malfoy Manor.

Hermiona měla na sobě černé korzetové šaty a nesla černé psaníčko a tři láhve s mnoholičným lektvarem.

Došli na mýtinu a a tam se postavily do kruhu.

,,Tak na zdraví." Mínil Ron a vypil láhev. Hermiona s odporem v očích následovala.

V další minutě tam stál dubl Severuse Snapa a Bellatrix Lestrangrové.

,,Weasley vy jste mi vzal vlasy!" Křikl obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,No vlastním váš starý hřeben. Vzal jsem si ho v Lotce u vás doma. Hodil se." Řekl Ron s úsměvem.

,,Vy zatracený …" Dál prostě se obraz Severuse Snapa odmlčel.

,,Fího to by nikoho nenapadlo jistě." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ale jo, ten nápad máme přes Lenku Láskorádovou, která nám vyprávěla jak Zachariáš Smith se proměnil zde v pana Snapa a osvobodil se školních trestů kus naší armády. Sorry pane profesor, že vás Zach takto využil." Řekl omluvně Ron.

Siriusi se chtělo brečet. Takto drzý on nikdy nebyl natož James. On je proti těmto mladým úplné neviňátko. Šrot. Pobertové jako takový se mohou jít fakt zahrabat.

Obraz Severuse Snapa připomínal rajče před výbuchem. Zatracený Mrzimor, k čertu s ním.

Ron v podobě Severuse Snapa chytl za rámě Hermionu jako Bellatrix a za rameno Harryho a oba je přemístil pryč.

Scéna se změnila na Příčnou ulici. Harryho nikde nebylo vidět, místo středem ulice pochodoval Severus Snape a s ním vlnila boky Bellatrix Lestrengrová.

,,Hrajete to věrohodně." Mínil obraz Severuse Snapa, když viděl svůj dubl jak za ním vlaje plášť a Grangerová v podobě Bellatrix sesílá na mrzáky podél ulice kletby. Povětšinou znetvořující a bolákové. Sice ne Cruciátus, ale Příčnou se rozléhal křik bolesti.

,,Bello, proto tu nejsme." Zavrčí dubl Severuse a máchne hůlkou směr Gringottova banka.

,,Nech mi tu radost Snape." Ušklíbne se Bellatrix zcela pro ní přirozeně a kdyby nevěděli, že je to Hermiona, tak by byla pro všechny Bellatrix.

,,Kde je Harry?" Ptal se omráčen Sirius tím hereckým výkonem.

,,Já byl se skřetem pod neviditelným pláštěm." Řekl Harry s úsměvem.

,,Aha." Řekne jenom Sirius.

Tato dvojce tedy čtveřice vejde do banky jde k hlavnímu pultu.

,,Potřebuji do mého trezoru skřete." Zahlaholí Bellatrix.

,,A madam Lestrangre, jak se vám daří?" Ptal se skřet s kyselým úsměvem.

,,To vás nemusí zajímat. Potřebuji do mého trezoru." Odsekla Hermiona v podobě Bellatrix.

,,Hůlku prosím madam. Abychom ověřili vaší totožnost." Řekl Skřet.

Hermiona podala mu hůlku patřící Bellatrix Lestrangrové.

,,Od kdy jí má?" Ptal se překvapeně Sirius.

,,Dobby jí sebral majitelce." Usmál se Harry.

,,Hm zdá se být v pořádku, slyšel jsme však, že máte domácí vězení, to už temný pán dal svolení k vaší volnosti." Ptal se skřet.

,,Ne. Je jsem její doprovod. Madam Lestrengre bez doprovodu nesmí z domu. Pán si to nepřeje. Však v trezoru je důležitá věc. Není možno odkladu." Zavrčel zcela Snapovsky Ron v jeho podobě.

,,Vaše herecké vlastnosti Weasley jsou respektu hodné. Bravo." Zatleskal upřímně obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,Učil jsem se od nejlepších." Uklonil se nynější Ron.

Skřet neřekl ani galeon a už s nimi šel dolů k vozíkům. Nasedli do něho i s skrytým Harrym a rozjely se dolů. Však pak projeli nějakým kouřem nebo mlžným oparem a Ron byl zase Ronem a Hermiona zase Hermionou.

,,Vy malý sráči!" Otočil se ně zlostně skřet.

V tom se odhalil Harry a pozvedl hůlku a křikl ,,Impreius!" rovnou na skřeta.

Pak řekl dovez nás k trezoru Lestrangrových a otevři ho.

,,Ty jsi dal pod Imperio skřeta!" Řekl překvapeně Draco.

,,Jo ale moc mi nevydrželo." Řekl dutě Harry.

Skřet nasadil žoviální úsměv a jel dál dolů do podzemí až ke nejstarším trezorům.

Tam otevřel trezor, ale v té chvíli povolilo Harryho Imperio a skřet znovu rozlobeně se vrhl na Harryho a zakousl se mu do nohy. Skřet na Harryho zádech spadl a začal utíkat pryč i s mečem Nebelvíra, který měl u sebe.

,,Poplach, poplach! Je tu zloděj!" Křičel na celé kolo ten skřet.

,,Do prčic!" Řekl mladší Ron.

,,Rone toho nech, musíme pro pohár." Řekla Hermiona a máchla hůlkou na Skřeta, co se zakousl do Harryho nohy a ten se proměnil v krysu. Vzala jí za ocas a hodila do hlubin podzemí Gringottovi banky.

,,Takhle se solidní banky nechovají." Zvolala za padající krysou.

,, Slečna Grangerová doufám neměla svoje dny?" Ptal se v úleku z ní obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,Nevíme." Řekl Harry.

Vešli do trezoru, ale tam byl dost nepořádek a jakmile něco vzali do ruky, tak se to začalo množit a pálit. Ocitli se v peci plné zlata. Hermioa přímo zlostí bez sebe se doplazila po té hroudě žhnoucího zlata k poháru a pa vznášejícím kouzlem dostal ven. Přivolala si k sobě Rona a Harryho, kteří se topili ve zlatě.

Však v té chvíli se ozval podivný zvuk a ryk a v chodbě se zjevila armáda skřetu v brnění a za nimi se valil po čtyřech drak s bledou skoro průsvitnou kůží. Hermiona dostala na rtech přímo děsivý úsměv sázela jedny Mdloby za druhými na skřety, dřív než ti se stačili vůbec přiblížit. Ron a Harry se přidali. Však na draka, který se přibližoval společně se skřety.

Když nebylo se hýbajícího se skřeta, reduktem Hermiona osvobodila draka s okovů a začala lézt po jeho ostrých šupinách na jeho hřbet. Ron a Harry za ní. Když byla nahoře, zacílila hůlkou která patřila původně Bellatrix Lestrengrové na drakovu hlavu a křikla ,,Imperius!"

,,A ještě na zatraceného draka? Fungovalo to vůbec, vždyť je to zvíře?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Jo a perfektně, je to magický druh." Řekl Harry.

,,A ven draku, ven na světlo." Zvolala Hermiona a Drak roztáhl křídla a vzlétl.

Rozbořil mosty pro vozíky a letěl směr nebe. Narazil do stropu podzemí a prorazil ho rovnou hlavní hale banky. Proletěl skleněnou střechou a vzlétl na oblohu v Příčné ulici, kde mocně zařval radostí, že vidí denní světlo.

,,A teď pryč do Skotska dráčku! Jsi přeci bojovník!" Křičela do ryku draka Hermiona.

A drak letěl dál směrem Skotsko.

Sirius zíral jako novorozené tele. Tohle, že je Hermiona Grangerová. Právě vypadala na tom draku jako Valkýra v boji. Její bujná hříva vlála jí kolem hlavy a na drakovi seděla jako na koni a bez sedla a tvářila se jako královna.

,,Připomeň mi Harry, že máme Hermionu někdy vzít do nějaké dračí rezervace. Ona je asi skrytá milovnice těcht ještěrek." Řekl nynější Ron.

,,Ano. Myslím, že by toho ubožáka moc ráda viděla. Ona má pro týraná zvířata a magické tvory velké srdce." Dodal ironicky Harry.

,,Vy jste z té banky udělali kůlničku na dříví." Řekl vyděšeně Sirius a podíval se dolů na rozbořenou střechu banky a dívající se kouzelníky na Příčné ulici.

,,Také jsme si museli tu škodu pak zaplatit." Řekl Harry a Ron.

,,Skřeti si tohle za rámeček rozhodně nedali." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Ne, ale na chvilku jsme přišli o Nebelvírův meč." Řekl Harry.

,,A prosluli jste nechvalně jako Dračí jezdci." Zašklebil se Draco.

,,No jezdit na Dracovi jedině se sedlem. Naše stehna byly jak rejžák, krvavý rejžák." Mínil Harry.

,,No mě by to si to znovu zkusit nevadilo, bylo to jako tenkrát na testrálovy. Jsou také dost rychlý." Řekl Ron.

,,Lepší je hippogrif nebo obyčejné koště." Řekl Harry.

,,Nebo fénix, no rozhodně je drak lepší než se držet cípu mozkomořího pláště a letět s ním, jako já." Řekl Ron a ošil se.

,,Mozkomoří plášť a létat s ním?!" Ptal se zděšeně Sirius.

,,Jo to jsem si zkusil také, ale během bitvy." Řekl Ron.

Scéna se změnila. Nebelvírské trio letělo nad jezerem, když v tu všichni seskočili z něj rovnou do jezera.

,,Šipka z draka do jezera vy jste fakt na odstřel." Řekl Draco.

,,My víme." Řekl Harry.

Vynořili se nad hladinu a pomalu doplavali k břehu. Tam se osušili a převlékli se do čistého a vykapali poslední kapky třepmdavy na svá krvavá stehna a jiná zranění.

,,To jako Grangerová nemá studu?" Ptal se Draco a červenal, když se Hermiona svlékla do naha. Merline jak se jí má podívat teď do tváří.

,,Jo stan bylo poměrně malé místo k životu a já viděl Hermionu nahoře nebo dole bez, že mi to už divné nepřišlo. a ona nás také." Řekl s úšklebkem Harry.

,,Nápodobně, ale já na rozdíl od Harryho nikdy a říkám nikdy jsem jí nedal víc než pusu." Přísahal Ron.

Sirius a Severus raději zarytě mlčeli.

Pak se přemístili pryč do Prasinek. Tam se objevila horda Mozkomorů a pak stříbrný kozel, který nabral nebohé mozkomory na rohy a vypakoval je z ulice. Někdo v plášti popadl Harryho, Rona a Hermionu za límce hábitů a odvlekl je do domu. Byl to Abertforth Brumbál. Poté následovalo spílání skrz Brumbála mladšího a jeho doporučení emigrovat ze země nebo se zahrabat do země.

,,Nejsem mrtvola, takže do té doby budu bojovat starče." Odsekl mu mladší Harry a dal mu facku a dodal.

,,Tvoje matka by se s otcem v hrobě obracela, že se jako syn rodu Brumbálu vzdáváš svobody. Kde je tvoje hrdost Brumbále v trenkách nebo v hrobě u tvé sestry Arianny?"

Abertforth Brumbál otevřel ústa jako ryba. Vypadal jako by nedostal facku, ale rovnou přes držku.

,,Fího tak tohle byla podpásovka Harry. To si ani netroufl říct mu Albus Brumbál myslím." Řekl Sirius.

Abertforth Brumbál vypadal, že Harryho praští, ale teď se do toho vložila Hermiona.

,,Tak milý zlatý Bertí teď nás hezky dostaneš do Bradavic a Ronovi dáš něco k snědku, nebo místo koulí budeš mít ringle a tvůj zadeček bude jak u paviána hezky modrý. Nemáme na tvoje dědečkovské řeči o důchodkových dovolenkách čas. To si nech na příště jestli nějaké bude." A zatahala ho za jeho plnovous.

,,Ehm Bertí?" Ptal se vyvaleně obraz Severuse Snapa. Jestli kdy potká slečnu Grangerovou, tak se bude chovat móc slušně. Tohle by si na Abertforth nezkusil ani von.

,,Je přece také Abert ne, Abertforth, tam to bertí je." Řekl Ron.

,,Tohle je ta zlá Hermiona, ta když si něco umane, tak tráva neroste nebo slehne." Řekl Harry.

,,Chápu." Řekl Sirius, kterému v té vzpomínce Hermiona naháněla strach stejně dobře jako Bellatrix.

Abertforth se orosilo čelo, protože viděl vytasenou hůlku u poklopce jeho kalhot.

,,Dobrá, ale jestli zemřete, tak já rozhodně to nebudu oznamovat nikomu. Jasný." Řekl a odešel, aby se vrátil s talířem, tlustou klobásou s hořčicí pro všechny tři a čerstvým chlebem. Pak přešel k prázdnému rámu a řekl.

,,Arianno!"

Chvilku trvalo než se pobledlá sestra Albuse a Abertfortha a zjevila ve svém obrazu.

,,Dojdi pro Longbottoma, má tu zlatou návštěvu a navštiv starou mícu v kabinetě." Řekl Abertfortha.

Ta jenom kývla a běžela svojí zahrádkou pryč.

Harry a Ron právě dojedli, když se otevřel rám a vyšel Neville Longbottom z něho.

,,Čau lidi, vy jste vážně zlatá návštěva." Řekl z vesele.

Vesele však vůbec nevypadal. Dva monokly jeden starší a jeden mladší, dvakrát přeražený nos a jizva na krku. Hábit potrhaný a jenom trochu za šitý, aby se nerozpadl a obvaz kolem levé nohy.

,,Merline." Zaúpěl Sirius.

Následovalo dojemné objímaní přátel a vyprávění ze strany Nevilla. Pak je provedl tunelem za obrazem Arianny Brumbálové do velké místnosti. Ta byla plná k prasknutí lidmi a věcmi. Byla tu celá Bradavická armáda v plném složení. Sice někteří vypadali dost podrchaně, ale všichni stály v pozoru, když Harry, Hermiona a Ron přišli.

,,Tak jaký je plán Harry?" Ptal se Colin Crevry, kterému chyběly čtyři přední zuby.

Harry chvilku mlčel a vypadalo, že přemýšlí, pak vypadal jako že má bolest hlavy.

,,Co je kámo?" Ptal se mladší Ron.

,,Jde sem, ten poslední viteál je zde." Řekl Harry.

,,Sakriš to jako ten koho nemůžeme vyslovit jde sem?" Ptal se Lee.

,,Ano. Musíme je dostat ven, chce to tu srovnat se zemí nebo obsadit." Řekl Harry.

,,Kurva." Zaklel Michael Conner.

,,Ale kam?" Ptal se Denis.

,,Longbottom Manor, babička tam je a když se je podaří dostat do Prasinek tak se tam můžou prckové schovat." Řekl Neville.

,,Fajn. Arianno tunel bude nějakou dobu obsazen. Jdeme vyhnat ředitele a Carrovovi." Křikla Ginny.

,,Pryč s ním." Křikli ostatní.

,,To máte nějaký plán?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano Ginny, Lenko a Coline akce Nezbeda právě začala." Řekl Neville a otočil na Leeho.

,,Zapni rozhlas a řekni všem na drátu, že akce Kulový blesk tu je. Kulový blesk započal a hezky z ostra." Řekl Neville a vylétl dveřmi ven z té místnosti.

Ginny, Colin, Lenka za ním.

Lee sedl k rádiu a zapnul ho a začal do něho křičet heslo ,,Kulový blesk".

,,Neměli bychom pomoc?" Ptal se Harry a běžel za Nevillem.

,,Někdo to musí říct domácím skřítkům." Oddělila se od nich Hermiona.

Ron se zastavil a nevěděl kam běžet, jestli za Hermionou nebo Harrym.

,,Nemáme meč, čím to zničíme?" Ptal se na hlas a pak se podíval na tabulku na protější stěně s nápisem dívčí WC.

,,Bazilišek by měl být účinný." Prohodil sám pro sebe a pelášil dolu do přízemí.

Do sprintoval rudý ve tvářích k záchodkům které obývala Uršula a vrazil do nich.

Uršulu to probudilo ze spánku na jednom umyvadle a koukala na Rona vyvaleně.

,,Zdravím." Řekl a přešel k umyvadlu a začal syčet.

Vchod do Tajemné komnaty se otevřel.

,,Hm pěkná hloubka." Řekl mladší Ron a skočil dolů.

Všichni jeli s mladším Ronem skluzavkou dolu až dojeli na konec. Tam bylo vlhko, a kluzko, ale ani to Rona nezastavilo až došel k závalu, který kdysi způsobil Lockhart.

,,Bombarda Maximus!" Namířil na tu hromadu kamení Ron. Ta se rozpadla na prach a odhalila bránu do obrovské haly.

,,Vítejte v Tajemné komnatě Salazara Zmijozela vážení." Řekl Harry.

Sirius koukal hlavně s otevřenou pusou na 30 metrů a možná víc velký skelet hada, který tam ležel.

,,Jo tohle býval bazilišek. No je z něho pěkná kostřička. Škoda nikdo mu neudělal pohřeb." Řekl Harry.

,,Já ano." Řekl nynější Ron.

,,Dobře." Řekl Harry.

,,To je bazilišek kterého …" Větu Draco nedokončil.

,,Jo zabil jsem ho a on málem mne." Řekl Harry nevzrušeně zatímco ve vzpomínce zatím Ron přešel k mrtvole a kouzlem jí začal trhat jedové a i normální zuby jako schopný zubař.

Když byl hotov tak si sundal kabát a zabalil do něho ty zuby a hodil si je na rameno jako ruksak. Poškrábal se pod nosem a řekl sám sobě.

,,Tady musí být druhý východ. Tohle přece by bylo příliš nelogické, kdyby tu nebyl. On byl znám svojí lstivostí a ne blbostí."

Ron znovu začal syčet, ale hezky na hlas. Nejprve se nic nedělo, ale pak se odklopila velká busta hlavy Salazara Zmijozela a odkryla točité schodiště.

,,Fajn díky ty Zmijozelská nádhero." Řekl vesele Ron a začal stoupat po schodech nahoru.

Když byl nahoře tak uviděl nad sebou železný poklop. Ručně ho odklopil a ocitl se na louce před Bradavickým hradem u jezera a kolem něho létala tlupa Mozkomorů.

,,Zatracený Zmijozel, to ten ten východ nemohl dát třeba do Zakázaného lesa." Řekl Ron a ještě zaklel.

Byla mu dost zima a tu samou zimu a hrůzu pociťoval i Sirius. Nebyla pro něho nejmilejší podívaná.

,,Expecto patronum!" Křikl Ron a z jeho hůlky vylétl teriér.

Ten však moc strachu těm mozkomorům nenahnal.

,,Tak jinak. Sectumsempra!" Zařval na ně Ron a jeden Mozkomor skončil na cáry.

To už Mozkomory vyděsilo víc, smrt jednoho jejich druha.

,,Ty jí umíš také?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Jo Harry mě jí naučil. Fkt účinná kletba pane Snape." Řekl usměvavě Ron.

Obraz Severuse Snapa jenom kývl.

,,No a do Prasinek…" Mladší Ron se odmlčel a podíval se směrem utíkajících mozkomorů.

,,Tak si vezmu taxi." Dokončil a skočil a chytl se mozkomořího hávu.

Mozkomor to zpozoroval a zastavil se.

,,Takto ne obludo." Řekl Ron a vyslal svého psího patrona a nařídil mu mozkomora kousat a škrábat.

A terier také konal.

Mozkomor ten chudák letěl raději pronto směrem Prasinky a přitom ho naštvaný patron kousl do hávu jako by čekal, že tam bude mozkomoří prdel.

,,Hm zajímavý dopravní prostředek Rone." Smál se Harry.

,,Ty jsi vážně nejtrhlejší Nevelvír všech dob Weasley." Řekl Draco.

Ron se dostal s tímto prostředkem až nad střechy Prasinek a tam se pustil. Dopadl zadnicí na střechu kavárny madam Pacinkové.

,,Auu, moje kostrč. Tak za tohle dížko nedostaneš." Řekl směrem utíkajícího Mozkomora a další Sectumsemprou z něho udělal z něho další cáry, které spadli na ulici. Tam se to hemžilo utíkajícími lidmi.

Ron se rozhlídl kolem sebe a uviděl seskupení na úpatí kopce vedoucí do Prasinek a pak do Bradavic.

,,Tak to tedy ne vy hovada." Řekl a sjel po okapu dolu na zem.

Rozhlédl se kolem a zamířil ke kamenné zídce za kavárnou.

,,Tady to někde musí být. Tady ta vesnice musí mít obraný val." Hledal mezi kameny Ron.

,,Co hledáš Rone?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Hledal jsem základní runový kamen obraného valu Prasinek. Zakladatelé mysleli vždy i na tuto vesnici. Tady v Prasinkách bydleli její stavitelé. Myslíš, že ten hrad postavili čtyři kouzelníci. Ne těch byla nejmíň stovka." Řekl nynější Ron.

Pak ten správný balvan očividně našel. Vyndal kapesní nůž a řízl se do ruky. Pořezanou ruku dal na ten kámen a začal něco mluvit v cizím jazyce, který Sirius, Draco a Harry nepoznávali, za to Severus Snape ano.

,,Co to je?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Galština." Řekl s obdivem v očích Severus Snape.

,,A kde ses to naučil Rone?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Můj velectěný bratr Bill není pro nic za nic uznávaný odeklínač Harry. A já ho velice rád poslouchal a také jsem si s ním dopisoval. Naučil mě galštinu a arabštinu. Príma jazyky." Řekl nynější Ron.

Siriusi začalo z mládeže tikat víčko nad jejich schopnostmi.

Kolem Prasinek se vytvořila nazelenalá kupole zářících paprsků a to samé nad Bradavicemi.

,,Prasinky očividně byli z školou propojené." Řekl Ron.

,,Kurva." Řekl jenom Draco, když to viděl. Nebyl si toho štítu vědom.

Mladší Ron to dokončil a spadl do trávy a přerývaně oddechoval.

,,Rone co s tebou je?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No trochu jsem se vypotřeboval. Musím se trochu natáhnout a nabrat síly. Bohužel na to nemám čas." Řekl nynější Ron.

Mladší Ron se jenom z námahou zvedl a běžel zpět do Prasečího rypáku. Přitom viděl jak se k Prasinkám vřítili Smrtijedi, ale jakmile chtěli do nich vstoupit, tak vzplály v zeleném ohni a spálilo je to na uhel.

,,Ehm co to bylo za obranu?" Ptal se Harry tiše.

,,Pomsta faraona v galštině. Bill si pak na mě vyřval hlasivky, co jsem jako udělal z obranými valy Prasinek a Bradavic za hovadinu." Řekl suše Ron.

,,To to bylo tak zlé?" Ptal se Draco.

,,No museli se zničit a postavit znovu. Já jim jak si odstavil pojistky a dal pokyn k sebe sama destrukci. No však na Smrtijedy to jistý účinné bylo ne." Usmál se Ron lišácky.

Ostatní nahlížející do Ronových vzpomínek jak si je přešla chuť si něco s ním začít ve zlém. Nebo Billem Weasleym. To je už duel s Voldemortem lepší varianta.

Mladší Ron rychlým krokem, který byl však unavený vřítil do Prasečího rypáku, kde v houfu procházeli do bezpečí mladší ročníky různých kolejí i Zmijozelu. Celé to řídili bratři Creevreyové.

,,Tak další." Rovnal je do krbu Colin po čtyřech, zatímco Denis držel další zpátky.

,,Hej ty bys ses Denisi hodil na brankáře, už teď si velký jako brácha." Řekl obdivem Ron, když teď viděl jsou oba bratři stejně vysocí.

,,On jím je, kdo myslíš že hrál za tebe Rone." Křik po něm Colin a podal mu ampulku s lektvarem.

,,Posilovací dryják výroba Levandule. Extrakt ženšenu, ať nejsi jenom pára kamaráde." Řekl Colin.

,,Ty jsi moje záchrana Coline." Řekl Ron a kopl to do sebe. Hned bylo vidět, že je mu líp.

Pak se jako ryba proti proudu pachtil tunelem do Bradavic.

Dostal se do Bradavic, kde v komnatě právě Lee, George a Fred sestavovali obří ohňostroj.

,,Čau bráško, kde se tu bereš?" Ptal se George.

,,No byl jsem na procházce, kde je Hermiona a Harry?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Šli do Hagvaspárské věže, něco hledají." Řekl Fred.

,,Aha." Řekl Ron až letěl z té místnosti pryč.

Právě doběhl na hlavní schodiště, když ho zastavila nečekaná návštěva v podobě Fénixova řádu.

,,Och Rone." Objala ho jeho matka.

,,Jak …" Dál se nedostal protože se ozvala profesorka McGonagolová.

,,Krb v ředitelně pane Weasley také vás ráda vidím, i když už jsem měla tu čest s panem Potterem a slečnou Grangerovou."

,,Lidi na toto není čas. Musíme zaujmout pozice, než jsem přijde." Řekl do toho známý hlas v podobě Remuse Lupina. Stál tam překvapivě v místo hábitu v koženém kabátu a manšestrákách.

,,Ehm ano." Řekla celá nesvá Molly Weasleyová.

,,Rone mluvil jsem z Nevillem před chvílí a Bill se před chvílí koukal z okna. Takže se ptám jenom jednou, co jsi udělal z štíty Prasinek a Bradavic." Řekl a dupl do podlahy naštvaně.

,,Co ty prťavá hlavou jsi s nimi udělal." Ozval se hlas jeho staršího bratra Billa, který ho v příští chvíli přišpendlil ke zdi.

,,Willieme." Okřikla ho Ronova mamka.

Ron místo odpovědi zvedl ruku a kde měl jizvu od vlastního řezu a usmál se na Billa.

Tomu se rozšířili zorničky a otočil se na Hestii Joesovou.

,,Hestie upaluj zpět na bystorozorskou základnu a řekni ať nesedají za žádných okolností na koště. Brácha udělal z obraných valu past a tikající bombu. Ty zkurvenče." Řekl a dal Ronovi facku.

,,Cože?" Ptala se bledá Molly.

,,Zjednoduše řečeno mami, malý bráška právě odpojil pojistky obrany Bradavic. No jakmile vyjde měsíc tak vybuchnou a zničí vše magické v okolí 500 metrů od valů do Prasinek a Bradavic. Sice je to nezabije, ale vezme jim to magii." Řekl Bill a tvářil se bůh pomsty osobně.

Členové Fénixova řádu zbledly na kost.

,,Říká se tomu pomsta Faraona a než zeptáte jak to vím, tak to má ten zabedněnec ode mě. Že já na tebe tu hubu vůbec otevřel." Řekl Bill.

,,Rone ty jsi nejhorší co Smrtijedy potkalo." Řekl Sirius.

Hestie se otočila na podpatku a s hrůzou v očích běžela zpět do ředitelny.

,,Změna plánu plánu, mámě ještě dvě a půl hodiny k dobru díky tomu zrzatému nevím co, jo malému neřádu. Musíme posílit vnitřní obranu Bradavic. Já se spojím s Nevillem a Zachariášem a rozmístíme se po hradě. Tohle ten kretén nedobije ani za pána boha." Zařval Remus Lupin a běžel také směr ředitelna a skoro celý Fénixův řád krom Arthura Weasleyho.

,,Nevíš, jestli je tu Ginny, utekla od tety Muriel a od té doby jsme jí neviděli." Řekl ztrápeně.

,,Je tu tati a myslím, že tu zůstane a bude bojovat. Tu nepřemluvíš stejně jako mě. Jsme armáda Bradavic a dokud budou stát alespoň základy tak tu zůstaneme." Řekl Ron.

Arthur Weasley si povzdechl a řekl.

,,Dobrá, ale dávej na ní pozor jako bratr, slib to Rone. Ochraňuj kohokoliv z rodiny jako budou chránit život ten tvůj, ano." Řekl Arthur.

Ron místo, aby řekl ano tati, tak rovnou složil přísahu tedy neporušitelný slib.

,,Respekt před tebou Rone." Řekl Harry.

,,To si nemusel synu." Řekl slzami v očích Arthur Weasley.

,,Samozřejmost tati." Řekl Ron a běžel pryč najít Harryho a Hermionu.

Doběhl o dva poschodí výš, když potkal Harryho a Hermionu.

,,Kdes byl?" Ptal se udýchaný Harry. Oba doběhla Lenka a měla na ramenech zavěšený toulec s šípy a v rukou kuši, na které poznal Ron Hagridův rukopis.

,,Dárek od Hagrida pro mne k plnoletosti." Řekla hrdě.

Sirius Black vydal zavití jako pes, kterému mu někdo šlápl na packu a otočil se na Harryho.

,,Od kdy Hagrid zásobuje slečny zbraněmi?" Ptal se zničen.

,,Nevím, ale Ginny má od něho hezkou dýku a Hermiona dostala dodatečně od něho jako dárek nedávno sadu vrhacích nožů. To mě dává jedině tak zavazadla jako dárky." Mínil Harry.

,,To se nám zbláznil šafář do zbraní?" Ptal se obraz Severuse Snapa.

Na to Ron a Harry pokrčily rameny.

,,Kde je ten praštěný viteál?" Ptal se Ron.

,,V komnatě ztracených věcí." Řekl Harry.

,,Sakra, musíme uzavřít koridor tak to je v prdeli." Řekl Ron.

,,Musíme ho zničit, pak zbývá jenom ta hadice ta Naginy a ty víš kdo bude smrtelný." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Fajn." Řekl Ron.

A zase běželi dolů po schodech k komnatě vřítili se do ní a Harry praštil rukou do zdi, aby měl pozornost.

,,Poslouchejte opusťte tyto prostory a jděte do Velké Haly. Tam se spojte s z řádem. Vypadněte." Křikl na osoby zde se nacházející.

Z komnaty odešel George, Fred, Lee, Ginny, Colin a Denis a pelášili směrem velká Hala. Jenom Levandule se zastavila a řekla k Harrymu.

,,Postrádáme pár Zmijozelských, přítelíčky a samotného Draca Malfoye. Asi jsou někde zašitý, jinak jsou všichni i s profesory pryč doufám na Longbottom Manor. Tady z profesorů zůstala jenom McGonagolová, Kratiknot, Banbrigrová a Sinatrová, ostatní hlídají Longbottom Manor. Carrowovy jsi zabil a Snape utekl po duelu s McGonagolovou a Nevillem. No je tu na ošetřovně stále Poppy. Hlídá to tam Lisa, Angelina a Alice, Harry."

,,Děkuji Levandule." Řekl Harry.

,,Není zač. Nás vezme vocať jedině tak čert, viď?" Ptala se smíchem Levandule a běžela pryč.

,,To si piš." Křikl za ní Harry.

,,To jsme jí naposledy viděli živou." Řekl smutně Harry a Ron.

Pak vyšli z té komnaty a ta zavřela a dveře zmizely. Však ne na dlouho, protože tu Harry začal chodit kolečka. Znovu se objevila vrata velká jako do velké haly a otevřela se. Objevila se místnost plná harampádí a starých věcí.

,,Wau." Řekl užaslý Sirius, když to uviděl.

,,Jo Bradavice znám víc než ty Tichošlápku." Řekl Harry s úšklebkem na Siriuse.

,,Asi pravda." Řekl užasle, když procházeli tou místností a mladší verze Harryho, Hermiony, Rona a Lenky hledali něco bůh ví co.

,,Trochu to urychlím, protože krom toho, že to byla zabijačka to nebylo nic." Řekl Ron.

Scéna se změnila. Harrymu tohle bylo známe. To bylo před pár dny v Chroptící chýši. Znovu celé povídání, ve kterém on hrál toho nevědoucího Tomáše. A přemístění do Lhotky a setkání nejprve s Karin a pak z dětmi. Následně vysvětlování Harrymu ohledně Severuse Snapa.

,,Moment ona je jako mého strýčka Alpharda dcera!" Vykřikl Sirius.

,,Já mám ještě jednu tetu?" Ptal se překvapeně Draco a pak dodal.

,,A tím pádem je Severus Snape můj strejda a ta Lilly a Lucas bratranec a sestřenice." Vypadal v tu chvíli, že omdlí.

,,No já to nevěděl, přísahám." Řekl Ron.

,,Severusi, ty jsi byl celou dobu můj příbuzný no minimálně od roku 89 a já neměl ani páru. Chlape ty jsi fakt kouzelník. Já jsem úplný amatér vůči tobě." Řekl užaslý Sirius.

,,Já mám sestřenici a bratrance a tak prťavé." Řekl trošku vyjevený Draco a koukal na obrázek vzpomínky malé Lilly a Lucase.

,,No vypadá to tak." Řekl Severus Snape a díval se mírnou skepsí na svoje děti podle všeho.

,,No ta malá Lilly je fakticky vtipně brilantníí. Kéž by žila Dora, ta by jí milovala na počkání. Škoda, že nemá strýček Alphard portrét, ten by svými vnoučaty nadšen." Řekl něžně Sirius.

,,Takže Siriusi, si myslíš vážně, že je to jeho dcera?" Ptal se Harry, který tomu příběhu moc nevěřil.

,,Jo sto pro, Harry, až když řekla kdo je její otec, tak jsem si uvědomil její podobnost s Narcissou a podívej se pořádně na Lucase Harry. Možná má Severuse nos, ten chudáček, ale podívej se na jeho bradu a oči. Má je šedé a Karin také, jako ty mé. To mám po matce a strejda Alphard je měl stejné. To samé Draco. Zase Blackovské dešťovky, jak říkal prapraděda Phinias Niegelus. Morgany, jsem to ale idiot, že jsem si toho nevšiml hned." Řekl Sirius.

,,Já nejsem žížala strejdo Siriusi." Urazil se Draco.

,,Ne já mám na mysli barvu deště v očích, když se utvoří louže. Není to čistá voda, ale takovou vodu máme jako barvu očí. Androméda je má též a stejně tak tvá máma Draco. Je to jako pochodující dědictví. To asi jediné, co jsem pokládal za něco skvělého, co se týče dědění rysů mé rodiny. No Regulus je má též a ještě bradu na rozdíl ode mě. No jak to vypadá, tak tu bradu má i Lucas. Myslím, že až vyroste, tak bude kopie dědy s nosem svého otce." Řekl Sirius.

,,Fakticky díky, že tak dáváš nediv můj nos." Řekl uraženě obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,Nic proti tobě Severusi, tohle si nevybíráme. No Lilly mi trošku připomíná z mé rodiny sestru mého otce tetu Lucrecii, ta měla ty tu korunku vlasů, tedy začátek růstu vlasů také do srdce, ale jinak asi je to spíš tvoje zcela." Řekl Sirius.

,,A jsi jsi jistý, že mohl mít tvůj strýček no s nějakou nekouzelnickou ženou sex a dítě?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No strýc, když jsem byl malý každý rok někam cestoval. Hodně po kontinentě a co se týče žen nebyl zrovna tradice uznávající Black. Z rodokmenu sice byl vypálen až po smrti, ale matka zuřila na něho poprvé , kdy mi bylo šest let, poté co barvitě vyprávěl o mudlovském Octorberfestu. To je ten pivařský festival v Německu Harry. On do anděla měl hodně daleko. Měl moc rád pivo jakékoliv značky a také na to doplatil. Ztvrdly mu játra." Řekl Sirius a dodal.

,,Och vědět to matka, tu by trefilo už mnohem dříve."

,,Okej." Řekl Harry.

,,Ty Rone, a budu je moc někdy navštívit?" Ptal se tiše Draco.

,,No k tomu se také dostanu." Řekl Ron a vzpomínka pokračovala tím méně přijemným.

,,Malediktus!" Křikl Sirius.

,,Merlinovo noho, ta potvora byla ženská!" Nadskočil Draco jako by mu kolem nohou proběhla krysa.

,,Morgano co jsem to do vás nalil Weasley. To se fakt omlouvám." Řekl obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,No na druhou stranu ten hadí jazyk je príma věc. Může se domlouvat s Harrym tajně a všichni budou vědět kulový z přehazovačkou." Řekl Ron.

,,Ale ne." Zaúpěl obraz Severuse Snapa. To se mu jednou za dekádu nepovede lektvar a skončí to takovou katastrofou.

,,A já se divím, že jsi tě tady druhý hadí jazyk jménem Harry Potter nevšiml." Řekl Draco.

,,No prvně jsem byl omámený viteálem a ledovou koupelí, poté pod Cruciátu a to další jsem neviděl, to byl Ron sám. Takže jsem neměl páru, že několik měsíců kolem chodí a mluví další hadí jazyk." Řekl Harry.

,,Hm na tom něco bude." Řekl Draco.

,,Já to tak často nepoužívám. Ne že bych se té schopnosti bál, ale můj mazlíček je pes no jezevčík a ne anakonda, Draco." Řekl Ron.

Vzpomínka pokračoval dále.

,,Amos Diggori, ten chudák. Přišel o syna a teď o ženu. To si nezasloužil." Řekl Sirius.

,,Kmotra, to je trošku divné." Řekl Draco.

Však po pokračování Draco řekl.

,,Zase takový pech to nebyl. Jsou horší kmotrové, ten můj povětšinu času seděl v base a nikdy se ke mně jako kmotr nechoval natož jako strýc."

Vzpomínka pokračovala dál.

,,Cože jak Severus není Severus a co mají co s tím společného Creevreyovi bratří?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Vše vysvětlím, jen se koukejte." Řekl Ron.

Vzpomínka pokračovala kde přestala.

,,Cože udělal?" Ptal se Sirius nevěřícně.

,,No to asi by doopravdy Holoubková dostala od něho pořádnou cenu. A to znamení na ruku a možná ten šampus k tomu, ale on měl raději pořádnou irskou whisky." Řekl Draco a měl nakyslý výraz.

,,Okej Weasley, vy jste tedy odhalil pořádné hovno v Brumbálově minulosti." Řekl obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,Hovno to je celá kupice dračího hnoje Severusi. Tohle vyjít na světlo, tak letí na hodinu ze všech míst a byl by rád, aby neskončil v Azkabánu." Řekl Sirius.

Vzpomínka pokračovala dále.

,,No Diggori mladší a starší by asi spíše poslali na Brumbála draka se vzteklinou nebo pořádně rozezlenou matichoru nebo rovnou vlkodlaka. I profesor Lupin by chtěl za tohle Brumbála sežrat." Mínil Draco.

,,Hezký výčet možností jak se ho zbavit." Řekl Sirius.

,,A zase ses zavázal jedním přáním Rone. Nemůžeš vše splnit." Řekl chmurně Sirius.

,,Ale já to skoro vyplnil, jenom tohle dojet a říct to." Řekl Ron s úsměvem na rtech.

Vysvětlování ve vzpomínce Ronaldem Weasleym pokračovalo.

,,Och také mám tu hučku moc rád." Řekl ironicky Sirius a dodal.

,,Ale za tohle, abych si ten vyhazov zasloužil. Málem jsem tě zabil." Řekl Sirius.

,,Takže i syn Brumbála byl po smrti, to asi ta rodová linie u Abertforth, no Bertího, vymře. Merline, Hermiona mu dokázala srazit hřebínek na počkání." Usmíval se Sirius.

,,Ne." Zakroutil Ron hlavou.

,,Rone ty jsi ryl do naší mapy kvůli tomu. To je poklad." Řekl zamračeně Sirius.

,,No pomohla mi vyřešit hádanku století." Řekl Ron.

,,Počkej on je Brumbála syn!" Vykřikl Sirius a ukázal prstem na obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,Ano a pravým jménem Brion Brandstone." Řekl Ron.

,,Merline a já mu věřil a důvěřoval, bral jako mentora, ale ten hajzl přitom byl můj otec a ještě mě použil jako zbraň." Dal hlavu do dlaní v obraze Severus Snape.

,,Nejste první a ni poslední komu to udělal. On si jedině s lidmi hrál jako s šachovými figurami pane profesore." Řekl Harry.

,,No ta Avada byla tenkrát málo, Severusi. Moc málo." Mínil Draco a byl bledý ve tvářích co se dověděl. Tohle bylo kruté a ohavné snad ještě víc než jeho teta Bellatrix.

Vyprávění pokračovalo dalším odhalením.

,,U Merlinových ponožek, případ Creevrey je ještě horší než jsem si myslel. Oni jsou vlastně Princové a pravý Snapové. To je tak ujetý. Postavený na hlavu." Vyjádřil se na to Draco.

,,Ano chudák Bertí toho by to poslalo do hrobu." Řekl Sirius sladce.

,,Nech si raději Bertího pro sebe, aby se Tichošlápku někde před ním neprořekl a jednu neschytal." Řekl Ron.

,,Kapišto Rone, to by bylo nemile. Ale přesto, byla to velice zajímavá vzpomínka." Usmíval se Sirius.

,,No adekvátní trest až pro příliš zvědavý portrét a toho vola také." Řekl obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,A velice kreativní." Uznal šprýmař Sirius.

,,Provedení také kvalitní, och James a Remus by byli rozhodně pyšní i na tebe."Dodal posléze.

,,No ty vzpomínky rozhodně někde jsou. To bych nečekal ani já, že by ses vymazal a nehal je spláchnout do odpadu. Jako by nebyli." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ta jako myslíte, že je to u mne doma. Ale tam je to zavřené a já se tam nemohu dostat." Řekl Draco.

,,Takže ta místnost existuje?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Místnost Pottere, Severus si u otce odkoupil celé podzemí pod gentlemanskou místností v Severním křídle. To je devět pater dolů. Tedy velký barák do hloubky." Řekl Draco.

,,Devět pater!" Řekl Ron.

,,Ano." Řekl Draco.

,,Tam asi nebudou asi jenom vzpomínky. Předpokládám." Řekl Harry.

,,Ani nikdo se tam nedostal zatím?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ne od roku 1998. Ani tvůj bratr Rone. Zkoušel jsem to s ním, ale málem ho to osmahlo jako pečené kuře. Poté řekl, že už cokoliv, co bylo dělané Snapem nechce ani vidět." Řekl Draco.

,,Chudák Bill." Řekl Ron.

,,Já klíčník, tak to se asi pletete, já nic od Severuse nedostal a ten prut mi koupil jako dárek Červíček, i když nevím, kde vzal na to prachy." Řekl Draco.

,,Tak kdo je klíčník když ne ty?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Podle mě je to Ron. To jemu dal hodinky a nechal ho bydlet s jeho rodinou. Ani o mě neřekl, že jsem jeho rodina, ale Weasleyho propašoval do rodiny Princů rodiny jeho mámy a tu velice miloval." Řekl Draco a ukázal na Rona.

,,Hm to by mohlo být, v tom vlaku vás oslovily dle dokladů slečna Prince." Řekl obraz Severuse Snapa.

Teď koukal nevěřícně Ron.

,,No tak to ozkoušíme, možná právě Ron se umí dostat do té pevnosti. Nechci to říkat, ale možná jsi ještě větší expert než tvůj bratr Bill, Rone. Jeho by jistě s těmi štíty nenapadalo udělat. Hm řekněme to tak, on neumí jet na doraz. Možná právě proto si tě Severus vybral, nemáš zábrany se obětovat ve hře. Klidně by jsi zemřel sám, kdyby to mělo zachránit rodinu nebo přátele. A toho si ten nevygumovaný Severus Snape hodně vážil, když se sám také na to očividně chystal." Řekl Sirius hořce.

,,Hm já zírám Siriusi Blacku, tvoje úvaha by mohla být správná. Weasley na mě udělal rozhodně dojem, to se klidně přiznám bez červenání. Jeho přátelství vůči Potterovi a Grangerové má zcela jinou dimenzi, než co jsem kdy zažil to však mají všichni tři. Hm jak se říká přátelství na život a na smrt. Ale potřebovalo by to ověřit." Řekl obraz Severuse Snapa.

,,Fajn tak se na to podívám, ale nejprve to tu uklidím." Řekl Ron.

,,To bych prosil." Ozval se Draco i Severus.

Ron tedy ,,Finíte" ukončil video projekci vzpomínek a začal uklízet.

,,Hm nejlepší by bylo vás vzít sebou." Řekl Ron a vzal obraz Severuse Snapa a uložil ho do vaku od polštáře.

Pak společně s Dracem, Siriusem a Harrym zmizel krbem v ředitelně na Malfoy Manor. Ředitelna osaměla.

**Přidáno 19.10.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Doufám, že přesto, že tato kapitola byla pořádně dlouhá tak se bude líbit. Trochu jsem upravila původní děj sedmého dílu a život Rona. A ačkoliv poslední dobou je mnoho povídek, kde je vykreslován jako pitomec, tak právě v sedmém dílu ukazuje se právě jako pravý přítel Harryho a já jeho příběh rozvíjím, kde původní děj mlčel. A tato kapitola je důležitá pro další děj. Protože bude mít důležitou roli v dalším životě Rona nebo snad tak trochu také Veronici, tedy obrázku pravého světa. Ten nikdy není růžový. Jinak doufám, že jmenování při překladu jmen nejste uraženi, však já znám spíše Bedřichy pokročilého věku nikoliv mého věku. A co se připodobnění Snapa našeho bývalého pana prezidenta Václava Havla k Siriusi, panu Weasleymu a panu Evansovi, to má důvod v jistých podobnostech. Však jistě víte, co myslím. A využití řopíku jako malých základen českých bystrozorů by byl dobrý nápad využití. Nesnáším opuštěné stavby všeho druhu. Dnes ještě přidám jednu kapitolu a u ní napíšu další termín přidání.**

**Vaše elenor**


	13. Kapitola 13- Zámky Severuse Snapa

**Kapitola 13– Zámky Severuse Snapa**

Nacházíme se v Malfoy Manor, konkrétně v gentlemanské místnosti nebo z pohledu Draca Malfoye jeho zašívárnou před Astorii a okolním světem, kde může být klukem nebo chlapem.

,,Hm ale, ale, ale Draco, co tu máme. Ty tu máš dokonce už i televizi." Řekl Harry, když tu místnost velkou jako učebna lektvarů viděl.

,,Hm tady se dá jistě dá lenošit." Řekl Ron, když viděl z jeho pohledu krásné modré kanape.

,,No literaturu tu máš také jak vidím." Řekl Sirius když viděl hromádku porno magazínů.

,,Néé někdo tu byl. Někdo se mi hrabal ve věcech. Ty časopisy byly krásně schované a ne pohozené na stole a někdo tu hrál šipky." Chytil se za hlavu Draco, když to viděl.

,,Hm nepustil jsi sem Seamuse?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ten ví, že si má po sobě uklidit, když tu chce být, ne tohle musel být někdo jiný." Řekl Draco a vyndaval šipky z šipkového terče, na kterém byla pohyblivá fotka Bellatrix Lestrangrové, už značně propíchaná jako jehelníček.

,,Dobrá terapie." Uznal Sirius, když to viděl.

,,Doporučení mé psycholožky, ale proto tu nejsme. Pojďte." Řekl Draco a otevřel dveře se schodištěm dolů.

Sešli šest schodů dolů a ocitly se v prostorné chodbě. Na konci byly obyčejné dveře.

,,Tady to je. Tvůj bratr zkoušel všemožná kouzla a odeklínačské triky, ale nic, jenom jsme tu museli hasit a on si spálil košili." Řekl Draco k Ronovi, který nesl obraz Severuse Snapa ve vaku od polštáře, který si kouzly proměnil v baťoh.

,,Hm ani odeklínačská, dobrá, tak to zkusíme po mudlovsku. Měl bych doporučit Billovi více času trávit s Georgem. Tohle myslím, totiž potřebuje…" Ron se odmlčel a vytáhl z kapsy bronzovou vlásenku, kterou včera Ginny vytratila z vlasů na Grimouldově náměstí.

Přešel k dveřím a začal se hrabat v zámku jako starý lupič.

,,Ještě trošku…" Řekl tiše Ron.

Cvak.

Ron vzal za kliku a trochu více silou a otevřel dveře.

,,Willieme kam se poděla tvoje Weasleyovská čest. První jsi člověk a pak kouzelník, pitomče." Prohlásil Ron a vešel.

Draco koukal na to jako opařený.

,,Jo Severus Snape vyrůstal totiž mezi mudly, vážení kouzelnici." Řekl Harry a šel za Ronem.

,,No kouzla asi nejsou na všechno vhodná." Pokrčil rameny Sirius a dodal.

,,Ron je holt expert. Kam nejde čert natož Williem, tak pošle osud Rona."

Draco mlčky šel za nimi.

Vešli do další místnosti stejně velké jako Dracova zašívárna, ale až na kulatý stůl a na něm proutěný košík byla jinak prázdná.

,,Hm mám pocit dežaví z prvního ročníku." Řekl Harry.

,,Ano tohle jsou zkoušky, ale jenom Severuse Snapa a ne celého profesorského sboru Harry." Mínil Ron.

,,Ano co máme v košíku. Figurky." Řekl Harry.

,,Divné ty nejsou šachové." Řekl Ron.

,,Ne to je něco jiného." Řekl Harry.

,,Dokonce i vůl tu je a osel. Na co je to dobré?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Betlém!" Vykřikl Harry, když vyndal figurku panny Marie.

,,Betlém?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ano to je církevní zkouška. On byl Snapa věřící a hlavně jeho máma. Chodil na náboženství a byl ministrant. Tohle musel znát jako svoje boty." Řekl Harry a dodal.

,,Asi to nepamatuje, protože mi řekl, že do kostela nechodil. Proto jsem se cítil napálen, ale on si to vygumoval z hlavy také." Řekl Harry a začal skládat svatou rodinu a další postavy na stolek.

,,Ano ženil se v kostele. Dával slib před bohem." Dodal Ron.

,,Tak hotovo." Řekl Harry.

Ustoupil o toho, ale nic se nedělo.

,,Něco chybí." Řekl Draco.

,,Ale co?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Světlo boží." Řekl Ron.

,,Co?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Na štědrý večer svítila nad Betlémem hvězda. A přišli tří králové a přinesli dary. Ono se to v České republice slaví. Lumos." Řekl Ron a namířil betlém světlem.

Oči svaté rodiny se rozzářily v záři Lumos od Rona a za stolem s betlém se objevily padající dveře.

,,Budiž světlo, jak se říká v bibli." Spráskl ruce Harry.

,,Geniální." Prohlásil Sirius. Na to by nikdo z Smrtijedů neprošel. Tohle neznal ani on.

,,Světelný magický zámek, hodně složité klouzlo." Mínil Draco.

Otevřeli dveře a šli po schodech dolů.

Tam byla další místnost. Ta byla přeplněná knihami.

,,A zase knihy, potom, že Hermiona je knihomol. Tady byl ještě větší červotoč." Řekl Harry.

,,Ale nevidím tu východ." Řekl Sirius.

,,Někde tu musí být, ale kde. Hm on sice měl knížky sice rád, ale nejvíce si vážil jedné knížky. Viděl jsem jí kdysi v Halle." Řekl Draco a dodal.

,,Odnesl jí pak do bezpečí."

,,O co šlo?" Ptal se Harry.

,,O slovník Britanica, po jeho matce, hodně staré vydání." Řekl Draco.

,,Tak víme, co hledat Draco. Potom, že nejsi klíčem." Řekl Harry.

,,Hledejte starou knihu s velkým tištěním názvem Britanica. Co nevím najdu ve slovníku nebo v encyklopedii." Řekl Harry a začal přejíždět po regálech.

,,Mám to!" Křikl Sirius a koukal na starou knížku se zlatým nápisem.

,,Hm máme jí vyndat?" Ptal se Sirius Harryho.

,,Jo." Řekl Harry, Ron i Draco.

Sirius jí vyndal a za ní viděl starý držák na svícen.

,,No ty mi připomíná vchod do jedné komůrky na lektvary Horácia Křiklana. Zmetku." Řekl Sirius a zatáhl za to.

Na druhé straně místnosti se odsunul regál a za ním byli další dveře.

,,Ty jsi příšerný Severusi." Zakroutil hlavou Sirius.

Prošli dveřmi a zase scházeli dolů po schodech. Ocitly se v kopii učebny lektvarů, ale bez lektvarů a Severuse Snapa.

,,No, že by si svojí roli nacvičoval?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Čert ví." Řekl Ron.

,,Podívejte se na tabuli." Řekl Draco.

Na tabuli bylo napsáno. Pro klid na studium. Pro otrapy. Pro nepřátele. A za ním pomlčky na dopsání.

,,Chápu pane profesore, tohle je kouzelnická zkouška Prince dvojí krve." Usmál se Harry a popadl křídu a přešel k tabuli.

,,Muffliato, Levicorpus, Sectumsempra." Řekl Harry a napsal to na tabuli.

Tabule zmizela v okamžiku, kdy Harry dopsal.

,,He, tohle mohl jenom vědět ten kdo četl vaší učebnici pane, vy jste mě tu chtěl, také, co." Řekl sám k sobě Harry.

,,Kolik jich bude ještě?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Osum, pro každé poschodí jedno, jako to bylo u kamene mudrců. Viď Harry?" Ptal se Harryho zas Ron.

,,No dalo by se to předpokládat." Řekl Harry, když šli zase o patro dolu do útrob Malfoy Manor.

Vešli do prázdné místnosti, kde byla jenom veprostřed socha fénixe v nadživotní velikosti.

,,Hm co s tím Severusi, copak jsi měl rád fénixe?" Ptal se sám sebe Sirius.

,,Ne tady jde o symbol. Musí to mí spojitost s Fénixovým řádem jako takovým." Mínil Ron.

,,Ale co?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Hm ten fénix něco drží v pařátech." Řekl Harry a přešel blíž.

,,Hm to je hlavolam, nebo spíš numerický hlavolam. Je tam místo pro čtrnáct číslic, ale co to má být nevím. Čtrnácti číselný kód, to je fakticky moc i na mě." Řekl Ron.

,,Čtrnáct čísel?" Ptal se Sirius se zdviženým obočím.

,,Ano." Řekl Ron.

,,Ha, ha, ha on si zapamatoval tedy adresu dokonale." Řekl Sirius a začal se smát až se za břicho popadal.

,,Čeho adresu?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Adresu Grimouldova náměstí 12, Harry." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ale to jsou písmena." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo, ale když se přihlašuje krb do letaxové sítě, tak nejprve dostává číselné označení a pak až normální název. A u nás byl krb dlouhou dobu odpojen. Musel se připojit znovu, takže jeden měsíc byla adresa…" Sirius přešel k hlavolamu a a začal točit čísly.

,,Nula, jedna, tři, jedna, osm, sedm, čtyři, dva, nula, tři, sedm, nula, nula, a devět." Řekl Sirius.

Socha fénixe rozevřela křídla a odletěla na druhou stranu a odhalila točité schodiště dolů.

,,Krbové spojení na Grimouldovo náměstí, tak to by mě v životě nenapadlo." Řekl Ron.

,,Byla to základna fénixe, řádu fénixe." Řekl Sirius.

,,Že si to pamatuješ Siriusi." Divil se Harry.

,,Remus mi to rval strašlivým způsobem do hlavy." Zabručel Sirius.

Sešli o patro níže a ocitli se v další známé místnosti. A to všem.

Před nimi stála kopie Blackovské místnosti s tapisérii rodiny Blacků.

,,Merline, on udělal kopii." Řekl užasle Harry.

,,A i s těmi co byli vyhozeni z rodiny včetně mě." Řekl v úžasu Sirius.

,,Páni ten si dal tedy práci s tím." Řekl Ron.

,,A je tu i Karin a děti, Teddy a i Severus sám." Řekl Draco v úplném úžasu.

,,Dokonce strejda Alphard, strýček Marius, a ostatní předci, kteří byli vypálení z rodokmenu. Musel dohledat jak vypadali. Obnovit je." Řekl Sirius a přejížděl po jménech.

,,Je tu i táta a Remus a také on. Prostě všichni co jsou s Blacky příbuzní." Řekl Harry.

,,Ne tento rodokmen je mnohem větší, jsou tu i Weasleyovi a také Srkovi, Brukerovi. Je to kompletní. Severus vytvořil kompletní rodokmen rodiny Blacků až do roku 1600!" Řekl Draco.

,,To muselo dát hodně práce, tohle musíme také ukázat Narcisse a Andromédě. Ty budou zírat. Být živa má matka, tak by zde omdlela. Na Grimouldově náměstí je rodokmen jenom do roku 1700. Severus došel dál o století." Řekl Sirius.

,,On byl jednoduše skvělý člověk." Řekl Draco.

,,Nezasloužil si zemřít a přijít o rodinu a vzpomínky." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo je čas to trochu narovnat." Řekl Ron a koukal na obrázky vlastní rodiny na rodokmenu.

,,A nevadí, že jsem příbuzný z Ginny. Nebude to trochu moc zkažené?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No jsou to čtyři generace a ještě přes matky Harry, já na tom byl hůř." Řekl Sirius a ukázal na to, že jeho máti a otec byli bratranec a sestřenice z druhého kolene.

,,Hm jo to bylo horší." Uznal Harry.

,,Ale jak se dostaneme dál?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Tohle je rodina Blacků, ale něco tu chybí." Řekl Sirius.

,,A co?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Rodinné heslo." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ne toujours pur to nebude, Siriusi." Zakroutil hlavou Ron.

,,Proč ne?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Protože on čisté krvi nevěřil, jako ty. A Karin neznala toto heslo." Řekl Ron.

,,Co pak?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Heslo rodiny Evansů, ti se k němu chovali vždy jako k vlastnímu. A jeho skutečnou rodinou, která ho milovala." Řekl Harry a stále držel v ruce křídu začal tam kde začínal rodokmen Lycorisem Blackem ,,Ne krev dělá rodinu, ale lidé, kteří jí utvářejí a tvoří jí jako klas pšenice."

Jakmile to dopsal, tak celý rodokmen se rozzářil v barvách o dost živějších a portrét profesora Phiniase Blacka, a dalších se probudil k životu krom Severuse Snapa.

,,Merline, kde to jsem?" Ptal se obraz Oriona Blacka jako první.

,,Co je toto za místo?" Ptala se Lucrécie Prewettová.

,,To má být vtip?" Ptal se Fred Weasley.

,,Siriusi ty žiješ?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Tichošlápku?" Ptal se James Potter.

,,Ty vole na nebi, tohle je hromadný portrét rodiny. Živí a oživený. Kam se hrabou Bradavice." Řekl Draco.

,,Já jsem obraz!" Vypískl Fred zděšeně.

,,Jo bohužel." Zabručel Ron.

,,Ach ne, tady je to samý krvezrádce." Bručel Lucius Malfoy ze své podobizny.

,,Sklapni otče." Promnul si kořen nosu Draco.

,,Hele Remusi pak ti vše vysvětlím a Doře také, ale teď máme něco jiného na práci." Řekl Sirius a upaloval z této místnosti pryč. Ostatní také.

,,Merlinovo noho, tohle je nejlepší Vánoční dárek od Severuse Snape." Řekl Harry v chodbě za touto místností.

,,To sakra ano. Máme portrét Freda, sice malý ale je to on a Remuse také. Mohu je zkopírovat a pověsti kam se mi zachce. Severus Snape je pravý génius." Řekl Ron.

,,Doru, otce, bohužel také máti, a ostatní. Všechny z rodiny. Tohle mu nezapomenu. Díky Severusi." Plakal Sirius.

,,Můžeme to pak ukázat." Řekl Draco.

,,To bude Vánoční bomba." Řekl Ron.

,,Však stále nemáme jeho vzpomínky a já chci svůj úkol dokončit." Řekl pevně Ron.

,,Pravda, jdeme." Řekl Sirius utřel si slzy rukávu a přímo jak generál šel dolů.

Vešli do další místnosti která byla luxusně zařízená jako v nějakém hotelové loby, byl tu dokonce i bar s velice luxusním výběrem alkoholu. A také tam byl starý gramofon.

,,Hm co tady po nás náš milí Severus chce, abychom se opili do němoty nebo co?" Ptal se Sirius a rozhlížel se.

,,Ne abychom se zaposlouchali do hudby. On jako malý zpíval, takže ten gramofon odkazuje na hudbu jako takovou." Řekl Harry a dal jehlu na desku a natočil gramofon, aby začal hrát.

Také začal hrát.

Sirius se zamyslel, tohle rozhodně byla klasická hudba. Nic odvážného, ale spíše ukliňujícího.

Ron však začal do toho broukat.

,,Ty to znáš?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ano to je od Bedřicha Smetany Vltava. Klasická skladba od českého autora. Je to o té české řece, kterou Češi mají rádi." Řekl Ron a zavřel obě oči.

,,Je to proud, který se ta řeka dere, nebo drala víc než na ní vystavěli vodní díla. Ten Smetana byl oblíbený u Karin i Severuse. Řekl Ron a otevřel oči a podíval se směr baru.

,,Voda, o tu tu jde a její zkrocení. Vltava je divoká řeka totiž, živel. Vodní kohoutek dokáže vodu také zkrotit, tak jí pustíme." Řekl a vběhl vrátky za bar a otočil kohoutkem u dřezu.

Tam kde bylo piano se otočila zeď a otevřel se vchod.

,,Wau." Řekl Sirius.

,,Řeka z duší na které stojí nejhezčí města." Řekl Ron.

,,Jo Severus Snape byl slušný instalatér." Řekl Harry.

Šli po schodech dolů a ocitly se u dalších dveří, obloženými kachličkami.

A tam nepomohla ani vlásenka Ginny Weasleyové. Ty prostě nešli otevřít.

,,Zatraceně." Řekl Ron.

,,Co s tím?" Ptal se Sirius, když se nad tím Ron vzteká.

,,Poslední dveře, posledního patra a my se nemůžeme do nich dostat." Řekl Harry.

,,Tady musí být další hádanka od Severuse Snape." Řekl Draco.

,,Ale jaká?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,A nemohou to být ty kachličky, no náš instalatér by to zvládl, co Rone?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo." Řekl Ron a pořádně si na kachličky s kostkovaným motivem posvítil.

Dokonce si ně sáhl a ucukl s rukou.

,,Pane profesore, vy snad jste Merlin sám, jak dobře mne znáte." Zakroutil hlavou Ron.

,,Co?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Tohle je má zkouška Harry, moje hra. Tohle je šachová hra na těch kachličkách. Znázornění jak pro šachisty. Simultánka." Řekl Ron.

,,Šachová hra, a to máš jako hrát?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne, ne, ne, já už jí vyhrál. Harry, kdysi dávno. Tohle je přepis mojí hry vůči Minervě McGonagolové když jsme šli zachránit kámen mudrců, před Qwirellem." Řekl Ron a přejel po kachličkách kolem dokola.

,,Ano tímto končí, tím že jsem obětoval koně. Obětoval sám sebe ve hře. A měl z toho otřeš mozku. Však otázka, co po mě Severus chce, když je to dokončené." Řekl Ron.

,,Ty jsi tu ten hráč Rone, ne já." Řekl Draco.

,,Ano já, hrál." Řekl Ron a rozšířili se mu zorničky a zaryl zuby do spodnímu rtu.

Otřel povrch dveří a viděl, z čeho jsou dělané. Obyčejné dřevo bez jakékoliv úpravy.

,,Podej mi křídu Harry, něco zkusím." Řekl Ron.

Harry mu jí podal.

Ron se na ty dveře jednoduše podepsal celým svým jménem . Ronald Bilius Weasley.

A ustoupil. Nic se nestalo.

,,Ne špatně, tohle je moc jednoduché, potřebují mě víc." Řekl Ron a vytáhl z kapsy kalhot ne vlásenku, ale nůž.

,,Sebeobětování vůči rodině a přátelům nám oběma není cizí a co je víc obětí člověka než vlastní krev." Řekl Ron a řízl se do dlaně.

Sykl bolestí, protože si odvykl řezných ran za ty měsíce v míru a klidu.

Namočil do řinoucí krve prst a napsal své jméno krví na to z křídy.

Ozvalo se cvak a dveře se otevřely.

,,Ten sadista." Prohlásil Sirius a hned seslal hojivé kouzlo na Ronovu ruku.

,,Co by jsi od něho chtěl, kmotře." Řekl Harry.

Vešli do lektvarystické laboratoře. Však nikde neviděli jednou ampulku s lektvarem nebo něco takového.

,,Kde jsou?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ne musí to být tady, otevřeli jsme všechny dveře. Dostali jsme se sem. Musí to tu někde být." Řekl Harry.

,,Kde však?" Ptal se Draco a začal otevírat skříně a skřínky a hledat.

Ron se podíval kolem sebe. Jeho mozek byl z Severuse Snapa dost unavený. Měl ho docela po krk a začala ho bolet hlava. Zaklonil hlavu a podíval se nahoru.

Tam uviděl hvězdné nebe jako viděl vždy když vstoupil do Velké haly Bradavické školy.

,,To je nádhera." Řekl.

,,Co?" Ptal se Harry, který hledal s Dracem v prázdných skříních.

Ron ukázal nahoru.

Ostatní se tam podívali.

,,On si udělal v laboratoři vlastní hvězdné nebe. Vkus rozhodně měl." Řekl Sirius.

,,Však proč?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Možná se mu to líbilo." Pokrčil rameny Draco.

,,Hm tohle nejsou hvězdy nebo kouzla lidi. To jsou jeho vzpomínky. Všem na očích, ale přitom skryté. A hvězdy jsou všem na očích také. On to myslel obecně ne na svou osobu." Řekl Ron.

,,Ale jak je dostat dolů?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Má někdo zde koště nebo mám pro něj dojít?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Koště ne, určitě tu musí být nějaký mechanismus, který je nechá sestoupit dolů. On byl hračička." Řekl Ron a zase koukal kolem sebe.

,,Ale jaký?" Ptal se Harry a nic zajímavého tu neviděl.

,,Je tu něco co sem nepatří?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Nebo je to zase kohoutek?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ne dvakrát něco stejného by on neudělal." Řekl Ron.

,,Tak co, co měl co společného Severus se hvězdným nebem?" Ptal se Sirius Black.

,,Hm dobrá otázka." Řekl Harry.

,,Hm člověk se dívá na hvězdy z různých důvodů, pozoruje, odhaduje roční dobu a polohu." Řekl Draco.

,,Ano poloha, tady to je Nebe nad Anglii ne nad Českou republikou, jeho pravým domovem tam kde je jeho srdce a rodina." Řekl Ron a vyndal hodinky a nastavil je tak jako by se chtěl přemístit do Lhotky. Pak namířil sklíčko na hvězdnou oblohu a zapnul malou elektronickou svítilnu hodinek.

,,Severus Snape, mi řekl když jsme se loučili minulý konec ledna, že ty hodinky mají výbornou svítilnu jak pravé hvězdy. Možná tím myslel toto." Řekl Ron.

Ne svítilna, ale hodinky se rozzářily směrem hvězdného nebe a ampulky s vzpomínkami začali zářit jako silný lustr, až z toho oči přecházeli.

Svítili na všechno v místnosti a rozzářily i horní dvířka lektvaristické laboratoře a světelný paprsek natolik zmohutněl, že odhalil malou díru v podlaze.

,,Jo tady to musí být." Řekl Ron strčil tam prst a vypnul svítilnu hodinek.

Ozvalo se škroukání jako v hladovém člověku a zářící hvězdná obloha vzpomínek se začala sestupovat dolů k nim na úroveň jejich loktů a z podlahy naopak vystoupal vysoký sloup s křišťálovou koulí, jednu z těch co měla Traveliová a ta se rozsvítila a začala zářit.

Ron od ní a od sloupu odstoupil. V tom se ozval hlas Severuse Snapa.

,,Tss." Ozvalo se potměšile a hlas Severuse Snapa ozval znova.

,,Takže jsi to zvládl Ronalde nebo ti mám říkat slečno Veronico. No jestli jsi tohle našel, tak jsem po smrti a na tebe s konečnou platností přešel slib, který jsi mi dal v Halle."

Trochu se odmlčel.

,,Jak vím, že jsi to ty? Jednoduše, protože jsi jediný, kdo dokáže sem dotáhnout Pottera a mladého Malfoye. Tvoje schopnosti jsou bezedné přátelství, vytrvalost, moudrost, kreativita a odhodlání dohrát jakoukoliv hru. Smrt je pro tebe jenom další štací, když už a na rozdíl od velkých kouzelníků včetně mně se jí nebojíš Ronalde."

Severus Snape se zase odmlčel.

,,Už v prvním ročníku jsi mne zaujal, svou obětí ve hře proti Minervě. Jenom pravý mistr šachové partie dokáže obětovat svou nejmilejší figuru, ale přitom bojuje dokonce aby jí nemusel obětovat. Tvůj král není král jako takový, ale každá figura ve hře. To jsem poznal. A tak se chováš i ve skutečném životě. Pro tebe má každý člověk cenu tvého života a hlavně těch které miluješ. Impozatní náhled na život ale také zničující."

,,Možná jsi byl jenom dítě, ale dokázal se už tenkrát rozhodnout mezi vlastním zraněním a zraněním přátel. Ve dvanácti hodné respektu. Proto když jsem tě viděl ve vězení Nott Manor, tak jsem rozhodl, že tě udělám ochráncem mé rodiny. Protože takovým člověkem jsem byl i já."

Hlas Severuse Snapa se znovu odmlčel.

,,Je mi jasné, že už to ví Potter a i mladý Draco Malfoy. Moje velké tajemství. Těžko by jsi to všechno zvládl sám, pokud už nejsi starcem s velké moudrosti, ale malé denní paměti." Ozvalo se uchetnutí.

,,Takže mám i pro ně vzkaz."

Ozvalo se odkašlání.

,, Pottere, no tedy Harry, doufám, že jsi přežil a alespoň ti na tom světě někdo zůstal, koho máš rád. Třeba slečna Weasleyová. Protože největší smutek je ze samoty a opuštění tě může dohnat do náruče samotné smrti a já vím o čem mluvím. Dále bych ti rád doporučil, abys ses nevěnoval bystrozorství. Ano jsi skvělý duelant, a máš instinkty a dobrý cit pro spravedlnost. To vše dělá také bystrozora, ale to vše vzniklo tvým životem, který si vedl. Jestli je mír a to v doufám, tak poznáš rychle, že ten klid působí i na tebe, a ty sám jsi jak vyhasínající plamen. V prvním ročníku v prvním měsíci když jsi tu byl, jsem zjistil, že pravý Harry Potter je klidný a milý kluk, který nerad vyhledává potíže a rád by si našel přátele, tedy opak otce, ačkoliv jsme ti říkal opak. To bylo jenom divadlo pro starého kohouta Brumbála a zmijozelské studenty ze smrtijedských rodin. Museli mne vidět tak, jak mě jak mě viděli dosud, abych nemusel se odhalovat. Hrát svojí roli dál. No tento kluk no asi už mladý muž chce být bystrozor. To nikdy Harry nedopadne dobře. Najdi si klidnější práci, která ti bude dělat radost a potěšení a kde budeš mít pocit, že nejsi něčí loutka na provázku, jako já. Hodně štěstí a i toho zdraví do dospělého života a už jenom hezké zážitky, protože i ty jsou v životě potřeba."

Severus Snape se znovu odmlčel.

,,Děkuji pane profesore Snape." Řekl slzami v očích Harry. Tohle ho dojalo.

,,Draco Luciusi Malfoyi, nerad používám tvoje celé jméno, ale dnes mi to připadá vhodné. Jsi z rodiny Zmijozelů po ix generací, ale musím ti říct, že ty nebýt tvého jména asi by si nikdy do této koleje nepatřil. Ne ty Draco, si občas zadáváš v povaze se svým strýcem Siriusem Blackem. Jsi víc Blackem než kdy Malfoyem. Už jsem to poznal v prvním ročníku. Obklopen silnými přáteli, jsi urážel slabší a jiné spolužáky, ale přitom exceloval v předmětech jakoby se nechumelilo. Dával jsi jasně najevo svojí nadřazenost, ale když povstal temný pán, tak najednou toto bylo pryč. Tvoje pýcha se prostě vypařila a šla stranou. Začal si otevírat oči jako novorozené mládě a konečně vidět ten krutý svět. To samé se stalo i Siriusi Blackovi. A tento rok, myslím poslední školní co jsem byl ředitel, jsem poznal pravého Draca. Odvahy Nebelvíra, přítele Zmijozela, moudrosti Hagwaspára a lásky Mrzimora. Překonal jsi moje očekávaní, která jsem o tobě zpočátku měl. Možná jsi syn svých rodičů, ale jsi jiný a na to buď pyšný. Nestůj ve stínu starších osob a přihlas o slovo, když budeš moct. Doufám totiž, že nebudeš politik, ale místo toho akademik a učitel, který dá pocit zmijozelské koleji, že není nic ztraceno pádem temného pána a že se bojuje ve zmijozelském stylu dál. Že jí dáš původní krásu, kterou před věky měla. Máš na to překonat svými slovy dobu. A na závěr bych ti říct, že možná jsem ti neřekl, ale vždy jsem tě považoval za součást rodiny a skoro za vlastního syna. Měl jsem tě doopravdy rád Draco."

Zase bylo slyšet zakašlání a Severus se na chvilku odmlčel.

Za to Draco Malfoy držel se zuby spodní ret a po tvářích se mu koulely slzy. Div se mu nechtělo řvát jako malému. Takhle se naposled držel okraje propasti na Severusově pohřbu. Byl zlostí bez sebe, že nedokázal zabránit jeho smrti a nešťastný, že už nikdy ho neuvidí žijící osobu. Jenom těžko překonával toto vše.

Pak se ještě ozval ten hlas jednou.

,,No ještě jednou k tobě Ronalde. No Rone, jestli chceš, ono je to jedno dnes. Předem děkuji za všechny roky, kdy budeš oporou mých dětí v magickém světě. Ať to bude cokoliv. Vím, že jako syn z velké rodiny to dokážeš hravě. Vím, že jsem na tebe uvalil břímě, které mělo být mé a že jsem si to trochu vynutil, ale doufám, že skrz to nebudeš přenášet zlobu na mé děti nebo na mou ženu Karin. Máš srdce ze zlata asi tolik jako ho měla Lilly Evansová- Potterová a vím, že jsi schopen překousnout hodně věcí. Věřím ti, že co ti bylo dáno ve vlastní rodině v tobě zakořenilo a budeš moct to dát i té mé v tvojí roli ochránce. Čistě jenom ochránce. Ještě jednou ti moc děkuji a přeji stejně jako Harrymu a Dracovi lepší život než který jsem kdy měl já. Opatruj svoje přátele, rodinu svojí nebo mou, ale nezapomínej na sebe. Zanechal by jsi příliš mnoho za sebou." Řekl hlas Severuse Snapa a ještě jednou se odmlčel a ozval se znovu.

,,Poslední věc technického rázu Rone. Tady v té místnosti jsou moje vzpomínky na Karin. Ta je určené pro rodinu ale ne pro širokou veřejnost. Nikdo, kdo není na rodokmenu je nesmí vzhlédnout. Slib to prosím. Další věc, mám další portrét, ten co je v ředitelně není dokončený a nemá všechny vzpomínky. V místnosti z gramofonem je v piánu ukrytý můj dokončený, který víc vše, co já. Ten dejte Karin, Lilly a Lucasi darem. Je mi jedno k jakému datu. Však ať ho dá na místo, kam jim nebudou chodit návštěvy třeba na půdu nebo někam stranou. Nemusí mne každý vidět. Nedokončený ponechte tak jak je nebo mu něco ukažte, nelijte do něho moc informací. Bylo by to na škodu. Pak další věc, tady to podzemní sídlo je dle smlouvy v pracovně Luciuse za jeho ach tak krásnou knihovnou ve vlastnictví Ronalda Billiuse Weasleyho jako majitele. Rone jenom ty rozhodni jak zde ukrytými poklady naložíš, protože tvá rozhodnutí jsou v souladu mými. A je to také vtípek na účet Luciuse, že i Weasley může vlastnit kus jeho panství, toho mrchožrouta. Ať se třeba postaví na hlavu a začne kokrhat. Patří mu to. Už jsem mluvil dost dlouho takže loučím a s konečnou platností odcházím ze scény. Váš Severus Tobias Snape."

Křišťálová koule zhasla.

Sirius Black si sedl na jedinou židli zde a řekl.

,,Na tebe nikdo nemá Severusi Snape, ty jsi všem vytřel zrak leštidlem na krby."

* * *

Molly Weasleyová byla celá nesvá z toho, že ocitla na Vánoční oslavě v Malfoy Manor. Bylo to pro ní dost bolestné sídlo. Sídlo patřící lidem, kteří ublížili tolik její rodině. Však byla překvapena tím, jak moc se tu změnilo. Toto nebylo temné Zmijozeské sídlo, ale spíše jenom kouzelnické sídlo. Málo kde bylo vidět zelené a všude bylo docela dost světla a prostoru. A skoro žádný obraz předka výjimkou té nádivky Luciuse Malfoye a jeho dědy podle všeho Nicolase Malfoye. Ten jí překvapoval svým chováním. Choval se totiž velice normálně na poměry čistokrevného kouzelníka ze Zmijozelské rodiny. Sice nevyhledával společnost ne kouzelníků zde, ale zato se velice rád pobavil s ostatními příchozími. Hlavní jeho bod zájmu v řeči byl Johnathan Finnigen a překvapivě její nejstarší syn Williem. Ti tři si velice rozuměli, dle všeho, což bylo skoro v očích Molly považováno za Vánoční zázrak.

Téma jejich rozhovoru byla odeklínačská a stavební kouzla okolo domů. Celkem náročné téma dle Molly.

Rozhodla se opustit společnost svého manžela, který se stejně bavil po svém tím, že rozbíral nové trendy v automobilovém průmyslu s jistým Deanem Thomasem a bratrancem Harryho Dudleym. Šla se podívat kdo zde všechno je. Musela uznat, že sídlo bylo narváno k prasknutí. Muselo tu byt tak stovka lidí. Včetně ministra kouzel Dirka Cresewella a jeho rodiny. Celá tato oslava nebo společenská akce, byla na úrovni společenských večírků v ministerstvu kouzel, který jak si díky přípravám na rekonstrukci ministerstva odpadl.

Molly stejně tyto večírky na ministerstvu nesnášela. Samá přetvářka a oplzlost vůči jim a jejich rodině. Však tento rok se to náhle změnilo. Všechen posměch ohledně postavení, peněz a tak dál, byl náhle pryč a pro ní bylo těžké přijmout novou realitu včetně, že je babičkou. Také se z toho prakticky sesypala a byla nepříčetná. Molly bylo do breku, že seslala zakázanou kletbu na svého syna George. Když si to pak uvědomila, tak si chtěla sáhnout sama na život, protože si připadala jako krkavčí matka, když dokázala ublížit svému dítěti. Jen díky včasnému zásahu léčitelů se jí to nepovedlo. Což bylo dobře, to už by bylo moc i na Arthura.

Jak se říká, jenom kdo spadne na dno, tak dokáže vylézt na světlo. No ona teď lezla na světlo ven. Pomocí léčitelů na psychiku. Musela uznat ten fakt, že jak se chovala poslední měsíce, nepatřilo do zdravé mysli matky. A že za to může, že ona neřekla, nikdy pořádně jak moc jí ranilo, že přišla sama o bratry. Nikdy nezpracovala zážitky a jenom jela jako ta Ford Anglia dál. Ne měla zastavit a zamyslet se.

Další chyba, že příliš věřila Albusi Brumbálovi jako nějaká najivní osmnáctka, a ne dospělá žena. Jak říkal ten léčitel, měla vůči němu božský komplex, díky, že jí vzal vzpomínky na její smutek po smrti Fabiána a Gideona. Molly měla v tu chvíli na toho starce takovou zlost, že div nevyhodila do povětří místnost, kde probíhala terapie. Chudák pan léčitel, díky její divoké magii, skončil s magicky způsobeným houserem na lektvarech proti bolesti a nahřívacích kouzlech, aby se narovnal.

Byla husa, že tomu člověku věřila a pojmenovala po něm dva z svých synů, Percyho a Freda. Všechna láska pro tu obludu za pomněnkovými očima zmizela lusknutím prstu.

Ron, její nejmladší syn měl naprostou pravdu, doopravdy měla pod vlasy seno, když nepočkala na Arthura a rozhodla o osudu Harryho a Siriuse bez něho a vše odkývala Albusi Brumbálovi. Nakonec by mu i odkývala i asi další válku.

Musela uznat, že se zachovala stejně hloupě jako řadový smrtijed vůči Voldemortu. Také poklonkovali svému pánovi úplně vše. Molly došla k názoru, že celý konflikt vlastně vyrostl ze země díky Brumbálovi a Voldemortovi a oni byli jenom pěšáci v něčí hře, která jim nepatřila.

Další problém byl její nezdravý vztah vůči tetě Mueriel. Byla to pokrevní sestra jejího dědečka Rolanda a po smrti dědečka a babičky v mladých letech vychovala jejího otce a strýce Ignatiuse a ti měli v ní dlužný respekt. Ona jim totiž stále připomínala, že bez ní by umřeli po svých rodičích, protože jako o malé by se o ně nikdo nepostaral. Tudle nudle, stále tu byly magické domovy dětí. Sice to nebyl žádný med, ale její otec a strýc by to jistě přežili. A ten to dlužný respekt převedl otec na ní a její bratry. Fabián a Gideon však byli stejné nátury její synové dvojčata Fred a George a na rozdíl od ní brali na lehkou váhu a nenechali se zviklat tak lehce tím. Ona byla však ta hodná dcera svých rodičů, která naslouchala jejích nařízení. No možná až její lásku s Arthurem.

Molly bylo stydno, že dávala více za pravdu své pratetě než manželi. To bylo doopravdy nezdravé. A Arthur byl tak hodný a ještě to nechával být. Až do její smrti.

Včera měla dlouhý rozhovor s ním, který se z poloviny skládal z jejích omluv. Arthur se na ní tvářil jako vyvalený křeček nejprve, pak se mu však začali koulet slzy po tvářích až si sundal brýle a hodil je na konferenční stolek a začal jí sedíc na křesle v lodžii divoce líbat. To Molly to už dlouho nezažila, ale líbilo se jí to. Od doby co Bill šel do Bradavic tak vášnivou líbačku s jejím manželem neměla. Bylo to jako za mlada. A také jako za mlada to celé vyrušil pláč dítěte. Však tentokrát nebyla batolecí Ron, ale jejich vnuk Leon, který je přerušil v okamžiku, kdy jí chtěl Arthur zalést až po halenku. Nezbeda jeden malý.

,,Jsem tak rád, že mám zpět tu pravou Molly Weasleyovou zpět!" Řekl Arthur a šel se podívat na Leona, co mu je. Přitom vypadal jako rozcuchaný vrabec. Molly slastně vzdychla, a pomyslela, že ta terapie je výborná věc. Však nechtěla s omluvou zůstat jenom u svého muže. Pokračoval s tím, že poděkovala za pomoc Narcisse, když ona byla nemožná. Ta nad tím máchla rukou a dala jí do rukou rovnou pro ní Vánoční dárek v podobě nové Kuchařky. Mudlovské kuchařky jako by to nebylo málo.

Bylo to od jisté Judith Fergusonové a obsahovala 500 receptů z celého světa, ne jenom Britské recepty. Pro Molly úžasný dárek, když si všimla, že její synové vyhledávají i cizokrajnou stravu ne jenom domácí. Hned si jí zmenšila do kabelky, kterou měla sebou a ještě jednou poděkovala.

Následoval rozhovor s Billem, kterému se omluvila za to jak ho otravovala s jmény pro malou a zařizování pokojíku malé. Ten byl rád a rovnou jí řekl, že mají pro maličkou už vybrané jméno a to Victorie, tedy takové malé vítězství jeho rodiny, a také jméno královny matky Victorie. A také to jméno bylo částečně Francouzské. Molly musela uznat, že je to krásné jméno, co Bill a Fleur vybrali a už se těšila na svojí první a Molly doufala, že ne poslední vnučku. Leona měla moc ráda a rmoutilo, jí že od něho Charles odešel. Byl to tak milé miminko, i když měl Leon své chvíle, když to byla malá mandragora, ale jaké děťátko to občas není. A Charles to byla také kapitola, Molly stále doufala v další dopis od syna, alespoň z kláštera na Vánoce. Bylo jí už celkem jedno, že tam odešel. Nakonec to bylo možná nejlepší volba. Kdyby se jeho život ubíral dále touhle cestou mohl by narazit na takovou, která by ho nenávratně proklela, nebo rovnou něho poslala bystrozory a on byl skončil v Azkabánu. A jistý pan Mosley, pan páter, kterého znal Harrym vysvětlil Arthurovi, že v takovém klášteře, je tvrdý režim a jeho synovi to vyžene z mozku myšlenky na ženský rychleji než závodní auto. Starají se tam o pozemky, zvířata a zajišťují chod kláštera k soběstačnosti. Slaví církevní svátky a dětské akce pro děti z okolí, aby je vedli k pěknému vztahu k bohu. No podle pana Mosleyho, pokud Charles vstoupil do kláštera, tak je možné, že se jednou vrátí do země jako vysvěcený kněz a bude někde v Británii jako on páterem v kostele. A to byla jistá naděje, že něco z jejího syna dobrého vzejde a možná se vrátí domů. Jestli k synovi je otázka.

Další kdo byl na řadě byl Percy. Tam byl ten rozhovor delší, a začal něčím jedinečným z pohledu Molly. Sledovala totiž tiše z povzdálí jak žádá o ruku tu Aundrey. Molly tekly po tvářích z toho slzy. Její milovný Percy se bude ženit. Div by se oběma snoubencům nevrhla kolem krku, když Aundrey řekla Ano. Co na tom, že tomu tak stalo na Malfoy Manor v zimní zahradě, plné exotických květin včetně masožravých.

Percy byl trochu mrzutý z toho, že měl u toho jí jako návštěvu, ale ta rychle opadla, když mu začala překotně omlouvat za to vše v dopisech za poslední měsíce napsala. Nebylo toho málo.

Nejlepší však byla ta číst, do které se zapojila i Aundrey.

,,Ale paní Weasleyová, Percy je jako muž v pořádku, jeho ústrojí tento útok ani poškodit nemohl. Znám mnoho tatínků v Belgii, kteří jsou připoutaný na vozík a dětí mají a svoje polovičky ukojí v někdy až ve velké míře. To jste měla úplně zbytečně strach. I Conny říkala, že je Percy zdravý jako řípa a ta je odbornice na slovo vzatá." Řekla Aundrey.

Percy v obětí jí byl rudý jako ředkvička a Molly se rozesmála.

,,Vidíš Aundrey to je rozdíl mezi tebou a mnou. Já jsem hold stará čarodějka, která se o tohle zájem nikdy neměla, o pokrok v léčitelství. A je pravda, že tady léčitelství je dávno ztroskotaná loď pirátů. Jsem tak ráda, že si Percy našel tak pokrokovou ženu na svůj bok." Řekla Molly z vesela a dala jim oběma pusu na tvář dodala.

,,Říkej mi klidně Molly."

,,Dobrá Molly." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Už se moc těším na svatbu, ta Billa, byla moc hezká do jistého okamžiku." Řekla Molly.

,,Já vím mami, do dnes mě mrzí, že jsem tam nebyl." Řekl se skloněnou hlavou Percy.

,,Hm ano, ale víš jak to můžeš Billovi krásně omluvit. Sice ti nechci radit, je to tvá volba Percy. Vezmi Billa jako svědka." Řekla Molly.

,,Ne mami, to neudělám, já už mám někoho jiného koho chci na to místo. Někdo komu dlužím víc než jenom účast na jeho svatbě. Já chci za svědka George. Příliš dlouho jsem choval k němu a Fredovi jako cizinec, ale teď mám chuť vzít to všechno zpět. Bráškové mi hned nadvakrát zachránili můj holý zadek a čím lepším to Georgi, když u ne Fredovi oplatit. Chci být součást rodiny a součást jejich světa a být jim na blízku. A George to jistě potěší. No, aby Bill se necítil odstrčen, tak mu dám tu velice důležitou roli, aby mi uspořádal rozlučku se svobodou. U něho očekávám, že to vezme z rozmyslem a neudělá ze mě pochodující mrtvolu. Což bych se bál, kdybych to svěřil Georgi nebo Ronovi." Řekl Percy a jeho oči byly plné života.

,,Hm velmi moudré rozhodnutí Percy." Řekla Molly.

,,Tak mi to půjdeme říct ostatním, postupně. Nejsem člověk mami, který by to bude rozkřikoval po celém sále." Řekl Percy a chytil Aundrey za ruku.

,,Dobrý nápad, já bych začala Arthurem." Řekla ještě Molly, než Percy a Aundrey jí utekly společně ze zimní zahrady.

,,Taková nádhera, bude další svatba." Řekla dotčeně Molly a nasála hnojivem a kvetoucími květinami vzduch zimní zahrady. Následně se rozhodla hledat George. V hlavním sále, ho nemohla najít. Tak se rozhodla, že projde po sídle. V knihovně nebyl, ani v recepční lodžii nebo v normální lodžii. Gentlemanská podivná místnost byla opuštěná a dámský salonek, tak tam si povídala slečna Grangerová se slečnou Greengrásovou, Bulstrodovou a Spinetovou o něčem u sklenky ostružníkového likéru a vánočního cukroví. Molly přemýšlela, kde by mohl George být a tak se podívala do šatny a tam nebyl. Rozhodla, že jsi udělá procházku venku po těch zasněžených pozemcích Malfoy Manor a oblékla svůj zimní kabát. Došla k altánku, když v tom uslyšela klusot koňských kopyt. Naskočila úlekem, když nedaleko od ní proletěl jako blesk na koni George a za ním další kůň s Cordelii v sedle. Oba koně byli tmavé srsti a vypadali na nějaké závodní.

,,To mu jako mladý Malfoy dovolil zde jezdit na koni po jeho pozemcích?" Ptala se překvapeně Molly.

Molly mohla jenom doufat, že zastaví a slezou z toho koně. Byla zima a už večer a právě začali zářit hvězdy.

Konečně se zastavili, blízko sebe a Molly v krytu Altánku mohla pozorovat jejich vášnivý polibek ještě v sedle na koni. Jenom jejich zvířecím protějškům se to moc nelíbilo a rychle je odpojili a jeden z jich zlostně zařechtal.

,,Sakra Landone, ty mi také nenecháš žádnou radost." Řekl George ke koni a sesedl z koně a pomohl Cordelii také dolů.

,,No to byla úžasná projížďka Georgi. Musíme si to někdy zopakovat." Mínila Cordelie a sundala si jezdeckou helmu a proklepala své bujné kadeře.

,,Ano to rozhodně, Draco tu má přímo unikátní jezdeckou dráhu a ani o tom neví. Starší Malfoyové museli být zdatní jezdci na koni. Mají tu i příkopy jako na Winsdorském okruhu." Řekl George a sundal si tu svou jezdeckou helmu a pověsil si jí na sedlo koně.

,,Ano také mi to připomíná Windsor, ale trochu také Báthský okruh, některé prvky jsou velice podobné." Řekla Cordelie.

,,Ale na ten taxis, který tu je bych si netroufl. To bych letěl ze sedla jako žába." Mínil George.

,,Sice se věnuji parkuru, ale takový dostih je příjemná změna." Řekla Cordelie.

,,Souhlasím." Řekl George.

,,Jo škoda, že kouzelnici moc na koních nejezdí, mít takové dostihy pro kouzelníky." Řekl zamyšleně George.

,,Hm to by jistě bylo skvělé. Už se těším na příští rok na Ascot." Řekla natěšeně Cordelie.

,,Aintree bylo moc pěkné, ale Ascot musí být přímo královský. Když patří královské rodině." Řekl George a potutelně se usmál.

,,Dusot kopyt po trávě tak to se dobře vyrovná famfprpálu nebo dobrému sexu s tebou Conny." Řekl George zasněně.

,,Nemravo." Usmála se Cordelie něho.

,,No což, drahá pusinko, ty jsi lepší než kde jaká klisnička. Ta má jenom nohy a ne tvé ruce. Miluji velice, když po mě šmejdíš." Řekl George a dal jí pusu na tvář.

Cordelie se na to zajíkala smíchem.

,,Co kdybychom šli támhle k altánku, mohli bychom si tam kouzelné teplo a pohodlí?" Mínil uličnicky George.

,,Tobě je po Bloddy Marry, Georgi, na Vánoce?" Ptala se rudá ve tvářích Cordelie.

,,Ani ne, ale houpat si tě na klíně si tě můžu snad mohu ne. A mám pro tebe takový malinkatý Vánoční dárek." Mínil George a přivázal ke stromu ty dva koně a vykouzlil jim na hřbety teplé deky, aby nepromrzli.

Molly usoudila, že se od altánku zdekuje a půjde do sídla a nebude je rušit, však se podívala po altánku a uviděla ukrytou odrážeskou rukavici George a popadla jí zvědavost. Ukryla se za cypřiš za altánkem a tam málem srazila s nikým jiným než svým manželem, který připravoval s Seamusem Finnigenem poslední věci s spojené s ohňostrojem.

,,Molly co tu děláš?" Ptal se.

,,Jsem na procházce, v sídle je na mne moc lidí. A také hledám své syny postupně s nimi mluvím." Vysvětlila Molly.

,,Takže víš o Percym?" Ptal Arthur.

,,Ano to je nádherná novinka Arthure." Řekla Molly.

,,Akorát těmi svatbami se roztrhl pytel. No můj otec, poté jistý Sirius Black a bratranec Harryho a teď ještě Percy." Řekl Seamus Finnigen.

,,Sirius také?" Ptala se překvapeně Molly.

,,Jo ty jsi to Molly neslyšela, ale ta Emily je jeho snoubenka Molly. Krásná žena, co si to ulovil v tom dalekém Peru." Mínil její manžel.

,,To jsou mi tedy novinky. Čert má asi na pilno, že se žení i Sirius Black. Víš můj drahý jaká ohromná škoda je, že jsi tenkrát nevsadil o něco s Minerverou McGonagolovou. Mohl by jsi mít další dárek." Řekla Molly.

,,Ano o tom jsem slyšel, to je doopravdy škoda pane Weasley. Minimálně, aby snědla svůj kouzelnický klobouk nebo koště." Řekl Seamus Finnigen a vyndal další kouli ohňostroje, tam bylo napsáno od George pro Conny.

,,Co je tohle za ohňostroj pane Finnigene?" Ptala se Molly.

,,To mi dal dodatečně George, prej to má být dárek pro tu jeho Conny. Vzhledem k tomu, že je to jeho výroba, tak nemohu říct co tenhle prach v sobě má paní Weasleyová." Řekl Seamus.

,,Tak to bude jistě něco pěkného. Jsem si vědom, že George i Fred uměli s tímto divy." Řekl její manžel.

,,Ano to zajisté, pane Weasley, já to mám jako hobby, ale on George to má jako součást řady artiklů jeho krámů. Teď po tom je poptávka. Však víte Vánoce a Silvestr." Řekl Seamus Finnigen a dodal.

,,Měli bychom jít, za chvíli tu bude pořádně horko." Řekl a tak Molly a Arthur šli za ním do zákrytu na schody do sídla, kde se sešlo většina osazenctva.

V tom uviděli George na koštěti s Cordelii kolem pasu jak se proplétají korunami stromů kolem Malfoy Manor. Do toho se ozvali první výbuchy ohňostrojů a Molly se najednou strachovala když viděla plejádu ohňostrojových magických draků, jak krouží nad Malfoy Manor a s nimi i George s Conny na koštěti. Následovala ohňostrojová rozkvetlá zahrada květin a jako další se nad Malfoy Manor jiskřivá podívaná z Bradavické školy a let fénixů fénixů ze kouzelného střelného prachu a mezi nimi letěl zase George a Conny. Pak bylo chvilku ticho a stejně tak George, který vyčaroval ještě další koště z kapsy a přesedl si něho a jednou rukou držel to, Conny.

Pak se ozvalo pořádné buch a celé nebe nad Malfoy Manor osvítil obrovský nápis.

,,Vazmeš si mě Cordelie Winteresová?"

Molly a i Arthurovi vypadaly málem oči z důlků. Nápis se rozprskl v stádo pegasů, které obletěli kolem Malfoy Manor a zmizeli do temnoty. George stále ještě vášnivě líbající Cordelii se pomalu vznášel jako vrtulník dolů na zem.

,,He to nemohli počkat na Silvestra?" Ozval se hlas Billa.

,,Co bychom od George chtěli než ohňostroj místo slov." Pokrčil rameny Lee Jordán.

,,Úžasná podívaná, oproti tomu Dirku jsi žabař, se svojí otázkou." Řekla žena ministra kouzel.

Ten jenom zabručel něco v tom smyslu, že i evoluce požádaní šla dál a nezastavila se na lavičce v Regenst parku.

,,Jak romantické." Mínila Lenka Láskorádová.

,,Ano to rozhodně." Řekla Hermiona.

,,Jenom doufám, že má svatbu naplánovanou ne na příští rok. Už je jich dost." Řekl Harry.

,,Hm mohl by si to dát jako já dvojitou svatbu Harry, když chce do toho skončit i Percy." Mínil Neville.

,,A kdo mi půjde za svědka já chtěl George." Ohlásil se Percy trochu nešťastně.

,,No můžete si to udělat dvakrát za sebou, nejprve jeden obřad a pak druhý, jenom si to podepíšete a může další a oslava bude společná." Navrhla Sally.

,,Ne, to raději dva svatby." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Merline bůh ví jaké plány mají. Netlačte na ně." Řekl Hyacint Karlstein.

,,Pravda pane Karlsteine." Uznala Molly.

V tom přišel nově zasnoubený páreček.

,,No Georgi po tak krátkém vztahu jdeš do chomoutu, to je velice pozoruhodné." Řekl Bill.

,,No láska nepočká a život je tak krátký drahý Willieme, to ty jsi otálel, víš." Řekl George.

,,A mimochodem u nás Winterserů je taková tradice drahý Willlieme, že snoubenci až po po roce se berou. A já tuhle tradici hodlám dodržet, takže se nemusíte bát, že by naše svatba byla příští rok. George dobře ví, že Percy měl podobné plány jako on a dává mu jako staršímu přednost. Jako dobrý řidič v silničním provozu." Řekla Cordelie.

,,No také si hodláme mezitím zařídit pořádné bydlení a sestěhovat se a udělat si pořádnou domácnost, abychom nelétali pořád jeden k druhému a to nám může s našimi závazky pracovními a rodinnými bude trvat." Dodal George.

,,Aha." Řekl vyjeveně Bill.

,,Děkuji Georgi a gratuluji." Řekl s slzou na krajíčku Percy.

,,Není zač." Máchl rukou nad tím George a dodal.

,,I já musím zase tobě gratulovat co?" Ptal se.

,,Emh tak dík." Řekl Percy.

,,Fajn to je nejlepší zpestření Vánoční oslavy, co jsem kdy měla tu čest vidět, musím uznat." Řekla Millicent.

,,Hm budeš to oznámení o zasnoubení otisknout Georgi v Denním věštci, pro tebe zadarmo." Řekla Alice.

,,Víš Alice o to ani tak nestojím, byl by okolo zbytečný humbuk a já nechci to tak rychle pouštět do světa. Stačí až ti dám oznámení svatby ano." Řekl George a zatvářil se kysele.

,,Škoda." Řekla Alice.

,,To se musí tedy vám oběma gratulovat." Řekl se skleničkou šampaňského Dean a dodal.

,,Byli jste fakticky tak průhlední v tom zlatnictví."

George se otočil na Percymu.

,,Zlatnictví jsme měli vybrat mimo Londýn Percy, to byla závažná chyba."

,,Ano." Zamračil se Percy.

,,Hm ale ten prstýnek je překrásný Georgi." Řekla Conny a prohlížela si zlatý prstýnek se zasazenými bílými a modrými kamínky v kolem sebe po celé délce prstýnku. Byl jinak prostý nějakých rytin nebo podobných nesmyslů, ale zlato se kolem jednotlivých kamínku krásně vlnilo jako protékající voda. V očích Cordelie nádhera a už teď ten prsten zbožňovala. Byl krásný jako George.

,,No na ruku překrásné ženy patří krásný prsten, ale to nesmí člověk vyjít ze zlatnictví a hned být načapán tím černým stvořením podobě Thomase." Řekl George a zamračil se na Deana.

,,Já vás nestopoval." Zakroutil hlavou Dean a dodal.

,,Vyřizoval vánoční nákupy na poslední chvíli."

,,Hm." Zabručel jenom Percy.

,,No je hezké, že každá máme jiný." Řekla Aundrey. Ten její byl zcela jiného designu. Byl takový klasický a pohádkový. V středu měl větší bílí kamínek a k němu vedla z obouch stran řada kamínků menších hezky seřazených od nejmenšího k největšímu. Aundrey se obávala, že se Percy trhl přes kapsu a že jsou to diamanty, také byl spíše hodně světlého zlata než ten Conny, co po očku porovnávala barvu jejího a Conny prstýnku.

,,To by nebylo vtipné Aundrey, sice jsme bratři, ale máme každý jiný vkus a každý vybíral to sám." Řekl Percy.

,,To rozhodně, akce dva cenu jednoho nepodnikáme Aundrey. Já hezky čekal na Percyho, až bude hotový s výběrem a ten dal chudákovi zlatníkovy co proto, trvalo to déle než výběr hůlky u Rona po druhém ročníku. Byl velmi náročný zákazník, ale co bychom od Percyho také chtěli. Přečetl jsem u toho tam časopisy o nových trendech u šperků a dal si dokonce i kafe od pokladní toho krámu." Mínil George.

,,Mohu se zeptat synu, co to je za modré kamínky na prstýnku tvé Conny?" Ptal se Arthur.

Musel uznat, že takové prstýnky v kouzelnickém světě neviděl ani u mocných rodů. Ty určitě byly z nějakého nekouzelnického zlatnictví.

,,Diamanty a safíry, safír je totiž kamínek pro ženy narozené ve znamení panny ideální. Jako je má Conny." Řekl George a o Conny se pokoušely mdloby. Vždyť musel George za to utratit majlant.

Ozvalo se pár uškrcených výkřiků překvapení včetně Molly. Ta raději ani nepřemýšlela nad cenou tohoto prstenu.

,,A, a, a toto ti kdo řekl Georgi, já tuhle vědu ohledně kamenů a žen neovládám?" Ptal se Johnathan Finnigen a přemýšlel, jestli tím jadeitem Narcissu nějak neurazil.

,,Vévoda z Edinburhgu. On sice dal své choti, britské královně s diamanty, ale měl původně v plánu tam dát i safíry. Promiň tati, že jsem požádal o radu jeho a ne tebe, ale já chtěl prsten pro mojí Conny z jejího světa z nekouzelnického světa. Dokonce mi doporučil jedno zlatnictví." Řekl George a povzdechl si.

,,Pro pána boha Georgi, o to více tě mám ráda." Řekla Conny a začala ho vášnivě líbat.

,,Počkej to zlatnictví ve kterém jsme byli, to znal vévoda osobně?" Ptal Percy.

,,Samozřejmě drahý bráško, vocať pochází zásnubní prsten britské královny. Sice ten člověk co ho dělal už nežije, ale ten obchod stále existuje." Mínil mezi polibky George.

Percy Weasley vypadal, že v tu chvíli nemá daleko k mdlobám. Trochu se potácel na svých dvou nohách.

,,Wau." Řekla unešana Aundrey. Ona si nikdy nepomyslela, že bude mít takovou čest mít zásnubní prsten ze stejného zlatnictví jako britská královna osobně a přitom být jenom belgická holka. Nejraději by Percyho odtáhla do nejbližší postele a vymalovala by mu jeho kamaráda za to a jeho také.

,,Hm tak s vámi si nezadám." Řekl zamyšleně Sirius a říkal si něco o zrzatých ďáblech. Jeden horší než druhý.

,, No takový cenný šperk, to vám mohu zatím mladé slečny jenom závidět." Mínila ministrova žena Eva.

,,Ne prsten, ale ten kdo mi ho dal, je cennější. Vem čert prsten, bez Percyho rozhodně bych byla nerada." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Díky." Špitl Percy červený ve tvářích. A duchu vzdával čest bratrovi. Ano to zlatnictví bylo z venku takové černé a nijak obrovské a uvnitř docela nóbl a super výběr z více jak 5 stovek zásnubních prstýnků, ale netušil, že zrovna zde se psaly dějiny britského koruny. Zatracený zpropadený George a jeho kontakty. Však ale účel to splnilo velice řádně. Víc než řádně, když viděl jedinečné obličeje u ministrovy ženy, u jeho mámy, u paní Tonskové, Creevreyové nebo u Emily Gonzálezové zatím a ženy soudce Dikorbyho. Ten vypadal, že by si dal rád citron.

,,Aundrey má naprostou pravdu, nezáleží na zásnubním nebo snubním šperku, ale na lásce s kterou je dáván. Přeji vám do společného života jen to nejlepší." Řekla Molly a usmívala se.

,,Děkuji mami." Řekl George.

,,No bylo dost opěvování té nádhery on ty nové prstýnky vniknou lépe vevnitř a já nechci už zde žádného maroda. A skřítkové připravili nejhonosnější menu tohoto roku." Zvýšil hlas pravoplatný majitel Manor, Draco Malfoy.

,,Pravda dovnitř, ať neumrzneme." Řekla Emily.

Když se lidi zase valily dovnitř Manor, zastavil snoubence sám Draco.

,,Nu i já mohu pogratulovat. Myslím, že pár ženám jste nabídli něco hodně romantického, co se jen tak nevidí. Myslím, ten šperk, i když jak to podal George, byl přímo showmenský výtvor. Myslím, že to zlatnictví bude mít v blízké době více kouzelnických návštěv než se jim kdy zdálo. Výborná reklama."

,,To asi ano, já však netušil, že mne bratr vede do takového vzácného podniku." Řekl Percy.

,,A nechtěl nic obyčejného. Děkuji Draco za tvůj pozitivní komentář." Řekl George.

,,Ne to tohle prostý fakt, to co jsem dal Astorii, je vůči tobě ubohost a amatérismus. Zlatnici v Příčné ani zdaleka ne dosahují kvality tohoto. Však po večeři máme ještě s Ronem a Harrym pro tebe a ostatní jedno velké překvapení srovnatelné s tím tvým." Řekl Draco.

,,Fakticky?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Ano řekněme to tak, že tvůj bráška Ronald je hoden pověstných bratrů Perwellu. Však více říkat nebudu." Řekl Draco.

,,Dobrá necháme se překvapit." Řekl George.

,,Hm co má vymyšleného Ron na vánoce, nebude to nějaké umění?" Ptala se Aundrey.

,,To také, velké umění." Dodal Draco.

,,Tak jistě bude stát ve společnosti mamky za to." Řekl George a myslel si, že to bude nějaká výstavka aktů.

,,Nejen jí." Řekl tajemně Draco a pak se tiše se ptal.

,,Co tam dělal Thomas?"

George se tiše zasmál a řekl.

,,Ten dobrák nás jisto jistě stopoval a jisto jistě tam v tom krámku něco koupil a jistě to nebyl prstýnek. Kolekce to také nebyla, spíš něco malého jako brož nebo přívěšek popřípadě náušnice. Nevím. Jenom doufám, že Leništi nezarostly ty dírky v uších. To by jí nový dárek bolel." Mínil George.

,,Ale mohl vědět kam jdete?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Nevím." Řekl Percy.

,,No za to může vizitka v mém voze, co mi dal vévoda z Edingburku, toho zlatnictví. Thomas, tedy Dean si jí musel všimnout, když se mnou jel pro Siriusovu motorku." Dedukoval George.

,,Hm to jsem si oddechl, ne že bych chtěl je nějak ovlivňovat Leontýny život, ale s Thomasem raději zacházím opatrně, víme jaký byl na škole." Řekl Draco.

,,Kapíruji Draco, moc dobře, Leontýnka není žádné laciné zboží v tvých očích a bereš jí stejně jako já Ginny, jako sestru a měl jsem už jsem tu čest ho vidět i s ní." Řekl velice vážně George.

,,No tedy Georgi, takový velký rozhled by od tebe nečekal vůči Ginny." Řekl Percy.

,,Ne, Percy, je ti doufám jasné tedy kdo je Harry Potter, a že dříve nebo později naší malou sestřičku požádá o ruku a mi ho budeme mít za švagra. Švagra, který je schopný rozvrátit kouzelnické ministerstvo a pozabíjet několik smrtijedů včetně Voldemorta. Takového chlapa náhodou Ginny schvaluji víc než Deana Thomase. Ten neumí zabít, má sklony dát hlavu do písku, když něco hoří a dělá ze sebe občas největší chudinku. Jo je jak se říká v oboru Conny geneticky nekompatibilní s Ginny. A já nechci aby se Ginny někdy zhroutila kvůli potratu svého dítěte a on by strčil hlavu do písku Percy. A to si piš, že i naše sestra si jednou bude chtít okusit mateřství. A Harry Potter je věrnější než pes, on je věrný jako mořská velryba, ty své partnery neopouští." Řekl George.

Percy Weasley a Draco Malfoy vyvalili obě oči, jako mloci na George. Takto nikdo z nich neuvažoval.

,,Hm to je pravda, zažila jsem takový případ, nakonec to skončilo adopcí, ale takových páru je to těžké." Řekla Conny.

,,To raději ať je rád za Leontýnu, tam by to mělo být bez problémů." Pokrčila rameny Conny.

Pak tento zajímavý párek odešel dovnitř domu a zůstal tam stát Percy, Draco a Aundry.

,,Se vší vážností můj drahý Percy. George si važ, ten myslí hodně dopředu a chová se jako pravý starší bratr své sestry. Měla bych si něco přečíst o velrybách, jestli to na Harryho sedí." Řekla Aundrey a vedla svého šokovaného snoubence dovnitř domu.

,,Merline s těch Weaselyů, aby člověka trefilo. To si o Thomasi myslí, že je pštros a Potter velryba?" Poškrábal se pod nosem Draco Malfoy.

**Přidáno 19.10.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Další kapitolky přijdou 27.10.2019**

**Vaše elenor**


	14. Kapitola - 14 - Živá vzpomínka

**Kapitola 14 – Živá vzpomínka**

Remus Lupin když byl v Bradavické škole čar a kouzel, ať jako student nebo později jako profesor si života portrétů nevšímal. Bylo to něco co, na této škole bral jako samozřejmost a on jako vlkodlak si myslel, že jeho portrét by nikdo nechtěl. Poté co začalo být dusno a on ztratil, nebo spíš se domníval, že ztratil Siriuse, mu bylo líto, že ani on, nebo James a Lilly se nikdy nenechali zvěčnit, aby mohli být přítomni v životě Harryho. To samé si pomyslel o svém tchánovy, když ho Smrtijedi zabili. Doře se moc po něm stýskalo a zanechalo to hlubokou ránu jak u ní, tak u Andromédy. A ta se nikdy nezacelila za jeho života. Když šel do bitvy o Bradavice tak naivně doufal, že zůstane živ už kvůli Teddymu, aby ho mohl vidět vyrůstat. Tenkrát pochopil cit, který mu byl do té doby cizí. Otcovskou lásku. Proč mu byl cizí, protože mu otce zabili, když byl malý a on byl vychován rukou sice něžnou, ale tvrdou své matky Hope. V dospívání mu to asi trochu chybělo a o to víc, když se stal otcem sám. Poslední okamžiky svého života popsal jako prohru nad jeho celoživotním mottem. Nepodat temnotě sama sebe.

No pak už jenom tma. Tma, pohlcující a vše objímající. Však v té temnotě najednou se rozžehlo světlo a on se objevil v malé a prostě zařízené místnosti. První co uviděl, jak se něho dívá Harry a jeho kamarád Ron. Pak tam spatřil Draca Malfoye, vyvaleného jako prváka a k Remusově překvapení Siriuse! Ten přece byl mrtvý tak jak může stát po boku Harryho a těch dvou dalších mladých kouzelníků. Pak slyšel další hlasy kolem sebe došlo mu, kde je. Stal se portrétem v rodinné galerii, která fungovala jako rodokmen rodiny Blacků. A pak uslyšel po letech hlas Jamese a Lilly. Uviděl kolem sebe Doru, což nikdy vidět nechtěl a bůh proč i mladého Freda Weasleyho.

,,Siriusi ty žiješ?" Ptal se té osoby kterou považoval za Siriuse.

Ve stejnou chvíli se ozval i James a do toho vykřikl Fred, který si uvědomil tu krutou pravdu, že je obraz. Ron mu to bručivým tónem potvrdil. Další kdo se ozval byl Lucius Malfoy, který se tvářil jako by pil ocet. Však Remuse překvapila odpověď a tón odpovědi jeho syna.

,,Sklapni otče."

A Lucius Malfoy se odmlčel a naštvaně ze své podobizny odešel. Asi měl i další domníval se Remus.

,,Hele Remusi pak ti vše vysvětlím a Doře také, ale teď máme něco jiného na práci." Řekl Sirius a upaloval z této místnosti pryč. Ostatní také.

Ta místnost zase zela prázdnotou.

,,Pane profesore Lupine? Nevíte kam Ron a ostatní odešli?" Ptal se Fred a v jeho obličeji trochu viděl Remus strach.

,,Kéž bych to věděl Frede a kolikrát sem ti říkal. Profesor už nejsem." Řekl Remus.

,,Rémi, kde to jsme?" Ptala se Dora a její vlasy úplně zbělaly.

,,Och drahá Doro, vypadá to, že jsme oba ve svém úkolu pohořeli a jsme mrtví." Řekl Remus a prohrábl si kšticí.

,,No ano, jinak by jste nebyli v portrétu." Ozval se hlas patřící profesoru Blackovi.

,,Strýčku Phiniasi?" Ptala se žena nedaleko.

,,Och drahá Lucrécie, je hezké vás tu vidět pospolu." Řekl Phinias Black a zářil radostí.

,,Jak jsme se sem dostali, otče?" Ptal se postarší pán v obraze nad Remusem.

,,Tak to Cygnusi nedokážu říct, někdo si dal tu nesmírnou práci a stmelil nás v rodinný obraz." Řekl Phinias Black.

,,Vypadá to tak, ehm někdo předtím vyslovil jméno syna, Siriuse. Ten muž předtím to byl on?" Ptal se další portrét.

,,Jo to byl Sirius, ten prohnaný zmetek." Ozval se profesor Black.

,,Ale jak to, já ho viděl zemřít. Sirius přeci propadl tím obloukem." Řekl Remus.

,,Remusi o čem to proboha mluvíš?" Ptal se James.

,,Remusi, proč vypadáš ak staře." Ptala se Lilly.

,,A proč ty obrazy mých synů se nehýbou?" Ptal se portrét Walburky Blackové.

,,Pane Lupine, já jsem mrtvý viďte?" Ptal se smutně Fred.

,,Bohužel chlapče, zemřel si." Odpověděl mu místo toho profesor Black.

,,Ale jak to, že jsou tu všichni i ti co byli vypálení?" Ptala se Walburka Blacková.

,,Hm někdo si dal práci a dal nás zpět s novým a velice trefným rodinným mottem, drahá neteři." Řekl obrýlený chlap nad ní.

,,Mariusi?" Ptala se Walburka Blacková.

,,Ano bohužel, netušil jsem, že ze mne udělá někdo magický obraz, ze mě motáka." Řekl ten obrýlenec.

,,Tohle je dílo nebývalé hodnoty." Dodala další osoba v podobě bělovlasé paní.

,,Zajisté Casiopéo." Řekl Profesor Black.

,,Pane profesore Blacku, vy jste v Bradavicch viďte? Jak to dopadlo. Já tu viděl jenom Rona, je zbytek rodiny v pořádku?" Ptal se smutně Fred.

,,Dle mého názoru až moc, čílí jako rybičky Fredericku Weasley." Řekl profesor Black.

,,Malý Fred, pro Merlina." Řekla Lilly s děsem v očích.

,,Co ty tu děláš, vnuku, jsi moc mladý, abys natáhl bačkory." Řekl holohlavý muž s brýlemi.

,,Dědečku!" Vypískl překvapeně Fred.

Bělovlasá paní se slaměným čepcem vedle toho muže se rozplakala.

,,Cerdello no tak." Utěšoval jí muž.

,,Cerderelo, vnouče milé, ostatní tvoji vnuci a vnučka žijí, váš Weasleyů bude vždy jako smetí, než aby jste vymřeli." Řekl profesor Black.

,,Bohužel." Zabručel Polux Black.

,,Jo a už je i další generace na světe." Řekl profesor Black.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Fred i jeho děda.

,,Ach tem ňouma co měl schůzky s draky, má syna Leona, který vypadá jak asijská luční kobylka." Řekl ironicky profesor Black

,,Charlie jé tátou!" Řekl překvapeně Fred.

,,Och slyšel jsem o tom, hrozná věc, taková ostuda pro kouzelníka." Řekl profesor Black.

,,Ostuda?" Ptal se Remus.

,,Charlie má pidižvíka a proč není zrzavý, jako všichni ostatní a co je ta větývka pod Billem?" Ptala se Nymfadora.

,,Vím Nymfadoro to jenom z doslechu, ale ten Charles dle všeho střídal čarodějky jako své ponožky až jednu přivedl do jiného stavu. Hagvaspárkou slečnu Changovou, která tu nedávno dokončila Bradavickou školu. Však opustil jí a ona horko těžko přivedla synka na svět a přitom zemřela. Přišel mu o tom dopis a tak si ho vzal k sobě a donesl ho rodičům do domu. Však mladý Potter to zjistil a za tu nestydatost, že se o slečnu nepostaral řádně a jejich vztahu nedal šanci ho zmaloval jako ruskou velikonoční kraslici. Charles, jehož bych já za to vyhodil z rodiny, utekl pak z domova do té jeho dračí sluje v Rumunsku a nechal syna u rodičů. Poté začal zpytovat svědomí a prej našel moudrého muže a na jeho radu odešel do mužského mudlovského kláštera aby se věnoval pánu bohu. Ostuda." Prohlásil dlouze profesor Black.

Remus otevřel ústa překvapením, když si ten příběh vyslechl.

,,To se tedy Charlie vyznamenal parádně." Řekla Dora.

,,Výkon." Řekl nakysle Fred.

,,To Arthur mu nedokázal vštípit chování k ženám." Řekl nevrle děda Weasley a měl na druhorozeného vnuka jedině vztek.

,,Septime." Ozvala se Cerdella.

,,Já bych tohle netoleroval drahá. Nechat ženu takto na holičkách se nehodí. Takové nechutné manýry." Řekl Septimus Weasley.

,,Souhlasím s Weasleym." Prohlásila Walburka Blacková.

,,No páni, drahá Walburko, že se zastáváš naplaveniny z Asie." Řekl Marius Black.

,,Sklapni strýci motáku." Řekla Walburka.

,,Mladý Potter, to jako James?" Ptal se Charles Potter.

,,Ne otče, já asi jsem docela dost dlouho po smrti, to musí být Harry tvůj vnuk." Řekl James a obrátil se Remuse.

,,Že Remusi?" Ptal se James.

,,No asi ano, já to nezažil." Řekl Remus.

,,Jo mladý Harry Potter, skutečná legenda našeho rozvětveného rodu, hned po mé maličkosti. Nechápu jak ten hoch může být Nebelvír. S Radllem si poradil tak Zmijozelským způsobem a Ministerstvem též. Všechna čest." Řekl profesor Black.

,,Takže jsme vyhráli?" Ptala se Nymfadora.

,,Ano Nymfadoro, ale i poté se hrála dramata." Řekl profesor Black.

,,Ten tedy koho nemáme vyslovit …" Dál se Lilly nedostala.

,,Je na popel, ale klidně mu Lilly Potterová říkej Radll, byl to parchant." Řekl profesor Black dodal.

,,Stejný jako Albus Brumbál."

,,Neurážejte profesora Brumbála, on je velký kouzelník." Řekl James.

,,Byl a teď je mrtvý. Zničil slávu školy a málem potopil magický svět Jamesi Pottere. Tvůj syn to teď všechno rovná s tou jeho bandou kouzelníků co si říká armáda. A mohu říct, po pravdě, že dobře. Tam na ministerstvu potřebovali nakopat zadek jak to udělal mladý Potter. Ten na ně poslal britskou panovnici s eskadrou kouzelníků. Můžeme být rádi, že nám nespadla Magická charta na hlavy vážení." Řekl zvučně jak projev profesor Black.

,,Cože?" Ptal se otec Siriuse.

,,Och takové hromobití na ministerstvu nezažili. Nový ministr, nové úřady, přejmenování Starostolce a jako třešnička na konec Dože v rakvi a Mungu zazněl umíráček taky. Kam se hrabe Radll a patolízal Brumbál, mladý Potter a ti jeho přátelé jsou jak černá smrt nebo chobotnice. Jsou úplně všude."

,,Harry je na ministerstvu kouzel?" Ptala se Lilly.

,,Kde že ten jenom z po vzdálí jako Salazar se dívá a nechá konat britskou panovnici. Ten kluk je prohnanost sama. Kolik potentátů poslal do Azkabánu, to by jste se divili. Brrr, být živ, s ním bych nechtěl nic mít ani jako ředitel školy. A pak ta výstavba a rekonstrukce. Hrůza." Lamentoval profesor Black.

,,Výstavba, jaká výstavba, už přes století se nic nepostavilo." Řekl Polux.

,,Drahý Poluxi tohle by jsi těžko přežil. Na ministerstvo vtrhl mocný živel, obchodní živel, v podobě skupiny obchodníku, kteří se slovem královny začnou příští rok stavět nové vesnice, opravovat stávající Příčnou ulici s Obrtlou. Ministerstvo samotné a budou ještě stavět novou nemocnici. A pod palcem to má zrovna ta dvojice Weasley a Malfoy, to ďábelské klubko. A já musím to vše v Bradavicích slyšet z rozhlasu a novin. Nejsem ničeho ušetřen." Řekl profesor Black.

,,Weasley a Malfoy? Mi s tou rodinou u stolu nezasedáme víc jak tři sta let." Vrčel Septimus.

,,Och ta to tě Septime zklamu, tvůj vnuk též se s nimi přátelí a obchoduje ve velkém. Zpropadený George Weasley, toho nám byl čert dlužen." Plivl na podlahu obrazu profesor Black.

,,No dovolte, co si berete do huby mého bratra." Řekl Fred.

,,Beru, to on poslal Mungo k ledu, Fredericku. Mungo mělo za sebou 378 let existence jako nemocnice kouzelníků a on jím jedním článkem a tím Potterem prostě zavřel dveře. Mungo už není a staví se nové prej lepší nemocnice."

,,George zavřel Mungo?" Ptala se Nymfadora.

,,Jo a vede ten věhlasný obchodnický spolek Fénixův oheň, který bude příští rok stavět ve velkém. A pozvali si na to příšerné Američany." Řekl Phinas Black.

Remusi vylétlo obočí do výšin.

,,A co jako se bude stavět, říkal jsi vesnice, jak velké, otče?" Ptal se Arcturus Black, praděda po matce všech Weasleyských bratrů.

,,Dvě vsi o velikosti pěti set obydlí včetně obchodů." Řekl Phinias Black.

,,Merline." Ozvalo se z několika obrazu.

Septimus Weasley vyndal kapesník a otřel si zpocené čelo.

,,Kde na to vzal Weasley prachy, ti jsou chudí jako kostelní myši, přece?" Ptal se Polux Black.

,,Chudí, ale čestní." Řekl Septimus.

,,Ne." Řekl do toho Fred.

,,Jak ne, nerozumím vnoučku?" Ptala se Cerdella.

,,Nejsme chudí, Bill je odeklínač Gringottovi banky s mezinárodníma zkouškami a já a George máme živnost. Náš krámek a obchod s Kouzelnickými kejklemi. A George se ho nevzdal a má výdělek jak vidíte. Boom přímo. Pryč s nálepkou chudých Weasleyů dědo." Řekl Fred.

,,Kouzelnické kejkle, co to je?" Ptala se ta stařenka, co označil Phinias Black jako Casiopéu.

,,Žertovný krámek, pro vtip, dobrou náladu a neškodnou zábavu. Zajímalo by mě, jak si vede. Však když slyším co slyším tak asi dobře." Řekl Fred.

,,A to vám vydělává?" Ptal se Orion Black.

,,Ano s tím, že máme katalogovou službu a zásilkový obchod jak v Británii tak Francii. Nejsme na krach ani zdaleka." Řekl Fred.

,,Ale kde jste vzali na živnost." Ptal se Polux.

,,Půjčili jsme si od Harryho. Však tu půjčku má u nás připravenou na vyzvednutí a vrácení. Nejsme takový, abychom to nevrátili. Jsme Weasleyovi a ti dluhy velice neradi." Řekl pyšně Fred.

,,Ha, ale sami si vydělat na živnost by jste si nedokázali. Stále jste chudí." Řekl Polux.

,,Sklapni Poluxi." Zapražil ho pohledem jeho bratr Arcturus a obrátil se Phiniase Blacka.

,,Říkáš dědo Phiniasi, že to bude 500 obydlí na vesnici, tady 1000 celkem? Kdo vše je v tom Fénixově ohni ze železa krom toho žertu Weasleyů?"

,,Haper a Holkley, Nimbus, Kometa, Abraxax company, Pivovar Máslový ležák, Smith company, Kouzelné květiny, ta cestovka tam sem nebo tak nějak, Olivander, Kouzelnická čokoláda, Kouzelný hrnek a prej se k nim přidal i Alberthof Brumbál. A pod palcem to má ten George Weasley a Narcissy syn Draco. Další nestvůra obchodu, ten Draco Malfoy. Silnější dvojice kouzelníků tu ještě nebyla. Gringottovi jsou z nich v úpadku a já se bojím aby nezanikli. To by byl průser jako mraky Arcturusi druhý." Řekl Phinias Black.

,,Tolik a Olivander a Nimbus a kometa a Smithovi a Háperovi. Kurva." Zaklel Cygnus Black, děda Draca Malfoye.

,,Muži neklej tu." Zavrčela Drusila Blacková, babička Draca Malfoye.

,,George chce potopit Gringotské skřety?" Ptala se Nymfadora.

,,On už to dělá, rve sem ty Švýcary a Němce. Prý banka s kouzelníky pro kouzelníky hlásá ta reklama v Denním věštci. Přitom skřeti byli celkem solidní. Za to může to zpropadené potomstvo Narcissy a Cerdelly. Jeden horší než druhý." Vypouštěl zlost Phinias Black.

,,Víš otče, je tomu dávno, kdy jsi podobným způsobem jako na ty hochy nadával zrovna na skřety." Usmál se blaženě Sirius druhý , praděda Siriuse Blacka.

Nad tím se v obrazech jeho děti zasmály na účet Phiniase.

,,A Harry, co ten dělá? Když je malý Fred už v tom portrétu skoro dospělý, kolik musí být mému malému Harrymu?" Ptala se Lilly.

,,No madam Potterová vašemu synu už je 18let. A se věnuje studiu vaření." Řekl Phinias Black.

,,Lektvary?" Ptala se s nadějí v hlase Lilly.

,,Ne vaření jídla, jako nějaký skřítek chce vařit jídlo. Já to nechápu, přitom měl vzhlednou kariéru u bystrozorů, ale on prostě odešel ze studia ze dne na den. Nu on byl už jako student zvláštní." Řekl Phinias Black.

Lilly Potterové poklesla brada.

,,Proč Harry prásknul z bystrozorství do bot?" Ptala se Nymfadora.

,,Ehm kvůli mne." Řekl hlas v místnosti se znova objevil Ron Weasley.

,,Rone sláva Merlinovi, konečně nějaká postava na dvou nohách na zemi. Můžeš mi vysvětlit, jak to, že mám portrét, když už jsem mrtvá a všechny ty úžasné příběhy co tu vypráví praprastrýček Phinias Nigelus?" Ptala se Nymfadora.

,,Ach vy jste tedy žvanil jako obvykle pane profesore Blacku co?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ááá Ronald Weasley, tak to padám pryč." Řekl Phinias Black a zvedl se z křesla a svižným krokem na starce zmizel pryč.

,,Ten vypadl jako cukrář." Řekl James.

,,Z čeho měl můj otec takový vítr, snad ne z toho hocha?" Ptal se Polux Black.

,,Čau Rone." Řekl Fred.

,,Ahoj, rád vás zdravím všichni příbuzní. Jinak kdo mě nezná, jsem Ronald Weasley, nejmladší syn Arthura Weasleyho. Člen Bradavické armády, držitel Merlinova řádu první třídy, takže buďte ukáznění, ne aby jste mi přišli po hůlce, jako ta kopička Smrtijedů co mám na svědomí, ano." Řekl Ron konverzačním tonem a přitom v ruce točil svojí kouzelnickou hůlkou jako mažoretka.

,,Merlinův řád první třídy!" Zakřičel Polux Black a zapotácel se v obraze a padl na křeslo.

,,To jsou mi novinky, oni nám ověnčili Ronánka." Řekl Fred.

,,Je mnohem víc co je nové Frede než nějaký metál, takže poslouchejte." Řekl Ron a usedl do křesla.

,,A Sirius?" Ptal se James.

,,Je o patro níž a mluví k Harrymu a Dracovi. Přijdou později, zatím se musíte spokojit se mnou." Řekl Ron a usedl do křesla.

* * *

George Weasley stál nehnutě před svým mladším bratrem, který měl podle jeho slov velké překvapení, však si měl nejprve sednout v Dracově kutlochu, sorry gentlemanské místnosti. Georgi se vůbec nechtělo sedět.

,,Sednout Georgi." Rozkázal Ron.

,,Ne dokud mi neřekneš o co jde." Řekl George.

,,O Freda." Řekl Ron.

To už fungovalo na George mnohem lépe. Sedl si.

,,Jednoduše máme jeho portrét. Chceš ho vidět?" Ptal se Ron na rovinu.

,,Cože! Od kdy a samozřejmě." Vysípal ze sebe George.

,,Klid Georgi, nejprve ti musím něco vysvětlit." Řekl Ron.

* * *

Seamus Finnigen si připadal poněkud cizí v této společnosti. Byli v té podzemní místnosti kde byl ten obří rodokmen mluvících postav Blackovské rodiny a k nim při vdaných a přiženěných rodin. Viděl Harryho rodiče, pan Tonkse, pana Lupina a jeho ženu Doru, tedy Teddyho rodiče, maminku a tatínka Nevilla zcela v pořádku po psychické stránce, Freda Weasleyho a Skrkovi. Všude viděl slzy shledání a radosti. Bylo to taková radost, kterou mívají rodiče když vidí své miminko přes sklo v inkubátoru. Největší snad z toho měl radost Harry a George. Jejich slzy radosti nebyly divadlem, ale čirou radostí. Paní Weasleyová brečela své budoucí snaše do výstřihu. Walburka Blacková si utírala slzy slušně do kapesníku když viděla oba syny pohromadě a živé. Narcissa tiše si povídala s rodiči. Neville usměrňoval obličej své dcery na své rodiče. A všechno díky Severusi Snapovi. Seamus cítil, že Snape má teď v srdcích těchto lidí velký dík. Také schytal ty díky hned jakmile sem začali jednotlivé osoby vstupovat.

Ten se jenom tvářil, že je mu to vše velice otravné. Však Seamus věděl, že toto není ten pravý portrét Severuse Snapa. Ten byl o patro níž.

Seamus se rozhodl, že se tam podívá za ním. Aby nebyl sám.

Vstoupil do té místnosti, kde bylo piano a gramofon a tam opřen o piano byl portrét Severuse Snapa. Ne v tom jeho černém hábitu. Netypicky v modré košili a džínách jako si četl v pohádkové knížce bratří Grimů.

,,Ach pan Finnigen, co vy tu děláte?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

,,Hm nechtěl jsem tam nahoře rušit. Cítím se tam cize." Řekl Seamus.

,,Draco vás přece udělal jeho pokrevním bratrem, patříte no té rodiny jako já také." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,To ano, ale také ne, je to umělé. Kouzelně umělé. Sice beru Draca už jako bráchu, ale tam .." Seamus ukázal nahoru.

,,Nepatřím."

,,Proč si to myslíte?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

,,Necítím se tam být, nesdílím jejich nadšení z těch portrétů. Ty portréty se totiž nikdy nezmění. Všichni zestárneme, ale ti co jsou namalovaní ne. Jsou vzpomínkou. A já jsem rád, že ho mamka nemá. Já bych na ní nedokázal promluvit." Řekl Seamus a sedl si do křesla a přitáhl si k sobě nohy.

,,Ano vzpomínka jsem i já pane Finnigene, ale proč se bojíte očí své matky?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

,,Já se nebojím jejích očí, ale bojím se jí jako bubáka. Co by mi teď řekla." Řekl Seamus.

,,Co prosím a to jste Nebelvír, právě spíše mluvíte jako Mrzimor." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Možná jsem jím byl spíš. Moc odvahy jsem nikdy neměl." Řekl sklesle Seamus.

,,Odvaha má mnoho jmen pane Finnigene." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Ano to jo, ale já myslí, že nemám ani jedno z nich." Řekl Seamus.

,,Proč si to myslíte?" Ptal se Severus Snape a zaklapl knížku

,,Mohl jsem mnoho věcí zvrátit a místo toho jsem stáhl a nebo brečel. Nepomohl jsem Nevillovi, ani Katie, Zachovi a dokonce ani mámě. Ti mohli žít lépe ale ne, to jsem se tam musel objevit já." Řekl Seamus a stočil se do klubka.

,,Co s tím má společného Nevillem Longbottomem, a jestli se nemýlím slečna Bellová a pan Smith?" Ptal se.

,,Kdyby nebylo mne, tak by Nevilla nikdy neznásilnili a Katie a Zacha nezabili. Stál jsem tam jak kůl v plotě. A jako třešnička na dortu ještě se rozbrečím před Dracem, když mu řeknu, že jsem byl další. Cožpak jsem nejsem Nebelvír?" Ptal se Seamus smutně.

,,Vás zneužili?" Ptal se tiše Severus Snape a sesedl ze křesla do bobku skoro na podlahu.

,,Ano, ale jako Nebelvír bych se měl asi sebrat." Řekl Seamus.

,,Mluvil jste o tom s někým?" Ptal se Severus Snape a nezněl nijak příkře.

,,Jenom s Dracem. Z pomyšlení na jakýkoliv sex mi je zle a na blití." Řekl Seamus.

,,To to bylo tak zlé?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

,,Bylo to pod Imperiem, byl jsem druhý a první byl Neville. Mohl jsem to být já, kdo mohl být Verči otec. Další věc z které mi je na blití. On si to nepamatuje, já mu vymazal paměť, ale já. Já bych se jí nedokázal jako otec ani dotknout. Připadá mi to nepřirozené." Řekl Seamus.

,,Ano vynucený sex, je nepřirozený ano, to máte pravdu, ale stále existují takové věci pane Finnigene." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Ale …" Dál se Seamus nedostal.

,,Pane Finnigene, Seamusi, je mnoho lidí, kterým se stalo co vám, věřím, že to bylo příšerné. Však stále je to živočišný akt, stále jsou v nás zvířata, které mají své pudy, které se snaží všemožně ukojit. I prostředky, které nejsou přirozené a popírají dobré stránky člověka. Jako je sexuální útok nebo hůř vyjádřeno znásilnění." Řekl Severus Snape odkašlal si.

,,Co kdyby jste popsal jak to probíhalo. Někdy říct vše co jste zažil funguje docela dobře jako kouzlo Zapomeň. A já budu naslouchat a nepustím to dál, jelikož jsem jenom vzpomínka a odraz skutečného člověka." Dodal Severus Snape k tomu.

,,Dobrý jestli chcete to slyšet." Řekl tiše Seamus a začal vyprávět.

Když o půl hodiny přestál tak měl vyschlo v puse a cítil jak má žaludek na houpačce a potřebuje se napít.

,,Seamusi." Však řekl tiše hlas Severuse Snape.

,,Ano?" Ptal se Seamus a sípavým hlasem jak byl vyprahlé hrdlo.

,,To já bych se měl omluvit vám, že jsem dopustil, že něco takového se stalo v Bradavické škole. Jako ředitel jsem zklamal na celé čáře. Měl jsem na vás i ostatní dát pozor." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,Cožpak jste na to měl čas, měl jste na starosti vše kolem. Svojí rodinu, průběh války, a staral jste od Harryho a Rona a Hermionu. A všichni z armády přece musí vydržet ne, tak asi i já ne." Řekl Seamus tiše.

,,Tohle s výdrží nebo odvahou nemá nic společného Seamusi. Vy jste byl ještě tenkrát dítětem, proto se vám omlouvám." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,No dovolte mne v té době bylo 18. Já jsem už byl dospělý." Řekl Seamus naštvaně.

,,Ne sakra, nebyl jste jím. Víte co vás odlišuje od Longbottoma, Pottera, Thomase a Weasleyho v té době?" Ptal se Severus Snape.

,,Co moje chybějící odvaha?" Ptal se naštvaně Seamus.

,,Šťastný zamilovaný a ne sex. Přiznal jste sám mne, že jste byl do té doby panic. Což o vaši spolužácích se nedá říct. Ti už možnost jak si sáhnout pod dámské kalhotky měli. Možná na to vyspělý, ale nikdy jste do té doby nemiloval ženu celým tělem. A takto jste tu dětskost ztratil. Nejhorším možným způsobem bych řekl já. Sice Bradavice mají veřejný zákaz sexuální činnosti, ale už za mne a dost i za mé matky se to vesele porušovalo. Však nikdy to nebylo vynucené, to až v poslední době viz vás, Longbottoma a slečnu Wilkisnovou, a tam to byl jenom pokus. A to je s odpuštěním nehorší prohřešek mne jako ředitele a profesorského sboru, školníka a duchů Bradavic, že dopustili ublížení jak fyzické tak psychické vůči dítěti a to sexuálního charakteru. Jménem Bradavic se vám omlouvám a mrzí mne to." Řekl Severus Snape svěsil hlavu dolu.

Seamusi spadla čelist. Takto nad tím neuvažoval, neuvažoval, že by se v sobě měl stále toho prváka, který nastoupil do Bradavic. Možná pak se zbytek roku choval, tak nemožně. Byl vyděšen tím co se mu stalo. A to, že předtím nic žádnou nic neměl a netroufal si, je také pravda, ačkoliv na jistou měl chuť. Zaťal ruce do pěstí a zuby do sebe.

Proč on nejstarší z kluků z ročníku Nebelvíru je tak zabedněný malý idiot, a ostatní ho předbíhají. Proč tenkrát a proč teď?

Utekl z místnosti s portrétem Severuse Snapa, ani se nerozloučil a nic dalšího neřekl.

* * *

Lenka Láskorádová se chystala na kutě. Měla už na sobě svojí dlouhou modrou noční košili a župan a v rukou hrnek s horkou čokoládou. Těšila se jako maličká na Boží hod a rozdávaní dárků. Mělo to pro ní zvláštní význam, i když už její tatínek nežil. Sice ostatní se zdrželi na Malfoy Manor, ale Lence to bylo jedno. Vystačila si malou společností v podobě domácích mazlíčku.

V tom ozval zvonek u dveří.

,,He, proč se nepřemístili krbem?" Ptala se Lenka a šla otevřít jak doufala Harryho nebo Siriuse nebo ostatních.

Místo tam spatřila Seamuse Fingenna jak tam stojí v světle pouliční lampy a padá mu sníh na vlasy. Neměl na sobě ani zimní bundu. Stál tam jenom košili a kalhotách na nohou zimní boty.

,,Co tu děláš Seamusi?" Ptala se Lenka.

On se usmál a pohladil jí po tváři.

,,Víš jak moc pro tento svět jsi krásná Leni."

Lenka překvapeně zamrkala, ale než stačila cokoliv říct, tak jí začal líbat přímo zběsilým způsobem jako utopenec chytající se stébla. Nebo člověk, který má být ráno po smrti.

**Přidáno 27.10.2019**


	15. Kapitola -15-Dárky a dárečky od Ježíška

**15\. Kapitola - Dárky a dárečky od Ježíška**

Sirius Black v šest ráno o Božím hodu lezl po špičkách po Grimmauldově náměstí a rozděloval poslední dárky. Proměnil se ve svou psí podobu a tiše našlapoval po domě, aby nikoho z osadníků nevzbudil. První byla ložnice jeho kmotřence. Ten až na svou hlavu byl pod peřinou na jeho hrudi ležela slečna Ginny Weasleyová a využívala ho jako prvotřídní polštář. Sirius se usmál a položil balíček před postel na hromádku která dosahovala úžasných rozměrů a táhla se skoro až krbu ložnice. Pak si Sirius zamířil do bývalé ložnice svých rodičů, kde spinkala slečna Hermiona stočená v do roličky pod peřinou a panem Jordánem, že to Siriusi připomnělo jistého měkkýše z Peruánské akademie, učebny zoomagie. Následovala jeho bývalá ložnice z mladých let. Tam ležel jenom Neville vedle postýlky s Veronicou. Ta už byla vzhůru, zatímco dle obličeje velice unavený tatínek spal jako zabitý.

,,Hej maličká buď hodná holčička a nech Ježíška sem dát dárky ano." Řekl tiše Sirius a proměnil se v člověka a dal prst na ústa.

Veronica po něm natahovala ručičky a tak jí do ruky dal plyšáka v podobě plyšové žirafy a rychle se vypařil z pokoje, poté co odložil dárky.

Následoval pokoj Rona. Tam narazil na zvláštní pohled nebo spíš strašně zvláštní pozici pro spánek. Ti dva asi měli taneční sen, protože se drželi ve spánku jako by tančili ploužák a nohy zapletené do sebe až se obával aby si nezlomili nějakou kost. Trochu to vypadalo nepřirozeně to postavení nohou. Ještě byli celý odkrytí. Naštěstí tady asi k ničemu nedošlo, protože měli na sobě lehké pyžamo. Odložil dárky a našlapoval dál domem k dalším pokojům. Nakonec měl i dárky pro Petunii, Dudleyho a Abigeil, aby se neřeklo. V ložnici kde byla ubytovaná Petunie našel jí stočenou do klubka v posteli jak drží v ruce malou plyšovou kočičku. Sirius zalapal po dechu. Tu znal. Ta kdysi patřila Lilly. Měla jí na pověšenou na školní tašce až do třetího ročníku. Dobře, asi chtěla Petunie spát se vzpomínkou na Lilly.

Sirius tedy přiložil další v podobě dárku.

Pak zamířil do ložnice snoubenců Evansů. Tam zase trochu vzdychl. Trochu mu to připomnělo Lilly a Jamese, když čekali Harryho. Ten Dudley totiž ležel ve stejné pozici jako James. Ochranitelsky tiskl k sobě Abigeil a něžně se dotýkal bříška a i zavřenýma očima měl úsměv na obličeji.

Opustil tuto ložnici a přešel k další ložnici toho Deana Thomase a Leontýny Monnteckové kdysi Pansy Parkisnové. Tam zase byla další zajímavá pozice ke spaní. A tady bylo vidět kdo má v tom vztahu na vrch nebo pro tuto noc. To ten Dean ležel z části na hrudi té mladé ženy. Očividně oba obnaženi a do boží představy o Adamovi a Evě. Odložil dárky a vypadal pryč, aby nebyl za starého voajera. Dole na gauči našel starého Dádeluse Kopála jak chrápe, ale pro něho bohužel tentokrát dárek neměl.

Za to pro Lenku Láskorádovou ano.

Šel tedy ještě o patro výš, kde měla pokoj pro hosty Lenka a otevřel na škvíru a málem vykřikl překvapením. Lenka tam nebyla sama, také už nespala a byla nahá. Co víc, chudák Sirius Black jí přistihl inflagranti s nějakým mladým mužem jak si dávají ranní rundu, však víte čeho.

Ano sex je dobrý, ale obcovat šest ráno na Boží hod Vánoční bylo i pro Siriuse Blacka trochu moc. To není svátek sexu, ale narození Krista.

,,Mládeži to vám nestačila noc?" Řekl na plnou pusu a přesušil tu estrádu.

Lenka překvapením vykřikla a odlepila se od toho mladého muže a ten se překotil z postele dolu a vydal hlasitý výkřik, když dopadl na parkety.

,,Auuu!"

,,Sirie, musíš nás takto budit, ráno?" Ptala se Lenka a bez studu vstala nahá a vytáhla na Siriuse hůlku.

Ten zrudl.

,,Budit?" Ptal se dotčeně.

,,Ano a tohle by budíček, jestli chceš budit takto ráno i ostatní zkus to nejprve u Rona nebo Harryho. Ti za ten nápad tě jistě pochválí." Řekla ironicky Lenka a přehodila své vlasy do předu, aby si trochu zakryla prsa.

Sirius mlčel.

,,Shey jsi v pořádku?" Ptala se toho mladého muže Lenka.

,,Jo myslí, že ano." Řekl ten mladý muž a zvedl se pomalu na dvě nohy.

Až teď poznal Sirius o koho se jedná. Předním stál Seamus Finnigen jak ho pánbůh stvořil.

,,Dobré ráno." Ještě řekl vesele.

Sirius nasadil kyselý výraz.

,,Siriusi proč vůbec lezeš tak brzo ráno po domě, to neumíš roznášet dárky levitačním kouzlem." Dala ruce v bok Lenka.

,,Já to dělal v minulosti ručně Lenko a od kdy…" Dál se Sirius.

,,Víš do toho co ráno dělají lidi i třeba z tvého okolí přátel ti nic není, mne také nezajímá také tvoje pracovní pozice u Emily o půlnoci na Boží hod vánoční, takže buď tak laskav a odejdi z pokoje a rovnou také za sebou zavři." Řekla spíše přeslazeně Lenka.

Sirius nabral nezdravou višňovou barvu a raději odešel, ale dárek tu nechal. S Lenkou raději nějakou debatu nezačínat. Však v tu chvíli, kdy zavíral kolem něho prošel zívající Neville a jedním zívnutím se otočil směrem ke škvíře.

Sirius nestačil říct ani famfrpál a v tu ránu byl oheň obrazně na střeše. Nebo doslovně měl Seamus Finnigen Nevilla na krku a v příští chvíli jeho pěst v oku.

Cožpak jsou toto Vánoce?! Pomyslel si Sirius zkroušeně.

Však se stalo něco neočekávaného. Seamus na Adama místo, aby bědoval nad novým monclem, chytil Nevilla za rukáv pyžama strhl ho k zemi a začal jako parní rozjetý válec dávat rány. V tom popadla Lenka svojí hůlku a udělala s oběma krátký proces. Oba vyletěli z pokoje a v kotrmelcích letěli ze schodu dolu rovnou do přízemí, kde málem zavalili jezevčíka Grega, který se nasral a kousl Seamuse do zcela odhalené prdele.

Následný výkřik hlasitosti slona probudil celý barák.

,,Co se děje?" Ptal se stávající Dádelus Kopál, který včera vedl dlouhý rozhovor s Dudleym a pak usnul na gauči.

,,Merline cožpak na Vánoce musíme mít budíček zpropadeně na šestou?" Vylezl z pokoje Ron.

Sirius stál osamocen na chodbě a Lenka už sbíhala dolů schody jenom s přehozeným županem k jádru problému.

,,Co se Kriste pane děje?" Ptala se Petunie a snažila si zavázat svůj župan.

,,Ehm…" Dál se Sirius nedostal.

,,Neville Franku Longbotome co tě jako napadlo mlátit Seamuse. Omluv se a to okamžitě!" Zaburácel domem hlas Lenky Láskorádové jako požární siréna.

,,To byla Lenka?" Ptala se ospale tvářící Leontýna mnula si oči od ospalku.

,,Jo znělo to tak." Řekla Ginny, která se objevila ve dveřích s podobným vrabčím hnízdem na hlavě jako Harry.

Sirius nestačil něco říct a všichni se začali trousit dolů do přízemí. Tam uviděli podivnou podívanou.

Lenka Láskorádová stále jenom s přehozeným županem, skoro nahá a měla v ruce velkou lektvarářskou vařečku ze osobní sbírky Hermiony Grangerové a dávala jednu ránu za druhou na odhalené pozadí Nevilla Longbottoma, který byl přehnut přes její nohy. Další odhalené pozadí v podobě Seamuse Finnigena si mnulo pokousanou prdel od jezevčíka a snažilo ho zahnat na zahradu.

,,Za prvé do mého života ti Neville nic není, zadruhé já s tím souhlasila, za třetí Seamus ti nic neudělal a začtvrté násilí budí jenom násilí nebo ti 35 ran bukovou vařečkou bylo málo!" Dala si tímto přestávku Lenka, aby si odpočinula její pravá ruka od od trestné činnosti na Nevillově pozadí.

,,Lenko můžeš mi prosím prozradit co tu vyvádíš?" Ptala se Hermiona s hrůzou v obličeji.

,,Jenom dávám kázeňský výprask neurvalé návštěvě mého pokoje pro hosty. Na rozdíl od Siriuse se Neville nechoval slušně." Řekla Lenka a napřáhla pro další odplatu.

,,Okej co tu tu jde? Seamusi sakra co ty tu děláš a proč tu běháš nahatý?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Já bych to vysvětlil." Řekl rudý až za ušima Seamus a použil Grega jako krytku svého nádobíčka, protože přišla i Petunie.

,,Okej omlouvám se, přestaň Leni. AUUU! To sakra bolí." Řekl Neville.

,,Ne to neříkej mne, ale Seamusi, to ty jsi mu vrazil jednu ne mne." Řekla Lenka a ještě mu dala jednu ránu na prdel.

,,AUUU! Dobrá omlouvám se kamaráde." Řekl Neville začalo mu napuchat obočí.

,,Tak dozvím se se tu stalo. Přestaň Lenko, až moc mi to připomíná mojí mamku." Řekl Dean.

Lenka se zvedla a nechala nehybného Nevilla skutálet na podlahu a pořádně si oblékla župan.

,,To je tak Deane, prostě já a Seamus jsme byli vyrušeni nejprve slušným getlemanem Ježíška v podobě Siriuse a pak neslušným hostem Neville, který se vrhl na Seamuse. Já nerada vidím, když kohokoliv Neville mlátí. Násilí u něho není krásná věc. Už mám zkušenosti ohledně Rolfa. Tak jsem je oba vyexpedovala z pokoje. A pak dala lekci, že toto není slušné chování. A ano měla jsem pohlavní styk s Seamusem, ale oba jsme dospělý a bylo to chráněný, takže vám do toho nic není. Je to jenom záležitost má a Seamuse. A teď nás omluvte. Jdeme dokončit ranní rozcvičku, kterou nám přerušili. Na snídani se samozřejmě objevíme. Krasný zbytek raního spaní v posteli." Řekla Lenka a odfoukla neposlušný pramen z obličeje a chytila Seamuse rudého jak požární hlásič za rameno a vedla si ho jako doktorka pacienta zpět do pokoje. Jenom nechala spadnout na zem Grega.

Zbytek osazenstva chvíli mlčel po jejich odchodu.

,,Hm velice dospělé chování od Lenky." Prohlásila Emily a otočila se na Siriuse.

,,Pojď zlato, já ještě potřebuji se trochu ohřát v postýlce než budu rozbalovat dárky."

Sirius jenom neslyšně pokýval hlavou. Tento zážitek ho jako mnoho dalších šokoval. Takže ani neslyšel, co se dělo dál tam dole v přízemí. Lehl si ještě do postele k Emily a proměnil se celý šokovaný samovolně v psa a měl potřebu být poškrábán za oušky.

* * *

V Doupěti o šesté ranní jako první se probudil malý Leon Weasley. Svým kvílením, že je mu vlhko a chce přebalit vyburcoval ze spánku ne své prarodiče, ale kupodivu budoucí tetičku Conny. Ta jako sestřička s praxí ho měla do pěti minut přebaleného a snažila ho ještě uspat.

,,To moc cenu nemá Conny, ten když takto po ránu se probudí, tak je aktivní až do devátý hodiny, než si dá zase šlofíka. Uspávat ho ráno je nadlidský úkon." Ozval se za ní hlas Fleur v noční košili, jak si to razí na toaletu.

,,Jo takhle on je ranní ptáče, co dál doskáče. Co říkáš Leone, co kdybychom ti dali Sunárek a pak ti zazpívaly s tetou Conny Vánoční koledy." Řekla dolů do kuchyně a začala se ohlížet jestli tu nemají někde sirky nebo plynový zapalovač na ten starý sporák.

Však neočekávala, že najde v kuchyni už zcela vzhůru z peřin a u plotny stojícího Percyho, jak vaří ranní kávu a horkou čekoládu podle vůně, která dorazila do Conny nosu.

,,Ráno!" Řekl Percy a podíval se na Leona.

,,Ty jsi také vzhůru prcku?"

,,Jo už od šesti." Řekla za Leona Conny.

,,Asi co se týče spánku jsi po strejdovi Percym, co Leone?" Řekl zamyšleně Percy.

,,Neříkej Percy, že jsi navyklý takto brzo stávat. Dostat George s postele v tuto dobu je pro mě Atillovo vítězství." Řekla Conny.

,,A je vzhůru?" Ptal se Percy na oplátku.

,,Asi už je a rozkapává si oči." Řekla Conny.

,,Aha a dnes má sudý nebo lichý den?" Ptal se Percy.

,,Sudý." Řekla jednoduše Conny a dodala.

,,Leon si objednává místo kafe nebo čokolády jeden sunar."

,,Jo náročná klientela." Zasmál se Percy a šel pro prášek Sunaru do špajzky.

Conny posadila Leona do vysoké židle a připoutala ho tam, aby se mu nechtělo sjíždět dolu. Leon jí důkladně pozoroval a přitom si cucal palec.

Conny dokončila za Percyho kávu a zalila pět šálku, které jasně hlásali, že jsou pro kávu. Rovnou se z jednoho napila. Včera jí Arthur řekl, že jelikož všichni jsou dospělý krom Leona, tak Ježíšek bude až po snídani v kruhu rodinném. Conny měla radost, že tu může být. Domů jí na Vánoce a Boží hod nepozvali. To až na Silvestra a popravdě se jí tam moc nechtělo, kvůli Dotty. Brášky samozřejmě chtěla vidět, ale jí ne. A její otec byl už na ní čtrnáct dní naštvaný od té doby, co ho žádal slušně Georg o její ruku. Měla s ním velkou hádku, proč si nevezme toho mladého kolegu s kardiologie, a nechá toho pochybného kouzelníka a obchodníka být. Conny to rmoutilo, ale ona za manžela nechtěla toho floutka, ale George a bylo jí úplně jedno jaký má na to názor otec. Byl to čistě jeho nápad a uctivé chování George, že požádal i souhlas jejího otce, ale to jak se její ach tak skvělý otec k tomu vyjádřil jí naštvalo a od té doby se mu neozvala. Weasleyovi jí byli v jistých věcech mnohem milejší než vlastní rodina. Hlavně rodiče George zbožňovala už teď.

Percy přišel a máchnutím hůlky dokončil čokoládu, která přistála na stole a začal ohřívat vodu na Sunar. Leon už jenom od pohledu na tu krabičku s ptáčky začal slintat jako buldoček její kolegyně Moiry.

,,Dobré ráno." Ozvalo se jí za zády a poté ucítila jak jí něžně George líbá na krk, až jí to šimralo, jak se neoholil a byl pichlavý jako texaský kaktus.

,,Ty nemravo, ty toho nenecháš ani po ránu." Líbla ho na tvář.

,,Další pusa, až se oholíš." Dodala.

,,Hm špatné, poslední dobou moc nějak zarůstám. Sakriš a to jsem sem se holil den před Štědrým dnem." Řekl ponuře Georg a odešel do koupelny.

,,Audrey je kde?" Ptala se Conny.

,,Nakupovat čerstvé pečivo ve Vydrníku. Pekařství je tam neštěstí otevřený." Řekl Percy.

,,To nemusela. Molly tu má napečené cukroví." Řekla Conny.

,,Jo to sice mamka má a od nás, ale Aundrey tam něco objednala. Něco extra pro nás z její země. Speciální pochutinu na snídani Božího hodu." Řekl profesorským tonem Percy a otestoval na své kůži sunar pro Leona a pak mu ho podal. Leon už sám v packách se do něho žbluňkavými zvuky pustil.

,,Tak to jsem zvědavá." Řekla Conny.

V tom se rozžehl oheň v krbu a v kuchyni se objevil Ron s Holly a rychle ustoupil od krbu, aby vzápětí se tam objevil Harry a Ginny.

,,Nějak brzo se tu panstvo objevilo." Řekl Percy a podal hrnek s horkou čokoládou Ginny.

,,Díky, měli jsme menší incident po ránu na Grimouldově náměstí a ty dárky jsme si vzali sebou a rozbalíme si je tady." Řekla Ginny a upila čokolády. Jo čokoláda z Belgie, to je pak horká čokoláda jako med.

,,Aha a ostatní? To jako nepřijdou?" Ptala se Conny.

,,Tohle bude naše čistě rodinná oslava Conny. Sirius jeho přítelkyně jsou pozvaní až na zítra. To tu bude zase delegace z Malfoy Manor." Řekl nově příchozí Bill a soukal si bleděmodrou košili do kalhot.

,,Ahoj brácho, Štastné a Veselé." Objal ho Ron.

,,Ne tak zhurta Rone. Cožpak jsme se neviděli včera." Řekl Bill.

,,Jo to jo, ale je to po letech co jsme všichni pospolu doma na Vánoce a mám sebou překvapení." Řekl Ron a vytáhl z kabely obraz Fred.

,,Čaukis lidičkové z Doupěte." Pozdravil vesele Fred.

,,Jak si to mohl zvládnout tak rychle, říkal jsi, že ti to potrvá nejmíň do Silvestra." Řekl Bill překvapeně.

,,Tudle, já si vyměnil místo se Snapem Bille, abych mohl být konečně doma. On má dva obrazy, takže místo mne dole v Malfoy Manor sedí v rodokmenu Severus Snape." Hlásil Fred.

,,Je to řešení přechodné, než Freda zkopíruji pro Doupě a George, nebo ho chce mít ještě někdo doma?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Ne." Odpověděl Bill a Percy ve stejný čas.

,,Cožpak se vám nelíbím, jsem tak pěkný kluk, ne žádný děda s vousem a brýlemi na nosu." Řekl smutně Fred.

,,Nemusím tě mít na očích každý den bráško, abych řekl pravdu a postačí, když zůstaneš u rodičů a George. Těm se stýskalo nejvíce."Řekl smířlivě Bill.

,,A já bydlím v mudlovské ulici a občas zveme sousedy na večeři. A ty jsi magický portrét Frede." Řekl Percy.

,,To samé platí u mne Frede, ale až budeme mít vlastní bydlení tak si tě tam pověsím do pracovny ano." Slíbil Ron.

,,Já zatím nevím, jestli tě máme pověsit na Grimouldovo náměstí. Abys ses tam nezbláznil jako Siriova máti." Řekla Ginny.

,,Nu ten portrét v rodokmenu zas tak bláznivý nebyl. Asi je z jejích lepších časů." Řekl Fred a obrátil se na Leona.

,,Ahoj ty malý násosko mléčný, já jsem tvůj strejda Fred, my jsme se ještě nesetkali. Bohužel mi nebylo dáno být živ, ale obraz také muže radit jak dělat neplechu." Řekl Fred a zatvářil se jako andělíček.

,,Frede nekaž ho, on je tak roztomilý." Řekla Ginny.

,,Na to, že je Charliho, tak krom brzkého stávání a občas fňukání je nejmilejší pískle." Řekla příchozí Fleur a přisedla k nim ke stolu.

,,Vesele Vánoce drahá švagrová, doufám, že má budoucí neteř nezlobí." Řekl Fred.

,,No dneska trošku v noci zlobila. Nechtělo se jí spinkat po té hostině co jsem měla na Malfoy Manor, dokonce nakopla i tatínka." Řekla Fleur.

,,Nic co bych nezvládl, jenom mě to překvapilo." Řekl Bill.

,,Další materiál na neplechu a jistě bude pohledný." Mnul si ruce Fred.

,,Ne moji dceru." Zavrčel Bill.

,,Ono to není ani na světě a už mi zakazuješ tatínku trochu mluvit na mou drahou neteřinkou číslo jedna?" Ptal se Fred.

,,To ne, ale kazit jí tvými manýry ano." Řekl Bill a napil se kávy.

,,Leone toto je obraz tvého nadmíru nevychovaného strejdy Freda. Od něj si neber rady, protože z něho vycházejí jenom lotroviny." Řekl něžně Percy a vzal Leona k sobě na klín a zkusil mu dát kousek vánočního cukroví v podobě vanilkového rohlíčku.

,,No dovol Percy." Řekl uraženě Fred v obraze.

Nad tím se Conny rozesmála.

,,Och má budoucí švagrová, ta květinka co si vybralo mé dvojče. Spinkala si na dnešek dobře." Ozval se jejím směrem Fred.

,,Jako v sedmém nebi, až vrzající postel drahý Fredericku z rámu." Odpověděla Conny.

Fred zbledl, protože mu došlo velmi rychle, co asi tím ta ženská myslí. Podrobnosti mu byli celkem proti srsti.

V tom přišel sám George už oholen dohladka. Když uviděl Freda, tak zajásal a řekl.

,,Rone ty jsi nespal, to si kvůli mne neměl dělat. Spánek je důležitý a bez něho je člověk nemocný."

,,Ne, ne, ne mé drahé dvojče já si proměnil místo se Severusem Snapem, vidíš popisek nad rámem. Teď jsem Bradavický ředitel. Dobré povýšení viď." Mínil Fred.

,,Geniální nápad, jak si to zařídil Freddy." Řekl nadšeně George.

,,Takový neškodný malý rozhovor s ním a ten obraz je milejší než živý. Ono se světe div se s ním dá mluvit." Řekl Fred.

,,Tohle je skvělý dárek k Vánocům. Až odezní tato Weasleyoská pompa Božího hodu, tak se podíváme do Kejklí a ukážu ti ostatní krámky ano. Navštívíme Angi." Řekl se jiskřičkami v očích.

,,To bych velmi rád Georgi." Usmál se Fred.

,,Fakt k neuvěření, že tě mám alespoň jako obraz zpět. A díky Severusi Snapovi. Jeho děti budou mít kdykoliv u mne dveře otevřené, jak jsem rád." Řekl George.

,,Kdo by kdy řekl, že budeme mít co mu oplácet Georgi a musím říct, že jsem překvapen, že on má podkotlíky. To bych do něho neřekl. Vytasil všechny trumfy světa ten chlap, no profesor Snape." Řekl Fred.

,,No ještě Snapištím něco pošleme do té Lhotky po Ronovi a Harrym. Mají u mne kredit." Dal palce nahoru George.

,,Hej, hej, ale oni už dárky asi dostali." Řekl Ron.

,,Pche já rozdávám celoročně a nejmenuji se Ježíš Kristus." Řekl George.

V tom se otevřely dveře a do Doupěte přišla Aundrey v zimním kabátu, červená ve tvářích a nesla velký pletený koš, který voněl pomeranči, rumem a čokoládou.

,,Co tu tak voní?" Čichala hned Fleur.

,,Vánoční polínka a belgická vánočka." Řekla Aundrey a postavila koš na stůl odhalila deku, kterým byl přikrytý.

,,Polínka, to jako dřevo?" Ptal se Fred.

,,Ne naší belgickou vánoční roládu a pečené Jezulátko." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Ty jsi upekla Ježíška!" Vykřikl pohoršeně Ron.

,,Ale svaté nebe Rone, ne Ježíška, ale vánočku, u nás se říká tomu pečené Jezulátko." Řekla a Aundrey a začala vyndávat to na stůl.

,,A nepekla jsem to já, ale pravý cukráři, já nemohla sehnat zde vodu z pomerančových květů.To prej smí prodat jenom cukrářům." Řekla Aundrey.

,,To voní božsky. Mohu už se do toho pustit?" Ptala se Fleur, když před ní kus vánočky přistál na talíři.

,,Jistě, dejte si co hrdlo ráčí, je toho dost i na poměry Weasleyů." Řekla a mrkla na Percyho.

,,To je nejlepší Vánoční snídaně co jsem kdy měl. Tomu se nevyrovnají ani Bradavice." Mínil Harry, když snědl první dílek vánočního polínka. Tak na tohle bude chtít recept, to je dobrota jako ty české buchty.

,,Jsem ráda, že vám to chutná, měli bychom vzbudit Arthura a Molly, mi všichni jsme v vzhůru a vaši rodiče spí. Divný zvyk." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Ne to se stalo myslím, že poprvé." Řekl zamyšleně Bill.

,,Dojdu je vzbudit." Řekla Ginny a spolkla kus vánočky a šla nahoru.

,,Dalo by se nějaké jídlo sem přikouzlit, já bych také rád ochutnal." Řekl Fred a od polkl nad tou vůní, která se mu linula pod nosem.

,,Jo." Řekl s plnou pusou Ron a pořádně sežvýkal sousto a pak ukázal hůlkou na talíř, kam dala Ginny tu roládu a kus vánočky a něco zamumlal a talíř zmizel, aby se objevil v obraze Freda.

,,Och belgické pokušení, já Vánoce miluji." Řekl Fred a pustil se do toho s vervou.

,,To je u nás tradice jako u vás ten puding." Mínila Aundrey.

,,Výtečný začátek dne." Řekl Bill a olízl si zbytek čokolády v koutku pusy.

,,Jak to, že ti neprodali pomerančovou vodu?" Ptal se Percy a dal kousek vánočky ochutnat i Leonu. Roládu ne, to by nemuselo dělat tak malému kloučku dobře na střívka.

,,Prej to je na živnostenský povolení cukrářské nebo restaurační živnosti tady v Anglii. Jako dovoz je to docela drahá cenná záležitost." Řekla smutně Aundrey.

,,Jinak bych to upekla sama. Příště poprosím maminku, aby mi jí poslala. Kéž bych to věděla dřív Percy."Dodala.

,,Phe příště se zeptej mne, drahá Aundrey, dovezu to s čokoládou od tvých rodičů, co mám na krámě. To je nějaké ochucovadlo?" Ptal se Georg.

,,No trochu, je to voda, nebo odvar z květů pomerančovníku. Přísada co se dává jinak do parfému. Když se to přežene, tak je na vyhození, protože to voní jako stříkané parfémem. Musí se s tím opatrně." Vysvětlila Aundrey a začala sama snídat.

,,Fího, to je alchymie." Řekl na to Harry.

,,Ale chutná alchymie." Řekl Ron.

,,A provoní to celou kuchyni víc než čokoláda." Řekla Fleur, která baštila vánočku.

V tom se ozvalo cinkání zvonečku.

,,Ne, ne oni to udělali naschvál jako když jsme byli malý." Řekl Ron.

,,Pravé Vánoce se vším všudy." Řekl Harry.

,,Počkej naše dárky a dárky od přátel má …" Ptala se Holly.

,,Ginny." Dodal s úsměvem Ron.

,,Ta prohnaná Nebelvírka." Dodal Harry a smetl ze sebe drobky.

,,Zvedat vážení, čeká nás vybalování dárků." Zavelel George a vzal do náruče obraz svého bratra a Conny za ruku.

Percy předal Leona Ronovi a vzal Aundrey kolem pasu. Harry byl prostě jenom zvědavý jak takové svátky postaru u Weasleyů probíhali a jakou teď hraje roli v tom Ginny.

Vešli do obývací místnosti a Harry vykulil obě oči. Hrálo to tam barvami jako kaleidoskop na zdech. Na stěnách tančili malé vílenky a z gramofonu hráli koledy. Paní Weasleyová k překvapení Harryho hrála na starou kytaru a pan Weasley hrál na foukací harmoniku. Ginny do toho zpívala Vánoční koledy. Tohle mělo fakticky Vánoční atmosféru, když pomineme fakt, že tam stál košatý Vánoční stromeček ozdoben pestrobarevnými ozdobami a pod ním hromada velkých i malých dárků. Harry nic podobného nezažil a ani když začali zpívat ostatní včetně Conny, Aundrey Fleur a Holly. Harry nevěděl jestli má zpívat s nimi a kazit jim to nebo ne.

Raději ne a tak si jenom pobrukoval a mínil, že chytil rytmus.

Když dozpívali, tak Bill řekl.

,,Jo to dává ty nejhezčí vzpomínky Vánoční koledy."

,,Frede a tebe bychom tady nečekali." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Jo tati, mě se nechtělo hovět na Malfoy Manor a tak jsem usmlouval jednoho hodného profesora a získal jsem jeho rám. Chvilku mohu být Bradavický ředitel a být doma a to je skvělý pocit, ne to, že někde na mě leží hlína a kamení." Řekl Fred.

To pana a paní Weasleyovou rozesmálo.

,,Severus nám udělal dar ze všech nejmilejší." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,Dal nám skoro dohromady rodinu. Upletu té Lilly a Lucasy s tou Karin svetr. Jsem tak ráda za ten rodokmen. A myslím, že zbytek Blacků také. Velký to dar od pravého mistra lektvarů a nejenom jich, hlavně Vánočního kouzla." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Dost mluvení dáme se do dárků." Řekl natěšený George a začal rozdělovat dárky na všechny strany.

Do patnácti minut bylo rozdáno a Ginny zapískala a sourozenci se začali nořit od obalů svých dárku se soutěžní vervou.

,,He, tohle je lepší než doma, tam to nikdy nebyla taková soutěž v rozbalování." Řekla Conny a rozbalila knížku dějinách dostihů ve Velké Británii. Typovala za tím buď svého budoucího manžela nebo Arthura nebo Percyho. Však to byl velmi dobrý dárek.

,,Ano, tohle má nálož hry a Vánoc v jednom." Mínila Holly a odhalila krásný apartní baret rudé barvy. Za tím jistě stála podle ní Ginny.

,,Kdo si udělal takovou škodu a koupil mi nové jízdní kolo? Je nádherné." Řekla v úžasu Aundrey a objímala nová řídítka holandského typu kola fuksiové barvy barvy s nápisem Lady Hope na rámech.

,,Ježíšek." Řekla paní Weasleyová a mrkla na manžela.

,,Děkuji Ježíšku ať je to kdokoliv." Řekla Aundrey a zazubila se zvesela a obešla všechny a dala jim pusu na tvář i malému Leonovi a obrazu Freda.

,,Já s tím nemám sice nic společného ale takovou pusu od krásné holky si klidně dám." Řekl Fred růžový ve tvářích.

,,Holka? Já jsem ženská Frede." Zasmála se Aundrey.

,,Okej sorry." Řekl Fred rychle.

,,Je kožíšek pro maličkou. Je tak hebounky." Řekla nadšená Fleur.

V tom se ozval další zvonek u vchodových dveří. Bil odešel se podívat kdo tam je.

,,Hm vy mi čtete myšlenky, knížka o těch počítačích a Internetu." Řekl Arthur a prohlížel si zběžně svůj dárek.

V tom přišel Bil a nesl obří krabici.

,,Přišel nám balík jako hrom." Řekl a dal to na zem.

,,Od koho to je?" Ptala se Ginny.

,,Hm nevím není tam zpáteční adresa." Mnul si čelo Bill.

,,Tak to opatrně otevři." Řekl Ron a vyndal hůlku.

Bill to tedy opatrně otevřel. Ve velké krabici byly menší krabičky s nadepsanými jmény skoro celé rodiny krom Holly a Freda. A nahoře dopisní obálka s nápisem.

,,Od Charlese"

,,To je od Charlieho!" Řekl překvapeně Bill a otevřel obálku a z toho vypadaly dvě stovkové librové bankovky a jedenáct přívěšků s křížkem. Na každém bylo vyražené jméno člena rodiny Weasleyů.

,,Kriste pane." Řekla Conny.

,,No ještě je tu dopis, krom tohoto." Řekl Bill.

,,Tak to Bille prosím přečti." Řekla paní Weasleyová a vzala si křížek s svým jménem. Byl pozlaceného stříbra.

,,Okej." Řekl Bill a sedl si tureckého sedu.

,,Drahá rodino,

Zdravím vás srdečně o svátcích Vánočních a narození Ježíše Krista z mrazivé Itálie a přesněji kláštera Monte Casino. Ten název Vám jistě není cizí."

Billa na chvilku přerušila Conny.

,,To je přece ten klášter, který praštění Američané zbytečně srovnali se zemí a byl postaven znovu."

Na to Aundrey kývla. Jí byl tento kousek historie dobře znám také.

,,Tady teď pobývám a rozjímám nad mým dosavadním životem a začínám zde novou kapitolu života, jako muž jehož pod křídla vzal bůh. Pro člověka, který neměl zatím ponětí jak krásná víra v boha muže být, je to jako nová kouzla v magickém světě. Však své magie se nezbavím a nikdo to tu ani po mne nechce. Jak to vypadá i v církevních kruzích je toto běžné a ne úplně neznámé. Například dokonce dle opata Gissepa jeden kardinál jenž působí v dalekém Finsku je kouzelník a nikdo s tím problém nemá. Přijali mne za svého se všemi mými mouchami a je se snažím sloužit nové snaze být lepším člověkem. Stal jsem se po krátkém uvažovaní novicem zde v klášterem, tedy adeptem na přijetí do řádu a nesmím zapomenout, že je to řád svatého Benedikta, tedy lidově benediktýni. Jejich heslem je Modly se a pracuj. A zde se v tomto mottu žije i s tím, že je částečně klášter přístupen turistům. Ráno se účastním mší a pak jdu s ostatníma pracovat, abych se zařadil mezi ně. Mám na starosti s bratrem (církevní řádové označení pro dalšího mnicha) Vincentem klášterní výrobu sýra. Mají tu vlastní stádo krav, vyrábí zde výtečné sýry, které zde konzumují a prodávají jak turistům tak v okolních vesnicích. Výroba takového sýra je složitý proces a musí mýt člověk k tomu cit a sílu v rukou. Dle něho mám na to talent. Nikdy bych nevěřil, že něco vyrábět a hlavně sýr by mne mohlo bavit víc než pečovat o zvířata a explicitně draky. Posílám vám jeden koláč sýra též, je pod dárky, které jsem vám také vyrobil nebo odkoupil od ostatních mých církevních bratrů a vesničanů z okolí. Jsou tu nesmírně bodří lidé srdečné povahy, kterým víra v boha dává dětské oči a naději v lepší dny. Věří a já začínám věřit jim a v boha jako takového, že dokáže i mne, takovému z prominutím idiotovi dá nějaký lepší cíl než jsem měl do teď.

Tady život pluje svým tempem a mne to na rozdíl od velkého tepu Londýna nebo rezervace v Rumunku uklidňuje nesmírně. Také mluvit můžu zde o svých říších s mými bratry aniž bych se styděl a nehleděl jim do očí. Oni chápou, že lidské chyby jsou a vždy budou a je jenom na nás jak s tím naložíme a jestli kdy si je sami sobě odpustíme. Já zatím sobě ne, ale to je zatím vedlejší. To však neznamená, že bych zapomněl na svou pokrevní rodinu, která mne stále jistým způsobem jistě miluje i podle opata. Proto posílám vám dárky a ty křížky. Abychom mohli mít navzájem pocit býti si na blízku a že ani ve zlých nebo dobrých chvílích jsme pro sebe tam v srdci nablízku. Doufám, že mé dárky nevyhodíte a mému synovi Leonovi řeknete tyto láskyplná slova, že ho miluji, i když nevím kdy bude silný mu to říct do očí. A teď slova pro každého z vás, protože doufám, že budete Vánoce trávit pospolu jako za starých časů. Modlil jsem se za to k Bohu všemohoucímu, aby nám toto přání prosté a jednoduché vyplnil. Aby maminka zahrála na svou starou kytaru, táta na svojí foukací harmoniku, Ginny svým hlasem uchvátila anděli Vánoční koled a ostatní si dali závod v rozbalování dárků. Aby se Ron přežral vánočním pudingem a George našel pod stromečkem skutečně jedinečný dárek. Sice nemůžu vrátit Freda mezi živé a i když na to jistě kouzla existují, tak to není přirozený řád věcí a proto dávám jenom prostor tomu, abychom si uchovali něho ty nejlepší vzpomínky vůbec a přáli mu boží milosrdenství v podobě nového živote. Však zpět k přáním k vám samotným.

Tati tobě přeji mnoho zdraví do nového roku a skutečně Veselé Vánoce se vším všudy, kdy neuroníš ani jednu slzu. Tobě mami pořádně vypečeného krocena a spokojenost ve dne i v noci ve spánku, abys měla už jenom samé pozitivní myšlenky. Pro tebe Bille, abys prožil Vánoční svátky doma ne v práci nebo v cizině a mohl ses těšit na rodičovské povinnosti. Fleur tobě hezké očekávaní potomka a hlavně zdravé děťátko s tvou krásou a intelektem tvého muže a mého staršího bratra. To by skutečně originální kombinace totiž. Percymu vše dobré co naplňuje krásný vztah s Aundrey a třeba nové výzvy v práci, které tě naplní jako úředníka zdravou pýchou a dobrým pocitem z dobře vykonané práce. Vím, že je to pro tebe důležité poslání. Pro Aundrey, kterou sice moc neznám, jenom věrnost mého bratra ve vašem vztahu. Pro George hodně zdraví, které je potřeba v každém případě bráško a nějaké štěstí ať v obchodu nebo lásce. Ani jedno bez druhého u tebe nejde, abys našel jednotu v srdci. Pro tu tvojí Cordelii, méně nešťastných případu v práci a více lásky. Pro Rona pocit, že ví co dál a co bude další tah v jeho životě a méně zranění kolene. A pro mojí maličkou a velkou princeznu a sestřičku Ginny úspěšné dokončení Bradavic a začátek dospělého života a kariéry s šťastným andělem strážným nad ní, co jí na tu cestu posvítí a všechny temnoty zažene nebo je nakope na zadnice a pošle do pekla k Luciferovi na oběd. Pro tebe Harry si přeji, abys jednou zapomněl na bolest, kterou ti přinesla poslední léta a hleděl bez zlosti na křivdy tobě udělané do budoucnosti a je mi jedno jestli to bude i s mou malou sestřičkou Ginny. Vím, že jsi chlap, který umí čelit té největší tmě a proměnit jí v zářivé světlo a takového přeji sestře po svém boku, protože je to opravdový ochrance. Omlouvám se za to jak jsem se zachoval Cho, ale nevezmu to zpět, a je to navždy flek, pro který jsem vstoupil do služby bohu. Ty křížky tyto mé sny o Vánocích vyjadřují nejvíce, protože jsem je vložil modlitbami k bohu do nich. Mé pocity a vzpomínky na Vánoční svátky a lásku k vám. Proto bych byl moc rád, kdyby jste si je vzali za své a mé sny snili s společně, tak jako jsme snily jako malé děti v přítomnosti chudého ale láskyplného Vánočního stromu. Krásné prožití svátků Vánočních a hezký šťastný Nový rok přeje novic Charlie Weasley.

Ps.

S láskou pro rodinu Weasleyů bratr Gissepe, Vincent, Gullio a opat Berdino."

To dohnalo všechno dohnalo k slzám.

,,To bylo tak krásné." Řekla jako první Aundrey a prohlížela si v ruce malý křížek v ruce na stříbrném řetízku.

,,Nejkrásnější přání pro Vánoce a jemu se to splnilo." Řekla Conny a dala si křížek rovnou kolem krku.

,,Ten se modlil hodně poctivě." Řekl Bill a dával křížek kolem krku Fleur.

,,A rozepsal se tedy na jeho poměry dost dlouze." Řekl Ron.

,,Mám dokonce pocit, že občas magie a víra jsou stejně kouzelné." Dodal Harry.

,,Jaká pravda Harry." Řekla Fleur a držela pevně ten křížek.

,,A víte možná právě Vánoce čas kdy je čas věřit v boha nejvíce, protože on doopravdy slyší přání." Rozesmál se George.

,,A jak." Uznal Fred, který si do rukávu utíral slzy. Sám se rozbrečel nad dopisem Charlieho. Byl strašně dojemný.

,,No já ho rozhodně budu nosit." Řekl s pýchou v hlase Percy a dal si ten řetízek na krk.

,,Za pár dní, jsme získala dva hodnotné šperky, které vyjadřují lásku." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Až bude Leon větší mu to dáme také. Ten jeho." Řekla Molly Weasleyová, které dal dopis novou naději a probudil krásný pocit, že tyto Vánoce si dokáže užít plnými doušky.

,,Ale co je vše v té krabici. Měli bychom ten sýr vyndat a uložit prozatím do špíže, já po té snídani moc něj chuť nemám." Řekla Ginny a strčila přívěšek mezi prsa, aby pořád nepadal dolů.

,,To bychom měli, aby tam nebylo něco, co by se mohlo zkazit." Řekla Fleur.

,,To bych nechtěla. Bille vyndej to vše ven z krabice." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

Bill tedy každému dal jeho balíček ten svůj dal Fleur a pak vyndal to pořádné kolo sýry zabalené v rudém voskovém obalu a pak tam ještě ležela velká šunka na kosti a krabička, kde byly sušené houby a další krabička kde byly divné smetanově vyhlížející bonbony.

,,Já bych si ty bonbony klidně dal." Řekl Ron, kdy je uviděl.

,,Tak si je dáme hned." Řekla paní Weasleyová a jeden si vzala.

Chutnal jako sladká smetana s anýzem a pomerančovou kůrou. Byly sladké, ale ne přeslazené.

,,Och moncherí, to je chuť Vánoc." Řekla Fleur.

,,Něco takového jsem v životě neměl. Tyhle Vánoce jsou na chutě fakticky kouzelné." Řekl Harry.

,,Hm ale karamelka to není na to je to tvrdé." Řekl Ron.

,,Kéž by Charlie napsal odkud je má. Jsou výborný." Řekl George.

,,Díky, že tu mám Rona, že se této ochutnávky mohu účastnit. Jak ty italské záhadné bonbony se jmenují?" Ptal se obraz Freda.

,,Bůh ví, ale jsou fakt boží. Do budoucna bych to Monte Casino moc rád navštívil." Řekl Ron.

,,Do budoucna." Řekla Holly.

,,No šunku tam dělají asi znamenitou, když se dívám na to flákotu, to budeme hodně dlouho zpracovávat." Řekl pan Weasley.

,,A teprve ten sýr, to je kolo jako od našeho nového auta." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Jo dobrá pneumatika." Řekla Conny.

,,Vypadá to jako eidam, ale voní to jako gouda." Přivoněla si k tomu Aundrey.

,,To nám to bude ve špajzu vonět, asi na to dáme magickou pokličku." Řekla paní Weasleyová.

,,Dobrý nápad. Ta vůně je vše ne jenom příjemná pro mne." Řekla trochu bledá ve tvářích Fleur.

,,Já to kolo raději odnesu pryč." Řekl Bill a vzal sýr do obou rukou zamířil do špíže.

,,A tu šunku také." Šel hned za ním George s šunkou v rukou jako by držel odrážečskou pálku.

To vypadalo dost směšně, aby to rozesmálo Ginny.

,,Otázka je co je těch balíčkách pro nás osobně." Řekl Percy a držel baliček velikosti krabice od dětských bot.

,,Počkáme na Billa a George a pak rozbalíme nejprve dárek Leonovi. To on je tu to miminko rodiny." Řekla Fleur.

,,Dobrý nápad." Pokývala hlavou Holly a bylo jí jedno, že nedostala ani křížek nebo dárek. Byl to úžasný dopis a ten Charlie tu fakticky myslel na všechny.

Když přišel Bill a Georg tak paní Weasleyová rozbalila dárek s Leonem na klíně a vyndala z krabice pestrobarevný míč s obrázky zvířátek a něco jako piáno pro nejmenší s barevnými klávesy s obrázky.

,,Tak to je změna, já myslel, že to bude něco s drakem a ne hudební nástroj. A bude po klidu mami. Charlie chce ze syna hudebníka." Řekl ironicky Percy.

,,To by zase tak špatný nebylo Percy. Mohl by doprovodit Vánoční koledy babičky, dědy a Ginny." Řekla Holly.

,,Hm na tom něco bude." Řekl zamyšleně Percy.

,,Však jak to vypadá, tak se mu líbí víc míč e zvířátky." Řekla Fleur jak se Leon snažil zakousnout do míče.

,,K sežrání." Dodal George a začal rozbalovat svůj dárek.

Vyndal dvě velké sklenice jak od okurek naplněné černou hmotou, kterou nedokázal určit a k nim malý lísteček psaný Charliem.

,,Tohle je poklad přírodní medicíny Georgi, říká se tomu munio a pochází z daleké Rusi. Kdyby tě znova zlobily nohy bráško." Přečetl to nahlas George.

,,Wau munio, o tom jsem už slyšela, ale je podle všeho hodně vzácné." Řekla Aundrey.

,,A on poslal Georgi dvě zavařovačky." Řekla Holly.

,,Zajímavý dárek, to černé něco." Řekl George a nevěděl co si má o tom myslet.

Další, kdo otevřel svůj dárek byl Ron. Na něho vykoukly kožené zimní rukavice s jeho iniciálami.

,,Ty jsou krásné, už žádné palčáky." Řekl docela šťastně Ron a hned si je zkoušel.

,,Hm takto budeš využívat všechny prsty i v zimě." Řekla spiklenecky Holly.

,,Ale jistě." Dodal Ron.

Poté si rozbalila dárek Ginny a vyndala složené krásné šaty. Byly skoro celé pokryté krajkou s květy různých květin ve světlé žluté barvě, jinak byly čistě bílé jenom na koních měli nádech růžové barvy.

,,Merline ty by mohly klidně projít jako svatební Ginny." Prohlásila Fleur.

,,Krasný dárek od bráchy, ale jako svatební je nechci a svatbu zatím také nechci." Řekla Ginny a podrobně si je prohlížela.

,,Hm spíš na svatbu Percyho nebo Siriuse je využiji, jsou doopravdy nádherné a mají zakrytá záda, to je důležité." Řekla Ginny a mnula krajkový květ růže který byl rameni.

,,Tak to mám co překonávat." Dodala se smíchem Aundrey však i jí se ty šaty líbili.

,,Já jako další." Řekl Percy a otevřel ten svůj dárek v podobě knížky.

,,Encyklopedie a historie církevních řádu v Evropě." Přečetl Percy nadpis knížky.

,,Och tam jistě budou i benediktíni, ke kterým se Charlie přidává. To si rád přečtu." Řekl Percy a narovnal si brýle.

,,Mohl bych si pak s maminkou ten tvůj dárek půjčit?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Jistě tati."Řekl Percy.

Nebyl jediný kdo dostal knížku od Charlieho. Další kdo dostal knížku od něho byla Fleur.

,,Nejkrásnější ukolébavky z Evropy a světa pro vaše miminko." Zněl název.

,,Och to je krásný dárek, který můžeme vyzkoušet i na Leonovi." Řekl Bill a sám rozbalil svůj vlastní dárek.

V krabici objevil kolínskou a prázdné fotoalbum a lísteček od Charlieho.

,,Pro zážitky s tvým prckem, abys měl na co vzpomínat, i když o paměť třeba přijdeš na stará kolena."

To Billa rozesmálo. Charlieho humor neupustil ani v klášteře.

,,No teď už zbývá jenom taťka a mamka, Harry, Conny a Aundrey." Řekla Ginny.

A tak rozbalil svůj dárek pan Weasley.

Byla to natahovací zvonkohra s Vánoční melodii a k tomu nějaký přístroj, který poznala Conny a Holly hned.

,,Co to je?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,To je diktafon, člověk na to může nahrát svůj hlas, třeba nějaký vzkaz a pak si ho přehrát ve vhodnější chvíli a přepsat si ho pomalu." Řekla Conny.

,,Vypadá to, že je to na baterky." Dodala Holly.

,,Není na něm něco nahrané?" Ptal se Harry, který věděl díky Vernonu Dursleymu jak ta věc funguje.

,,A jak se to spouští?" Ptal se pan Weasley.

,,Ukažte Arthure." Řekla Conny a vzala si od pana Weasleyho diktafon a spustila ho.

,,Na to nic není, jenom je to prázdný diktafon na záznam. Však šikovná věc to je hlavně do práce." Řekla Conny.

,,No ale to využití vidím, mohu si nahrát to co potřebuji a pak si to přepsat na stroji nebo brkem." Řekl Arthur.

,,Užitečný dárek." Řekla Holly.

Pak došla na řadu paní Weasleyová. V malé krabičce pro ní byla další balíček kde byla hromada fotek, focených polaroidem. Byl na nich Charlie.

,,To je krásný dárek." Řekla se slzou v očích.

,,Co to má brácha na sobě, to vypadá jako háv Severuse Snapa?" Ptal se George.

,,To je oblečení mnicha Georgi, vidíš nosí to tam i ostatní mniši z kláštera co jsou těch fotkách." Řekla Conny a dívala se na ty fotky také.

,,Aha, v čí módě se to Snape vzhlédl, kdyby nebylo pláště mohl by projít jako mnich." Řekl George.

,,Ten a mnich to těžko Georgi." Řekl Ron.

,,A kdo jsou ti ostatní na fotkách?" Ptal se Harry.

,,No asi bratři z Monte Casina." Řekla Ginny.

,,No tady je napsáno spousta jmen na druhé straně, ale skoro každé je italské. Přečtu tak to Vincent a Berdino, ale ostatní ne." Zamračil se Percy.

,,Asi pořídíme italský slovník a výslovnostní tabulku, dodatečně." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Dobrý nápad." Řekl Bill.

Následoval s rozbalováním svého dárku Harry. Tam také se objevila překvapivě knížka.

,,Metody zvládnutí stresových situací a vzteku." Harry přečetl to sice nahlas, ale ke konci skoro šeptal.

,,No jistě jsou tam i užitečné rady Harry." Řekla Ginny.

,,No jistě se to nebude hodit jenom tobě. Něco by si mohl přečíst po dnešku i Neville." Řekla Holly.

,,Hm to by mohl." Řekl Ron.

,,Poslední jsou na řadě Conny a Aundrey." Řekl z obrazu Fred, který pokládal ty dárky od Charlieho nápadité, když už nic jiného.

Conny a Aundrey si střihli, kdo si z nich otevře ten dárek dřív a vyhrála Conny.

V své krabičce objevila zvláštní věc. Něco takového by spíš očekávala od George když už. Ten když to viděl tak příšerně zrudl, jako gulášová paprika v polévce. Conny držela v rukou bílou krajkovou podprsenku s vyšívanými andělíčky kteří drželi v rukou kytice květin.

,,Mnich, ale stále je to Charlie." Zavrčel trochu naštvaně George.

,,No je pěkná to ano a ručně dělaná, nemá ani cedulku. Otázka je jestli mi bude." Řekla Conny a přitiskla si jí k sobě.

,,No můžu ti jí případě kouzly zvětšit na správnou velikost." Mínila Fleur.

,,Mno jistě je to podle krajky od stejného člověka, asi nějaké hodné paní." Ušklíbla se Ginny.

,,Tak to jsem zvědavá co jsem dostala já, když Conny dostala takový prvotřídní dárek." Řekla Aundrey.

,,Jenom doufám, že nic takového." Řekl tiše Percy. To by asi Charlese proklel.

,,A to ani Conny nerozbalila ten dárek o ode mě." Řekl uraženě George.

,,Snad jsi mi nekoupil něco podobného?" Ptala se zvědavě Conny a prohlížela si ty krásné andělíčky na podprsence.

,,Ne ale Ježíšek." Vymluvil se George.

,,No jo Ježíšek je už velký kluk, co." Řekla Conny a všichni se v místnosti rozesmáli.

Pak opatrně rozbalila dárek Aundrey a vyndala něco připomínalo materiálem vodu, ale byla to látka. Byla světle modrá a měla na sobě malé vyšité hvězdičky.

,,Co to je?" Ptal se Fred z obrazu.

Aundrey to pozvedla do vzduchu a odhalila velice elegantní noční košilku.

,,Církev ne církev, za tohle ho prokleji." Bubnoval do dárkové knížky Percy naštvaně.

,,Je krásná, asi jí vezmu dnes večer na sebe." Řekla s očima v upřenými na košilku Aundrey.

Percy vypustil škytnutí. Ne že by se ta představa nezamlouvala, ale nemusela to Aundrey říkat takto nahlas.

,,Tak šťastné a Vesele." Řekl s chichotem Harry.

* * *

Teodore Nott se probudil s bolestí hlavy v horské chatě Tatranské Lomnici ve Vysokých Tatrách, kam vyrazil s přáteli z university si užít Vánoce. Jednoho spolu studenta rodiče zde měli velkou horskou chatu v majetku, kterou sice normálně projímali turistům, ale jejich synovy to dali zadarmo i s přáteli. Byl tu řidší vzduch, ale krásně nasněženo a Vánoční pohoda, kterou Teo nikdy nezažil doma. Ještě chvíli ležel pod duchnou, ale přitom zjistil, že něco je divné. Cítil se tu být něčím utlačován. Z minulého večera měl obří okno po tom bylinném likéru jménem Becher a také po slivovici, tedy pálence ze švestek, kterou poprvé za život ochutnal. Teo si slíbil, že toto už nikdy, tu slivovici. Měl z toho strašný bolehlav a nepamatoval si nic a to ani jak se dostal do postele.

Promnul si čelo a pomyslel si. Kam se poděla má inteligence když se dokážu tak opít?

Otočil se směrem dveří, když v tom ucítil dotek na stehně. Co tam je? Zvedl peřinu, tak krásně teplou, že se mu chtělo pod ní zůstat. Však chtěl té záhadě přijít na kloub. Co nebo spíš koho tam uviděl tak mu vyrazilo dech.

,,Evo, slečno Bilková co vy tu děláte!" Křikl zděšeně Teo a spadl s postele na dřevěnou podlahu.

,,Teodore, přece jsi říkal, že ti můžu říkat jménem tak proč mi říkáš slečno Bílková nejsme na gymplu." Řekla a sama celá nesvá se posadila na posteli a tvářila věru jako ztracené štěně.

,,Ale …" Dál se Teo nedostal.

,,Ty jsi nic nepamatuješ?" Ptala se smutně.

,,Po pravdě řečeno ne, ne ze včerejšího večera ne. Minimálně od té smažené ryby se salátem." Řekl Teo, to co si pamatoval.

,,Och, tak to se pane profesore moc omlouvám." Řekla a začala se shánět, kde všude jsou její věci.

,,Ehm Evo a ty jsi to pamatuješ, no co se dělo pak. Já nejsem si vědom kde si ses tu vzala a co jsem vše vyváděl. Předem se moc omlouvám, jestli jsem se choval nějak nevhodně." Řekl Teo a opřel se rukama o postel a dal hlavu do dlaní. Pro Merlina co to provedl! Jeho kariéra je v čoudu, jestli se to provalí.

,,Ehm já tu trávím Vánoce se strejdou a tetou Bilkovými a mou sestřenici Ilonou, protože mí rodiče odjeli do Čech navštívit jednu příbuznou. No narazila jsem na vás a tvé přátele. Byla tam ta taneční zábava a Ilča, má sestřenice řekla, abych nestála jako kůl v poltě šla s tebou tancovat. Bylo fajn, umíte vy všichni Britové takto krásně tančit?" Ptala se Eva.

,,Ne všichni." Zabručel zkroušeně Teo a nějak mu vytanul na mysli smějící se Harry Potter. Zatracená opice z alkoholu v podobě Pottera ho zrovna teď mučit nemusí.

,,Pak se pilo na různé věci ani si je všechny nepamatuji. Však vše poté je to i u mne v mlze, ale bylo to příjemné no ten sex s tebou Teo. Žádnou starost, že bych byla pannou, to jsem ztratila se spolužákem minulý Silvestr a ten tak ohleduplný nebyl vůl jeden Bratislavský." Mínila Eva.

Teo vypustil hluboký povzdech. Ne že by se mu Eva nelíbila a neměl jí rád. To spíš se jednalo o pravý opak, ale zaprvé byla dle zákonů ještě nezletilá a třešnička na dortu jeho studentka. Teď babo raď nebo spíš by potřeboval zatraceně tu minimálně radu od svého kolejního ředitele, jestli náhodou neřešil někdy podobnou situaci. Však Teodore měl dojem, že odpověděl Severus Snape ve stylu to vás pane Notte zklamu.

,,Tohle zůstane jenom mezi námi dvěma ano." Řekl po chvíli.

,,Chápu, vy jste stále můj profesor na gymnáziu Teo. Však byly to krásné svátky Vánoční a jste kus chlapa a za svoje přednosti se fakticky nemusíte stydět ani v nejmenším. Mohu zde využít koupelnu?" Ptala se Eva.

Teo jenom překvapeně kývl a byl překvapen jak lehce to Eva vzala. Ta zmizela v koupelně u tohoto pokoje připojené vrzajícími dveřmi a Teodore zaryl hlavu do polštáře. Jeho inteligence se včera vypnula a nahradila jí ta Zabiniho. Takto si Vánoce nepřestavoval.

Totálně se nehnul do doby, když Eva už oblečená v sukni a červeném pleteném svetru opustila koupelnu.

,,Hm někde se tu ztratily moje silonky. No žádná škoda, stejně už měly oko. Případně je Teo vyhoďte, když je najdete. Přeji krásný zbytek svátků." Řekla a opustila pokoj.

,,Vám také Evo." Povzdechl si Teodore a konečně se zvedl na dvě lidské končetiny.

Přešel k zavřenému francouzskému oknu horské chaty a otevřel je dokořán, aby se nadechl, když se ozval ženský výkřik.

,,Děti nedívejte se nahoru, je tam nahatý pervézák!" Ozvalo se ze zdola.

Teodore zrudl a uvědomil, že je nahatý a dole stojí mladá maminka s dětmi se saněmi v rukou.

Spěšně zavřel okno a otočil se směrem do pokoje.

,,Kurva on ten pokoj má výhled na dětskou sjezdovku. Fakt výborný výstup Teodore."

Šel tedy navštívit koupelnu a probudit se z této povážlivého stavu nekompetentní mysli, který ho sužoval.

**Přidáno 27.10.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Tak tohle bylo podání Vánoc v rodině Weasley a to i s namalovaným Fredem. Na státní svátek přidám ještě jednu kapitolu a pak až příští sobotu. Docela bych i uvítala případně i nějaký komentář jako zpětnou vazbu. Zatím u této části je jenom jeden. **

**Vaše elenor**


	16. Kapitola - 16 - Black, Black a Black

**Kapitola 16– Black a Black a Black**

Jsme na Ministerstvu kouzel v kanceláři Ministra kouzel. Ta je odlišně zařízená než u předchozích ministrů. Je tu vyvěšená britská státní vlajka hned za křeslem ministra kouzel a místo obrazů předchůdců zde jsou obrazy Britských pamětihodností jako například hrad Windsor nebo Londýnský Tower. Stůl už není masivní a ze dřeva, ale obyčejný s kovovými nohami, knihovny a regály funkčního stylu bez nějakých ozdob. A další věc, na stole ministra kouzel je umístěn moderní notebook, tedy přenosný počítač. Moc to jako v kanceláři ministra kouzel tu nevypadá, ale kouzelný způsob dotváří kalamář s brkem a také sova na bidýlku a obálky připravené na korespondenci huláků a oběžníků nehledě na velký krb s připojením na latexovou síť. Však je také vidět dle malého vánočního stromečku, že i tady se slaví Vánoční svátky.

A na rozdíl od předchůdců nynější ministr tu nechal celou místnost vymalovat na čistě pudrově bílou, takže díky lustru je zde hodně světla a jenom málo co se tu dá skrýt ve stínu obličeje nebo postavy.

Jako by celá kancelář říkala, že ministr chce průzračně vědět, co se v kouzelnickém a nekouzelnickém světě děje. A to pravdivě a bez přetvářky, i když to bude zlé.

Sirius Black sedí v kožené hnědé sedačce v části přijímací a po jeho levém boku sedí jeho snoubenka Emily a po pravém jeho bratr Regulus. Ten se dívá ke dveřím, kdy se tu ministr kouzel zjeví. Také se otevřou, ale místo ministra kouzel se ve dveřích objeví pověřenec jejího veličenstva Lord Strombolli. V těsném závěsu vejde však pan ministr osobně a nese štos papírů. Lord Strombolli, ačkoliv lord za ním zavírá dveře.

,,Tak vážení, zdravím Vás v tento Vánoční čas." Řekne ministr a nechá spadnout lejstra na konferenční stolek, který jediný z původního zařízení zde zůstal. Sirius nedůvěřivě hledí na tu hromadu papíru.

,,Jelikož už se všichni známe, tak přejdeme od formalit k věci." Řekne Lord Strombolli a vyčaruje si pohodlné křeslo ze židle a přisedne.

,,Ano přesně, tak. Dneska jsem jak ministr tak svá sekretářka. Leana zde dneska bohužel není. Však také jsou Vánoce a já sám jsem zde jen na skok, kvůli této záležitosti." Mínil ministr Dirk Cressewell a sedl si do protější pohovky.

,,Však vyřídit před koncem kalendářního roku je to nutné." Doplnil lord Strombolli.

,,Chápu." Řekl Regulus.

,,Vzhledem k vašemu opětovnému návratu do země živých vás obou, tedy tebe Siriusi a tebe Regulusi. Po důkladné konzultaci s jejím majestátem britskou královnou jsme došli k závěru, že si můžete ponechat svoje jména. Tak jak jsou a ty Siriusi nemusíš používat to Samuel Grinnit. Však nadále jakožto nové postavy v britském území nebudete konkrétně k rodině Blackových jako kouzelníku, ale budete vedeni jako nalezenci bez rodičů. O tom jak jste na tom doopravdy se na veřejnosti nikde nezmiňujte." Započal lord Strombolli.

,,Děkuji, já už v tom měl guláš, jaké jméno používat." Řekl Sirius.

,,Není zač, ale poté je tu další záležitost a to finanční. Aby těchto informací nezneužili skřeti, bude pro vás oba mnohem lepší, když vaše finanční obnosy přenesete do jiné kouzelnické banky než té Grinngottovi. Je jedno jako, ale je to nezbytné udělat, co nejdřív." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,Dobrá to můžeme udělat, já stejně skřety nikdy nemiloval." Řekl Regulus.

,,Skřeti nikdy milování kouzelnickým lidem nebyli a teď ještě méně. Však na ně nový odbor finančního dohledu Ministerstva kouzel pod vedením pana Weasleyho dohlídne, aby si nedělali z kouzelníku dobrý den." Řekl ministr kouzel Cressewell.

,,Pan Weasley to jako Arthur Weasley?" Ptal se Sirius, který neměl ani tušení, že by Arthur povýšil.

To jistě musí být Molly šťastná.

,,Ne pan Williem Weasley, však sám to nebude mít vůbec lehké, bude se muset hodně věcí učit. Nebyl mu tento flek dán z protekce, ale z důvodu jeho inteligence a vyjednávacích schopností a řešení problému. To je velice důležitá vlastnost pane Blacku." Řekl Lord Strombolli.

,,Ano bude první rok v úřadu pod dohledem pana sira Wellinta, jenž dělá státní dohled britskými bankami. Poté už bude ponechán na pokoji, ale jistě bude tuto jemu přidělenou funkci vykonávat s velkým respektem a bude konat v zajmu Británie a kouzelnického lidu. Přece jenom pod jeho rukama bude celý aparát finanční správy kouzelnického světa Velké Británie. Neměl by mu uniknout ani svrček." Řekl ministr kouzel Cressewell.

Sirius nasadil překvapený výraz. On si myslel, že Bill je stále u Gringottu, ale opak byl pravdou, teď to bude on, kdo bude jim dávat kázaní. To skřeti puknou vzteky, až to uslyší, že musí poslouchat kouzelníky. Aby to neskončilo revoltou jakou naposled v minulosti. Stále mezi skřety jsou válečnici.

,,Však dnešní téma není Williem Weasley, avšak vy pane Sirius Blacku a vy pane Regulusi Blacku." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,Teď k samotné vaší finanční situaci. Nechali jsme si zpracovat vaší finanční situaci i s ohledem na to, jak dopadl soud s Horáciem Křiklanem. Velice hnusný případ, musím uznat. Novému kouzelnickému soudu se z toho kouzelného dědka kroutily všechny chlupy." Řekl ministr Cresswell.

,,Ano ten toho měl za nehty toho víc než kdo čekal a pěkně hnusnou špínu. Však vše co vypověděl pod vlivem Veritaséra bylo úspěšně zaznamenáno do spisu, i když občas měli posluchači co dělat, aby nehodily šavli. Věděli jste například, že pan Křiklan začínal jako lektvarář v nechvalně známé léčitelské klinice v Wicku a podílel se nezákonných potratech u mladých žen." Řekl lord Strombolli.

Sirius Black zbledl. Postava Křiklana u něho dostala poněkud zkažený nádech.

,,Jo pak účast na Walburgřině spolku a dále spolupráce s Grindewaldem, a to vše pod nosem Dippeta a později Brumbála. A těch úplatku a malých darů na různé strany, doopravdy zkažený chlap ten Křiklan. Moc děkujeme vám pane Regulusi Blacku a panu Potterovi za odhalení takového starého mazáka kriminální činnosti. Jistě by až do smrti se snažil o nekalosti, ale takto si to odsedí v Azkabánu s vaší korunní výpovědí." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,Křiklana raději v Azkabánu než na Bradavicích." Řekl Regulus a tím Siriuse docela překvapil.

,,Ano, teď jsou tam jako zástupci v profesorském postu lektvarů, asistenti madam Cecilie, ten pan Mark Dower a Thália Hettwortová a ti podle všeho to zvládají s bravůrou ve dvojici. Možná paní ředitelka měla uvažovat o nástupu systémem dvojice lektvaristu na místo jednoho. Byli by méně na výuku vytížení a mohli by se více věnovat žákům." Řekl ministr Cressewell.

,,Však je otázka kdo to bude, pan Dower a slečna Hettwortová, nevím jestli budou chtít zůstat." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,To je ve hvězdách milí Philipe." Řekl ministr kouzel Cressewell.

,,Takže začneme s finanční situací u pane Siriuse Blacka. U toho jak už jsem mu psal v dopise bylo navráceno jeho mění a také jeho nemovitost. Ten byt, který měl před jeho zadržením v roce 1981. Musím vám však pane Blacku říci, že tento byt byl dlouho využíván jistou ministerskou osobou, která tam udělala jisté úpravy, které se vám jistě líbit nebudou." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,Kdo tam bydlel?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Dolores Umbrigreová, až do svého jmenování první náměstkyně ministra kouzel Piuse Břicháče, v té době se přestěhovala do honosnějšího bytu, než ten váš pane Blacku." Řekl ministr Cressewell nakysle.

,,Takže předpokládám, že tam bude dost růžové barvy a koček." Řekl zamračeně Sirius.

,,Ne nechali jsme ten byt se vším všudy vyklidit a vybílit na bílo. Však původní zařízení bytu nebylo k nalezení a proto je to, teď v podstatě holobyt pane Sirius Blacku." Řekl ministr Cressewell.

Sirius povzdychl. Mít mnoho nemovitostí je škodlivé a on neměl pro ten byt potřebu. On stejně se chystal poté co dostuduje spíše se ohlídnout po něčem na venkově. V Londýně se necítil dobře jak po psychické tak fyzické stránce a u Harryho rád pobýval jenom jako návštěva než, aby se mu hluk Londýna nějak líbil. Co s tím bytem? Už má jeden díky Kinsleymu a Percymu a ten také zeje prázdnotou, jelikož tam zrovna není. Pak ohlédl se na malého brášku a rozsvítila se mu žárovka v hlavě.

,,Ty Regulusi, jak to máš vůbec zatím vyřešené z bydlením?" Zeptal se.

,,Nijak zatím bydlím u pana ministra a budu hledat pak vlastní bydlení. No Grimouldovo náměstí je hold obsazený a já něho nárok nemám, jako mrtvý muž." Pokrčil rameny Regulus.

,,A kdybys viděl můj bývalý byt a líbil se ti? Vzal by jsi ho. Já bych ti ho dal zadara, s tím, že by ses postaral o tu další nemovitost v podobě bytečku co jsem dostal od Kinsleyho Pastorka a Percyho Weasleyho?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,To jako fakt, jen tak, Sirius, jenom kvůli tomu, že jsem znovu na živu být tak vděčný a velkorysý. Na to já nejsem zvyklý a už vůbec od tebe." Řekl Regulus.

,,Poslyš Regu, já to myslím vážně, já nemám pro ten byt využití a až se vrátím z Peru, tak mám v plánu se uchýlit na venkov. Velkoměsto jako Londýn mne neláká. No z Azkabánu jsem si odnesl spíše potřebu mít klidné prostředí a ne ruch. A také mi nezávazně nabídla Poppy Pomfrejová místo léčitele na Bradavicích, a já o tom vážně uvažuji. A tolik nemovitostí spravovat nechci, popravdě. A ten byt by pro tebe byl ideální do začátku než začneš uvažovat o dalším životě, třeba i o rodině, bráško." Řekl Sirius.

Regulus nasadil překvapený výraz a párkrát překvapeně zamrkal. Pak si odkašlal.

,,Hele Siriusi mluvíš moc staře, a já zatím o nějakém vztahu neuvažuji, takže to s tou rodinou si zatím strč víš kam. Překvapuje mě madam Pomfrejová, ale očividně jí ta nová léčitelka nezaujala tak jako ty, což je pozoruhodné. Však na ten byt se rád podívám, zas tak špatně ta nabídka nezní. Odpadl by mi kus práce, která by mě jinak čekala. Však jako si představuješ tu správu toho jak říkáš bytečku?" Ptal se Regulus.

,,Abys ho pronajímal jako domácí, třeba nějakým studentům nebo prostě někomu, kdo potřebuje bydlení a staral se o opravy. Nechci ten dar od Pastorka prošustrovat, ale čas na to nemám." Prohlásil Sirius.

,,Chápu a uvidím." Řekl zamračeně Regulus. On a domácí, fakt vtipný Siriusi.

,,Nerad zabíhám do vašeho rozhovoru, ale Regulusi, nebo drahý budoucí švagříčku, však s tím venkovem je věc na které jsme se už Siriusem shodli. Zaprvé já jako léčitelský psycholog chci si otevřít soukromou ordinaci pro dětské a mladé dospělé pacienty a je veřejně známe, že klidné prostředí přináší lepší pocity a interakci pacientů s psychickými problémy, poté uvažujeme s Siriusem o rodinném životě, buď přirozenou formou po případě o adopci, záleží na přírodě. A já si nepřeji vychovávat svoje děti nebo léčit cizí ve městě jako je Londýn. Takže bychom uvítali oba dva spíš zbavení se těchto přítěžích. Však dát to tobě, byl by vlastně jenom přepis a nevyžádalo by si to žádné jiné peněžní obnosy. Byla by to též pro nás zadarmo." Ozvala se Emily.

Regulus měl poněkud smíšené myšlenky. Co u Merlina? Co u Morgany? Co u Krista pána, se stalo se Siriusem, jeho bráchou, který neznal slova vážný vztah, nebo rodina. Najednou leze pod chomout a uvažuje dokonce o rodině a s tak vzdělanou ženou. Nenalila do něho náhodou něco?

,,Dobrá podíváme se pak ne ten byt. A uvidíme." Řekl Regulus.

,,Hm zajímavé zprávy věru, co tu slyším." Ozval se i ministr kouzel Cresewell.

,,Vy uvažujete zatím slečno zde ve Velké Británii otevřít psychologickou ordinaci pro děti a mladistvé kouzelníky a čarodějky? Na co konkretně se hodláte zaměřit a myslíte si, že budou k vám rodiče z dětmi chodit. Tohle je spíš tabu téma zde o tom mluvit, no psychických problémech u dětí." Řekl lord Strombolii.

,,Především psychické problémy u dětí, které zažily válku ať to bude cokoliv, PSTS, nebo jiné problémy jako přijímaní stravy, však i problémy vrozené, disgrafií, a i zvládnu i případy rázu trvalého poškození psychiky způsobené kletbami. Moje dizertační práce byla na následky kletby Cruciuátus a Imperius u dětí." Řekla Emily.

Ministr kouzel i pověřenec jejího veličenstva koukali na tu ženu jako vejři z jara. Bylo to zjevení na britské půdě. Zjevení import Sirius Black.

,,A osvětu budu dělat pomocí seminářů pro léčitelské kliniky po celé Británii, je důležité o tom mluvit a řešit to lidským přístupem ne, že budeme tyto mladé osoby odstrkovat a uzamykat pod zámek. Nejsme ve středověku a Sirius jistě rád mi s tím pomůže v Bradavicích. Je mu zdejší půda nebo spíš hnojník znám velice dobře." Řekla Emily.

Regulusi vyskočilo obočí do výšin. Merline jak tohle překousnou čistokrevné rodiny, tak to doopravdy nevěděl. Však odvahu o tom mluvit rozhodně měla.

,,Všichni víme, že tady se to neřeší, mělo by se. I můj kmotřenec měl psychické problémy nehledě na mne. A těch případů zde musí být mnohem více. Skrývají se, v tichu trpí, a nikdo jim není sto pomoci, protože jejich zákonní zástupci neví jak to léčit. Jak těm co se trápí najít pomoc, protože léčitelé o tom mlčeli a bylo jim o tom nepříjemné mluvit. Je čas na změnu. Moje rodina do které jsem patřil před tím zavírala oči, ale já nehodlám. Já otevřu oči a pomůžu jak budu moct Emily, aby ona mohla těm potřebným dát naději na lepší dny a zítřky. Chci léčit a ne jenom povrchová a vnitřní zranění, ale také ty mysli. Stále mám totiž na mysli případ manželů Longbottomových, Alici a Franka. Jsem dost jist, že se jim mohlo dostat lepší péče a léčby a možná dokonce částečnému uzdravení, ale tady na to nebyly možnosti ani lidi. Tohle jako ministra kouzel a zástupce magické komunity by měl být také důležitý cíl Dirku Creseewellle. Proto i vy by jste se o měl snažit natáhnou sem léčitele mysli jako je Emily, aby jich tu bylo víc. Je jich třeba." Řekl Sirius pevně a hleděl na ministra kouzel.

Ten nasadil škleb a řekl.

,,No vidím, že Siriusi jsi neztratil ani špetku ze své Nebelvírské odvahy. Máš pravdu, zatím léčitelů mysli je zde málo. V podstatě dva. Landon Holle a Fiona Stewartová. Fiona je sice moták, ale Kinsley jí zaměstnal jako psycholožku bystrozorských jednotek. Stará garda viz léčitel Jerome Wikwild se snažili většinou o udržení žitelného stavu a ne o zlepšení a sloužil jenom u Munga na stanici Janus Thickeyho, pro trvalé poškození zaklínadly. Ta byla v březnu 1998 zničena Smrtijedy a nebyla znovu obnovena v plném rozsahu. Jsem si vědom tohoto nedostatku, ale nová nemocnice by měla mít oddělení, které se tím to bude zabývat v širším rozsahu, i když tam budou zatím léčit zahraniční léčitelé než si vychováme vlastní." Odpověděl Dirk Cresswell.

Sirius kývl. Doufal v odpověď, protože ho to pálilo v hlavě, jak se bude to tu vyvíjet s léčitelstvím tady v Britániie, poté co viděl léčitelskou kliniku v Báthu.

,,Ano Nová kouzelnická nemocnice princezny Diany, když zbude čas a vy jevíte jasně zájem, vám mohu pane Blacku a slečno Gonzálezová plán nové nemocnice ukázat na papíře. Vy pane Sirius Blacku jistě si pamatujete staré bystrozorské cvičiště v Greenwischi v Eliottově ulici." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,Jasně, že si pamatuji, mezi kadety měl přezdívku šišák." Řekl Sirius.

,,Tam bude se od první března stavět nová kouzelnická nemocnice." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,Na šišáku? To je poměrně nemožný terén pane lorde Strombolli." Řekl Sirius.

,,Dle firmy to jde vyrovnat a upravit pro potřeby nemocnice a nebude to jedna budova, ale celý dvůr, s dvěma křídly a poprvé příletovým parkem a vlastní bylinkovou zahradou. Bude to tak třikrát větší než staré Mungo. Čekáme vzrůst počtu magického lidu v příštích dekádách pane Blacku. Větší a prostornější budova bude více než třeba." Řekl lord Stromboli.

Sirius polkl. Tak tohle už bude moct se nazývat nemocnicí z fleku.

,,Takže však se vrátíme k tématu, takže majetek si zatím ponecháte v plném měřítku ano a budete v příštích měsících dělat změny pane Sirius Blacku?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Ano." Řekl Sirius jednoduše.

,,Teď k vám pane Regulusi Blacku, u vás je to více méně stejné však krom peněz je zde taková menší věc týkající se majetku původně patřící Horáciu Křiklanovy. Ze magického zákona vyplývá, že jako jeho objet máte právo i na jeho rodinný majetek. Však v nemovitosti pod jménem Horácia Křiklana jsou zanesené domy, které jsou zaklínadlem krycím, který otevře jenom nový majitel. Bude nutno, tedy aby jste nás po Novém roce doprovodil do těch to dvou domů a my se ujistili, že nejsou obývané nebo nedej bože neukrývá se tam temná magie. U toho dědka je vše možné, i to nejhorší." Řekl lord Stromobolli.

,,A nemohl bych to učinit dneska, nechci si kazit Nový rok něčím takovým. A hodlám ty domy prodat. Nechci vlastnit žádný dům, který patřil tomu sklípkanovi." Řekl Regulus.

Lord Strombolli se otočil na ministra kouzel.

,,Hm máme tu záložní jednotku bystrozoru a vedoucí bystrozorských jednotek Hestii Jonesovou, mohl bych jí porosit o doprovod, pro případné nepříjemnosti." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,Tak dobrá, tak to uděláme ještě dnes po nutném papírování a návštěvě Gringottovi banky." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,A já půjdu s vámi, tedy jestli mi to Regulus dovolí." Řekl Sirius.

,,Jak je ctěná libost bratře." Řekl Regulus. To mu bylo celkem fuk.

,,A teď ta méně příjemná část." Řekl lord Strombolli a rozdělil mezi bratry lejstra a podal jim zapisovací brky a kalamáře s modrým inkoustem.

,,Och čert je vůči vám úplný břídil." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ne my ďáblové nejsme, ale já jsem vystudovaný právník a pan Cresswell je úředník srdcem a duší a to je mnohonásobně horší." Řekl s smíchem lord Strombolli.

* * *

O dvě hodiny později nastupovali do Záchranného autobusu Sirius, Emily, Regulus, lord Philip Strombolli, pan ministr Dirk Cresewell, vedoucí britských bystrozoru Hestie Jonesová, bystrozor John Dalwisch, bystrozorka Tasmin Apleebeeová, bystrozor Brendán Julle. Stan Sillička a Ernie Bourák přímo kulili oči jakou vzácnou návštěvu ve svém autobusu mají. To se jim nestává každý den.

,,První zastávka pánové bude dle toho, co jsem vytáhli z Horácia Křiklana Rulebbus u v hrabství Cornwell, letní sídlo rodiny Křiklan." Zadal cílovou stanici ministr kouzel.

,,Och Cornwell, to se alespoň ohřejeme Stane." Řekl Ernie Bourák a nastartoval autobus.

Emily si jen tak stihla sednou do pohodlné sedačky a autobus se rozjel šílenou rychlostí. Za půl hodiny byl Rulebbusu, což byla malá vesnička u pobřeží moře, ale zcela u pláže ne. Však táhl sem studený slaný vzduch, i když tu bylo tepleji než v Londýně. Všichni vystoupili a ministr pravil k Eniemu Bourákovi.

,,Máme tu něco k vyřízení, ale pak si vás ještě jednou zavoláme pane Bouráku."

,,Bude mi potěšením pane ministře. Konečně umí někdo ocenit naše služby. Jsem rád, že hodláte rozšířit náš vozový park a řady autobusáků." Smekl svojí čapku a zavřel dveře autobusu, aby v příští chvíli byl pryč.

,,No měl by jsi sehnat lepší brzdy." Řekla zamyšleně Emily.

,,Jo a nechat si opravit ten autobus." Souhlasil Sirius a mnul si rameno. Při jedné zatáčce do něčeho narazil.

,,Hlavně si autobus vyvětrat, bylo tam zakoušeno šíleným způsobem." Chrchlal Regulus.

,,To ano." Souhlasil lord Stormbolli.

,,Asi předtím tím cestoval starý Forbischer, poznala jsem jeho doutníky." Řekla Hestie a otočila se na ministra.

,,Kudy pane ministře je ta Křiklanova letní budka?"

,,Pojďte zavedu vás tam." Řekl ministr a šel svižným krokem kolem návsi na hlavní silnici směřující z vísky ven.

Došli na konec vesnice a tam byl hustý lesík stávající se lísek a oskeruší, však když kolem prošli kouzelnici tak se ukázalo, že tam je kamenná zeď a v ní zasazená dřevěná vrata. Na vratech rodinný znak přesýpacími hodinami. Znak rodiny Křiklan.

,,Jako nový majitel dle Gringottských skřetů by jste měl pane Regulusi Blacku ty vrata otevřít." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,Nám z bystrozorského oddělení se to nepovedlo a jeden muž z jednotky kvůli tomu přišel o malíček na pravé ruce. Však to byla jeho chyba ne vaše pane Regulusi Blacku." Řekla Hestie a upravila si svojí zimní šálu.

Regulus tedy přešel k bráně a otočil se na ostatní.

,,A co jako mám udělat, skřeti mi nepředali ani klíč. Jenom jsem to podepsal." Řekl Regulus.

,,No vzít za kliku, jsi majitel ten klíč nepotřebuje." Řekl Sirius.

Regulus tedy za kliku vrat a nejprve směr sem a pak tam zabral. Brána se s vrzáním otevřela. No říci, že toto byl překrásný dům, tak by bylo přehnané. Spíš to byla ruina, ve které už nikdo delší dobu nežil na první pohled.

,,No tohle za moc neprodáš bráško, tady bylo potřeba zahradníka, zedníka, sklenáře a spoustu dalších řemesel." Řekl Sirius a pomyslel, tedy chybí skřítek, který by se o toto staral. To Krátura se ještě sídlo Blacků snažil zachovat veškerou svou mocí, ačkoliv už na skřítka byl stár.

Měl by si s ním také promluvit a …

,,Ty bráško ví Krátura vůbec, že jsi přežil a že je nový rodokmen rodiny, který je pořádný a živý?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,No o rodokmenu neví, to mi řekl Ronald Weasley, že mu to řekne po novém roce sám, ale o mne ví. Dokonce jsem s tím chudákem mluvil. Však díky tobě patří pod Harryho Pottera a vlastně pod Bradavice a mne neslouží a já to ani nechci." Odpověděl Regulus.

,,Aha, jenom mne to napadlo, při pohledu na toto letní sídlo. Tady chyběl skřítek, který by se o to staral. To Krátura odvedl na Grimouldově náměstí dost práce a Harry a jeho přátele také. Jinak by to byla jistě ruina jako zde." Řekl Sirius.

,,He, copak jsi ti není jasné, že po smrti matky přešlo sídlo na Andromédu, ta by to jistě nenapadlo nechat spadnout." Řekl Regulus.

,,No ona mi neřekla, že to měla ve vlastnictví, to je pro mne novinka, ona i hodila pod nohy klíče a řekla padej z mého domu. Do doby kdy nebudu mít prohlášení o tom že jsem nevinný od Brumbála nebo tenkrát Popletala tak jsem byl pro ní stále kriminálník Regulusi. Tak růžová a vlídná na mne Androméda tenkrát nebyla a není ani teď. Rozhodně prej by mi nesvěřila Teddyho na déle než týden, s mými manýry. Však já si to tak neberu a její opatrnost chápu. Ztratila skoro celou rodinu a Teddy je teď její poklad. Její vnuk, který musí opatrovat jako oko v hlavě. Co na plat já jsem si to tenkrát u ní pohnojil, když si Nymfí jako maličká zlomila díky mě nohu, když jsem jí vzal na Krásce přes Bristol." Řekl nevzrušeně Sirius.

Regulus se ušklíbl. Siriusi ty mě překvapuješ na novo, že vůbec přiznáváš jistou vinu na pošramoceném vztahu s Andromédou, pomyslel si a vzal za kliku toho baráčku. Místo, aby se dveře otevřeli, tak rovnou spadly na kamennou podlahu domu.

,,Jeje a nové dveře jsou také potřeba. No já bych to prodal za cenu pozemku." Řekl Dalwisch.

,,Prohledat!" Nařídila Hestie rozkazem a bystrozoři se rozeběhli po domě jako myši.

Regulus, Sirius, Emily a ministr kouzel, lord Strombolli a Hestie zatím čekali v hale domu. O dvacet minut později přišla Tasmin s chmurným obličejem a povídá.

,,Miss Jonesová ten dům je sice prázdný, ale ve sklepení jsme nalezli rakve. Obsahují těla, podle prvního ohledání čas úmrtí minulé léto. Zatím nevíme o koho se jedná, ale podle přiložených hůlek se jedná o kouzelníky věk odhadem 16 až 21 let. Více zatím nelze určit."

Hestie Jonesová nasadila výraz, připomínající rozzuřenou fenu pitbula a řekla.

,,Ukázat." A šla za bystrozorkou.

,,To je mi nemovitost. Dokonce i s kostlivci ve skříni." Řekl ironicky lord Strombolli.

,,To není ani trochu vtipný teď Philippe." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,Mrtvé děti nikdy." Řekla Emily a zatvářila se nevrle na lorda Strombolliho.

,,Otázka je kdo to je." Řekl Sirius.

O půl hodiny později se vrátila bledá Hestie Jonesová a řekla.

,,Určila jsem bývalé kadety bystrozorského oddělení, kteří minulé léto nečekaně odstoupili z bystrozorského výcviku. Mudlorození adepti, byli podle všeho hodně proti srsti Smrtijedů však jejich těla se nikdy nenašla. No víme tím pádem proč. Zatracený dědek, však mu to jenom přitopí." Řekla Hestie.

,,O koho se jedná?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Pan Henry Conner, pan Ruprt Long, slečna Henrietta Pageová a pan Anthony Rikket." Řekla tiše a vyndala si kapesník, aby utřela slzy v očích a pořádně vysmrkala.

,,Conner, Merline nějaká spojitost s Michaelem Connerem?" Ptal se bledý ve tvářích Sirius.

,,Jeho starší bratr, Siriusi." Řekla smutná Hestie.

Sirius se musel chytit zdi, ale pak spěšně od ní ucukl. Tento dům byl dům hrůzy.

,,Dobrý Siriusi?" Ptal se Regulus.

,,Dobrý, ale pro jistého Michaela rozhodně ne. Žije z jeho rodiny někdo? Někdo kdo by mohl zařídit konečný pohřeb jeho bratra?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Connerovi byli zavražděni to léto těsně po zmizení Henryho, Michael zbyl jako poslední. Merline byl to takový fešák, tak mu sedla uniforma. Někteří chlapci se v tom tak plácají, nemají postavu, ale jemu nic nechybělo. Byl zdravý jako rybička a urostlý." Řekla Hestie a popotáhla a znovu se vysmrkala.

,,Ministře, Dirku, veškeré výlohy za pohřeb toho mladého muže pošlete na můj účet. A i ostatních, když už tak ať to rodiny neplatí, to co Smrtijedi udělali." Řekl Sirius.

,,Jak chceš, ale já bych to klidně nechal zaplatit z toho co jsme zabavili na kontech Smrtijedů. Zbylo toho dost." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,Ne tohle zaplatím já. Basta. Už o tom nemluvme." Řekl poslední slovo Sirius.

Ministr kouzel pokrčil smutně rameny a dál to nekomentoval.

,,Když už nic jiného bude ministerstvo platit pohřební místo, aby s tím pozůstalí neměli výlohy." Dodal.

,,Přijímám." Řekl Sirius.

,,Ještě něco v tomto domě, je krom tohoto ošklivého nálezu?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Ne je to holá kostra ani lustr tu není." Řekla Tasmin.

,,Tak sem pošleme ještě dnes kouzelnickou pohřební službu, k vyzvednutí pozůstatku, aby mohli začít přípravy na pohřeb. Pohřeb s poctami bystozorů Velké Británie, včetně salvy a Galbraitova ohně." Dodal ministr kouzel.

,,Ale pane ministře, oni byli kadeti…" Namítla Hestie.

,,To udělali jistě Smrtijedi činní na Ministertvu kouzel, a teď jsem ministr já slečno Jonesová. Tím pádem jsem ministerstvo já. A já říkám pohřeb se všemi poctami, na tradice kašlu Hestie. Ti měli život před sebou, ale kvůli původu je zabili. Takže položili za vlast život a je jedno jestli byli jenom kadeti. A to je moje poslední slovo k tomu slečno Jonesová." Zavrčel Dirk Cressewell a Hestie sklonila hlavu a řekla.

,,Promiňte ministře, máte pravdu. Mockrát děkuji, že to těmto mladým lidem umožníte." Řekla s respektem v hlase. V mysli si teď nový ministr vyšplhal hned mezi Brouska a Moddyho.

Pak odešli z toho domu, protože tu byla spíše marniční atmosféra.

Došli k vratům a Regulus je tiše zavřel. Bylo jasné, že sem bude muset ještě jednou a na tu návštěvu se vůbec netěšil.

,,Čeká nás nemilá povinnost zdělit rodinám, že jsme je našli." Řekl Lord Stromboli.

,,Lorde Sttrombolli, nevadilo by vám s panem ministrem, kdybych si to na hrb vzala já?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Ne vlastně je to vaše povinnost Hestie Jonesová." Řekl ministr kouzel a přivolal Záchranný autobus.

,,Případně vás slečno Jonesová doprovodím já." Řekl Dalwisch, který se tvářil jako už byl na pohřbu.

,,Děkuji Johne, ale to zvládnu sama." Řekla Hestie a trochu se narovnala, když nasedala do Záchranného autobusu.

,,Hestie ty kadety, jsi znala osobně?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Ano byla jsem jejich vedoucí. Ještě jsem měla tři další. Ti padli v bitvě o Bradavice. Byli moc nezkušení a ne tak zvyklý na duel. Měla jsem je lépe vycvičit. Byli slabší než Bradavická armáda a docela namyšlení." Zakroutila smutně hlavou Hestie.

,,To je mi líto, však jistě další ročníky tohle už nepotká a vy tomu zabráníte." Řekla Emily.

,,V to sama doufám, teď vedou kadety Rewes a Vance a doufám, že úspěšně. Jenom škoda, že Ron a Harry opustili výcvik. Však měli své důvody a je to jejich volba." Řekla Hestie.

,,Ernie teď bude další zastávka Alston v Cumbrii, ve Skotsku. Doufám, že to bude příjemnější zastávka než tato." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,Cumbrie, dobrá pane ministře. Raději si sedněte, tam jsou dost nehezké cesty." Řekl Ernie Bourák a starostlivě hleděl na ministra kouzel. Ten asi právě neměl šťastnou cestu asi, když tváří jako by dostal Cruciátus do zad.

,,Dirku vše v pořádku?" Ptal se Sirius, když viděl, že na obličeji bývalého spolužáka objevila bolest.

,,Jenom si uvědomuji, že mezi těmi kadety a mrtvými mohl být i já Siriusi nebýt pana Pottera a Weasleyho. Věznili mne na Malfoy Manor, docela dost dlouho a moje rodina musela utéct za hranice na Kapverdeské ostrovy. A já až do konce války nevěděl jestli jsou živi. Nejhorší je, když otec neví jestli jeho rodina žije nebo už jsou také mrtvý. A také se ozvalo mé staré zranění z Malfoy Manor. Můj kříž schytal až příliš mnoho, proto jsem sem také nerozhodl se přemisťovat, nebo používat krb nebo nedej bože koště. To bych zítra nevstal z postele." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,Merde, ale na ty záda se ti můžu podívat, jestli by se nemohlo něco udělat nebo poslat sovu jednomu z mých profesoru, aby se ti na ty záda podívala pravá kapacita." Nabídl se Sirius.

,,No to děkuji Siriusi, ale dnes nejprve se musí dokončit jedna věc a ta má před mou osobou přednost. To já tu sloužím ne vy mne." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,Přesný opak, co říkal kdysi Popletal." Zasmál se Sirius.

,,Popletal totiž nebyl Mrzimoz ze své povahy, ale z jména." Řekl Dirk Cressewell.

To rozesmálo oba bratry Blacky.

,,Och to jsi úplně přesně pane ministře." Řekl Sirius.

Dojeli na místo v tichosti, protože z minulé návštěvy měli přímo ponurou náladu.

Alston bylo větší městečko, ale ministr kouzel od navigoval Ernie ještě kousek dál, pomalu, aby to nepřejel na lesní cestu do kopce a zastavili před sídlem, které bylo podle datace lorda Stromboliho pocházelo ze 16. století a po celou dobu patřilo rodině Křiklan. Bylo skryté před mudly, ale před kouzelníky rozhodně ne. Vystoupili z autobusu a šli pomalu k sídlu a zastavili před branou, která byla na vlas stejná s tou, kterou viděli v Cornwellu.

,,Tak schválně co zde zdědím, doufám, že už žádné mrtvé." Řekl Regulus a přímo si to přál jako malé dítě dárek od Ježíška.

Zabral za bránu a otevřel jí. Vstoupil do upravené zahrady, která byla uložena k zimnímu spánku. Jakmile však vstoupil na pozemky tohoto sídla, tak se před ním zjevila a padla do sněhu malá bytost. Byl to domácí skřítek. Vyzáblý na kost, stářím sešlí a jenom oblečen kusem hadru na podlahu. Regulus se musel hodně snažit, aby nehodil šavli.

Vzal ho do náručí a a snažil ho probudit, ale skřítek vykonal poslední službu pánu a zjevil se přitom zemřel. Nedalo se nic dělat.

,,Co s tím chudáčkem, takhle zuboženého skřítka jsme ještě neviděla. Krátura je vůči němu fešák." Řekla Hestie.

,,Je mrtvý, toho už nic neprobudí k životu. Jelikož jsem ho zdědil, tak ho také zde pohřbím. Zaslouží si mít hrob, je to také živá bytost a ne jenom majetek. Tohle Křiklanovi neodpustím. Nikdy." Řekl se zlobou v hlase Regulus a vyndal kapesník a vykouzlil z něho sněhově bílé malý hábit a převlíkl do něho chudáka skřítka. Hadr nechal zmizet. Pak ho položil na zápraží domu a otevřel dveře. V tom okamžiku ho vylekal děsivý výkřik ženy. Byl plný bolesti.

,,Kdo tu sakra je?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Šlo to z hora, držte se za mnou a Johnem. Ministře, vy poslední. Jste první člověk Kouzelnického světa zde." Řekla Hestie a vyrazila poklusem nahoru do patra.

Prohledali dva pokoje, když otevřeli dveře třetího, kde jim došli slova v první chvíli. Byla to ložnice a v posteli ležela mladá žena jenom dlouhých šatech a podle břicha, nastala její hodinka.

,,Morgano!" Vykřikl Dalwich.

,,Pomoc… kde..je…Ixi?" Řekla mladá žena a vydala další výkřik bolesti jak se dralo miminko ven na svět.

,,Ixi to byl ten skřítek, slečno, prosím kdy to začalo?" Přihnal se k ní Sirius a pozvedl jí do sedu.

,,Ano… co je s ním?" Ptala se mladá žena otáčela se na všechny strany.

Sirius jí sáhl na čelo a ucítil žár. Měla horečku, to není k sakru dobrý a teď už vůbec.

,,Ixi už není mezi námi slečno. Klid slečno a zhluboka dýchejte prosím. Kdy prosím to začalo slečno?" Ptal se Sirius a začal mávat nad slečnou kouzla. Ne, tohle do kliniky nikdy nestihnou. Ne musí se to stát zde. To má tak špatnou karmu. Nejprve vdovec a teď porod s rodičkou v horečkách a bůh ví s čím v organismu nehledě na stav dítě. Na tohle neměl vzdělaní. Jenom měl něco načteno.

,,V poledne… Ixí.." Slečna se znovu zaťala pěsti do matrace a trochu sjela dolu do postele.

,,Siriusi potřebuješ pomoc?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Merline ano, Emily, přines mi studenou vodu a ručníky. Hestie běž a přines mi první porodní léčitelku, kterou natrefíš. Dalwichi sežeň něco čím topit a sešli všechna kouzla co můžeš, aby tu bylo teplo. Je tu jako v morně. Dirku, nebo pane ministře, doufám, že si byl u porodu svých dětí a nejsi padavka jako James. Potřebuji tvou pomoc. Regulusi jdi s ostatními bystorozory najděte lektvarový labák. Tady rozhodně ten pavouk byl častěji, takže tu bude mít i zásoby. Budu potřebovat Dokrvovací, posilovací lektvar a také vazelinu." Řekl Sirius a sám nad sebou se divil, že jeho hlas v tu chvíli zněl stejně ostře jako Moddyho při výcviku.

Všichni jako by je píchly vosy do prdele nadskočili a ti co měli zmizet vy tu ránu pelášili pryč.

Zůstal tam stát jenom ministr kouzel a lord Strombolli, tak trošku nesmí z situace.

,,Slečno, mohu znát vaše jméno, bude to lepší pro komunikaci. Nebojte vše bude v naprostém pořádku…" Řekl Sirius, ale slečna ho přerušila dalším výkřikem.

Když jí bolest trochu přešla, tak tiše řekla ,,Lilith, Lillith Monnová"

Ministrovi spadla brada a vypadal nevěřícně jako prvák nad prvním kouzlem.

,,Dirku vysvětlovat můžeš později." Řekl Sirius a dokončil kouzla, ale něco se mu nezdálo na mimču a tak se zeptal.

,,Slečno to malé…jak vzniklo…tohle není z normálního no průběhu." Řekl Sirius.

,,Lektvar…nalil to do mě." Řekla mezi výdechy Lillith.

,,Jaký lektvar slečno Lillth?" Ptal se Sirius a do toho mu přinesla Emily vodu a ručníky. Sirius jeden namočil a otřel zpocené čelo a obličej mladé ženy.

,,Nevím, bylo to ve sklepení …Zmijozelu..prej…třeba zachovat…linii… za každou cenu." Řekla Lillith a vykřikla v další bolesti.

,,Lektvar, lektvar, tohle já neznám ale vzpomínám si na něco podobného. … to byla spíš elixír…. Slečno Lillith, mělo to konzistenci medu?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ano." Řekla s výdechem Lillith.

Sirius nebral rudou barvu do tváří a div nechrlil oheň zlostí na všechny strany. Na to však nebyl čas.

,,Dirku nebo lorde Strombolli dokážete slečnu na chvilku zvednout do náručí. My s Emily zatím otočíme matraci na suší část a dáme tam suché prostěradlo ano."Řekl Sirius.

Lord Stromobolli odstrčil ministra kouzel a řekl.

,,Šetři záda Dirku, tebe bude potřeba na Ministerstvu. Já mám páteř v pořádku." Řekl a svlékl kabát a vzal mladou ženu o náručí. Sirius strhl z postele prostěradlo a pak na tři otočil s Emily těžkou slaměnou matraci na druhou stranu. Ta sice byla už ve zbědovaném stavu od molů a jiných potížistů. Sirius vyndal čistý kapesník a vyčaroval z toho prostěradlo a Emily mu pak pomohla povléct postel.

Na pelest narvali deky a polštáře, které přivolali z ostatních místností a na to posadily Lilllith.

,,Zatím nejste úplně otevřená slečno Lillith, ale je to otázka tak hodinky než tomu tak bude. Voda byla nebo ne?" Ptal se nesvůj Sirius.

Lillith zavrtěla hlavou.

V tom přišel Regulus a nesl v rukou lahvičky a ampulky a za ním šli další bystrozoří a nesli kotlík a dokonce hořák a ostatní věci na vaření lektvarů.

,,Brácho není tu ani mrtě dokrvovacího, ale jinak jsem našel vše a mohu uvařit alespoň krvetvorný." Řekl Regulus.

,,Dobrá, mohu s tebou mluvit bráško teď hned třeba ve vedlejší místnosti." Řekl úsečně Sirius a ukázal na dveře do dalšího pokoje.

,,Ehm dobrá co je tak důležitého?" Ptal se Regulus.

Místo toho, aby se mu dostalo odpovědi, vylétly mu ampulky a lahvičky z ruky a přistály v rukou Dirka Creseewella.

,,Emily na chvilku slečnu Lillith pohlídej." Řekl Sirius

Sirius Black ho chytl za rameno a odtáhl do vedlejší místnosti rychle vychrlil Muffiliáto a pak zaklel takovým způsobem, že by i Skotka jako Minerva McGonagolová ledasčem přiučila.

,,Co se děje brácho?" Ptal se trochu vyděšeně Regulus. Nikdy neviděl Sirius použít taková slova.

,,Nic, není v pořádku. Víš jak jsi vznikl Regulusi?" Ptal se na oplátku Sirius a promnul si čelo.

,,Co je to za blbou otázku asi tak jako ty. Jestli mi chceš dávat …" Dál se Regulus nedostal.

,,Špatně bráško, ty totiž výsledek sexuální činnosti vůbec nejsi. Ty jsi ses nikdy totiž neměl narodit. Jenom díky elixíru života jsi na živu. Matka využila otce, aby měla tebe. On chtěl jenom jenom jednoho syna, novou hvězdu na nebi Blacků." Zavrčel Sirius a podíval se do očí Reguluse.

Ten vypadal jako by do něho uhodil blesk.

,,Elixír života, ale to přece…" Dál se Regulus nedostal.

,,Je možné, když se podá ženě, která má zrovna plodné dny, jak se říká. A já vím to o tobě až díky strejdovy Alphardovi. Byl jsi vždy vymodlený maminkou, nebo spíše řečeno vyvařen Regulusi. Já jsem byl už od mala trn v jejím roku, protože jsem zlobil. Ty jsi měl být podle jejích představ ten hezký úslužný syn, který bude poslouchat na slovo. U mne jí to nikdy moc nešlo, což vděčím té mé zkaženosti a jistému psychologickému syndromu, který mi určila až Emily. Jsem trochu hyperaktivní a málo pozorný, ale to úplně jedno v tuto chvíli." Řekl Sirius a zhluboka se nadechl.

,,Slečně Lillith dal ten elixír Křiklan a asi jí sem také unesl, podle toho jak se tvářil Dirk. Vyčetl jsem mu obličeje, že ta mladá žena je mezi nezvěstnými z bitvy a nebo války. Rozhodně není ze Zmijozelské koleje spíš bych to tipoval Mrzimor nebo možná Hagvaspár. Harry jí nikdy nezmiňoval, takže není Nebelvírkou. A víš jak ten lektvar dál působí Regulusi. Utvoří život a dá mu podobu, ale není určen druhý rodič, to až se to narodí. Musí se to dítě napít nebo si cucnout krve svého otce jinak do půl hodiny zemře. Ano matka do tebe nalila pipetou krev otce s pomocí Krátury. Však má to háček, musí to být čistokrevný kouzelník. A teď mi Regulusi řekni. kdo tu je z nás všech v domě čistokrevný kouzelník." Řekl zachmuřeně Sirius.

Regulusi se vytratila všechna barva z obličeje.

,,Ty a já." Řekl tichoulence.

,,Správně, Regu, tato situace je tak šílená, že nemám pro ní lepších slov než těch předtím. Jsem na Křiklana naštvaný, že pokud mi přijde pod oči, tak bych dokázal seslat bez milosti na něho Cruciátus a to se nejmenuji Bellatrix. Ať trpí také jako teď Lillith." Řekl Sirius a nakopl starou komodu.

,,Já to udělám." Řekl Regulus a nastavil zápěstí.

,,Cože?" Ptal se nevěřícně Sirius.

,,Použij mou krev. Bude to Black. Jsem pánem tohoto sídla, tak se vším všudy. Dokážu si domyslet, že Křiklan chtěl použít tu mladou ženu jako náhradní matku buď Lestrengru nebo samotného Voldemorta syna či dcery. A ty Sirius za ty ohavnosti neneseš žádnou vinnu. To já ho měl zastavit dřív, když jsem měl ty vědomosti. Neudělal jsem to a utekl jsem za hranice, pak jsem ležel jako kámen v jezeře plné mrtvol. Utekl jsem před realitou. Tady leží tentokrát odpovědnost v mých rukách." Řekl ledově Regulus.

,,Regulusi." Řekl Sirius vyvaleně.

,,Ne to je má volba Siriusi ne tvá. Na tobě je tu slečnu Lillith a to malé zachránit. To ti tu jsi skoro léčitel." Řekl Regulus a natáhl před sebou ruku a ukázal na Siriuse.

,,Nenechej na holičkách prvorodičku nebo ti tě zmlátím jako toho pizizuba z Petrohradu." Sevřel tu dlaň v pěst.

Sirius dostal nachový nádech do tváří a kývl. Zrušil kouzlo a vletěl do dalšího pokoje.

Regulus jenom zaslechl.

,,A přece jsem ho zkazil."

* * *

Hestie celá rudá ve tvářích spěchala k sídlu Křiklanů společně s Poppy Pomfrejovou a v patách Eloise Fawleyová a byla hrůzou bez sebe. Doběhly k bráně kde v otevřené bráně stál John Dalwisch, aby se brána nezavřela.

,,Díky Johne, že hraješ dveřníka." Proběhla kolem něho Hestie.

Ten se jenom ušklíbl a běžel s ní.

,,Mne jistý Black vypakoval ven poté, co jsem málem omdlel na trochou krve. Já otec nejsem a tohle je na mne intimní." Řekl za běhu.

,,To je tak daleko?" Ptala se Poppy a stěží popadala dech.

,,Jo." Vypravil jenom ze sebe Dalwich.

,,Krinda pána. Já měla proklít Horácia už v 70 roce oslepující kletbou, ale on dělá takové hnusárny." Řekla Poppy a přidala do běhu. Na svých 66 let, běhá docela obstojně pomyslela si Hestie.

Doběhly do domu a počkali, až je doběhne s léčitelským kufrem Eloise, která byla tím pomalejší.

V tom se ozval zvuk, který až moc dobře Eloise Fawleyová znala. Zvuk novorozence a jeho křiku.

,,Och to si děláte prdel, ono je už to na světě a s pomocí Blacka?!" Vykřikl Dalwisch rozesmál se, že dnes nevidí jenom mrtvé kadety.

,,I tak jí musíme vidět. Bůh ví jestli ví Sirius jak stříhat pupeční šňůru správně." Řekla Poppy a brala schody po dvou.

,,Pravda, počkej Poppy." Řekla Eloise a dupala za ní s kufrem nahoru.

Poppy se vřítila do pokoje kde se odehrávalo hned několik věcí zároveň, ale hlavní byl fakt, že Lillith Monnová měla v rukou malý uzlíček zabalený do starého modrého ručníku ze kterého vystrkovaly malé ručičky směrem její obličej.

Poppy shodila svojí kouzelnickou čapku s odznakem léčitelky a posadila jí na hlavu Siriuse, který si zrovna bledý jak stěna pokoje myl ruce v misce a Emily mu lila tam teplou vodu hůlkou.

,,Zázrak s Peru znovu zasahuje, to jste také už brali?" Ptala se hned začala máchat hůlkou nad malým človíčkem z kterého se vyklubal malý chlapeček s kudrnatými vlásky a krásnými modrými kukadly. Byl sice menší a neměl úplně ideální váhu, ale jinak byl zdráv a řval z plných plic až si opodál sedící Regulus Black zacpával uši.

,,Je nádherný slečno Lillith. Mohu se na vás podívat s kolegyní Eloise?" Ptala se Poppy.

Lillith jenom kývla.

Poppy si vzala malého kloučka do náručí a začala ho hladit po hlavičce. Bylo to dítko štěstěny, že natrefilo v právě čas na anděla z Peru. Ta nová přezdívka Siriusi sedí víc než Tichošlápek. Na chlapa má odvahu se pustit do ženské práce jako je pomoc přivést dítě na svět. No Nebelvír se v něm nezapře.

,,Ne nebrali ani zdaleka, jenom jsem něco četl, ale dělal jsem to tak trochu pokusem. Tohle nikdo ani neoznámkuje." Řekl Sirius a musel si sednout na židli. Byl tak trochu z toho vyčpělý.

,,Slečna má trochu nachlazení a z toho horečku, ale to zpravíme. Poppy je chlapeček v pořádku?" Ptala se Eloise.

,,Má sice nižší váhu a je malý, ale jinak zdravý jako řepa a chce jistě k mamince. Byli nějaké komplikace Siriusi?" Ptala se Poppy.

,,Musel jsem jí trochu zatlačit na břicho. Nešel mi ven ten malý." Řekl Sirius a tvářil se jako by chtěl v příští chvíli nejmíň skleničku whisky.

Poppy vytáhla ze své kabely sice ne whisky, ale flašku burbónu a podala mu jí. Ten si toho s radostí lokl a pak dokončil.

,,V protějším pokoji sedí ministr a leží lord, který omdlel. Za to u mne titul rozhodně nemá, je padavka jako James." Řekl Sirius a lokl si znova a podal to Poppy.

Poppy se zasmála a pak si vzpomněla na narození jistého Harryho Pottera.

,,Jo vlastně Lilly Potterová mi vyprávěla, že si jí držel za ruku místo manžela při porodu, protože James omdlel jenom při pohledu na děložní vodu, co vytekla na podlahu Munga."

,,Správně, tatínek James byl padavka." Řekl Sirius a vydal výdech. Ten burbón mu udělal mnohem líp.

Necítil se na blití. Koukl na Reguluse, který však byl zelený jako sedma.

Sirius tedy zvedl a ještě si vzal láhev od Poppy a přešel k Regulusi a podal mu jí.

,,Tady bráško, nebo spíš bych měl říct novopečený tatínku."

Poppy vytřeštila s Eloise obě oči a stejně tak John Dalwisch a Hestie Jonesová.

,,Co jako má tohle znamenat?" Ptala se Eloise.

,,Madam oni mého chlapečka zachránili. Moje miminko by jinak zemřelo." Řekla Lillith a pila z kouřícího hrnku dryják proti nachlazení, zatímco jí Eloise ošetřovala její spodek.

,,Co?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Profesor Křiklan do mě nalil o školním trestu nějaký lektvar a pak mne hodil do krbu a já se objevila zde. On se objevil tedy poté a uvěznil mě zde nějakým kouzlem. Nemohla jsem ven. Jaké je to venku?" Ptala se slzami v očích Lillith.

,,No stalo se hodně věcí, ale ten koho jsme se báli už není mezi námi díky panu Potterovi a jeho přátelům." Řekl Dalwisch.

,,Já se za to modlila poté co utekly z té banky. Ten den se mi to stalo. Profesor byl tak zlý najednou, prej potřebuje zachovat linii, jinak že už nebude mít tak dobré postavení. Zdálo se mi, že ředitel Snape mu něčím vyhrožoval tam v učebně." Řekla Lillith.

,,O jaký lektvar se jednalo?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Elixír života, ten co se vaří z krve jednorožce. Vysoce účinný, ale zakázaný století a něco a nelegální." Odpověděl Sirius.

,,A to víš Blacku jako jak?" Ptal se Dalwisch.

,,Jsem Black stále a budu až do konce života jím a s tím je spojená znalost nelegální magie. Mohu tě však ujistit Dalwischi, že nic takového nikdy bych neprovozoval. Ani za pána boha či Merlina osobně. Je to umělé a nelidské." Řekl Sirius a vynechal tu věc s Regulusem.

,,Ale jak to malé může žít, mělo zemřít do půl hodiny bez dárce krve.Už teď mělo chřadnout a přestávat dýchat." Řekla Poppy, které o tomto lektvaru slyšela na studiích kdysi dávno. Pak jí to došlo.

,,Regulusi Blacku vy jste byl ten dárce, viďte?"

,,Ano." Řekl stále bledý Regulus.

,,Proč?" Ptala se Poppy.

,,Byla tu možnost já nebo Sirius. Ale on toto nezdědil, on Křiklana neposlal svým svědectvím za katr a ani neměl povědomí co ten pavouk má za nehty. Takže není zodpovědný za to co se stalo. To já ano. Proto jsem zachránil ten nevinný život. Co na tom, že to dítě je teď mé. Reklamu z toho dělat nebudu madam Pomfrejová." Odpověděl sám Regulus a ještě si lokl.

,,Nehledě jak to vysvětlit rodičům slečny Monnové?" Ptal se Dalwich a tvářil se nešťastně, že nemůže sjet ani jednoho Blacka. Za nic.

,,No já bych to řekla tak jak to je, Johne. Můžou mít rádi. Dostanou zpět svou dceru a vnoučka ještě k tomu." Řekla Hestie vesele.

,,Maminka a tatínek žijí?" Ptala se Lillith.

,,Ano." Řekl Dalwisch.

,,Ten dědek mi lhal, prej je zabili a prej nemám kam jít, protože můj rodný dům zničili." Řekla smutně Lillith.

,,Lež jak Nebelvírská věž slečno. Nic takového se nestalo." Řekla Hestie.

Lillith tekly slzy štěstí, ale do toho se ozval znovu ten maličký chlapeček.

,,Och tady chce někdo k mamince. Slečno vám tedy pan Black moc pomohl, jak vidím, vlastně oba dva." Řekla Eloise a podala to škvrně Lillith se slovy.

,,Pozor na hlavičku a trochu se zakryjte, až budete kojit. Jsou tu pánové."

,,Ale jak?" Ptala se rudá ve tvářích Lillith.

,,Ono si maminko miminko najde postupně cestu. Je to chytrý chlapeček, který má zrak jak ostříž, no co bychom chtěli, když maminka je Hagvaspár, co." Řekla Eloise.

,,Jak to víte?" Ptala se Lilith s chlapečkem v náručí.

,,Nu řekněme to tak, moje sestřenice se jmenuje Aurora a učila vás astronomii v Bradavicích." Řekla Eloise.

,,Profesorka Sinastrová?!" Ptalo se překvapeně děvče.

,,Ano." Řekla Eloise a dodala.

,,A vidíte on si cestu k vám našel." Ukázala na sajícího cvrčka na jejím prsu.

,,Och jo." Řekla celá nesvá Lillith a trochu k sobě přitáhla deku, kterou dal Sirius, když šlo do tuhého.

,,A ven, necháme slečně Lillith trochu klidu." Rozkázala Poppy a vyhnala je do pokoje, kde seděl Dirk Cressewell a podával studenou žínku lordu Strombollimu, kterému se tvořila boule na zadku hlavy, jak se praštil o podlahu.

,,Ehm co to je?" Ptal se zvědavě.

,,Homo sapiens sapiens." Vystřelil si z něho Sirius po dávce burbónu.

,,Ne na to jsem se neptal. Holka nebo kluk?" Ptal se Dirk.

,,Kluk jako buk, jenom menšího vydání, žádný řízek, spíše řízeček." Mínil Sirius.

,,Nedělej si z toho malého pšouvky." Řekla Hestie.

,,Otázka je, teď, co s těmi dvěma?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Tady je to nevhodné je nechat. Zatím bych je nechala na pozorování ve Petrithu, ten je nejblíž. Stačí jenom dopravní prostředek, který by nejel zběsile jako Ernie Bourák." Řekla Eloise.

,,Říkáte dopravní prostředek, stačilo by auto?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Zcela." Řekla Eloise, jejíž otec byl mudlorozený kouzelník.

Lord Strombolli vyndal mobilní telefon a vymačkal pár čísel.

,,Halllo tady Strombolli. Jacku máte poblíž Alstonu v Cumbrii člověka s autem, stačí pětimístné. Jo převoz mladé kouzelnické dámy, která porodila děťátko do léčitelské kliniky. Ano, to by bylo super. Za kolik, hodina a půl to je super a úplně stačí. Príma i máte vozík. Mi jí tedy jenom sneseme dolu. Zatím a jak se jmenuje řidič. Okej Ian. Děkuji. Tak zase někdy, máš u mě vánoční puding."

A zavěsil.

,,Za hodinu a půl zde máme odvoz od jednoho kamaráda madam." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,A koho konkretně pane lorde Strombolli?" Ptala se Eloise.

,,Desátníka Iana Jackellieho z Magické britské armády jejího majestátu Briské královny. Zkratka pro ně je MBA neplést s titulem z obchodu." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,My máme magickou armádu?" Ptala se překvapená Poppy.

,,Nově ano, po bitvě o Bradavice se k nám přes Alberta Finch-Flechlieho dostala zničující zpráva ohledně úrovně zabezpečení a na pokyn královny se zformovala první plně profesionální armáda kouzelníku podle světových standardů a v logu mají víte co?" Ptal se lord Strombolli.

,,Nevím." Pokrčila rameny Poppy.

,,Sovu, obyčejnou sovu, ale ta je dravec a umí se zakousnout. Však víte co ti lidé udělali za povyk v Ministerstvu kouzel. Tam to hezky vymetli. To byla MBA. Ti chlapy a ženy mají velký však vzor v Bradavické armádě. Prej ti mladí muži a ženy, by klidně mohli k nim do služby státu a nikdo by se nezlobil ani královna sama." Řekl lord Strombolli.

,,Měli bychom slečnu a toho malého pořádně zabalit, aby nepromrzli na té kose. Tady jsou sice Jonova tepelná kouzla, ale musíme je přenést dolu a pak až autu. A to je kousíček, ale stále v zimě. Je vážení je prosinec a ne srpen." Řekla Hestie.

,,To se rozumí." Řekla Eloise.

,, v 4 hodiny a 39 minut odpoledne se ten malý narodil, kdyby to chtěl někdo zapsat." Řekl Sirius.

,,Opožděný Vánoční dárek." Řekl Dalwisch.

,,Ano, ale krásný, co jsem mohla vidět." Řekla Poppy.

,,No takový dárek pod stromeček jsme nečekali bráško viď." Řekl vesele Sirius.

,,Ne." Řekl Regulus a podal zpět flašku s burbónem Siriusi.

,,Hele Regu, nemusel si to vypít celý. To bylo madam Pomfrejové." Řekl se zdviženým obočím Sirius, když vzal prázdnou flašku.

,,Mne by bylo jinak zle. Jak tohle můžeš dělat. Já nechci nikdy být léčitel." Řekl se zaúpěným hlasem Regulus.

,,Och ty jsi ještě tak mladičký Regu, bohužel díky té jeskyni, však ty jsi na přírodní koloběh života zvykneš, minimálně až se ti narodí druhé mimi." Řekla Emily.

Regulus zbledl jako smrtka a odklopýtal k oknu a jen tak ho stačil otevřít, aby jeho po vánoční oběd šel ven do sněhu.

,,Myslím, že bude mít z tebe trauma Emily." Poznamenal Sirius.

,,No ten burbón by z něho vjel i tak Siriusi, lepší než v autě magické armády." Řekla Emily.

,,Pravda." Dodal Sirius.

,,No ještě je tu jedna věc, jméno pro chlapce. Stále ho musím zapsat do matriky tak i tak. Musí úředně existovat." Řekla Eloise a přešla k oknu a podala povážlivě bledému Regulus ampulku s něčím na uklidnění žaludku.

,,Mne se neptejte, to slečny Lillith." Řekl jí místo děkuji.

Eloise si povzdechla a odešla za Lillith. O chvilku později přišla.

,,Tak já nevím jestli ty vaše jména nejsou už prokletím rodiny. Slečna Lillith je rozhodnuta dát tomu malému jméno Rigel, podle hvězdy v souhvězdí Oriona. Ta nožní hvězda, však víte o co se jedná." Řekla Eloise.

V příští chvíli kolem ní se prohnali do toho pokoje oba bratří.

,,Prosím slečno Lilith, nedělej to prosím. Nedávej jméno Rigel, prosím. Ten malý si nezaslouží nosit takové jméno. Už mi jsme byli potrestáni svými jmény Sirius a Regulus. Nestěžujte tomu maličkému jeho nový život." Padl před ní na kolena Sirius.

,,Prosím nějaké obyčejné. Vím, že tu nemám co říkat, ale nepokračujte prosím v té praštěné Blackovské tradici." Byl hned kolenou vedle Siriuse Regulus.

,,Ale co je špatného na tom, mít jména podle hvězd. Astronomie je můj oblíbený předmět." Řekla Lillith.

Nad tím Sirius a Regulus zaúpěli.

,,To jsou hvězdy a mi jsme lidé, nemáme s těmi obry nic společného. A v skutečném životě mu to bude tak jedině vadit. Vím to z osobní zkušenosti. Prosím slečno Monnová dejte mu nějaké obyčejné jméno. Je úplně jedno jaké, třeba někoho z vaší rodiny." Řekl Regulus.

,,Jméno mého tatínka se moc nehodí k tomu malému, a je staromodní. Však mám jiný nápad pro tebe maličký, když ne Rigeli. Máš takové krásné černé vlásky, i když se nedivím, když vidím tvého rádoby tatínka a strýčka, jste všichni jak eben. Černější vlasy snad měl jenom měl profesor Snape. Však bez jejich pomoci bys jsi nikdy nespatřil světlo světa. Byli velkou pomocí maličký. A víš které jméno znamená velkou pomoc a obranu. Alexandr, ano maličký Alexi, ode dneška se budeš Alexandr." Řekla Lillith a a tulila ho k sobě, zatímco malému Alexi se pomalu chtělo po mlíčku spinkat.

,,Krásné jméno." Řekla Hestie ode dveří.

,,Jméno velkých mužů historie, jako už by Rigel nebyl velkou hvězdou. A přitom je tak maličký." Mínil ministr kouzel.

Siriusi spadl kámen ze srdce. Žádné hvězdné jméno už nikdy, prosím. Jenom celkem obyčejný Alexandr. No jak obyčejný, když si vzpomněl na Alexandra Makedonského z historie.

To samé se dělo u Reguluse, který byl štěstím bez sebe, že to není Rigel, ale Alexandr. Díky Merline, jedna krize zažehnána.

,,Ano Alexandr Fillius Black, tak bude jeho celé jméno. Druhé po mém nejoblíbenějším profesoru v Bradavicích. A příjmení podle těch co mu pomohli na svět a zachránili." Řekla něžně Lillith.

Regulus se jenom usmál. No co, ať se příbuzní poserou, Fillius Kratiknot je kapacita i u něho a jeden z nejlepších profesorů Bradavic, který tam kdy učil a skutečný duelant. Ať to jméno maličký nosí s úctou. A jemu to bylo úplně šumák.

,,No abychom ho za pár dekád s tímto jménem neměli na oddělení jako kolegu." Řekla Hestie.

,,No to nazdar, to já raději odejdu do důchodu." Dodal Dalwisch.

,,Ne ten bude zářit víš, já prorokuji kariéru jako moje protege." Dodal lord Strombolli.

,,A tvá známka s jasnovidectví byla jistě troll, Philipe." Dodal ministr kouzel.

Nad tím se všichni zasmáli.

,,No měli bychom se pomalu sbalit. Aby odvoz nečekal." Řekla Eloise, když se dosmála.

,,Odvoz?" Ptala se Lillith.

,,Ano slečno, zde zůstat s tím malým zůstat nemůžete a já bych si vás ráda prvních pár dní pohlídala, aby se nachlazení a jiné problémy nevrátily. Chápu to dobře, že jste byla zde v těchto podmínkách delší dobu." Řekla Eloise.

,,Ano, ale Ixí nemohl poslední dobou pospával. Však jinak mi pomáhal co mohl. Ten chudák skoro poslední dobou nejedl kvůli mne a Alexi." Řekla Lillith sklonila oči ke svému už spícímu broučku.

,,Nejedl, proč to, měla jste nouzi o jídlo v poslední době?" Ptala se Poppy.

,,Ano ony tu byly omezené zásoby a sem posílal profesor Křiklan jídlo jenom jednou za měsíc. A tento měsíc nepřišly vůbec. Nevím proč. Ixí obětoval vlastní porci pro mne. Prej mám jíst, on si něco chytí venku. Ale já jsem si dělala hodně starostí a na večer jsem nikdy nedojedla a nechala jsem mu zbytek porce. On to však nejedl a chřadl. Byl tak starý. Nikdy jsem tak starého skřítka neviděla." Řekla smutně Lillith.

,,A jedla jste dneska vůbec něco, nebo pila?" Ptala se Poppy a hned se začala hrabat ve své kabelce.

,,Jenom ty dryjáky, co mi tady pan Sirius Black dal. Ono tu už nic skoro nebylo, jenom pár cibulí. Ixí říkal, že půjde ven a něco chytí nebo udělá cibulačku." Řekla Lillith.

,,Pane bože. Tady slečno máte čokoládu. Sice hořkou, ale potřebujete po porodu energii." Řekla Poppy a otočila se na Eloise.

,,Eloise pošli patrona, aby připravili v Petrhithu výživnou krmi, polévku, hlavní chod i dezert. Sice to bude brzká večeře, ale slečna potřebuje, aby neztratila mléko. Nejlépe bílé maso a nějakou zeleninu a pořádný dezert v podobě dortu nebo vánoční cukroví." Řekla Poppy.

Eloise kývla a vyšla z místnosti a za okamžik byl vidět ve vzduchu plachtící stříbrný netopýr, jak míří na jih.

,,A vás hezky zabalíme, máte tu ještě nějaké ošacení, nejlépe kabát nebo kožich slečno Lillith?"

,,Ne jenom několikéry šaty, kouzla domu mne nepustí dál než za práh a on mi nepřinesl ani můj kufr, využila jsem co jsem našla. Nevíte jestli je někde má hůlka. Já jí od té doby co jsem tu postrádám." Řekla Lillith.

,,Morgano, já fakt toho dědka měla zabít. Však ono by samovolné úmrtí prošlo." Řekla rozčíleně Hestie.

,,No co jsme čarodějky, musíme hold improvizovat. A věci pro malého tu také žádné nejsou, viďte slečno." Řekla Poppy a snažila se před mladou slečnou zachovat klidnou hlavu.

,,No upletla jsem čepeček a malý svetřík, ale nevím, jestli mu budou. Je tak maličký." Řekla Lillith.

,,Zpravíme. O vás se postaráme jako první, Alex zatím jako mladý pán bude odnesen do vedlejší místnosti." Řekla Poppy a vzala si opatrně malého Alexe do náručí a přešla k Siriusi a Regulusi.

Chvilku mlčela a pak řekla.

,,Dobrá tak tatínek nebo strýček, ono je to tady jedno."

No když oba trochu překvapeně na ní mlčeli jako ryby, tak přistoupila k Regulusi.

,,Tak postaru, nejprve tatínek, pozor na hlavičku a držet pevně." Řekla.

,,Cože?!" Řekl trochu vyšašený z té situace Regulus.

,,No je to váš syn Regulusi Blacku, sice podivným a trochu nezákonným způsobem, ale zachránil jste mu tím život. Tak by jste měl s ním trochu blíže seznámit. Neboj tyto malé děti nemají zuby a tak nemají takový skus. A pro miminka je důležité mít u sebe hodné lidi, rády se dívají do očí." Řekla Poppy.

A než mohl něco dalšího Regulus říct tak to škvrně měl v náručí a byl vypakován s ostatními pány z pokoje včetně Siriuse.

,,Za ty dekády se Poppy vůbec nezměnila." Mínil Sirius.

,,Ne." Odpověděl ministr kouzel.

Jenom Regulus nevěděl co si počít s tím malým v náručím. Byl tou situací převálcován. Podivné dědictví po tom sklípkanovi zdědil. On si ani zdaleka netroufal být otcem a jenom doufal, že ten malý přežije a zatím se to nebude tak řešit. A ta slečna to vezme jenom jako no jak to vyjádřit, pomoc v nouzi. Však když s ním stál a koukal se něho tak musel uznat, že je mu podobný a ne slečně. Ta byla blondýnka, že by si jí spletl s mladším vydáním Narcissy a měla zelené oči jako odvar z máty. Sice vypadal jako malá opička jak byl celý pomačkaný a trochu narůžovo, ale byl přes to nádherný. Sedl si s ním na židli v pokoji a nevnímal okolí, jak byl tím pohledem hypnotizovaný. A malý Alex klidně v jeho náručí spal, nevadilo mu nic, z toho co prožil. To, že je ve starém sídle, kde je zima jak márnici, když se nesesílají kouzla, že tu není skoro žádné jídlo, no on zatím potřeboval jenom mlíčko, a že krom pár ručníku nemá nic na sobě. Byl až sparťasky prostý. Však Regulus věděl, že to tak nenechá. Takové škvrně si zaslouží mnohem víc než to. A když už mu dal život tak se o ten život také postará. Možná má do ideálního kandidáta daleko, ale vynasnaží se ujmout role otce toho malého, což možná nejlépe. Pohladil ho po tváři, ale Alex něho jenom zívl a spal dál.

,,To je věru zajímavý pohled na vás dva." Řekl Sirius opřený o komodu.

,,Pardon?" Ptal se Regulus.

,,Já to nemínil ve zlem bráško, ale poslední co jsem si představoval, že bys ty tu krev daroval a ještě dobrovolně. Spíš jsem měl tu hrůzu z toho, že to budu muset udělat já a pak nějak malého Alexe obstarávat na dálku. No z Peru, ale vlastně ty jsi nejlepší volba, i když to bude velký stres na tebe následující týdny." Řekl Sirius.

,,Říká ten který o rodině uvažuje s svojí skoro manželkou. Já plány prostě nemám. Jenom jsem se ujal dědictví a toto mi prostě spadlo do klína. Však nechat zemřít nevinného človíčka jako je Alex, tak to bych se šel zahrabat pod zem. Už ty rakve byly dost v tom druhém domě nechutné. A slečna Lillith přijít o dítě z toho už asi nevzpamatovala, nebo ano, ale nebyla už by ona. Jak si ty říkal, že chceš tady léčit, ale nejlepší je léčit před tím než vzniknou opravdové hrůzy, ne." Řekl Regulus.

,,Hm moudrá slova." Řekl zamyšleně lord Strombolli.

,,To tě ctí Regulusi Blacku, že myslíš takto." Řekl ministr kouzel, ale dodal.

,,Však budeme mít hodně co vyřizovat, a slečna Lillith Monnová také. Ta mladá žena je od bitvy o Bradavice pohřešována svou rodinou. Ještě několik měsíců a byla by prohlášena za mrtvou. Vlastně osobně tohle celé považuji za zázrak od pána boha."

,,Takže jsem odhadl tvůj pohled správně ministře." Řekl Sirius.

,,Asi naprosto, ale já nemohl skrýt překvapení." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,A Křiklan zašel za hranice profesora, tím únosem. Teď v pohřešovaných zbývá jenom slečna Su Lieová. Pana Notta se podařilo dohledat ve střední Evropě a jelikož se nehodlá vracet, tak nám je ukradený. Na jeho hlavě není žádné obvinění a nenese ani Smrtijedské znamení, ačkoliv byl nejstarší ze ročníku 1991 a mohl ho přijmout. On se tomu vyhnul tím, že si přihodil v tu chvíli ztrátu hůlky a musel si pořídit novou a pak nezbyl čas ho přijmout do řad Smrtijedů. Chytrý mladý muž." Doplnil Dalwisch.

,,A Nott Manor?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Srovnáno se zemí, stejně by něho mladý Nott neměl nárok." Řekl Dalwisch.

,,Možná bychom se zeptat slečny Lillith, jestli neví kam se ta Su Lieová poděla." Navrhl Regulus.

,,Ano dobrý nápad, obě byly v hagvaspárské koleji, podle všeho se znaly." Řekl ministr kouzel.

* * *

Fillius Kratiknot šel potemnělými komnatami Bradavického hradu. Vrátil se Vánočních svátků jako jeden z prvních. On neměl rodinu a tak když se vylidnili Bradavice a ředitelka vyhlásila celkové volno na Vánoce pro sbor, tak on nevěděl kam se vrtnout a tak si objednal lázeňský pobyt Budapešti. Už tam více jak 11 let nebyl. Však také nebyl místními lázněmi zklamán. Cítil se najednou mladší o dekádu a záda měl jak z gumy a ne kamení. Však, ale to nepotrvá dlouho při zdejších podmínkách a bude znovu jako kamenný. Co by jsi chtěl Filliusi, pomyslel si, už ti bude brzy 81 let. Už jsi docela kmet. A příští rok můžeš pak po odchodu trávit klidně v lázních celý roky. Však to neměl Fillius Kratiknot v plánu. Ne on chtěl se dát do publikační činnosti. Přece jenom učebnice jenž zde používal, už byly zastaralé a neodpovídaly ideálu doby. Je čas dát nové generaci co tu po něm také zůstane. Nějaké dílo, když už ne další generaci. Fillius si povzdechl, on a rodina. Až naprší a uschne. On nikdy o ní nestál. Sám se narodil matce člověčí a otci skřetovy a ani jeden o něj nejevili zájem. Skončil v kouzelnickém sirotčinci madam Smithové a ta snažila z rodičů vytřískat prachy na něho, ale přitom si za to kupovala drahé šperky, které krášlily její krk. To vše až ukončil tehdejší ředitel Bradavic Armando Dippet. Ten ho adoptoval formálně a zajistil vrácení jeho peněz, který mu madam Hezebta Smith sebrala do posledního cvrčku.

Také mu zajistil adekvátní bydlení na prázdniny a to u samotného Nicolase Flamela. Díky tomu měl Fillius rozsáhlé povědomí. Poté co vystudoval s fanfárami Kouzelnické formule a kouzelnický duel tak v 27 dvaceti letech nastoupil jako profesor zde v Bradavicích. Byla to zlá doba a zuřila válka a on to v tom viděl šanci všemu uniknout a dostat se z pekla Londýna. A od té doby zde byl. Zažil zde také pekelné časy i ty dobré. Ať na sklonku jeho pracovní mise se tu tvoří skutečná historie.

Zrovna stoupal po schodech, když se za ním ozval hlas.

,,Filliusi, co tu děláš?!"

Fillius se otočil a spatřil Poppy a jak se táhne do Bradavického hradu vypadá unaveně, ale šťastně.

,,Vrátil jsem se z dovolené v Budapešti." Odpověděl Fillius Kratiknot.

,,No to je dobře, protože ti musím zdělit radostnou novinu." Řekla Poppy a dohnala ho na schodech.

,,Jakou, Poppy?" Ptal se Fillius.

,,Pojď se mnou na ošetřovnu tam ti to vysvětlím." Řekla Poppy.

,,Ach tak ano. Kráturo." Zavolal skřítka Fillius.

Zjevil se Krátura.

,,Čím mohu sloužit pane profesore Kratiknote?" Ptal se Krátura.

,,Buď tak hodný a odnes moje zavazadlo do mých komnat." Řekl Fillius Kratiknot.

Krátura vzal kufr a chtěl zmizet, ale Poppy ho zastavila.

,,Kráturo mohl by ses pak dostavit na ošetřovnu. Mám pro tebe potěšující novinky. Týkají se rodiny Black. To jistě rád uslyšíš také."

,,Mojí rodiny, něco kolem pana Reguluse?" Ptal se s nadějí v hlase Krátura.

,,Ano jak Reguluse tak Siriuse. A jsou hodně krásné. Budou tě těšit." Řekla Poppy.

,,Och děkuji madam Poppy, že to hodláte skřítkovi Kráturovi říct." Řekl Krátura a zmizel.

,,Poppy o jaké novinky se jedná, když je to bratřích Blacích. Ty mi nikdy moc krásné novinky nepřinesli." Zamračil se Fillius.

Sice to nebylo veřejným tajemství, ale on ani Siriuse natož Reguluse dvakrát v lásce neměl. Staršího Siriuse Blacka považoval za zastydlého puberťáka, který nikdy nedospěl a byl stále dítětem. Jednal bez jakéhokoliv rozmyslu co bude následovat a to si myslel, že Orion ho minimálně naučil šachové hře, když byl sám tak výborný šachista. Regulus byl naopak sice výborný stratég, ale když ho zasáhla citová touha, ať to byli o bližní své nebo láska, tak byl příliš horká hlava a jednal ukvapeně a dělal zbytečné chyby. Ne rozhodně materiál Hagvaspáru vhodný. A také neodpustil Siriusi, že ho zavřel v kabinetě a srazil k zemi potloukem a Regulusi to nepovedené jeho kouzlo, které mu přičarovalo kravskou oháňku na týden a to se snažil to odčarovat zpět.

,,Ach ano, ale tady jde o kolej Hagvaspáru, oba prokázali jim velkou pomoc. A to snad za to stojí Filliusi si to poslechnout." Řekla Poppy.

,,Co přesně?" Ptal se Fillius.

,,Řeknu ti na v mé kanceláři u ošetřovny." Řekla Poppy.

Fillius si povzdech a šel tedy z Poppy na ošetřovnu a pak dveřmi na konci této místnosti do její kanceláře.

,,Sedni si Filliusi, počkáme na Kráturu."Řekla Poppy.

Na toho se nemuselo příliš čekat. Dokonce se zjevil s podnosem z dvěma hrnky na podšálku ze kterého voněl med a mléko.

,,Děkuji Kráturo, ty víš co mám ráda, nebylo by ti za těžko si přisednou k nám na druhé křeslo?" Ptala se Poppy vzala si od něho mléko z medem.

Krátorovi se rozšířili oči.

,,Madam Poppy, Krátura je domácí skřítek, ti nesedí v křeslech kouzelníků. To …" Dál se Krátura nedostal.

,,Prosím Kráturo sedni si, nechci tě urazit, jenom nechci, abys z novinek mi tady neomdlel." Řekla Poppy.

,,Jak si madam přeje tedy. Krátura si sedne do křesla kouzelníků. Co je to za ohromné novinky, že se madam Poppy strachuje o zdraví skřítka Krátury?" Ptal se Krátura a sedl si na okraj křesla.

,,No věc se má tak, že příští rok bude krom druhé svatby Narcissy Malfoyové, i svatbu Siriuse Blacka. Dle toho co jsem si vyslechla tak se bude příští léto nebo začátek podzimu ženit. Zasnoubil se za pohlednou ženu z Jižní Americky a není to kvůli dítěti." Řekla Poppy.

,,Děláš si ze mě psinu Poppy?" Ptal se Fillius Kratiknot.

,,Ne, to je pravda přísahám na své léčitelské schopnosti." Řekla Poppy a pokračovala v tom co chtěla odvyprávět Filliusi a Kráturovy.

Na konci vyprávěni to vypadalo, že místo mléka s medem by Fillius chtěl láhev skřetího vína a Krátura by nejraději skočil do kuchyně si pro Máslový ležák minimálně. A to skoro století nepil ani kapku alkoholu.

,,Merlinovi pačmámry, já měl Křiklana proklít už jako student. Jak mohl slečně Monnové toto provést a velice se budu zajímat, aby byl případ otravy mého bývalého studenta Michaela Connera uzavřen. Sice to bylo určené pro pana Zabinyho, ale i tak je to zločin. Nejraději …" Tu větu Fillius Kratiknot nedokončil. Měl na mysli, že by odešel z Bradavic a vzal to koštětem do Azkabánu a bez zřetele na ostrahu Azkabánu, udělal z Křiklan sekanou vhodnou na pečeni. Však on byl Hagvaspár a takové nepředložené věci rozhodně dělat nebude, však doporučí Hagvaspárským dozorcům Azkabánu a těch je požehnaně, aby zacházeli s Křiklanem nadmíru přísně a neměli s ním soucit. Přísnost a soucit, jsou v Hagvaspárském překladu totiž totální ignorace lidských potřeb vůči jinému kouzelníku. Oni to jeho bývalí studenti jistě pochopí. Další krok bude dohled nad Johnem Dalwichem, aby nasadil veškerou sílu na případ otravy Michaela Connera. A tím je chápáno vše, dokud nebude dopaden pachatel, nechá Fillius ho klidně potit do krve. Ne ubližovat studentům Hagvaspáru nikdo a už vůbec jiný profesor takto nebude. O to se Fillius Kratiknot postará. Už si to vyřídil s Dolores Umbrigrovou, tím, že jí přivodil kouzlem nesnesitelnou touhu po královských požadavcích vůči personálu Azkabánu a tím spíše způsobil jí pravý opak. No že to skončí její smrtí mu bylo celkem jedno. Neměla mučit jeho žáky. Jo pak Popletal. Jak ochotně napsal jeho všechny finanční prostředky, jenž mu u kafe zdělil jeho bratranec skřet pod výhrůžkou zveřejnění jeho inscetního vztahu se sestrou. Jo politika je špinavá šachová hra a Fillius jí hrál už hodně dlouho, aby věděl jak idioty potrestat za idiotské nápady. Však vrtalo mu hlavou něco a chtěl odpověď.

,,A čí to dítě mělo původně být?" Ptal se Poppy.

,,Voldemorta, Křiklana donutili k polknutí dávky Veritaséra ještě dnes a zodpovězení pár otázek a tato tam byla také. Uvědomil si totiž, že Harry a jeho přátele mu jdou po vitálech a on se stane brzy smrtelník a bude ohrožen smrtí jako každý jiný. Nemohl mít však přírodní cestou děti a tak se přes mladé smrtijedy v Bradavicích nabídl s řešením sám Křiklan. Pravděpodobně šla tato korespondence přes pana Crabbeho nebo Zabinyho, jelikož byl na toto optán pan Goyle, ale ten o tom nevěděl ani prd a to samé pan Malfoy. Severus to asi zaslechl a chtěl to zastavit, ale Křiklan se ho jako svého bývalého studenta nebál a pokračoval v plánu. Došlo to naplnění těsně před bitvou o které si myslel Křiklan, že proběhne ve prospěch Radlla. Však v tom se přepočítal. Tedy musel změnit plány ale no probuzení Reguluse mu udělalo čáru přes rozpočet a Harry ho nechal zabásnout aniž by to věděl. Och je přímo zázrak, že jsme jí našli takto za pět dvanáct. Ne spíš bylo klikou, že chtěl Regulus tak rychle se toho zbavit, toho nemovitého majetku." Řekla Poppy.

,,Ano štěstí tam mít nedoučeného léčitele Siriuse. Možná jsem si mýlil, a on v té hlavě něco má a v tom Azkabánu přece jenom dospěl." Řekl Fillius.

,,Takže madam je nový Black, malý pan Alexandr?" Ptal se Krátura a koulely se mu slzy po tváři.

,,Ano celý jménem Alexandr Fillius Black. Je milé, že nese tvé jméno Filliusi." Řekla Poppy.

,,Ano to je, ale co s tím dítkem bude? Nebo jak to bude se slečnou Lillith Monnovou?" Ptal se Fillius.

,,No to bude záležet na situaci. Je dospělá osoba a může svého syna vychovávat dle zákona. Však její prostředky se rovnají nule, jelikož je závislá na rodičích a ti zatím neví, že je živa a má malého syna. Ti se to dozvědí až zítra také jí budou moct navštívit. Otázka bude jaká bude na to celé reakce. Je to smíšený pár. Matka kouzelnice a otec mudla, ale je dobré znamení, že doposud ji neprohlásili za mrtvou a stále jí hledali i na kontinentě dle Dalwische. Pak druhá strana mince je Regulus Black. Dle všeho bude jeho jméno ponecháno, ale zatím bydlí a socializuje u ministra kouzel. A tato podmínka královny, aby nemusel vracet své nově získané peníze bude trvat dle všeho června. A její majestát královna mu zařídila docela nabytý program. Kurz základních domácích prací a jednoduché přípravy základních pokrmů od ministrovy ženy, dále kurz výpočetní techniky, tady Regulus Black bude jeden z mála dnešních kouzelníku umět s počítačem, dále kurz údržby zeleně a domu, tedy ty běžné činnosti jako lakování plotu a tak dál a poslední co mu zařídila její majestát královna osobně je řidičský kurz na automobil. Dle jejího majestátu důležitá věc. No a teď do toho se přidává malý Alexandr. Ten mladý muž se nezastaví do června. Však je to dobré na jeho zdraví. Pohyb mu neuškodí. Však finanční pomoc rozhodně už slíbil." Mínila Poppy.

,,Její majestát královna je docela náročná žena, jen co je pravda." Řekl Krátura a bylo mu pana Reguluse trochu líto.

,,Ano to je a to mi bylo panem ministrem, že její majestát se uvolila vzít trénink Reguluse Blacka ohledně jízdy automobilem osobně na starosti. Ona učila i své děti jízdě, tak proč ne by nedokázala naučit i kouzelníka dát plyn. Je známo, že je z druhé světové války řidička a jezdí ještě dnes. A mám pocit, že chce trénovat i své vnuky až na to přijde čas." Řekla Poppy.

,,Samotná královna osobně, jaká čest pro pana Reguluse." Řekl Krátura, který neměl ani páru co jak se jezdí tím mudlovským vozem nebo jak se udržuje.

,,Ano je mi to známo, že jako princezna její majestát královna Alžběta druhá jezdila s autem i náklaďákem. A brázdí silnice dle všeho dál a má sbírku různých aut, že někteří britští muži mohou jenom tiše závidět. Ha, tohle by Walburka nepřežila, tak založená na tradice, že její mladší syn bude tak moderní kouzelník s papíry na auto a se znalostí těch mě neznámých počítačů. Slyšel jsem však, že ministr ho používá k komunikaci s předsedou vlády a jejím majestátem. No co jdeme dopředu a čas a technologické pokroky nezastavíme." Řekl s úšklebkem Fillius Kratiknot.

,,Ano to je pravda." Řekla Poppy.

,,Jsem rád madam Poppy, že jste mi tyto novinky zdělila. Je to lék na Kráturovo stáří. Je nový Black a Krátura nemusí smutnět, že ta rodina které sloužil po celé roky vymře. Také ho těší, že pan Sirius, který byl takový zlý syn pro madam Walburku konečně dělá dobré věci a chová s ohledem na jeho věk dospěle. Budu se těšit až bude do budoucna pracovat jako léčitel. Bylo by mi to více milé než slečna Bowlesová. A je vynikající novinka ohledně malého pána Alexandra. Paní Walburka by jistě plakala radostí nad tou novinkou. A Kráturu to zahřálo na srdci. Je to lepší než svetr." Řekl Krátura.

,,To mě těší Kráturo." Řekla Poppy.

,,Krátura se poroučí." Řekl Krárura a s poklonou se přemístil pryč.

,,A jak to, tak jsem dala jednomu starému skřítkovi dobrou náladu." Řekla Poppy.

,,A mne zase novou práci a cíle Poppy. Alespoň vím, že nemám leháro a stále mám nějaké úkoly. Však je hezká věc, že se rodí po takovém konfliktu krásné malé dětičky. Magie zde rozhodně nevymírá." Řekl Fillius Kratiknot.

,,Ne spíš se znovu rodí vzkvétá. Nedávno jsem nahlédla do knihy nových studentů a pro ročník, který už mi nezažijeme zde z dětí roku 1997 a 1998 už je tam ukázaných 9 holčiček a 12 chlapců a to jsou ještě batolata a musí počkat na ty jenž projeví magii v pozdějším věku. Bude to silný ročník a ty následující ještě víc. Jména Longbotomová, Lupin, Crevry, Weasley mluví však už sama za sebe." Řekla Poppy.

,,Merline Bradavice budou mít invazi v příští dekádě. To aby se kolegové teple oblékly a nasadili klobouk, na ochranu nervů." Rozesmál se Fillius.

,,No my si nerva ničit už nebudeme Filliusi, my už budeme v rentě." Zasmála se Poppy.

,,Jak dobře." Mínil Fillius a dopil mléko s medem.

**Přidáno 28.10.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Další dvě kapitoly budou přidány 2.11.2019. Jinak doufám, že vánoční zázraky se líbili.**

**Vaše elenor**


	17. Kapitola - 17 - Vlastní názor na věc

**Kapitola 17 – Vlastní názor na věc**

Gregory Goyle věděl, že ve zdech Azkabánu se poslední dobou, tedy tak měsíc na zpět něco děje. Děly se prapodivné věci poslední dobou. Ty staré ženské v ženském oddělení, co se navzájem zavraždily a podivné chování jeho vedlejšího spoluvězně Rudolfuse Lestrengra a pak vyptávaní pod Veritasérem na Horácia Křiklana. Co starý profesor Křiklan mohl mít společného s velkými plány Temného pána. Však musel Gregory uznat, že spoustu věcí nevěděl nebo mu to prostě lidé kolem něho neřekli a nechávali ho hloupým. No což každý ho považoval jenom valibuka bez mozku, který poslouchá svého otce nebo Draca Malfoye. Gregory to nikdy nedělal doopravdy rád. Bylo mu to proti srsti, ale bylo mu to přikázáno jako úkol otcem ochraňovat mladého Malfoye, protože podle otce byl důležitý člen společnosti. Gregory se dokonce bál otce na tolik, aby se neptal jak důležitý je vlastně otci on? Měl za to, že moc ne, když ho nechá dělat ochranku tomu malému bledému chlapci jak on poznal poprvé Draca Malfoye v prvním ročníku. Předtím ho nikdy neviděl, i když možná se setkali, když byli prťavý, ale on si to tou dobou už nepamatoval. Jejich rodiny se moc nestýkali, protože po první válce bylo podle otce důležité udržet nízký status, protože otec věřil v návrat Temnného pána jako matka.

A tak to celých šest let Gregory hrál, ale moc si s Dracem nerozuměl, to spíš Vincent, když už. A pak řekl otec dost a Gregory musel najednou stát sám jako suverén a tvářit se jako nepřítel. Ale on toto dost dobře neuměl ne vůči o hlavu menšímu a slabšímu postavou Dracovi. Gregory by nikdy neublížil bez pokynu mladšímu. Ano Gregory Goyle byl starší než Draco Malfoy a to čtyři měsíce a dva dny. To si náhodou Gregory pamatoval, i když narozeniny holek ze Zmijozelu ne.

Až teď v cele v Azkabánu si uvědomil jak moc ho všichni tak jedině zneužili pro svoje účely. Jeho otec, Draco, posléze Vincent, Daphné. Nikdo se k němu nechoval upřímně. Gregory byl z toho celý zahořklý. Přitom Zmijozelská kolej byla kolejí přátelství, alespoň podle Moudrého klobouku, nebo to on celé zase špatně pochopil. On nikoho zabít nechtěl a vlastně pokaždé mu to někdo nařídil. Také to u soudu řekl, ale co to pomohlo, ne. Pro něho spravedlnost byla jenom lží jako celý jeho život.

Jednou velkou lží. I to, že není svého otce syn, ale parchant, kterého matka zplodila s nějakým německým kouzelníkem. Tohle se však dověděl až u soudu, když ho soudili. Hezky mu to řekli do oči a on mohl jenom koukat jako tele. Žádný soucit jenom výsměch. Gregory jenom prostě byl celý svůj život něčí sluha. Měl to tušit už při tom příkazu otce chránit Draca Malfoye, ale on je prostě jenom blbý blbec.

V tom se před jeho celou objevili tři osoby. Dvě poznal ihned a další neznal. Byl to sám ministr kouzel, bystrozorka Hestie Jonesová a nějaká starší dáma v krémových šatech.

,,Tady je, její veličenstvo, tohle je Goyle, vězeň 328 lomeno Alfa lomeno Zeta." Řekl ministr kouzel a tvářil nadmíru opatrně.

,,Odvést do výslechové místnosti pane Cressewelle." Poručila ta stará dáma.

,,Ano vaše veličenstvo." Uklonil se ministr, lusknutím prstu se otevřely jeho dveře a předstoupila bystrozorka. Svázala mu ruce za záda magickými provazy a poručila k pochodu.

Gregory se zamračil. Další výslech pod veritasérem, to bude mít pak zas žízeň.

Došli do výslechové místnosti a ta stará madam pokynula, aby ho rozvázali a on se posadil ke stolu. Chtěli mu nasadit pouta a připoutat ke stolu, ale madam se ozvala.

,,Ne bez pout, on nespáchal žádný násilný čin, ty jenž zabil, nemučil." Řekla ostře.

Gregory byl překvapen.

Ministr už něco chtěl namítnout, ale spolkl to. Ta dáma vyřazovala přímo ze sebe moc na kterou ministr kouzel nestačil. Kdo byla? Měla oválný obličej a byla oblečená jako dáma. Sebou měla velice draze vyhlížející kabelku a na nohou lodičky s nižším podpatkem. Na hlavě klobouček s textilní růží.

Sama si k Gregorymu přisedla a zeptala se.

,,Víte kdo jsem mladý muži?" Ptala se.

Gregory zavrtěl hlavou. Neměl ani páru s kým má tu čest.

,,Tak já vám to řeknu mladý muži. Já jsem Alžběta v pořadí druhá z milosti boha královna Velké Británie, Severního Irska a území Comonwelthu a ochránkyně víry. A dnes chceme mluvit s tebou jako občanem mého království." Řekla ta dáma.

Georgory polkl div se nezalkl. Před ním seděla na obyčejné židli no sice mudlovská, ale královna jeho rodné země. On jí nikdy neviděl a rodiče moc o ní nemluvili. Nepovažovali jí za důležitou. I když Gregory tušil, že důležitá je, i když nevěděl jak moc pro kouzelníky.

Jenom kývl, že teď ví. Před dámou takového formátu byl raději zticha jako pěna.

,,Je pozoruhodné jak málo někteří kouzelnici o mne vědí. Někteří mne ani neviděli na obraze či fotce, což nás trochu uráží. Však vaší nevědomost jsme dnes vykompenzovali." Pokračovala její majestát královna.

Gregory tiše seděl dál.

,,A jelikož poslední dobou si čteme, co se u vás kouzelníků a čarodějek děje, tak jsme se dostaly k vašemu zajímavému případu pane Goyle. Velmi zajímavé, z toho důvodu, že tam není zaznamenám ani jeden váš osobní názor na to co jste provedl a jsou to jenom stručné výpovědi toho, co jste udělal. Nekompetentnost soudu jenž vás soudil je do nebe volající. Však ten soud už neexistuje a my nehodláme jeho nedostatky řešit. Je to chyba a oni s ní musí žít. My jsme také v životě udělali dost chyb, s kterými musíme žít, protože vzít zpět je nemůžeme." Řekla její majestát královna.

Gregory kývl.

,,My na rozdíl od kouzelnického soudu totiž víme, že lze donutit člověka i k tomu nejhoršímu činu ale ten člověk zůstává natolik lidský, aby svého činu litoval. Lze toto uchopit, tuto myšlenku i vás pane Goyle, nebo se mýlíme a jste jenom brutální bestie neznající lidskosti?" Ptala se její majestát britská královna.

,,Myslím, že ano madam." Řekl tiše Gregory.

,,Goyle tohle její majestát pro vás." Utrhla se bystrozorka na něho.

Královna se zamračila a máchla jemně rukou. Gregorymu to připadalo jako kouzlo, protože bystrozorka ztichla jako ryba.

,,My slečno si myslíme, že si povídáme zde s mladým panem Goylem a ne s vámi. Rozumíme si, nebo vám není něco jasné slečno Jonesová?" Ptala se její majestát královna.

,,Rozumíme její veličenstvo." Řekla skoro neslyšně bystrozorka a ustoupila o krok k mřížím.

,,Takže pane Goyle budeme se ptát jenom jednou, kdo vám řekl, aby jste to udělal a jakým způsobem?" Ptala se její majestát královna.

,,Můj otec mi nařídil zabít posledního potomka rodiny Smith, jelikož by připadlo naší rodině jejich mění, jako nejbližším příbuzným, myslím. Jak blízká ta rodina nám byla nevím madam omlouvám se vlastně její veličenstvo. Ta paní se sladkostmi, to mě pod kletbou Imperius donutil Vincent Crebre, on chtěl vyzkoušet na živé osobě tuto kletbu, protože zatím neměl k tomu příležitost. Daphné Greengrásová jí použila pak znova, abych zabil její rodiče, já nechtěl, protože paní Greengrásová plakala, ale já byl příliš slabý, abych se té kletbě vzepřel její veličenstvo. Tak rád bych byl silnější kouzelník a lepší syn, aby mne nepovažovali jenom za někoho, koho nechají dělat špinavou práci a ochránce svých synů. Mě se však nikdy toto nepoštěstí její veličenstvo, na to jsem málo inteligentní. Budu a zůstanu blbcem co si tu odsedí život." Řekl smutně Gregory se skloněnou hlavou a po tvářích se mu koulely slzy.

Výraz jejího veličenstva změkl a vytáhla z kabelky čistý bílí kapesníček, který ve světle výslechové místnosti zářil jako měsíc, přišlo Gregorymu.

,,Tady máte na osušení slz. Pane Cressewelle mohl by jste nám přinést dva šálky Erl Grey a k tomu cukr, mléko, sušenky?" Otočila se její majestát královna na ministra kouzel.

Ministr jako by ho nakopli do zadnice odkráčel z výslechové místnosti a o něco později přinesl porcelánový tác s dvěma šálky požadovaného čaje s talířkem kostkového cukru a konvičku s mlékem.

Královna dala do svého šálku tři kostky a to samé udělala u druhého šálku a nalila tam ještě mléko a posunula ho k Gregorymu. Ten ní překvapeně koukal.

,,Pane Goyle, vy jste jistě ztratil pojem o čase. Však my držíme tradice čaje o páté a ten čas právě nadešel." Řekla její majestát královna.

,,Děkuji její veličenstvo." Špitl Gregory.

,,Není zač. Však my musíme rozhodnout jak s vámi naložit. Vy totiž sem nepatříte na rozdíl od ostatních případů, co tu sedí a jejich případy jsem četla." Řekla a odfoukla páru s kouřícího hrnku a pokračovala.

,,Bohužel je ten fakt, že jste zabil několik lidí, však buď pod kletbou nebo příkazem ze stany otce. Však takových případu jsme měli. Válečná dramata mi známe osobně z první ruky. Hořké konce také, to buďte ujištěn. Však bezohlednost kouzelníku a čarodějek, kteří využili své děti jako válečné zbraně nás překvapila a znechutila. Otec by nikdy neměl nakazovat svému synovi, aby někoho zabil pro majetek a když už, tak udělat to sám. Matka je od toho, aby své dítě milovala a chránila a my můžeme říct, že u nás je milován každý člen rodiny stejně jako mě svěřená vlast. Tím pádem mladý muži jsi i mým dítětem, lidskou bytostí mne svěřenou z vůle boha, jehož víru zde ochraňuji. A my se jako vaši rodiče rozhodně nezachováme." Řekla její majestát královna.

Položila šálek na podšálek zpět a vyndala z kabelky etuji červené barvy jako Nebelvírská famfrpálová vlajka, přišlo Gregorymu.

,,Takže navrhujeme vám toto řešení, které se však neobejde bez vaší spolupráce pane Goyle." Řekla její majestát královna.

Gregory zvedl hlavu, aby jí pohlédl do oči. Měla je modré, ale ne pomněnkově jako Albus Brumbál spíše šedomodré, takové temnější, ale Gregorymu připomněli oči maminky Draca Malfoye, madam Narcissy.

,,Stane se z vás náš svěřenec, kdy mi dohlídneme na opětovné zařazení do společnosti, ne však té magické. Vám magie přinesla jenom samé trápení pane Goyle a tento trest. Proto budete žít v ne kouzelnickém světě a vykonávat nekouzelnické povolání. Vy hloupý nejste, to byli hloupí lidé okolo vás, oni nepoznali vaše potřeby a zájmy. To vidíme u vás na první pohled. Toto svěřenecké období bude trvat po dobu vaší seberealizace v nekouzelnickém světe a skonči tím, že vy budete zaměstnaný v plném pracovním úvazku, budete kde mít bydlet. Také budete mít řádné papíry a budete jako každý občan platit daně a nebudete zatížen dluhy. Tím budete u nás řádný člen společnosti a takové mé děti máme nejraději. Je nám jedno jakou kariéru si zvolíte a jak dlouho to potrvá, ale chceme dosáhnout toho, aby jste tu neseděl jako nečinný balvan, že jste poslouchal něčí imbecilní a nelidské rozkazy, za které bychom být čarodějkou srážela hlavy, pane Goyle." Řekla její majestát královna a udělala pohyb rukou jako by měla sama sobě useknout hlavu.

Nad tím se Gregory dokonce usmál.

,,Je nám jasné, že svou magii zcela nikdy neztratíte a dost možná jí předáte dál na další generaci, ale vy osobně se do magického světa nevrátíte a pokud možno se tomu budete vyhýbat. To je má podmínka jenž je obsažena v této smlouvě.Budeme rádi, kdyby jste si jí přečetli a v případě otázek se zeptal, protože nechceme, aby jste se upsal něčemu čemu nebudete rozumět pane Goyle." Řekla její majestát britská královna.

Gregory si tedy tu smlouvu vzal do rukou, ale při čtení zjistil, že ty písmenka v té smlouvě jsou dost malá a hodně špatně se mu čtou, hlavně ty co byla kurzívou.

,,Kriste pane, pane Goyle vy do toho ryjete svým nosem, jako krtek. Vidíte na to vůbec?" Ptala se její majestát britská královna.

,,Moc ne." Přiznal tiše Gregory a dodal rychle ,,vaše veličenstvo".

,,My vám to tedy přečteme, ale první co kde budeme mít zastávku bude oční doktor. Nás však vidíte viďte a slečnu bystrzorku a pana Cressewella také?" Ptala se její majestát bristká královna.

,,Ano její veličenstvo jenom ty písmenka jsou na mne malá, jako v mých starých učebnicích. Proto nerad čtu její veličenstvo." Zahleděl se na desku stolu Gregory.

,,Kriste pane, vy jste jenom dalekozraký pane Goyle, to vám nikdo neřekl, že máte oční vadu a potřebujete brýle případně kontaktní čočky, aby jste si neničil zrak?" Ptala se její majestát britstká královna.

,,No ne, všichni mě považovali i tak za hloupého, já nevěděl, že mám špatné oči. Já jinak vidím no dál její veličenstvo." Řekl červenající Gregory.

,,To příšerné, v těch Bradavicích by měli dát kolejním ředitelům jasně najevo, že si mají všímat případných vejrání studentů a hnát je k té jejich léčitelce svinským krokem. Já bych nesnesla, aby si děti ničili oči při výuce a vy jste moc mladý pane Goyle, aby jste si zničil zrak." Řekla její majestát britská královna a popadal etuji a vyndala z toho spis a začala Gregorymu předčítat.

Gregory poslouchal a divil se co všechno s ním chce panovnice podniknout. Však vše bylo lepší než sedět v Azkabánu a strávit skoro celý život. A tak to její milost podepsal a viděl jak se bystrozorka něho dívá jako by se nejraději vyhodila do povětří.

Následně byl doveden zpět do cely a bylo mu podáno jeho oblečení ve kterém ho přivezli a bylo vlastně mudndurem z Brazílie. Měl se do půl hodiny se převléct a upravit svůj vzhled, tedy oholit a učesat se. Poté byl doveden k krbu a chycen pod ramenem ministrem kouzel a vedle stojící panovnici a s konečnou platností opustil Azkabán.

Však neobjevili se na Ministerstvu kouzel, ale v prostorném sídle, které mu bylo představeno jako Panství Sandringham a jedna z osobních rezidencí královny. Tam se s nimi rozloučil ministr kouzel a krbem zmizel.

,,Tak pane Goyle, nejprve vám dáme vhodnější oblečení." Řekla její majestát královna a přešla ke stolu kde byl zvonek a zazvonila něj.

Do minuty se zjevil bělovlasý pán ve fraku s kozí bradkou.

,,Jamesi, tady ta návštěva je pan Gregory Goyle, ode dneška je můj svěřenec, který bude zde bydlet pod dobu jeho zdravé socializace do společnosti. Té se mu v minulosti nedostalo. Prosím sežeň mu vhodný šat a pak ho uveď k nám salonku. Máme ještě jednu důležitou záležitost na programu dne, než se bude konat večeře. Něco komfortního a neformálního úplně postačí pro začátek, v příštích dnech vyrazíme s manželem a mladým Gregorym Goylem na nákupy vhodného oblečení." Řekla její majestát britská královna.

,,Ano její veličenstvo, rozumím. Mladý pane mohl by jste mne následovat?" Pokynul ten starý pán a tak Gregory ho následoval.

Došli o patro víš a skoro na konec křídla a tam otevřel ten James dveře odhalil prostorný pokoj naplněný šatními skříněmi a vytáhl na Gregoryho krejčovský metr.

O hodinu později nejen že měl Gregory úplně něco jiného na sobě, a měl nový sestřih. Byla mu dána pasta na zuby a kartáček, aby si vyčistil zuby a James s úšklebkem ho znovu oholil dohladka. Jeho komentář, že on je samouk a podle toho to vypadá. Poté se nemohl Gregory poznat v zrcadle. Měl na sobě světle modrou košili a černé kalhoty, které mu dokonce padli a lakované černé boty. Vlasy měl úhledně střižené na krátko. Sako natož nebo něco takového nedostal, nebylo třeba. Poté ho takto vymóděného vedl zpět do salonku. Ten byl asi tak přepychově zařízen jako u rodiny Malfyoů, ale s tím, že tu převládala vanilková barva s medovou barvou.

,,Tak ho vedu její veličenstvo." Řekl James.

,,Výborně za pár minut dorazí pan doktor Hewley, oční lékař mých synů, podívá se na oči pana Goyla. Máme velké podezření na dalekozrakost u toho mladého muže." Řekla její majestát královna.

,,Hm chápu její veličenstvo. Bude potřeba mojí osoby zde ještě?" Ptal se James.

,,Ne prozatím ne, případně vás zavoláme." Řekla její majestát britská královna.

Gregory pochopil, že ten James musí být něco komoří nebo sluha zde. Něco jako lidský domácí skřítek.

Gregory si trochu nesvůj sedl do křesla a počkal na toho jak říkala královna očního lékaře. Celé to dnes bylo dost na jeho poměry šťastný den. A musel uznat, že královna je velmi mateřská, moudrá a vlídná postava. Nikdo se tak hezky k němu nezachoval. Měla na rozdíl od matky pro něho úsměv, i když nebyl žádný fešák nebo hodný hoch. To hřálo Gregoryho na srdci a hned se cítil líp a slíbil si, že udělá co bude v silách, aby královnu nezklamal.

Ona totiž ho vyslechla a ne jenom rozkazovala. Chtěla jeho názor slyšet.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrejová seděla v křesle naproti své bývalé studentce Lillith Monnové a starostlivě na ní hleděla. Raději zde bude oporou tomu děvčeti v nastávajícím rozhovoru s rodiči. A nebyla jediná, kdo se tak rozhodl. Na další židli nohu přes nohu seděl Sirius Black vedle něho jeho snoubenka Emily Gonzálezová a pak tu byl i Regulus Black. Dopisem byli obeznámeni situací a také s tím, že je sem doprovodí bystrozor John Dalwisch. Ten v pohodě a klidu souhlasil, jelikož on, Josephina Monnová za svobodna Lewisová a Sirius Black byli stejný ročník a k tomu všemu Josephina stejně jako on chodila do Hagvaspárské koleje. Proto to považoval za přátelskou službu. A překvapující bylo i to, že se začal slušně i k Siriusi a Regulusi. Poppy ho totiž obeznámila s případem Michaela Connera a roli Siriuse Blacka. Dalwisch pak byl na Siriuse Blacka jako beránek. Zachraň Hagvaspára a máš bod u celé koleje včetně vedoucího a Hagvaspárských absolventů. No skoro u všech, jak záhy Poppy zjistila.

Do pokoje se vřítil chlap a jakmile viděl Lillith s tím malým v náručí a tak si odplivl na zem. Za ním sem přispěchala jeho jistě paní, která byla přesným opakem jeho. Pán Monn byl mohutné postavy, ne sice tlustý, ale spíš svalnatý, že vůči němu byl Sirius Black ořezávátko na jednu tužku a dle uniformy kterou měl na sobě, asi se chystal rovnou do práce. Asi stavební dělník nebo pravděpodobně rovnou vedoucí stavby. Madam Monnová byla vůči němu tenká jako proutek a mírně připomínala Poppy tetu Harryho Pottera Petunni Dursleyovou. Však neměla tak dlouhý krk a nosila brýle a její vlasy byly pravděpodobně udělaný na trvalou, podle kudrnatosti celé té hnědé pokrývky hlavy.

,,To dítě je ďábel!" Vykřikl směr malého Alexe pan Monn.

,,Tati?" Ptala se Lillith nešťastně z první věty svého tatínka.

Monn se už valil velká voda k Lillith. Vzal malého Alexe jí z náručí a chytil ho pod krkem. Ten samozřejmě rozbrečel.

,,Declane přestaň!" Křikla jeho žena, ale to nezabránilo Monnovi pokračovat. Však Monn nepočítal s Emily Gonzálezovou. Ta mu dala jednu do nosu a chytila Alexa do náručí a pak kopla toho muže ještě do končin kam slunko nesvítí.

,,Šíí maličký, už se ti nic nestane." Řekla Alexi a vrhla přímo zabijácký pohled na pana Monna.

,,Ženská nechte mého muže na pokoji." Zakřičela jako siréna paní Monnová.

,,Jo toho budižkničemu, který se vám pokusil zabít vnuka. Já bych ho klidně kopla ještě jednou." Zavrčela Emily a její vlasy pod vlivem její magie se zvedly pod varovným úhlem jako koruna.

,,To není dítě, jenom výtvor lektvaru, jenom to ublížilo naší Lillith." Řekla ledově paní Monnová.

,,Mami?!" Řekla překvapeně a s hrůzou v hlase Lillith.

,,Ne, nic dcero, neměli jsme tě na tu školu vůbec pouštět. Měli jsme tě poslat do Krásnohůlek. Tam je slušný personál a ne samý kriminálník. A vy všichni ven a toho spratka si vemte sebou. Nebo na vás zavolám bystrozory." Zasyčela zlostně paní Monnová.

,,Madam Monnoová, tady nikdo neodejde a toto děťátko sice vzniklo ne zcela přírodním způsobem, ale je stejné jako všechna miminka na světě. Vždyť je to syn vaší dcery." Řekla Poppy a chtěla uklidnit situaci.

Však místo toho schytala facku přes levou tvář.

,,Vy jste dopustila, aby bylo ublíženo mé dceři také Pomfrejová, nechala jste jí ošetřit tím kriminálníkem" Ukázala na Siriuse Blacka,, ,,A nechala to dítě žít. Přitom to je výplod lektvaru a není na tom nic lidského. Je to jenom hmota co tu vříská." Řekla a vytáhla hůlku.

Poppy zrudla zlostí jako čínský ohniváč a než mohla paní Monnová mohla něco říct, tak jí hůlku vzala a zlomila jí vejpůl. Madam Monnová se napřímila jako páv a popadala svého manžela a obrátila se na Lillith.

,,Od dneška nejsi má dcera, ta by si to nenechala udělat. Ta by tu hmotu zabila už v zárodku. Pochybuji vůbec kdy jsi byla hodna Hagvaspárské koleje. Pojď Declane, tady se člověk moudrosti nedočká, příští měsíc opustíme zem, tedy jdou věci jedině z kopce." A odkráčela s pokoje.

,,Je Alex v pořádku?" Ptala se v slzách Lilith, která by se nejraději propadla do země.

,,Nezdá se, že mu bylo nějak ublíženo tím hromotlukem, kde je ten bystrozor, který je měl přivést a měl tu být?" Ptala se Emily.

,,Dojdu se podívat." Řekl bledý jako stěna Sirius. Připadal si trochu jako tvrdé Y v tuto chvíli, protože nevěděl jak na tuhle situaci reagovat. Takovou s prominutím kurevský výstup rodičů té mladé dámy nečekal a lomcovala s ním zlost, že vůbec se takhle odvážili zajít daleko.

Vyšel na chodbu a hledal Dalwische, ale nějak ho nemohl najít. Chlapa metr devadesát nikde neviděl a ani neslyšel. Kam se poděl? Pak si všiml v koutě malého temně zbarveného zvířátka. Byl to exemplář vystrašeného ježka. Kde ten se tu vzal? Sirius si k němu sedl do bobku a ježek se schoulil do klubíčka. Měl asi z jeho postavy strach. Sirius ho vzal do náručí, v tom však ježek vypískl, seskočil a proměnil se v Dalwische.

,,Ty jsi zvěromág také?" Ptal se překvapeně Sirius.

,,Ne sakru Blacku, to Josephina mne v něj proměnila, když jsem pokoušel zastavit její zlost na dceru. Hodně povedená rodinka. Cožpak si myslíš, že bych byl vhodný adept na ježka?" Ptal se Dalwisch a rovnal svůj hábit.

,,No jistě dámy by to ocenili." Uchechtl se Sirius.

,,Naser si. Doufám, že ten maličký není mrtvý." Řekl smutně Dalwisch.

,,Ne není, díky Emily zásahu do jistých končin Monna. Poppy zlomila Josephině hůlku a ta odpochodovala pryč jako vzteklá matichora. A já podávám vzhledem k tvému postavení Johne Dalwischi, trestní oznámení na manžele Monnovi o pokus o vraždu nezletilého Alexe Blacka. Máš sebou papíry?" Ptal se Sirius a myslel to sto pro vážně.

John Dalwish se nezmohl na v první chvíli na slovo až pak řekl.

,,Skočím pro ně." A zmizel jak pára nad hrncem.

Sirius si povzdechl a promnul kořen nosu. To to tedy dopadlo. A on Hagvaspárské ženy považoval za inteligentní. Asi hodně naivní názor.

**Přidáno 2.11.2019**


	18. Kapitola - 18 - Jaké plány

**Kapitola 18 – Jaké plány**

Daphné Greengrásová se konečně dočkala po 15 dnech dopisu od Rudolfuse Lestrangre. Podle ní to bylo docela dlouhé čekání, ale co mohla čekat, byly svátky Vánoční. Však odpověď dostala a to bylo hlavní.

Otevřela dopis a vyndala docela nemotorným písmem napsaný dopis, který jí předal jeden z jích oblíbených dozorců. Přečetla si ho a pak ještě jednou znova. Zrudla ve tvářích a podala ho bystrozorovy se slovy, aby ho vyhodil, že taková odpověď je pro ní nepřijatelná. A to se kvůli tomu tak snažila. Však odpověď Rudolfuse Lestrangra jí jedině rozpálila doběla zlostí a měla sto chutí na toto dědka vletět.

Bystrozor, jménem Corbin Verson, byl však velice zvědavý člověk a chtěl vědět co v tom dopise stálo. Dal ho tedy opatrně mimo zrak Daphné do své kapsy a odkráčel dál koridorem. Tam ve světle lucerny si začal číst, co nejstarší žijící Smrtijed, té mladé pachatelce má co říct a o co se jedná.

,,Vážená slečno Greengrásová starší,

Musím uznat, že je velice z podivem jak dokážete manipulovat s místní ostrahou, však vaší nabídku nepřijmu jako, že se jmenuji Rudolfus Roderick Lestrengre. Zaprvé mladá dámo, Azkabánské vězení prošlo náročnou a hodně velkou rekonstrukcí a útěk je zcela nemožný. Zadruhé, jste si vědoma, že mne i vám odňali veškerý majetek a byli bychom oba bez jediného cvrčku tam venku. Za třetí spojenci jak vy říkáte už jsou povětšinou v u pána boha, nebo zrádci typu Malfoy nechci nic za boha s nimi mít. Je to velké zklamání pro čistokrevnou společnost jak se mladý Malfoy chová a jelikož sem sám jeho kmotr, tak nechci, aby mu bylo ublíženo. Jednou jsem to řekl při obřadu magického křtu a teď to píšu vám. Já Draca Luciuse Malfoye nehodlám zavraždit nebo zabít jenom, kvůli vám a vaší pubertální lásce. Já totiž na lásku nikdy nevěřil, je to emoce, která bolí, slečno Greengrásová. Za čtvrté to dítě, které jste v Zakázaném lese odvrhla s tím nedoukem Goylem byla má praneteř. Vnučka mého zatroleného motáckého bratra Richarda. Matka ho donutila sexuálně ponížit mudlovskou šmejdku a bystrozorku Longbottomovou. A vám známý Neville Longbottom, jehož chcete také zabít jen tak pro zajímavost, je můj pokrevní synovec, u Merlinovy hnáty. Nenávidím oba, ale kouzlo mého zesnulého otce mě nutí k tomu, že jim neublížím a spíš bych ublížil sobě. Jsem vázán slibem, jenž můžu porušit jenom svojí smrti slečno Greengrásová. A pro mne začal poslední dobou ten život být poměrně důležitý než abych vypustil duši. Však zde ve zdech Azkabánu se toho hodně mění. A za páté slečno Greengrásová, jste mi svým jednáním prostitutky v těchto zdech odporná osoba. Žádná čistokrevná dívka z tak vážené rodiny by nikdy se takto neponížila, aby prodávala své tělo za informace. To se na dívku z čistokrevné rodiny nesluší. Má zesnulá žena za dobu, co jsme tu společně byli to nikdy neudělala a to měla pěkné tělo. Však tělo bylo její majetek a její krev byla natolik čistá než aby se špinila něčím jako zdejší nečistá krev ostrahy. Takže slovy plebejského lidu, naserte si ty plány někam slečno.

Prvorozený syn rodu Lestrengrů

Rudlofus Roderick Lestrengre"

Corbin Verson se usmál jako liška. Och tohle předá Kinsleymu Pastorkovi, to ho jistě potěší, jako ředitele Azkabánu a možná Lestrengrovi dá lepší stravu. Na to, že Lestrengre masový zabiják, tak se držel pevně svých čistokrevných zásad jak lana. Na to ta malá mrcha Greengrásová nepomyslela.

* * *

Regulus Black usnul ve velice nepohodlné pozici. A proto když stával, tak byl jak skládající harmonika a bolelo ho za krkem. Promul si oči od ospalků a podíval se kolem sebe. Stále byl na léčitelské klinice v Petrihu na pokoji slečny Lillith Monnové. Zůstal tu. Měl ten pocit, že tu musí zůstat a hlídat jí a toho malého jako pes. A to nebyl jako starší bratr zvěromág psa. Po tom včerejším výstupu jejích rodičů, byla uzlíček neštěstí a snad si vybrečela své slzné kanálky v náručí té Siriusovi Emily. Merline co je na tom světě tak špatně, že tohle udělají vlastnímu dítěti rodiče. Zavrhnou ho za něco, za co nemůže a vlastně je trestným činem na něm. Ne, to je tak odporné, že se z toho kroutil Regulusi žaludek. Ať otec a matka byli jakýkoliv, nikdy by mu nebo Siriusi nepředhodili něco v čem byli oni obětmi. No alespoň v to Regulus doufal. Protože se to nikdy nestalo, i když jiné věci ano. Podíval se do kolébky na Alexe, který kupodivu spinkal už dvě hodiny nerušeným spánkem. Poppy ještě včera po tom incidentu ho pořádně prošetřila, jestli nemá žádnou ujmu, ale krom otlačků na krku, které by měly vymizet se mu nic nestalo, díky Merlinu. Nebo spíš velký dík Emily, no své budoucí švagrové. Tímto sice drastickým činem si u Reguluse udělala velké plus. Celkově poprvé za život Regulus oceňoval to, že má staršího bratra v podobě Siriuse. No sice teď o dost staršího, najednou byl mezi nimi rozdíl 20 let, ale stále to byl Sirius, jeho brácha na kterého byl najednou spoleh.

Regulus opatrně zvedl z kolébky Alexe a sedl si do křesla, které včera okupovala povětšinou madam Pomfrejová.

,,Alexi, ať si říká kdo chce co chce, ty jsi člověkem jako já z masa a kostí. Žádná hmota vzniklá z lektvaru, žádný golem, nebo něco podobného. Ne jsi normální malý kluk dost možná kouzelník a nic nemění na tom ani tvůj vznik." Řekl k němu tiše.

Sice to samé o Alexi řekla včera Emily k Lillith Monnové, ale nikdo to osobně neřekl k malému Alexi. A podle Reguluse to bylo také důležité. Důležité na toho malého mluvit a říkat mu pravdu. Žádné lži.

,,A víš ty co, je úplně jedno jestli máš babičku a dědu nebo ne. Když se k tobě nechtějí znát, tak přicházejí o mnohem víc než ty sám. Oni si to budou posléze vyčítat, ne ty. Ne, my si vystačíme i bez nich. No bonusem po dnešku budeš mít jistě náhradní babičku v podobě madam Pomfrejové. Myslím, že ty tvoje kudrlinky jsou pro tu starší dámu natolik neodolatelné, že se roztaje v sněhovou břečku jako sněhulák. A ještě máš bonus v podobě strýců a tetiček. No nejblíž ti jistě bude strejda Sirius, takový směšný šašek rodiny, pro každou srandu dobrý a rozený vtipálek. Však dokázal tě pomoci mamince přivést na svět v pořádku a zdravého, takže život jako srandu nebere a dokáže být také vážný, když je vážná situace. No tetička Emily je sice léčitelka hlavy, však naštvat jí, tak to bych se neodvážil po včerejšku. Ani za pána boha či Merlina. Ta by mne smetla jako přívalová vlna. No pak je ještě tetička Androméda a Narcissa. Ty jsou sice všelijaké, ale k dětem milé a když jsem byl malý, měly pro mě slabost, to jsem dobře věděl a dokázal patřičně využít. Hm možná to naučím i tebe. No pak máš několik bratránku a sestřenic. No o těch moc nevím, ale asi tak špatní nebudou." Povídal konverzačním tonem Regulus na Alexe a pak se otočil směr spící Lillith Monnové.

,,Kéž bych věděl jaká je povahy tvá maminka. Já jí totiž vůbec neznám. No sice vím, že je z Hagvaspáru a je z ročníku 91 na Bradavicích, její matka je kouzelnice a otec ne kouzelník a má ráda Astronomii, ale vím pendrek o ní. No snad krom toho faktu, že jí unesl Horácio Křiklan a tebe miluje natolik, že by ráda své rodiče proklela v mloky." Řekl s povzdechem Regulus a otočil se znovu na Alexe.

,,Však musím uznat, že je tvoje maminka statečná mladá žena Alexi. S jakou grácii svůj osud bere je pro mě velké nepochopitelné. To jak k tobě přišla v jakých podmínkách tě měla v břiše, že vůbec nevěděla co bude další její osud, jak statečně tě přivedla na svět, i když to nebylo vůbec lehké a to ani když tam byl strejda Sirius a pak madam Pomfreyová a Fawleyová. A nevzdala se tě. Když už tak má u mne respekt a ctím jí jako doopravdickou matku tebe Alexi a skutečnou bojovnicí a to není z koleje Nebelvír. Však být statečný a odvážný není podmínkou jenom koleje Nebelvír. Ne i Zmijozel, Mrzimor a Hagvaspár dokáže v sobě tu odvahu bojovat najít. Jenom musí chtít." Řekl Regulus.

,,A mne je úplně jedno kdo budeš Alexi, pro mě za mě, buď kým se ti zachce. Mám tě i tak rád." Řekl

Regulus dal mu pusu na tvářičku.

Čert vem plány, on tu bude pro Alexe. Pro jeho syna. V mysli Reguluse Blacka se objevila zásuvka s nápisem Alex můj syn, a ta už nezmizela.

* * *

V Londýně nad Temží v ulici u Roschersterského parku se k překvapení sousedu z okolních domů před domem s číslem popisným 13, objevilo hned několik vozů a také jeden nákladní. Paní Allstorová s čísla 7 si pomyslela něco o bláznech, když se hodlají stěhovat mezi svátky. Pan Smizt s čísla devět si pomyslel, neměl bych jim pomoci a udělat si dobré jméno u sousedu. Kontakty jsou vždy dobré. Paní Tollová z čísla 11 zase se usmála, když viděla krabici se složenou dětskou postýlkou značky Wellington. Možná její maličká Natálie dostane kamaráda či kamarádku ke společným hrám. Pan Olbry z čísla 17 si pomyslel, odjedu na chatu k sestřenici zde bude v příštích dnech hluk stěhovací a šel si sbalit věci do kufru.

Však sousedé ani zdaleka nevěděli co je tohle za lidi a že to nejsou stěhováci z povolání, ale pevně semknutá rodina a vedoucí celé akce je černovlasý muž v černé motorkářské bundě jménem Sirius Black.

A ten byl dneska v akční náladě, udělat co nejvíce práce. Žádné leháro u šálku s čajem a čokoládou. Dnes je na pořadu dne práce. A kdo by považoval jeho samotného za líného tak by asi valil nad ním oči dokořán. On totiž stával v pět ráno a vzbudil celou kompanii kouzelníku a čarodějek a pak vyrazil na nákupy. Někteří překvapeně se dívali jako například jeho kmotřenec Harry Potter, další kňourali, že se jim nechce z postele jako George Weasley. Někteří se divili nad divným návštěvníkem v jejich ložnici jako Ginny Weasleyová. U snídaně na několika místech osvětlil situaci a málem připravil o jazyk Percyho Weasleyho jak si ten do něj kousl, když uslyšel o Lillith Monnové a Křikalanově činu. No a Narcissa z toho měla škytavku. Pak jak na koni popadl Percyho Weasleyho a podal mu barevné spektrum barev a přemístil ho do jeho bývalého bytu a ukázal kde jaká barva bude. Percy ještě opuchlým jazykem a ospalý jak kotě nevyprodukoval žádný rozumný proti komentář a raději se pustil do práce než, aby odporoval. Pro kuchyni vanilkovou a dlaždičky u kuchyňské linky na terakotu, lodžie na bílo a krb na stříbrnou šedou, chodba mandlově krémovou, dlaždičky v koupelně na limetkovou a stěny na miminkovskou modrou. Pak si může prej dát oddych a pustit se na ložnice. Ty byly kouskem papíru označeny čísly, aby se Percy nespletl v barvě. Ložnice jedna v pastelové modré a strop bílí, ložnice dva peprmintově zelená a zase bílí strop, ložnice číslo tři jasmínově bílá s proužkem u stropu v žluté a modré barvě a zase bílí strop. Percy byl zvědav kdo obsadí jakou ložnici. Bylo mu jasné, že Sirius chce dát bydlení jak té Lillith, tak Alexi tak Regulusi a to pod jednou střechou. Zrovna když svou práci dokončil, tak se ozval klakson a Percy oknem viděl auto táty, George a nákladní vůz a za jeho volantem seděl k překvapení Dean Thomas. I toho zaúkoloval ten otrokář jménem Sirius Black, podivoval se Percy.

Pak začala přímo akce kulový blesk. Do kuchyně vrazil jako velká voda starý Dádelus Kopál a měřil hůlkou velikost místa pro kuchyňskou linku a stůl. Pak zmizel. Jeho otec, ten Johnatan Finnigen a Draco Malfoy přinesli pro Percyho docela neznámou kabeláž a začali se šťourat v elektrice. Však s výsledkem, protože do dvou hodin měli pověšené ve všech místnostech lustry a ty dokonce svítily jak měly. Žádná kouzla jenom ta elektrika. Byly kulaté a čistě bílé s motivem malých modrých motýlků. Určitým způsobem připadaly Percymu velice něžné, než aby to vybíral jeho otec, nebo ten Johnatan Finnigen nebo nedej bože Draco Malfoy, za tím stále některá z žen, které zde byly přítomny. Paní Androméda byla jako navigátorka nábytku, který se sem stěhoval, aby se neodřely stěny, paní Narcissa navlékala záclony a věšela je kouzlem nahoru za pomoci Krátury, který byl asi tak akční dnes jako Sirius Black, snoubenka Siriuse Blacka zatím myla dveře a hned za ní je lakovala Ginny a Hermiona v tandemu. A jeho bratři nosili sem ten nábytek, většinou zabalený v krabicích tak jak je Sirius Black koupil a zmenšil kouzlem , aby mohl nakupovat dál. A ten toho nakoupil! Skříně, komody, postele, matrace, sedačku tři křesla, houpací křeslo, koše na špinavé prádlo, přebalovací pult, postýlku a Percy mohl jenom počítat a počítat, co vše dalšího se sem valilo za věci, dokonce lednice, pračka, myčka nádobí ani toustovač a domácí telefon nechyběl. Z něho museli mít v obchodech takto po ránu náramnou radost. Jeho drahá Aundrey mezitím s Conny sem nanosily krabice nadepsané nádobí, hrnce, pánve a tak dále. Bill však spíše zde stál s hůlkou a máchal ochranná kouzla proti vniknutí, že lepší má jedině Doupě, Lasturová vila a Bradavická škola. Pak přišel čas oběda a objevila se Lenka Láskorádová s mamkou a měly sebou hrnec kde se ukrývalo hovězí ragů po Weasleyovsku a další, kde byly pečené brambory. Všichni se uhnízdili na podlaze a jedli jako v Indii lžící a rukou. Kupodivu ani Krátura nic nenamítal a to se zprvu ošíval s nimi jíst.

,,Hm docela dost práce už tu bylo uděláno, já jsem byla skeptická, jestli je tohle vůbec možné udělat tak rychle." Řekla Molly.

,,Jsme kouzelnici a čarodějky Molly." Řekl taťka.

,,Ano na to se nesmí zapomenout." Řekla mamka a otočila se na Siriuse.

,,Však já tebe Siriusi tak trochu nechápu, proč to svého bratra děláš a bude tu vůbec chtít slečna Monnová s ním a malým bydlet?"

,,No to je otázka, ale kam by jinak šla a já chci dát svému bráškovi dárek, když se mi znovu vrátil Molly. A Alex si zaslouží mít domov také. Je mi nechutné jak se zachovali její rodiče vůči ní a jemu. A teď ze všeho nejvíce potřebují prostor, kde byli mohli bydlet. V té léčitelské klinice jí nechají ještě tak maximálně do Silvestra a pak co, Molly? Půjde pod most nebo co. Nechci narušovat tím ministrovy plány s Regulusem, ale teď má přednost Alex ne on, Molly. Ty by jsi také smýšlela podobně. Kdybych nebyl v roce 81 tak hloupý tak bych se místo Petra postaral o Harryho a ten byt přestavěl k jeho potřebám. K potřebám dítěte. No tady to je spíše dárek pro mého synovce Alexe a ne Reguluse." Řekl Sirius a zvedl se použil na svůj talíř čistící kouzlo.

Molly Weasleyová na něho omráčeně koukala. Merline co jsem to tenkrát provedla, za slupkou motorkáře a vtipálka je odpovědný člověk. On je jako vlašský ořech, ten Sirius Black.

,,No barva sedí, okna jsou umytá a jsou tu záclony, nábytek s části stojí, světla svítí, podlaha je umytá, elektrika v domě funkční a připojená na síť, voda také, ale vana zatím zde nestojí jenom umyvadlo a hajzl a sprchový kout, dveře znovu se dají nazvat elegantní." Řekl Draco a rozhlídl se kolem sebe a zakousl se do pečené brambory.

,,Fajn až dojíme všichni tak se rozdělíme na skupinky. Já, Harry a George se rozjedeme pro vanu a koberce, vy kluci dostavíte nábytek a dámy naskládají do skříní v koupelně a na chodbě ručníky, osušky a podobně. Arthuru a Draco vám přenechám elektroniku a Johnatene, prosím podívej se jak daleko je s tou kuchyní Dádelus a případně mu pomáhej." Rozdělil práci Sirius.

,,Jasně šéfe." Odsalutoval mu to Dean.

,,Pche já šéf z daleka nejsem Deane Thomasi, to je tu můj miláček Emily. Ta mě uvelebila do této práce, viď zlato?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Alex je tak roztomilí tvoreček, toho prostě člověk milovat. Ten nikomu zlého neudělal." Řekla Emily.

Nad tím se jenom Draco a Harry zazubili. Och ten malý Alex umí zvednout vody a vytvořit povodeň. Obtočil kolem prstu svého strýčka a tetičku za pár hodin. Na mrně byl ten malý Vánoční zázrak velice schopný manipulant. Překopal celou Vánoční pauzu v k obrazu svému.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrejová přijala do ulice u Roschersterského parku brzy ráno v doprovodu Filliuse Kratiknota se podívat na dílo firmy Sirius Black, jak ona tu šarádu celou pojmenovala a zhodnotit výsledek. Fillius byl docela zvědavý a tak změnil trochu svůj denní program a namísto ranního budíčku Johna Dalwische se rozhodl kouknout na jedno podle Poppy moderní bydlení pro kouzelníky. Jako by to mělo sloužit jako článek pro časopis o bydlení pro kouzelníky. Škoda, že nic takového neexistovalo, jistě by to bylo výborná inspirace pro další členy magické komunity.

Vystoupali po schodech nahoru, naštěstí byly jenom čtyři. Otevřely na tmavě modré dveře, Poppy si vyzvedla klíček u Siriuse a Emily, kteří jí vzali jako čestnou kritičku jejich společné rodinné práce a která jim měla nahlásit případné nedostatky. Poppy to vzala jako velkou čest a Fillius si myslel své o draku Bradavické ošetřovny. Vešli do velice světlé chodby, která už byla příjemná na pohled. Byla do krémová, ale tak lehce jako by to byla z mléčné polevy některých dortů. Však to byly jenom stěny, jinak tu byly kontrastní dvě skříně a komoda v kaštanové barvě však s pozlacenými klikami a klíčovými dírkami. Bylo tu i zrcadlo v dřevěném kaštanovém rámu s vyrytým slovem Domov. Však to vše tu docela ladilo a nijak se tu nebilo. Pak tu byl botník stejné barvy a věšák, téže barvy. Pak tu bylo křeslo, které sice mělo kaštanové nožky, ale potah byl úplně jiný a byl další kontrastní prvek chodby. Potah křesla byl totiž oranžový jak logo Cudeleyských kanonýrů. Přímo vybízelo sedni a přezuj se do domácího nebo nechoď dál! Nebo pro Filliuse spíš to znamenalo, zde pracoval i Ronald Weasley, který tu barvu tak bijící se s jeho vlasy miloval. Podlaha byla z hrubě opracovaných parket a pod křeslem ležel chlupatý kusový koberec kávově hnědé barvy. Z chodby vedlo dalších šest dveří. Všechny byly na krémové jako stěny, div nesplývaly s nimi. Poppy tedy otevřela dveře a ocitla se v jistojistě v jídelně a navazující kuchyni. Byla to dost prostorná místnost a ozářená velkým oknem, které zdobila rozevlátá zlatobílá záclona. No byla bílí, ale měla na sobě vyšité zlaté květy růží a lilií, což se Poppy moc líbilo. Jinak zde bylo vymalováno do vanilkova až na ty cihlově červená dlažba u kuchyňské linky a kredence. Samotná linka byla také zvláštní, byla spíš venkovského stylu, ale přitom bílo stříbrná a deska toho byla čistě z červeného mramoru, který doplňoval cihlově červené dlaždice. Pak tu byli ty elektrické spotřebiče, které až na pračku byly buď v červené nebo stříbrné barvě. Stůl a židle byly však z medově zbarveného dřeva. Stůl a k tomu bylo přiřazeno šest židlí s opěrkami a tmavě skoro krvavě rudými podsedáky.

,,Hm to je krásná kuchyň a jídelna. Nikdy mě nenapadlo sladit červenou a stříbrnou dohromady, ale tady se to povedlo." Mínil Fillius Kratiknot a mnul si knírek.

,,Nechybí tu ani nádobí, vlastně krom jídla je tu vše, co kuchyň by měla mít." Řekla Poppy a nahlédla do kuchyňských skříněk.

,,Podíváme se do ostatních prostor." Řekl Fillius.

Poppy kývla a zase šli na chodbu a tam vzaly další dveře. Za těmi byla pro změnu koupelna. Tam vévodila vana na nožičkách celá v bílé barvě krom nožiček, ty byli naopak stříbrné barvy a měli tvar tlapek nějaké kočky. Následovalo bílé umyvadlo také se stříbrnými kohoutky a to samé bylo u sprchového kouty a hajzlíku, nad kterým bylo malé okénko s vytráží v podobě stromu. Jinak tu byly limetkové dlaždičky a stěny na miminkovskou modrou. A tyto čtyři barvy se opakovali v sadě ručníků, které byly v komodě umístěné vedle umyvadla. Fllius potlačoval smích, když viděl zavěšenou roli papíru u hazlíku, protože na něm byly vytištěné obrázky britských mudlovských bankovek. Utírat si prdel rádoby librami by mohlo napadnout jedině Siriuse Blacka. A podlaha byla též v té limetkové barvě a byla to dlažba. Pod vanou a před vstupem byly dvě chlupaté tmavě modré předložky.

,,Sice ne můj šálek kávy, ale co má být tak tu je, dokonce i podložka do vany pro miminka." Ukázala na podivnou umělohmotnou věc Poppy.

,,Však netuším proč je tu ta limetková skoro všude. Je to docela dost do očí bijící." Řekl Fillius.

,,Hm náhodou to vypadá svěže, není to nudné. Pojď ať tu nestrávíme rok." Řekla Poppy a vyšla z koupelny.

Z dalšího pokoje se vyklubala ložnice, která podle toho jak byla zařízená měla pravděpodobně sloužit slečně Lillith Monnové. Sice pastelová modrá na zdech by spíše dávala na jevo mužský podnět nebo malého dítěte, ale bílý nábytek, toaletní stolek, psací stůl, fuxiové závěsy, malá sedačka před postelí také v fuxiové barvě a velká prádelní komoda spíše říkali, tohle je ženský pokoj. Nehledě na vínový chlupatý koberec na obouc stranách postele.

,,No vkus Sirius má." Řekla Poppy, která by se tu s chutí zabořila do té sedačky. Vypadala lákavě.

,,Není to tím, že v tomhle měla ruce jeho ctěná budoucí polovička?" Ptal se Fillius.

,,Také možný, ale i tak, čekala bych tu jiné barvy, tohle je velice pohodlná kombinace a nekřičí to tu já jsem Hagvaspár, ale přitom tom ta modrá tu je." Řekla Poppy

,,Musím uznat, že v pokojích dívek Hagvaspáru je jí mnohem víc, tady to je decentní." Řekl Fillius.

Vyšli tedy ven a došli do pokoje hned vedle. Jo tady byli připraveno to pro Alexe, to bylo jasné už dětskou postýlkou. Ta byla v bílé barvě jako zbytek nábytku a na zdech byla jasmínově bílá a dva proužky modré a žluté u stropu. Decentní výmalba dětského pokojíčku. Velké okno zdobily závěsy s motivem pestrobarených kostiček. Byl tu bílý šatník na kterém byl namalovaný k překvapení Poppy a Filliuse mořský koník a vedle další. Podivné zvířátko do dětského pokojíčku přišlo jim. Pak tu byla komoda s přebalovacím pultem a nad ním závěsné police kde byli vyskládaní plyšáci tak, že v jedné řadě byla magická zvířátka a v druhé ty obyčejná. Pod oknem bylo houpací křeslo s přesto přehozený bledě modrý pléd. Vedle postýlky byla proutěná truhla, kde byly uskladněné dečky a tak podobně. A také tu byl velký modrý koš na odpadky.

,,No až na ty mořské koníky o kterých nevím co se mám myslet, je to to tu normální pokojíček pro miminko. Je tu vše, co je ze začátku třeba." Řekla Poppy a prohlížela šatník, komodu a truhlu zevnitř. Byly plné oblečení pro miminka, nechyběla ani zavinovačka, kožíšek, kombinéza pro to malé na ven. Tetičky Alexi snad vyrabovaly krámy s oblečením. Poppy pochybovala, jestli to ten maličký vůbec unosí a jak z toho rychle vyroste Však byl fakt, že byl zimní miminko a potřeboval být v teple.

,,Mořský koník je zvláštní zvíře Poppy a děti ho většinou mají rádi. No není to namalované jak jsem si myslel, ale je to nálepka, jak to vypadá, může se tedy v případě nechuti toho malého k tomu zvířátku sundat." Mínil Fillius.

,,Každý má na to zvíře jiný názor." Řekla Poppy.

Vyšli tedy z dětského pokojíčku a vešli do dalších dveří, které byly hned naproti oranžovému křeslu. Tam je čekal rozhodně pánský pokoj na první pohled. Peprmintová barva na zdech, modrobílé pruhované závěsy a mahagonový nábytek. No to nebylo vše co v tom to pokoji bylo. Byla tu prostorná knihovna, zatím prázdná, psací stůl s kancelářským křeslem v temně zelené barvě. No pak něco nedokázal Fillius identifikovat. Bylo to v rohu místnosti a vypadalo to jako mučící nástroj podle něho.

,,Ach tak tohle jsem viděla jednou u pana Pottera, to je posilovací stroj, na horní a dolní svalstvo. Výborný nápad Siriusi, tohle má Regulus zapotřebí, nabrat svalstvo po pobytu v jeskyni. Jenom by ho někdo měl s tím naučit, aby si neublížil. On natažený nebo přepnutý sval není krásná záležitost ani u mladého muže." Řekla zaujatě Poppy.

,,Ano je jak vyžle, hubený a jako lunt, jako sedmák měl více svalu, vzhledem k pozici kapitána famrpálového týmu. To kouzlo z něho vysálo svalovinu." Řekl Fillius Kratiknot.

,,To spíš délka toho pobytu pod tím kouzlem, je vůbec zázrak, že není ležák a funguje jeho pohybový aparát, Filliusi. Sirius si musel všimnout, že Regulus vypadá poněkud jako věchýtek do větru." Řekla Poppy.

Vyšli ven a zbývaly poslední dveře, kde oba tušili obývací lodžii. Ta tam také byla a prostorná asi tak jako ten prostor, který sloužil jako kuchyně a jídelna. Velikostí si to mohlo zadat podle Filliuse s sborovnou Bradavické školy. A i tady vévodil krb. Mohutný a starý však nově natřený a vyčištěný. A stejně jako u kuchyně a jídelny zde bylo obří okno, které mělo stejné závěsy jako v kuchyni, zase zlatě bílé. Však na rozdíl od kuchyně zde byly bílé stěny a jenom nad krbem visel obří obraz na kterém k překvapení Poppy a Filliuse Stonehege v celé své kráse. Další co je tu překvapilo, byla čokoládové zbarvení parket a obří krémový oválný koberec s žíháním. A tomu všemu dominovala obří rohová sedačka do tvaru U v šedé barvě. Však na ní se válely pohozené polštářky v různých barvách chlupaté, že připomínaly přerostlé trpaslenky, na které měl ponopol George Weasley a které pocházeli z Brazílie. Limetková, bílá, krémová, modrá, fuxiova, žlutá, hnědá, oranžová, fialová, červená, tmavě zelená, zlatá a stříbrná tolik barvených polštářku na té sedačce bylo. Bylo tu jenom jedno tmavě modré křeslo, které stálo u další prostorné knihovny, která zabírala celý prostor za sedačkou. Vedle krbu stála nízka komoda a na ní televize. Celkově ten prostor říkal, tady může být každý doma, máme tu všechny barvy bytu.

,,Tady by se klidně mohla odehrávat polštářová bitva kolik jich tu je." Řekl Fillius.

,,Jo a na té sedačce může spát hned několik lidí, je obrovská. Tohle jistě z mudlovského obchodu." Řekla Poppy.

,,No tady je prostě něčí doufám domov." Usmál se Fillius, když odcházeli z bytu.

,,Z domova Alpharda Blacka, toho podivného filantropa a mládenecké boudy Siriuse Blacka se stalo náhodou velice zajímavé bydlení." Uznala Poppy.

,,Takže tohle bylo doopravdy kdysi byt Alpharda Blacka?" Ptal se Fillius Kratiknot.

,,Ano od té doby co mu bylo 18 let do jeho smrti v 77 roce. No je rozhodně prostorný, Sirius mi říkal, že má celkově 169 metrů čtverečních. Však nevýhodou je tu, že je tu jenom jedna koupelna a kuchyně je spojena s jídelnou a to ne každému vyhovuje." Řekla Poppy.

,,Hm, ale bydlení je to kvalitní na nějaký čas, než se situace vyvine." Řekl Fillius.

,,Ano." Řekla Poppy.

* * *

Rudolfus Lestrengre si dával dvacet, ve své cele po docela ucházejícím obědě na Azkabánské poměry. Dneska po dlouhé době měl rybu. Konkrétně aljašskou tresku a k tomu pečený brambor. K tomu dostal i rybí polívku a chleba a dokonce dezert v podobě broskvového dortu. Sice tento typ dort mu nebyl nejmilejší, ale už to bylo měsíce co měl nějaký dezert nebo něco sladkého. Čím si to zasloužil vůbec nevěděl, ale chutnalo mu to a zahřálo jeho žaludek. Byl plný a tím pádem dost unavený a proto usnul jako nemluvně.

Však ho probudil hlas stráže Azkabánu a on se musel nerad ale musel zvednout s své pryčny a dojít k mřížím.

,,Lestrangre obraťte se, máte jít za ředitelem vězení. Chce s vámi osobně promluvit." Řekl bystrozor a otevřel celu a velice nelibě tvářícího Rudlofuse svázal magickými lany pak ho vedl chodbou dolů do kanceláře kterou obýval Kinsley Pastorek, nový Azkabánský ředitel.

Lestrange si pomyslel, že asi bude zpovídán v případu té malé mrchy Greengrásové a toho dopisu co od ní dostal a na který po svém odpověděl.

Vešli do kanceláře, kde seděl v křesle Kinsley Pastorek a tvářil se kysele jako citron a pak ještě starší muž. Rudolfus nebyl hloupý a poznal ho. Kurva to je malér jistě, když tu sedí vévoda z Edingburghu osobně.

Uklonil se, protože přece jenom toto byl panovnice manžel, i když to byl mudla.

,,Ach vidím pane Lestrenge, že na rozdíl od jiných vězňů této pevnosti víte, kdo jsem, to je moc dobře." Řekl vévoda z Edinburghu.

Rudolfus se zamyslel, takže asi tu byl před ním nějaký pitomec a vévodu neznal. Ergo podle výrazu má vévoda špatnou náladu. To je věru nedobré chlape, pomyslel si Rudolfus smutně.

,,Sedněte si na tu židli a vy pane Whithe sejměte mu ty pouta. Aby mohl vězeň psát, však nevzdalujte se." Rozkázal vévoda z Edingburghu.

Rudolfus překvapeně zamrkal. Možná tak špatnou náladu ten starý pán nemá.

Kinsley Pastorek se tvářil ještě kyseleji, když mu rozvázali magická pouta a Rudolfus si stáhl svoje dozadu, aby dobře viděl.

,,Jste vězeň jenž si tady odpykává doživotní trest, chápu to dobře pane Lestrangre?" Ptal se vévoda z Edingburgu.

,,Ano sire." Odpověděl Lestrengre.

,,Popište mi svůj denní režim zde ve zdech Azkabánského vězení, pane Lestrengre?" Ptal se vévoda z Edingburghu.

,,No budíček je v půl sedmé ráno, pak studená sprcha vždy ve čtvrtek a neděli, snídaně a pak volno až do oběda, pak zase totální volno až do večeře v sedm hodin a já chodím spát sire okolo desáté hodiny večerní." Řekl Rudolfus Lestrangre.

Vévoda se zamračil a vstal a přešel k Kinsleymu Pastorkovi a chytl ho jako pětiletého za ucho a vytáhl ho s křesla do stoje. Rudolfus Lestrangre tomu překvapeně přihlížel.

,,Vy nekompetentní vole, ti chlapy a ženský tu sedí a nic nedělají. Jsou tu jak balvany a stát jim ještě platí vodu, jídlo a další věci včetně hajzl papíru. Tomu já neříkám vězení, ale hotel pro slabomyslné a prostoduché, Pastorku, ne vězení. Stejně nebo obdobně nám tuto otázku zodpovědělo všech 114 vězňů této pevnosti. Tak to by takto nešlo vy idiote. Do týdne to napravíte pod mým dozorem a pokud ne, tak si mě nepřejte, protože vás vhodím do cely hned vedle pane Lestrangra jasný." Řekl vévoda z Edingburghu a pustil ucho Kinsleyho Pastorka a ten se složil zpět do svého křesla.

Rudolfus koukal jako překvapené děcko. Tak tohle nezažil, aby Pastorka někdo takto sjel. Velice potěšující podívaná.

,,Teď si stoupněte a vy pane Lestrangre zde zasednete a budete psát podle diktátu, můj plán." Řekl vévoda z Edingburghu.

Rudlofus byl ještě více překvapený, ale udělal co mu bylo přikázáno. Ten starý pán nebyl zrovna tiňtíko a stále měl postavu námořníka. Naháněl jistým způsobem strach i kouzelníku.

Vzal si čistý pergamen a brk a olízl špičku hrotu jak měl ve zvyku a namočil brk do kalamáře a vyčkával na diktát.

,,Zaprvé budíček ode dneška bude v šest hodin ráno a pro všechny, sprchy budou každý den a teplé, také ráno, po snídani bude pochod vězňů po nádvoří Azkabánu, včetně cvičení, aby vězni neztuhly v kámen. Řekněme 30 sklapovaček a 30 dřepů, vynecháni budou jenom vězni starší 75 let, ti budou dále pochodovat, dokud ostatní vězni neukončí dané cviky." Započal vévoda z Edingburghu.

Rudolfusi se vytratila barva z obličeje. Cože cvičení a venku v té morně?! To snad ten stařík nemyslí vážně.

,,Bude následovat pracovní vytížení vězňů. Od firmy Scolly a syn, budou sem dopravny stroje a vězni ve vyčleněné místnosti budou pracovat. Konkrétně vyrábět hygienické potřeby pro ženy. Menstruační vložky, tampony a kalíšky a všichni bez výjimky v pohlaví a věku." Diktoval dál vévoda z Edingburghu a Rudolfus dostal do tváří růž. Cože ho budou nutit vyrábět u Morgany?!

,,Následně v 12 hodin bude oběd. Po něm znovu budou do čtyř hodin pracovat na zadané práci pod dohledem strážců a vedoucího pracovníka firmy Scolly a syn. Pak bude následovat pastorální péče o vězně. Od příštího týdne zde bude pastor Erwis vám dávat kázaní po prospěšnosti víry v boha, když jste svými činy boha tak hanily." Řekl s úšklebkem vévoda z Edingburghu.

Rudolfusi se chtělo výt.

,,Po pastorální péči, bude následovat večeře. A pak pro mužské vězně ještě jeden pochod na nádvoří a pro ženy úklid kuchyně pod dozorem strážců Azkabánu. A ode dneška zde nebude ani jeden domácí skřítek.Úklid cel, kuchyně a chodeb budou mít na starosti vězni sami i o víkendu, kdy nebude pracovní vytížení. Vařit bude zde dozorčí služba a ne skřítci. Podotýkám, tohle není hotel vážení, ale vězení." Zavrčel zlostně vévoda z Edingburghu.

Pak vévoda z Edingburghu přestoupil a vzal jednu loknu Rudolfuse do rukou.

,,Každý mužský vězeň bude mít sestřih na ježka o délce tři až čtyři centimetry. U ženských vězeňkyň bude též krátký sestřih, ale tam bude délka vlasů stanovena na dvacet až jednadvacet centimetrů, pokud nejsou sami na krátko. Stříhání vykoná na vězních madam Riwle, jenž zde slouží jako léčitelka."

Kinsley dostal bílí nádech jeho černých tvářích a Rudolfusi bylo zle jenom z pomyšlení na ten plán a jeho uskutečnění. On sice si občas pasáže z Bilble přečetl, ale kostel nikdy nevyhledával a nikdy skutečně nepracoval. A vůbec proč jim dávají takovou nechutnou ženskou práci. To je fakt za trest.

Následoval výčet, bystrozorů, které čekalo propuštění ze služeb dozorců pro pohlavní styk s Greengrásovou a jmenování nových u kterých vyjmenoval vévoda z Edingburghu dokonce i jména. Většinou to byli bývalí bystrozoři, kteří sloužili jako ostraha Starostolce svého času vytanulo na mysl Rudolfusi.

,,A poslední věc, vy pane Lestrangre ode dneška, jste vedoucí vězeňského chorálu. Dostalo se mi uším, že máte hudební sluch a umíte zpívat. A pan pastor si přeje si založit pěvecký sbor, který by ho doprovázal při písních k bohu." Řekl vévoda z Edingburgu a Rudolfus zrudl jako višeň.

Kdo nebo spíš jaký prevít na něho vyžvanil jeho účast v Bradavickém pěveckém sboru Kratiknota po dobu jeho školní docházky a že si občas zpívá z nudy tady.

,,Bylo mi totiž vaším mladším bývalým spoluvězněm panem Goylem řečeno, že máte nádherný tenorový hlas, který si nezadá s italským pěvcem Pavarotim, pane Lestrangre. Byla škoda, aby ten hlas mlčel a chřadl." Řekl s úsměvem vévoda z Edingburghu.

Rudlofus křečovitě svíral brk a v mysli proklínal mladého tupého Goyla za tuhle opovážlivost. Zabít toho hňupa. Uvařit ho v oleji a přehodit drakovi.

,,A doufám, že už jste dopsal pane Lestrangre. Pane Whithe v klidu a míru ho odveďte na celu."

Bystrozor ho vzal rychle za rameno a přímo poklusem s ním opustil místnost. Došli k cele a Rudolfus byl do ní nehezky odkopnut naštvaným bystrozorem, který se dozvěděl o nových poměrech, který tu budou panovat.

,,Merline ty dva nám byl čert dlužen." Prohlásil bystrozor.

,,Koho přesně?" Ptal Rudolfus.

,,Jeho a jeho ženu. Neberou si servítky vůbec s nikým. Nejprve tu byla ona a vzala si na milost Goyla a seřvala ještě jednou Popletala, až se musel převlíct, protože se pomočil. A teď následoval on. Lestrengre doufej, že rychle chcípneš, protože Azkábán už nikdy nebude tak pohodlný jako byl tento rok." Řekl zlostně bystrozor a zmizel v tmavé chodbě.

Rudolfus Lestrengre si pomyslel, že já jsem se nenechal raději zabít v té bitvě jako bratr. Tohle je kurva hrozná doba. Britská královská rodiny se začala míchat do záležitostí kouzelníku a čarodějek jako velká voda.

**Přidáno 2.11.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Tak tady přestavuji takové malé přilepšení v Azkabánském vězení. Doufám, že jsem ohledně britské královny a jejího chotě byla dostatečně korektní. Další dvě kapitoly budou následovat 9.11.2019.**

**Vaše elenor**


	19. Kapitola - 19 - Koule

**Kapitola 19 – Koule**

Hestie Jonesová posmutněle koukala před sebe. Měla před sebou pozvánku na čtyřnásobný pohřeb svých kadetů jenž nalezli na té letní chajdě patřící kdysi Horáciu Křiklanovi. Povzdechla si znovu a dala hlavu do dlaní. Bylo jí úzko, že vůbec tito mladí lidé v porovnání s ní, museli zemřít jenom kvůli svému původu. V tom ji na stole přistál spis z nižšího oddělení bystrozorů z oblasti pátrání po dalších činech Horácia Křiklana. Ten byl podle toho co se dozvěděla srovnatelnou rybou v moři kriminálníků jako Lestrangrovi nebo samotný Voldemort. Sice si sám nikdy nenamočil ruce do krve a sám nezabil, ale místo toho lidi mučil lektvary, znetvořoval je a také usmrcoval. Co se týče minulosti, už má na triku 15 mladých čarodějek a jejich dětí ve Wicku v roce 1919 až 23, poté rodinu York v roce 1929, následně smrt mladé studentky mudlorozeného původu v roce 1933, založení Walpurgřina spolku, tedy předchůdců Smrtijedů, spoluúčast na činech Grinwalda skrz lektvary na usmrcení dělníku v firmě Nimbus v roce 1940, a spoluúčast na činech Voldemorta, skrývání obětí Smrtijdů nebo lépe řečeno pozůstatků, skladování černé magie a nekromatických knižních svazků a nehledě na případ slečny Lillith Monnové. Jo ten skvoting toho neřáda, za který ho zatkli byl nejmenším přečinem. Je divné, že ho vzal Dippet vůbec jako profesora, ale bohužel ty činy vypluly a povrch až teď. No jistě to nebude vše, co ten šmejd má za nehty. I tak jeho spis měl skoro 500 stran. A řadil se mezi největší co se týče obsahu. Takového pachatele snad kouzelná Velká Británie neviděla a asi neuvidí.

Být ona ministryní kouzel, tak by za tento úlovek udělila Regulusi Blackovi a Harrymu Potterovi Merlinuv řád první třídy. Však teď je tam jiný člověk a ona musí si pročíst další hlášení o hledání nekalostí na jméno Horácio Křiklan.

,,Vážená vedoucí bystrozorského oddělení slečno Jonesová,

na základě vašeho dotazu a nálezů v Rubelusu a Alstonu, jsme přezkoumali důkladně minulost nemovitostí, jenž přišli do styku s Horáciem Křiklanem. První nemovitost jenž s ním přišla do styku a nebyla v jeho majetku je stará vila v Durly, patřící kdysi jeho pokrevní tetě madam Sewlynové. Byla za přítomnosti majitelů důkladně prohledána, však nic nalezeno nebylo. A na pozemcích též ne. Další nemovitost s kterou měl Horácio Křiklan souvislost, byla vila jeho mentora v lektvarovém řemesle než se stal mistrem lektvarů velice známého Bernárda Brutáka v Cilburnu, což je kousíček od toho Alstonu. Z té je ruina, ale i tak jsme jí prohledali. To mělo větší výsledek, byla tam nalezena další lektvarová laboratoř, kde byly různé zakázané lektvary včetně a teď se slečno Jonsonová posaďte, Vdovce v láhvích od nekouzelnické Coca Coly. Tím pádem je vyřešen případ pana Connera a Zabinyho. Na základě důkazu nalezeného v Culburnu se to dá připsat na vrub Horácio Křiklana včetně magické signatury a lektvarů. Nebyla to žena, ale křivý lektvarista jménem Křiklan."

Hestie byla rudá jak hasičská stříkačka. Ten křivák, to hovado, otravovat své žáky. A jistě se těšil použít to na další studenty nebo absolventy. Však nebylo jasné jak měl povědomí o tom nápoji z nekouzelnického světa. Musela se uklidnit, aby jí pergamen nevzplál v rukou její zlostí vzbouřenou magii. Však jestli chtěl zabít Zabinyho, tak bylo jasné, že on to byl ta spojka v případu Lillith Monnové a jistě věděl důležité informace. Však jeho stav nedovolal normální výslech. Možná by pomohl dobrý nitrozpytec, který by chtěl se do toho pustit.

,,Následovala nemovitost kde Horácio pobýval jako mladý lektvarista, když pracoval ve Wicku, aby byl blíž klinice. Ve Wattenu u Loch Watten. Tam však bylo nalezeno něco velice podivného slečno Joensová. Rádi bychom vás požádali o vaší osobní přítomnost při zohlednění tohoto nálezu. K spisu je proto přiloženo přenášedlo v podobě kapesního nože. Předem se omlouváme, že vás chceme sem přenést v této nepřízni počasí, ale pokládáme to za nutné.

Bystrozorská jednotka Gama

Vedoucí jednotky Philipus Talbot"

Hestie se zamračila a popadla svůj zimní hábit a šálu a nasadila kulicha, protože na Severu Skotska bude jistě zima. A popadla kapesní nůž a otevřela ho. V té chvíli zmizela za své kanceláře.

Přistála v lese, kde čekal na ní Phillius Talbot osobně.

,,Vítám ve Skotsku slečno Jonesová." Usmál se na ní.

,,Kvůli čemu mě voláte sem?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Hm kvůli jisté věci, která tu byla nalezena, nevíme co to přesně je. Však je to magického původu." Řekl bystrozor Talbot.

,,A patřilo to tedy předpokládám Horáciu Křiklanovi, co?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Ano je na tom objektu napsáno přímo dárek pro Horáce od Elly. Však kdo ta Ella byla nevíme. Ella může znamenat Elizu, Elisabeth, Eladoru, Elvíru nevím jaké jméno ještě. Rozhodně je to dárek pravděpodobně od zámožné kouzelnice." Vysvětloval za chůze Talbot.

,,Hm zajímavá informace, až budete prohledávat další domy v jeho historii, zaměřte se na také na ženy v jeho životě." Řekla Hestie.

,,Ano ten nápad už mezi námi koluje." Řekl Talbot.

Došli ke starému domu, kde seděl na schodech služebně mladší bystrozor Julle a pokuřoval cigaretu.

,,Vztyk vy nádhero, tady nemáte co pokuřovat, co i pomyslí majitel domu." Zařval na Julla Talbot.

Julle upustil cigaretu do záhonku přikrytého jehličím a narovnal se jako pravítko.

Pak ve třech vešli do domu, kde seděla u hrnku kávy stará paní Crockforttová, Doris Crocforttová, bývalá redaktorka Denního Věštce až do roku 1992, kdy odešla na odpočinek. Na svůj věk nevypadala však jí bylo ale bylo 100 let přesně. Oslavila je kruhu svých přátel, protože byla bezdětná vdova. Její manžel Jullius Crocfortt zemřel před deseti lety jako 105letý stařec, kterého skolila rozsáhlá mrtvice na zahradě, takže mu nikdo nepomohl. A Doris jako vdova zdědila manželův dům, který byl jeho jediným rodinným dědictvím.

,,Jdete si pro tu věc, viďte. Klidně si jí vemte. Já ten dar nechci, poté co jsem se dozvěděla, co ten ohava provedl." Řekla Doris a ukázala na černou krabici.

,,A co se vlastně jedná?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Ukážu vám to, možná budete vědět vy, co to je." Řekl Talbot.

,,Phillipusi, vy jste o dvě dekády starší než já. Když to nevíte vy, tak to nebudu vědět ani já. Madam, víte o tom dárku něco vy?" Ptala se Hestie Doris.

,,Ne přišlo to jako dar od toho nemravy minulý rok k mým 99tým narozeninám v srpnu. Je to kýč na nic dobrý, dle mě. Však já dary nikdy nevyhodila, pokud se nezkazily." Řekla Doris.

Hm to asi ano, pomyslela si Hestie, když viděla přeplácanou halu serepetičkami.

Talbot otevřel krabičku a opatrně vyndal tu věc. Byla to skleněná koule na dřevěném podstavci. Nebyla to křišťálová koule, ale něco na způsob mudlovské zasněžené krajinky ve skleněné kouli. Doopravdy kýč. Však místo zasněžené krajinky tam byl ostrov v moři a vypadal velice realisticky a exoticky. Nic takového v životě Hestie neviděla. Hm tohle bude něco hodně velkého, podle ní, když tam viděla skákat maličkého delfína. Něco mimo její schopnosti čarodějky. Potřebuje specialistu na kouzelné předměty.

Vytáhla z hábitu oboustranné zrcátko a spojila se čarodějem na druhé straně, který měl osobní zájem na případu Horácia Křiklana. V zrcátku se objevil obličej Filliuse Kratiknota jak stojí před něčím krbem.

,,Zdravím pane profesore Kratiknote." Usmála se do zrcátka Hestie.

,,Hestie, má drahá, už jsem vám stokrát říkal, že už váš profesor nejsem. Nějaká novinka v oblasti pavouka?" Ptal se Fillius Kratiknot.

,,Zdravím Hestie." Zazubil se vedle Filliuse Kratiknota na ní Harry Potter.

,,Okej pane Kratiknote, vy jste u Harryho doma?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Ano jsem však návštěvě s ním na Malfoy Manor a povídám si tu se Severusem Snapem v jeho obraze, co tu má." Mínil Fillius Kratiknot.

,,Och tak pane Kratiknote, může vás požádat o radu v oblasti magických objektů. Je to zvláštní objekt, který byl v držení do minulého léta v rukou Horácia Křiklana. Jedná se o toto." Řekla ukázala Filliusi Kratikonotovi a Harrymu Potterovi tu kouli.

Harry mlčel a neměl potuchy co to je, však Fillius Kratiknot vyvaleně koukal jako žába na tu kouli a vypustil výkřik jako madragora.

,,Co se děje pane Kratiknote?" Ptal se Harry a Hestie.

,,Ten šmejd, šmejdská, to dračí hovno…." Pokračoval v nadávkách minimálně minutu a půl dál Fillius Kratiknot a vypadal, že bude na Malfoy Manor skákat metr do vzduchu. Doris Crocforttová nasadila svůj monokl a překvapeně se dívala na stranu zrcadla s Fillliusem Kratinotem, který nadával jako skot. No asi velice intenzivní kurz od Minervy McGonagolové, který prodělal pan profesor Kratiknot.

,,Pane Kratiknote o co se jedná?" Ptala se Hestie a ze slovní zásoby malého profesora formulí v Bradavicích se jí vehnala růž do tváří.

,,Mrzimorský ztracený ostrov, osobní letní rezidence Helgy z Mrzimoru, kterou věnovala Pernelle Flamelové poslední potomek Helgy Mrzimoru po přímé linii. Jak tomu to hovado podzemní dostalo?" Ptal se Fillius a rudý ve tvářích zabral svým obličejem celé zrcátko.

,,Netuším pane Kratiknote, ale na co je to dobré, ta rezidence, když je ve skleněné kouli a takto malinká?" Ptala Hestie.

,,Malé, slečno Hestie, to je celý ostrov velikosti jezera Loch Ness. Žádná prťavost. Magicky odříznutý ostrov ze Středomoří ukrytý silným kouzlem Helgy a jejích bratrů do křišťálové koule. Kdo jako dělal původní ochranné valy Bradavic podle vás. Godric byl válečník, Salazar alchymista, Rowena astronomka a runová čarodějka, ale zaklínač byla Helga. To vám historie nic neříká!" Křikl na ní Fillius Kratiknot.

,,Ehm mne Binns uspal jedině." Řekla rudá ponížením ve tvářích Hestie.

,,Čertu s Binnsem, tak jste měla dát šanci samostudiu." Řekl naštvaně Fillius Kratiknot.

,,Hm Hermiona kdysi se o tom ostrově zmínila, ale ani já nevím co to je přesně je." Řekl hlas Harryho Pottera.

,,Tak pro ty, co něm nikdy neslyšeli a jako já ho nikdy neviděli. Je to velice mocný objekt magie. Jeden z nejmocnější, když vypustíme zničený diadém Roweny z Hagwaspáru, pohár Helgy z Mrzimoru, Salazaruv medailon a nezničený meč Godricka Nebelvíra a samozřejmě jejich společné dílo v podobě Moudrého klobouku. Je to ostrov, kam se v může kouzelník nebo čarodějka přemístit a po nějaký čas žít. Třeba i padesát let. Ten ostrov je opředen legendou, že tam nachází předloha Bradavic, což byla pevnost Mrzimor, původní sídlo Mrzimorské rodiny. Však já vím, že tam není. Kdysi když jsem byl mladý muž jsem nějakou dobu u manželů Flamelů pobýval a na tom ostrově jsem strávil moje poslední prázdniny jako student Hagvaspáru v Bradavicích. Je tam letní sídlo, ale to vystavil Nicolas Flamel. Však jinak nic, je to prostě exotický ostrov uprostřed ničeho, který žije svým životem. Podnebí tam je krásný a každý týden tam prší jenom dvakrát a teploty jsou tam konstantně nad nulou. Sníh tam nehledejte. Prostě ideální nerušená dovolená a útěk před realitou." Řekl profesorským tonem Fillius Kratiknot.

Hestie se překvapeně podívala na tu kouli před sebou. Tak mocný artefakt nečekala.

,,V tom případě chci svůj dar zpět." Řekla Doris.

,,Zamítá se, je to důkaz jistě další kriminální činnosti. Možná to Křiklan ukradl madam Pernellle Flamelové." Řekl příkře Talbot a práskl přes ruce Doris když se po té kouli natahovala.

,,A jak se odtud člověk dostane?" Ptal se Harry vedle stojící Filliuse Kratiknota.

,,Musí ho někdo přivolat, proto je artefakt i nebezpečný a muže se použít jako vězení jak mi řekl sir Flamel." Odpověděl Fillius Kratiknot.

,,A jak?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Stačí dát na to ruku, však vaší hůlkovou a říci Acio. Dříve než to změnila Pernella se to říkalo staroanglicky. Latina je snaží." Řekl Fillius Kratiknot a dodal.

,,Však to přivolá posledního člověka, který tam byl uvězněn, při případu více lidí tam, musí se znova položit ruka a říci Acio, až to nevyvolá všechny osoby jenž jsou na tom ostrově uvězněny nebo tam pobývají. A poslední varování, při uzavření do této koule člověk při prvním pobytu ztratí vše s čím se nenarodil, oblečení, šperky, protézy a tak dál. Je to trochu ponižující, protože i tak se dostane ven. Nahý jak ho pánbůh stvořil. Pravděpodobně vtípek od jednoho bratrů Helgy z Mrzimoru. Měli jich podobně hodně jako slečna Weasleyová a stejně prohnané."

Hestie se zatvářila pohoršeně. Ne takovou dovolenku nechtěla. Však když jí měl v držení Křiklan. Neuvěznil tam někoho náhodou?  
,,Acio!" Křikla a položila ruku na tu kouli.

Ta zářivě se rozsvítila až oslepila Talbotta, Julla a Doris a i Filliuse a Harryho v zrcadle.

Hestie otevřela oči jako první.

,,Kurva u Merlinovi pačmáry, kde to jsem? Právě jsem si pekl divočáka." Ozval se jí povědomý hlas.

Hestie se rozhlídla kolem sebe a uviděla na zemi se válejícího se a nahého Alastora Moddyho bez svého magického oka a protézy jenom trochu zarostlejšího.

,,Moddy!" Vykřikl Talbot.

,,Aaaaa naháč!" Zakřičela jako siréna Doris Crokcforttová a utekla z haly co jí ty stoleté nohy stačily.

,,Alastore ty žiješ." Řekla se slzami v očích Hestie a objala ho a rozbrečela se jako malá holka.

,,Hestie, jsi to ty?" Ptal se překvapeně.

,,Jistě Pošuku, ty stará liško. Kdo jiný?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Lestrangrová?" Ptal se Moddy.

Hestie mu dala facku, že měl Moddy krásný obtisk její ruky na pravé tváři.

,,Jasně já zapomněl, ta není levák." Usmál se lišáčky Moddy.

,,Kurva, Moddy tady máte můj hábit. Je ostuda se na vás dívat." Řekl šklebivě Talbot a sundal si hábit a přehodil ho přes Moddyho.

,,Juj příjemný jako vždy Talbote. Pomohl by jsi mi na nohy, mne jedna chybí?" Zeptal se Moddy.

Philipus Talbot protočil oči, ale na nohy mu pomohl.

,,Fuj a kde to jsem?" Ptal se Moddy a koukal se kolem sebe.

,,V domě Doris Crockforttové ve Wattenu poblíž Wicku, ve Skotsku Alastore. Však já mám proti otázku, je tam ještě někdo, myslím na tom ostrově, kdes byl?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Ne já tam byl sám, úplně, jenom má zvířátka mi dělala společnost. Jak dlouhá doba uplynula zde?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,No dneska je 1998, Alastore, skoro končí rok 1998." Řekla Hestie.

,,Merline já tam ztratil pojem o čase. Kurník. To mě čeká jistě hodně práce." Řekla Alastor Moddy.

,,Alastore, tebe prohlásili za mrtvého. Všichni jsme si mysleli, že nejsi na živu." Řekla Hestie a vysmrkala se do kapesníku.

,,Ale ne, to si Smrtijedi určitě uspořádali oslavu. Jak jsme na to?" Ptal se Moddy.

,,Moddy, pane Moddy jste to vy. Doopravdy?!" Ozval se ze zrcadla Harry.

,,Ach pan Potter, můžete mi podat prosím informace jak jsme na tom, když jsem prohlášen za mrtvolu, ale přitom mi chybí jenom šat, protéza a oko?" Ptal se Moddy.

,,No Voldemort a Smrtijedi až na pár výjimek jsou v pánu. Konala se velká bitva na Bradavicích. Volďu jsem proměnil v prach pro jistotu na jistotu. A znovu nepovstane za to ručím svým životem Moddy. Vítejte v novém světě. Jste to fakticky vy? Kontrolní otázka pro vás, s kým jsem letěl z Kvikálkova doopravdy?" Ptal se Harry.

,,S Rubeusem Hagridem, ten by za vás ručil životem." Řekl Moddy.

,,Sto bodů pro Zmijozel, pane Moddy. Jsem rád, že jste živ, ale novinek je příliš. Hestie, mohla by jste ho vzít na Grimouldovo náměstí. Je čas na hodně dlouhé povídání pane Moddy. Jo a bydlím tam z kamarády. Jsme něco jako komunitní bydlení a čeká na vás ne jedno překvapení." Řekl Harry a dal prostor panu Kratiknotovi.

,,Alastore, ty jedna neposlušná mrtvolo, tebe ani ta smrt nechce, jak vidím." Řekl na pozdrav.

,,Filliusi co děláš ve společnosti mladého Pottera?" Ptal se Moddy.

,,Něco jsme měli na práci, o svátcích. Jednu nemilou věc s Křiklanem. Ten jak se zdá je srovnatelná ryba jako Voldemort, ale spíše lektvary na dálku, já asi se také stavím u pana Pottera doma, abych ti to vysvětlil. Takže tu nedobrovolnou dovolenou si ve zdraví přežil." Řekl profesor Kratiknot.

,,Ano ale není mi po chuti, že tu mám být mrtvý." Řekl Moddy.

,,Však žijete Moddy." Řekl něžně Talbot.

,,Což o jiných se nedá říct." Řekla smutně Hestie.

,,Kdo ze známých?" Ptal se Moddy s okem dokořán.

,,Mundugus, byl první." Započala Hestie.

,,Ten byl křivý jako turecká šavle, myslím, že donášel." Řekl Moddy.

,,Edd Tonsk." Řekla dále Hestie.

,,Chudák Dora a Anroméda." Řekl Moddy trochu sklesle. Zrovna je v hrobě vidět nechtěl.

,,No pak ta bitva." Řekl smutně Harry.

,,Pravdu Pottere?" Ptal se Moddy.

,,Snape, Remus, Dora, Sturgis, Emilie, Colin, Fred, Levandule, Katie, Zachariáš, Lisa a 100 dalších a skřítek Dobby, těsně předtím." Řekl s skloněnou hlavou Harry.

Alastoru Moddymu se zatočila hlava a málem padl na zadek. Ne, ne, ne sebrali mu Nymfí. Jeho hvězdičku, jeho chráněnkyni, protege jeho skoro dceru co se týče talentu.

,,Nedělejte si ze mě prdel Pottere, to je hodně špatný vtip i na vás." Zařval na Harryho.

,,Já nikdy o smrti nevtipkoval." Řekl dotčeně Harry v zrcadle.

,,Alastore je to bohužel pravda." Řekla Hestie.

Alastor se otočil k nim čelem vzad, aby neviděli jeho slzy, které si utíral do hábitu Talbota. Proč zrovna Nymfí, proč nemohl to být místo ní on. Ona měla ten svůj život před sebou. Ty nejlepší léta a najednou je fuč a v hrobě. Vzteky uhodil do stolu Doris Crockforrtové a díky vzteku a magii se stůl rozlomil vejpůl.

,,Alastore?" Ptala se Hestie překvapeně.

,,Na tom ostrově jsem neměl hůlku, takže jsem musel kouzlit bez ní a hrubou silou. Trénoval jsem, protože jsem myslel, že budu válčit až se dostanu zpátky." Řekl Moddy a zakryl si rukou obličej, kterým lomcovala bezmoc, zlost, bolest na ztrátou člověka, kterého miloval jako vlastní dítě.

,,Pane Moddy, pane Moddy, jestli vás to trochu uklidní, tak Dora a Remus mají portrét, můžete si s nimi popovídat." Řekl Harry.

,,Cože?!" Vykřikla Hestie, Talbot, Julle a Moddy.

,,Jo nedávno jsme jho objevili na překvapivém místě, nejdou zatím sundat, ale Ron slíbil, že udělá několik kopii. Je u mne seznam, kdo co bude chtít jakou kopii. Myslím, že Ron má vystaráno o práci do příštích Vánoc." Řekl Harry.

,,Ronald Weasley umí vytvářet obrazy, malovat?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Jo a velice solidní, ehm včetně aktů, ale akt Nymfadory rozhodně dělat nebude. To by ho asi eskadra lidí proklela a poslala na Mars." Řekl Harry.

,,No ona Tonsková neměla špatné tělo, akorát si ho přivlastnil jistý vlkodlak." Mínil Talbot.

,,Nemravo." Zabručel Moddy a otočil se na Harryho.

,,Dobrá jak daleko jste od domova pane Pottere?" Ptal se Moddy.

,,Dejte mi pár minutek, jsem u jednoho spolužáka z Bradavic na návštěvě. Však řekněme za deset minut budu doma. Ježíš, on je skoro čas oběda. Co by jste řekli na teplý oběd a šálek něčeho na zahřátí?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Beru, když to bude whisky. Mě se o ní někdy i zdálo, ale vyrobit jí neumím. Ta odvykačka na tom ostrově byla strašná pane Pottere." Řekl Moddy.

,,No whisky doma nemám, budete si muset vystačit z rumem, punčem nebo skřetím vínem. Proč osvětlím doma." Řekl Harry.

,,Tak to skřetí víno Pottere, když whisky nevedete a to jste Brit." Řekl Moddy nakvašeně.

,,Promiňte, já Brit sice jsem pane Moddy, ale posledně mne s ní nepěkně otrávili a od té doby fakticky chuť nemám. Rád se jí vyhnu." Řekl Harry.

,,Aha." Řekl krátce Moddy.

,,Na viděnou na Grimouldově náměstí 12. Použijte krb, Fidelius už není jenom zastíraní." Řekl Harry a zrcadlo dostalo svojí původní formu.

,,Oběd za zadarmo a od Harryho, to si nechám líbit. On umí na rozdíl ode mne vařit." Mnula si ruce Hestie.

,,Hestie od kdy říkáte si jménem?" Ptal se Moddy.

,,Už nějakou dobu, je to velmi schopný mladý muž. On a jeho přátelé přímo tady dělají revoluční změny." Řekla Hestie a začervenala se.

,,Ha takže je to pravda Jonesová a Potter." Řekla příchozí Doris Crockforttová.

,,A co madam." Řekla Hestie a střelila po ní zabijácký pohled.

,,Ten drb, že jste měla Pottera v posteli a on vám pak zachránil kejhák před královnou." Řekla Doris a podívala se na rozpůlený stůl.

,,A to mi zaplatíte. To byl můj majetek." Řekla a vytáhla ně hůlku.

,,Nic vám platit nebudu vy stará karkulinko a do toho co jsem měla s Harrym vám je vám kuloví z přehazovačkou." Řekla Hestie a pozvedla proti ní rychle hůlku a řekla ,,Permuto piscus"

Doris se proměnila v starou sardinku a začala se se plácat na podlaze jak neměla vodu.

Hestie otevřela dveře a máchnutím hůlky poslala starou sardinku do Loch Watten.

Philipus Tallbot se ošil. Aby šéfová z toho neměla průser.

,,Hestie." Zamračil se Moddy.

,,Očividně madam Doris potřebuje stejně upovídanou společnost, jako je ona. Tak jsem jí tu čest dopřála." Řekla Hestie.

* * *

Z krbu na Grimouldově náměstí 12, když se chýlila ručička k půl jedenácté vylezli čtyři osoby. Hestie Jonesová, Philipus Tallbot, August Julle a Alastor Moddy, už plně oblečen a s botou na noze. Sice to nebylo jeho oblečení, ale to našel ve skříni Doris Crockforttové po jejím manželi a ještě k tomu si to musel přeměnou upravit, aby mu to sedělo a nebylo upnuté a malé na výšku. Starý Crockfortt byl sirka vůči Alatoru Moddymu, jemuž se dostalo výšky 190 a byl podsadité postavy starého námořníka a měl Skotské a Irské předky. Také si pořídil berli, jako náhradní nohu.

,,Koukám, že Potter zde renovoval co se dalo." Prohlížel si místnost Moddy. Byli v lodžii, takže viděl, že tu je i něco na víc, co ho náramně překvapilo. Zaprvé košík pro psa, další věc ten ještěr v teráriu a v neposlední řadě, dětská přenosná postýlka. Co to má u Morgany znamenat?

V tom se objevil v lodžii profesor Kratiknot a v ruce neměl hůlku, ale olizoval kuchařskou metličku.

,,Vítám vás na Grimouldově náměstí 12." Řekl a promnul si knírek, aby z něho sundal zbytek polevy, který tam přilnul a dodal.

,,Pojďte do jídelny."

Alastor se tedy společně s ostatními bystrozory šel do jídelny, kde však byl smeten něčím černým k podlaze.

,,Moddy, Moddy, ty stará čabrako bystrozorská, ty žiješ. Ty Vánoce jsou přímo zázračný čas. Jsi celý, nechybí ti nic?" Ptal se mu povědomí hlas, který si myslel, že už nikdy neuslyší.

Však když otevřel obě oči uviděl obličej Siriuse Blacka jak má úsměv od ucha k uchu a dojatě ho objal.

,,Blacku, ale ty jsi měl být mrtvý." Řekl Moddy.

,,Ne jenom mě někdo věznil jako tebe vedoucí." Řekl Sirius a přitiskl ho k sobě.

,,Já viděl padat skrz ten oblouk. Všichni to viděli." Řekl šokovaný Moddy.

,,Já také spadl a rovnou do dalšího kriminálu. Nelegálního ještě k tomu. Nebýt toho ministerského střeva Percyho Weasleyho, tak by mě snad ani nenašli." Vysvětlil Sirius.

Moddy byl natolik šokován, že se nechal vytáhnout Siriusem na nohy.

,,Kde máš svojí protézu a oko Moddy?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Nevím, když mne to přeneslo na ten ostrov, tak toto se tam nepřeneslo. Využíval jsem místo nohy klacek." Řekl Moddy.

,,Ta to může magie bratrů Helgy z Mrzimoru, nic krom člověka samotného se na ten ostrov nepřenese." Řekl profesor Kratiknot.

,,Zatracení Mrzimoři, co teď budu dělat, jsem bez hůlky, bez oka a i bez protézy."Řekl Moddy.

,,To se dá vše znova vyrobit člověče, to není konec světa." Řekl Sirius pozitivně.

,,Od kdy jsi takový optimista?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,Už nějakou dobu od té doby co znova žiji, jsem na svobodě a konečně mám pro co žít." Řekl Sirius.

,,He, teď ti nerozumím Blacku." Řekl Alastor a usedl na židli.

,,Hm kde začít. Harry je v kuchyni a dělá oběd. Já bych ho nerušil, dělá něco grandiózního na tvou počest Pošuku Moddy. Pane Kratiknote, vy jste tam byl se za ním podívat, nevíte co to bude?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Och vím, Jehněčí špízy s plněnými brambůrkami a Jehněčí ragů s noky a Tiramisu, tu má v mrazáku. Já si uzmul z dřezu tu sýrovou náplň brambor a jedl bych to klidně i je samotné. Božské, on má fakt talent." Řekl profesor Kratiknot.

,,Zcela, tady se jí jak v Grandhotelu Hilton pane Kratiknote, a to jste neměl jeho plněnou vepřovou pečeni na Mandlové omáčce s mladými hříbky a chips. Och to bylo jak v sedmém nebi a to ještě byl plně rozhodnut být bystrozorem. Ne přiznávám, že by jeho kuchařský talent přišel na zmar. Sice je výborný duelant, ale lepší kuchař." Řekla Hestie a vypadala, že je myšlenkami jinde.

,,Cože Potter není v kadetce?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy zase šokovaně.

,,Ne odešel v říjnu a od ledna bude věnovat profesionálnímu kurzu vaření. Ten to zvládne levou zadní. Kéž by si rozhodl otevřít vlastní restauraci. Já bych tam byla pečená vařená na každý oběd." Řekla Hestie.

,,Merlinovo noho, co je ještě nového, krom těch mrtvých?" Ptal se Moddy.

,,Mnoho." Řekl Sirius a přisedl a začal vyprávět co věděl a co se dověděl. Něco doplnila Hestie, něco profesor Kratiknot a něco dokonce Talbot. Jenom Julle trochu nesvůj se koukal kolem sebe a kývl, že je to pravda a mlčel, protože Moddyho natož Harryho Pottera neznal.

Alastor po konci vyprávění v skoro ve čtvrt na jednu koukal jako ještěrka z poza kamene a jenom hleděl na Siriuse.

,,Ty …" Ukázal na Siriuse, ale v tom se ozval domovní zvonek.

Sirius odešel otevřít a Moddy se otočil na Hestii a zeptal se.

,,Neříkej mi, že Sirius Black studuje léčitelství, má ženskou a hodlá se ženit, že je to vtip z jeho strany?"

,,Ne je to pravda. Byl to šok i pro mě Alastore." Řekla Hestie.

,,No tedy profesore Moddy, vy jste vstal také z mrtvých. Co na to řeknou ostatní? Tam nahoře se nějak to bortí, že padají andílci na zem." Ozval se za ním hlas, který Moddy poznal stoprocentně.

Otočil se, aby viděl svého dobrovolného prázdninového studenta Nevilla Longbotoma.

,,Neville." Vypravil ze sebe radostně Moddy a i bez hole se zvedl, aby ho objal.

,,Také vás rád vidím živého pane profesore. Kde jste sakru byl? Harry říkal jste měl hodně dlouhou dovolenou, na kterou vás asi poslal Křiklan." Řekl Neville a vymanil se ze sevření a držel Moddyho za ramena.

,,Nějaký magický artefakt té Mrzimorské babizny a jejich bratrů, exotika k prosrání. Na dovolenou už tak dlouho nechci ani za boha." Řekl Moddy.

,,A co důchod?" Ptal se Neville s lišáckým úsměvem.

,,Trhni si Neville." A ohnal se po něm.

Neville se ohnul v zádech a ráně se vyhnul.

,,Ehm kolik vám vlastně je pane profesore, jste myslím podobný ročník jako Minerva nebo rovnou tady Fillius?" Ptal se zamyšleně.

,,Říkáte, že je rok 1998? To mi tedy je 70 let, zas tak starý nejsem, hochu." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Ale už předtím jste odešel na odpočinek?" Ptal se Julle.

,,Vyšoupli mě kvůli noze, ty ucho zelené." Řekl Moddy nakvašeně.

,,Ach tak." Řekl zamyšleně Jullle.

,,Počkejte pane profesore. Někoho vám chci představit." Řekl Neville a odběhl a přišel s Verčou v náručí.

Alastor už věděl z vyprávění o koho se jedná a jak to s ní bylo.

,,Škoda, že se toho Alice nedožila. To by byl snad i lék pro ní. Rád tě poznávám slečno Veronico." Řekl Moddy.

,,Možná, já nevím jak by na mojí malou maminka reagovala. Nebo táta, no můj papírový táta, biologický otec je někdo jiný a no řekněme, ještě se na dědu necítí a Verču viděl jenom jednou. Nemluvě o malých strejčcích Verči." Řekl Nevile, sedl si, a dal si Verču na klín. Ta však rozhodně v klidu dnes nebyla a hrála si gumovou žábou a zrovna se jí snažila okousat nohu.

,,Chápu, když mi o tom Sirius povídal, tak jsem z toho byl celý janek Neville. Omlouvám se, že jsem ti to sám neřekl. Však Alice mi to zakázala, nechtěla, abys byl vlastní maminkou případně zklamaný, že se tomu neubránila. Prý by ti to řekla sama. Nedošlo k tomu a já tě raději nechal při lži. Však s dobrými záměry a jenom kvůli slibu k Alici. Nebyl to však neporušitelný, jenom vyřčená slova." Sklopil hlavu Alastor Moddy a přisedl si Nevillovi.

,,Kde je Sirius?" Ptal se.

,,Och ten si dává vášnivou líbačku se svou snoubenkou tam té morně venku. On začal padat sníh." Odpověděl Neville.

,,Tak tohle by mě přitom počasí nebavilo. Ale fakticky je to jeho snoubenka. Já té ženské ukázal na Hestii ,,a malému profesorovi co sedí v Bradavicích" ukázal na Kratiknota ,,nějak nevěřím."

,,Věř Pošuku Moddy, že i zázraky se dějí a hlavně o Vánocích." Prohlásil hlas za jeho zády.

Pošuk se znovu otočil a tam stál Sirius Black trochu červený ve tvářích a vedle něho pohledná žena.

Alastor si jí svým jedním okem prohlídl a našpulil rty a zabručel, že tohle rozhodně není ošklivka, ale kus ženské, který ještě bude Blackovi kde kdo okolo jeho věku závidět. Odhadoval jí tak metr 68 nebo 70, když odečetl podpatky, které měla na svých černých kozačkách. Nohy až bezbožně dlouhé a jenom v sukni ke kolenům a silonkách. Tělo proporčně správně a dekolt, který by mohl sloužit jako tajná schránka. Šíje ladná a obličej ve tvaru švestky. Kudrnatá hříva, která připomínala tu Hermiony Grangerové. Však na rozdíl od ní měla temný nádech a zlíbanou sluncem. Pod ústy jedna piha krásy, jako u hereček z 30tých let a oči, které vypadaly jako kaštany vsazené do šperku. A tohle mělo být profesorkou na vyšší magické škole?! To měla v hlavě Flamela nebo co? To spíš se hodilo na přední stranu Playwizarda.

,,Vy musíte být slavný Alastor Moddy, ráda vás poznávám. Jinak já jsem Emily Christina Gonzálezová, profesorka léčitelské psychologie a léčitelské etiky na Nové peruánské léčitelské akademii prozatím a snoubenka tady Siriuse." Usmála se něho.

Alastor si pomyslel. A kurva to je léčitelka na hlavu. Ty on moc rád neměl. Pokaždé ho chtěli prohlásit za nepříčetného.

,,A co přesně slečno Gonzálezová v té hlavě léčíte?" Ptal se Moddy.

,,Já se především specializuji na děti a mladé dospělé řekněme do věku mého. Na starší jsou zapotřebí jiný mágové a ne já. Však s dětmi a mladšími lidmi si skvěle rozumím a dokážu ten problém dlouhodobě řešit. Počkám na Siriuse a pak se s konečnou platnosti přestěhujeme do Británie. Ráda bych si tu otevřela ordinaci v klidném prostředí a věnovala se především dětem a jejich problémům. Vzhledem k tomu co se tu do nedávna odehrávalo, tak tu je hodně práce a dětí a mladých lidí co potřebují pomoci s jejich strachy, problémy a budoucnosti v světě pane Moddy." Řekla Emily.

,,Aha takže vystěhujete Pottera?" Ptal se Moddy.

,,Ne Harrymu to zde patří a já ho vyhánět nebudu. Já tento dům nikdy nemiloval a když on si k němu nalezl cit, tak pro mě za mě, ať tu zůstane. Ne já si hodlám pořídit něco na venkově. Londýn mě už neláká Pošuku." Řekl Sirius.

,,Chlap z města na venkov, to bude prdel." Řekl Moddy.

,,Já v Peru žiji jako venkovan. Cuzco je spíš velká vesnice. Člověk tam vidí občas slepice a krávy i na ulici Moddy. Denně chodím pro čerstvé mléko, jako ranní procházku. A vůbec mi to nevadí Moddy. Tam v Peru jsem znovu nabyl sil jak po psychické tak fyzické stránce. Londýn rozhodně ne, spíš bych se ohlídl po něčem ve středu nebo na jihu Anglie, nebo zvolil Walles. To však ještě s Emily uvidíme. Zatím zůstanu v Peru. Sem jsem přijel jenom na Vánoční prázdniny. A po večerech se učím na další zkoušky, zatím mám jednu jednu za sebou na konci ledna další dvě." Řekl Sirius.

Alastor překvapeně zamrkal. Další pro něho překvapení, že Sirius hodlá opustit městský život a být venkovan.

,,A až tam budeme, tak si pořídíme i nějaká malá hospodářská zvířata. Jsou dobrá na terapii u dětí. Mají pak z nich dobrý pocit a lépe se vyjadřují co je trápí." Řekla Emily.

,,Milují čerstvá vajíčka od Jannity." Řekl Sirius a olízl si horní ret.

Alastor Moddy už nechápal svět. V duchu si řekl, ta dovolená byla moc dlouhá na tebe chlape.

,,A děti ne?" Ptala se vlezle Hestie.

,,No ještě počkáme až budeme zde usazeni, ne v Peru. Miminka by se neměla do jednoho roku moc stěhovat z jednoho domu do druhého nedělá jim to dobře. Jsou pak jako děti z cirkusu. Nemají v sobě zakořeněný pojem domov. Dítě by mělo mít domov, kde by mělo minimálně pobývat rok či dva nebo až do 10 let. Potom rychlejší změnu vnímá mnohem méně drasticky." Řekla Emily.

,,Však pak se tomu nebráníme si založit malou rodinu, ne famfrpálový tým jako má Arthur a Molly, ale mít vlastní nebo adoptované potomky klidně." Řekl Sirius.

Na to Moddy koukal vyjeveně jako mlok.

,,A Alex je tak rozkošný." Řekla Emily.

,,Jo to jsem ti ještě ani nevyprávěl Pošuku." Řekl Sirius a sedl si na židli a Emily mu na klín a začal vyprávět jak vůbec došli k němu v té kouli.

* * *

To Regulus Black řešil jiné dilema ne oživlého Alastora Moddyho. O tom zatím neměl ani nejmenší tušení. Ne madam Pompfrejová se rozhodla, že on potřebuje teplou sprchu, nové oblečení, oholit se a prospat se. Regulus si povzdechl, nějak na klinice v Petrhitu skejsl jako zákys. Ne, že by to byla něčí vina, ale ono se mu od Alexe nechtělo ani na chvíli. Připadal si jako pes z prominutím. Neměl tušení jak to s ním Alex vyvedl nebo jaké kouzlo na něho sedlo, ale nějak mu učaroval a Regulus měl pocit, že mu něco stane, když tam bude. Nikdy takový pocit neměl a obával se jestli to nemá souvislost s tím elixírem. Však Poppy ho prostě spoutala a pak ho chytla za límec a přemístila pryč.

Ocitl se v místě kde to vůbec neznal. Vypadalo to jako dům, nebo jedno patro domu, ale ten dům neměl schodiště nahoru.

,,Tak pane Blacku tady máte své věci a pod sprchu s vámi. Už jste docela cítit i slečně Lillith." Dala mu do ruku baliček s oblečením a otevřela mu dveře od koupelny.

Regulus vešel a za ním se zabouchly dveře. No v takové koupelně nikdy v životě nebyl, ale něco mu tu bylo povědomé a to okýnko nad WC. Ten strom, už někde viděl. Počkej, to je přece …strýčka Alpharda byt. Sirius to okno tenkrát jako malý vysklil. Krátura sem se musel přemístit a zpravit to.

Jak to tu vypadá?! Jako by to tu zařizoval někdo, kdo má otravu krve z utrejchu. Však najednou se Regulus cítil docela unaven a tak vzal za vděk i tuto koupelnu a šel pod sprchu. No ta mu bodla, jenom když vylezl a protáhl, tak mu křuplo v lokti. Jo jsem ztuhlý jak kámen, to mi kosti říkat nemusíte, pomyslel si Regulus.

Oblékl se do čistého a to špinavé dal do koše do prádlo. Kdo tady teď bydlí. Strejda Alphard jistě ne, ten je už víc jak dvě dekády mrtvý. Regulus se podíval na sebe do zrcadla a lekl se.

,,Fuj a já myslel, že se na mě usmívá zubatá. Blé ty tedy vypadáš Regu." Řekl a začal se dívat po holících potřebách. Jenom když si vzpomněl, jak se učil holit od Siriuse, tak mu naskakovala husí kůže. No jaká škoda, že nikdy nedostal tuhle lekci od otce, ten už tou byl mrtvý. Málem se řízl když si pomyslel, jo a jak to naučíš Alexe ty hlavo. Raději na to nemysli.

Utřel se do ručníku a podíval se znova do zrcadla.

,,Medusu už nikdy, za tohle mi to nestojí. Jsem stále vyhublý i v obličeji." Řekl k sobě.

Vyšel z koupelny a rozhlížel se kolem sebe.

,,Hm kde tady byla ještě jednou lodžie, určitě tam čeká madam Pomfrejová." Řekl a rozhlížel se kolem.

,,Byly to první vpravo nebo vlevo?" Podrbal se po lehce ještě vlhkých vlasech.

Vzal ty první vpravo.

A trefil se, až na to, že tu nebyla madam Pomfrejová, ale na sedačce seděla Andromdéda četla si knihu.

,,Zdravím Regulusi. Líbí se ti tu?" Ptala se.

,,No ujde to, i když tu koupelnu bych já takto nechtěl mít. Ty tu bydlíš?" Ptal se.

,,Ale kdepak, tohle je tvůj nový byt. No pro Alexe a slečnu Lillith." Řekla Androméda.

,,Cože?" Ptal se Regulus.

,,No ano, Sirius uspořádal velkou akci a zařídil ti nové bydlení v rekordním čase. Jo máš tu dopis od ministra kouzel. Přečti si ho." Řekla Androméda.

Regulus šokovaně si vzal od Andromédy dopis a svalil se na sedačku a zajel do ní jako nůž. Byla trochu nepříjemně měkká. Byl spíš zvyklý na tvrdší. Otevřel dopis a rozevřel papír, čistě obyčejný papír kde bylo strojem napsán odpis od Dirka Cressewella. Jo ten byl nepsavec i za školních let, co si vyslechl, takže tento stroj dle mudlu se mu asi neuvěřitelně šikne.

Začal si číst dopis.

Pro Reguluse Arcturuse Blacka číslo 2,

Na základě toho, co bylo zjištěno o Horácu Ambrosiu Křiklanovi, Vám Ministertvo kouzel ještě jednou děkuje za vaší výpověď a to samé platí i pro pana Pottera. Rozhodně je to kriminální živel s velkou minulostí a jsme rádi, že jste pomohli odhalit ještě další věci s ním spojené. Vyšetřování i nadále pokračuje a vyvěrají na povrch další skutečnosti. Když to řeknu lidově, tak Lord Voldemort alias Tom Radll byl vůči němu ucho zelené a moc okatý zabiják. Křiklana se podařilo prohlédnout až po letech. No vzhledem okolnostem které nastaly v Alstonu, kterých jsem byl svědkem, tak byla uspořádala porada u mne. Její majestát britská královna a pana lorda Strombolliho. Bylo prolito pět šálku kávy, než jsme vypracovali nový plán, co s vámi podniknout a jak se k vám zachovat, když jste udělal tak velký čin v podobě výpovědi proti Horáciu Křiklanovi v plném rozsahu a vaší účasti na pádu Voldemorta tedy Toma Raddla. V neposlední řadě i gentlemanské a lidské gesto v podobě přijetí otcovství a záchrany malého Alexandra Filliuse Blacka, vašeho a slečny Lillith Monnové novorozeného syna. A rozhodnuto bylo následovně.

Dne 21.1.1999 v 11hodin odpoledne Greenwischského času na půdě Ministertva kouzel za účasti vašeho majestátu vy a pan Harry James Potter obdržíte čestné a věru zasloužené ocenění Magického lidu Velké Británie v podobě Merlinova řádu první třídy. Pro pane Pottera bude v pořadí druhý. Bude malý slavnostní oběd na vaší a pana Pottera počest v uzavřené společnosti. Můžete si vzít sebou doprovod v maximálním počtu 12 osob. Její majestát britská královna nechce z toho dělat velký humbuk. Další záležitost je váš aktivní plán socializace zpět do kouzelnické a nekouzelnické společnosti. Ten až na drobné změny je i nadále platný. Bude povětšinou probíhat u vás doma, tedy v bytě, který zařídil s přáteli váš pan bratr Sirius Orion Black. Krom řidičského kurzu, ten bude probíhat v domě pana lorda Strombolliho pod vedením soukromého učitele a v okolí, protože auto je dopravní prostředek. A ještě je změna v lektorce jenž vás bude učit vařit jednoduché pokrmy, možná i slečnu Lillith. Nakonec se k tomu uvolila vaše drahá sestřenice madam Androméda Tonsková. Doufám, že její hodiny budou zábavné a že vás něco naučí. Tím to k tomu formálnímu a přejdu Regulusi do čistě osobního formátu.

Tímto ti blahopřeji k ocenění v podobě toho nejvyššího co je možné získat. Doopravdy tvoje činy přesáhly tvoje ctěné i nectěné předky a prokázal si to, že není Zmijozel jenom černá magie, ale i bílá jako pudr. Tvá pomoc urychlila válku a konec toho hadího hovádka. Neposlední řadě, to že jsi vypověděl pod Veritasérem celou pravdu před novým Kouzelnickým soudem a odhalil toho pavouka ti vyneslo respekt jak u soudu tak na bystrozorském oddělení. A když říkám respekt tak je to s velkým R. Poté tvůj akt v Alastonu. Kolik čistokrevných kouzelníku by tohle odmítlo, ale ty jsi se sám přihlásil o slovo a nabídl pomocnou ruku nejenom Lillith Monnové, tvému bratru Siriusi, ale dal život a právo na život dítěti. Nezlob se, když jsem požádal o vzpomínku tvého bratra na tu celou událost a ukázal jí jejímu majestátu Britské královně. A ta sama řekla.

,,My viděli už mnoho lidí a mnoho kouzelníku, ale tady pan Regulus Black a pan Harry Potter, jsou velice zvláštní a svým způsobem výjimeční. Toto gesto, je gesto muže pravdy a to jakékoliv. I když bolí, dere se na svět, a pak křičí z plna hrdla, tak je to pravda. Tito mladí muži jsou otci pravdy. Pan Potter jí umožnil tím, že mi dal pravdu na stůl, a já mohla začít konat. A pan Regulus Black jí zdědil, ale nezřekl se jí a ukázal jí lidskou tvář ne tvář kouzelníka. A ta je našich očích přednější, protože byla dřív. Lorde Strombolli říkal jste, že nejvyšší ocenění u vás kouzelníku je Merlinův řád první třídy, ano? Tak jim ho udělíme za naší přítomnosti. A to jsou má poslední slova."

Slova jak z úst Hagvaspáru osobně, myslím, Regulusi. Což pak já můžu vymyslet něco lepšího, na to nemám hlavu. Další věc, ke které ti chce nechtě chci ještě pogratulovat, je tvůj malý poklad Alex. Sice je to zázrak stvořený z lektvaru, ale je to rozkošný malý klouček. Moje žena Ive je z té fotečky pif paf a to máme čtyři vlastní. Však zdědil krásu a jenom čas ukáže co ještě. Siriuse a hlavně tu jeho Emily to nadchlo ještě víc. Proto ten byt. Sice některé věci jsou poněkud zvláštní, jako ta koupelna. Jo viděl jsem to. Však ty jsi to můžeš pak změnit podle přání. Abys neřekl, že to platil vše Sirius, tak ti řeknu, že tohle vše co vidíš, šlo z peněz, které původně vlastnil Bartemius Skrk senior. Ten tvůj přítelíček Barty, zemřel v roce 1995, poté co se předávkoval mnoholičným lektvarem, kdy celý rok hrál Alatora Moddyho, kterého uvěznil v jeho kouzelnickém kufru, aby mohl pana Pottera předhodit Voldemortu. Jeho plán nevyšel a on zemřel. Do měsíce na to ho následoval do hrobu jeho otec. No Barty, asi tě měl doopravdy rád, na něho zapomněl a nepřepsal svou závěť. Takže jeho trezor jsi zdědil po jeho smrti ty Regulusi. A to celých 6 091 galeonů, 45 srpců, 98 cvrčku, člověče. No díky ochotným neochotným skřetům a ochotným ne kouzelnickým nákupním zónám se podařilo celé vybavení bytu pořídit za přepočtu na galeony 966 galeonů 6 srpců a 2 crčky. Práci máš na tom díky podpoře tvého bratra zadarmo. Jenom jsme nekupovali jídlo, protože to bude tvá první lekce s Andromédou. Takže jsi velmi bohatý muž Regulusi, mimo částky od Bartyho, ti bude na konto připsáno dědictví po Horáciu Křiklanu v celkové částce 24 981 galeonů 5 srpců a 10 crvčku. Dohromady tedy 30 106 galeonů 44 srpců 106 crvčku. Což je to cca v librách šterlinků 4 miliony a něco. Nechci to počítat, protože se mi z toho dělá zle, z tak velkých částek. Když jsem pročítal historii učtu vašeho jmění v minulosti, tak jsi dosáhl na majetek Phiniase Nigeluse Blacka, Regulusi. Však to jenom je odbočka od toho co chci sem nadatlovat. Mění je jedna věc, ale druhá věc je jak s tím měním naložím. Nelež na zlaté hroudě a uvažuj o tvé budoucnosti. Zaměstnání a třeba i investování do firem. Mohu ti v tomto ohledu doporučit se blíže seznámit s Dracem Malfoyem, synem Narcissy a také Georgem Weasley. Oba jsou takové nové supernovy v této branži a nahánějí strach i skřetům. Skřetům Regulusi, to je neslýchané, aby se ti dnes báli kouzelníku, když mají jejich finance pod palcem. Však ty nebudeš, protože doufám, že do ledna přeneseš své jmění někam jinam. Tím se tvých peněz ani nedotknou a ztratí velice vážného klienta, což jim bude připadat jak trest boží. A podle všeho hodlá opustit tuto banku i Draco Malfoy a George Weasley a celé jejich rodiny. Nechci to přivolávat, mám však pocit, že Gringottova banku potká stejný osud jako Mungo a skončí v propadlišti dějin. Však možná jenom dělám sobě noční můry.

To je vše co jsem chtěl napsat Regulusi a píšu to velkými písmeny.

TY JSI PHOENIX BLACKOVSKÉ RODINY A TEN, CO UKÁZAL PRAVDU.

Užívej si nového života, svého syna Alexe, vím, že ses do něho zamiloval a máš pocit, že se mu něco stane, když nebudeš zrovna nebudeš na blízku. To je takový dojem novopečeného tatínka, ten sem měl také když se mi narodil první syn. Do roka přejde, ale pokud ho máš, tak je to naprosto přirozené a není na tom nic špatně, ale musíš se naučit od něho odpoutat a nebýt u něho pořád. Vzájemně si důvěřovat. Alex bude také plakat, když zrovna nebudeš delší dobu doma, ale zvykne si. A bude tě vítat, když dorazíš domu. Později se na tebe smát a říkat ahoj tati a tak dál. No, aby sis nepřipadal tak trochu mimo mísu v této situaci, tak ve své ložnici najdeš trochu četby pro rodiče malých prcku. Je to taková malá pomocná ruka ode mě. Případně kdybys měl nějaký problém, tak klidně napiš. Když už, jsem ministr, ale také otec a v tomhle asi lepší rádce než Sirius. Však způsob tvé vazby na matku malého Alexe musíš najít sám. Bude to obtížné vzhledem k tomu co se stalo na léčitelské klinice v Petrihu. Její rodiče opustili zem, ale na jejího otce je vydán zatykač o pokus o vraždu Alexe. Sirius stojí jako kámen na tom, že tohle minimálně potřebuje mudlovské vězení a vzal si na pomoc právníka, který zastupuje pana Harry Potttera a ten je Advocati daiboli osobně, dle mě. Pana Monna čekají krušné časy. Faktem je však, že je teď sama a bude potřebovat pomoc. Jak by řekla má matka. Tango se tančí ve dvou až do konce. Pomáhej jí co budeš stačit a neodmítej jí pomoci. Uvidí, že doopravdy máš zájem o to být součást Alexova života a bude jí to těšit. Nevím, jestli nějaké city z toho vzejdou, nechci být věštec, ten předmět jsem nikdy neměl. No však na poměry čarodějek je slečna Monnová hezké stvoření přírodní krásy. Možná, a doopravdy možná Regulusi svoje oči upoutá i jinak. Kletba ti dala mládí navíc a když zapracuješ na těle, tak by to mělo být i pro slečnu Monnovou zajímavé pokoukáníčko. A Alex se nebude muset stydět za tatínka vyžle před kamarády.

Tolik ode mě a drž se Regulusi.

Ministr kouzel Velké Británie

Dirk Arnold Cressewell

Regulus jestli byl v šoku z bytu, tak z dopisu se o něj pokoušeli mdloby. Doslova a to nevěděl jestli z formální či neformální části. Připadal si jako by měl místo hlavy zeměkouli.

,,Co tam stojí Regulusi?" Ptala se Androméda.

,,Přečti si to sama a řekni, jestli je to vtip." Řekl omámený Regulus. Popadl modrý polštář, zaryl do něho hlavu a položil se na sedačku.

Androméda si to v potichu přečetla a pak dlouze mlčela, než něco řekla.

,,Jo tvoje jméno je tvůj osud Regulusi. Jsi ten malý král, ale král, který vyhrál." Řekla a dodala.

,,No určitě jsi si udělal z Dirka dobrého přítele. Stále tě má za týmového hráče, tak ho nezklamej, když je teď ministr a pojď se mnou do kuchyně. Mám tam pro tebe připravený oběd." Řekla Androméda.

,,A ten malý Teddy?" Ptal se Regulus. Nechtěl otravovat babičku na plný úvazek.

,,Toho mi hlídá dnes Draco a Astorie. Mají na programu dne menší nákup." Řekla Androméda a v duchu dodala pro děti Severuse Snapa. Jenom, aby to nepřehnali.

,,Aha." Řekl unaveně Regulus a zakručelo mu příšerně v břiše.

,,No tvůj žaludek souhlasí." Zasmála se Androméda.

,,Okej a co dobrého jsi uvařila Andy?" Ptal se Regulus.

,,Boloňské špagety, protože mám ještě dnes s tebou plány Regulusi." Řekla Androméda.

**Přidáno 9.11.2019**


	20. Kapitola-20-Poslední hodiny roku 1998

**Kapitola 20– Poslední hodiny roku 1998**

V Lhotce u Berouna na malém kopci za vesnicí se půl deváté dopoledne objevily tři osoby a pes.

,,Siriusi, já jsem ti jasně řekl, že s námi nepůjdeš, ale ty místo toho ses proměnil ve psa a čapl zase za nohavici Rona, když jsme se přemisťovali." Hleděl zamračeně Harry na psa.

Pes se proměnil v dospělého muže v tmavě rudém kabátě a sepjal ruce skoro prosebně.

,,Mě by mělo na Grimouldově náměstí smutno. Alastor si vyřizuje věci a pak bude u Kratiknota, Emily vyrazila na nákupy s holkami a mě tam nechtěla, Narcissa chce mít klid a Androméda se rozhodla trávit čas Regulusem, Alexem a Lillith. A tvoji drazí přátele se rozjeli snad na všechny světové strany a já se ožírat s Hagridem nehodlám. Chci doopravdy vydržet být celkem na suchu Harry. A jsem moc zvědavý." Podíval se do země Sirius.

,,Kvůli tomu mě zase nemusel zase rafnou do nohy." Řekl Ron a mračil se něho.

,,Ti dva přece říkali, že počítá jenom se mnou, ne?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Ano tak jsem to řekl." Řekl Ron a měl sto chutí popadnout Siriuse a přemístit ho zpět do Anglie.

,,Tak se přeměním zpět v Tichošlápka." Řekl Sirius a proměnil se zpět v psa.

,,To chce jako strejda Sirius zůstat dva dny psem?" Ptal se Draco.

Sirius se proměnil zpět a hlasitě se zasmál a pak řekl.

,,No býval jsem psem i déle, no po útěku a jistě to dokážu i teď. Jo ty by jsi měl Draco vědět od Červa, že takový zvěromág může být zvířetem hodně dlouhou dobu. Stačí mu přeměna jednou za měsíc či dva dny zpět, aby se nezměnil úplně v dané zvíře a tvoje lidské emoce myšlení nevyprchalo."

,,No tak on tom ani necekl a já nebyl nikdy hranostajem víc jak 12 hodin." Řekl Draco a pokrčil rameny.

,,Já myslel, že jsi fretka." Řekl Ron.

,,A já tě považoval za kunu, ne za hranostaje." Řekl Harry.

Draco Malfoy se zamračil a v další chvíli ně koukalo úplně bílé stvoření s modrými očima a černou špičkou ocásku.

,,Okej tohle je definitivně hranostaj kamaráde. Fího já ho nikdy neviděl na živo v zimě." Řekl Ron.

,,Já jenom v Zoo a Neville si to popletl a považoval ho za fretku." Řekl Harry a sehnul se k proměnnému Dracovi.

,,Máš v této podobě fakt výhodu v tom sněhu. Na dálku bys nebyl skoro vidět." Řekl Harry.

,,Ty máš však ten kožíšek jenom v zimě Draco viď?" Ptal se Sirius.

Draco se přeměnil zpět.

,,Jo jinak jsem u Merlinovy nohy tmavě rezatý jako vlasy madam Weasleyové, myslím jeho mámu." Řekl a posunkoval směr Rona.

,,Hm to mi bylo řečeno Nevillem." Řekl Ron, ale dodal.

,,Tak tady nejsme kvůli rozmluvám ve sněhu, takže půjdeme. Siriusi tak se v Tichošlápka proměn a budeš hezky tiše poslouchat. Okej."

Sirius se přeměnil zpět v psa a šel za nimi.

,,Ty Draco to sis toho hranostaje vybral dobrovolně?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ani nápad, zvíře ve které se kouzelník určuje jeho povaha Harry Pottere, to ti kmotřík pejsek neřekl?" A podíval se na černé psisko, které šlo po jeho pravé straně.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

,,No jiný kouzelník v mém případě Červíček sešle na adepta zvěromága kouzlo a ten upadne do snění, tedy je uspán, a v tom snu se objeví v místě které mu je nejpřirozenější, u mne kupodivu horská louka. Nekoukejte tak, já mám rád hory a byl jsem třikrát Alpách s rodiči a umím lyžovat. No objeví zvířátko a řekne mu, že to jeho podoba a jestli jí přijímá. Když jí adept nepřijme tak už nikdy se zvěromágem nestane. Neměl jsem moc na výběr, ale moje podoba je celkem fajn až na ten zatracený bonus v zimě." Zašklebil se na závěr Draco.

,,Jaký bonus?" Ptal se Ron.

Draco se zastavil a promnul si ruce. Nevěděl jestli to říci nebo ne, bylo mu to trapné. Neville a Seamus to sice věděli, ale Ronald Weasley a Harry Potter to byla jiná.

,,Je to delikátní, raději to říkat nebudu." Řekl Draco.

,,No že jíš vajíčko na hniličko nebo je rovnou piješ syrová víme Draco, to nám říkat nemusíš." Řekl Harry. Draco se ozval. ,,Hele Pottere syrový vajíčka nejím, nejsem tchoř. To Neille kecal a vajíčka nahniličko jsem měl rád vždycky, ta vařená na tvrdo mě dusila." Hary řekl. ,,Hm, to je pravda vajíčko na tvrdo může trochu dusit."

,,Nebo že občas lovíš vrabce v zahradě svého domu." Řekl Ron.

,,S mými stravovacími návyky to nemá co společného." Zabručel Draco Malfoy.

,,Co to tedy je, zas špatné to nemůže být." Řekl Harry.

,,A já nic nevidím." Řekl Ron a naklonil hlavu.

Sirius se proměnil a dal ruce přes prsa a pravil.

,,Ty jsi hranostaj, měníš kožíšek Draco, nepřesunula se ti ta vlastnost na tvou lidskou podobu? Ty máš teď bílé ochlupení těla viď?"

Draco zrudl ve tvářích a škytl ,,Ano."

Harry a Ron překvapeně zamrkali a podívali se na sebe.

,,No úplně normální to není, ale dá se s tím žít, však ty jsi jinak blond po rodičích, tak zas tak velký rozdíl to není." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,Asi tak, kvůli tomu se smát je zbytečné. Nad tím by se jedině tak smál smějící se vůl, jako třeba George." Řekl Harry.

,,Ten však má smích jako chleba nebo vodu. Bez něho je jako mrtvola." Dodal Ron.

,,No pořád lepší Draco, než být například hm kocourem." Mínil Sirius.

,,To říkáš jenom proto, že jsi sám psem Sirie." Řekl Harry.

Sirius se zasmál a proměnil se zase v belgického vlčáka Tichošlápka.

Pak šli celkem mlčky do Lhotky a přes ní skoro na okraj vesnice ke stavení Karin Novákové –Snapové.

,,Takže takto to vypadá ten dům za dne?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ano typická venkovská chalupa." Prohlásil Ron a znovu zazvonil na ten elektronický zvonek.

,,To jako nemůžeme vstoupit, aniž by nám někdo otevřel?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Nedělej to, pokud je to život milý Draco. Severus Snape sem dal silná ochranná kouzla. Vstoupit sem může jenom Karin a děti nebo její rodiče nebo bratr. Ostatní musí někdo z těchto osob pustit. Mám v plánu sem do budoucna pozvat Billa, aby to předělal na štíty jako kolem Doupěte." Řekl Ron a čekal až se zjeví paní domu.

Karin také přišla v černém kabátu ledabyle přehozeným přes sebe a v galoších jim otevřít. Když však uviděla Tichošlápka tak popadla koště a šla s koštětem otevřít.

Draco jí chtěl podat ruku a představit se, ale Karin se prosmykla kolem něho a s skoro z bojovým rykem praštila Tichošlápka koštětem přes čumák.

,,Zmiz ty bestie, já potulné psy nemám ráda. Kde se ta černota k vám přidala." Řekla a už se chytala uhodit Tichošlápka znovu, když ten se proměnil před ní v člověka.

Karin vypustila ztlumený výkřik a upustila koště. No se to mělo tak, že Sirius byl víc jak o hlavu větší než ona.

,,Já nejsem žádný potulný pes, ale Sirius Black." Řekl Sirius a mnul si nos jestli ho nemá zlomený.

,,Och tak. Rone proč jsi sem si ho přivedl, já počítala jenom s vámi dvěma,, otočila hlavu na Harryho, ,,a tím Dracem Malfyoem" otočila hlavu na Draca.

,,On se neočekávaně nás chytil Karin, prej by se v Anglii nudil a moc se opil." Řekl Ron.

,,Dělám si dobrovolný detox organizmu madam." Řekl Sirius.

,,Hlavně zůstaňte člověkem pane Blacku, já tu psy této velikosti nechci." Řekla Karin a sebrala ze země koště.

,,Dobrá, Tichošlápek není zván." Vzdychl Sirius a dodal.

,,A to pane Blacku si nechte, připadám si tím příliš starý. Mám už raději své jméno Sirius." Řekl Sirius.

,,Tak dobrý, tak tedy tykání. Karin, těší mě, že poznávám toho věhlasného útěkáře." Podala mu ruku.

,,Útěkáře, no to je jedno, já dobré jméno u vašeho manžela nikdy neměl." Podal si s ní ruku Sirius.

,,Proč ne velké psy?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Když byl Lucas 2letý klučík tak ho napadl pes a on se velkých ras psů bojí. Jo kdyby tady Sirius například čivava, tak by nevadil." Řekla Karin.

,,Ach tak, to to je mi líto, že jsem se tu zjevil takto." Omlouval se Sirius.

,,Jedině Siriuse zmenšit." Navrhl Ron.

,,Tak to kategoricky odmítám." Zavrtěl hlavou Sirius.

Draco se nad tím uchechtl. Sirius Black jako čivava, to byl byl vtip století.

,,Jo ty musíš být Draco Malfoy, o kterém jsem mnohokrát slyšela od Severuse." Objala Karin nečekaně s koštětem v jedné ruce Draca a vlepila mu pusu na tvář. Takové přijetí nečekal.

,,Pojďte dál, je pod nulou." Řekla a otevřela dokořán branku k domu.

Sirius v duchu pomyslel. Já dostanu koštětem po čumáku a Narcissy syn pusu. Definitivně žena Severuse Snapa, ta Karin.

Vešli do chodby, kde u stáli vedle dveří natěšená Lilly a Lucas, oba byli trochu více nastrojení než minule přišlo Harrymu. Lucas měl na sobě džíny a flanelovou košili modrou s bílým a černým proužkem a Lilly červené šaty s bílím motivem kvítku a šedé punčocháče. Však stále ještě byli oba poznat.

,,Rony je zpět." Zářili oči Lilly.

,,Ale kdo jsou ti dva?" Ptal se Lucas a trochu přestoupil před setru. Sirius tento postoj byl jako pocit dežaví. Tohle rozhodně byl syn Severuse Snapa, na to by dal ruku do ohně. Tenhle postoj znal z školních let, kdy si vždy ten stoupl před Lilly jako štít. A ten výraz byl více než přesný.

,,Lilly a Lucasy, tohle je Draco Malfoy a trošku neohlášená návštěva v podobě Siriuse Blacka." Přestavila je Karin.

Sirius přešel k těm dvěma a dřepl si k nim, aby jim srovnaný s výškou.

,,Rád vás poznávám osobně Lilly a Lucasy. Jste pro mě zarážející překvapení."

,,Překvápení?" Ptal Lucas.

,,No já dlouho o vás nevěděl. Váš tatínek o vás ani necekl krom támhle Rona."Řekl Sirius.

,,Severus nás tím všechny chránil." Řekl Draco.

,,No vás minimálně." Dodal Harry.

,,Aha a budu si tedy moci zahrát s Ronem šachy, když tu jste pane Siriusi?" Ptal se Lucas.

,,Ale jistě proč bych ti bránil ve hře Lucasi, to pane si nech. Vaše maminka je má sestřenice, tak mi můžeš říkat klidně strýčku okej?" Řekl Sirius. A v duchu si řekl, strýčku Siriusi, kolik těch neteří a synovců ještě budeš mít.

,,Strýčku Siriuisi?" Ptala se Lilly.

,,Tvé maminky pravý tatínek, ze kterým jí měla vaše babičky, je můj strejda. Proto. A ten blonďák Draco je váš bratranec také, i když je o dost starší. Však je neškodný asi jako medvídek na hraní." Ukázal na Draca Sirius.

Draco Malfoy se tvářil trochu uraženě. On není žádný plyšák.

,,Wáu a Rony s námi příbuzný není náhodou?" Ptala se Lilly.

,,Vzdáleně stejně jako Harry." Řekl Sirius. Jemu se zdálo, že ta malá byla do Rona zaláskovaná na poměry pětileté slečny. Pamatoval si něco podobného u Nymfadory když byla malá už tenkrát na mladší verzi Remuse. Nemaluj čerta na zeď Siriusi Ron má slečnu, aby tak dokonale napodobil svého drahého profesora tak to je vychován příliš jako Weasley. Nehledě, že by to asi nepřežil portrét Severuse Snapa a Molly Weasleyová by z toho měla minimálně srdeční slabost nebo rovnou infarkt.

,,Pojďte do kuchyně, udělám vám čaj a mám tam občerstvení." Řekla Karin a otevřela do kuchyně.

Celá kompanie se navalila do sednice a Draco tu uviděl jemu známá kamna.

,,Mohu si tu sednou?" Ptal se rovnou Karin.

,,Jistě." Kývla Karin.

Draco si tam rovnou vlezl a sedl si do tureckého sedu. Připadal si jako u mámy a Johnatana v Aglsey.

Mělo to tu podobný ráz. A kamna krásně hřála.

Ron si rovnou uzmul chlebíček a zakousl se do něj. Ty prostě byly božské a v jeho žaludku převálcovaly Harryho a máminu kuchyni a bylo jedno jestli to dělal Severus Snape nebo Karin.

,,Takže ty Siriusi jsi vlastně můj bratranec?" Ptala se Karin a dala konvici na sporák.

,,Jo překvapení i pro mě, že mám další sestřenici. Však Narcisse jsi jistým způsobem podobná." Řekl Sirius a ještě si jednou prohlédl více dopodrobna. Oválný obličej výrazné lícní kosti a menší brada. Typické dešťovky Blacků a rty, které mu připomněly mladší verzi profesorky McGonagolový. Výrazné souměrné obočí a tmavě blond vlasy rozpuštěné a sahající k okraji ramen. Postavy kterou měla Narcissa než oznámila, že čeká malé s tím rozdílem, že měla kulatější a silnější prsty u rukou a ne ty delikátní sirky Narcissy. A ruce též byly silnější, takže bylo jasné, že mimo školy ta žena dělá i rukama a sílu v nich musí mít, dle jejího úderu. Naštěstí koště byl smeták a nebylo to kladivo, to byl dopadl mnohem hůře.

,,Narcissa, to je…" Větu Karin nedokončila a otočila se na Draca, který si zatím prohlížel obrázky co mu přinesla ukázat Lilly a Lucas.

,,Jo moje máma. I já musím říct, že být na ulici, tak bych si vás spletl." Zvedl hlavu Draco.

,,To je maminka té Narcisse tak podobná, Draco?" Ptala se Lilly.

,,Ano, ale teď má tvoje mamka kratší vlasy než moje mamka Lilly a také čeká mého malého sourozence, víš. A klidně jí říkej teto Narcisso, ona je také tvá teta." Řekl Draco.

,,Super, takže kromě tety Ivy a Marie, mám ještě tetu Narcissu." Řekla Lilly a usmála se od ucha k uchu.

,,A ta má také jméno podle kytky jako já. Mamka má vždy Narcisy na zahradě." Dodala Lilly.

,,No to je pravda." Uznal Draco.

,,Jo ještě máte tetu Andromédu a strejdu Reguluse." Dodal Sirius.

,,Divná jména, jméno tety Narcissy je lepší." Řekla Lilly.

,,To jsou souhvězdí na nebi ne?" Ptal se Lucas.

,,Fího je fakt super, že to víš Lucasi." Řekl Sirius.

,,Paní z planetária nám o nich povídala a o planetách kolem sluníčka, když jsme tam byli v říjnu se školkou." Řekl Lucas.

,,Lucas toho ví strašně moc. Mamka říká, že má paměť jako slon." Řekla Lilly.

,,Což je pravda, jinak bych to neříkala. Je celý po tatínkovi, nasává vědomost. Schválně Lucasi do kolika umíš v angličtině a češtině počítat." Řekla Karin.

,,Do sta. A paní učitelka nás učí to i německy. Už umím počítat v němčině do deseti a hrát schovku s tím." Řekl hrdě Lucas.

Draco a Sirius si pomysleli, tolik jsem v tom věku ani neuměl. Definitivně geny Snapa.

,,Hm teď si chci konečně zahrát šachy s Ronem. Slibuje to dlouho jako nám paní učitelka ve školce, že nás naučí hrát na to její piano co má." Řekl Lucas.

,,Hrát piano, ty by jsi chtěl se naučit hrát na piáno?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Noty už umím díky zpívání ve sboru co vede paní učitelka Hrušková v Lidušce." Řekl Lucas a slezl z kamen a vyřítil se z kuchyně.

,,Jo brácha zpívá." Řekla Lilly.

,,No to jsem slyšel, ale sbor, to jako v kostele?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ne, když byli Lucasi čtyři, tak mi paní učitelka učitelka řekla, že je můj malý velký zpěváček a chtělo by to kroužek, aby mohl svůj talent rozvíjet. Tak jsem ho přihlásila do Lidové školy umění do sboru pro nejmenší. Říkají si ptáčci a je jich tak třicet. Lucase to moc baví, je tam jak ryba ve vodě." Řekla Karin.

,,A ty Lilly chodíš na nějaký kroužek?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Já hodím na fotbal." Řekla Lilly a nasadila stowattový úsměv.

,,Fotbal?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Jo jsem levé křídlo útoku. Pan učitel říká že jsem děsná střela." Řekla Lilly.

,,No když jsem Lucase přihlásila do sboru tak Lilly chtěla začít chodit na fotbal. Od malička se něj dívala s mým otcem. On je děsný fanoušek kladenského týmu a nakazil tím Lilly. Otázka je jak to naší malé střele vydrží." Opřela si hlavu o ruku Karin.

,,Navždycky." Řekla přesvědčivě Lilly.

Sirius si pomyslel, Merline tak tohle není ani za mák dvojnice Lilly, ale úplně jiné číslo. A to má být malá holčička, cožpak si nehraje s panenkami. V tom se přiřítil Lucas a držel v rukou velký sešit a podal ho Dracovi.

,,Tohle se učíme s paní učitelkou Hruškovou." Řekl a sám nalistoval jednu stranu.

,,A tohle jsem psal já podle jejích not a dokonce jsem se pod to podepsal. To Lilly neumí, ale já ano." Řekl Lucas.

Draco Malfoy se podíval noty a musel uznat, že ten prcek umí notový zápis a i své jméno napsat. Lucas mu začal být děsivý.

,,Lilly zazpíváš si se mnou?" Ptal se Lucas.

,,A co?" Ptala se Lilly.

,,Tichou noc, já vím, že není Štědrý den, ale Silvestr, ale to na rozdíl od jiných zvládneš." Řekl Lucas.

,,Okej." Řekla nesměle Lilly.

Lucas napodobil dirigentskou hůlku prstem a začal v kuchyni zpívat s Lilly Tichou noc.

Harry bylo jako by někdo praštil odrážeskou pálkou. To slyšel z nahrávek jeho babičky, tento hlas. Ten kluk je kopie Severuse Snapa co se týče hlasu. Když jí oba dokončili tak Lucas to zazpíval sám i v tom cizím jazyce o kterém jim Karin řekla, že je to čeština. To už i Sirius protáčel panenky a napil se čaje. Tohle je materiál do Hagvaspáru, polylinguální dítě, které nasává vědomosti jak houba. Když Lucas skončil, tak sklidil potlesk. On se také uklonil a řekl.

,,Skočím pro šachy. Těš se Rony, tentokrát ti dám na frak."

A zase zmizel z kuchyně.

,,Ty jsi s ním hrál šachy?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Jo on věděl jenom základy co ho učil jeho tatínek, ale kombinace a koncovky vůbec. A tady Lilly jsem to učil úplně od začátku. Co dělat, když je venku vánice nebo je tam kosa, že by psa nevyhnal." Řekl Ron a dokončil čtvrtý chlebíček.

,,Ale nejsou na to trochu prťávý?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Náhodou já jsem velká. Největší z holek v naší skupině v školce." Urazila se Lilly.

,,Já myslel na šachy, to je náročná hra." Mínil Draco.

,,Náhodou je to zábava a Rony je skvělý učitel. Moje oblíbená figurka je královna a věže. Jsou fakt síla." Řekla Lilly a dodala.

,,A Lucas má rád koně jako Rony. Ti dva jsou jako vejce. Brácha se opičí a nenechá mě vyhrát."

Dracovi stekla po čele kapička potu. Jestli Ronald Weasley je naučil šachy, tak on by s nimi neměl hrát. On v totiž té hře nemohl ho dobýt a jedině si rval z Rona vlasy. A coby také chtěl od kluka, který porazil v dvanácti Minervu McGonagolovou.

,,No já mám rád střelce Lilly. Až dohraje Ron tu hru s tvým bráškou co říkáš na šachy proti mně?" Ptal se Sirius.

,,Ble to si počkáš strýčku Siriusi, ti se dokážou ždímat dvě hodiny i víc. Ne přinesu druhé šachy, když Lucas je dostal od Ježíška svoje vlastní." Řekla Lilly a také zmizela z kuchyně.

Sirius se otočil na Rona.

,,Ty jsi mu dal dárek šachy?" Ptal se.

,,Ježíšek." Usmál se potutelně Ron.

,,Není trochu brzo, aby se to učili, to je dost složité na soustředění Rone." Řekl Harry.

,,He mě to nepřišlo a to jsem se to učil v tom věku od táty. Však v devíti pak už prohrával on ne já." Řekl Ron jako by se nechumelilo.

,,Na Rona si v šachách netroufnu ani já. Moje kolegyně Lada z školy, tomu rozumí víc než já a řekla, že Veronica ovládá Rétiho systém a rozebrala její Hromádku indickou, kterou tak krásně vyhrávala. Musela jsem jí uklidnit pralinkami a trochu jí nalhat, že Rony hraje závodně v Anglii." Řekla Karin.

,,Já to mám jako hobby krom malování." Pokrčil rameny Ron.

,,Věřte Karin, ale já nikdy nad ním nevyhrál a Hermiona už vůbec." Řekl Harry.

V tom se přiřítil Lucas a Lilly s dvěma krabicemi. Na nich bylo napsáno Anglicky šachy. Jedna však byla ze dřeva a druhá voskovaného papíru.

Lucas si sedl ke stolu a začal z dřevěné krabice vyndávat věci. Byly to obyčejné mudlovské šachy, ale s tím rozdělem, že připomínaly ty kouzelnické a byly z kovu. To Lilly figurky byly z dřeva a vyrobené na soustruhu. Karin když viděla, že jsou hráči zaneprázdnění hrou, tak se otočila na Harryho.

,,Slyšela jsem o tobě od Rona, že rád vaříš, když tu máme hosta na víc, mohla bych tě poprosit o pomocnou ruku v kuchyni Harry Pottere?" Ptala se.

,,Jistě." Řekl Harry.

Draco byl však zvědavý na tu hru a tak to s napětím pozoroval. Lilly byla v jednání rychlá střela doopravdy, ale Lucas byl přemýšlivý a každý tah si očima rozmýšlel, to Draco viděl i na druhé straně u Ronalda. Strýc Sirius chtěl ulovit Lilly na špek, ale nevyšlo mu to a přišel o obě věže, což s vrzáním zubu jenom těžko skousl. Zvláště od pětileté holčičky. Však jakmile Lilly sebral královnu, tak získal převahu a za deset tahů to ukončil tím, že jí udusil krále jako slepici. To na druhé straně stolu se odehrávalo něco co připomínalo zákopovou válku. Sice Lucas přišel o střelce a jednu věž, ale koně měl stále v pozoru a jak vidno dával Ronovi zabrat, což pokládal Draco za zázrak. Ten zase neměl už polovinu pěšců a jeho střelec doslovně bojoval o život. Draco se kousl do rtu, protože tohle nebyla obyčejná partie, ale Ron zkoušel na Lucase trik, který o Vánocích použil na jeho. Však on Lucasi nebude napovídat, a nechá jestli na to skočí, ať se učí. Neskočil a místo toho citelně Rona zasáhl a sebral mu jeho oblíbenou kobylu a to věží. Och Weasley zrudl jako paprika div nevypustil oheň a do Lucase se obul.

Však ten využil jeho zlosti a sebral mu královnou i druhého koně. Draco se začal usmívat. Možná ani tak Hagvaspár jako Zmijozelské hádě před ním sedí a hezky se plazí k cíli. Ronald Weasley totiž vypadal jako by ho svlékli do naha. Bez koní byl dost nejistý v kramflecích. A to drzé prťavé mládě hlavního hada Zmijozelské koleje se začalo usmívat. To už se díval společně s ním i Sirius, Lilly od plotny i Harry a přitom dával pozor na nějaké smažení. Lucas si počkal, až se mu Ron doslovně objevil s královnou před branami a pak spustil pastičku na myši jak tomu tahu Draco říkal. Královnu sice nechytl, ale místo toho si dal jako předkrm zbytek pěšců Ronalda. Takže ten nemohl už nechat povstat ze záhrobí své drahé čilé kobyly. Draco si poprvé užíval pohled na hru. Ten Lucas má v sobě fakticky neobvyklé talenty a Ronald ho neměl ty šachy učit. Je mu pět a chce přetrumfnout svého učitele. O je, ten má ambice jako pravý Zmjozel, geny Severuse Snapa není radno podceňovat. Dle obličeje Rona Weasleyho, ten hořečnatě přemýšlel jak na Lucase a ten mezitím si postavil kopí a šel vřed, jako v bitvě o Bradavice armáda domácích skřítku. A ne že by nechal sedět na peci svého krále, ne ten v tom kopí byl také. Však Weasley by nebyl Weasley, aby se vzdal a začal mordovat ty figury hlava nehlava. Celé to skončilo nakonec k překvapení všech patem, protože na poli skončili dva opuštění králové. Trochu smutný pohled, když se toto stane.

Sirius měl k té hře hodně velký respekt a tak zatleskal.

,,No páni Lucasi, dokázal jsi právě něco, kdo nikdo z naší koleje nesvedl. Zahrát alespoň pat nad Ronem. Ron je fakt mizera v té hře, jak si mohl vidět. Však myslím, že by jsi obstál i proti profesorům v Bradavicích." Řekl Harry a zatleskal také.

,,Děkuji." Řekl červený ve tvářích Lucas.

,,Respekt Lucasi, tohle byla parádní hra. Připravit Ronalda o jeho kobylky, to nebylo milé." Řekl Draco.

,,No v jedné pohádce bylo, že nejlepší je připravit draka o jeho oheň a najelt mu do tlamy vodu. A já si představil pod tím drakem Rona a jeho figury. Jeho ohně jsou jeho kobyly a bez nich a dámy je jako drak bez ohně, ale konec mi nevyšel, moc jsem spěchal, protože jsem cítil řízky." Řekl Lucas zakručelo mu v břiše.

Draco si pomyslel, u Morgany ten cvrček je stratég jako Weasley. Merline jestli toto bude na Bradavicích, tak by se měl profesorských sbor teple obléct a nechat si ušít čepice z dračí kůže. Bude jim pálit mozkové závity.

,,Jo Ronald je jako drak, to máš pravdu." Řekl uznale Draco.

,,No musím uznat, že jsi mi dal zabrat a je mi jasné, že porosteš Lucasi a tím pádem i tvoje hra. Je čas zase trochu oprášit vědomosti z šachů a nesoustředit se jenom koně. Díky za ukázaní mé slabiny. Moje zbraň je má slabina a proto musím najít něco jiného. Na takového prcka jsi fakt třída." Řekl Ron a postavil se a podal mu ruku.

,,Není zač Rony." Podal si s ním Lucas ruku.

,,No Lucas je také ten drak ve hře, ale chrlí led, sněhové vločky a vodu." Řekla Lilly.

,,To byl skutečný gambit." Zasmál se Sirius.

,,Jo je oběd." Řekla do toho Karin.

,,Super." Ozval se hladový Lucas.

* * *

Alastor Moddy seděl v kanceláři Ministra kouzel a díval se kolem sebe svým jedním okem. Až si vyřídí papírování ohledně jeho příchodu mezi živé tak bude moct se konečně zaobírat vyhledáním vhodného léčitele, který by mu pomohl získat novou protézu nohy a oka, nejlépe obojí magické, aby byl znovu plně fit a své poměry.

A chtěl to udělat co nejdřív. Takže bohužel trochu zkazil Silvestra v kruhu rodinném ministrovi kouzel.

Však musel uznat, že ten mladý chlap, no bylo mu 37 let podle všeho, Alastorovi 70 a pár měsíců, měl vkus. Ta kancelář vypadala asi tak až na tu vlajku jak by si jí bejt ministr zařídil Alastor sám. No asi by si Alastor nepořídil tu umělohmotnou podlahu sem, ale nechal parkety, ale toto byl nejmladší ministr historie Ministerstva kouzel a nějakou tu modernu ve svém kanceláři mu Alastor z radostí prominul, když si vyslechl co ten člověk vše za těch pár měsíců ve službě dokázal. Výkon, který Alastorovi imponoval. Všechny zákony ohledně mudlorozených, které nezrušil Kinsley padly do týdne dle Arthura, poté důchodová reforma, no to sice byl nápad královny, ale Cresewell a Strombolli to aplikovali úspěšně na kouzelnický svět. Poté informační systém pro obyvatelstvo kam přesunout své nemocné po zrušení Munga, Reorganizace bystrozorského oddělení, aktivace a rekonstrukce kadetní školy bystrozorů, kontrola nad Gringottovou bankou, nehledě na nové zákony ohledně adopcí, osvojení či poručnictví mladých kouzelníků a čarodějek. Bylo vidět za Cresewellem hromada práce.

A ministerstvo dle Arthura jelo jako stroj hezky promazaný a konečně s energii. No nebylo divu, když tu najednou bylo tolik nových lidí. Hlavně mladých lidí. Člověk tu skoro nepotkal staršího kouzelníka krom návštěv a schůzek se starými skoro stoletými starci. Ne tady po chodbách tančili nožky jako při valčíku mladých čarodějek a rázným krokem proudili davy kouzelníku. Byl to jako melodie pochodové hudby britské armády. Ministerstvo se stalo srdcem, které dostalo novou krev a začalo běhat, aby shodilo balast let nečinnosti.

Alastor měl za to, že zde on, už není zapotřebí, svou houpavou chůzí invalidy a šedinami. Však nevěděl jako to má s financemi natož jak to bude s ním dál. Předtím než se mu to stalo, vlastnil rodinný domek svých rodičů v Skotském Fort Williemu a malý byt v Londýně, kde trávil většinu času už více jak 15 let.

Do kanceláře vešel sám ministr, ale hned za ním mladá žena Alastor jí neznal, až na ministra osobně, jelikož se už sním krátce setkal u pana Pottera doma. Ne na Grimouldově náměstí nebyl ubytován, tam bylo plno teď přes svátky, ale místo toho bydlel u Andromédy Tonskové a jejího malého vnoučka Teddyho. Typicky Dora, nakazila všechny okolo tou nejméně mužnou verzí toho jména a zkomolila tomu malému jméno. Však Alastor mu říkal Tedd, aby si ten malý nepřipadal jako přerostlý plyšák. Když nemá ten malý tatínka a dědu, jenom kmotra, tak Alastor chtěl trochu suplovat dědu tomu malému. Trošku k nelibosti Andromédy, protože naučil Tedda jíst šunku a párky, aby nebyl ten malý jenom libovém masíčku a zeleninových přesnídávkách, když mu rostou první zoubky.

Jo nechal ho cucnout máslového ležáku, což Andromédu dost naštvalo, ale z porovnáním ostatním alkoholem byl máslový ležák šťávička pro prcky, když jí mohly děti od 11 let.

,,Pane Moddy, takže jsme na rychlo postavili vás opětovný návrat mezi žijící kouzelníky. Druhého ledna vyjde oficiální článek v Denní věštci článek, aby se lidi nedivili." Řekl na začátek ministr kouzel.

,,Článek, doufám, že ho nebude psát Holoubková?" Ptal se Alastor.

,,Ne tedy slečna Spinetová, jedna z redaktorek Denního věštce." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,Ráda vás znova vidím pane Moddy." Řekla ta mladá čarodějka a podala s ním ruku.

,,Spinetová, to mi něco říká." Řekl Moddy.

,,Spolupracovala jsem na Potterově hodince Lee Jordána a dvojčat Weasleyových. Jsem jejích ročník a členka Bradavické armády." Usmála se Alice Spinetová.

,,Aha, tady vane vítr." Řekl Alastor a v duchu si pomyslel, že Potterova studentská armáda je jak chobotnice. Vlezli a vetřeli se všude, dle Siriuse Blacka. No Alastor musel s tím souhlasit. Bradavice, Denní věštec, Ministerstvo kouzel, obchodní sféra a mudlovský svět. Jo díky Potterovy a Finch-Flechliemu a Georgi Weasleymu i Britská vláda v podobě britské panovnice a jejích kouzelníku. Vůči nim Voldemort byl vůčihledně amatér a Brumbál mimino.

,,Pak budete prohlášen za živoucí osobu a tím bude opraveno i vaše vyznamenání z I Memorián na normální Merlinův řád první třídy a bude vám vyplaceno k tomu náležejících 1000 galeonů." Řekl dále ministr kouzel.

,,No malé slušné mění." Řekl Alastor Moddy. Za to by se dalo sehnat možná dokonce i nějaké bydlení a nehledě na protézy.

,,To není vše, díky novým zákonům vám bude navrácen váš bývalý trezor v Gringottově bance s částkou 996 galeonů. To pro vás je jistě příjemná zpráva pane Moddy." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,To zajisté ano, pane ministře, jenom doufám, že to nemá žádné ale?" Ptal se Alastor.

,,Krom článku pro Denní věštec s popisem událostí, kde popíšete vaše věznění na ostrově a váš návrat který vyprodukujete se slečnou Spinetovou, je tu ještě jedna věc pane Moddy." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,Jaká?" Ptal se Moddy.

,,Grinngoští skřeti odmítli váš účet nadále zpravovat pane Moddy a o váš poklad se doslovně starat. Však si můžete vaše galeony přesunout do jiné magické banky. Poslední dobou to udělalo několik kouzelníku a čarodějek. Gringottova banka začíná být nepohodlná Moddy vůči nám, když jsme na ní zatlačili skrz některé jejich řekněme nepěkné zvyky." Řekl ministr kouzel.

Alastor se zamračil. To znamenalo se přihlásit k jiné bance a papírování kolem toho.

,,Pane Moddy můžu vám doporučit buď Švýcarskou magickou banku a pojišťovnu nebo od prvního ledna vstupuje na scénu úplně nová banka, jistě si pamatujete rodinu Smith?" Řekla Alice Spinetová.

,,Ano." Zamračil se Alastor.

,,Sally Smithová jako odnož firmy jenž zdědila po svém muži, která obchodovala z drahými kovy a sklem zřídila banku. První Britskou kouzelnickou banku pro kouzelníky, zkráceně PBKB. Jistě by jí potěšilo mít jako prvního klienta vás pane Moddy." Řekla Alice.

Alastor Moddy dal ruce do stříšky. A ještě banka, ne, ti jsou fakt jako chobotnice.

,,To chcete potopit Gringottovi?" Ptal se Alastor.

,,Ale kde že, jenom je naučit, že musí se vyvíjet a také si zvyknou na konkurenci. Moc si zvykli na to, že si mohli diktovat co chtěli a neměli soupeře, dle George. Tak jim toho soupeře dáli, nebo spíš soupeře v množném čísle, pane Moddy." Řekla Alice Spinetová.

Alastor Moddy v duchu zaúpěl. Sice už je jenom jedno dvojče živo, ale o to je zákeřnější. Aby zase nebylo povstání skřetů.

,,A skřeti budou v dohledné době demilitarizování. Na stole má britská královna dekret, který zakazuje skřetům vlastnit zbraně, které nemají nahlášené a schválené pověřencem pro magické záležitosti jejího veličenstva. Už máme objednaný nákladní vůz z magickou úpravou na zabavené zbraně a skupinu kouzelníku jež udělají případný odhad nebezpečného zvířectva, jelikož je známo, že Grinngoští skřeti měli minimálně jednoho draka ve vlastnictví, možná jich mají víc." Mínil ministr kouzel.

Alastor si pomyslel, u Lucifer je úplný břídil vůči Cressewellovi a britské královně.

,,No tak to přesunu, ale kam to přesunu rozhodnu sám." Řekl Alastor Moddy.

,,Další věc pane Moddy, vy jste byl k datu vaší domnělé smrti v invalidním důchodu, viďte? Pobíral jste odchodné jak se tomu říkalo od Ministerstva kouzel?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Ne od doby, co nastoupil od úřadu ministra kouzel Kornelius Popletal. Však jsem měl slušné mění po rodičích, když se už dost smrsklo. Tedy to odchodné jsem pobíral asi tak do roku 1990. Popletal mě vyšoupl kvůli mému nízkému věku jako další veterány, jenž měli zranění, ale nízký věk. Cítil jsem zatím někoho ze Smrtijdů, jenž se vymluvili na Imperius." Vypověděl Alastor Moddy.

,,Chápu a vlastně to víme, ale chtěli jsme to slyšet od vás pane Moddy osobně. Odchodné tedy bude zpětně vyplaceno, jak kdysi vám chodilo v plné výši 1008 galeonů a i nadále vám jako invalidovi bude vyplácen nově invalidní důchod, který bude stanoven podle vaší invalidity. Tu stanový pan léčitel Stephard z léčitelské kliniky v Reddingu. Tady máte od něho pozvánku na prohlídku 2. ledna ve 10 hodin dopoledne. Doufám, že na ten den nemáte žádné plány." Řekl ministr kouzel.

Alastor Moddy se překvapeně díval. Tomu říkal dobré časy. A tu prohlídku nějak přetrpí a možná mu udělají tam i obě protézy, kdo ví. Rozhodně ten mladý chlap už pro něho udělal víc než jeho předchůdci. Měl u něho body v dobru.

,,Další záležitost je vaše adresa pane Moddy. Pokud jsem pochopil přes krb pana Pottera dobře, tak jste zatím ubytován u madam Tonskové, je tomu tak?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

Alastor Moddy kývl.

,,A před tím, než jste byl uvězněn na tom ostrově, tak jste vlastnil dvě nemovitosti, je tomu tak pane Moddy?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Ano můj byt v Londýně a usedlost po mých rodičích ve Fort Williemu. Nevíte co s tím stalo?" Ptal se Alastor a tušil, že z jeho rodným domem nedopadlo dobře a bůh ví jak dopadl jeho byteček.

,,V tomhle ohledu vám musím pane Moddy říct špatnou správu. Váš byt vyhořel dva týdny poté co jste byl prohlášen za mrtvého a váš rodný dům byl srovnán se zemí Smrtijedy v rámci jejich plánu 29.září. Však se podařilo zachránit manželi Lupinovými valnou část vašeho osobního majetku. Jistě si všiml, že vaše knihy jsou nalezení v u madam Tonskové." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,Ano." Řekl Alastor.

,,A další část je v domě Remuse Lupina, jenž má ve vlastnictví a spravuje George Weasley dle poslední vůle, až do plnoletosti jeho syna Edwarda Lupina. Myslím, že by jste si měl promluvit z panem Weasley a on vám jistě vaše věci ochotně vydá." Řekl ministr kouzel.

Alastor Moddy se rozzářil. Takže jeho věci jsou uskladněné v chaloupce Remuse a proto ten s Dorou se přemístil do zahradního domku u Andromédy a Tedda staršího. A sice Potter je kmotr, ale majetek má George Weasley. Asi Remus dobře věděl, že George Weasley je finančně zdatnější než Harry Potter, proto to napsal do své vůle. Tah mistra, pomyslel si Alastor.

,,Vzhledem, že v této akci provedl dle výpovědi pana Malfoye, pod veritásérem ze dne tohoto roku, Corban Yaxley, činný smrtijed na Ministerstvu kouzel, tak jste pokládán podle zákona o válečných reparacích války proti Tomu Raddlu za oběť. A jako oběti vám bude vrácena škodná částka dle odborného posudku nemovitostí Alana Follyho a jeho učně Seamuse Finnigena –Malfoye." Řekl ministr kouzel.

,,Počkejte Seamuse Finnigena pomlčka Malfoye, slyšel jsem dobře?" Ptal se Alastor.

,,Pan Seamus a pan Draco uzavřeli pakt bratrský a tím sluší panu Seamusi nosit obě příjmení. Mimo toho, že je zástupce pana Mafoye v obchodní činnosti v případě nepřítomnosti nebo nemoci." Odpověděl ministr kouzel a Alice Spinestova ho doplnila.

,,No oni budou v dohledné době stejně bráchové, paní Malfoyová si bere otce Seamuse. Jsou už delší dobu zasnoubeni, pane Moddy."

Alastorovi se orosilo čelo. Definitivně chobotnice ten Potterův spolek, dokonce i Malfoye, bourání a stavební posudky mají pod palcem. Kam se hrabe Fénixův řád, ten je malinký jak kapka vůči nim.

,,A podle nich váš malý byt, který se nacházel v nekouzelnické části Londýna v části Londýna jménem Holborn. Měl Dvě ložnice, lodžii, kuchyni a koupelnu a nacházel se v přízemí domu, byl vyčíslen s ohledem na nemovitosti v okolí na 660 000 liber šterlingu tady v přepočtu na galeony na 4 782 galeonu a 6 srpců. Ty vám k 1.1 1999 budou připsány zpět na účet. Další vaše nemovitost zděděná po vašich rodičích Brendánovi a Polyxéně Moddyových, byla vaše rodinná vila ve Fort Williemu. Ta dle rekonstrukčních kouzel pana Follyho měla šest ložnic, dvě koupelny, studovnu, lodžii, kuchyni a špajzku, je tomu tak pane Moddy?" Ptal se ministr kouzel.

,,Ano a sklep." Dodal Alastor.

,,Hm ano na to bych zapomněl, sklep. Tato budova dle rekonstručních kouzel byla vyčíslena na škodní cenu vzhledem k lokaci ve Skotsku na 330 000 liber šterlingu tedy v přepočtu na galeony na 2 608 galeonů a 7 srpců. I tato částka vám bude vyplacena k datu na vás účet, pane Moddy." Řekl ministr kouzel.

Alastor v duchu počítal a uznal, že za to může v klidu a míru žít a mít se blaze jako prase v žitě. No sice ho překvapily částky, které podle něho byly určeny za jeho byt, u rodného domu tuto cenu předpokládal vyšší, ale jak se tak říká, nekoukej se na darovanému koni na zuby.

,,No poslední co se vám přiznává jako oběti Corbana Yaxleyho, je nemovitost, kterou dostala věnem jeho zemřela choť a kterou nikdy neobýval v Challe na ostrově Whithe. Jedná se o dům se třemi ložnicemi a lodžií, kuchyní, jídelnou, koupelnou a studovnou. Velmi krásné místo a má dokonce i zahradu a kilometr od toho je krásná pláž." Řekl ministr kouzel.

Alastor si tak jedině vzpomněl na ostrov Helgy z Mrzimoru když toto uslyšel.

,,Tak si ten barák nechte, mě to připadá jako vyhnanství na tom ostrově, kde jsem byl." Řekl zamračeně.

Ministr kouzel pokrčil rameny a řek ,,tak dobrá pane Moddy, však vy si svoje bydlení vyřešíte sám."

Na to Alastor jenom radostně kývl. Andromédě Tonskové řekne, že maximálně do konce března zůstane u ní a případně jí bude platit nájem a pak se přestěhuje do svého. Však ona ho neodmítne.

,,Tak to je vše co bych rád probral já, však musím vás obeznámit s tím, že jistě v dohledné době s vámi bude chtít mluvit rada investiční skupiny Fénixův oheň, která po vás pojmenovala náměstí ve výstavbě, která začne 1.března. Budou chtít, aby jste s tím souhlasil a nechal tyto plány být. Vím, že vám jistě není moc po chutí, ale bohužel jste přišel trochu do našeho světa pozdě a nebylo by milé kazit rozdělané plány pane Moddy. A magický lid a její veličenstvo si velmi váží vaší osoby." Řekl ministr.

Alastor Moddy si povzdechl. Ne po chuti mu to není ani zdaleka, ale další věc byla, že ta rada obsahovala ztraceně dost kouzelníků a čarodějku, kteří byli lstivý a uměli mluvit a přemlouvat a od malička měli ostré lokty. A on se sám těžko ubrání a kvůli tomu se nikdo za ním nepostaví, protože to všichni berou jako čest.

,,A teď vás pane Moddy přenechám slečně Spinetové." Usmál se ministr kouzel, rozloučil se a zmizel ke své rodině.

,,Nebojte já nekoušu, pane Moddy. Co by jste řekl na milý rozhovor pro Denní věštec u dobrého jídla v Prasečím rypáku v Prasinkách u Alberthofa Brumbála?" Ptala se ho Alice Spinetová.

,,Všemi deseti, já už myslel, že navrhnete nějakou kavárnu nedej bože madam Pacinkovou?" Řekl Alastor.

,,Ne, tam to nemám ráda ani já. A tam budeme mít klid náš rozhovor a dnes má prej Alberthof na meníčku pro Silvestr pečené uhoře." Řekla Alice Spinetová.

,,Ano to budeme." Řekl Moddy a pečeného úhoře už neměl léta.

* * *

Sirius Black se velice těžce zapřel do židle a vydal vzdech. Právě se přežral, jako hodně dlouho ne. Nejprve měl tu zvláštní polévku z kapřího kaviáru, podle toho českého receptu, a pak tomu co říkali zde řízek a k tomu ten bramborový salát. Podle Siriuse kalorická bomba větší než smažená šunka z Británie, ale bylo to ztraceně dobré. Sice si slíbil detox, ale když jim Karin nalila pivo, místní české pivo, tak neodolal, protože sodovka zde vypadala podivně prosím pěkně. A když si lokl poprvé, tak div nevypustil páru z uší. Kam se hrabalo to britské, toto byla jiná kapacita. Mělo říz a krásně čistilo ústa od zbytků. Krásně to jídlo spláchl do svých útrob. No pivo vařit tento národ bez moře umí na vynikající dle známkování Bradavic. Siriuse by zajímal názor Snapa na toto, jestli měl o tom českém pivě to samé mínění. Pak si vzpomněl a otočil se na Rona, který napůl ležel a napůl seděl na kamnech a trochu zažíval oběd ze kterého i měl dost. Karin jim nadala porci jak pro dřevorubce a Draco to s velkými omluvami ani nedojedl, protože měl dost.

,,Rone nebyl by čas vyndat náš dárek nebo spíš tvůj?" Ptal se a pak zastavil Karin, která chtěla jim ještě uvařit kávu.

,,Prosím později, máme zatím dost Karin."

,,No jak myslíte. Já to dělám jenom ze zvyku jako jsem to dělala Severusi." Řekla a vypnula sporák.

Sirius si pomyslel, jak si mohl po tomhle Severus Snape ještě si moct dát kafe. On by se asi poblil.

,,Madam Karin tohle bylo vynikající jídlo jako oběd, to je zvykem zde mít takový skvost na Silvestra?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Ani ne, to jsem udělala pro vás jako návštěvu. Lilly co máme normálně na Silvestra za jídlo?" Ptala se dcery Karin.

,,Vařené uzené s vařeným vajíčkem a čočkou na kyselo a chleba." Řekla Lilly.

,,Čočka?" Ptal se Sirius. Znělo to zvláštně jemu tohle mít na Silvestra.

,,Čočková kaše na kyselo. Něco jako hráškové pyré ale z čočky. Děti to moc rádi nemají." Řekla Karin.

,,Ne čočku moc nemusím, hlavně ve školce, když jí máme. Paní kuchařka na ní dá cibulku, fuj." Otřepal se Lucas.

,,Řízek je lepší, nebo Rajská omáčka s knedlíkem." Řekla Lilly.

,,Knedlík co to je?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Takový vařená buchta buď z housky nebo brambor. Zítra k obědu jí vám udělám, protože bude knedlíky, vepřová pečeně a zelí." Řekla Karin.

,,Tak to jsem zvědavý madam Karin. Jenom myslím, že se pár hodin moc nehnu z místa, jak jsem plný." Řekl Draco a svalil se na kamna vedla Rona. On by si dal jen jen ten bramborový salát, ale ten řízek nebyl vůbec špatný.

,,Jo ale co dárky pro Karin, Lily a Lucase?" Ozval se Harry.

,,Pravda." Zvedl se pomalu Ron.

,,Dárky?!" Ptala Lilly a Lucas.

,,Další, Ježíšek je za námi." Řekla Karin.

,,To je, ale Severus nám nechal malý poklad, když vytvořil hromadný rodinný portrét, i těch, které jsme ztratili a také sebe." Řekl Harry a zvedl se za židle a došel do chodby ,kde měli své ruksaky. Karin, Lilly a Lucas šli zvědavě za ním.

Sirius hned za nimi. Jenom Ron a Draco s plnými žaludky se raději natáhli na kamna a působili jako nafouklé mrtvoly.

Harry lovil v ruksaku a pak vytáhl podlouhlý předmět zabalený do purpurové látky a předal ho Karin se slovy.

,,Pro vás od Severuse Snapa."

Karin rozvázala uzel na látce a odhrnula jí. Vykoukl obraz jejího zesnulého manžela.

,,Zdravím Karin." Řekl na pozdrav Severus Snape.

,,Tati!" Vykřikl Lucas a Lilly.

,,Lilly a Lucasi vy jste tak vyrostli." Řekl s úsměvem Severus.

,,Ty jsi magický obraz viď?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Přesně a ten co má všechny vzpomínky. Ten trochu vygumovaný dvojník je zpět v Bradavicích." Řekl Severus Snape a otočil v portrétu na levou stranu.

,,Harry co vám tak trvalo, že jste mě nechal tak dlouho čekat." Řekl.

,,Promiň Severusi, ale já jsem nejprve jim dala najíst a Lucas a Lilly chtěli hrát šachy." Řekla Karin.

,,Hm chápu, pak se omlouvám." Řekl krátce Severus.

,,Hm to není vše." Řekl Harry.

,,Možná bychom měli to vybalit v kuchyni. Dám zatím Severuse na kredenc." Řekla Karin a už si to s obrazem razila do kuchyně. Děti hned za ní s upřeným pohledem na obraz otce.

Severus Snape, když viděl dřez neumytého nádobí a nataženého Ronalda Weasleyho a Draca Malfoye na kamnech, tak prohlásil ,,to byly řízky a bramborový salát?"

,,Ano tati, Draco to nesnědl." Hlásila poslušně Lilly.

Draco se trochu zastyděl, ale on měl vážně dost.

,,Není divu, Karin si navykla všem dospělým chlapům drahá Lilly dávat porce jak pro mě nebo strejdu Patricka nebo vašeho dědu Pepu. A Draco měl v nedávné době nemilé zranění a nemůže tolik jíst jako předtím. Však je to dobře než aby se přežíral, protože by mohl umřít jako jeho děda, který se přejedl až k smrti Lilly." Vysvětlil z obrazu Severus Snape.

,,Och." Řekla jenom překvapeně Lilly.

,,Omlouvám se Draco, že jsem ti tolik naložila. Příště si řekni kolik chceš, abys měl problémy." Ozvala se Karin.

,,V pohodě, já nechtěl být dotěrný host." Řekl z kamen Draco a dodal.

,,Však ten bramborový salát byl neodolatelný."

Harry zatím vyndal pořádnou hromadu balíčku od rodiny Weasley, od Malfyoů a Siriuse Blacka a členu fénixova řádu a Bradavické armády.

,,Ježiši Kriste, nemusíte nám dělat druhé Vánoce." Spráskla ruce Karin a dodala.

,,Pro mě by stačil portrét Severuse. A ještě takto v košili co měl ode mě, je vůbec nejlepší." Řekla v slzách Karin.

,,Jste skromná madam Karin, ale váš manžel udělal tak velký dárek, že jsme si prostě nedopustili vám něco dát. A jsou to maličkosti, no skoro vše." Řekl Harry a první dárek předal všem. Byli to pověstné Weasleyovské svetry. Pro Karin karmínově červený s bílím K, pro Lilly borůvkově červený a žlutým L a pro Lucas modrý ze zeleným L.

,,Wau to je nádherný svetr." Řekla Karin.

,,Hebounký a v mé oblíbené barvičce." Řekla Karin.

,,A můj má dokonce klokánkovu kapsu. Takový svetr nebude mít nikdo ze školky." Řekl nadšeně Lucas.

,,Paní Weasleyová dělala asi přesčas." Řekl zasmušile Severus Snape.

Harry trochu přešel k němu a řekl.

,,Ne pane profesore Snape, to byla spolupráce paní Weasleyové a Hermiony."

Severus Snape pokýval hlavou.

Následoval dárek od Billa a Fleur v podobě velké bublifikové sady pro pro Lilly a Lucase a pro Karin v podobě apartního kloboučku s plstěnou růží. Od pana Weasleyoho dostala Karin knížku o Alžbětě první panenské královně Británie a Lucas a Lilly velkou sadu fix a pastelek na malování. Od Percyho a Aundrey přišla pro Karin velká bonboniéra a to samé pro Lilly a Lucase, ale namáčeného želé a k tomu bylo připojené Bertiho lentilky tisíc krát jinak. Ty se do nich hned pustili, ale Lucase velmi záhy tato dobrota upustila, protože si zkazil chuť na lentilce, která měl příchuť podle něho uhlí.

Od George a Cordelie byl už ten dárek mnohem objemnější takže ty dárky Harry dal na zem.

Karin když to otevřela tak na ní vykoukl přenosný stojan na obraz. Karin hned pochopila, že je to na přemístění Severuse jak bude potřebovat.

,,Od koho je toto, to je geniální nápad. Mohu si Severuse postavit kamkoliv." Řekla Karin.

,,To je od George mého staršího bráchy. On získal díky tomu částečně zpět své dvojče, takže má přímo černé svědomí, že si utahoval ze Severuse Snapa když byl jeho student. Chtěl dát něco užitečného a hodnotného." Řekl Ron.

,,Mockrát děkuji." Řekla Karin a dala na stojan rovnou portrét Severuse.

,,No rozhodně je to lepší než kredenc." Řekl Severus.

Na tím se Sirius zasmál.

Lilly nalezla ve svém balíku také velký dárek dle jejího mínění. Dětské kolo v červené barvě.

,,Ty jo, ale já neumím jezdit na kole." Řekla růžová ve tvářích.

,,Tak tě to děda Pepa naučí Lilly. On to náhodou umí, ne." Řekl Severus.

,,No to jo, jaký hodnotný dárek. Však na tříkolku začínáš být moc velká Lilly." Řekla Karin.

,,Fajn, ale na jaře, nechci ho mít od sněhu." Řekla Lilly a zkoušela něm sedět, ale držela se oběma nohama země.

To Lucas měl něco jiného v svém balíku od George a Cordelie a to elektrické klávesy.

,,Ty vole." Vypadalo z něho.

,,Lucasi." Obořila se Karin.

,,Promiňte ale to je nejlepší dárek krom těch šachů. Úplně úžasný, to jsem si přál od Ježíška ze všeho nejvíc." Řekl Lucas a otevřel obal od kláves a díval se na jednotlivé klávesy elektrické obdoby piana.

,,Ježíšek nevěděl, jestli to koupit, když ještě neumíš číst Lucasi." Řekla Karin.

,,Ale noty umím, a to je četní huby mami." Řekl Lucas.

,,Och na to jsem nepomyslela." Řekla Karin.

,,Dokonce tu mám židličku k tomu a stojan na noty a mikrofon a jsou v mé oblíbené modré barvě. Můžu si do toho zpívat. To je tak suprový." Zářily oči Lucasi jak pochodně.

,,No je po klidu v domě." Řekl Severus.

,,Já se budu snažit tati, abych nehrál falešně." Řekl Lucas.

,,Přeji příjemnou zábavu Lucasi." Řekl Severus.

,,Něco za to tomu Georgi namaluji." Řekl šťastný jako blecha Lucas.

,,To ho jistě potěší." Řekl Ron a říkal si. George je spíše ďábel a provedl na mě křížový výslech ohledně tebe Lucasi. Takže ví o tom tvém muzicírování.

,,A na jednotlivých klávesách máš nálepky kde jsou jaké noty, aby ses to rychle naučil." Ukázal jednu zvláštnost od Cordelie na těch klávesách, Lucasovi.

,,Jo to vidím Rony, proto říkám, že nemusím zatím ani umět písmenka, stačí noty a dát to do zásuvky." Řekl Lucas.

,,Velice zajímavá pomůcka." Mínil z obrazu Severus Snapa a musel uznat, že to není blbost, kterou George Weasley vymyslel se svou přítelkyní. Takto jistě rychle neuslyší falešné tóny od syna a ten se bude moct tomu věnovat na plno. Spíš se Weasley trefil do černého. On kdyby žil spíše by uvažoval o domácím piánu, ale toto je velmi solidní věc do začátku, než se rozhodně Lucas, jestli ho to bude bavit i nadále.

,,Hned zítra s maminkou to postavím v mém pokojíčku." Řekl Lucas.

,,Jo s tím ti ráda pomůžu Lucasi, ale nejprve si přečteme návod, abychom něco nezvorali, je tu docela dost tlačítek." Řekla Karin.

,,Hm to jo, to jistě není jenom elektrické piano." Řekl Lucas.

,,Ne podle toho co tu je napsáno tak umí hrát jako grand piáno, klavír, saxofon, trubku a housle. Také to má v sobě učební program na naučení pro začátečníky. Kriste pane, tohle je rozhodně velký dárek od toho George." Řekla tím i zaujatá Karin.

Severus Snape vykulil obě oči přitom výčtu. Merlinovo noho, to mudlové uměli do těch kláves tolik strčit.

,,Jupí, to je celý malý orchestr v tom." Řekl Sirius a říkal si, že tohle nemohl vymyslet sám George za tím jistě také stojí jeho snoubenka. Přece ta Cordelie byla mudlorozená dívka, tak jistě věděla po čem sáhnout. Však ale tomu prckovi splnili nejlepšího Ježíška na Silvestra.

,,A jako by toho nemělo málo, tak jedna z těch písniček je Your Song od sira Elton Johna, není to úžasné Lucasi?" Řekla Karin.

,,Fakt, to je bomba. Co bych dal za to ho jednou slyšet na živo." Řekl Lucas.

,,Elton John?" Ptal se Harry.

,,Já jsem jeho velký fanoušek." Řekl hlásil se jak ve třídě Lucas.

,,Ble já mám raději Madonu a Spice Girls." Řekla Lilly.

,,Jo protože nevíš co dokáže hudba Lilly. Mami až to postavíme v pokojíku tak mi tam nastavíš tu písničku prosím. Já bych se jí naučil jako první." Řekl Lucas.

,,Dobrá, ale je dost těžká Lucasi." Řekla Karin.

,,Těžká nebo ne, tady taťka říká, že kdo se nestaví čelem jim, tak nikdy se nic nenaučí a zůstane hloupý. Viď tati." Řekl Lucas.

,,Zcela správně Lucasi, Karin klidně mu tam písničku nastav na tom elektrickém orchestru. Možná možná malého Johna máme tady doma a bylo smůla ho nenechat hrát." Řekl Severus Snape.

,,A já si to rád poslechnu až se to naučíš." Řekl Sirius.

,,Jasnačka strejdo Siriusi." Řekl Lucas.

,,A co ostatní dárky?" Ozval se Draco a celou tu věc s klávesami velice bedlivě pozoroval. Bude si muset toho Elton Johna najít, on ho neznal na rozdíl od Madony a té dívčí skupiny Spice Girls.

,,Lucasi, zatím zase ty klávasy hezky zabal do obalu zpět a já ti je donesu do pokojíku okej." Řekl Ron.

Lucas bez odmlouvání to udělal. Ron zmizel z krabicí s klávesami do patra a děti se pustily do dalších dárků.

Ginny a Harry, nebo spíš Harry dal dárkem některé fotky v fotoalba, které dostal od pátera Mosleyho, kde byl Severus Snape s jeho mamku a jeho nevlastními rodiči a fotky z Bradavic na kterých byl.

,,Severusi ty jsi pořád říkal, že ti není Lucas podobný, ale podívej se na tuhle fotku. Je tvá kopie." Mínila Karin.

,,No možná trochu." Řekl Severus a dodal.

,,Však se zajímá víc o hudbu než kdy já. Já byl od malička na lektvary a kouzla." Řekl.

,,No to máš také pravdu." Mínila Karin.

,,Kdo je ta zrzka vedle taťky?" Ptala se Lilly.

,,To je moje maminka Lilly, tvůj tatínek a moje maminka byli velcí přátelé, víš." Řekl Harry.

,,Také Lilly jako já?" Ptala se Lilly.

,,Jo." Souhlasil Harry.

,,A ta blondýna s velkým krkem?" Ptala se Lilly.

,,To je má teta Petunie, mojí maminky starší sestra." Řekl Harry a vypustil to, že je nevlastní.

,,Nebyla v minulém životě žirafa, že má tak dlouhý krk?" Ptala Lilly.

,,Lilly to je neslušné." Řekla Karin.

,,Sorry." Špitla Lilly.

,,Vypadají jako Štaflík a Špagetka." Řekl Lucas.

,,Štaflík a Špagetka?" Ptal se Draco, který vůbec poprvé viděl tyto fotky a divil se nad tím, jak jeho bývalý profesor a mentor kdysi vypadal.

,,To je z Večerníčku, to je takový kreslený pořad v televizi pro děti na večer. A Štaflík a Špagetka jsou dva pejsci, jezevčíci a jeden je delší než ten druhý." Řekla Karin.

Harry vyprskl smíchy. Tohle by asi tetu Petunnii urazilo, že byla prohlášena za jezevčíka.

Další dárek byl od Ginny a trochu u Lucase a Lilly nevyšel. Lilly si vzala jeho fotbalový míč a on si vzal zase její set inlajnových bruslí. Karin dostala knížku o Pillates. Byla nad tím celá nesvá, ale Harry vysvětlil, že Ginny ráda sportuje a rozdává většinou dárky sportovního rázu.

Do toho se vrátil Ron, který si odskočil na Wc ještě k tomu a potvrdil to, co řekl Harry ohledně Ginny.

Pak následovali dárky od Narcissy, Andromédy a Draca a Astorie a ještě věci od Reguluse.

Karin tedy přistálo v rukou krásná kašmírové pončo, kabelka a sada pánví. Toliko dárku nečekala, ale asi nezajímavější byl podle ní od Reguluse Blacka. Katalická vonná lampa, která byla z malovaného skla. Ta se Karin moc líbila. Její bratranec měl vkus.

Zatímco na Lilly a Lucase čekala další fůra hraček. Však nejlepší hračky byli sada plastových gumových dinosourů a rubikovy kostky od tety Andromédy.

Poté předal sám Sirius své dárky.

Od něho Lucas a Lilly dostali také hudební nástroj v podobě varhánkové píšťalky a okaríny z Peru.

A Karin další pončo, ale vyšívané s vlnovkami na cihlovém podkladě.

,,Odkud to je Siriusi, tohle přece není v Velké Británii běžné." Řekla Karin, které bylo příjemnější než to kašmírové. Bylo tak osobité.

,,Z Peru. Teď tam delší dobu pobývám." Řekl Sirius.

,,Peru, to je dálka." Řekla Karin, ale dodala.

,,Co to je za materiál, to je něco jiného než normální vlna." Řekla Karin.

,,Ne to je alpaca, přivezl jsem jich celou hromadu. To nikde na světě není." Řekl Sirius.

,,Je krásné, je delší a hřeje. Děkuji." Řekla Karin.

Severus Snape mlčky z obrazu pozoroval, toto rozbalování dárku jeho rodinou. Říkal, že za tak krátkou dobu se podařilo vybrat kvalitní celkem dárky, i když některé považoval za nadbytečné. Jako ten porcelánový servis od Minervy McGonagolové. Však celkem to ušlo, ale největší díru udělal zase jednou George Weasley.

V tom se ozvalo zaťukání na okno a za oknem seděla sova pálena.

,,Co tu dělá Asla?" Ptal se Harry překvapeně.

,,Nějaké potíže v Británii?" Ptal se Severus.

,,To těžko, naposled jsem Aslu totiž posílal s psaním do Budče." Řekl Harry.

,,To kvůli tomu lektvaru od Sirky, který jsem otestoval na Ronaldovy?" Ptal se Severus.

,,Ano poslal jsem tam Karinino pozorování ohledně toho." Řekl Harry.

,,Že by to byla odpověd?" Ptal se Draco.

,,Posílal jsem to ráno Štědrého dne, ještě předtím než jsme šli na Malfoy Manor." Řekla Harry.

,,Hm takže Sirka měl dost času si to přečíst."Řekl obraz Severuse Snape.

,,Karin jak se u vás otevírají okna, tenhle systém neznám." Řekl nejistě Harry.

Karin raději okno otevřela sama a sova vletěla dovnitř a přistála na řídítkách nového kola Lilly.

Sova to považovala asi za bidlo.

Nastavila nohu s psaním směr Harryho a ten si ho vzal a dal jí zbytek řízku po Dracovi. Ta z něj stáhla trojobal a snědla jenom maso.

,,Oni řízky chutnají i sovám?" Ptala se Karin s podivem.

,,Asla je magická sova zvyklá na společnost kouzelníku a kupodivu je mezi sovami unikát co se týče jídelníčku. Miluje totiž i vepřové maso, zvláště pak uzeninu a také má ráda dršťky." Řekl Harry.

,,Podivné sova. A jak to vůbec dopadlo ze sovou Leontýny?" Ptal se Draco, který překonal první fázi zažívání a byl o trochu živější nebylo mu tak těžko.

,,Ach sova Cara, ten tvůj zvláštní dárek pro Leontýnu k narozeninám. Ta je sova melancholik, protože se jí přihodilo něco hrozného když byla malinkatá, Draco. Mluvil jsem veritolečitelem, ale ten nevěděl z čeho by to měla mít. A tak jsem obešel kvůli tomu všechny prodejny sov, které by jsi mohl znát ty. Až jsem našel ten krám, kde jsi jí koupil. Prodejce mi řekl, že si ses vůbec nezeptal na původ sovy a vzal si jí na rychlo jen tak. No tvoje chvátaní zapříčinilo to, že si vůbec nevěděl, že tato sova potřebuje velice hodně společnosti a lidé by se měli na ní usmívat a hezky s o ní starat, protože jako jediná ze snůšky přežila. Její bráškové a sestřičky zahynuli při vichřici, která je smetla při prvním letu. Ona přežila jenom zázrakem, když jí nalezli kouzelnici kteří se zabývali chovem sov. Takže je i dost divoká někdy. Takže teď léta Cara hlavně směrem do Bradavic, aby měla vhodnou společnost ostatních sov. Leontýna si čile dopisuje ostatníma ze Zmijozelu a píše dejte sově Caře úsměv a tobě vzkazuje pospíchej pomalu." Řekl Harry a nasadil škleb.

Draco se zastyděl, že tak při tom nákupu tak chvátal. Však jak viděl, tak si Leontýnka dokázala poradit po svém.

,,Chudák sova Cara." Řekla smutně Lilly.

,,A to se i sovám stýská když o někoho ztratí?" Ptal se zvědavý Lucas.

,,Zcela jistě ano Lucasi a dokážou na to i umřít." Řekl Severus.

,,A má v těch Bradavicích sova Cara nějakou kamarádku?" Ptala se Lilly.

,,No to bych se musel zeptat holek ze Zmijozelu jestli se tam Cara s někým skamarádila ze sov Lilly." Řekl Harry zamyšleně a dodal.

,,Ale mohl bych se zeptat. Rozhodně vypadá v poslední době ta sova v lepší náladě."

,,Pak asi si našla společnost a to moc sovy společenské nejsou." Řekla Karin.

,,Ty magické až příliš." Řekl Sirius.

,,To je pravda, občas se perou mezi sebou, tulí se k sobě ve spánku, nebo si mezi sebou povídají. Nebo vlezou někomu na hlavu. Vzpomínám jak starý Errol vždy sedl jako mladý mamce do vlasu." Zavzpomínal na starého výra rodiny Ron. Mamka to tenkrát neměla ráda, ale byla to právě ona, kdo nejvíce brečel, když ho mrtvého našla v misce s sazeničkami krokusů těsně po bitvě. Druhý kdo byl smutkem bez sebe byl Percy. Ten měl Errola strašně rád.

,,Och takže se odlišují od té nemagické populace sov." Řekla Karin.

,,Zcela jasně, mají denní režim jako my." Řekl Harry.

,,A tahle sova se jmenuje tedy Asla?" Ptal se Lucas.

,,Ano to jméno jí dala Ginny, dala mi jí jako dárek k 18 narozeninám. Hedvika bohužel minulé léto mi umřela." Řekl trochu smutně Harry. Na svojí první kamarádku v magickém světě Harry vzpomínal v dobrém. Stále měl uschovaná její perka a fotku jak jí má na ruce, když byl druhém ročníku Bradavic. Poprosil Colina, aby mu jí vyfotil. Ještě, že to udělal.

,,A co je v tom dopise?" Ptal se do toho Ron.

,,Jo málem bychom to zamluvili sovami." Řekl Harry a otevřel obálku a vyndal z ní složený dopis, ručně psaný a v díky bohu v angličtině.

A začal na hlas číst.

,,Vážený pane Harry Pottere a Ronalde Weasley,

Je mi ctí dostat dopis od dvou hrdinů magického světa. Slova o vašich činech vůči zlu v magickém světě přeskočila směle Lamanžský průplav a dobývají i Evropu. V Budči mi závidí kolegové váš dopis. Můj respekt jako k mladým bojovníkům je podobný jako respekt ke své vlastní vlasti. Jste jako naše státní motto. Pravda a láska vítězí, a to krásně doslovně s pravdou na první místě. Však nebudu vás tímto dopisem moct ctít, když v budu vás opěvovat jak nějaký lyrik. Ne vy jste mi vyslali poselství od mého zesnulého kolegy a dalšího v mých očích hrdiny Severuse Snapa. Ano požádal jsem ho ozkoušení na osobě vzorkem lektvaru, který jsem mu dal při našem posledním setkání vůbec. Byl to projekt velmi důležitý pro další pokrok v léčitelské a lektvrářské vědě a musím uznat, že zabral jak jsem očekával. Neměl jsem však ani potuchy, že ta krev je z malediktuse. To je už sama o sobě vzácnost, nehledě, že to byl hnusný viteál toho mrchožrouta Tomma Raddla. Lordem Voldemortem ho nelze nazývati, titul řádně nezískal a jeho moc nesahala po našem lidu a nám strach nikdy nenahnal, protože náš lid se smrti na rozdíl od něho nebojí, než aby obcoval za takovou magii.

Však abych vám blíže popsal můj projekt, tak se jedná o zastavení chronických onemocnění a zatím nevyléčitelných magických chorob jako je například lykantropie. Ano existuje vlkodlačí lektvar, ale ten jenom lečí jisté příznaky u přeměny, ale ne samotnou lykantropii. Tedy přeměnu člověka v vlkodlaka. Však můj lektvar je jedinečný v tom, že díky přeměně v jiné pohlaví zruší veškeré choroby a přestaví genetické predispozice člověka. Člověk se promění v svůj opak, který muže či ženu jak by v tomto pohlaví vypadala kdyby se jeho geny zkřížily úplně opačně. Při zpětné přeměně získá člověk své tělo bez škodlivých chorob. Jak jistě si pan Weasley pamatuje před tím než si vzal k sobě daný lektvar tak mu Severus Snape nabídl jídlo. To bylo kontaminované patogenem skřítčí chřipky. Sice ne nějak hrozná věc a léčitelná, ale on neměl během přeměny žádné příznaky a podle všeho ani pak. Takže lektvar zafungoval tak jak měl. Teď jde do sekundárního zkoušení na skupině lidí postižených lykantropii a jestli půjde vše podle přání, tak s pomocí zesnulého Severuse Snapa a vás pane Ronalde Weasley bude lykantropiie s konečnou platnosti převedená do nemocí které lze vyléčit a to samé platí o dračích spalničkách a dalších hrůzných infekčních nemocech. Prokázali jste velký přínos lektvaristické a léčitelské vědě zároveň a dost možná pomůžete dát naději mnoha lidem na vyléčení a život. Velké díky jménem Letkvaristické katedry na Druidské vysoké škole magie a čar v Budči. Jestli mě budou kdy záslužně oceňovat, tak si tento příspěvek nenechám připsat sám, ale budu vaše jména požadovat hned vedle sebe. Vy jste vzali za své to riziko, kdyby se něco pokazilo. A za to vám zas moc děkuji já osobně. Poté bych moc rád osobně mluvil s panem Ronaldem Weasleym a panem Potterem na půdě Budečské školy. Psali jste mi totiž, že jste oba Hadí jazykové a každý z jiného důvodu, což už sama schopnost je vzácná, ale způsob jak jste se k tomu dostali je ještě vzácnější. Tady na Budči máme též jednoho Hadího jazyka, profesorku se specializací na Ochranná kouzla a bariéry Sáva Zoricová původem ze Srbska. Je zvelmi staré rodiny kouzelníků s hadím jazykem. Však je to moudrá žena bez předsudků vůči ne kouzelníkům. A ta projevila zájem se s vámi oběma setkat, podobný tomu mému. Uvedu pár termínu, kdy by jste mohli se přemístit do naší starodávné školy a se námi se setkat osobně. Byli bychom velmi podctěni vaši přítomnosti. Předem moc děkujeme.

S přáním setkání Profesor a vedoucí katedry lektvaristky Jan Jillí Sirka a profesorka Sava Zoriková se připojuje."

Harry čuměl jako tele na nová vrata.

,,Škoda, že se toho Remus nedožil. Chybělo tak málo." Řekl Sirius.

,,Merline vyléčení lykantropie, to by byl světový průlom tisíciletí." Řekl Draco a otočil se na Rona.

,,Ty fakticky Rone dost možná se zapíšeš do dějin i v lektvarech."

,,Ten pan Sirka, co nám pomáhal tady za začátku se zabydlet je tak vzdělaný člověk?" Ptala se Karin.

,,Ano, velmi Karin a jeden z mála lektvaristů který mě nikdy s radou neodmítl." Mínil z obrazu Severus Snape.

,,Hm, on je mimo Enza Amstronga, Cecilie Dagwotová- Raynová světově uznávaná kapacita v léčitelských lektvarech." Doplnil Sirius.

,,Co myslíte bude ten lektvar fungovat i na vlkodlaky?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Bůh ví." Pokrčil rameny Sirius.

,,Možná ano, jestli funguje na tom popsaném principu a podle receptu neobsahuje nic, co by by mělo uškodit. Moc se omlouvám Ronalde, že jsme tě s Janem využili jako pokusného králíka." Řekl z obrazu Severus Snape.

,,No nic závažného se mi nestalo, i když to s tím hadím jazykem je stejně podle mě docela dárek. Ono se s tím dá domluvit i u plazů jako je laguán Nevilla, Alastor." Řekl Ron.

,,Ono se tím syčením dá domluvit i ještěrek?" Ptal se Lucas.

,,Asi ne u všech, ale u leguána to šlo i Harrymu, viď?" Ptal se Ron.

,,Jo hezky jsme si popovídali a on si stěžoval, že chce větší terárko. Tak ho dostal." Řekl Harry.

,,Pozoruhodné, já nevěděl, že hadí jazyk lze použít i na ještěrky." Řekl Severus v obraze.

,,My také ne." Řekl Ron.

,,Víte nad čím si lámu hlavu, jak je možné, že tenkrát jsem dokázal mluvit s tím hadem z Brazílie přes sklo jeho výběhu v Zoo." Řekl Harry.

,,Možná uměl ten had odezírat rtu, oni moc dobrý sluch nemají." Mínila Karin.

,,Mohlo by být." Řekl Harry.

,,A na kdy vás si tam zvou?" Ptal se Draco.

,,No první termín je , no to nemůžu, to jsem na Ministerstvu, no kvůli tomu předávaní." Protočil oči Harry.

,,Pak další , to rozhodně se tam nevydám také, protože chci navštívit hroby a popovídat si s mamkou na její narozeniny skrz obraz na Malfoy Manor." Protočil oči podruhé Harry.

,,Však pátého února klidně, co ty říkáš Rone. Mohli bychom se tu na chvilku stavit v Budči." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo bezva nápad. Pátý únor beru i já." Řekl Ron.

,,Takže pátého se setkáme s dalším hadím jazykem. To bude nová zkušenost. Jediný s kým jsem mluvil krom tebe Rone, byl Tom Raddl." Řekl Harry.

,,Jo syčel jak naštvaná zmije." Dodal Ron.

* * *

Seamus Finnigen s pomlčkou Malfoy, seděl doma u rodinného krbu s svým otcem, Narcissou a Galatheou a sledovali kdy začnou odbíjet hodiny na Toweru Nový rok a rozprskne se velký ohňostroj nad Londýnem. Seamus měl připravenou hůlku, aby zapálil kouzlem i ten svůj vlastní, tady nedaleko baráku. Zbývaly poslední minuty roku.

,,Johnatene, Seamusi a Galatheo, já mám ještě jednu novinku pro vás." Řekla do toho Narcissa.

,,Jako?" Ptala se zvědavě Galathea.

,,Tady" ukázala na své malé bříško zatím, ,,váš budoucí sourozenec je malá rozkošná holčička" podívala se na Galatheau ,, takže budeš velkou sestrou Theo."

Seamus málem zapomněl spustit ohňostroj, protože právě do toho se začali odbíjet hodiny a začal Nový rok 1999.

Teď dluží Dracovi kouzelnický hábit o který se vsadili na pohlaví jejich malého sourozence a k překvapení Seamuse typoval ten praštěný Zmijozel na ségru a on na brášku.

,,To je suprový. Já budu mít sestřičku." Tančila podivný taneček radosti Galathea.

,,Už se moc těším na naší malou rozkošnou květinku Cisso." Řekl šťastně zamilovaně Johnatan a začal jí líbat.

,,A Dracovi to řeknu až se vrátí z Čech." Řekla mezi polibky v Novém roce Narcissa.

**Přidáno 9.11.2019**

**Tak tohle byl závěr roku 1998 zde v povídce, ale nebojte budu v povídce pokračovat rokem 1999 a ten bude ještě lepší. Jinak doufám, že se vám návrat Alastora Moddyho líbil. Později bude důležitý hráč, proti jistým kriminálním živlům, proto jsem ho vyzvedla z jeho mnou zamluvené Smrtijedy dlouhé dovolené na opuštěném magickém ostrově.**

**Příští poslední kapitoly tohoto dílu se tu objeví 16.11.2019.**

**Vaše elenor**


	21. Kapitola- 21- Profesorský sbor Bradavic

**Kapitola 21 – Profesorský sbor Bradavic**

Byla Novoroční porada profesorského sboru Bradavické školy čar a magie. Bylo druhého ledna a třetího měl začít zase školní rok. Všichni byli v celkem dobré náladě po podařených Vánocích. Například Sybilla Trelawneyová trávila Vánoce a Silvestr u své sestřenice v Gemy a její rodiny. Ta jelikož měla malinké děti ve věku od 2 let do 8 let, tak neměla v potaz podávat alkohol. Takže místo Cherry ochutnala Sybila podle ní delikátní cheesecake s malinami a měla jednohubky s kapari, které jí také moc chutnali. Místo letního odvykacího pobytu zvolila Trelawneyová s pomocí Poppy, odvykací kůru po celý rok, jenom aby mohla zůstat na Bradavicích, které byli jejím domovem a nerada by je opustila jenom kvůli jejímu problému.

,,Je čas bojovat." Řekla sama a doplnila.

,,Ty láhve cherry jsem dala jako Vánoční dárky svým blízkým."

To bylo přímo zázrakem pro ostatní ve sborovně.

Profesorka Pýtrová vyprávěla jak se účastnila velkého kongresu bylinkářských mistru ve Vídni a tančila tam valčík s hlavounem z Nového Zelándu, který jí pak vyprávěl o svých mandragorách. Znělo to některým mnohoznačně.

Profesorka Bathesheda Babblingová vyprávěla jak byla v Oslu u své neteře, která tam žije se svým mužem a věnuje se výzkumu vikingským kouzelnickým hrobům. Sice některým odborným názvům někteří nerozuměli, ale profesorka byla jak nadšené malé dítě, když o tom vyprávěla.

Poté vyprávěla profesorka Aurora Sinastrová jak byla u svého bratra v Mexicu, bratr je sice moták, ale uznávaný astronom a pracuje tam na velké observatoři, která hledí do dálek vesmíru. A také si dala místní Vánoční speciality.

Pak spustil profesor Kratiknot a vyprávěl jak si dal pobyt v Lázní, pak dělal kritika nového bydlení pro bývalé studenty a na Silvestra slavil v Prasečím rypáku s Moodym a Poppy a Abertforthem Brumbálem.

Však do toho přišla samotná paní ředitelka a nebyla sama. Vedla některým známou osobu.

,,Ráda vás vítám v Novém roce, znovu pospolu zde škole. Však musíme si přiznat, že nás opustili dvě profesoři. Ztráta, s kterou se musíme vyrovnat." Řekla Camila tvářila se trochu nešťastně.

,,Dva?" Ptala se Minerva.

,,Dnes nad ránem jsem dostala zprávu z léčitelské kliniky v Fort Williemu, že nás na vždy opustila vážená kolegyně a skvělá letkyně madam Rolanda Hochová. Těm, z vás kterým byla blízká, bych tímto chtěla vyjádřit upřímnou soustrast a zármutek." Řekl Camila a sklonila hlavu.

Dobrá nálada v sborovně rázem opadla. Někteří měli slzy v očích, další měli černé svědomí, že vážně nemocnou kolegyni nenavštívili.

,,Doufám, že netrpěla." Řekla Minerva a bylo jí mrazivo.

,,Ne usnula věčným spánkem. Ta rakovina byla příliš prudká." Řekla měkce Camila a otočila se na Draca, který byl lehce z toho opařený.

,,Draco po této schůzce, tě chci vidět ještě vidět v mé kanceláři, tedy ředitelně. Musí se předělat tvá smlouva. Ode dneška už nejsi zástup na neurčito, ale skutečný profesor létání a vedoucí famfrpálové ligy zde v Bradavicích. Zprav o tom i kapitány. Na poslední přání madam Rolandy Hochové , chce mít kapitány kolejních týmu na svém pohřbu a též tebe a pár dalších kolegu a bývalých spolužáku a rodinných příslušníku."

Draco kývl, ale měl z toho tak jedině ponurou náladu. Takto post s konečnou platnosti rozhodně získat nechtěl. To bylo sportovně nefér.

,,Poté nás sice ne na věčnost opustil pan Rowan. Však byla jsem schopná najít za něj náhradu díky spolupráci vedoucí bystrozorského oddělení slečně Jonesové a panu ministrovi Cressewellovi. Dovoluji vám představit slečnu profesorku Penelopé Cleanwaterovou. Doufám, že s námi zůstane déle než pan Rowan a studenty hodně naučí." Pokynula k Pennelopé, aby přestoupila blíž.

Neville a Draco nasadili úšklebek. To bude paráda mít tuhle ženskou, hlavně ať nikomu nahází na hlavu jídlo. To by jí odeslali do Tibetu jako nevratnou zásilku.

,,Rád vás vítám mezi námi slečno Penny." Řekl nadšený Fillius Kratiknot.

,,Já také pane Kratiknote." Řekla nesměle Penelopé.

,,Ne pro vás jsem Fillius, když jsme kolegové." Řekl Fillius Kratiknot.

,,Dobrá Filliusi." Řekla Penelopé a podala si s ním ruku.

Filliuse všichni napodobili. Někteří nadšeně někteří méně. Hlavně Neville moc nadšený nebyl. Nevěděl jak bude Penelopé spolupracovat s dulentským kroužkem a tím pádem s ním a Dracem. A hlavně se bál, že tu bude roznášet klepy o něm nebo Dracovi.

Díky Michaeli Connerovi se dozvěděl, že to byla ona, kdo si pustil pusu na špacír. A to mu přidalo na kyselé náladě.

* * *

Draco ponuře šel za ředitelkou Bradavic do ředitelny jeho radost z Novoroční nálady opadla na bod mrazu. Smrt Rolandy Hochové a nástup Penelopé Calwatterové na post profesorky Obrany proti černé magii nebyla zrovna nejlepší zpráva dne.

Vešel do ředitelny, ale tam krom ředitelky uviděl i vedoucí bystrozorského oddělení Velké Británie Hestii Jonesovou. Co ta chce zde?

,,Zdravím pane Malfoyi v Novém roce." Řekla a podala si s ním ruku.

,,Vám také slečno bystrozorko Jonesová, mohu vědět proč tu jste?" Ptal se Draco.

,,No vyskytla se jedna zajímavá záležitost spojená nepřímo s vámi a vaší snoubenkou slečnou Greengrásovou. Nejprve se však posaďte." Řekla Hestie.

Draco si tedy sedl do křesla pro hosty a pozoroval jak ředitelku a tak Hestii a čekal co se bude dít.

,,V rámci vyšetřování okolo Horácia Křiklana, jsme procházeli všechny nemovitosti, které byly kdy ve spojení s Horáciem Křiklanem. Díky tomu se vyřešil případ pana Michaela Connere, celkem úspěšně, protože travič byl Křiklan a také se podařilo nalézt živého a celkem zdravého Alastora Moodyho." Řekla Hestie a někdo zaklepal na dveře ředitelny.

,,Dále." Řekla ředitelka.

Dovnitř vešla Astorie.

,,Paní ředitelko, obdržela jsem vzkaz, že mi chcete něco naléhavého zdělit."

,,Ano slečno Greengrásová, nebo spíš tady Hestie Jonesová." Řekla Camila Woddová a dodala.

,,Posaďte se vedle pana profesora Malfoye."

Astorie tikla okem k Dracovi, ale ten pokrčil rameny, že neví o co se jedná.

Astorie si tedy sedla na druhé křeslo pro hosty a dívala se směr bystrozorky.

,,Jak jsem už říkala panu Malfoy, tak v rámci případu Křiklan byly a stále jsou prohledávány všechny nemovitosti, které měly kdy spojení na něho a pobýval tam. Díky tomu byly odhaleny další činy a vyřešeny případy. Velice nebezpečný člověk, ačkoliv se to na první pohled nezdálo." Řekla Hestie a otočila se k nim zády a přešla k oknu.

,,Přitom byly nalezeny i jeho zápisy ohledně dodávek různých lektvarů a jejích platby. Tedy účetnictví Horácia Křiklana, dalo by se říct."

Znovu se otočila se na a ty dva.

,,Přitom jsme narazili na pár plateb jenž udělal vás pan otec, slečno Greengrásová vůči Horáciu Křiklanovi, dva roky předtím než tento rok tragicky zemřel se svou ženou."

,,O tom já nic nevím, otec mi nikdy svoje obchody neukazoval. Já až do jara ani pořádně nevěděla s čím obchoduje nebo jak jsou na tom rodinné finance. Nikdy jsme neměli nouzi tak jsme se s Dafné o to nezajímaly." Řekla Astorie.

,,Však s obchody vašeho otce to slečno nemělo nic co společného." Řekla Hestie.

,,S čím tedy když ne s nákupem a prodejem psacích potřeb po kouzelnické Velké Británii?" Ptala se Astorie.

,,Se zachováním rodové linie rodu Greengráss." Řekla Hestie.

,,Cože, ale ….moje maminka po mě už nemohla mít děti. Já přišla na svět velmi komplikovaně poté, co maminka mnou obtěžkána spadla ze schodu." Řekla Astorie bledá ve tvářích.

Draco povytáhl obočí. Tohle nevěděl.

,,Ano díky léčitelským záznamům to víme, slečno Greengrásová. Však váš otec stále byl zdráv a při plné síle i sexuální aktivity." Mínila Hestie.

,,No asi ano." Řekla trochu růžová ve tvářích Astorie.

,,A také vám je známo jistě, že Křiklan nalil do slečny Lillith Monnové elixír života, a ta porodila malého rozkošného chlapce Alexandra." Řekla Hestie.

,,No slyšela jsem to od Draca, snad nenaznačujete, že můj otec …" Tu větu Astorie nedokončila.

,,Ne u Lillith Monnové to měl doopravdy být syn Toma Raddla tedy Lorda Voldemorta, ale váš otec doopravdy si ten lektvar vyzvedl a zaplatil slečno Greengrásová." Odpověděla slušně Hestie.

Astorie zbledla jako stěna a kývla.

,,Použil to?" Ptal se tiše Draco.

,,Ano bohužel." Řekla Hestie.

,,Na mamince, to není možné, ona už neměla v pořádku však víte co." Řekla rudá ve tvářích Astorie. Ona to věděla až od té chvíle co vedla jistý rozhovor se svou mámou, když se stala no mladou ženou.

,,Ne, na ní ne. O to je to asi pro vás slečno hořký doušek." Řekla Hestie.

,,Takže milenka?" Ptala se Astorie.

,,Také ne, spíš bych řekla jeho podřízená a nedobrovolná obyvatelka letního sídla, které mělo připadnout po smrti Harolda Greengráse vaší sestře Daphne." Řekla Hestie.

,,Tedy únos, to bych od jinak láskyplného otce nečekala." Řekla skoro ledově Astorie a byla však rudá vzteky ve tvářích.

,,Ano únos, omezování osobní svobody a zavinění její smrti." Řekla Hestie.

,,Smrti?" Ptala se bledá Astorie.

,,Bohužel ženu jenž jsme našli pohřbenou ve vašem Letním sídle pod mladou lípou. Ten porod se jí stal osudným." Řekla Hestie.

,,Porod." Vyštěkl Draco.

,,Ano tak jako u Alexe se to dítě narodilo a dostalo se mu krve vašeho otce slečno Greengrásová." Řekla Hestie.

,,Takže mám malého nevlastního bratra nebo sestřičku?" Ptala se Astorie.

,,Ano slečno Greengrásová, máte malého bratra." Řekla Hestie.

,,Ale jak, když je zabila Dafné, tak byl on kde a jak to, že jsem ho nikdy neviděla nebo o něm neslyšela a jak se vůbec jmenuje?" Ptala se jako velká voda Astorie.

,,Tak popořadě slečno Greengrásová, nemohla jste ho vidět a ani o něm slyšet. Váš otec ho jako svého v podstatě bastarda nechtěl ukázat vám jako rodině. Dle Gringottovi banky, která o tom věděla, ale nebyla povinována o tom říct, mělo podle smlouvy z 1.7.1997 po odečtu mění pro vás a vaší sestru zbytek připadnout vašemu malému nevlastnímu bratrovy. Tady třetina mění rodiny Greengrás a vila na ostrově Mann, po vašem dědovi. Vaše sestra ho také nikdy neměla tu čest spatřit a o tom, že měl otec syna nevěděla ani ona, když spáchala ten šeredný čin. Též podle toho co zapsal váš otec v letním sídle do deníků, tak chtěl svého syna odhalit, až věku 11 let. Do té doby měl zůstat skryt zraku veřejnosti. Tady i vám slečno Astorie Greengrásová." Řekla Hestie.

,,Ale kde vlastně tedy ten prcek je?" Ptal se Draco.

,,To právě jsme nevěděli, dle všeho váš otec ho ukryl k nějakému člověku, který byl v kontaktu s ženou, která ho přivedla na svět. Takže jsme léčitele požádali o identitu té ženy. Došli k překvapivému závěru. V tom hrobě podle všeho odpočívá Gemma Farleyová, dle toho co jsem se dozvěděla od vašeho spolužáka, jenž studuje bystrozorství Terryho Botta, tak ten si jí pamatuje jako Zmijozelskou perfektku ve vašem prvním ročníku. Je tomu tak?" Ptala se Hestie.

,,Ano vzpomínám si na ní matně, ale jo, byla v mém prváku perfektkou. Byla v ročníku Percyvala Weasleyho. On by možná věděl více, já skoro nic, krom jména." Řekl Draco.

,,To není třeba pane Malfoyi. Takže jak se zdálo byl ten maličký u někoho blízkého Gemmě, otázka byla koho. Její rodina byla vyvražděna Smrtijedy. Však popis nálezu věci na místě činu nás zaujal. Byla tam nalezena dětská postýlka a další věci pro malého chlapce, jako houpací koník a další nezbytnosti. Však Gemma neměla mladšího sourozence a měla jenom staršího bratra a sestru. Tehdejší ohledání místa činu bylo odfláknuté a tím pádem, se musel celý případ rozbalit znova a pořádně prohlédnout." Řekla zamyšleně Hestie.

,,Ano dle kouzel tam váš malý bratr slečno Greengrásová od narození pobýval a byl s láskou vychován, však útok Smrtijedů to uťal a po tom maličkém nebylo ani stopy. Omluvám se, že jsem neřekla zatím jméno vašeho bratra. Váš malý nevlastní bratr se jmenuje Jasper Harold Greengrás a jsou mu dva roky a 8 měsíců." Řekla Hestie.

,,Jasper, to zní dost moderně." Řekl tiše Draco.

,,Kde však celou dobu Jasper byl, poté co Dafné …" Větu Astorie nedokončila.

,,On z toho útoku jednoduše utekl, dle jeho výpovědi. Na tak malého chlapce, toho hodně namluví, musím říct. Div bych neřekla, že je upovídaný." Řekla Hestie.

,,Takže jste ho našli a mluvili s ním." Řekla Astorie.

,,Ano nelezli jsme ho, díky spolupráci s nekouzelnickými policejními složkami. On totiž daleko neutekl. Našel jeden mladý policista, který dělal své obvyklé pochůzky se starším kolegou. Není zrovna obvyklé, aby ani ne dvouletý chlapec se sám potuloval v noci venku a ještě v prosinci na sobě jenom flanelové pyžamko a ponožky. Ti ho předali orgánům sociální peče. Ty však neměli ponětí kam se jeho rodina poděla, protože byli pod kouzly skrytí a pro nekouzelnický svět neviditelní a tak se dostal Jasper do dětského domova pro ne kouzelníky. Však po případu Křiklan se dostal zase mezi kouzelníky."

,,Merline." Prohlásil Draco.

,,Mohla bych ho vidět? A ví vůbec o mě?" Ptala se Astorie.

,,Ptala jsem se, ale vím jenom o vašem otci. Jeho příbuzní z matčiny strany mu ukazovali denně fotku a říkali, že je to jeho tatínek. Však když mu vysvětlíte, že jste jeho velká sestra, tak by to měl pochopit. Návštěva ano měla být možná." Řekla Hestie a zastavila se.

,,Však spíš bych předpokládala jestli by jste si ho nechtěla vzít k sobě až ukončíte studium nebo kdyby pan Malfoy byl svolný, tak by mohl být koncem týden umístěn do jeho péče. Malfoy Manor je velké, jak jsem viděla." Řekla Hestie.

Dracovi poklesla čelist, až byli vidět jeho zuby, čerstvě hnědé od kafe ve sborovně.

Astorie se otočila na něho a něžně se usmála, ale pak otočila se na Hestii.

,,Já bych ráda, ale raději si nejprve o tom s mým snoubencem popovídáme, než uděláme nějaký krok u Jaspera. Však bych ráda ho navštívila, třeba už tento pátek nebo kdykoliv o víkendu. Je toho trošku moc na jednou. A zvlášť ta novinka, že mám nevlastního brášku. Mohla by jste mi dát čas na rozmyšlenou slečno Jonesová?" Ptala se.

,,Jistě, já dám vědět domovu, kde byl umístěn, poté co došlo zjištění, že je kouzelnické rodiny. Do druhého dne obdržíte datum možné návštěvy slečno." Řekla Hestie a následně se rozloučila a krbem odešla na bystrozorské oddělení.

Draco vypustil vzdech. Tak tohle byla pro něho bomba hnojůvka jako to, že jeho kolejní ředitel má děti.

,,To je vše co vám mělo být zděleno, slečno Greengrásová, můžete odejít. Mám s panem Malfoyem máme ještě nějaké vyřizování." Řekla Camila Woddová.

,,Dobrá, mohla bych pak s tebou mluvit letče?" Řekla tiše směrem Draca Astorie.

Draco jenom kývl, ale nějak ho začal ten den zmáhat.

* * *

Neville Longbottom se připravoval na další den, malý úvodní test pro první ročník z bylinkářství. Ne nebyl na známkování, ale aby poznal, kolik toho prváci zapomněli přes Vánoce a případně, aby mohl jim látku připomenout než bude pozdě. V tom se ozvalo zaťukání na dveře.

Kdo to může být? Studenti se sice vrátili, ale kdo by ho tak brzy vyhledával? Možná někdo z jeho přátel z osmého ročníku nebo někdo z kolegu? Fillius nebo Poppy?

,,Dále." Řekl.

Vešla Astorie.

,,Už je tu Draco?" Ptala se. Vypadala roztěkaně.

,,Ne, ještě nedorazil, je jistě ještě u Lady Camily. No musí mu předělat smlouvu." Řekl Neville.

,,Předělat smlouvu?" Ptala se překvapeně Astorie.

,,Přišla nám smutná zpráva Torie, tedy slečno Greengrásová, že umřela madam Hochová. Teď už tu bude Draco na stálo asi jako já. Takový stálý inventář školy." Řekl Neville a prohrábl si vlasy a neposlušný pramen hodil za ucho.

,,Madam Hochová umřela?" Ptala se Astorie.

,,Ano bohužel jí ta rakovina dostala. Tenhle zápas bohužel prohrála. Já jí naposled navštívil s Dracem poté co jsme vypadli z Munga. On se za ní chtěl podívat. No moc dobře nevypadala, co ti budu povídat. Však, že umře jsem nepočítal ani já, natož tak brzo. Říkala přitom, že je to na dobré cestě. Asi tak dobrá cesta to nebyla." Řekl Neville smutně.

,,Je mi líto, že už není … to asi kluky z týmu rozpláče. Damian jí měl moc rád." Řekla Astorie.

,,Draco to má říct kolejním kapitánům, prej si je madam Hochová přála na pohřbu. Bůh ví koho ještě pozvala." Řekl Neville.

,,Ona řekla koho tam chce?" Ptala se Astorie.

,,Prej ano, jako poslední přání, asi si zorganizovala vlastní pohřeb. Když vedla a organizovala famrpálovou ligu, tak tohle asi byla pro ní poslední tečka." Řekl Neville.

,,Chápu, nevadí, když tu počkám na Draca. Chci s ním mluvit o nastalé situaci." Řekla Astorie a sedla si na židli.

,,Jaká situace?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Je to poněkud prekérní, ale očividně mám mladšího, o dost mladšího, nevlastního bratra, pane profesore Longbotome." Řekla Astorie.

Neville málem rozlil na připravované testy inkoust a vykulil na Astorii svoje kukadla.

,,Cože?" Ptal se.

,,No slyšel jsi dobře. Můj otec si asi nevážil toho, co mu dala moje maminka a chtěl za každou cenu syna. No tradicemi řečeno, pokračovatele rodu. Jak jistě víš, moje rodina je poměrně dost stará, možná ne tak, jako ta Draca, ale dost na to, aby se dostala do Cantakursově sborníku 28 posvátných čistokrevných rodin v roce 1932. Já na tento hnůj nikdy nevěřila, prominutím Merlina. A asi otec chtěl zachovat rodovou linii." Řekla Astorie.

,,He, kolik z těch rádoby podle toho Nottovského předka rodin zůstalo a dále ponese jméno, Astorie? Blackové, Bulstrodové, Fawleyovi, no s tím tvým mladším bráškou tvá rodina, Mcmillienovi, tedy jestli Ernie bude chtít mít děti a hrát rodinkou s nějakou kačkou nebo žít volný život po boku nějakého chlapa, Malfoyovi, tady jestli dáš Dracovi nějakého malého pindíka, Nottovi, bůh ví, kde je Teodore Nott zašitý, Kinsley Pastorek a Lawrence Olivander jsou na to je moc starý, asi bude tedy poslední, Weasleyovi, těch bude vždy dost, ale čistokrevnost je stejně v čudu a celkem na nic slečno Greengrásová." Protáhl si ruce za sebou Neville.

,,Jaká to pravda profesore Longbottome. Hlavně, když zůstaneme nohama na zemi." Zasmála se Astorie však její obličej zvážněl.

,,Však nemá krom mě a Dafné rodinu a skončil kvůli Smrtijedům v dětském domově. No ta slečna Jonesová, co teď vede bystrozorské oddělení div mi ho nechtěla s Dracem dát do péče, profesore Longbotome. Jen tak ho strčit na krk urychleně Dracovi. Já cítím potíže, Neville." Řekla poslední větu tiše Astorie.

Neville povyskočilo obočí.

,,A tomu tvému malému bráškovy má být jako kolik?" Ptal se.

,,Dva roky a něco, podle všeho Jasperovi. Je to ještě cvrček, když asi už na záchod chodí." Řekla Astorie.

,,Och to je rozhodně docela ještě malý. A odkud cítíš potíže, od Draca, nebo úřadu nebo od Jaspera, jak se ten malý jmenuje?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Já ani nevím, ale mám strach jak to vezme Draco. Já bych si ho ráda vzala do péče, ale až dostuduji, tady. Jestli nebude Jaspera brát jako zátěž nebo jako omezení našeho vztahu." Řekla Astorie mnula si mezi prsty cíp svého svetru.

Neville přešel ke kuchyňce a dal konvici na kamínka, aby mohlo být na čaj, protože ten rozhovor Astorie a Draca se pořádně protáhne.

,,Hm pro mě Verča, je velká zodpovědnost, také občas velká položka v čase, který mám k dispozici za den a ten má bohužel jenom 24 hodin slečno Greengrásová. Však když to vezmu jako všeobecnou poučku, co jsem získal od pana Weasleyoho, tak děti jsou starost i radost. To, že je to tvůj bráška, je vedlejší. Stále je to malé dítě, které bude potřebovat určitou pozornost, slečno Greengrásová. Draco nikdy mladšího sourozence takového věku neměl. Rozhodně bych ho do toho netlačil, s nějakou vervou a ty slečno viděla jsi svého malého brášku už nebo ne?" Ptal se Neville a vyndal tři hrnky a dal do čajítka čaj. Jelikož byl zapomnětlivý, tak měl čajítka čtyři. Tentokrát si dokonce vzpomněl na pozici tří, což byl docela výkon.

,,Ne, ale chci za ním co nejdříve na návštěvu, seznámit se s ním." Řekla Astorie.

,,Seznámení je důležitá věc, já bych chodil nejprve na návštěvy, no pak bych mu až nabídl jestli nechce s tebou a Dracem bydlet. Jo vzít Draca na jednu z těch návštěv sebou. Ať ten Jasper není překvapen naším blonďatým Zmijozelem. No když ten malý bude souhlasit, tak až pak mu zařizovat jeho pokojík a pak ho vzít sebou. Nic nárazového, jako se to stalo u Harryho, kdy ho šoupli tetě před dveře. Nebo malý Martin Crevry. Ti by si mohli podat ruce. Fakticky nespěchej s tím Astorie, ale bude dobré, když v tom dětském domově budeš o něj jevit zájem. A Zmijozelsky přesvědči od tom Draca." Řekl Neville a promnul si rameno, které ho dnes trochu bolelo. Následek bitevního crucia od Toma.

,,Jevit zájem, ale přitom ho nezvat hned bydlet do Malfoy Manor, jak to myslíš profesore Longbotome?" Ptala se Astorie.

,,Vzpomínáš si na Eddyho Carmichaela, co byl v ročníku nade mnou a Dracem?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Ano, Hagvaspár co prodával různé lektvary, při zkouškách, na posílení mysli." Řekla Astorie.

,,Kdyby jenom to, drahá slečno Greengrásová, také konopí, letax a kdo ví co ještě. No myslím, že jel na něčem, ale nevím přesně na čem. Mezi těmi kdo ho znali více, byl něco jako drogový boss Bradavické školy. Jednou jsem si přes něj pořídil krabičku cigaret. No ten mi přitom vyprávěl, jak se ocitl u své v závorkách otce a maminky. Také osvojení z dětského domova, a tam těm tetičkám, tedy chůvám jak se jim říká, vždy když někdo se zjeví a pak znovu a znovu, tak už ani nezařazují to dítě do skupinky, které ukazují dalším adopčním nebo jiným individuum jako trochu na trhu. Sice nevím, jestli Eddie by se neměl líp, kdyby tam zůstal, ale on stejně umřel během bitvy, tak je to jedno." Řekl Neville.

Astorie překvapeně vykulila oči.

,,Tak to jsem nevěděla, ani o Carmichealovi natož jak jsou vedeny dětské domovy. Díky za radu profesore Longbotome." Řekla a dodala.

,,A jenom krabička cigaret to nebyla, zapomněl jsi na ten sáček s konopím."

,,Byl jenom jeden." Řekl Neville a nabral červenou do tváří.

* * *

Draco Malfoy cítil jako lidský kapesník, jako lidský posmrkaný kapesník. Měl u sebe novou smlouvu už jako stálý profesor. Však jeho úkolem bylo poté, dle seznamu obejít kolegy a jisté studenty a dát jí parte a pozvánku na pohřeb Rolandy Hochové. První na seznamu jako na potvoru Morganu byla Sybila Trelawneyová. Ta ho málem brečíc umačkala tak silným obětím, až se Draco domníval v jednu chvíli, že je Sybila chlap a ne ženská. Další v pořadí byla Minerva, ta celou dobu rozhovoru s ním upíjela cherry, které dostala od Sybily. Hlavně, aby nebyla zítra na moll. To by byl konec.

Další v pořadí byl Fillius, ten jenom vše odkýval a přitom jedl čokoládu, jako by se setkal s mozkomorem. Asi na nervy. Poté následovala Ponoma, ta se snažila přesazovat denivky, ale přitom plakala do květináče. Chtěla, aby jí dal parte na stůl, kde měla své náčiní. Draco jenom mlčky odešel, ale pomyslel, že poté se musela Ponoma rozbrečet naplno. Následovala Septima, ta byla zahlcena prací, ale bylo vidět, že se chce jenom odreagovat a nejraději by to parte podpálila. Pak Draco zamířil mimo profesorský sbor. Předal parte knihovnici a ta měla z toho takový šok, že se skácela na hromadu knih. Naštěstí byla lehká jako pírko, tak jí usadil Draco do křesla a přivolaného Kráturu pověřil madam Pincovou hlídat a případně jí pomoci, když jí bude zle. A to bylo vše z osazenstva zaměstnanců školy, které tam madam Hochová chtěla mít.

Zamířil do Nebelvírské věže. Tam si nechal předvolat celý Nebelvírský tým a předal jim parte. V příští chvíli ho málem povalila Ginnevra Weasleyová, která si myslela něco o krutém žertu a chtěla mu dát pár facek. Jako by on žertoval se smrtí. Zas tak toliko vtipné kaše nesnědl. Pak podal celému týmu pozvánky a další tři dal Ginny s tím, že je to pro Harryho Pottera a jejího bratra George a Ronalda. Ptal se jestli má vůbec zkoušet poslat parte do Itálie Charlesi Weasleymu nebo to má nechat. Ginny na to pokrčila rameny. Pak si ještě nechal od ní nadiktovat adresy Lee Jordána, Angeliny Johnsnové a Olivera Wooda, kteří byli též na tom seznamu a také adresu v Peru Lenky Láskorádové.

Pak odešel do Hagvaspárské věže, kde toto zopakoval, tam se mu zase rozbrečel na rameni Chambers. Od starších zjistil adresy těch které měl na seznamu a jako bývalé kapitány nebo dobré letce. S brkem a seznamem a těmi černými obálkami putoval do Mrzimorského doupěte. Tam se rovnou rozplakal celý tým jako hejno prvňáčků, kteří mají stesk po domově. Jenom se škytavkou mu zjišťovali adresy těch kteří byli v Mrzimorské kolonce pro účast na pohřbu. Zmijozel poslední na konec, pomyslel, když dával heslo. Očistec, jak trefné pro dnešek. Septima se trefila tedy báječně.

Vešel a uviděl, že před vchodem tam stojí Hapér, Damian, a hledí něho skelnými očima jako socha.

,,Takže je to, pravda, co řekl Krvavý Baron?" Ptal se ho.

,,Co pane Hapere?" Ptal se Draco. Co jako tady říkal ten zatracený duch.

,,Že slyšel říkat profesora Kratiknota, že madam Hochová prohrála svůj boj s tou zákeřnou nemocí? Že to není pravda, že si ze mne ten lotr utahoval." A třásla se mu brada.

Draco zakroutil hlavou, že ne. Damian si sedl na bobek a dal hlavu do dlaní a rozbrečel se v jinak poloprázdné společenské místnosti. Tím upoutal pozornost.

,,Cožpak tě Hapere vyhodili z týmu?" Ptal se Blechley a tvářil se povýšeně.

,,Blechley, tak to máš za deset." Řekl Draco.

,,Phe, profesor Malfoy zase úřaduje, to ti o Vánocích Greengrásová nedala." Řekl Blechley a začal se smát.

Však k jeho smíchu se nikdo nepřidal. Ani prváci. Spíš najednou byl Blechley pod palbou pohledu, které by si mohly zadat s pohledy Smrtijedů v boji.

,,Neříkám za deset bodu, ale za deset hodin po škole v trestu s profesorem Raynoldem Templtownem." Procedil mezi zuby Draco.

Blechley zbledl. Ano i nový profesor historie magie byl na trestech oblíben tak málo jako profesor Longbottom. Nechal totiž po školáky psát jeho divným diktátem nekouzelnickou historii, aby měli i o ní povědomí a pro některé čistokrevné pitomce jako byl Blechley to byl učiněný očistec.

,,A pro ostatní, zde přítomné, kteří si nesmějí truchlícímu spolužákovi, donesla se ta smutná zpráva, že nás opustila bývalá profesorka létání a vedoucí famrpálové ligy madam Rolandy Hochové. Byla vážně nemocná od začátku srpna a s tou nemocí svůj boj prohrála. Buďte tak uctivý a nezvažujte památku této čarodějky, která tu skoro dvě dekády učila létání a pískala nám zápasy. I ona byla členem profesorského sboru a podle toho se chovejte. Nikdo tu neřekne na ní křivé slovo, protože se snažila být k nám nestranná, a to i když ne vždy jsme hráli podle pravidel. Pokud někdo něco uslyší tak to řekne mne nebo profesorce Vectorové jako vedoucí koleje, je vám to jasné. A já hodný nebudu, v tomto nehodlám dělat kompromisy. To padá, protože už nejsem zastup. Hápere zvedni se, jsi přece chlap a ne uřvané děcko. Svolej tým a předej jim parte. Také pro tebe, Warrigtone mám pozvánku. Snažte se dorazit v přiměřeném hávu a stavu. Hodiny máte omluvené od ředitelky na ten den. Stejně asi hodně hodin odpadne. A Blechley buď rád, že jsem to nevzal příliš osobně. Poslední kdo tu někoho urazil sexuálně zaměřenou hláškou skončil bez kalhot a vyhozen." Řekl Draco a odešel z Zmijozelské společenské místnosti.

Jakmile vyšel tak mezi zuby procedil zakázané kletby hezky za sebou. Blechley byl opruz na druhou, jako profesor ho dneska měl tak okoráte po krk.

Unaveně šel do svého kabinetu, který sdílel s Nevillem a chystal se tam natáhnout než se přemístí domu. Až když otevřel dveře a uviděl Astorii, jak sedí na jeho židli za pracovním stolem s hrnkem čaje a opodál stojí Neville a sbírá si nějaké věci do tašky tak si vzpomněl, ještě na ten další průser dne, jménem Jasper Greengrás.

,,Tak se mějte." Řekl Neville a zmizel v plamenech krbu. Přemístil se domů.

,,Hele Astorie já dneska trošičku nemám náladu, abych mluvil s tebou o tvém malém bratrovi. Právě jsem fungoval jako sova. Roznášel jsem parte pro všechny, kteří se mají zúčastnit pohřbu, a moje nálada je na bodu mrazu. Cítím se unaven než abych vedl tak důležitý rozhovor. Třeba zítra okej."

Astorie se zatvářila trochu nakysle, ale Draco viděl alespoň trochu pochopení. Dopila čaj a odešla z kabinetu. Draco jakmile opustila kabinet se natáhl na lenošku v kabinetě a zavřel oči. Možná jsem se měl stavit v kuchyni skřítku pro čokoládu také, nějak mu bylo mrazivo.

* * *

Penelopé Cleanwaterová mezitím se ještě jednou prodírala učivem, které její předchůdce probral se studenty a shledala, že ten chlap byl druhý Lockhart se špetkou jistého Binnse. Naprostá katastrofa, zvláště pro pátý, sedmý a osmý ročník jenž měl před zkouškami. Bude muset sebou hodit a studenti také, aby učivo stihli dohnat a dostat se na jakousi úroveň. A ty učebnice, které používali byly brak, dle Penelopé. Ještě dnes musí odeslat sovu do New Yorku, aby jí dodali skripta, která používají Koločary. Ty pak žákům nakopíruje. Bude to skvělá náhražka.

Sestavila takový akční plán, kdy se rovnou zaměří u ročníku s důležitými zkouškami na látku, která u nich bude a ostatní pojedou znovu od začátku a pořádně i s praktickou ukázkou. Sice pro některé to budou galeje, ale lepší než proletět u zkoušek.

Penelopé prošla zkoušky za deset let na zpět, které získala od profesora Toftyho a sestavila 18 okruhu témat a k tomu otázky. Následně to kouzlem rozmnožila a seřadila do kopiček pro pátý ročník, sedmý a osmý. Vznikly tři schodně velké hromady. Ty dala do obálek s tím, že je předá studentům a podle nich se pojede u jejích hodin. Následně prošla Bradavickou knihovnu křížem krážem, naštěstí jí znala jako své boty, napsala si knihy, které zadá studentům jako povinnou četbu nižším ročníkům, které nemají důležité zkoušky. Rozdělila to od první až šestý ročník a dokonce školního roku tedy připadalo na studenty přečíst a udělat zápisky ze tří knih. To by měli zvládnout. Ona normálně četla tři za měsíc. Penelopé však věděla, že nemají tolik času, protože mají i další předměty a nechtějí se učivem zabývat po celý den. Je také důležité vypnout mozek a nechat ho regenerovat než se člověk pustí do dalšího učiva. Proto do konce školního roku jenom tři knížky k učivu Obrany proti černé magie. A Penelopé vybrala zajímavou literaturu, která jistě zaujme a dá jim dost informací, že se sami vrhnou k dalšímu studiu.

Prvnímu ročníku zadala přečíst a udělat si poznámky z Prvotní magie od Williema Sayra, Správné držení těla a hůlky od Josephiny Calderonové a první svazek Chadwickových kouzel od Chadwicka Botta. Pro druhý ročník pak Fantastická zvířata a kde je najít od Newta Salamandra, druhý a třetí svazek Chadwickových kouzel od Chawicka Botta. Třetí ročník měl přečíst Základy duelu a jeho historii od Propertiny Goldsteinové – Salamandrové, čtvrtý a pátý svazek od Chadwickových kouzel, pátý ročník povinnou četbu nebude mít, ale šestý ano v podobě, Základu obrany právní a bojové od Justuse Pikwikla, poslední dva svazky Chawickových kouzel. Další rok sestaví lepší výběr, tohle je jenom rychlá volba, podle toho, co měla Penelopé v první poličce své knihovny u sebe v bytě a které byl její bývalí schopen přečíst, aniž by se u toho vyloženě nudil. A když to byl schopen přečíst Ronald Weasley, tak to přečte každý, ne.

Protáhla se na své pracovní židli a zjistila, že je skoro desátá večerní. Je čas zalehnout, zítra jí čeká velký den. Penelopé bylo celkem jedno, že je najednou profesorkou, protože jí to na bystrozorském oddělení přestávalo bavit, Creevrey totiž zmizel z povrchu zemského a kolegové se jí smáli, že toho holuba bude marně hledat, když nechce být nalezen a vedoucí slečna Hestie jí odmítla zaplatit cestu do Portugalska, kde prej byl ten prevít viděn a místo toho jí poslala sem. Asi trochu za trest, že se věnovala Creevrey až s takovou pílí.

Penelopé si dala za cíl vydržet tu minimálně dva roky a konečně porazit kletbu tohoto postu, aby mohla si připsat zde nějaké prvenství.

* * *

Septima Vectorová, kolejní ředitelka Zmijozelské koleje zrovna přišla v županu ze velice potřebné teplé lázně ve vaně a vypadala trochu jako růžové prasátko, jaký nádech měla její kůže. Vtom se objevila ve svém portrétu Elisabeth Brukeová, která zde kdysi byla kolejní ředitelkou podobně jako ona a strážila v Zmijozelské koleji vchod do ložnic děvčat.

,,Profesorko Vectorová, něco hrozného děje ve Zmijozelské koleji." Řekla a zakrývala si kapesníčkem ústa.

,,Co se děje madam Elisabeth?" Ptala se Septima. Tuto ženu není radno brát vážně vždy. Některé věci, které byly kdysi jaksi nemravné, jsou dnes naprosto v mravních normách.

,,Ten hrozný kluk Blechley, zrovna seslal na nebohou slečnu Greengrás Impreio. Neslýchané, přitom je vyššího postavení než on, ten venkovský buran." Řekla Elisabeth Brukeová a tvářila se nadmíru pohoršeně.

Septimě vypadl ručník, kterým si sušila vlasy, šokem.

Popadla svojí hůlku a jenom v noční košili a županu vystřelila jako střela z svého pokoje a směr Zmijiozelské ubikace.

,,Očistec." Křikla, aby se dostala do společenské místnosti.

To co tam uviděla, jí vzalo dech. Však v příští sekundě byla jako rozzuřený drak.

,,Constrigo!" Křikla směr Blechleyho, který stál a očividně si užíval jak se pod Iperiem Astorie svlékla do naha.

Z hůlky jí vystřelili zlatavé provazy a svázaly Blechleyho tak důkladně, že spadl na podlahu jak jako vánočka dokonce i s kouzelným provazem mezi zuby. Hůlku opustil.

,,Finite." Řekla o něco klidněji směr Astorie.

Ta si citelně oddechla a urychleně se snažila obléct zpět své pyžamo a župan. Pravděpodobně se právě přišla z prefektské koupelny.

,,V pořádku slečno Greengrásová?" Ptala se Septima.

,,Ano, alespoň vím, že nemám tu koupel tak protahovat. Omlouvám se, že jdu tak pozdě, ale trochu sem usnula při té vší levanduli, co jsem si do ní dala." Řekla Astorie.

,,Chápu, ale doufám, že nic jiného vám neudělal, tento balík?" Posunkovala Septima směr Blechleyho.

,,Ne, však bych řekla podle toho jak mu stojí, něco ten vůl chystal." Řekla Astorie.

,,Jo je vidět." Ušklíbla se Septima a podívala se zpět na Astorii.

,,Dneska už nikoho budit nehodlám, kvůli tomu, jděte spát slečno Greengrásová. Zítra hned ráno po snídani před vyučováním se stavte v ředitelně a sepíšeme to vše. Dneska pan Blechley šel za meze svého chování a to nezůstane bez trestu. Použil ve škole zakázanou kletbu, takže to bude vyloučení vzhledem k minulým prohřeškům. Děvčata z koleje a vás to jistě uklidní, že bude od něj klid." Řekla Septima.

,,A to ho tu necháte ležet paní profesorko?" Ptala se Astorie.

,,Nikoliv, odvleču ho na ošetřovnu, kde zůstane do rána svázán, aby se něčeho nepokusil znovu nedej bože na nový personál ošetřovny, slečnu Bowlesovou, když ona je mudlorozená čarodějka." Řekla Septima.

Astorie jenom kývla, že rozumí.

,,A za pozdní příchod vám srážím pět bodu slečno Greengrásová, to jistě chápete." Řekla Septima.

,,Ano svůj trest přijímám." Řekla Astorie a s ,,Dobrou noc paní profesorko" odešla na kutě.

Septima namířila hůlku na Blechleyho a Locomotor ho zvedla do vzduchu a pak šla potemnělými chodbami hradu směrem ošetřovna Bradavic.

,,Co se děje Septimo?" Ptala se Poppy, když levituje před sebou svázaného studenta jako zvláštní po vánoční dárek.

,,Pan Blechley překročil hranice slušného chování a použil Imperius." Řekla Septima.

,,Hrozný to chlapec od začátku roku, samé maléry s ním." Řekla úsečně Poppy.

,,Je pozoruhodné, že minulý rok byl jako zařezané dřevo a byl skoro neslyšitelný a neviditelný." Řekla Septima.

,,Ano minulý rok a předminulý rok byl velmi uctivě milý a však nás všechny ta válka a bitva změnila Septimo." Řekla Poppy.

,,Také pravda, vezmi si pane Creevrey, ten se také změnil k nepoznání." Řekla Septima.

,,I přesto mi to vadí, pan Blechley býval svým pravým opakem. Proč se chová takto je mi přímo tajemstvím, kéž by to vše z něho mávnutím mohlo spadnout." Řekla Poppy.

,,Ano i mne připomíná spíš od začátku roku pana Zabinyho. Jak se chová k dívkám a ostatním." Řekla Septima.

,,Hm zajímavé." Řekla zamyšleně Poppy a pozvedla svojí hůlku.

Pronesla identifikační kouzlo, které mělo ukázat o koho se jedná. Kouzlo do prostoru napsalo.

,,Blaise Zabiny pod kouzlem Corpora traiecit od 30.března 1998."

,,Zabiny, ale ten přece je ve Švýcarsku ve vegetativním stavu!" Vykřikla Septima.

,,Jak je vidět tak není a straší tady v Bradavicích. Takže ten nebožák v Švýcarsku je asi pan Bletchley." Řekla Poppy.

,,Co to je za kouzlo, vůbec?" Ptala se Septima, která tomhle kouzle nikdy neslyšela.

,, Corpora traiecit, říkáte?" Ozval se hlas za nimi.

Obě se otočily, aby uviděly ducha skoro bezhlavého Nicka.

,,Víte něco sire Nicku o tom kouzle?" Ptala se Septima.

,,Ano já kdysi to kouzlo vymyslel má drahá. Je to však náročná a trochu šedá magie." Řekl skoro bezhlavý Nick.

,,A na co to jako bylo dobrý, sire Nicku?" Ptala se Septima.

,,Já to bych nikdy nepoužil na člověka, já tím dával možnost dalšího života mým psům, když zestárli. Můj Norren se díky tomu dožil věku 39 let, než mi ho zabili. Byl velmi moudrý pes. Jednou jsem to poradil jednomu studentovi, když ten chtěl zachránit svého umírajícího mazlíčka." Řekl skoro bezhlavý Nick.

,,Sire Nicku to je skoro nekromacie." Řekla zděšeně Poppy.

,,Ano já vím, je to přenos duší z jednoho těla do druhého, zkřížení duší abych byl přesný. Však já bych to nikdy nepoužil na lidskou bytost. Tohle se mi hnusní, že moje kouzlo bylo použito na něco tak ohavného." Řekl bezhlavý Nick a vypadala najednou velice zeleně.

,,A komu jste řekl to kouzlo, prosím vás sire Nicku?" Ptala se Septima.

,,Nebelvírské studentce, co tak tragicky zahynula ve spárech toho zvířete, toho vlkodlaka. Chtěla zachránit svého králíčka a jeho laskavou osobnost slečna Brownová." Řekl bezhlavý Nick.

,,Ježiši, jestli jí k tomu podniku pan Zabiny zneužil." Mínila černý scénář Poppy.

,,Zneužil, to není u tohoto kouzla možné madam Poppy. Toto kouzlo musel seslat někdo třetí na ty dva. Jinak to nefunguje a ten dotyčný to musí chtít jako u kleteb černé magie. Chtít, zkřížení dvou osob a ty osoby znát. Nejde seslat ani pod Impériem, moje formule tomu zabraňuje. Jednou jsem jí použil jako štít a zbraň, abych zmátl protivníky v boji a to bylo naposledy co jsem to použil na zkřížení něčeho většího než psa a to koně. Ti dva frantíci vyletěli z sedla jako šípy z luku, jak se koně pomátli." Mínil skoro bezhlavý Nick.

,,Pozoruhodné, ale dost nebezpečné kouzlo sire Nicku. A slečně Brownové jste řekl o této možnosti použití, tohoto kouzla v boji. " Ptala se Septima.

,,Ano, byla skvělá posluchačka." Řekl bezhlavý Nick.

,,Poppy myslí, že se stalo následující, pan Zabiny chtěl napadnout slečnu Brownovou a ta si vzpomněla na kouzlo od sira Nicka a použila ho něho, pan Blechley musel být někde poblíž. Slečna pak Brownová dokázala utéct se zdravou kůží. Ti chlapci byli vyměněni, ale jelikož nevěděli jak to zvrátit, tak jistě pan Zabiny vyhrožoval panu Blechleymu, že to nesmí prozradit. Poté se však během bitvy dostal pan Blechley do stavu ve kterém je do teď a pan Zabiny v jeho těle byl evakuován jako mladší žák z bitvy ven. Pan Zabinimu musel to připadat jako zásah od samotného Merlina, že není stíhán a velice rád zúčastnil dalšího roku na Bradavicích. Však nové poměry se mu nelíbili a začal dělat ty své sprosté maléry. Sira Nicku jak daleko musí být daleko jedna osoba nebo zvíře od toho druhého, aby se zkřížení povedlo?" Ptala se Septima.

,,Maximálně 11 metrů, aby to fungovalo." Řekl skoro bezhlavý Nick.

,,A funguje to i přes zeď nebo jiný objekt, jako sklo?" Ptala se Septima.

,,No to nevím, nikdy jsem toto nezkoušel." Řekl skoro bezhlavý Nick.

,,A proti kouzlo existuje?" Ptala se Poppy.

,,Nikdy jsem ho nevynalezl, protože nebylo třeba." Řekl skoro bezhlavý Nick.

,,Takže pokud nikdo s ničím nepřijde, tak Zabiny v tomto těle zůstane." Řekla Septima.

Skoro bezhlavý Nick smutně kývl.

,,Tak i tak, o tomhle se musí zpravit bystrozorské oddělení a lady Camilu." Řekla Poppy.

,,Ano to zajisté ano." Řekla Septima a otočila se na skoro bezhlavého Nicka.

,,Dokázal by jste to, co jste nám řekl sire Nicku říci i bystrozorum a ředitelce?"

,,Ano pokud nedopadnu jako chudák Cuberther, za to, že jsem to kouzlo vynalezl." Ošil se skoro bezhlavý Nick.

,,Ne, ne, ne slibuji, že se vám nic nestane sire Nicku, vy jste to kouzlo nepoužil na studenty školy. A jednal jste jako vždy z gentlemanství k mladým dámám, jenž zde studují, jenom se vám to vymstilo." Řekla Septima.

,,Děkuji, že to berete takto madam Septimo. Sečkám zde do rána, nevadí, madam Poppy?" Ptal skoro bezhlavý Nick Poppy.

,,Jistě, že můžete sire Nicku." Řekla Poppy.

Následně se Septima Vektorová rozloučila a spěchala do ředitelny Bradavic.

**Přidáno 16.11.2019**


	22. Kapitola- 22-Nové obchody

**Kapitola 22 – Nové obchody**

Alastor Moody v novém koupeném oblečení u madam Malkinové, která z něho málem měla infarkt, protože nečetla poslední vydání Denního Věštce s jeho šokujícím návratem. Seděl a pokuřoval dýmku v kavárně, kterou vybrala slečna Spinetová. Nakonec se rozhodl Alastor, že se stane klientem té nové banky mladé paní vdovy Smithové, ale nechtěl být na očích a chtěl tuto záležitost tudíž projednat v soukromí. Alice, mladá slečna mu nabídla, aby jí takto oslovoval, mu dohodla osobní schůzku v zadní kanceláři banky v přesně stanovený čas a ona ho tam doprovodí. Alastor měl zde v kavárně u jeho zdravé a celé nohy kufr, zapůjčený od Andromédy, který byl plný jeho jmění, které vyzvedl od Gringottu dnes v šest ráno, aby nebyl znovu na očích mnoha kouzelníku. Opatrnosti není nikdy nazbyt.

A jelikož bude jednat mladými dámami, tak se dal pořádně do pucu, aby sám sobě nedělal ostudu. Dokonce si zašel k holiči, který ho pořádně sestřihl na krátko, i když vojenský sestřih z mladých let neměl, vzhledem vysokému čelu. To by podle toho manekýna co ho střihal nebylo vhodné pro starého pána. Alastor se podvolil. Také už měl znovu protézu oka, magickou, kterou mu vyrobili celkem rychle na britské poměry v Reddingu. Dokonce lépe drželo na místě než to původní, což Alastor kvitoval. Zatím mu chyběla však protéza nohy, ta bude hotová dle léčitele až pozítří . No což se dá dělat, hlavně, když jí nemusel dopředu platit. Za oko, zaplatil 21 galeonů, ale s tím počítal. Dle léčitele bude jeho nová protéza nohy sát, dle nových měření na něm 115 galeonů, jenom aby měl připravenou částku na příští návštěvu. Poté ještě dostal nový výměr od tom na jaké odstupné má podle nových pravidel ministerstva kouzel právo. Takže mu na to nové konto mimo vrácených peněz půjde i částka 28 galeonů a 14 srpců a 18 cvrčku. Veliké navýšení vůči těm 12 galeonům co bral předtím. Však podle toho co psal vedoucí nového odboru Sociálního zabezpečení a služeb kouzelníku a čarodějek jistý pan Perregrine Deddrick, tak on jako bystrozor veterán, válečný hrdina a osoba oceněná Merlinovým řádem má na tuto částku nárok. Dále má nárok pokud bude chtít na slevovou kartu na dopravu Záchranným autobusem a slevu na čtenářskou kartičku v hlavní kouzelnické knihovně v Londýně. Alastor na to koukal jako tele, když tam ten Deddrick psal, že též může požádat případně jednou do roka o ozdravný pobyt v lázních dle vlastní volby a 35 procent z pobytu mu bude zpětně proplaceno. Poprvé se mu zalíbil trvalý odchod do důchodu, ale Alastor zatím nevěděl, co v něm dělat. Až dokončí všechny tyto náležitosti administrativní a bytové, tak se začne nudit. Možná nějakou četbu nebo přátele, ale Alastor si uvědomil, že nemá žádné pořádné hobby.

Bude něco vyzkoušet, aby se neunudil k smrti.

,,Ach pane Moddy, doufám, že jste na mne příliš dlouho nečekal." Ozval se hlas slečny Alice Spinetové. Tentokrát ani ona nebyla oblečená v nějakém běžném a lehce sportovním oblečení té mládeže, ale slušném tmavě krémovém kostýmku a přesto kožešinovou pelerínu k bokům a na nohou černé kozačky až skoro ke kolenům.

,,Moc ne." Zahuhlal Alastor a pomocí hole se zvedl.

,,Výborně, tak můžeme jít. Mám vám to kafe zaplatit?" Ptala se ho.

,,Už jsem si ho zaplatil předem." Řekl Alastor a oblékl si svůj nový zimní kabát.

,,Och dobrá, pojďte ven, máme tam odvoz." Řekla Alice.

,,Odvoz?" Ptal se Moddy.

,,Ano, odvoz, chtěl jste soukromou schůzku v budově banky, takže Sally, tedy madam Smith poslala bankovní soukromý odvoz." Řekla Alice.

Alastor se oklepal. On zas tak nóbl není, aby pro něj posílali odvoz.

Vyšli ven a tam stálo tmavě modré auto, které mělo napsáno na sobě Triumph Dolomite. Vypadalo také jako sportovní auto. Z vozu vylezl urostlý mladý muž v černé péřové bundě a džínách.

,,Odvoz pro speciální klienty PBKB, Dudley Evans k vaším službám." A uklonil se.

Alastor koukal jako janek. To je přece ten sestry Lilly, Petunie syn, kterého ho potkal na Grimouldově náměstí.

Omráčeně si sedl do vozu a pak ze sebe vypravil.

,,Vy jste přece mudla."

,,Ano." Řekl krátce Dudley a připoutal se a nastartoval vůz.

,,A vy děláte pro kouzelnickou banku?" Ptal se Alastor.

,,Ano, krátce od Nového roku." Řekl Dudley a začal mačkat různá tlačítka na palubní desce.

Alastor vykulil obě oči, protože auto se zvedlo do vzduchu jak to znal od staré Ford Anglie Arthura Weasleyho.

Dudley popadl mobilní telefon, Alastor to považoval za vysílačku a vyťukal pár čísel a zmáčkl pro vytočení. Pak se z mobilu hlasitě ozvalo.

,,PBKB, oddělení speciálních klientů Morris. Jak mohu sloužit."

,,Evans, vezu pana Moodyho na schůzku v deset. Balík vyzvednout a plán bude dodržen." Řekl Dudley.

,,Okej Evansi, hlavně ho nevytřes moc, je to starý pán." Řekl hlas na druhém konci.

,,Ano však ho znám osobně. Naschle." Ukončil rychle hovor Dudley, aby se mohl věnovat řízení.

,,Abych odpověděl více informativně pane Moddy, tak jsem to místo získal díky madam Smithové. Potřebovala do své firmy několik řidičů pro klienty, kteří nejsou tak mobilní a potřebují dopravit do banky, co v největším pohodlí. A nevyžadovala vůbec magii, ano v té bance jsou zaměstnání i mudlové, kteří se znají s kouzelníky a také motáci. Na bankovnictví moc kouzel potřeba není. A já jsem tam na pozici řidiče speciálních klientů, madam Smith a jejích dětí. Také se starám o vozový park společně ještě s jedním no mladým klukem, pro změnu motákem. V bývalé práci bych si takové peníze nikdy nepřišel a Sally, tady madam Smithová mi případně dá dovolenou, až se mi narodí můj malý syn. Ona jako matka zná potřebu si zvyknout na to malé a je v tomto ohledu snad pokrokovější než Britská vláda." Řekl Dudley.

,,Ale jak můžeš řídit kouzelnické auto pane Evansi?" Ptal se Alastor.

,,To auto ode mě magii nepotřebuje, má jí samo, trik a patent pana Weasleyho." Řekl Dudley a plachtil autem vzduchem.

,,Aha." Řekl Alastor.

,,On má na to pan Weasley patent?" Ptala se Alice pro změnu.

,,Jo George ho prej dokopal na patentový úřad. Takže každé další auto, které začne magii lítat, bude muset platit patentní poplatek 5 galeonů panu Weasleymu. Našich 6 vozidel Trimph Dolomite, co madam Smith zakoupila pro banku a osobní účely ten poplatek už zaplatily. A jistě další mladí kouzelnici budou následovat. Pokrok slečno Spinetová nezastavíš." Usmál se ně do zpětného zrcátka Dudley.

,,Wau, takže mimo přijmu z práce má pan Weasley slušnou bokovku." Řekla Alice.

,,Ano, on nikdy na to nepomyslel, svůj geniální nápad zpeněžit, starý pan Weasley je trochu naivní dobrák, co si budeme povídat." Řekl Dudley.

,,A jak se ti v té práci líbí pane Evansi a mohu se zeptat, kolik klientu už máte v té bance?" Ptal se Alastor Moddy.

,,No první pane Moody nebudete, první klient se objevil v den otevření a byl to můj bratranec. Skřetu měl už po krk, však oni dvakrát milí nejsou. No následoval jsem já sám a všichni nový zaměstnanci banky. A pak jsme nestačili počítat lidi. Však podle instalovaného průzkumného programu v naší moderní výpočetní síti, tak ke dnešnímu ránu měla banka 400 klientu a vy asi budete 401. pane Moody." Řekl Dudley.

Alastoru poklesla čelist, to bylo skoro celé procento kouzelnické populace tady ve Velké Británii. A to otevřeli prvního ledna a teď bylo 6. ledna. To byl jak chytnutí zlatonky, z prominutím. Skřeti se poserou jako po choleře až se o tom dozvědí.

,,Hm velice zajímavé, po vyřízení tady pana Moddyho mám osobně smluvený s Sally, tedy madam Smithovou rozhovor pro Denní věštec o její nové bance pro kouzelníky a čarodějky. Však jestli mi Dudley dovolíš, mohu mít pár otázek na tebe jako zaměstnance, samozřejmě uvedu tvé jméno v Denním Věštci." Řekla Alice a už z kabelky tahala kuličkové pero a blok na zapisování.

,,Velmi rád, já nikdy žádné interview nikdy neměl." Řekl Dudley a trochu se začervenal.

,,Vůbec nevadí." Máchla rukou Alice a začala první odpovědí.

,,V První britské kouzelnické bance krom toho, že jsou uložen majetek jejich majitelů, jsou podle všeho i nabízeny jiné služby, můžeš mi Dudley říct jaké, aby měli čtenáři představu co jim můžou v bance nabídnout?" Ptala se Alice.

,,Půjčení větších a menších obnosu, vzdělávací programy ohledně finančního vzdělání kouzelníku a čarodějek, aby měli přehled jako mohou naložit s penězi a uměli toho náležitě využít, pro klienty banky zdarma, dále zakládání podnikatelských účtu pro firmy a podniky, napojení na běžné nekouzelnické banky, a převod kouzelnické měny na libry a jiné měny z celého světa, například na americké dolary, expresní placení do zámoří a spoustu dalšího, jistě paní Smithová vám to ochotně vysvětlí. Naše banka toho má v nabídce doopravdy hodně." Řekl Dudley.

,,Chápu, to doopravdy si nechám raději vysvětlit od Sally. Však by mě zajímalo kolik zaměstnanců vlastně v bance pracuje?" Ptala se Alice.

,,101, jako v tom animovaném filmu 101 Dalmatinu od Disneyho slečno Spinetová. Madam Smith patří v regionu k největší kouzelnické firmě." Řekl Dudley.

,,To je skoro jako počet lidí pracující pro Denní Věštec, ale vysvětli Dudley, pověz kde vlastně První britská kouzelnická banka sídlí?" Ptala se Alice.

,,V bývalém sídle rodiny Smith, kde se narodil zesnulý pan Zachariáš Smith. Madam Smithové se zdála budova pro ní její dvě děti moc velká a tak hledala využití pro tuhle podle mých měřítek obří budovu. A jelikož rodina Smith už se v minulosti obchodem z cennými kovy a kameny zabývala, tak zvolila cestu zachování a rozvoje této firmy a jako odnož vznikla tato banka. Ano peníze z firmy Smith company pomohly vybudovat První britskou kouzelnickou banku, ale madam Smit věří, že do půl roku výdělek banky bude kompenzovat odtok peněz mateřské firmy Smith company." Řekl Dudley.

Alastor Moody mlčel jako ryba a říkal si něco prohnané ženské v podobě Sally Smithové. Ta se hravě vyrovnala Malfoyi a Georgi Weasleymu. S novým rokem se objevil nový titán v obchodní sféře kouzelnického světa připaluje zadky skřetům. Nebo spíš titánka, když je to žena.

,,A jaké zabezpečení má tato banka, čtenáře to jistě potěší vědět, poté co pan Potter dokázal, že Gringgottová banka má v tomto mouchy a je s podivem, že nikdo neuloupil jejich mění." Řekla Alice.

Alastor stáhl rty do linky a pomyslel. Tohle celé je reklama pro tu banku a Potter jako maskot banky. Prohnanost na druhou, ženská prohnanost.

,,Zaprvé celé podzemí, kde jsou jednotlivé bezpečnostní trezory je pokryté zdmi z titanu a čisté oceli, žádné příměsi, zámky jsou zakomponované na složitý mechanizmus a dostat se do trezoru je možné jenom přes deset čidel, které zjišťují totožnost a míru bezpečnosti člověka jenž do něho vstupuje. Též jsou tam padající dveře v případě zloděje, který se tam dostane i tak. Podle madam Smithové pak jsou pak tam ochranná kouzla, která odčerpají z případného zloděje všechnu sílu a magii a uvrhne ho do tvrdého spánku. Trest bude vykonán v rámci trestního práva kouzelnického světa, takže bych žádnému a vůbec bratranci nedoporučoval se tam kdy vloupat." Řekl se smíchem Dudley a dodal.

,,A proti nevrlým a agresivním klientům, jenž napadnou zaměstnance banky jsou zde otrlý strážci z řad najatých bývalých elitních bystrozoru z Spojených státu amerických. Madam Smith jim říkala bojový mágové. Já tento pojem zdaleka neznám." Řekl Dudley.

Alastor Moody si pomyslel, že Smithovské sídlo se proměnilo v pevnost. Bojový mágové, odeklínačská klouzla která mu říkala, že tu pracovala elita dost možná Williem Weasley sám, dost na pováženou pro každého zloděje.

,,Nerad vás slečno Spinetová přerušuji, ale budeme na místě, tady pod námi je Smith Manor." Řekl Dudley a ukázal po levé straně prstem z okýnka.

Alastor se podíval z okna a viděl Mohutnou stavbu větší než Malfoy Manor a s více patry. Kolem dokola byly různé věci. Garáže asi pro auta, následoval něco kulatého s H uprostřed a také francouzská zahrada pak malé hřiště pro děti a za tím vším byl ještě strmý příkop a padající most a kolem dokola zeď s dvěma bránami.

Dudley mírně zatočil a pak lehce jakoby sjížděl z kopce přistál na tom kruhu s H.

,,To je Helliport pro přistání těchto magických aut, pan Hyacint Karlstein, blízký přítel George a madam Smith sem létá z Londýna svým vrtulníkem. On má rád adrenalin a pravé nekouzelnické létání." Řekl Dudley.

Dudley se odpoutal a vylezl z auta a otevřel zadní dveře. Nejprve z auta pomohl Alici a pak Alastorovi.

K nim sněhem přispěchal další mladík, který byl oblečen v tmavě modrém obleku s žlutým motýlkem a uklonil se před nimi a řekl.

,,Vedoucí péče o speciální zákazníky Edwin Morris. Vítám vás v naší bance, prosím následujte mne. Zavedu vás do salonku."

Dudley se s nimi rozloučil a zase úklonem.

A tak šli za ním do budovy banky, však nešli hlavním sálem, který sloužil jako hlavní centrum pro přepážkový styk s klienty, ale po postranní chodbou k výtahu.

,,Madam Smith zde nechala zbudovat výtah pro méně mobilní klienty a také rodiny s malými dětmi." Řekl Morris.

Tak tohle Alastor Moody kvitoval. Vyjeli do třetího poschodí a dveře se otevřeli do mramorem obložené chodby.

Prošli až na konec chodby a Morris otevřel dveře. Vešli do salonku, který připomínal kancelář ministra kouzel svým stylem. Však mimo toho co tam měl on, zde byly také zastoupené exotické květiny a hlavně orchideje a jeden malý keř ve kterém Alastor poznal podle květu ibišek. Za stolem se právě zvedl nikdo jiný než Sally Smithová. Jestli považoval Alastor Moody snoubenku Siriuse Blacka za atraktivní ženu, tak tahle mladá žena byla vůči Emily Gonzálezové bohyně, která podlamovala kolena starým i mladým kouzelníkům a přitom nebyla víla. Dlouhé lokny blond hřívy se vlnily až prsům. Na sobě měla bílý kostýmek rozevřený a halenku černou s pozlacenými knoflíčky. Na nohou rudé lodičky. Mladou matku by jste v ní nehádali, spíš topmodelku a už vůbec majitelku firmy a banky v jednom.

,,Vítám vás pane Moody, jen se posaďte, mohu vám nabídnout čaj?" Ptala se.

Alastor jenom pokýval a posadil se. Té ženské byl jako transu. Vyřazovala nebývalou sílu.

,,Jsem moc ráda, že jste se rozhodl pro naší banku, je ctí vám zpravovat a rozmnožovat vaše mění pane Moody." Započala Sally a nalila mu do porcelánového šálku zlatavě zbarvený čaj.

* * *

Regulus Black seděl a čekal co se bude dít. Před ním na jeho pracovním stole stál kufřík a na židli vedle něho si sedl jistý Bruno Escher, mudlorozený kouzelník v službách jejího veličenstva, který se zabýval informačními technologiemi a těmi počítači, jak mu bylo řečeno. Regulus měl od něho dostávat hodiny uživatelského kurzu zacházení s počítačem a něčemu čemu se říkalo aplikace toho počítače.

A podle toho Bruna, byl ten počítač ukryt v tom kufříku. Regulus byl z to nesvůj. Jak může být tak složitá věc jako počítač o kterém si myslel, že bude zabírat celou místnost, podle toho co slyšel kdysi od Severuse Snapa být ukrytá v obchodním kufříku, velikostí spíše pro dámy.

,,Tak otevři Regulusi Pandořinu skřínku." Řekl Bruno.

Regulus to chápal tak, že má otevřít kufr a tak to učinil. V kufříku byla hranatá poměrně tenká věc a na víku byl připevněn nějaký kabel.

,,Představuji ti Regulusi osobní přenosný počítač, říká se tomu notebook, je to takový blok, ale umí toho mnohem víc než zapisovat informace." Řekl Bruno a řekl jako by představoval Regulusi svého oblíbeného mazlíčka.

,,A co s tím?" Ptal se Regulus.

,,Nejprve to zapojíme a dáme tomu nažrat elektriky." Řekl Bruno.

Ano, tento stroj ten Bruno považoval za zvíře, pomyslel si Regulus. V minulých týdnech se naučil díky Cressewellovi používat televizi, toustovač a telefon, ale tohle byla pro něho nová výzva.

Jeden konec, ten menší do dírky v tom stroji, co byl u toho podivného kloubu a druhý do zásuvky. To se zdálo být jednoduché.

,,A teď ho otevři a já ti popíšu co všechno jsou ty zdířky a výsuvné plochy notebooku." Řekl Bruno.

Regulus se poškrábal po za uchem a otevřel podle toho kloubu jako knihu ten podivný stroj.

,,A teď se podívej na levou stranu notebooku ze strany, když je takto otevřená Regulusi." Řekl Bruno.

Regulus viděl jenom jemu neznámé znaky.

,,Zaprvé je tam nastavení hlasitosti pouštěné hudby, ano notebook umí přehrávat hudba a také videa, třeba stáhnuté z internetu nebo uložené na CD disku nebo jiných úložných nosičích. Obojí je zástupce zastaralé vinylové desky. Přípojka na mikrofon, ano notebook lze použít jako nahrávač hlasu, a poslední přípojka pro sluchátka nebo reproduktory, víš co to je Regulusi." Řekl Bruno.

Regulus pozvedl obočí a kývl. Tohle umí přehrávat hudbu a nahrávat hlas?!

,,Potom jsou tam kontrolní světla pro dobytí baterie, to teď svítí, takže notebook dostává šťávu. Výhodou těchto počítačů je přenosnost a výdrž. Nějakou dobu se obejdou bez elektrické energie a pracují na zásobník energie ukrytý v nich. Tento pašák vydrží tři hodiny, aniž by musel mít člověk po ruce zázrak naší doby zásuvku nízkého napětí." Řekl Bruno a vypadal podle Reguluse jako Sirius, když jako mladší verze referovala o nových košťatech na trhu.

,,Poté je tam vyklápějící přípojka na internetovou síť, s tou se budeme zabývat později." Řekl Bruno.

Regulus kývl.

,,A teď to otoč zadkem k sobě. Ano tak je to správně." Řekl Brunou když to Regulus otočil.

,,Tady je ta přípojka na elektriku a ten otvor s mřížkou je na větrák, celý notebook se musí ochlazovat, protože by se přehřál jakmile by delší dobu pracoval. Poté je tam přípojka na monitor tedy obrazovka jako u televize. Notebook má jednu obrazovku, ale když třeba chceš, můžeš si toto rozšířit o další. Nebo přes další zdířku připojit dalšímu počítači a využít víc rychlost zkombinovanou dvěma notebooky. Jako by jsi spojil dvě košťata, ale ty by neletěla stejně, ale to jedno dávalo rychlost tomu druhému Regulusi." Řekl Bruno.

Regulusi mírně poklesla čelist. Neměl ani páru proč je potřeba zvyšovat výkon u takového stroje.

,,Někteří to využívají ke složitým pracím s počítačovou sítí, nebo ve vývoji a vědeckým pracím, ale lze to použít ke hraní her. Někteří lidé si tím občas i přivydělávají, že hrají hry, ale já osobně tím spravuji sítě firem navazující na britskou vládu. Jedná se o celý obor, kterému se také říká Inteligentní technologie." Řekl Bruno.

,,Poté je je tam Infračervený port, který v případě potřeby na krátkou vzdálenost propojí dva notebook bez zbytečných drátu, tedy vzduchem jako propojí kouzlo občas dva čaroděje, a ty dva stroje si pak mohou předávat informace bez drátu a časového zdržení. To je poměrně mladá technologie, ale výborně funguje podobně jako satelitní přenos Regulusi." Řekl Bruno.

,,Promiňte Bruno co je satelitní přenos, to jako přes měsíc nebo co?" Ptal se Regulus.

,,Och já ti to zapomněl říct.." Pokračoval ve vysvětlování Brunou jako náruživý fanoušek famfrpálu připadalo Regulusi. Ten si naopak připadal jako by byl v prvním ročníku a otevřel poprvé dveře Bradavické knihovny. Tohle byl zcela pro něho nový obzor.

* * *

Kinsley Pastorek byl nervozní až se z toho neskutečně potil. Dneska znova měl se tu objevit vévoda z Edingburgu a podívat se jestli byly provedeny správně jím zadané změny. Pod veritasérem byli vyslechnuti všichni vězni a podle toho byli rozděleni do skupiny na úklid Azkabánu. Byl zaveden režim dle vévody k nechuti některých vězňů, což byli celkem všichni a také se sem nastěhoval vězeňský kaplan, americký bojový mág, který byl zároveň vysvěcený kněz u kuřího oka. Poté sem zavítala firma, která poskytne pracovní vyžití vězňům. Kinsley absolvoval dlouhou přednášku o výrobním procesu dámských menstruačních vložek, tamponu, a kalíšku a po této přednášce na konec dne zmizel z Azkabánu a šel se opít ve Wicku do nejbližší hospody. Jak tohle může vévoda myslet vážně přinutit mužské vězně se účastnit výroby těchto dámských hygienických potřeb. To doopravdy Kinsley nechápal. Však vévoda z Edinburgu byl pověstný svým smrtonosným humorem a vtípky asi tak jako George Weasley.

Další den s pořádnou kocovinou přihlížel jak firma se objevila znova a začala za velkého rachotu, který mu dal pořádný bolehlav na druhou, instalovala stroje na výrobu těchto výrobku. Celkem vznikne díky tomu pracovní místo pro 100 vězňů a tady v Azkabánu je vězňů 116. Však zaučením odborným mistry firmy projdou všichni a dokonce i dozorci, protože ne každý den tu mistři budou. Bystrorozoři, chlapy, se tvářili jako by je zavřeli do dámského oddělení a přinutili je vzít na sebe šaty. Dokonce při přednášce o strojích musel být sám i ředitel Azkabánu. To bylo podruhé co Kinsley navštívil hospodu ve Wicku. Pak s velkým camráním se rozjela výroba za dozoru mistru výroby a z výrobního pásu vyjel první balíček menstruačních vložek s křidélky zrovna včera.

Jako přivítání vévody z Edingburgu si vzal zapisovatele případných dalších nápadu bledého ze včerejška Rudolfuse Lestrengra, který se krčil a vypadal jako pacient s houserem, i když podle všeho jím netrpěl.

On měl v tom novém výrobním procesu na starosti výrobu menstruačních kalíšku z hygienické pryže a míchaní této pryže do požadované hustoty. Tedy více méně něco podobného lektvarům.

V tom se z krbu vynořil vévoda z Edingburgu a za ním rovnou britská královna. Kinsley přímo se vytratila barva z obličeje a Rudolfus Lestrangre se napřímil jako tyčka do plotu. Vedle stojící bystrozoři salutovali.

,,Ach rád vás vidím pane Pastorku i vás pane vězni Lestrangre." Usmál se vévoda Edingburgu a pokračoval.

,,Je časně ráno, rád bych se podíval na rozcvičku vězňů."

,,Ano sire, jak je vaše ctěná libost." Řekl Kinsley a zavedl je na hlavní prostranství kde část starších vězňů pochodovala a další dělala kliky.

,,A pan vězeň Lestrangre proč necvičí?" Ptal se vévoda z Edingburku a pohlédl na Rudlofuse.

,,Sire, on je dnes zapisovatel případných změn, jenž navrhnete." Odpověděl Kinsley a bylo vidět, že si niterně Rudlofus oddechl a nejraději by Kinsleymu poděkoval.

,,Návrhy, má drahá máme nějaké návrhy?" Ptal se své chotě.

,,Zajisté máme, návrhy, však jsme si dali tu práci a sepsali jsme to my osobně. Pan vězeň se zapisovacím brkem a pergamenem tu stát definitivně nemusí." Odpověděla britská královna.

,,Pane Lestrangre přidejte se ihned k ostatním vězňům." Rozkázal vévoda z Edingburku.

Rudolfus dal brk a pergamen Kinsleymu a šel na nádvoří si dát ty kliky.

Vévoda si pár chvil to vše z dáli prohlížel a pak sešel ze schodu na nádvoří a prošel kolem vězňů a bystrozoru až se dostal ke starším vězňů a bystrozorovi, jenž na ně dohlížel. Chvilku to pozoroval a pak poklepal bystrozorovy na rameno.

,,Jak se jmenujete pane bystrozore?" Ptal se.

,, Silvestr Terrst, sire." Odpověděl bystrozor.

,,Dobrá pane Terrste, co by jste řekl, kdybych na pár minut si s vámi vyměnil službu, tady u těch starých pánu a dam." Řekl vévoda z Edingburgu.

Bystrozor jenom pokýval hlavou, že ano a ustoupil o pár kroku dál. Vězni hned zvolnili tempo pochodu. Však vévoda z Edinburgu se zamračil našpulil rty a zařval přímo velitelským hlasem přes celý prostranství.

,,A pochodem vchod."

A pochod starých vězňů přidal do krku.

,,Levá, pravá, vy lejna líná. Vaše stopáš je jak u kachen a i ty mají větší krok. Natáhněte nohy, před sebe a vytáhněte ty si ty kalhoty na nahoru. Vy tam." Zařval vévoda na vězně první řadě.

Však nikdo se neměl k mluvě. Vévoda se obrátil na bystrozora a řekl.

,,První řada ten tlustý s knírem alá Hitler je kdo, prosím?" Ptal se vévoda.

,,Horácio Křiklan, odporný lektavarista, má ne svědomí minimálně 50 lidí." Řekl bystrozor.

,,Věk?" Ptal se vévoda.

,,98 let a 4 měsíce." Řekl bystoror.

,,Vězni Křiklane předstupte." Zařvala vévoda.

Křiklan se odkolébal k vévodovy z Edinburgu a ten ho znechuceně pohleděl.

,,Takže pane bystrozore, co je na tomto vězni špatně, co se týče vzhledu?" Ptal se vévoda.

Bystorozor se na Křiklana podíval ze hora dolů.

,,Je starý." Řekl bystorozor.

,,To já chlape také." Odpověděl vévoda, ale doplnil.

,,Především je vězeň Křiklan otylý jak bečka whisky. Jak sud se také valí a kazí pochod, svojí rychlostí. Proto nebude v první řadě, ale někde veprostřed, pane Terrste." Řekl vévoda a pokračoval.

,,A vězeň Křiklan potřebuje nutně dietu, aby se dožil nového století v těchto zdech. Slyšel jsem, že kouzelnici jsou dlouhověký národ a byla by škoda, kdyby vězeň Křiklan tak brzy nás opustil. Takže nařizuji, mu nepodávat žádné dezerty až do začátku příštího roku a dávat mu porce podle standartu pro 10 leté děti. To by mělo zajistit úbytek váhy a přitom ho nevyhladovět." Řekl vévoda z Edingburgu a Křiklan svírala ruce v pěst.

,,A abych nezapomněl vězeň Křiklan nebude dostávat až do začátku příštího roku žádné kafe, nebo sladké napoje, jenom neoslazený čaj a vodu, mléko." Doplnil vévoda z Edingburgu.

To Křiklan už nevydržel a vletěl na vévodu. Však ten se s lehkostí vyhnul a Křiklan spadl do sněhové břečky.

,,Zvedat se vy prase." Řekl vévoda a nechal Křiklana po zvednutí specifikovat bystrozory a odvést na celu.

Poté šel vévoda kolem vězňů co dělali sklapováky a zastavil se mladých dam.

,,Vás učil toto kdo?" Ptal se vévoda když viděl jejich rádoby jejich dámské kliky.

Flora Carrowová odpověděla.

,,Um jenom napodobujeme to, co nám předvedla tamta bystrozorka, sire Mudlo."

Vévoda tedy přešel k bystrozorce, která tam třásla kosu v kostýmku, aby se před návštěvou předvedla v lepším světle.

,,A vy jste bystrozorka nebo topmodelka madam bystrozorko?" Ptal se vévoda.

,,Bystrozorka už deset let, sire." Řekla bystrozorka.

,,Deset let, dobrá tak mi předveďte dámský klik." Řekl vévoda.

,,Ale vévodo …" Dál se nedostala.

,,Teď hned" Zařval vévoda.

Bystorozorka tedy udělala dámský klik v kostýmku, silonkách a lodičkách. Flora Carrowová se začala usmívat. To muselo být pro tu bystrozorku ponižující.

,,Říkáte, že jste deset let bystrozorka, ale neumíte ani dámský klik a mužský umíte?" Ptal se spíše sám sebe vévoda.

,,Takže jak to vypadá, tak jako výcviková bystrozorka jste propadla. Pane Pastorku tato bystrozorka ode dneška nebude dozorovat pochodům a cvičení a místo toho bude dohlížet na úklid Azkabánu, podávání a vydávaní jídel. To snad bude zvládat lépe. A vy pane Pastorku nejdete za ní vhodnou náhradu, která umí dobře vykonávat cviky a naučit a donutit cvičit ženské vězeňkyně tyto cviky. Je vám to jasný." Zahulákal směr Pastorka vévoda.

To už se Flora Carrowová neusmívala.

,,Ano sire." Odpověděl stejně hlasitě Kinsley.

,,Výborně, a teď bych si rád prohlédl prostory, kde vězni vykonávají pracovní činnost." Řekl vévoda hbitě vyšlápl schody zpět.

,,To bude jistě zajímat i tebe má drahá." Řekl ke své choti.

Ta jenom nerudně kývla.

A tak nešťastný ředitel Azkabánského vězení Kinsley Pastorek vedl královský pár chodbami Azkabánu dál.

* * *

Molly právě žehlila prádlo a koutkem oka pozorovala jak její vnouček právě spinka po kaši k obědu, když na okno zaťukala zobákem sova. Tedy Finite ukončila nahřívání své magické žehličky a šla se podívat kdo a jaké psaní jí nebo rodině píše. Možná Charlie nebo kdo?

Byla velice překvapena, že je to ministerská sova a tak jí nechala vletět do kuchyně a usednout na bidlo a ona si raději sedla, než to psaní otevřela. Bylo adresované jí, pozoruhodné. Ona nikdy žádné psaní od Ministerstva kouzel nedostala, když jí tedy Arthur něco neposílal sám nebo jednou Percy.

A tak to psaní otevřela a začala si číst.

Vážená paní Molly Muriel Weasleyová,

Jménem odboru Sociálního a materiálního zajištění kouzelníku a čarodějek vás chceme informovat, že došlo vážnému pochybení ohledně vaší osoby v minulých 29 letech a za tuto skutečnost se velmi Ministerstvo kouzel a ministr kouzel sám omlouvá. Však, aby jste nebyla z toho zmatená o jaké pochybení se jedná, tak vám tímto dopisem vám chceme to vysvětlit.

Roku 1969 jste porodila svého prvorozeného syna Williema Arthura Weasleyho a jako prvorodička a mladá matka jste měla automaticky dostat příspěvek na svého chlapce a své potřeby. Nestalo se tomu tak, protože někdo podplatil úředníky, aby vám jako mladé paní Weasleyové tyto peníze nedali. Prsty korupce byly tenkrát zaryté hodně do hloubky a nové poměry zde odhalují jak hluboko. A to se nestalo i ani u vašich ostatních dětí, jenž jste přivedla na svět. A nás odbor se rozhodl tuto částku vám zpětně vyplatit, ačkoliv jsou vaše děti už dospělé. Jak jsme zjistili, tak se svým mužem staráte o svého vnuka Leona Charlese Weasleyho, jenž vám byl svěřen do péče. Takže jistě ta částka najde využití drahá paní Weasleyová. Jedná se celkovou částku 196 galeonů, která bude vám převedena na libovolný účet dle vašeho uvážení. Toto pochybení není jediné, které se stalo v úřadu, který tyto částky vydával a spíše je vydával sobě. Až do října tohoto roku tyto částky nebyly vůbec vydávány a když už jenom jistým rodinám. Vězte, že úřednici jenž si takto obohacovali byli náležitě potrestání a sedí v Azkabánském vězení madam.

Další pochybené ohledně vaší osoby bylo nalezeno ve spisech, kdy vám nebyl uznán příspěvek vás jako ženy v domácnosti a matky nezletilých dětí. Též asi zásah korupce kvetoucí a bující na ministerstvu kouzel.

Tak ušlá částka též bude navrácena v plné hodnotě 3 849 galeonů 6 srpců a 13 cvrčku. I toto bude na vámi uvedený účet přesunuto letošního roku. Ještě se jednou omlouváme za vám ušlou škodu jménem Ministerstva kouzel, Britské vlády a osobně.

Vedoucí odboru Sociálního a materiálního zabezpečení kouzelníku a čarodějek britského občanství a trvale zde žijících kouzelníku jiných národností.

Perregrine Corbin Deddrick

Molly měla slzy na krajíčku. Neměla potuchy co s těmi všemi penězi jenom podnikne. Nebyla zvyklá vlastnit takové částky. To aby raději počkala na Arthura, až přijde z práce. Ten si jistě bude vědět jak s tím měním naložit.

A další sovy Ministerstva létaly vzduchem a roznášely podobné zprávy po celé Velké Británii. A někteří se ptali kdo je Perregrine Deddrick u Merlinových očí?

* * *

Jenom v na Grimouldově náměstí 12, když otevřel psaní Neville Longbottom, tak se rozesmál na celé kolo.

,,Co se děje Neville?" Ptal se Ron a vzhlédl od knížky o Malířství co dostal Vánočním dárkem.

,,Vzpomínáš si na předchůdce Crebra a Goyla na postech odrážečů Zmijozelského manšaftu famfprpálu?" Ptal se Neville.

,,Jo Boyle a Deddrick, ohromě štvali George a Freda." Řekl Ron.

,,Deddrick šéfuje tomu novému odboru Sociálního a materiálního zajištění Rone, a posílá mi psaní, že bude zpětně vyplaceny příspěvky na Verču, na které podle zákona jsem měl nárok jako její tatínek. No jo Adri, tedy Adrián říkal, že má jeden kamarád velice zajímavou novou práci. Asi myslel jeho. Otázka je kde skončil Boyle." Řekl Neville.

,,No já náhodou to vím od Harryho, ten ho potkal v Sally nové bance, dělá tam jak tomu říká dozorčího v směnárně pro cizí měny. Myslím, že jim to dohodil Puncy. Oni na rozdíl od Flinta, Ungwarta a Pitcharda se do ničeho nenamočili, tak proč by měli být bití. Je lepší, když jsou nějak užiteční. Zmijozelové potřebují mít ten pocit, že jsou důležití a pak jsou spokojené blechy." Řekl Ron.

,,Deddrick mě tedy tímhle rozesmál. Tady napsal, že ačkoliv jsem Veronicu neporodil, tak jako její zákonný zástupce a rodič mám právo na počáteční částku pro novorozené malé kouzelnické děti." Rozesmál se Neville.

Nad tím se rozesmál i Ron. Nepodceňovat humor Zmijozelu, to je zrádné.

,,A podle všeho nejsem jediný případ, takže těch co tento příspěvek nedostali je víc, zajímavé." Řekl Neville.

,,Očividně narazil Deddrick na dračí trus a uklízí ho. To ho jistě děsně štve." Řekl Ron.

,,Nebo si připadá důležitý, že navrací věci do správných kolejí, Rone." Řekl Neville.

,,Merlin ví." Pokrčil Ron a věnoval se dál četbě.

* * *

Alfréd Rucorn, nejstarší žijící potomek velice významné kouzelnické rodiny z Winchestru seděl sám u stolu a jedl svojí pozdní večeři. Neměl ani trochu dobrou náladu což poznali i skřítci jenž u něho slouží. Hned čtyřikrát je seřval, za špatnou kvalitu jídla jenž mu podávali. Důvodu k nelibé náladě pana Rucorna bylo hned několik a nebyli pro něho vůbec příjemné.

Jeho ctěná manželka Danica byla odsouzena za tunelování Ministerstva kouzel, podle Alfréd normální, jelikož tam tuneloval kde kdo a všem to prošlo, na dvacet let Azkabánu a to ačkoliv se pokoušel s právníky jí z toho dostat. Podařilo se mu jenom zmírnit trest o pět let. A její tetička dostala též trest a u ní ještě horší v podobě 35 let v Azkabánu. A dle všeho v tom vězení panovaly nové neuctivé ke starým rodům podmínky, díky tomu mudláckému vévodovy a mudlácké královně, kterou celým svým celým kamenným srdcem Alfréd Rucorn nenáviděl. Další nemilá záležitost bylo psaní od Gringottovy banky, kdy jako obvykle si vyžádal majetkový stav jeho financí. Jeho vlastní zrádná dcera ho připravila o polovinu jeho mění. Mění které mu přinesla jeho žena z Ministerstva kouzel z jích prémií. Takže byl najednou Alfréd o polovinu chudší a musel operovat s tím, co on měl v trezoru sám než si vzal Danicu, jeho osobní diamant moci. A dcera se mu ještě tímto vysmála, protože Gringoští skřeti mu odmítli říct kam toto mění putovalo, ale jenom řekli, že už není v jejich bance a nespravují ho. Alfréd byl rudý vzteky. Jak si ta malá mrcha dovoluje mu toto udělat! Což pak jí nezahrnul luxusem a kvalitním čistokrevným životem na mladou dámu. A Danica, co ta se natrápila než jí donosila a ta malá nevděčnice jim to teď takto oplácí. Ještě ten den, co se to dozvěděl, napsal do Bradavic té nové ředitelce, že chce osobní schůzku se svou dcerou. Ta odpověděla, že ke schůzce svolí, ale za její přítomnosti. Alfréd se usmál, přece jeho slovo bude poslední a ta malá krůta za to zaplatí, i kdyby on sám měl putovat za Danicou do Azkabánu.

**Přidáno 16.11.2019**

**Poznámka od elenor:**

**Tak tohle byla poslední kapitola třetího dílu Veronici. Doufám, že tuto povídku jste četli s chutí. Další díl, který bude o dost napínavější a to Královna svítání se zde objeví 30.11.2019. Důvod je prostý přípravy na Vánoce a Advent. Však vězte, že hned první dvě kapitoly budou krásné. Podíváme se do Britské mincovny a Dudley se setká se svým rádoby tchánem. Takže se těšte.**

**Vaše elenor**


End file.
